The Child of Mew
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: What happens when Ash Ketchum was raised by the legendary Pokemon Mew itself? Being raised by a legendary Pokemon, especially a playful one isn't easy, so the boy decided to run away and become a Pokemon Trainer, but there's no running from Mew.
1. Part 1: Ash's New Beginning

_**Author's Note: I've been a Pokemon fan since I was a little child and my favorite has been the pink legendary Pokemon Mew. I've always thought of how cool and interesting it would be if Ash was raised by Mew. Please give this story a chance before you judge too harshly on it, this is something I wrote a while ago and thought why not let others read it too? The story is similar but not exactly like the anime, just bear in mind that Ash will be less naive about using Pokemon then he is in the anime.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never will, but wish I could.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_** The Child of Mew**_

_** Prologue: Mew and the Orphane Boy**_

What if something different happened in the Pokemon anime? What if Ash's mother died in a Pokemon attack along with his father? What if a certain Legendary Pokemon took interest in adopting him when he was little? All that equals a whole new Pokemon anime. Ash's main Pokemon team will be both different and the same then in the original anime. He'll still catch all the original Pokemon, but he's getting a lot more variety and because I want to use something new and fresh, and don't worry, he'll still have and use Pikachu.

Ash Ketchum was only three years old. His mother, Delila, and his father, went out to get some groceries. Unfortunaly, while they were on their way to Viridian City, they were attacked by angry flocks of Spearow and Fearow. They were angry because another human had captured their beloved leader and now wants to destroy any human that comes across their territory.

Delila and Ash's dad didn't have any Pokemon with them except a weak Meowth, which didn't stand a chance against the angry flock. The Fearow dove in on the defensless humans with their sharp beaks, ready to pierce flesh.

At the same time, a small pink, cat like Pokemon was flying by. It stopped when it saw those two poor humans being merciless pecked to death by those angry Spearow and Fearow.

It heard the woman spoke one her last words, "Please... someone... look after my little Ash."

The Pokemon glared at the birds angirly before shooting a powerful pink beam filled with psychic energy at them. Scared and frigthened, the Spearow and Fearow all flew away. The little Pokemon gave the two lifeless humans a pityful look, nobody deserved to die like that, not even humans.

Then the Pokemon remembered hearing the woman spoke out someone called Ash. Did she have a child? Using its psychic powers, the Pokemon found out the son lived in a house in a place called Pallet Town.

There was a little human child with raven black hair alone at the house. The Pokemon's body glowed as it transformed itself into a human woman.

"Who're you? Mommy told me to never talk to strangers." the boy, Ash, said shyly.

The Pokemon-turned-human sighed, using telepathtic to talk to him. _"Your parents... aren't coming back, I'm afraid. They were attacked and killed by a flock of Spearow and Fearow. I'm sorry."_

"Mommy and Daddy are never... coming back?" the little boy's eyes soon filled with tears.

_"Please don't cry, little one, I will take care of you."_ said the woman, hugging the small child.

"Y-You will? What's... your name?" Ash asked while rubbing his tearful eyes.

_"My name is... Mew, but you may call me Memma." _(Memma is the equvlient of 'Mommy' or 'Parent' in Pokemon Termonoligy)

For seven years, the Pokemon called Mew had taken Ash to alternate dimensions to 'play' with him. Ash saw it more as torture, he was nothing more then Mew's toy! She turned him into a toy for Growlithes, then she had him become a Rattata for Meowth to chase, but what was really terrible was when she morphed him into a berry for a Pokemon to eat him! Mew stated she wanted him to experience a Pokemon's digestive system up close and personal.

Mew would often turn him into a puppet or plushie for her to play with. Poor Ash wished Mew never adobted him, all she's ever done was torture him, not take care of him. Then again, she did feed and shelter him, and even though she's... overly playful and hyperactive, she did seem to love him, but Ash didn't know for sure because he never could tell what the Mew was thinking.

Mew had alter Ash's house ever since the 'adoption', so whenever they go inside, it turns into a huge castle with pink bubbles floating around and the floor was as cushy and soft as a pillow. Mew called it the 'Play Castle of Dreams'.

Ash had spent the next seven years of his life trying to survive Mew's games. While doing so, however, he learned a lot about Pokemon and not just from his own region either. There were others he learned from Johto, Hoehn, Sinnoh and a really far away place called Unova. Ash really had a fascination with Eevee, however, as it can evolve into seven different types of Pokemon.

Ash also learned that Mew, the one who's been 'playing' with him since he was three, is the rarest of all Pokemon and was known as the 'Phantom Pokemon' because she (Ash dubbed Mew as a female) was so rarely seen and often disappears once spotted. Ash couldn't believe that Mew would never leave him alone if she really never interacts with humans more then three seconds and begins to wonder if this was the same Mew he heard about.

Today, however, was Ash's tenth birthday, and he finally found a great way to leave 'his home' and escape Mew: go on a Pokemon journey. Having Mew force him to see all these different kinds of Pokemon had him wanting to start a journey to catch and raise all these Pokemon. Now if he could just get to Prof. Oak before a certain Legendary cat Pokemon spots him.

_**Pre-Chapter, Escape Mew and Meet Pikachu**_

Ash was eager to get his first Pokemon from Prof. Samul Oak. Whenever those rare moments Mew would leave Ash alone, he would often go to Prof. Oak's Lab. There he met Gary Oak, Samul Oak's grandson. The two both liked Pokemon, but they don't get along well, they became fierce rivals right off the bat.

Ash heard Samul Oak was giving away three Pokemon tomorrow and he's going to use one to start his journey and his escape from Mew. The only problem, other then sneaking away from Mew, was the descison.

Ash really liked Charmander, but he was planning to get either a Vulpix, Growlithe or Ponyta as his Fire type because he really likes foxes, dogs and horses. Besides, he wanted a Dragonite later on too (if he could catch one) and don't need two Fire/Flying types. Squirtle was an okay choice, but Ash was planning to get a Vaporeon from an Eevee later or perhaps a Lapras and don't want another Water type. Then there was Bulbasaur... Ash wasn't planning on using any Grass nor Poison types on his planned team, but he didn't like Venusaur (mostly due to the traumatizing experience when Mew turned him into a small Pichu and a Venusaur, that happens to have a strong dislike to Electric types for some reason, almost crushed and/or whipped him to death).

_**"Oh Ashie~."**_ an all too familiar voice sang his 'nickname'. Ash froze as he slowly turned his head to the door of his bedroom to see the floating pink Legendary herself: Mew.

Ash's bedroom was the same size as a luxary hotel's suite, Mew really amphed up everything like a huge mansion. Ash is one of the very few humans that could understand Pokemon, mostly due to growing up with Mew and having it turn him _into_ a Pokemon or something for Pokemon to play with or eat.

_**"It's getting late, shouldn't you be asleep? If you have enough energy to watch T.V. then you have enough energy to play."**_ Mew said with a playful smile.

Ash, using the big screen T.V. Mew conjured up, was watching the Pokemon League in the Indigo Plateau. One Trainer was using a Gengar while the other was using a Nidorino, which fell asleep to Gengar's Hypnosis. The Trainer returned Nidorino and threw out a... green Pokeball? It released a huge rock snake Pokemon called Onix.

"Aw, come on, Memma... I mean, Mew, I want to see who wins." Ash didn't want to call Mew his 'Memma' anymore since he became ten (which was yesterday), but he was just too use to it.

_**"Hey, don't stop calling me 'Memma' just because you're old enough for a Pokemon Journey now."**_ Mew pouted cutely.

Ash sighed and said, "But you're not really my mom or dad... you're a Legendary Pokemon and I'm a human being."

Mew's big blue eyes then shinned as an idea dawned to her... Ash didn't like the gleam in her eyes, he knew it meant she was gaining a really big idea. The last time he saw that sparkle in her eyes, he ended up inside the stomach of a Krookadile when they were in the Unova region.

_**"You know something, Ashie? You're right. You and I are not really related... but perhaps there's a way I could change that."**_ she smiled.

"Uh... what exactly do you plan on doing?" Ash asked nervously ready to make a run for it, but he knew she would catch him... she always did. It's not really fair since she can fly and teleport and put him into an unpoppable pink bubble.

Mew gave him a mischiveous smile that sent a chill down the boy's spine. Now Ash was really scared: whenever she smiles like that means he'll end up as a Growlithe's chew toy.

"I-I'm sorry, Memma! Forget I ever said anything, just don't turn me into a chew toy again!" cried Ash, begging for his life and possibly his sanity.

Mew giggled at his paranoia. _**"Oh relax, Ashie, it's nothing like that. You just gave me an idea, something I should've done six or perhaps seven years ago. But I'll do it tomorrow, it's late. Enjoy your last day as a human, Ashie."**_

With a yawn, Mew teleported to her bed. Ash gulped... what did Mew mean when she said 'Enjoy your last day as a human'? Was she going to turn him into a Pokemon again? No... whenever she did, it only lasted for a few hours, a day at the most, before he was human again. The way she was talking felt more like a permanate change.

"I need to get out of here, _now_." Ash turned off the T.V. and began packing his bags as quietly and quickly as he could.

Ash decided to go near Prof. Oak's Lab and wait there until morning. Hopefully Mew won't notice him gone until he got far away... far, far, away... maybe he should start his journey in Unova? No, he doesn't have the money for such a boat ride.

Ash made it to Prof. Oak's house, but to his dismay, it was locked. There's no way Ash was going back home and have Mew do... something drastic to him. So the boy decided to sleep in the bushes tonight, he's done it before when Mew turned him into a forest Pokemon a few times, so it was nothing new.

Ash groggily woke up the next morning to hear many voices... almost like a crowd... then he heard a very familiar and very aggravating voice talking to the said crowds of people.

"That's right, folks, I have gotten the best Pokemon ever from my grandfather. This Squirtle and I will become top of the entire Pokemon World and be known as Pokemon Masters!" he heard the person say in cockiness.

Ash use to be quite cocky himself, but Memma always warned him to never get cocky and actually showed him what happens to cocky people and they all ended with them being snobby or hateful people and now he hates cockiness with a passion.

Ash stood up from the bushes and took out the leaves on his hair before putting his cap back on. What time was it? The sun was pretty high in the sky... uh-oh... Ash hoped he wasn't too late. It'll be very bad because: there might not be anymore Pokemon left and Mew may find him.

Ash silently watched as his Rival rode off in a red car with all his fans running after him. "What a show off."

"Ash? So you finally decided to show up after all." said a familiar voice.

Ash turned to see it was Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, please tell me you still have a Pokemon. I really need one to start my journey." _and to get away from my crazy Memma for a while._

Nobody, not even Prof. Oak, knew about Mew raising Ash, they all thought she was Delia as Mew would Transform into her whenever someone came to their house. Mew would turn the house back to normal whenever there was someone else other then Ash was in the house.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but my grandson just took the last one." Prof. Oak apologized.

Ash was desperate, there was no way he was going back to Mew! "Uh... you sure you don't have just _one_ more, please?"

Prof. Oak thought about it and said, "Well... there _is_ one left, but it's not exactly for beginners."

Ash didn't care, just as long as he gets away from Mew and this one Pokemon is his only ticket out of here.

"I'll take it!"

Prof. Oak lead the boy back to his Lab. Samual handed Ash a Pokeball with a lightning bolt symbol. Ash opened the Pokeball, it released a bright light and it took form of a small, yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt tail.

"This is Pikachu. It's an Electric type." Oak explained as the Pikachu blinked a few times.

Ash knew about Pikachu from his 'Memma', she turned him into a Pichu once and a Pikachu played with him. He also knew that Pikachu tend to be hard to handle, especially for beginning Trainers like himself. This Pikachu looked extra stubborn though as it turned its head to the side with its nose in the air, acting like a snob who's 'too good for anyone'.

"It's cute and all, but why do you have a Pikachu?" Ash asked the professor.

Prof. Oak cleared his throat and said, "Yes well, I ran into it when I was on my way back from Viridian City and caught it in a Pokeball. It's not tamed yet and I'm afraid it doesn't like humans much."

_**"You got that right! Touch me and I'll shock you so hard you won't be able to stand!"**_ the Pikachu snapped. Of course, all Prof. Oak heard was: 'Pikachu! Pika, Pika, Chu, Chu!" Ash on the otherhand was able to understand it perfectly.

Ash acted like he didn't know what the Pikachu said so he wouldn't raise suspiscions. "Uh... it doesn't look too happy." Ash sweatdropped as sparks of electricity came out of its red cheeks.

"You sure you want it, Ash? You could always wait until I get more Pokemon for you to start with." Oak suggested.

Ash would rather take his chances with a stubborn Pikachu then with a playful and possibly angry Mew.

"No problem, I'll take it, Professor! You'll see, Pikachu and I will be best of friends." Ash went to pet it, but quickly pulled back as Pikachu looked as though it was about to let loose a Thundershock attack on the boy as soon as he toughed the electric rodent.

"Okay, suit yourself. Take these then, your Pokedex and your Pokeballs. The Pokedex will serve as your guide, information on Pokemon and your ID." Prof. Oak said handing Ash a pile of Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

"Thanks, Professor Oak." Ash said with a smile as he took them.

Ash stepped outside of the Lab with the Pikachu (reluntacly) following him. Ash tried to put the Pikachu into its Pokeball, but it kept jumping away from the red beam of light. The Pikachu hissed, telling Ash he hated being confined in Pokeballs more then he hated humans.

Ash was relieved to see Memma wasn't awake yet, he had to leave Pallet Town now before she wakes up and finds him gone. Ash was running out of Pallet Town with the Pikachu running beside him, it couldn't stray away from him because he has its Pokeball and is techniqually his Trainer, whether he likes it or not.

When Ash was a safe distant away from Pallet Town, he decided to talk with his new Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu, are you going to be like this? The whole way?"

_**"Of course. I never wanted to go with you."**_ Pikachu snapped as he turned his head away from the boy.

Ash sighed and said, "Look, I like you a lot, so I don't know why you dislike me so much. Why don't you open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

Pikachu opened his mouth widely. Ash sighed. "That's not what I meant."

_**"My problem is you! If you want me to 'like' you, then release me."**_ Pikachu answered with a hiss.

"You know I can't do that. I need you in order to become a good Pokemon Trainer." Ash said.

Pikachu looked at him curiously... did a human just understand him? Thinking it could've been a guess, Pikachu decided to test it.

_**"Did you know my favorite berry is Pecha? Now tell me what my favorite berry is."**_ Pikachu said with a snap of his small fingers to the boy.

Ash blinked, "Uh... is that a trick question? You just told me your favorite berry was Pecha."

Pikachu's suspiscions was confirmed. _**"You can understand me... how? You don't look like you were raised by Pokemon... then again, you do have the smell of Pokemon all over you."**_

Ash then realized that Pikachu must've noticed how strange it was that a human was having a casual conversation with a Pokemon. Ash mentally smacked himself in the face: he was so use to talking to Mew and other Pokemon whenever she Transformed him that he forgot that humans can't normally understand the Pokemon language.

"Uh... well..." before Ash could answer, however, another boy about his age came running his way, presummingly going to his home town.

"Hey, did you just come from Pallet Town?" the boy asked him and sounded in a hurry.

"Uh yeah, what's the rush?" Ash asked curiously.

"Didja see it?"

"See what?"

"You know! The Phantom Pokemon people's been saying, there are some rumors they saw it in Pallet Town. I'm hopping to catch it." the boy said excitedly.

At this, Ash immediently knew just who the boy was talking about. Ash's blood went cold as memories of his time with his 'Memma' all came back to him. Mew was sure to be awake by now looking for him. The last thing he wanted was for Mew to find him after running away.

"Uh... n-no, I haven't seen any Phantom Pokemon. You sure it was in Pallet Town?" Ash lied and Pikachu took notice.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Still, I'm not giving up until I find it." the boy began running back to Pallet Town.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Ash called after the boy.

"Call me Ritchie!" the boy known as Ritchie shouted while still running.

"I'm Ash by the way!" Ash called after him, hopping he heard him.

_**"You were lying about the Phantom Pokemon, weren't you?"**_ Pikachu said as soon as Ritchie was out of sight.

Ash sweatdropped, of course Pokemon could detect lies much better then humans. He should've known from his years with Mew that he could never lie to her, then again she's a Psychic type and can read his mind if she wanted to, he was just glad she didn't do that last night or she would've found out about his escape plan.

Ash sighed and said, "Well yeah, I have seen the 'Phantom Pokemon'."

_**"What kind of Pokemon was it?"**_ Pikachu asked curiously.

"It's a Mew."

Pikachu's eyes went wide. _**"M-Mew! That Pokemon is like the Creator of all Pokemon! But how could a dimwit human like you could've seen it? No human came in contact with Mew before for more then three seconds."**_

Ash glared at Pikachu. "Forget about it. Let's just keep going, I'd like to try and capture more Pokemon."

_**"Oh please, do you think I would help you with that? I wouldn't betray my fellow Pokemon just to help you, human boy."**_ Pikachu snapped.

"C'mon, please Storm? I can't catch a Pokemon without your help." Ash slightly begged the electric mouse.

Pikachu looked at Ash. _**"Did... you just called me... Storm?"**_

Ash nodded, "Well yeah, just calling you by your species is kinda lame, so I prefer to name all the Pokemon I'll catch. I called you Storm because you are an Electric type and you're like a thunderstorm to me."

Pikachu a.k.a. Storm gave Ash a mix look: he was angry that the human had the nerve to nickname him, on the other hand, he kind of liked it, 'Storm' has a really nice ring to it and fits his personailty.

Ash hopped he and Storm could learn to get along so he could be on the road of becoming a great Pokemon Master, but mostly to escape from Mew, who is bound to be looking for him as it hardly ever lets him out of her sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1, The Flock of Spearow and Fearow<strong>_

A small brown bird flew over Ash and Pikachu's head. Ash immediently recongize it as a Pidgey.

Even though Ash knew a lot about Pidgey (due to Mew), he pulled out the Pokedex, mostly because Prof. Oak wanted him to analyze any 'new' Pokemon he came across during his journey.

Pidgey came on the small screen of the Pokedex and a male computer voice talked. "Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey are usually peaceful creatures and prefer to use sand to blind enemies in order to get away. They are very common and are useful for beginning Trainers to test their Pokemon skills."

Ash nodded, he knew the Pidgey around here were very weak and easy for beginning Trainers to capture. Still, even though they are weak, they still needed to be weaken before he could throw a Pokeball and catch it.

"Alright Storm, use Thundershock on that Pidgey!" Ash ordered, knowing Flying types like Pigdey are weak to Electric types like Pikachu.

Unfortunaly, Storm refused to help Ash. _**"I'd rather Thundershock you. Like I said: I'm not about to betray my fellow Pokemon."**_

The boy looked at the stubborn Pikachu. He should've known Storm wouldn't help him, but how was he going to catch any new Pokemon if his only one refused to cooperate with him?

Ash tried to think of a way to get Storm to cooperate long enough for him to catch a Pokemon that _will_ listen to him. From what he learned about Pikachu during his time as a Pichu, they are shy and stubborn around people... they live in forests and love electricity. Storm told him earlier Pecha berries were his favorite.

"Hey, if you help me capture a Pokemon, I promise to give you all the Pecha berries you could eat." Ash promised.

Storm looked thoughtful, eating all the Pecha berries he could eat sounded nice, but he decided it's not worth it to do what this freak kid said.

_**"I can find my own Pecha berry. Why don't you try to catch that Pidgey yourself? I'll just watch you mess up from that tree."**_ Storm replied as he ran up a tree and gave Ash a big yawn.

Ash grumbled, there's no way he could catch a Pokemon by himself. Ash then heard scampering on the ground, opening his eyes he saw a purple rat like creature sniffing around for food.

"Rattata..." Ash opened his Pokedex. "Rattata, the Rat Pokemon. They have sharp fangs that can gnaw on almost anything. Despite having such a fierce appearence, however, Rattata lives peacefully with the Pidgey."

Ash knew Rattata a lot better then Pidgey, because Mew had turned him into one before. He remembered his teeth itched so bad he gnawed on everything he saw, he chuckled when he remembered literally chewing a boulder in half with those teeth, a Rattata's fangs are not to be underestimated.

The Rattata looked at Ash and sniffed him, then it smiled and said, _**"Hey Ash! I haven't seen you since the cold times, how have you been?"**_

Ash looked at the Rattata, how did it know him? Then he recognized this Rattata. It was the same one he befriended when Mew turned him into a Rattata during winter last year.

"Remi? Is that really you?" Ash smiled at his old friend, who's a female Rattata.

_**"I thought it was you, your scent was familiar. Long time no see, Ash." **_Remi the Rattata said with a smile.

Remi had seen Mew turn Ash back to human once before, but the Rattata didn't know Ash was truly human, she thought he was the Mew's child, so she has deep resepect for him as Mew was the Creator of Pokemon.

Ash knew that as a Pokemon Trainer it was his duty to catch new Pokemon, but as an old friend of Remi, he'd rather not keep her in captivity of a Pokeball, especially since Storm really seems to dislike it.

Remi looked around curiously and said, _**"Where's your Memma? You two are hardly ever seperated."**_

When Mew turned Ash into a Rattata, she turned herself into a Pidgey and stuck by him.

Ash gave the Rattata a nervous look before telling her, "Uh... I decided to leave the nest and see the world. I just hope Memma understands."

Then Remi noticed the Pikachu sleeping lazily on the tree branch. _**"Hey... I've never seen a Pikachu out here before, what's he doing up there?"**_

Ash glared at the electric mouse. "That's Storm, he's my Pokemon but he refuses to cooperate with me."

_**"Your Pokemon? Oh, so that's why you're still human: you've decided to try out becoming a Pokemon Trainer. That's so cool! A Pokemon being a Pokemon Trainer!"**_ Remi said excitedly jumping around.

"Yeah well, it's not so great when your one and only Pokemon refuses to cooperate with you. Storm tried to zap me a few times and won't listen to anything I say to him." Ash sighed.

Remi frowned and nodded, she knew Pikachu were hard to handle, but this one seemed incredibly stubborn. _**"Maybe I could help you, Ash. I'll let you capture me, so just hit me with one of those capsule balls those humans always use to capture us."**_

Ash looked at Remi with a confused look; she actually wanted to be captured? He never heard of such a thing. "But I can't do that to you, Remi. What about your friends and family? I wanted to catch Pokemon I don't know so I could befriend them, but I feel like betraying you if I catch you, Remi."

Remi giggled. _**"I know, I know. You know us Rattata always lived in fear to hide from others and to survive, we really hated the idea of being captured by human Trainers. But you're different Ash, because you're my friend and I want to help you. Besides, my family are a bit... busy."**_

"Actually, instead of capturing you in a Pokeball, how about you just follow me until I can catch my own Pokemon? One that'll actually listen to me." Ash glared at the electric rodent on the tree.

Remi sighed, but decided to do so. Ash lowered his arm and she ran up to his shoulder. At the same time, Storm opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ash had a Rattata on his shoulder.

_**"What the? How did you catch that Rattata?"**_ Storm asked in surprise.

"I didn't capture her, Storm. Remi here is an old friend of mine, she promise to help me catch my own Pokemon since you refuse to do so." Ash answered.

_**"So you're Storm. Why do you refuse to help Ash? Didn't you know he's the child of-"**_ before Remi could finish, Ash quickly put a hand over her mouth, careful of the sharp fang in front.

"I don't want him to know of Memma, it's a private thing." Ash whispered to the Rat Pokemon, who nodded in understanding. Ash wanted his Pokemon to like him for who he is, not because of what his 'Memma' was.

Storm looked at Remi and started blushing. Ash took notice and chuckled, "It looks like someone has a crush on you, Remi."

Remi chuckled too. Storm looked away, thankful that he already has red cheeks to cover up his blush, but it didn't stop them from noticing.

_**"Human... must destroy... Human Pokemon... must destory."**_ Ash, Remi and Storm heard someone say as if rabid.

_**"What was that?"**_ Storm asked nervously, not liking that voice.

"It sounded like a Spearow." Ash said seriously, remembering that Mew told him his parents died because a flock of Spearow and Fearow suddenly attacked them with no apparent reason.

Remi gasped, _**"Oh-no, they're back. The Fearow Flock are back!"**_

"The Fearow Flock? What do you mean?" Ash asked the trembling Rattata on his shoulder.

_**"They come every once a year in Spring to pick on the weaker Pokemon here and steal all the food. They are very territorial and will attack humans and their Pokemon without warning. Nobody knows why they hate humans and their Pokemon so much, they just do."**_ she explained.

"My parents must've came out here when the Fearow Flock was here..." Ash said grimly as he looked around for any of the oncoming birds.

"Pika!" Storm screamed as a Spearow dived at him. Storm was hanging onto the tree.

"Storm! Zap it with your Thundershock!" Ash called out.

The Pikachu didn't hesitate as it let loose a jolt of electricity at the offending Spearow, shocking it to the ground.

Ash took out his Pokedex. "Spearow, the Bird Pokemon. Unlike the peaceful Pidgey, Spearow has a bad attitude and will not hesitate to attack."

Ash took out his Pokeball ready to capture it, but the Spearow suddenly called out: _**"HUMAN HERE! GET HIM NOW BEFORE HE ESCAPES!"**_

Suddenly, hundreds of Spearow and Fearow came flying out of a big tree, heading straight towards them.

"We can't fight them all! Run!" Ash cried with Remi still on his shoulder and Storm coming up right behind him.

Looking back, Ash knew they couldn't outrun them forever as the angry birds were closing in fast. Ash held Remi and gently placed her near the bushes with Storm running ahead.

"I'm sorry, Remi, but you stay here and hide until the Fearow Flock is gone." Ash said to her before standing back up.

_**"Wait Ash, what if you get killed! Please take me with you."**_ Remi begged with tears in her eyes. She didn't want her friend to be chased and possibly killed by the Fearow Flock.

"I'm sorry. Good-bye, Remi." Ash said quickly before running as fast as he could just before the Fearow Flock caught up to him.

Remi hid in the bushes as she watched all the Fearow and Spearow passing her to get Ash and Storm. The little Rattata just cried silently to herself, hopping and praying that somehow both Ash and Storm will make it out alive.

Ash managed to catch up with the running Pikachu, but both of them were soon caught up by the Fearow and Spearow. They were jabbing their beaks on both Ash and Storm. Storm was weakened greatly and didn't have the strength nor energy to keep going or to zap them.

Ash had better stamina as Mew put him through a lot more then just being pecked by Spearow and Fearow.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ash screamed at the birds as he rushed in to pick up the weakened Pikachu. Storm was barely conscious, but he knew Ash was carrying him and running from the fearsome Fearow Flock.

Ash couldn't see where he was going due to the Spearow pecking near his face and he fell down a waterfall while holding onto Storm tightly so he wouldn't lose the weakened Pikachu. Ash managed to swim away from an oncoming Gyarados and tried desperately to find shore and a way to Viridian City where there's a Pokemon Center to help Storm.

Ash saw something that looked like a lure. It's perfect. The boy grabbed the lure tightly as someone on the other end tried to pull him up. Ash held on to the Pikachu, hopping the electric mouse can hold its breath a little longer.

Finally, the person managed to pull Ash and Storm to shore. It was a teenage girl with orange/red hair and she looked disappointed to see she caught a human instead of a Pokemon. Then she noticed an unconscious Pikachu in his arms.

"A Pokemon! Are you okay?" she asked gently to the injured Pikachu.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Ash said sarcastically, but the girl didn't get his sarcasm and snapped at him.

"Not you! Look at what you've done to that poor little thing. Is it breathing?" she asked in concern after yelling at him.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. We were attacked by the Fearow Flock. And I'm sure he's still alive, I just have to get him to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Ash answered, a little miffed she accused him of hurting Storm.

"Well Viridian City isn't too far. Just keep going that way and you'll be there. And what's this about a Fearow Flock?" she asked.

Ash didn't have time to answer when he saw all those Spearow and Fearow coming after him from afar, it was obvious they weren't letting him go that easily.

"They're coming back! You need to go hide. I'll lead them away and get to Viridian City as soon as possible." Ash said quickly to the girl as he sat on her bike and put Storm in the basket.

"What're you doing? That's my bike!" she hissed angrily at him.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to borrow this. I'll give it to Officer Jenny when I reach Viridian City, you can pick it up from there." Ash quickly as he peddled away as fast as he could while making sure Storm didn't fall off.

While Ash was peddleing on the bicycle as fast he could, Storm was looking at the exhausted human. Rain began to pour from the dark clouds above.

"Oh, don't rain now." Ash grumbled as he peddled faster while the ground beneath him was getting muddy and harder to cycle on.

_'Why does he go so far to save me? Why didn't he just ditch me when those Spearow and Fearow tried to peck me to death? After all the trouble I've caused him and all those things I said to him... he's still trying so hard to save me...'_ Storm thought when he noticed the trouble Ash was going through to save him.

"Hang in there, Storm, we'll get to the Pokemon Center soon." Ash said determinedly to the barely conscious Pikachu.

Unfortunaly, those Spearow and Fearow soon caught up to him. They pecked Ash's head, the boy was never so glad to be wearing a hat or his skull would've been pierced a long time ago, however, this caused Ash to lose control of the wet bike and caused him and Storm falling down.

Lightning striked as Ash looked up to see Storm lying beside him. "Storm... I'm sorry about all this... If I hadn't tried to run away from home, none of this would've happened. I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I want my Memma."

Storm's eyes widened... did this human just say 'Memma'? He thought only Pokemon called their parents that, humans use the term 'mom' and 'dad' for female and male. 'Memma' referred to both in Pokemon term.

Ash saw those angry Spearow and Fearow closing in on them, he knew there was no time. Ash took out Storm's Pokeball and set it in front of the Pikachu.

"Storm, get in the Pokeball. I know you hate going in there, but it's the only way I can save you. You hate me, so this will be the last time you'll see me. Just get in the Pokeball and don't come out until it's safe." Ash said to the Pikachu with tearful eyes.

Storm looked at Ash as the boy stood up in front of the flock fearlessly. Was the boy really going to kill himself to save him? Storm couldn't believe this! The boy couldn't throw his life away just to save one little Pikachu.

"Spearow, Fearow, do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I may not be truly related, but Mew is my Memma!" Ash announced, believing he'll die right here and now, he might as well let the truth out.

Storm was even more surprised then ever to hear Ash was indeed raised by a Pokemon, and _Mew_ no less! Now he felt ashamed more then ever. If Mew let this human boy, Ash, to call it his 'Memma', then it must've saw him as its own child. Pokemon only allow humans to call them 'Memma' if they see them as their own kit.

The Spearow and Fearow didn't seem to care that Ash was Mew's adoptive son, most likely they don't believe it.

"Seven years ago, you attacked and killed my real parents and Mew took me in. It's too bad that I decided to run away, but I can't change the past. So I'll take my punishment from all of you, come and get me!" Ash cried out as all the Spearow and Fearow charged at him.

Storm wanted to help Ash, he wanted to stop those birds from ripping him apart, but his body was much too weak to even move. What was he going to do? He didn't want Ash to die, especially since the boy will die thinking he hated him. The truth is: Storm was insecure with humans due to an inccident when he was a Pichu.

Something invisible whispered something to the weakened Pikachu. _**"Do you wish to save my little Ashie?"**_

It sounded high pitched and cute. Why did is say 'my little Ashie'? Storm didn't have time to think about this as Ash was about to be ripped to shreds.

_**"Yes, I do. I want to save him, please!"**_ Storm cried out.

The invisible creature gave a sastisfying smile, even though nobody could see it, and held onto Storm. Storm felt energy coming from the creature and started running towards Ash and the incoming Fearow Flock.

Ash was surprised to see Storm jumping from his shoulder to the front of the Fearow Flock. The invisible creature somehow summoned lightning to strike the electric mouse. When it did, Storm felt so much power that it had to discharge all that extra energy, resulting in a literal explosion of electricity.

The Fearow Flock were nowhere to be seen. Ash and Storm were unconscious after the explosion. The invisible creature turned visible to reveal it to be none other then... Mew. The Mew waved its small hand and the storm clouds desipated, leaving the clear starry sky.

Mew looked at the Pikachu. _**"I thank you for your bravery and for saving my little Ashie."**_

Then she looked at her 'son' with a warm motherly smile, she wasn't angry at him for running away. In fact, she knew he would. "Oh Ashie, when will you ever learn you can't hide anything or run from your Memma? I knew you were planning to go on a Pokemon journey and 'running away' from me a long time ago. I suppose it's not time for you to truly become my child, at least not yet. I'll be watching you and I wish you the best of luck on your journey. No way was I letting those Spearow and Fearow do to you what they did to your human parents seven years ago. Becareful, my little Ashie."

After saying that, Mew patted his head and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before disappearing... presummingly turning invisible again or teleporting elsewhere.

As the morning sun rises, Ash and Storm both woke up at the same time, looking at each other's tired eyes. They both smiled at each other fondly.

"Well, we beat them." Ash said weakly as Storm nodded, too weak and tired to speak.

Mew was close by, however, and decided to let her 'son' see a little gift before he continues his journey, he deserves it after such bravery yesterday. There was a rainbow and thought this was a perfect time for Ho-Oh to appear.

Mew used Transform and turned herself into Ho-Oh, one of her favorite transformation as she and Ho-Oh were old friends when she visited Johto years ago.

As Ho-Oh, Mew slowly flew over her 'child' and his Pikahu, going towards the rainbow the rain caused last night. Ash and Storm looked up to see the Mew-turned- Ho-Oh flying towards the rainbow.

The Pokdex claims there was no data on such Pokemon. Even so, Ash knew this Pokemon. Mew actually had him meet Ho-Oh every week in the summer near the Bell Tower as they were good friends. Ho-Oh was like Ash's secondary father.

"What's Ho-Oh doing here? I thought he was back in Johto?" Ash wondered.

Storm would've asked Ash about this, if he could talk and remembered that Mew was Ash's Memma. The little Pikachu remembered Ash saying that the Fearow Flock killed his real parents seven years ago. Mew must've pitied him and adopted the boy.

'Ho-Oh' disappeared into the rainbow. Ash picked up Storm and began walking, he was relieved to see he was close to Virdian City, it was just down the hill. Storm licked Ash's cheek, the same spot Mew kissed him. Ash gave a smile, glad to know Storm liked and trusted him now. Ash continued to walk down the hill towards Viridian City while Storm finally let himself fall unconscious, knowing he was safe in Ash's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2, Team Rocket<strong>_

Ash was now running as soon as he got to Viridian City, he had a feeling he forgot something when he was passing Officer Jenny's station, but shrugged it off as he wanted to get Storm to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible.

Suddenly, someone pulled Ash's collar, stopping him from running any further and almost choking him.

"Hold it! Just where do you think you're going with that Pokemon, young man?" it was Officer Jenny and she seem to think he was stealing the Pikachu.

"Hey! It's _my_ Pokemon and it's hurt and I've got to get it to the Pokemon Center right away!" Ash exclaimed, a bit offended she would think he'd steal a Pokemon, he could never do that.

Jenny looked at the Pikachu and at Ash. "I'm sorry, I thought you were stealing it. Just show me your ID and you can go. You know that it's unusual for a Trainer to be carrying a Pokemon in his arms instead of in a Pokeball."

Ash nodded as he held out his Pokedex and showed Officer Jenny his ID. She nodded in approval.

"So you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Just out of curiousity, have you seen this 'Phantom Pokemon' everyone keeps talking about that was seen in Pallet Town?" she asked him.

Ash sweatdropped, was this really the time to be asking such questions? "Look, I really need to get Storm to the Pokemon Center. Please tell me where it is so I can find it."

Jenny smiled and said, "Oh don't you worry about that. This is a Pokemon Emergency, I'll have you there in no time at all."

Ash soon found himself on Officer Jenny's motorcycle. Now Ash really feels like he's forgetting something... something about cycling and Officer Jenny? The nagging thought went away, however, when Jenny stepped on the gas and Ash held onto Storm tightly so the Pikachu wouldn't be sent flying.

Ash didn't notice a certain orange/red head girl was behind him and she was beyond miffed as she ran after them, already knowing where he was going.

Officer Jenny soon saw a huge building with the big letter 'P' on it. "There is it, get ready Ash."

"That's the Pokemon Center? It's huge!" Ash had seen a few Pokemon Center before when his 'Memma' took him to a few cities, but never one so big before.

"This is where it gets tricky, now hold on tight Ash." Jenny warned right before her motorcycle was literally sent flying and landed right in front of Nurse Joy's counter... a perfect landing.

"We have a drive way, you know." Nurse Joy said when she saw Jenny leaving skid marks on her nice clean floor.

"This is a Pokemon Emergency." Jenny said quickly.

Ash stood up and showed the unconscious Pikachu in his arms. "Please help him."

"Looks like a Pikachu." Nurse Joy hurried over to the computer and typed. "I need a small stretcher for an electric rodent, stat!"

_**"Right away."**_ two Chansey said as they came strolling in a stretcher. To Officer Jenny and possibly Nurse Joy, all they heard was: "Chansey."

Ash sighed, it's not easy being the only human around able to understand Pokemon. The Chansey gently placed Storm on the stretcher and pushed him into the Emergency Room.

"We'll have Pikachu better in no time." Nurse Joy assured the boy.

"We'll leave it in your capable hands, Nurse Joy. And I think I better move my motorcycle..." Jenny laughed nervously.

"Next time use the driveway." Nurse Joy chuckled as Officer Jenny left.

"Is there anything I could do, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"You could try being more responsible. As a Trainer, you shouldn't keep making your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition, now we have to heal your Pikachu." Nurse Joy scolded him.

"What? But you don't even know what happened! I didn't make Storm keep battling, we were-" but he was interrupted.

"No exscuses young man. It's your responsibility as its Trainer to be more careful next time. Now sit in the waiting room, your Pikachu will be better in no time." Nurse Joy said as she went into the Emergency Room.

Ash let out a sigh, "Can't believe she scolded me. Those Spearow and Fearow attacked us. Then again, maybe it is my fault for running away from home in the first place."

Ash sat in the chair. He was still sleepy from all the chaos that happened yesterday, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

_Ash opened his eyes to see Mew in front of him. He couldn't move his body for some reason._

_ "Just because you 'ran away' from home, Ashie, doesn't mean I'm no longer with you." Mew said to him._

_ "What? What do you mean, Memma?" Ash asked._

_ "I'm always with you, my little Ashie. I'll be watching you as you go on your Pokemon Journey and perhaps someday you'll become my true child." she smiled warmly at him._

_ "You mean you knew?"_

_ "Of course, you can never hide anything from your Memma. Just remember, when you get into trouble, I'll always be there for you, Ashie." Mew said with a motherly smile as she rubbed his cheek gently._

Ash soon woke up and saw Storm still hasn't come out of the Emergency Room. He sighed and wondered how long it'll be? Ash wondered if his Memma was here? She does have the ability to turn invisible after all.

Ash sighed as he looked at the computers. "I should call Professor Oak."

It didn't take long for Prof. Oak to answer the call. "Hello... Ash, is that you? You're already in Viridian City?"

"Yeah. I made it here alright." Ash said.

"I'm glad to see that. You know, when you left here with Pikachu I was worried you wouldn't be able to handle it. Though I still bet my grandson a million dollars that you've caught a new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City."

Ash sweatdropped, Prof. Oak will be losing a lot of money. "Uh... well... money isn't everything, right?"

That was all the answer Prof. Oak needed to realize Ash hadn't caught any new Pokemon before arriving. "Oh why do I even bother?"

"But I did see a Ho- I mean a really big and raindbowy bird Pokemon flying over the rainbow." Ash almost slipped up, he didn't want Prof. Oak to know just how knowledgable he was with Pokemon, especially Legendary Pokemon since not many knew about them.

"Oh don't be silly, Ash, there's no way you could've seen such a Pokemon. Trainers search their whole lives and never seen it." Oak, of course didn't believe Ash's tale. Ash get the feeling he could tell Prof. Oak the truth about his 'Memma' being Mew and no one would believe him.

Prof. Oak then put on a serious look on his face. "Now listen, Ash Ketchum, you can't be a good Pokemon Trainer without any Pokemon. You really need to start capturing Pokemon if you ever hope to catch up with your Rival."

"Uh... just how many Pokemon does Gary have?" Ash dared to ask.

Oak thought about it and said, "He's already caught ten Pokemon."

"TEN!" Ash shouted in shock, he could hardly catch one! Now this had the boy in a slump.

Then Prof. Oak's doorbell rang. "Oh, there's my pizza! It's been nice talking to you Ash, best of luck out there." then he hung up.

Just then, a familiar and angry voice shouted, "THERE YOU ARE!"

Ash jumped when he saw that orange/red hair girl, she was angry and she was holding her bike... or what use to be her bike. It was all charcoal now.

"W-what happened to your bike?" Ash must've forgotten he had the bike with him when Storm exploded that large electric bomb.

"What happened to my bike? YOU happened to it you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now you're going to pay me back every cent it cost me!" she yelled angerly at him.

Ash sweatdropped when he realized she's one of THOSE tomboy girls. "I'm sorry about your bike. I promise I'll pay you back when I can. My name is Ash by the way."

"I'm called Misty, but right now I'm your worst nightmare if you don't pay me back my bike right now!" she snapped at him.

"Look, I have my Pikachu to worry about right now. He's in the Emergency Room." Ash said worriedly. Misty has a soft spot for Pokemon, she went from a frenzy fury to a worried girl when she realized that the Pikachu was in the Emergency Room.

As if on cue, the doors opened up and Nurse Joy, along with Chansey, came out with Storm on the stretcher and had some kind of energy light bulb strapped to his head.

"Storm, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"Storm, your Pikachu, is fine. It's just resting right now, good thing you brought it here so fast." Nurse Joy assured him with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked her as he petted Storm.

"So you nickname your Pokemon? Not a lot of people do that." Misty noticed Ash was calling his Pikachu 'Storm'.

Just then, Officer Jenny was making an announcment and sounded a little frantic. "ATTENTION! WE HAVE SIGNS OF POKEMON THIEVES IN THE CITY, PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT AND BE EXTREMLY CAUTIOUS."

"Sounds bad..." Ash started to say when two Pokeballs came crashing down fromt he ceiling.

The Pokeballs released a gray, ball like Pokemon with a poison symbol on its belly and the other released a purple rattle snake: Koffing and Ekans.

"What's going on!" Misty yelled over the smoke the Koffing conjured up.

"Prepare for trouble." "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation." a woman's voice said.

"To unit all people from within our nation." a man's voice said and they kept switching with each line.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse." "James." "Team Rocket blast off to the speed of light!" "Surronder now or prepare to fight!'

Then a cream cat with a gold coin on its forehead jumped and landed on its two feet. "Meowth, that's right!"

"What're you talking about, you're not making any sense!" Misty yelled irrated.

"The little girl has no idea what we're saying, James." Jesse said mockingly.

"Perhaps we should enlighten her?" James also said mockingly.

"It's like a poem. I think they want to steal rare Pokemon." Ash guessed.

"The little boy is corrected. We came here for rare and strong Pokemon." the talking Meowth said.

Ash was surprised that the Meowth can speak human language, he must've worked hard to learn how to speak it. Ash always thought only Chatot can speak in human language and that bird is only found all the way in Sinnoh.

"Then you came in the wrong place, this is a place for weak and sick Pokemon." Nurse Joy pointed out.

Team Rocket wasn't at all discouraged. "Perhaps, but we wouldn't be surprised if there was some rare and valuble Pokemon in this dump." Jesse said with a sinister smile.

"Okay, you're really starting to bug me." Ash was getting irrated and hope they wouldn't find his Memma.

"Did you hear that?" Jesse chuckled.

"The boy is bugged." James smiled sinisterly.

"Meowth, then let's squash him." Meowth grinned evily.

"Koffing!" "Ekans!"

_**"Yes Master." "We will obey."**_ Ash heard the Koffing and Ekans say before they started smashing everything in sight.

"This way, quick!" Nurse Joy called to Ash and Misty. The two kids followed Nurse Joy while pushing Storm's stroller into a room filled with Pokeballs.

The lights went out. "What happened?" Misty asked in concern.

"They must've cut the power. But we got our own Pika Power!" Nurse Joy smirked. The emergency lights came on as dozens of Pikachu were running on a wheel using their electric powers on the generator.

"That's smart, not many Nurse Joy uses Pokemon power." Ash noted.

Nurse Joy quickly turned on the computer. "We have to save these Pokeballs before they find us. I'll transport them to Pewter City."

Ash saw the mechanical hand taking each Pokeball one by one and the machine transported them to Pewter City one by one... the boy knew this was too slow, there's no way they could transport _all_ these Pokeballs before Team Rocket found them.

Ash's fear came to reality as Koffing busted down the door and broke the shelf that kept the Pokeballs, now they're all over the place.

"Quick, pick up those Pokeballs!" cried Nurse Joy.

Ash started picking them up when Misty shouted, "This is war! Don't just hold them, throw them!"

Ash quickly figured what she meant. "Okay, here goes! Go Pokeball!" he threw the Pokeball in his hand, it released... a Pidgey.

_**"You called?"**_ the Pidgey said looking at it's oppenent.

The Ekans just hissed at the Pidgey and it flew away in fear. _**"I'm not fighting that thing!"**_ it cried before returning itself back in its Pokeball.

Ash tried another, but it was empty. Joy sighed and said some are indeed empty. "We'll never beat them that way!" Misty cried.

"Okay, okay, I'll try this one." Ash threw another Pokeball and was relieved when there was actually a Pokemon in it... not so happy when he realized the Pokemon was a Rattata... Ekans was one of Rattata's worst predator.

_**"I'm ready to fight and bite!"**_ the Rattata said determinedly... until it spotted the snake Pokemon it would be facing.

_**"Fooood!"**_ Ekans hissed, scaring the poor Rattata before it returned itself back in its Pokeball for safety. Ash briefly wondered if Remi would've fought this Ekans regardless of it being her worst predator?

"They're just too strong." Ash groaned.

"Now hand over all the rare Pokemon you've got and we'll be on our way." Jesse demanded.

"Alright, just leave it to me. Water's my specialty." Misty threw her own Pokeball and released... a floundering Goldeen. Goldeen can be tough... if they were in water, otherwise they're as useless as a Magikarp.

"Wow... she's all washed up." James said when he saw the pathetic floundering Goldeen.

Misty returned the Goldeen into the Pokeball. "Everyone knows Water types are at a disadventage without water."

"Techniqually that's not true, mostly the fish Pokemon needs water. The rest usually have legs to walk on land." Ash corrected.

Misty glared at the boy and said, "We don't have time for such things. Just get Storm and get out of here."

Ash then understood, she was providing a distraction so he and Storm could get away. Pushing the stretcher with the Pikachu on it, Ash ran with Koffing and Ekans right behind him.

_**"Come back!" "We catch you!"**_ they sounded like primative cavemen, but Ash knew most Poison types are like that until they evovle and speak better.

Unfortunaly, the stretcher ended up hitting the burnt bike, causing Ash to fall and Storm to wake up. Storm saw Ash was on the floor and saw an Ekans and a Koffing coming after him, immediently the Pikachu knew the situation was dire and Ash needed his help.

_**"PIKACHU, COME HELP!"**_ Storm called out his fellow Pikachu from the generator, they came jumping onto the stretcher in a big pile. They all used Thundershock on Jesse, James, Koffing and Ekans. Meowth was the only one who escaped.

"Do I have to do everything around here? Watch out Pikachu, you're mine." Meowth said as he stalked towards them.

Storm came on top of the Pikachu pile, still had that lightbulb strapped to his head. Ash took notice of Storm.

"Storm, glad to see you're okay." Ash smiled.

Storm then said, _**"Ash, I need more power. Think you could provide some so we could really show these punks a thing or two?"**_

Ash nodded and went on what was left of Misty's bike and started peddling hard. The electricity generated to the light and Storm hopped on it, the electricity pumped from the lightbulb on his head and into his body. Storm can really feel the power now. Team Rocket all looked nervous as Storm got ready to let loose a really big one since the lightning with the Spearow and Fearow.

_**"Here it is. My THUNDERSHOCK!"**_ Storm discharged a Thundershock so powerful it could easily be mistaken as and rival a Thunder attack. He continued to zap Team Rocket and their Pokemon until Koffing couldn't take it anymore and let loose some gas, when the electric shock touched it, it caused a huge explosion, destroying the entire building! Officer Jenny happened to have made it just in time to see sparks fly... literally.

"Too late... but not for the fireworks." she said to herself, amazed and wondered what just happened.

The next morning, Ash, Storm and Misty had all left to go to the Viridian Forest. Nurse Joy's building may be destroyed, but all the Pokemon were safe and somehow her computer was still intact; she was talking to her sister in Pewter City.

"The Pokeballs you sent all arrived here safely." her sister said with a smile.

"Thanks sis, that's a relief to hear." Nurse Joy said in relief.

"Those kids sure are something, aren't they?" Jenny chuckled.

"Oh yeah, they'll be coming your way, sis. If they could get through the Viridian Forest." Joy said worriedly. The Viridian Forest was like a maze and has poisonous Bug type Pokemon like Weedle or Beedrill.

"Don't worry, from what I've seen, they'll be just fine." Officer Jenny assured the nurse.

"I hope you're right." Joy smiled back.

And so, Ash, Storm and Misty continue their quest. Wait... why is Misty following Ash? Oh right, he owed her a new bike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, The Forest of Viridian<strong>_

Ash, Storm and their newest companion; Misty, were walking through the Viridian Forest. Storm wanted to ask Ash a few things like why Misty was following them and if Mew really adopted Ash. Ash told Storm he couldn't talk to him with Misty here, otherwise she'll find out his little secret of being able to talk to Pokemon.

_**"What's so bad about her finding out you could talk to us?"**_ Storm asked him again while Misty was busy looking around the forest nervously.

"She'll find it suspiscious and I don't want to have to lie if I could help it." Ash whispered to the curious Pikachu. Ever since Storm found out about Ash being raised by the great Mew itself, he's been asking questions to Ash like there's no tomorrow.

"Come on, Ash, let's get out of here before any creepy Bug type Pokemon shows up." Misty said with a cringe.

Ash gave Misty a look and said, "I thought you liked Pokemon? What's so bad about Bug types?"

"Nothing, I just... I'm afraid of them, okay?" she admitted grugdingly.

Ash nodded in understanding, people have their phobias and fears like Pokemon do. The Viridian Forest was the worst place on Kanto for poor Misty since it's filled with Bug types.

"Hey Storm, doesn't your kind live here too?" Ash asked his Pikachu with curiousity.

_**"Yes, we do, but we mostly hide ourselves very well from outsiders."**_ Storm briefly explained while Ash pretended to guess what he was saying.

Suddenly, Misty let out a horrfying scream. Causing Ash and Storm to jump and scream themselves. They both looked around frantically.

"What happened? Where's the fire?" Ash asked looking around frantically.

"Th-th-there's a Bug Pokemon." Misty was shaking as she pointed at a small, green caterpillar.

"Oh, it's just a Caterpie, for a second I thought someone was getting mugged or something." he began laughing until he saw the fierce murderous look in her eyes and immediently shut up.

_**"She's kind of cute."**_ Ash and Storm heard the Caterpie said and noticed it... make it 'he' was looking at Misty.

Ash took out his Pokedex. _**"Caterpie, the caterpillar Pokemon. Caterpie's horn is smooth and if someone touches it, it will charge at them. Caterpie also uses its String Shot to cover itself or its enemies."**_

Ash sighed, how could a Caterpie fall in love with a human? "Let me try something."

Ash took out an empty Pokeball and threw it at the Caterpie. The caterpillar Pokemon turned red and immediently was sent into the Pokeball. The Pokeball wiggled a few times before it stopped and there was a *click*.

Ash jumped for joy as he picked up the Pokeball that held his very first captured Pokemon. "Alright! I caught a Caterpie and my very first Pokemon!

_**"Way to go, Ash, and you didn't even need my help!"**_ Storm cheered.

"I think it's because Caterpie is already a weak Pokemon, that is until I train it and catch a whole bunch of new friends." Ash grinned widely.

"That's uh... great. Just please don't let it out of the Pokeball." Misty said shakingly.

"I need to give Caterpie a name now. Let's see... Caterpie evolves into Butterfree, right? How about... Flutter?" Ash suggested.

_**"Not that good in my opinon, but an okay name for a Butterfree since they flutter their wings so much."**_ Storm commented.

"Sorry Misty, but I've got to train Flutter and the only way to do that is to let it out for some experience." Ash said to Misty.

"Uh... r-right... then I'll just... stay waaay over here." Misty said nervously as she stood five feet away... make that ten feet away from Ash.

Ash opened the Pokeball to released his new Caterpie. Flutter looked around curiously.

"Hey Caterpie, I've decided to call you Flutter if that's okay with you."

_**"It's okay with me. I hope to become a Butterfree soon someday."**_ the Caterpie said with stars in its big, black eyes.

"Alright, then we'll train until you evovle, Flutter. Now what's the best training method for a Caterpie?" Ash wondered looking around the forest.

Flutter then spotted Misty and immediently ran towards her, scaring the poor girl. Flutter nudged its head on Misty's shaking leg showing affection.

"Wow, Misty. Looks like Flutter really likes you." Ash giggled and so did Storm.

"Great... just keep it away from me!" Misty cried in panic trying to crawl away. Flutter looked hurt that Misty just crawled away from him like that.

"Aw come on, Misty, you're hurting Flutter's feelings." Ash didn't like that Misty did that, he understood she's afraid of Bug types, but hurting a Pokemon's feelings didn't bode well with him.

Ash sighed, he knew Misty wouldn't dare get near the Caterpie, so he picked it up. "Alright, let's train you up. Don't worry, Misty can be a hothead at times, but she's really... sweet." Ash hesitated on 'sweet' because he'd rarely ever saw the sweet side of Misty.

For the rest of the day in the Viridian Forest, Ash had Storm and Flutter train. Ash needed Storm to level up as well because he didn't want him in the Emergency Room again after the Spearow and Fearow inccident.

There were random Pidgey around the forest, making it easy for the Pikachu, for the Caterpie... not so much. The little Bug type was too weak to do much damage on them and Ash had to switch in for Storm more often to keep Flutter from getting too injured. Misty just silently watched.

It was dark now, night had come. Ash decided to set up camp for the night and continue trainning tomorrow. "Tomorrow we'll have another day of trainning, then we'll see if we could catch more Pokemon or move on to Pewter City." Ash said to Storm and Flutter.

"We'd all get some sleep if you'd shut your big mouth!" Misty snapped, obviously irratable that she has to sleep in the forest full of bugs.

"Yeesh, she's cranky. Good night, Storm and Flutter." Ash said as he layed down in his sleeping bag.

_**"Ashie, it's playtime."**_ said a familiar voice playfully.

"Mem...ma?" Ash opened his eyes groggly to see the oh so familiar little pink cat floating above him.

_**"C'mon, it's playtime again. It's been three days, so I want my playtime with my child."**_ Mew said happily as she pointed her finger at Ash, causing his body to float.

"But it's almost morning, I don't want my friends to wake up and see me gone!" Ash said frantically as he and Mew started floating away from the others, who were still asleep.

Mew giggled and said, _**"Oh don't worry about that, my little Ashie, I made it so morning never comes until playtime is over."**_

Ash sighed and said, "You'd think with our relationship I would be a baby Mew and you are my real Memma."

Mew gave a longing stare at Ash when he said that. "...What?"

_**"Soon, very soon, I shall make you my real child, my little Ashie."**_ Mew said happily and cooing like a Latias.

It was then Ash finally realized what Mew intended to do to him before he 'left home': she wanted to fully transform him into a baby Mew, and I mean a perminate transformation. As in Ash's human DNA would no longer exist and would all be replaced with Mew's DNA and body.

"You mean... you'd turn me into a real baby Mew?" Ash asked his Memma.

Mew answered with a gleeful nod. Ash didn't know how to react. He's never heard of a human turning into a Pokemon permitnattly before, let alone a Legendary Pokemon like Mew. She seriously wanted to turn him into her real baby?

_**"Let it out, you know you want to."**_ Mew said with a knowing smile.

Ash was trembling and he soon let out a loud scream, "I'M GOING TO BE A MEW!"

Mew was giggling, happy to hear Ash was excited to be a Mew like herself. _**"But I've decided the right time isn't here yet. I'll turn you into my real baby when the time is right."**_

"When is the right time, Memma?" Ash asked eagerly and curiously.

Mew chuckled as she tapped Ash's nose with her small paw and he laughed. _**"Oh don't you worry about that, my little Ashie. For now just enjoy your time as a real human Pokemon Trainer. Just remember I'll always be your Memma and will protect you from danger."**_

"Right, thanks and I love you, Memma." Ash said as he hugged the little Mew, who cooed and enjoyed the hug.

"Oh yeah, if I turn into a Mew while still on my Pokemon Journey... then would I still be able to continue the journey?" Ash asked.

_**"Of course, whatever you do before and after the Transformation is up to you. I just wish you the best of luck like any good Memma would. Now let's play, I'm sure you'll love this game."**_

Mew only played a simple game with Ash this time. She decided to give Ash a little taste of what it's like being in the body of a Mew by Transforming him into a Mew himself.

Ash felt all giddy. The two pink cats flew around the forest with no care in the world. For once, Ash never wanted Mew's game to end and that's saying a lot, to be able to fly freely and relax with other Pokemon was so great. Of course most of the Pokemon were Bug or Flying types and they were asleep, but Ash didn't care, he loved being Mew too much to care.

Unfortunaly for Ash, Mew wanted him to continue his quest. Ash sighed as she turned him back human and set him down back on his sleeping bag.

_**"Aw, don't pout Ashie. Someday you'll be a real Mew, my child. Just do your best out there, and remember: Memma's watching and rooting for you."**_ Mew gave him a playful wink before he smiled. With that, Mew disappeared and the morning sun began to rise in the sky.

"I just can't wait to be a Mew." Ash said quietly to himself.

As Ash was waiting for Storm and Flutter to wake up, Misty suddenly let out a very loud scream. Instantly waking up the Pikachu and making the human boy jump three feet in the air.

"What's wrong? Did someone get mugged?" Ash looked around frantically.

"No, but someone will soon! What is this thing doing sleeping near me!" Misty screeched pointing an accusing finger at the Caterpie.

Ash soon realized that Flutter must've been sleeping in front of Misty's face and she woke up to his face. "Aw, Flutter just wants to be your friend, Misty."

"Well if it wants to be friend it can get out of my face! If _you're_ a Pokemon get out of _my_ face and into that Pokeball!" Misty shouted at Flutter, causing the poor Caterpie to feel awful.

"Misty! How could you say such things to Flutter? Apologize to him, right now!" Ash scolded, but Flutter already put himself back into his Pokeball.

Ash sighed, with Misty being so terribly afraid of Bug type Pokemon, it caused her to be mean to Flutter and really hurt the Caterpie's feelings. Ash couldn't really do much about it until Misty can somehow overcome her fear and apologize to Flutter.

Just then, a bird Pokemon came swooping down the sky and landed near them looking for food. Ash was surprised to see that it was...

"A Pidgeotto." he held out his Pokedex.

"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto is the evolve form of Pidgey, it has sharp claws and is very fast. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto is quite aggressive, approach with caution."

Ash put away the Pokedex and wondered briefly if he should attempt to capture the Pidgeotto, he wasn't really planning on using a Flying type until he catches a Dratini later on. Then again, he could always sent the Pokemon over to Prof. Oak. He really wanted to test his capturing skills on a more stronger Pokemon then a Caterpie now that Storm is cooperating with him.

"Okay. Storm, get out there. I'm going to try to catch this Pidgeotto." Ash said as Storm got into battle position.

The Pidgeotto flew up into the sky, trying to attack the Pikachu. "Storm, use Thundershock!"

_**"Have a taste of my Thundershock!"**_ Storm discharged a jolt of lightning at the bird Pokemon, causing it to become paralyzed.

Ash took this time to throw a Pokeball at it. The Pidgeotto was caught into the Pokeball. The Pokeball wiggled a few times before there was a *click* and it stopped moving.

"Alright! I caught Pidgeotto!" Ash jumped and cheered along with Storm.

"Wow, that was some pretty good strategey, using an Electric type against a Flying type. I thought you were going to do something stupid and use that Caterpie against it." Misty commented.

"Please, I'm not _that_ dumb. Besides, don't you think it's time you and Flutter made up?" Ash said to Misty.

Before Misty could reply, both of them heard a very familiar laugh. Looking around, they saw it was Jesse, James and their talking Meowth. They said their motto (I'm not going to retype it, it's a waste of space).

"What're you guys doing here? The Viridian Forest don't have any rare Pokemon you're after." Ash said to them.

"Yeah, all there is here are some creepy Bug type Pokemon." Misty said with a cringe.

"On the contrary, there is a Pokemon here that we want." Jesse said as she and James both pointed at Storm.

"That Pikachu is the one we want." James said.

"Hand over the Pokemon, kid." Meowth demanded.

"Huh? Hey! This is _my_ Pikachu, why don't you go find your own?" Ash snapped.

"The only Pikachu we want is that one." Jesse said.

"That Pikachu is a rare and powerful one, it's the only one we want." James said.

"Stop giving away all our secrets!" Meowth shouted scratching both of their faces.

Ash looked at Storm. Storm looked at Ash, both looked confused.

"Is Storm really that special?" Ash asked them.

"Your Pikachu's powers impressed even me, it exceeded it's evolutionary powers. Why I-" Meowth didn't get a chance to finish as Jesse and James both started stomping on his body.

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jesse snapped.

"Stop talking before you tell them everything!" James also snapped.

"I'm in charge, cut it out!" Meowth shouted in pain.

_**"Am I really that special? The only reason we beat them in the first place was because we used that bicycle power."**_ Storm said to Ash.

Ash had a look of concern on his face. _'If they became that impressed with Storm because of that little power Thundershock enough to steal him... I wonder just what they would do to Memma if they ever find her?'_

Then he heard his Memma's giggling voice in his head. _"Don't worry, Ashie, they won't find me unless I want them to. How do you think your Memma's gone unseen by humans all these eons?"_ she said in his head even though nobody could see her.

Ash rolled his eyes at his Memma's playful antics. Jesse and James then released their two Pokemon: Koffing and Ekans.

"A Double Battle? Alright, then I'll use-" before Ash could send out Pidgeotto and Storm into battle, Misty suddenly pipped up.

"Wait a minute, Ash! The Indigo League states only one Pokemon at a time can be used."

"What? But Trainers can use two Pokemon at a time. Some even used three in Unova." Ash protested back.

"But it's against the rules _here_, in _Kanto_!" Misty said firmly.

Ash grumbled; following the rules may just make him lose if it's two against one. Sometimes he wished he lived in Unova so he could sic three Pokemon at once on their butts.

"Alright Storm, let's-"

"Koffing, use Sludge!" James quickly called out.

Koffing opened its mouth and icky black sludge tar came out, blinding Storm's eyes!

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Ash shouted angerily at them.

"Of course not, we're the bad guys." James stated simply.

"And bad guys don't play by the rules." Jesse smugged.

"Of course they don't, because only cowards cheat to win a battle." Ash gritted his teeth.

"How dare you call us cowards, little boy!" Jesse snapped.

Ash picked up the blinded Pikachu and handed him to Misty. "Take care of Storm and don't let them take him. I'm going to see if Pidgeotto... Gale, can beat them." Ash picked the name 'Gale' for Pidgeotto.

"Ash, becareful." Misty said.

_**"I believe in you, Ash!" **_Storm called out.

"Go Gale!" Ash tossed his Pokeball and Gale came right out flying.

_**"Ready for battle!"**_ Gale said flying around.

"Koffing, it's grime time." James said confidently as Koffing floated to the sky near Gale.

Koffing let out another Sludge attack on the bird. Gale was too fast, however, and dived down before it could get hit.

"Ekans, go get your dinner!" Jesse ordered her snake.

Ekans almost bit down on Gale, but he luckly managed to get out of the way before it had the chance.

"Gale, use Gust! Blow them both away!" Ash ordered. Gale flapped its wings to create a tornado.

"Ekans, burrow underground!" Ekans quickly went underground to avoid the tornado, Koffing was caught in it, but withstood it easily being a physical wall.

Ekans came out of the ground and tackled the Pidgeotto. Koffing followed and tackled the poor bird down. Ash knew Gale was beaten and returned it back to the Pokeball before it could take anymore punishment.

"Now hand over the Pikachu." Jesse demanded.

"Now hold on, I still have one more Pokemon!" Ash said, though he knew he might as well throw in the towel. Flutter stood no chance against them.

"But Ash, a Caterpie's no match for them!" Misty cried.

_**"Let me fight! I can take them!"**_ Storm cried out determinedly.

Misty rubbed the sludge on its eyes. "Sorry Storm, but you can't battle in that condition." she said knowing he wanted to fight.

Before Ash could think about surrendering, he heard Mew's voice in his head again.

_"Oh Ashie, don't be afraid to use Flutter. I'll lend it my power to help."_ she assured him.

Ash nodded, knowing his Memma can most definatly give the power to the Caterpie and win. He threw the Pokeball to release the Caterpie.

_**"Why me? Why am I fighting these two?"**_ Flutter asked nervously looking at their fiercesome faces.

"What's that? A measly little bug?" Meowth said surprised to see such a 'weakling'.

"Ha, ha, ha! Get the bug spray." Jesse laughed along with James and Meowth.

Koffing and Ekans both launched at the helpless Caterpie. Ash noticed a small pink light twinkling right above the trempling Caterpie. It was then Ash realized Mew was there, powering up Flutter.

With new confidence, Ash shouted, "Flutter, use String Shot!"

Flutter shot out a sticky and silky string from its mouth. Now normally String Shot could only slow down an oppenent, and a weak Caterpie should only be able to hit their noses, but for some reason, the strings kept going until it completely covered up Ekans's face and Koffing's entire body. Ash knew that was courtesy of his Memma's powers.

"Now Tackle!" Flutter headbutted the Koffing's body, using Mew's power up, literally throwing it at the Ekans's covered head, causing both of them to be thrown back and hitting a tree.

Jesse and James couldn't believe what they just saw. "Beaten by a Caterpie!" "That really bugs me!"

"Now watch a real Pokemon in action." Meowth said as he drew his claws. Using Mew's power one last time, Flutter managed to cover up Meowth's entire body with his String Shot.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off." James said picking up the frozen Meowth.

"You may have beaten us today, but we'll be back!" Jesse exclaimed as they returned Ekans and Koffing into their Pokeballs and ran away.

Ash cheered as Flutter and Storm jumped for joy. "You did well, Flutter, for our first real battle. What a victory."

_**"It's weird, I felt like a surge of energy suddenly went through me."**_ Flutter said.

Ash then winked to the invisible creature, who giggled in response.

_**"Way to go, Flutter."**_ Storm cheered as he wipped the rest of the sludge off his face.

Misty gave a small smile. "You really do love Pokemon, don't you?"

"Of course. Since Flutter here saved Storm, don't you think you should at least thank it?" Ash said holding out Flutter.

Misty gulped. "I guess you're right." this may be a good chance for her to end her fear of Bug types.

Misty tried to pet the Caterpie, so she slowly reached her hand toward Flutter... until Flutter shot out String Shot that caused Misty to jump back in fright.

"Flutter?" Ash put Flutter down as he began surronding himself with the silky string, slowly becoming a cacoon.

"It's evolving." Misty pointed out.

Ash gave a huge smile. "Flutter, this is awesome!"

_**"It sure is, evolution changes a Pokemon's name and appearence, as well as make them stronger."**_ Storm said as Flutter became bigger.

Soon, the Caterpie was gone and in its place was a green cacoon like Pokemon. Ash analyzed his Pokedex.

_**"Metapod, the Cacoon Pokemon. Metapod is the evolve form of Caterpie. Metapod remains inactive and hardens the shell to protect the soft body inside while it awaits its evolution."**_

Ash picked up his newly evolved Metapod. "Glad to see you've evolved, Flutter, you'll be a Butterfree in no time."

_**"Thanks, I'm looking... forward... to... it."**_ Flutter said slowly, apparently Metapod don't like to speak very much.

"Hey Misty, you two were about to make up." Ash smiled to the girl.

"Well I..." a Beedrill suddenly flew past Misty's face, causing her to shriek.

"Oh I'll do anything, let's just get out of this forest!" she cried.

"We still have to find a way out first, c'mon, maybe I could catch a few new Pokemon along the way." Ash said eagerly.

_**"Wait for me, Ash!"**_ Storm said as he happily ran up to his Trainer.

Mew, invisible, giggled as she watched her 'child' running off carefree. Yes, he'll make a fine young Mew.

_"Just remember, my little Ashie, I'll always be watching and helping you when you need it."_

_** To Be Continued...**_


	2. Part 2: Pewter City

_**Author's Note: Some people may be a bit confused as to why Mew would torture her child. Well I've read another fanfic about how Mew loved playing and torturing another human she treats as her own ken, so I was inspired by that fic to make my Mew similar but less drastic. I'm glad you all like it, the story will start to divert a little bit from the anime from here since Ash will start using different move set and Pokemon against the Gym Leaders.**_

_**Disclaimer: Why would I even be using this fanfic if I had owned Pokemon? Nobody here does as far as I know.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_** The Child of Mew**_

_** Chapter 4, Samurai's Challenge and Remi's Bravery**_

It's a nice, peaceful afternoon in the Viridian Forest. That is, until a certain orange/red hair girl ruined it with her loud scream.

Ash, no longer taking Misty's screams as someone getting mugged anymore, asked, "What's wrong now?"

"I saw another Bug, gross!" she pointed.

There was a yellow centapede/caterpillar Pokemon with a pointy stinger on its head and tail.

Ash checked his Pokedex. "Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Unlike Caterpie, Weedle has a poisonous stinger on its head as a protection."

"A stinger, huh? Sounds tricky." Ash said a bit concerned since he has no Antitode nor Pecha berry to cure any ill effects the Weedle may cause.

_**"Maybe you should just skip this one, Ash. I'd rather not get poisoned in a place with no poison healing berries like Pechas."**_ Storm was also concerned.

Misty saw the Weedle trying to crawl up her legs. This caused the girl to scream and run away like crazy. "Don't just stand there, catch it!"

Ash looked up and noticed something moving in the air. It was definatly his Memma. Even though she didn't tell him anything telepathically, he knew she would use her powers to take away the poison if any of his Pokemon gets struck by it.

"No problem, Storm. That poison doesn't scare me." Ash said with confidence.

_**"Fine, but it sure scares the Thundershocks out of me. I'm sitting this one out."**_ Storm was being stubborn again.

"Fine, I'll use Gale then since he has an advantage over Bug types." Ash sent out his Pidgeotto, which stood bravely in front of the Weedle.

_**"What's this? Lunch?"**_ Gale looked at the Weedle hungrily.

"Now hold on there, Gale, I'm catching that Weedle. Use Gust!" Ash ordered.

_**"Fine. Here goes!"**_ Gale flapped its wings, creating a small twister around the little Weedle.

Meanwhile, Misty was out in the forest trying to calm her nerves... that is, until a Samurai suddenly came up from behind and put the sword in front of her face, almost touching her nose.

"Greetings oh shrieking maiden. Are you perhaps the Pokemon Trainer that comes from the town of Pallet?" he asked.

"No, that's not me. I'm from Cerulean City." she nervously said.

"Alas, my search continues. I'd advice you to refrain from anymore shrieking, least your goal is to attract a swarm of Beedrill." said the Samurai as he seath his sword and walked away.

"Why would he be looking for... wait... that's Ash!" Misty gasped when she realized Ash is who this guy with the sword is looking for.

Back with Ash, Gale had weakened the Weedle enough for capture priority.

"Great job, Gale, now for the capture." Ash was about to throw his Pokeball at the Weedle when someone walked up to him.

"Greetings, are you perhaps a Pokemon Trainer that came from Pallet Town?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm a Pokemon Trainger that came from Pallet, but I'm a little busy right now." he said not taking his eyes off the prize... that is until Misty came running in screaming.

"ASH! You're about to get stabbed by a sword!" she screamed.

This caused Ash to spin around just in time to see the sword in front of his face, almost touching his nose. Ash could feel his Memma was NOT amused, he held up his hand to make sure she didn't do anything to this guy until he figures out what his goal is.

"What're you doing with that sword?" Ash asked nervously.

"No need to fear, I just want to challenge you to a Pokemon Battle." the Samurai said.

"But I..." Ash turned around to see the Weedle was already walking away.

"No!" he quickly tossed the Pokeball at it, but it hit a tree instead and the Weedle got away.

"Oh great... it got away." Ash sighed.

"You're such a novice. You'll be defeated easily." Samurai said as he tossed out his Pokeball to reveal a fiercesome brown beetle like Pokemon with two thorny horns ready to crush.

Ash took out his Pokedex. "Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir has an aggressive personaility, they use their horns to crush their enemies."

"Gale, return!" Ash called back his Pidgeotto.

Ash knew those horns were strong, but he knew something that's even harder then a Pinsir's horn and threw out another Pokeball.

"_**Ash? I'm still sleepy."**_ Flutter the Metapod whinned.

"Your Metapod will be crushed in half!" Samurai mocked.

"Ash, call it back, not even a Bug deserves this!" Misty cried.

_**"Flutter! You'll be crushed! Ash, use me instead!"**_ Storm cried too.

"It's okay, you two, everything is under control." Ash assured them.

"Flutter, use Harden." Flutter made his body harder then stone as the Pinsir picked him up with its horns trying to crush him. Flutter's body was too hard, however, the Pinsir's thorns broke into pieces.

"I told ya it was under control." Ash smirked.

_**"Too easy, next."**_ Flutter said with a yawn... if he had a visible mouth.

"Pinsir return! You're quite clever for a novice I see. Then here's my next Pokemon." Samurai sent out another Pokeball.

Ash was surprised to see it was another Metapod. "That's no good, a Metapod VS Metapod match would last forever. Flutter retur-"

He was interrupted when he heard buzzing noises, turning around, to everyone's horror, they saw a swarm of angry Beedrill coming their way. Ash and Storm were immediantly reminded when the Fearow Flock attacked them.

Ash took out his Pokedex. "Beedril, the Poison Bee Pokemon. It's the final evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna form. Beedrill live in hives and swarms and will attack aggressivly with its poisonous stingers if disturbed."

Samurai quickly returned his Metapod. "That Weedle that got away from you must've informed the rest of its kind. Time to go!"

Ash was about to return Flutter back in his Pokeball when one of the Beedrill dived in and took him!

_**"Hey! Put me down this instant, I'm not a Kakuna!"**_ Flutter shouted at the Beedrill that was flying away with him.

_**"All inactive Kakuna must be back at the Hive."**_ was all the Beedrill kept saying while carrying Flutter further away.

_** "I'm NOT a Kakuna! Aren't you listening you idiotic Beedrill? Help me Ash!" **_cried the poor Metapod.

Unfortunaly, Ash wasn't able to get Flutter back in the Pokeball before the Beedrill flew out of sight with him.

_**"Better start running, Ashie, more of those nasty Beedrill are coming."**_ Ash heard his Memma warned in his mind.

"But Flutter..." Misty grabbed Ash's hand and began running along with Storm. They managed to catch up with Samurai and all four of them dived in some bushes as the Beedrill flew passed them.

_**"Pssst... Ash... help."**_ Ash heard Flutter's voice.

Ash, Misty, Storm and Samurai saw they were in the Kakuna Hive as there were several Kakuna attached to a tree. Ash saw his Metapod lying beside the tree, obviously mistaken as a green Kakuna.

Ash quietly pulled out his Pokedex. "Kakuna, the Cacoon Pokemon. Kakuna is the evolve form of Weedle. It is the transitional stage between Weedle and Beedril. Kakuna usually remains inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrill."

"Hang on Flutter, I'll get ya out." Ash whispered trying not to disturb the Kakuna Hive.

Unfortunaly, the Kakuna noticed him anyway and talk about bad timing: this happened to be the moment the Kakuna evolve into deadly Beedrill. The Kakuna's shell cracked as the body came out into the shape of giant wasp bees with huge stingers.

"They've evolved..." Misty quietly shrieked.

_**"What'll we do?"**_ Storm said nervously.

_**"INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!"**_ the Beedrill buzzed as they dived after Ash and his friends.

"RUN!" Ash was forced to leave Flutter behind as he, Samurai, Storm and Misty all ran from the angry Beedrill. They managed to make it to Samurai's cabin and shut the door that kept the Beedrill out.

"Well I hope you're happy! Because of your irresponsibility as a Trainer, you've abandoned your Metapod and almost got us killed by those Beedrill." Samurai snapped at Ash.

Ash glared at him. "I didn't want to abandon Flutter, but I wouldn't be able to help anybody if I was stung to death by that angry Hive!"

"If you were like those other Pokemon Trainers from Pallet, then you would've been able to save your Metapod, heck you wouldn't even be so clumsy to lose your Pokemon in the first place!" Samurai snapped back.

"Other Pokemon Trainers from Pallet? Does that mean you've battled with Gary and the others?" Ash asked wanting to change the subject.

Samurai looked longly at the ceiling as he remembered how great they were. "Ah yes, now those Trainers really knew how to raise their Pokemon. Each one was better then the last. Even though I've been defeated all three times I was inspired to redouble my training and eagerly await the day I battle another Trainer from Pallet. Unfortunaly, Novice here was a big joke and an even bigger disappointment."

"Novice, huh? Well, everyone's got to start somewhere." Ash said with a smile, much to Misty and Storm's surprise.

Early the next morning, Ash snuck away from the cabin, trying to save Flutter from the Hive of Beedrill and the Kakuna that hasn't evolved yet.

_"Aw Ashie, you trying to take responsibility and save Flutter from those nasty Beedrill?"_ Ash heard Mew cooed in his head.

"I have to, Memma. Flutter's my Pokemon and my friend, I'm not about to leave him here." Ash whispered back.

_"Awww, you've grown up so fast. I could help you get Flutter back, you know. I could just stop time so there won't be any risk of waking them up while you get Flutter back, or I could just teleport Flutter safely back to you."_

Ash shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, Memma, but this is something I have to do by myself."

_"Well, if that's how you feel Ashie... but you better not get stung or Memma will have a little stern talking to with some Beedrill."_ Ash chuckled at that, Mew can be really protective of him.

Before Ash could attempt to get to Flutter, however, three very familiar and very unwanted faces and voices appeared right behind him.

"Surprise, surprise boy. We picked a good day." Jesse said.

"Hand over Pikachu." James demanded.

"Otherwise you'll be playing my favorite game of Scratch and Sniff." Meowth threaten, showing his claws.

"Keep it down, you'll wake up the Beedrill. I don't have Storm with me right now anyway, and even if I did I would never hand him over to the likes of you three!" Ash hissed trying to keep them quiet.

Meowth jumped toward Ash's face with his claws, ready to tear the boy's flesh, but was stopped when a purple ball tackled Meowth right into the tree of Beedrill, waking them up.

"Argh!" Ash started running towards the Beedrill, hopping to try and dive under them so they would go after Team Rocket instead.

Ash managed to roll under them, but one of the Beedrill was going after him. "Ah!"

_**"ASH!" **_a familiar female voice screeched and the Beedrill was tackled down. Ash looked to see a Rattata and it was hissing at the Beedrill.

"... Remi?" the female Rattata gave him a big smile.

"It _is_ you, Remi! How'd you get here?" Ash asked as he hugged his Rattata friend.

_**"I followed your scent Ash, I knew you and Storm would escape that Fearow Flock. Where is Storm anyway?"**_

"He's back at the cabin. Listen Remi, I need your help, I'm trying to get that Metapod away from that Hive, think you could take out a few Beedrill?"

_**"Of course, you can count on me, Ash." **_the Rattata said determinedly.

While most of the Beedrill were going after Team Rocket, there were still some left behind and they were going after Ash. Remi managed to keep them away from the boy using her powerful Tackle attack, she's fast, agile, and able to take down all the Beedrill that dares to try and attack Ash. Despite Rattata being common and easily frighten, they have strong attack power, fast and agile, and can learn various of moves being a Normal type.

Ash managed to make it to Flutter. "I'm here, Flutter, sorry about taking so long."

_**"Ash, oh thankgoodness. These Kakuna and Beedrill were about to feed me leftovers of their... you know what? You don't even want to know. Now get me out of here before I lose my mind!"**_ Flutter rambled on, making both Ash and Remi sweatdropped.

"Geez, what ever happened to that calm and not-wanting-to-talk Metapod?" Ash teased a little.

_**"That Metapod had left when that Beedrill grabbed me."**_ Flutter trembled. Ash picked him up and started running with Remi right behind him.

"Come back here! Ekans, get that twerp!" Jesse yelled while running from Beedrill, releasing her snake.

_**"Fooood!"**_ Ekans hissed when it saw Remi. The little Rattata trembled when she saw the Ekans.

_**"E-Ekans... I hate those."**_ her fur bristled.

"Stand strong Remi, I need you." Ash knew Rattata always flee when it comes to Ekans, but Remi's the only Pokemon out here able to protect him, he left his Pokeballs, along with Gale and Storm, back at the cabin... yeah, not his smartest move, and he told Mew he wanted to handle this himself.

The Ekans shot itself at them, with its mouth wide open to gulp the Rattata. To Ash and Flutter's surprise, Remi didn't flinch or run away like most Rattata would do in this situation, instead, she stood there, glaring at the incoming Ekans.

Right before Ekans could clamp its fangs on Remi, she jumped at the last second and Tackle its neck, bringing it down on the ground and she bit its tail, HARD with her sharp teeth and big buck tooth, causing the poor Ekans to cry in pain.

"Awesome, she just used Bite. Never underestimate a Ratatta's teeth." Ash said with a smile.

Remi finally let go of the screaming Ekans and it fainted. Jesse couldn't believe her snake Pokemon was beaten by a rat Pokemon, the prey beat its predator.

_**"That's one tough and brave Ratatta."**_ Flutter noticed.

_**"Ash, look out for that Beedrill!"**_ Remi suddenly screeched when she turned back to Ash and Flutter.

Ash and Flutter saw a Beedrill diving down on them, Remi would never make it in time. Samurai, holding a protective net surronding him, Misty and Storm, came running in.

"Ash!" "Look out for the Tweendidle attack!" cried Samurai.

_**"Get out of there, Ash!"**_ cried Storm.

Mew saw her 'child' was in trouble, but she stayed calm because she saw Flutter's determination; it was the same determination Storm had when she granted him enough power to blast those mean Spearow and Fearow away.

Flutter jumped from Ash's arms and hit one of the Beedrill's stinger, breaking it. The Beedrill flew away in pain, leaving a scarred shell on the Metapod. Ash, horrified, caught Flutter and tried to see if he was okay.

"Flutter! Are you okay? Please say something!" Ash cried in desperation. Remi, Samurai, Misty and Storm caught up to them.

_**"Ash..."**_ Flutter managed to say before the crack in his shell glowed brightly. Ash went from concerned and horrified to relief and excitment, he knew what this meant and he also knew Flutter will be okay.

A beautiful butterfly came out of the Metapod's shell and flew around freely and happily. _**"I did it, Ash, I've finally evolved into Butterfree."**_ he said happily.

"Aw, it's so beautiful." Misty was no longer afraid of Flutter.

_**"Congratulations, Flutter."**_ both Remi and Storm said at the same time.

Ash took out his Pokedex as he smiled happily at his new Butterfree. "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree is the final evovle form of Caterpie and Metapod. It has waterproof wings and can spread poisonous toxins using its wings."

_**"It feels so good to be able to fly freely."**_ Flutter continued to fly around Ash carefreely.

"More Beedrill are coming!" Samurai warned as swarms of Beedrill started surronding them.

Remi hissed at them all, but a single Ratatta can't fight all these Beedrill. Flutter, on the other hand, may just be able to.

_**"Let me handle them."**_ Flutter suggested.

"You sure you can? That's an awfully lot of Beedrill." Ash warned.

_**"Just use my Sleep Powder and they'll all be out like a light."**_ Flutter said confidently as Ash smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Flutter, use Sleep Powder on all of them!"

Everyone watched in awe as Flutter the Butterfree flew around the place, as he flapped his wings, blue pollen spread through the air. Any Beedrill that inhaled the pollen soon past out and fell fast asleep on the grass, along with Team Rocket. Mew, of course, was helping, she used her Psychic powers to help spread the Sleep Powder and kept it from effecting Ash and his friends.

"You did it Flutter, you put all of them to sleep!" Ash cheered.

_**"Really, it was nothing."**_ Flutter blushed from all the praise, but he was loving it.

"You were able to handle your Butterfree just after it evolved really well, I'm impressed." Samurai now has respect for Ash.

"Hey Ash, isn't that a Rattata?" Misty asked when she noticed Remi beside the boy.

Storm was blushing when he noticed Remi. Samurai looked at her curiously.

"That's odd. Even though Rattata can live just about anywhere, they don't normally live in the Viridian Forest. This one is alone, why is it way out here?" Samurai asked looking at the unusual Rattata.

Ash knew the answer, but didn't want them to know, so he had to make something up and believable. "I uh... guess it got lost?" then he mentally smacked himself for such a lame lie.

_**"Ash, I followed you here. I really want to join you in your quest... please?"**_ Remi said to him seriously.

_**"You followed Ash all the way out here just so he could capture you? I've never heard of such a thing, especially from a Rattata."**_ Flutter said, surprised at Remi's determination to be Ash's Pokemon.

_**"Catch her Ash, it'd be an insult if you didn't after she traveled all the way out here just to help you."**_ Storm said while still blushing.

"Hey Ash, I think it wants to join you..." Misty may not be able to understand Pokemon, but she could tell Remi really wanted to join him.

"Another unusual thing, this is one fascinating Rattata." Samurai smiled.

Ash let out a sigh and bend down to her level. He petted her and smiled. "Okay Remi, you win. I'll capture you."

Remi jumped for joy as she stood on her hind legs and hugged his face. _**"Thank you, Ash. I promise to do my best for you."**_

"I'm sure you will, Remi. You're the bravest Rattata I've ever known, seeing you standing up to that Ekans and tackling those Beedrill. You deserve this." Ash gentle tapped her head with his empty Pokeball. Remi's body turned red and went into the Pokeball. The Pokeball didn't even wiggle before it *clicked*.

Ash held up his Pokeball proudly. "I caught Remi!"

After Samurai showed Ash, Storm and Misty the road out of the Viridian Forest and the path to Pewter City.

"Follow this road to Pewter City." Samurai told them.

"Thanks, but we never finished our battle." Ash said remembering their unfinished match.

"Compared to you my friend, _I_ am the Novice. I'll redouble my training and maybe we could battle again someday." Samurai promised.

"Just promise not to fight in a forest filled with angry Beedrill again." Misty said.

"Well, good-bye." Ash waved as they left. Samurai smiled as he watched them leave.

Mew giggled as she begun planning something. "If Remi gets to be a part of my baby's team, I don't see why I can't. Now the only question is: what kind of Pokemon should I be? I've got lots of planning to do."

With that, Mew giggled as she flew around invisible, noticing Team Rocket wrapped up like Kakuna. Just for fun and revenge for almost getting her little Ashie killed, the little legendary Pokemon woke up the Beedrill by pinching Jesse, causing her to shout. The Beedrill angrily stung all three of them while Mew kept laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5, Mew's Little Game and Pewter City Gym's Showdown<strong>_

Mew has been thinking of what Pokemon to Transform into so she and her little Ashie could commuticate more often, but it was hard because there were so many different kinds of Pokemon to choose from.

_**"Why did I have to make over 600 Pokemon? Well... maybe I should choose from the ones in Kanto... which narrows it down to 150... oh wait, not including me would be 149. I don't think I should be a Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto or Rattata, because he already has those. Maybe an Eevee? Perhaps a graceful Vulpix? Ohh, how about a cute Nidoran?... This could take a while..."**_

While Mew was agonizing on what Pokemon she should Transform into, Ash and his friends finally made it to Pewter City.

"Wew, we finally made it out of that forest." Misty said in relief.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. I'm glad we finally made it to civillization." Ash let out a breath of relief.

_**"Man... I'm tired. Where's the Pokemon Center?"**_ Storm the tired Pikachu said tiredly.

"This city is known for its rocks." said a man's voice.

Ash, Misty and Storm looked down to see a man with a beard and a big hat covering his eyes. It was hard to see his face.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"The name's Flint. I sell rocks here as they are Pewter City's representation." he answered calmly.

"Wow... you actually sell... rocks." Misty wasn't very impressed. All these rocks looked the same, the only difference are the shapes and the price tags on them.

"Do you know where the Pokemon Center is? All my Pokemon are tired and so are we." Ash asked.

"Sure, follow me." Flint said standing up and walking away.

At the Pokemon Center, Ash handed his three Pokeballs and his Pikachu to Nurse Joy.

"We'll have your Pokemon revitalize in no time... Hey, aren't you Ash Ketchum? I heard about you and Misty from the Viridian City's Pokemon Center."

"Oh yeah, that whole inccident with Team Rocket." Misty remembered.

"I'm glad to see you both made it here safely. By the way, Ash, you plan on becoming a Pokemon Master, right?" she asked the boy.

"Of course, it's always been a dream of mine." Ash admitted.

"Then you might want to check out that poster over there." she smiled as she took the tired Pikachu and his three Pokeballs to another room.

Ash turned to see a poster with eight Kanto Gym Badges and a hand holding a Pokeball. The title said: 'POKEMON LEAGUE CHALLENGE.'

"Oh wow, so the Indigo League is this year. I'm going to try and enter it." he said eagerly.

Misty, the ever so 'encouraging' girl that she is, deciding to say, "Ha! You? In the Indigo Pokemon League? That's halarious."

"What's so funny about that?" Ash glared at her.

"In order to get in you have to win eight badges from each Pokemon Gym in the entire Kanto Region. Gym battles are much stronger and harder then normal Pokemon Trainers, there's no way you can handle such a skilled Trainer, Ashie boy." she teased.

"Okay, first of all: only my Memma can call me 'Ashie'. Second-" before he could continue, Misty gave him a confused look.

"Your... Memma? You mean your mom, right?" she asked, not knowing only Pokemon referred their parents as 'Memma'.

Ash blushed heavily when he realized his mistake. Quickly shaking his head, he said, "Y-yeah, of course. A-anyway... I know how Pokemon Gym work."

"Oh really? Well if you're so confident, why don't you challenge the Pokemon Gym here?" she challenged him, ignoring his earlier comment.

"I will... but I'm going to train my Pokemon first. I heard this Gym uses Rock and Ground type Pokemon. Storm won't stand a chance. I don't have any Pokemon that's strong against Rock types either." Ash sighed.

"Wow Ash, you're actually thinking about this one. You know, I could help you out. I've got Pokemon that's strong against both Rock _and_ Ground types." Misty offered.

Ash knew Misty is part of the Gym in Cerulean City, therefore her specialty is Water type Pokemon, but she didn't know that he knew and he tends to keep it that way until she tells him herself. Ash remembered when his Memma offered to help him get Flutter back from the Hive of Kakuna back in the Viridian Forest, but he wanted to do it by himself.

"Thanks Misty, I appreciate the offer, but I really want to do this by myself so I know I'll be ready for the big league." Ash said politely. Mew always told Ash that it's important to be polite, Ash had to be polite to Mew to keep her from making him swim in lava from an active volcano. She actually did that once to him when he got her mad.

"If you say so." Misty sighed.

When Ash got his newly revised Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, he let all of them out of their Pokeballs outside. Gale the Pidgeotto. Flutter the Butterfree. Remi the Ratatta (and currently the only female on the team). Storm the Pikachu. That makes a total of four Pokemon.

"Okay everyone. We're going to be challenging the Pewter City's Gym. I heard he will be using Rock/Ground type Pokemon. Most likely Geodude or Onix. We're going to need some trainning before we take him on." Ash said.

_**"Ash, I'm sure you already know, but a Rattata's fang can bite down on just about anything, including rock hard Pokemon."**_ Remi said with a confident smile.

"I know, I'm planning on using you in the battle, Remi. Now this will be a two-on-two battle, so I'll need another Pokemon as well." Ash said as he looked at his other three options: Butterfree, Bug/Flying type. Pidgeotto, Normal/Flying type. Pikachu, Electric type. All are weak to Rock/Ground type. Remi was the only Pokemon that's not weak to Rock/Ground type, this had Ash in a stump, wishing he caught a Water or at least a Grass type before coming here.

_**"I hate Rock types more then anything. Their attacks hurt my wings and makes it hard to fly."**_ Gale complained and showed deep hatred to Rock types.

_**"I'm not so sure I would do any better against those Rock types either."**_ Flutter said grimly.

_**"Hey, I could fight for ya. I've been wanting to test my own skills against a Pokemon Gym."**_ Storm said eagerly.

"But Storm, these Pokemon are half Ground types. Your electric attacks would be useless in a battle against Ground types." Ash sighed.

The Pikachu jumped to Ash's face and said, _**"So what? I have other attacks aside from my Thundershock you know!"**_

"Quick Attack isn't that much better since they're half Rock." Ash pointed out.

Storm and Ash stared at each other in pure silence for a good three seconds before the Pikachu glared and said, _**"You know what? If you had been a better Trainer, you would've taught me useful moves against Rock/Ground types like Iron Tail or Dig."**_

Ash grinned, Storm just gave him a golden idea. "You know what, Storm? You're right. Remi, Storm, this'll be special trainning for both of ya: we'll work hard until the both of you learn either Iron Tail or Dig, then we'll beat the Gym Leader for sure."

_**"Hey, what about us?"**_ Gale whinned.

_**"Yeah, don't leave us out."**_ Flutter also whinned.

"Don't worry you two. I'll be trainning you also, but I need to focus on one thing at a time. After we defeat the Pewter City Gym Leader, I promise to train you two extra hard to make up for it." Ash promised them and they smiled satisfiedly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Did I just hear you say you're taking on Brock, the Gym Leader?" Flint must've heard Ash's last statement.

"Of course, my Pokemon and I will beat him and get a Badge." Ash stated.

"Ha, ha, ha, you'll beat him? Ha, ha, ha. Brock is a tough Trainer, kid. You'll need more trainning if those four are the only Pokemon you've got." Flint mocked when he saw Ash's Pokemon.

_**"Let me bite the living daylights out of him, Ash! How dare he insult us like that!"**_ Remi hissed.

"Easy girl. That's why I'm planning on trainning Remi and Storm so they could learn Iron Tail and Dig." Ash said to Flint.

Flint noticed Remi's fire in her eyes. "You know, in all my years of traveling, I've never seen a Rattata with such fire in its eyes. If you're that determine, then let me show you something first."

Ash returned all his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs except Storm and followed Flint. Flint had lead Ash and Storm to a house, where they see a young man wearing an apron with a bunch of little kids, most of them whinning about what's for dinner and about their toys or torn pants/skirt.

"That's Brock, he has many brothers and sisters as you can see. His mother died a long time ago and his good-for-nothing father left, leaving Brock to take care of them all. He can't go on his dream to become a Pokemon Breeder because he's the only legal guardian." Flint explained.

"Brock wants to be a Pokemon Breeder? That's too bad. I don't remember my mom and dad too well, I was an only child." Ash sighed, remembering his Memma and wished she could talk to him more often, he's really starting to miss her, which is ironic since the reason he started on this journey in the first place was to get away from her, however she's done nothing but help him from behind the scenes ever since.

"How old were you when you lost your parents?" Flint asked curiously.

"About three."

"Then who took care of you?"

Ash stopped, how was he going to tell this man he just met that a Pokemon, a legendary Pokemon, Mew itself, raised him? It not only sounded ridiculous, it may endanger his Memma to some greedy people.

"Uh... I had a... guardian." he didn't lie, but he really hopes Flint doesn't push the matter, he hated lying.

Luckly, Flint didn't push the matter and changed the subject. "So how are you going to get your Pikachu and Rattata learn Iron Tail and Dig?"

"By trainning their tails and burrowing underground." Ash said.

"You sure do know a lot about Pokemon... I'd like to see just how you'll handle Brock tomorrow." Flint said with a grin before he walked away.

Ash released Remi beside Storm. "Alright you two, let's start by strengthing your tails. See those stones? Try to break them using only your tail."

_** "Here we go!"**_

_** "I'm ready!"**_

Both rodent Pokemon continually smacked the rock hard stone with their tails, having no success, not even a little crack. Ash sighed, progress was very slow.

"Okay, let's take a break from learning Iron Tail. Let's work on Dig. Storm, Remi, see if you could burrow yourselves underground."

Storm and Remi tried digging through the dirt with their paws/claws, but they were only picking up dirt and were nowhere near making a hole big enough for their bodies. Ash grumbled... this will take longer then he thought. There's no way Storm and Remi could learn Iron Tail or Dig by the next day.

_**"Hey Ashie, need a little trainning help?"**_ a familiar voice spoke that caused Ask, Storm and Remi to snap up their heads to see a floating, cute little pink cat just above them.

"M-Memma? Why are you visible?" Ash really hoped there was nobody around.

_**"Oh my fang, it's Mew!"**_ Remi's fur were all static when she saw the Creator of Pokemon.

_**"So it was true. Oh great and mighty Mew, we are not worthy."**_ Storm began grovalling.

Mew giggled at the sight of the Rattata and Pikachu's reaction to her. Ash told Storm to stop it before talking to his Memma.

"Memma, what are you doing? Shouldn't you stop time or something before showing yourself?" Ash asked.

_**"Oh don't worry so much, Ashie. I've decided to Transform into a common Pokemon and help you in your quest. It'll be more fun and I can talk to my baby more often."**_ Mew explained.

"Really? You sure you want to do that, Memma?" Ash knew legendary Pokemon like Mew are not to be kept in captivaty by mere Trainers.

_**"You don't have to catch me in a Pokeball, I'll just stay outside like your Pikachu. People won't bother to catch me because they think I belong to you. I've thought about what I wanted to Transform into, and I've finally decided."**_ she winked.

"What Pokemon is that, Memma?" Ash asked curiously.

_**"You'll see." **_Mew's body glowed and changed shape. When the glow faded, a female Meowth replaced the Mew.

_**"So? How do you like it?"**_ she asked them.

_**"A perfect Meowth transformation, oh great Mew." **_Storm said with respect.

_**"If you don't mind, great Mew, why a Meowth?"**_ Remi asked with respect.

"Team Rocket has a talking Meowth..." Ash said.

_**"I know that. I haven't Transform into a Meowth very often, and I like how their Meowth can talk. So I've decided to turn myself into a female Meowth to exploit my knowledge on the Scratch Cat Pokemon, besides, Mew are like cats too."**_ she answered playfully.

"Great! I caught a 'Meowth'... sort of." Ash exclaimed.

_**"Why don't you give her a bow or something?"**_ Storm suggested.

_**"Later, for now I'm going to help you in your trainning. Ashie, I'm going to warp us to a special trainning place, I think you know where that is."**_ the Mew-turned-Meowth said to Ash with a wink.

"What? But why go there? I'm not sure if Storm and Remi can take it." Ash said worriedly.

_**"Ash... what is Mew planning?"**_ Storm asked, getting a bit scared himself.

_**"You two rodents are about to fight for survival."**_ Mew Meowth snapped her finger and in the blink of an eye, they were in a huge safari.

Mew had Transfom Ash again into a baby Kangaskhan while Mew herself became the mama Kangaskhan. Ash found himself in her belly pouch. Mew done this the most often when it was 'playtime' whenever they come to the safari, she really enjoyed being his mother.

_**"Uh... what're we suppose to do here?"**_ Remi asked.

_**"You two need to learn Iron Tail and Dig as soon as possible, right?"**_ Kangaskhan/Mew smirked evilly at them.

_**"Oh boy... you two better get ready for one of Memma's games. You won't be enjoying it, trust me."**_ Ash groaned, speaking in Kangaskhan.

_**"Oh, don't be like that, my little Ashie. You'll be enjoying this too."**_ Kangaskhan/Mew said sweetly while petting his head.

_**"Uh... what exactly will we be doing?"**_ Storm was getting scared now.

_**"First we're going to start strengthing your tails. Memma's going to put your tails to the test by sending in the pinchers, and it's your job to get them off by using only your tails. No Thundershock or Bite, only the tail. Memma will take away your ability to use anything else."**_ baby Kangaskhan/Ash spoke like a military leader.

_**"What... do you mean by... 'pinchers'?"**_ Storm asked, afraid to find out.

Both Kangaskhan looked at each with a knowing smile, making both Rattata and Pikachu really scared now. Kangaskhan/Mew snapped her claws and two Krabby appeared right behind them and instantly grabbed hold of their tails tightly.

Storm tried to use Thundershock by instinct, Remi tried to Bite it off of her, but true to Ash's word, Mew blocked their other abilities. Storm couldn't zap the Krabby and Remi's teeth wouldn't bite down.

_**"I told you, use your tails to get them off. Their hold will only get tighter if you don't get them off quick."**_ baby Kangaskhan/Ash told them.

_**"This isn't trainning! It's insanity!"**_ cried Storm trying hard to get the Krabby off his tail.

_**"If you don't let go soon, you stupid Krabby, you'll be soooo sorry!"**_ Remi growled and hissed, not fazing the crab one bit.

_**"Remi sure is one fiesty Rattata."**_ Ash noted.

_**"It's rare that there would be such a fiesty Rattata, she's a good partner." **_Mew smiled.

After a bunch of screaming, cursing, and crying later, Storm and Remi's tails both glowed silver and turned metal at the same time and finally knocked the stubborn Krabby off them.

Both Storm and Remi were exhausted and were sure their tails would fall off if they so much move a centimeter.

_**"Finally, you both managed to learn Iron Tail. Next is Dig, no time for a break."**_ Ash said eagerly.

Both mouse Pokemon glared at the baby Kangaskhan. _**"Not so fast, Ash! We're tired!"**_

_**"We're gonna collaspe if this goes on."**_ Remi sighed.

_**"Easily remided." **_Mew snapped her Kangaskhan's claws, sending her energy to the exhausted Pikachu and Rattata, and just like that, the two were as good as new, like they were never trainning.

_** "Wow, I feel... revitalize in just three seconds flat."**_ Storm said as he moved his body around.

_**"That's the power of the mighty Mew for ya."**_ Remi smiled.

_**"Now for Dig. You must be able to burrow yourselves underground fast. Memma will set up a barrier around you two and will make it rain rocks where you are. If you don't want to be pelted with rocks, I suggest you burrow underground, the only safe place from them."**_ Ash spoke like a mility general again.

_**"Why did our Trainer had to be raised by Mew?"**_ Storm gulped.

Mew trapped the two in a barrier and forced hundreds of rocks to rain on them. The poor Rattata and Pikachu were being pelted by rocks. They scrambled around trying to dig as fast as they could, but with the rocks continually pelting them, it was hard to dig up the dirt in all the pain. Ash felt sorry for his Pokemon, but Mew had done a lot worse to him before, at least they have stamina to withstand it better.

After all the bruises, yellings, and hissings, the two rodent Pokemon managed to dig their way underground in record time. They could rival a Sandshrew now.

Mew ended the rock storm and lifted the barrier, she used her powers to heal them up fully as well, like they were never pelted with thousands of rocks in the first place.

_**"Sorry I had to be rough with ya, but that's the way it is when you train under Mew."**_ Ash said with a chuckle.

_**"Yeah well, I just hope we don't have to go through it again."**_ Remi sighed.

_**"Well, you better get use to it. This is Memma's style."**_ Ash also sighed.

Storm looked at the baby Kangaskhan Ash in the pouch of Mew/Kangaskhan. _**"Uh Ash... is it comfortable in that pouch?"**_

_**"Of course it is. Kangaskhan always make sure their babies are nice and comfy."**_ Mew answered for Ash while he cooed comfortably.

_**"Now after all that trainning, we're more then ready for Brock, right?"**_ Ash asked them eagerly.

_**"WE'RE READY AND PUMPED!"**_ both Storm and Remi shouted in unison.

At the same time, Officer Jenny, the police ranger of the safari, saw a Pikachu and a Rattata screaming as if they were cheering or something. There was a Kangaskhan in front of them too and the baby looked as though it was talking to them.

"I didn't know there were Pikachu and Rattata here. Guess more Pokemon decided to move here." she smiled fondly at the thought before walking away.

Mew sent them back on the outskirts of Pewter City. Ash was back to being human and Mew was a Meowth again.

"We better get some sleep, we have a big battle tomorrow." Ash said.

_**"Get some rest then, Ashie, wouldn't want you to be too tired for your first Gym Battle."**_ Mew/Meowth smiled.

That night, Ash and Storm were sleeping soundly in the Pokemon Center, Mew/Meowth smiled fondly at the sleeping boy.

_**"Soon, my little Ashie, you'll be my true child."**_ she said softly before cuddling up to him like a real Meowth would before falling asleep against his body.

The next morning, Misty woke Ash up along with Storm and Mew/Meowth.

"Hey Ash... when did you get a Meowth?" Misty asked curiously when she noticed the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

"I just caught her. Her name is Nya." Ash said, it sounded a good name for a Meowth and it's similar to 'Memma'.

"That's such an ordinary name for a Meowth." Misty sighed.

"Whatever. Today's the day I take on Brock, the Pewter City's Gym Leader. Wish me luck, Misty." Ash said eagerly as he stood up with Storm and Mew/Meowth on each of his shoulders.

"I'm guessing Nya doesn't like Pokeballs either." Misty noted.

"You'd guess right, Misty." Ash smirked as he left the room.

At the Pokemon Gym, Ash entered the door, filled with both confidence and nervousness. Confident that the results of the training were successful, but nervous as it is his first Gym Battle.

The Gym was basically a big house made of stone. Inside was dark and gray. Ash, Storm and Nya (I'm calling Mew 'Nya' whenever she's in her Meowth form) could see a black teen, older then Ash, sitting on the otherside. It was Brock alright.

"Who goes there?" he asked when he turned the lights on.

"You're Brock, right? My name is Ash Ketchum and I've come to challenge you to an offical Gym match." Ash said determinedly.

Brock looked at his Pikachu and 'Meowth'. "Is this your first Gym Battle? Gym Battles are different from your everyday Pokemon Battles. We are the offical to prove Trainers worthy for the big leagues. How long have you been with that Pikachu and Meowth?"

Ash said, "I've been with Storm here for about two weeks. The Meowth... let's just say I've known her almost all my life."

"I can see that. Your Pikachu is in its cutest stage. It can't win." Brock seems to be cocky.

_**"Hey! Just wait until I Iron Tail your Pokemon's face!"**_ Storm snapped, frustrated that he can't understand him.

"Besides, your Meowth doesn't look like it has much battle experience either. Perhaps you should come back after you've trainned a bit more." Brock said.

"I'm not going to use Nya for this battle. I'll be using Storm and Remi, my Ratatta against you. Now are we going to battle or not?" Ash was beginning to lose his patients with this guy. How dare he underestimate his Pokemon before the battle even begun?

"Suit yourself. As a Gym Leader, I am to accept every challenge." Brock snapped his finger and a stadium of boulders took over the field. Forcing Ash, Storm and Nya to the otherside before getting crushed.

_**"Hope you have fun, Ashie."**_ Nya smirked, eager to see how her little Ashie boy is going to handle his first Gym battle.

"For my first Pokemon: Geodude!" Brock sent out a rock Pokemon with two arms.

_**"Ready to battle."**_ it said looking at Ash.

"Alright. I'm sending out Remi!" Ash threw his Pokeball and the fiesty Ratatta came out, eager to fight.

_**"Who should I sink my teeth in first?"**_ she hissed, eyeing her first victim.

Brock looked at Remi's eagerness. "Hmm, interesting Ratatta. I don't believe I've seen one with such fire in its eyes. This ought to be an interesting match. Geodude, use Tackle."

Geodude charged at the Ratatta. Remi stood her ground, awaiting orders from Ash.

"Jump and use Bite!" Ash commanded.

Remi gracefully jumped, avoiding the Geodude's Tackle attack, then she landed on its head and sank her harder-then-diamond teeth into the poor rock Pokemon. Geodude whimpered in pain.

"Don't take that. Throw that Ratatta off you!" Brock commanded.

Geodude was more then happy to comply as it grabbed the bitting Rat Pokemon and jerked her off and threw her to the ground. Remi was still ready for more.

"I must admit, Ash, your Ratatta is very well trainned. But let's see how much battle spirit it really has. Geodude, use Magnitude!"

Geodude rocked the entire Gym, literally. It was Magnitude 7. Remi was feeling dizzy.

"Can you still fight, Remi?" Ash asked in concern.

_**"Come on, Remi! Don't lose to that rock head! We didn't train our tails off for nothing!"**_ Storm cheered.

_**"I'm fine. I await your next order, Ash!"**_ Remi was still strong and determined.

_**"I am Brock's wall. You can't bite me away." **_Geodude said calmly.

"Alright Remi, time to put our trainning into good use. Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Your Ratatta knows Iron Tail!" Brock was surprised that this novice of a Trainer could teach Iron Tail to a Ratatta.

Remi charged at Geodude, her tail turned into steel and she whacked the Geodude's face HARD. The Geodude fainted on the spot.

_**"Good job, Ashie. You're well on your way to winning your first Badge."**_ Nya grinned a wide cat-like grin.

This grin had Ash a little nervous. Mew would only smile like that whenever she had something 'exciting' planned for him.

Brock returned Geodude into his Pokeball. "Well done. Although I must admit I didn't expect your Ratatta to know Iron Tail."

_**"That's the way of showing him, Remi!"**_ Storm cheered.

"It seems your Pikachu really likes that Ratatta. Let's just see if she can take on my best. Onix, go!" Brock sent out his Pokeball. A huge rock snake popped out of the Pokeball, towering the little Ratatta.

Storm was scared stiff, but Remi was not intimidated. If she could stand up to an Ekans without batting an eye, then an Onix will be a piece of cake.

"I'm impressed, Ash. Most inexperienced Pokemon would be frighten by Onix's size. However that Ratatta of yours isn't backing down." Brock said, examining Remi's bravery.

_**"Ready to rock and roll!"**_ Onix said eagerly, looking at the tiny Ratatta, who had no fear.

_**"I'm so gonna destroy this overgrown rock snake!"**_ Remi hissed as her fur bristled, trying to look intimidating herself.

Nya observed the battle. _**"Remi really is a unique Ratatta. That's what I like about her."**_

"Onix may be big, but we're tougher. Remi, get ready." Ash said as Remi crouched and hissed, ready to battle.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded.

"Dodge it by going underground. Use Dig!" Ash commanded.

Remi quickly dug herself undergound, avoiding all the rocks Onix was tossing with its strong head. Then Remi came out of the ground when the attack stopped and threw Onix to the ground. Amazing how a small Ratatta can thrown down a giant Onix.

"So you have been training for this battle. Not only does your Ratatta knows Iron Tail, it knows Dig too." Brock finally saw how well prepared Ash was.

"I wasn't going to challenge you unprepared. Of course I've been training." Ash smirked.

"Don't get cocky. This battle is far from over. Onix, Bind it!" Onix grabbed Remi with its tail and began squeezing her.

_**"Arrgh! It hurts!"**_ cried Remi in pain.

"Remi! Bite it!" Ash called out.

Remi bit down on the Onix's tail, causing damage on the Rock Snake. Both Pokemon were squeezing/biting each other. Now it's become a battle of wits, who can last the longest.

Onix soon let go of Remi. The little Ratatta was weakened, but still determined.

"Iron Tail!"

"Tackle!"

Remi's tail turned into steel and whacked Onix in the face, while at the same time, Onix tackled Remi to the rock hard floor. Unfortunaly, in the end; Remi's stamina wasn't good enough and she was out cold.

"Remi... you did well, return." Ash returned the unconscious, but brave Ratatta into the Pokeball.

_**"You were a great warriorness, Remi." **_Storm said in respect.

_**"What's your next strategy, Ashie?" **_Nya asked in wonder.

"I'm impressed, Ash. I never expected a little Ratatta giving me so much trouble. Send in your last Pokemon." Brock said.

"Alright Storm, it's up to you now. Think you can handle it?" Ash said, looking at his Pikachu.

Storm looked at the big rock snake. The Pikachu shivered.

_**"He's... awfully big..."**_ Storm said nervously.

"C'mon Storm, I need you. Remi didn't back down and you shouldn't either." Ash tried to encourage him, it worked.

Storm's cheeks sparked with new determination electricity. _**"Right! I can't let Remi down after all she's did to get us this far. I'm ready, Ash!"**_

Storm went into the battle field on all fours, ready to fight. Ash is starting to think Storm may have a crush on Remi after all.

"So it's the Pikachu. It's electric attacks are no good against Onix's Ground type, I hope you know that." Brock said.

"I know that. I wouldn't send Storm in if I knew he couldn't win. Alright Storm, time to show them just how tough you are."

"Onix, use Rock Throw!"

"Dodge by using Dig!"

Like Remi before him, Storm burrowed himself underground, avoiding the boulders. Then came back out, tackling down the giant Onix.

"I see... you've trainned your Pikachu to have such moves against my Rock types too." Brock said with a hint of respect.

_**"Keep it up, Ashie and Storm!" **_Nya cheered.

"Onix, Tackle it!"

Storm was hit by its enormous rock head. Even though it hurt, Storm was still able to fight.

"Tackle it again!"

"Don't take that, Storm. Iron Tail it right back!"

Onix and Storm went rock-head-to-steel-tail. Both of them hit the ground HARD after the attack. Both Storm and Onix were greatly weakened. Ash knew, however, that one more Iron Tail should take the Onix down and Storm is still faster then the rock snake.

"Finish it Storm, Iron-" Ash was interrupted when a bunch of little kids stopped his hand and grabbed his body. They were Brock's little siblings.

"What the?" Ash was confused at first, but then realized they were watching the battle and didn't want him to hurt Onix.

"We're not going to let you hurt Onix again, you big bully!" one of them snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, but how am I a bully? This _is_ an offical Gym match, isn't it?" Ash asked, a bit annoyed that the kids are trying to stop the match, but he could sympithized as Onix is probably like a secondary big brother to them. He wouldn't want anyone hurting his Memma... not that many could.

"That's enough, all of you get off him. We're to fight until the end." Brock scolded them.

"But Brock, we know you worked hard raising your Pokemon that you loved so much. That's why we can't stand by and watch Onix get hurt by another attack." another kid cried.

_**"What should I do, Ash? Should I finish it?"**_ Storm asked, not sure what to do.

_**"We finish it, of course. One should never back down from a Gym battle."**_ Onix roared.

_Memma, what should I do? If I don't do anything, I won't get that Badge. But if I do go through with it... then these kids will hate me and I'll be guilty._ Ash mentally asked Mew/Meowth.

_Just do what your heart tells you, Ashie._ Nya answered back mentally.

Ash nodded and made up his mind. Ash got all the kids off him (gently of course) and said, "Storm... return."

Storm turned to Ash, a little surprised, but nodded in understanding as the Pikachu walked away from the battlefield and back to Ash's side.

"What are you doing, Ash? Our battle isn't over yet." Brock was surprised that Ash would forfiet like that, espcially after all the trouble the boy went through teaching his Ratatta and Pikachu Iron Tail and Dig, it takes a Trainer with great patients and skills to teach them something like that without Techniqcal Machines (TM).

"It's fine, Brock. I'd rather face you without hurting your little siblings. Next time we fight, I'll be sure to win. Let's go Storm, Nya." Ash said as he walked out of the door with Storm and Nya by his side.

Brock watched as Ash walked out of the Gym. He knew if his brothers and sisters hadn't stopped the battle, he would've lost. There's only one thing left to do.

As Ash, Storm and Nya walked along the river, they calmly chatted with each other.

_**"It's too bad you forfieted. We could've won."**_ Storm sighed.

_**"My little Ashie can be too kind-hearted sometimes, but that's how I raised him."**_ Nya giggled.

"Yeah, I just hope the next Gym battle his siblings don't watch. I also hope Remi forgives me after all the hard work she did to get us as far as we did." Ash sighed, holding Remi's Pokeball.

"Hey Ash!" somebody called from a short distance.

Ash turned around to see Brock running towards him and hoped he didn't see him talking to his Pokemon.

"Brock? What're you doing out here?" Ash asked him curiously.

Brock stopped for a second to catch his breath before holding his hand, showing Ash the Boulder Badge.

"You forgot this."

"A Badge? I can't take it, I didn't beat you." Ash said, surprised Brock ran all the way out here to give it to him even though he 'lost'.

"Nah, I lost to you. We both know if my brothers and sisters hadn't stopped the battle, you would've won. I must admit though, I never expected you to have taught your Ratatta and Pikachu such moves. Most challengers uses Type advantages like Grass or Water types. You most certainly caught me off guard with those Iron Tail and Dig. I'd say you deserve this Badge more then the others I've seen." Brock said with a respective smile.

Ash blushed from all the compliments. Brock then looked out in the lake. "To be honest, I've been wanting to become the greatest Pokemon Breeder. I study about Pokemon. I enjoy raising them more then making them battle. I've wanted to travel to learn more about Pokemon and Breeding, but I have to take care of all my little siblings. Ash, I want you to take this Badge and fulfill my dream, will you do that for me?"

Ash smiled and said, "I would, but perhaps it's best if you follow your own dreams. Isn't that right, 'Flint'?"

Nya had already told Ash about Flint's true identity and read his mind to find out just what he was planning. Ash saw Flint and had a smirk on his face. Brock turned, surprise to see this man.

Flint was surprised Ash seem to have figured it out. Nonetheless, Flint took off his hat and 'beard', showing his true face, which looked like an older version of Brock. Brock was surprised.

"My... father?"

"Yes son, it's me. I have left to become a great Pokemon Trainer, but because I was such a failure I was too ashamed to come back home to my family. I must apologize for leaving you and my wife for so long. I'll take over the Gym and watch over all your brothers and sisters. You go fulfill your own dreams, son."

"First... there's a few things I must tell you." Brock said seriously.

"After all these years I understand you'd want to get some things off your chest. So go ahead." but it wasn't what Flint had in mind. Brock wasn't going to burst out in a fit of rage at his long lost father, instead, he gave him sowing needles and a big list.

Brock then went on telling him the best way to take care of all his little siblings. Brock, of course, was talking supersonic speed, making it hard for anyone to understand him. Ash really hoped his dad would be okay.

Later, that night, Ash, Storm and Nya were leaving Pewter City along with Brock.

"Hey Ash, is it alright with you if I go on with you on your Pokemon Journey?" Brock asked, a smile never leaving his face.

"Of course. The more the merrier. It's nice to have some human company." Ash said.

"But what about that girl who keeps following you?" Brock asked, turning back to see Misty coming up behind them (where had she been all this time?).

"Don't forget Ash! I'm not leaving you until you pay me back for my bike!" she snapped.

"Yeesh, such a stalker. Don't worry about it, you'll get use to her." Ash said to Brock.

_**"Ashie, don't forget to talk to your Memma once in a while, but as a Meowth, not a Mew."**_ Nya said to Ash and he nodded.

So Ash now has his first Badge. What new adventures awaits him and his newest company, Brock? Find out, next chapter.


	3. Part 3: Mt Moon and Cerulean City

_**Author's Note: This part of the story may seem a little strange, but it's pretty funny. I enjoyed writing Ash freaking out whenever Mew or another Pokemon that drove him crazy tries to 'play' with him (get your mind out of the gutter).**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon, but it's fun using them in this fic.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_** The Child of Mew**_

_** Chapter 6, The Moon Stone and Clefairy's Crush**_

_**"It'd be an honor to train with you, great and powerful Mew." **_Storm still treated her as high royalty, which to Pokemon, she probably is.

"It's strange, but your Pikachu, Storm, almost look like it's worshipping your Meowth, Nya." Brock observed.

Ash sweatdropped. "Yeah... uh... Storm has a strange... habit. Storm, knock it off!"

_**"Sorry Ash, but Mew is the Creator of all Pokemon. It's only natural I'd treat her with respect." **_Storm said.

"Respect, not like a slave." Ash sighed.

"C'mon, which way are we suppose to go now?" Misty complained.

"Well, to get to the next city we'd have to go through a cave called Mt. Moon. Legend has it that there are Clefairy and Moon Stone in there." said Brock.

_**"Ohhh, Mt. Moon. Ashie, we haven't been there since last spring, have we? I'll bet a certain friend of yours would be delighted to see you again." **_Nya teased as Ash's eyes widened in horror and his face turned white.

"What's wrong, Ash? You look like you've seen a Ghost type." Brock asked when he noticed Ash's sudden fear.

"It's... it's nothing Brock. Let's just get through Mt. Moon as quickly as possible." Ash quickly said trying to cover up his horrified face.

_**"Is something wrong with Mt. Moon, Ash? You just suddenly went pale." **_Storm asked in concern for his partner.

"Really, it's nothing."

_**"You're lying. Remember what I told you about how Pokemon can detect lies better then humans?" **_Storm said.

Nya was only giggling, raising Storm's suspiscons even more. Still, Ash wouldn't talk.

They made it to the enterence of Mt. Moon. Only to see a man being attacked by a bunch of angry Zubats.

_**"Attack! Attack! Attack!" **_they screeched while trying to bite the man's skin off.

"That man's in trouble!" cried Misty.

"What's up with these Zubats?" Ash took out his Pokedex.

"Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubats are blind and use Supersonic to see. They usually fly at night and in dark places and hates to be in sunlight."

"Not these Zubats apparently. Storm, help that guy out. Thundershock those Zubats!"

Storm's cheeks sparked with electricity. The Pikachu jumped from Ash's head and zapped all those Zubats, forcing them flying back into the cave. Ash noticed Brock threw a Pokeball at one of the weakened Zubats and caught it. Ash didn't really want a Zubat, so he ignored it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked the man in concern.

The man seem to have a lot of energy, despite being attacked by the Zubats. He quickly stood up with a big smile on his face and crushed Ash in a death hug.

"Ohhh, thank you so much for saving me! I thought I was done for, but then a hero and his Pokemon came and saved me!"

Storm, being the one in the middle of the crushing hug, could not stand being the sandwich anymore and zapped both Ash and the man, ending the death hug.

"Wow, your Pikachu has a powerful electric attack, I'm impressed." he said standing back up.

"Hey, why were those Zubats attacking you, Mister?" Misty asked.

The man gasped. "Never call me 'Mister'! My name is Seamore. Seamore the Scientist. And I must shout that I AM ALIIIIVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

_**"This guy is nuts."**_ Storm commented.

_**"Doesn't he remind of you of a certain... friend, Ashie?" **_Nya teased him.

Ash gulped, remembering why he was so dead-set of coming here. Storm took notice of this and wondered why his Trainer was so afraid? Now he was worried; if Ash could stare down at the Fearow Flock and death in the eye without flinching, then what could be so scary in Mt. Moon that made him go pale?

"Anyway, the Zubats were attacking me because they were confused." Seamore answered.

Seamore took them inside Mt. Moon to see the place was lit with lights. All the Pokemon around the area were acting weird: Paras were planting their mushrooms everywhere. The hot lights were drying the Sandshrew up. Even the Geodudes and Zubats were tackling the walls and such.

"These lights are man made, but the Pokemon here need the dark as you can see. They were put up just recently and I'm trying to find the troublemakers behind this madness." Seamore explained with a worried expression.

"But why would anyone want to do that?" Brock asked.

"I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone." Seamore sighed.

"Moon Stone?" Misty asked.

"A Moon Stone is a rare rock that came from the moon. It makes certain species of Pokemon evolve." Ash explained.

"Wow, you're really informative young man. I like that." Seamore said with a smile.

"Well this place _is_ called Mt. Moon. So of course the Moon Stone would be here." Brock realized.

"The Moon Stone was originated from this place. Don't you see? It belonges to the Pokemon, we humans must not take them! When I was a child, I always believed Pokemon came from outer space. They travelled here to Earth with the Moon Stone. I still believe that, even to this day." Seamore said with stars in his eyes.

"Do they come from space?" Ash whispered to Nya, knowing she's the origin of all Pokemon.

_**"No, but some do. Like Deoxys."**_ she answered.

"You understand me, don't you?" Seamore suddenly grabbed Ash's hand.

Ash quickly nodded his head, this man was really hyperactive. Just then, Ash heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

_**"Moon Stone~ Moon Stone~ Time to pray to the Moon Stone~."**_

Ash quickly got behind Brock and Misty, trying his best to conceal himself. His friends looked at him; why did he suddenly hide himself like that?

Just then, a small pink Pokemon jumped passed them holding a rock in its hands. Brock realized it was a rare Pokemon and took out Ash's Pokedex to anaylize it since the boy wasn't going to do it himself for some reason.

"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Clefairy has many admirers for its cute charms. It's very rare and only found in certain areas."

Misty looked at Ash and noticed the same fear in his eyes as she gets whenever she's near Bug types.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of that cute Clefairy." Misty giggled at his silly fear.

"And it's a rare Pokemon, why don't you catch it?" Brock suggested.

"NO!" both Ash and Seamore shouted at the same time, luckly the Clefairy either didn't hear or ignored them as she continued hopping down the path.

"Sorry, but it's best if you let it stay here." Seamore explained.

"Y-yeah, what he said." Ash quickly agreed.

_**"Ash... You're acting like Misty when she was near Flutter when he was a Caterpie. What's going on?" **_Storm tapped his foot and looked at Ash sternly.

Nya only giggled, she loved teasing her little baby. Ash seems to be afraid of this Clefairy for some reason and Storm intends to find out why.

_**"Help meeee!"**_ cried the Clefairy from down the path.

Hearing the cry for help, everyone, including Ash (though hesitently) rushed to find the Clefairy, only to see a familiar talking Meowth towering over the shaking little Clefairy, clutching the stone in her hands tightly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of Meowth." Meowth taunted.

"Meowth!" _**"Meowth!"**_ both Ash and Storm growled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Meowth demanded, until he spotted Nya on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, when did you get that cutie?"

"Save your love fest for later Meowth." Jessie snapped, coming up from behind.

"We're here for the Moon Stone. And that Pokemon have what we're looking for." James also came from behind at pointed at the hapless Clefairy.

"All these Pokemon are suffering because of all the lights you put up. You want a rock? Take one of these and get out of here." Brock snapped.

_**"Ash...? Is that... Ash?"**_ Ash froze when the Clefairy recognized him.

Then she smiled widely that sent a chill down the boy's spine. Nya was giggling constantly. Storm kept looking at Ash and the Clefairy. These two defintatly knew each other.

_**"It **_**is **_**Ash. Luna haven't seen Ash since last year! Come here, Luna wanna show Ash the Moon Stone!" **_she jumped wildly up and down.

This Clefairy's name is Luna and kept talking in third person. Most Clefairy talks like that. Luna seems to really like Ash, but Ash didn't seem too fond of her.

"... Why is that Clefairy jumping up and down like that? I've never seen a Pokemon acting so... hyper before." Seamore commented.

"Ash, we've gotta stop them from hurting Clefairy." Brock suddenly said, snapping Ash back to reality.

"Okay. This time we're doing a Double Battle." Ash said firmly when he saw Jessie and James releasing their Koffing and Ekans.

Ash and Brock threw their Pokeballs, releasing Flutter the Butterfree and Zubat Brock just caught.

_**"A Zubat?" **_Flutter noticed it flying beside him.

_**"Hey there. I'm gonna beat these three to the ground for messing up my home!" **_Zubat screeched angerly at Team Rocket.

_**"Ooh, getting fiesty."**_ Nya giggled.

Ekans and Koffing were charging at them. Flutter had nostalgic in his compound eyes, remembering those two coming at him back when he was a Caterpie.

"Flutter, use Gust to blow them away!"

"Zubat, flap your wings to increase Flutter's Gust!"

Both Flutter and Zubat flapped their wings hard, creating a strong wind to blow back Ekans and Koffing.

Storm and Nya turned to see Luna running towards Ash at high speed. Clefairy were usually slow, but this one could rival a Raticate!

_**"AAAASH! Come on, come on~ Luna wants Ash to see the Moon Stone with her!"**_ she kept yelling dashing towards the boy.

Ash was unable to focus on the battle due to the Clefairy's antics, Flutter got bitten by Ekans and Brock's Zubat got Tackled by Koffing.

"Ash, focus!" Brock quickly said.

"Seamore, Misty, get Clefairy and get out of here. We'll keep Team Rocket busy." Ash said to them, mostly to get rid of Luna as she kept hugging his leg tightly, not wanting to let go.

_**"Awww, Ash! Luna don't wanna leave without Ash!"**_ Luna whinned.

_**"I can see why Ash didn't want to come here. Why is this Clefairy so attached to him?"**_ Storm asked Nya.

_**"It's a long, funny story. I'll tell you when things calm down, Storm."**_ Nya grinned slyly.

"Luna, if you go with the nice man and girl, I promise to go see the Moon Stone." Ash said while gritting his teeth to make sure nobody else heard him.

_**"Ash promise?"**_ she asked, feeling so excited.

"Yes. Now go." he quickly said. Luna let him go and picked up the piece of the Moon Stone and followed Misty and Seamore out of the cave.

Nobody saw, except Nya, Meowth quietly sneaking away to follow them. But Nya knew they'll be okay and rather watch her little Ashie battle.

"Use Supersonic!" Brock commanded.

_**"Let's see how **_**you**_** like it when **_**you're**_** confused!"**_ Zubat said just before it let out a supersonic screech, directed at Ekans and Koffing.

Ekans and Koffing were so confused they begun fighting each other. "Ekans, Koffing, what are you doing?" Jessie scolded.

"Don't attack each other, attack the enemy!" James also scolded.

"Now Flutter, use Whirlwind. Blow them all the way out of the cave!" Ash pumped his fist high.

_**"Roger that!"**_ Flutter flapped his wings as hard as he could, blowing Team Rocket and their Pokemon out of the cave.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" James cried.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" Jessie also cried.

"Wew, we did it. Now all we have to do is catch up with Misty, Seamore and the Clefairy." Brock said in relief.

Ash sighed, not wanting to go back with Luna.

_**"Aren't you forgetting something, or someone, Ashie?"**_ Nya spoke up.

Ash looked at Mew/Meowth and soon realized what's missing. "Where's Meowth?"

Meanwhile, outside of Mt. Moon, Luna was hopping around eagerly while holding the piece of the Moon Stone. She was really excited and couldn't wait to show Ash the really big Moon Stone. She was jumping up the rocky hill.

"Clefairy, come back!" cried Seamore as he and Misty were trying to keep up with her.

Meowth suddenly jumped in front of her with a wide grin. "You ain't going nowhere."

_**"No, stay away. Luna want Ash to see Moon Stone."**_ she cried, both worriedly and sad that she may be unable to finish the Moon Stone and show it to the one she admires the most: Ash Ketchum.

"Eh? You know the twerp? Well whatever, I want the Moon Stone." Meowth hissed.

Not knowing what else to do and having no battle experience, Luna jumped down from the cliff and landed on Seamore. They all fell into the stream of water.

Meowth hissed as he landed in front of them, ready to poune like a cat on a mouse.

"Give me the Moon Stone." he demanded as he showed his claws to Seamore.

Seamore trembled and gave a nervous smile. "N-now Meowth. I'm sure we could talk this over."

"No, we can'!" Meowth snapped as he jumped towards them, ready to scratch.

Misty, however, wasn't about to let Meowth have his way. "Not so fast, Meowth!"

She tossed her Pokeball into the water. It released a brown star fish like Pokemon with a pink round jewel on its center.

_**"What're your orders, Miss Misty?"**_ the Pokemon said eagerly.

"Staryu, use Swift." Misty commanded.

With no hesitation, the Staryu shot out star like projectiles at the Meowth. Hitting him, but he wasn't giving up.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Staryu switched from shooting star projectiles to spraying a geyser of water at the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth had his mouth wide open and began gulping down the water. Meowth's stomach grew bigger and bigger, bigger then a fully blown Jigglypuff until Staryu stopped. Meowth was literally blown away as he sprayed out the excessive water from his body.

"Nice job, Staryu. Return." Misty returned her Pokemon back into the Pokeball just before Ash, Brock, Storm and Nya reached them.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash asked, a bit tired from running all the way out of the cave.

"We're fine thanks to Misty the Mighty." Misty bragged.

_As expected from the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. _Ash grinned.

_**"AAAAASH~!"**_ Luna jumped out of Seamore's hands and landed right on Ash's face and happily hugged his tightly.

Ash, not expecting the sudden impact, fall on his butt as the Clefairy continued to glomp him. Everyone, expect Nya of course, stared in surprise and shock. Wild Clefairy like this one were known to be very shy around people, so why is this one so... _attached_ to Ash?

Later, as the sun began to set, Brock was making Pokemon Food for the Pokemon (obviously).

_**"So tell me, how did you and Ash meet?"**_ Storm asked Luna curiously.

_**"Ahh... it was so long, but it felt like only yesterday."**_ Luna said, looking longingly at the boy she likes so much. Ash was talking to Mew/Meowth about something.

Luna went on telling Storm the story. Apparently, Mew decided to have Ash play in Mt. Moon. Ash was turned into a Celffa, the baby form of Clefairy. Luna happened to be walking and saw them herself. Ash as a Cleffa looked helpless, so she decided to take him in.

Mew was invisible and secretly followed them. Ash had played with Luna, but explained he wasn't really a Cleffa and that his Memma just temperarly turned him into one.

Luna didn't care and kept playing with him. She began hugging him and using the random Metranome around him. Metranome tend to become something dangerous to Ash like causing a Thunderbolt, zapping him, or barbique him with Lava Plume. Sometimes it would turn into a Hyper Beam and knock him out cold.

Storm sweatdropped, now he knew why Ash feared Luna so much. After all she's put him through, he was lucky he didn't have a Clefairy phobia. Plus it looks like the Clefairy seems to have a crush on him like Flutter had on Misty, but the Butterfree got over it. Luna here's been crushing on the boy since last year!

"So Memma, how do you think I should train you? I mean... I've never had to raise you myself, you're always raising me." Ash was having a private conversation with Mew/Meowth while Brock was feeding the Pokemon.

_**"Well... You don't have to really. I just wanted to stay by your side and be able to interact with more then just you. Come to think of it... I've never actually travelled with human Pokemon Trainers before, so this will be a new experience for me."**_ Nya said excitedly.

"I wonder what other Pokemon I should catch? I've decided to catch an Eevee and Dratini, that's for sure, but what else?" Ash wondered.

_**"That is if you could find those two. They're very rare Pokemon Ashie. I mean, if you want, I could just teleport them here, but you want to do this yourself, don't you, Ashie?"**_ she said with a grin.

_**"Hey Ash, what about Aurasky? Didn't you two become friends six months ago?"**_ Remi asked (yeah, she's out of her Pokaball right now).

_**"Aurasky? Sounds like a Dragon type name." **_Storm said, perking his ears when he heard Remi say that.

"Oh that's right... Aurasky's a Dratini. I remember we met back in the Safari Zone six months ago. Her mother, Dracia the Dragonair, allowed me to play with her. But I'm not so sure if I want to capture her as I don't like catching my friends." Ash sighed, he didn't really want to catch Remi either, but she insisted on being his Pokemon to help him.

_**"Ash made friends with a Dratini?" **_Storm sounded shock.

_**"Storm shouldn't be that surprised. Ash tends to make friends with a lot of Pokemon, even rare ones. Ohhh, he's so noble and brave."**_ Luna blushed as she looked at the boy.

_**"Wow... So what were you doing anyway?"**_ Storm asked when he saw the piece of the Moon Stone still in the Clefairy's hands.

_**"Oh, Luna almost forgot. Luna must take this last piece of the Moon Stone back to the really big Moon Stone. It's almost time for the special ceremony to pray to the Moon Stone as Clefairy do every year and hope to evolve into Clefable. Luna really wanted Ash to see it. So Storm help Luna bring Ash and friends over?"**_

Storm could see the excitment in the Clefairy's eyes, she really wanted Ash to see this. The Pikachu was curious to see this ceremony himself.

_**"Hey Ash! Get everyone back into their Pokeballs. Luna wants us to see the Moon Stone ceremony. It's a once in a year thing, you know; annual." **_Storm said to Ash, not bothering to hide his excitment.

"Moon Stone ceremony? That's today?" Ash looked thoughtful. He missed the last ceremony when Mew took him here as a Cleffa.

_**"C'mon Ashie, it'll make Luna very happy. And I'm sure **_**everyone**_** would like to see this special ceremony."**_ Nya winked at him as Ash blushed.

_**"Wait... **_**you**_** wanted to see it too, Ash?"**_ Storm asked, eyeing his Trainer slyly.

_**"That's right. Little Ashie here threw a tantrum when he found out he missed it last year." **_Nya giggled, causing Storm to laugh and Ash to blush.

"Memma... you're embarrassing me." Ash grumbled, Mew always enjoyed teasing him, especially in front of other Pokemon.

_**"So Ash want to see it? It's about to begin. Follow Luna!"**_ Luna said very excitedly as she began hopping away.

"H-hey! Don't run ahead. Guys, Lu- Clefairy's going somewhere. We better follow it." Ash almost slipped up, but was able to recover.

"Okay, let's hurry." Brock said as everyone returned their Pokemon back into the Pokeball except Storm and Nya.

Everyone followed the happy hopping Clefairy deeper into the woods. There was a hole in a big stonned wall. Luna slowed down and went in. Everyone followed and saw a huge stone in the center of a pedestal stone.

"Wow... is that the Moon Stone? It's ginormous!" Seamore was so inspired.

_**"Ash, watch when Luna puts the final piece in." **_Luna said to Ash as she jumped to the big Moon Stone and put the small piece beside the other little pieces.

When that was done, the entire Moon Stone began to glow. Everyone watched in astonishment as more Clefairy began coming in, they smiled as the Moon Stone glowed.

_**"The Moon Stone is completed. Time for the ceremony, Clefairy friends."**_ said one of the Clefairy.

All the Clefairy, expect Luna, began jumping around the Moon Stone and sang as if they were dancing.

_**"So what's going on now, Luna?" **_Storm asked the only Clefairy not dancing and singing.

_**"This is part of the glorious ceremony. Once Clefairy friends completes the Moon Stone, Clefairy dances and sings. Then decide who should evolve into the majestic Clefable and who should stay as Clefairy."**_ Luna explained happily, knowing her prescious Ash was listening.

"What are they doing?" Misty asked curiously, unable to understand Luna.

"I think they're dancing and singing to the Moon Stone. Then decide who evolves. Am I right, Storm?" Ash made it looked like he was guessing.

Storm nodded. _**"Very clever, Ashie, using guesses to cover it up. Shadow the Zorua taught you well." **_Nya smiled.

Ash had learned desception from a Zorua once when they visited Unova three months and two years ago. Still, he doesn't like lying too much, but he will whenever he has to.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about Pokemon Ash, I'm impressed." Brock smiled.

"Of course! The Clefairy uses the Moon Stone to induce evolution. They pray to the stone that came from outer space just as they have!" Seamore announced happily. Ash just shook his head at the man's antics, still at least he's happy.

_**"Ash think Luna will evolve finally?"**_ Luna asked her crush as she blushed a little.

Ash shrugged, not sure if she will evolve tonight or not. Luna sure looks excited though and something told Ash she was looking forward to something other then the evolution.

Another Clefairy stopped dancing and walked over to Luna. _**"Luna not dancing? Why?"**_

Luna looked at the Clefairy and said, _**"Luna want to evolve and be strong. Luna wants Ash to let her travel with him."**_

Ash, Storm and the other Clefairy looked at Luna when she said that. _**"Uh... I may not speak Clefairy very well, but did she just say she wanted to evolve to be strong enough for Ash to capture her?"**_ Storm asked, not sure if he interrpted that right.

"Is that right, Luna? You want to evolve for me to capture you? But why?" Ash asked, grateful Brock, Misty and Seamore were too preoccupied with the ceremony to notice he was talking to the Pokemon.

_**"Because Luna hears Pokemon Trainers only take in strong Pokemon. Luna believes she will be strong when she evolves into Clefable so Ash would want to take her with him."**_ she explained with a smile.

Ash sighed and said, "Look, I don't care if you evolve or not, I don't want to capture my friends."

Luna then became dishearted. _**"Aw, but Ash, Luna wants to travel outside of Mt. Moon. Luna can not think of a better way then to travel with Ash, the Child of Mew. Please Ash? Luna promises to be strong for you."**_

Ash sighed, it was like Remi all over again. Ash tries his best to avoid catching his friends, yet whenever they see him, they always want him to catch them. Maybe he should change his name and his appearance.

_**"Aw, come on Ashie, Luna here really wants to go with you. And you let Remi go with you, why should Luna be any different?" **_Nya suggested.

_**"Remi? Who's Remi? Another friend? Then why not take Luna too?" **_Luna asked curiously and really hopes he changed his mind.

Ash thought about it; Clefairy are very rare and they can learn many moves. They have great stamina though they are a little slow.

Before Ash could give an answer, three familiar laughs stopped him cold. "No... it _couldn't_ be..."

All of them, including Brock, Misty and Seamore, turned around to see Team Rocket at the enterance; they must've followed them here.

"So this is where the Moon Stone has been." Jessie said.

All the Clefairy stopped dancing to look at the intruders. Seamore really didn't want them to take the Moon Stone.

"S-stop! This Moon Stone belonges to the Clefairy, don't take it from them!" Seamore demanded as he stood between them.

Seamore was shaking unfortunaly. "What is that?" Jessie smirked.

"He's shaking in his boots." James also smirked.

"How pathetic." Meowth also smirked.

"I'll show you, troublemakers!" Seamore charged at them recklessly.

"Seamore, don't!" cried Misty and Ash, but he wasn't going to stop. Seamore was running at them with his eyes shut.

Seamore, however, was easily knocked back by them. They released Ekans and Koffing.

"We can't let them take the Moon Stone. We need to protect the Moon Stone, let's go Storm!"

_**"They are so in for it now!" **_Storm hissed as he got ready for battle.

"Onix, let's go!" Brock released his giant rock snake.

_**"Time to rock and roll!" **_Onix roared with the little Pikachu on top of his head.

"Show them that size doesn't matter. Ekans, use Dig!" Jessie demanded as her snake went underground.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" James commanded.

Koffing spew out a heavy mist of black smoke, causing everyone in the area to choke. Knowing they wouldn't be able to see anything until they got rid of the Smokescreen, Ash quickly released Gale the Pidgeotto from the Pokeball.

"Quick, use Gust to blow the smoke away!"

_**"Here goes!"**_ Gale flapped his wings to create heavy wind to blow all the smoke away.

By the time the area was completely smoke free, the Moon Stone was gone and there was a giant hole left in its place.

"Team Rocket took the Moon Stone!" cried Misty.

"The battle was just a diversion while they plan their escape." Brock said grimly.

_**"Ashie, I read their minds. Those nasty Team Rockets are not too far from here, you better get them before it's too late." **_Nya said.

"Brock, you get Onix to stop them while we try to catch up with them. We have to get the Moon Stone back." Ash said to Brock.

"Alright. Onix, you heard him. Go stop them!" Brock said as Onix nodded and went underground himself.

Ash and the others hurried outside to find them. Seamore, having lost his glasses when Team Rocket knocked him over, was looking for his glasses. Luna picked up his glasses and gave it back to him.

"Hey, why aren't you going after those bad guys that stole your Moon Stone? It's prescious to you, isn't it? So it's your job to get it back from them. Do you understand me?" Seamore said to them as the Clefairy listened.

_**"Human speaks the truth. Clefairy must get Moon Stone back! It's too dangerous for Ash to fight them alone." **_Luna announced as all the Clefairy agreed.

Meanwhile, Onix managed to knock over Team Rocket when they were sliding down the hill. Nya glared at Team Rocket, angry at them for interrupting the ceremony she wanted her little Ashie to see.

"These guys will be so sorry for interrupting that ceremony!" Ash was just as angry.

_**"I'm with you there, Ash!"**_ Storm was also angry, sparks leaked from his cheeks.

"Koffing, roll and Tackle." James just commanded his Koffing to do a Gyro Ball, but in a weaker way.

Amazingly enough, Koffing was strong enough to Tackle Onix to the ground, but Koffing was buried in the process.

"Onix!" cried Brock.

Just then, Seamore's head popped up from the hole. Then the Clefairy, including Luna, came jumping out of the hole. They all stood in front of Team Rocket.

"What's going on?" Jessie demanded.

_**"Metranome." **_they all said as they began wagging their fingers in a rythemic way.

_**"Wave your fingers around~ What comes out knows no bound~ When it comes to Metranome~ It may fail or strike right home~." **_they all sang as they waved their fingers as if they were dancing.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked.

"Waving their hands around?" James asked too.

"This way and that, this way and that." Meowth said as they all followed the waves as if under a spell.

"This is an attack the Clefairy use called the Metranome. I've never seen the Clefairy use the Metranome before, what happens nobody knows." Seamore said.

"Alright, let's hope it's a good one." Ash smiled.

Mew/Meowth watched, anticipating what attack may come from the Metranome (Mew uses Metranome herself too), but then a forewarning came to her and she gasped when she realized what the Metranome will be.

_**"Ash!" **_she cried, Ash flinched as Mew would only call him 'Ash' if something serious was about to happen. _**"Take cover, the Clefairy are going to explode!"**_

"Ah! We must take cover!" Ash yelled.

Though not sure why Ash was screaming, Misty, Brock and Storm wasted no time trying to take cover. Whatever had Ash spooked can't be good.

_**"EXPLOSION!" **_they all yelled when the Metranome was complete. All of the Clefairy's body glowed and literally EXPLODED in Team Rocket's face. Team Rocket literally blasted off into the sky.

"It looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" cried James.

"That Metranome is nothing but trouble. I give it two thumps down!" Jessie screamed.

"Me too!" James agreed.

"Meowth threeeee!" Meowth also agreed as they blasted off into the horizon.

The Clefairy all landed safely, but they blew up their Moon Stone in the process. Luckly, it was part of the ceremony for the Moon Stone to be broken into tiny pieces and the pieces will fall on a Clefairy and evolve it into Clefable.

"The Moon Stone..." Seamore was in awe as the pieces fell slowly on each Clefairy.

_**"Now watch, my little Ashie, this is the main event of the ceremony." **_Nya said joyfully now that the danger had passed.

Ash and Storm as well as Brock and Misty watched in awe as the Moon Stone pieces began evolving the Clefairy.

When the piece of the Moon Stone land on a Clefairy, its body began to glow, it grew in size. When the glow faded, a bigger Clefairy with larger wing like limps on its back.

Ash took out his Pokedex. "Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. Clefable is the final evolved form of Clefairy. They have acute hearings and is sensative to feelings. It is known that Clefable are one of the rarest Pokemon in the world.

Ash then noticed Luna was jumping around, trying to get a piece of the Moon Stone to touch her, but unfortunaly it seems it wasn't her destiny to evolve this year. Whenever she got close to a piece, it landed on another Clefairy and evolved it into a Clefable.

_**"Luna wanna evolve too so Ash will take her."**_ Luna said sadly as no Moon Stone pieces landed on her.

All of the pieces were gone now. The chosen Clefairy were now Clefable. About half of the Clefairy has evolved while the other half, including Luna, were still Clefairy. Luna's ears dropped.

_**"Luna didn't get to evolve this year either."**_ she said sadly.

_**"There's always next year, Luna." **_one of the Clefable said.

_**"But Luna want to evolve now so Ash would let her go with him." **_Luna's eyes started to water.

_**"Ash... maybe you should just capture her. She really wanted to go with you." **_Storm said, feeling sorry for the Clefairy.

Ash let out a sigh. Well, he did already capture Remi and a Clefairy would be very useful in his journey... he nodded as he made up his mind. Nya, having read his mind, smiled warmly.

Ash took out his empty Pokeball. "Hey Luna... want to come with me?"

Luna became surprised and turned to Ash. _**"Luna didn't evolve, Ash still want to take her?"**_

"Of course, you don't have to evolve to be on my team. I'd rather raise my Pokemon slowly rather then have them evolve so fast." Ash explained with a smile.

Luna smiled brightly as she jumped and hugged Ash's face like he's her prescious doll that she just found after losing it for so long.

"Hey Ash, what's up with that Clefairy?" Brock asked when he saw Luna glomping him again.

"I've decided to take her with me and I'm going to call her Luna." Ash said as he held up the Pokeball about to tap her with it.

"Wait a minute, the Clefairy should stay here." Seamore protested.

_**"No, Luna wanna go with Ash!" **_Luna whinned.

_**"It's okay, you may go with him. We know we can trust the Child of Mew." **_one of the Clefable said with respect.

"I think they're okay with it." Ash assured Seamore before tapping Luna's head with the Pokeball.

Luna's body turned red as she went into the Pokeball. Just like with Remi, the Pokeball didn't wiggle before it *clicked*.

"I've got a Clefairy!" Ash cheered along with Storm and Nya.

The morning sun began to rise. Ash took Luna out of her Pokeball to say 'good-bye' to her family and friends.

_**"Clefairy and Clefable will miss Luna. Please don't push Luna too hard and be good to Ash." **_a Clefable said.

_**"Luna will becareful and miss her friends and family." **_Luna smiled as she waved two Clefable, presumbly her parents or best friends.

"I've decided to live here, with the Clefairy. It's always been my lifelong dream to find the Moon Stone. And maybe someday I could travel through the stars with them." Seamore said.

"Hope you have a happy life here then." Misty said.

"Luna, you ready to go?" Ash said, more then ready to leave Mt. Moon and head off to the next Pokemon Gym.

_**"Luna's ready Ash." **_she said excitedly as Ash returned her into the Pokeball.

_**"I'm ready to get out of this cave and on to the next city." **_Storm said tiredly as he climb onto Ash's shoulder.

_**"The nearest city should be the Cerulean City." **_Nya said as she and Ash looked at Misty, both knew she came from Cerulean City and that she's a Gym Leader over there.

They all waved good-bye to Seamore, Clefairy and Clefable as they continued their journey.

Ash and his friends soon came across a sign that pointed to Cerulean City.

"Looks like Cerulean City is just up ahead." Brock noted.

"Great, it's time for my next Gym Badge." Ash said, though he secretly eyed Misty, who didn't look too happy.

"Hey, there's a note scribbled here." Brock said when he noticed something.

"What's it say?" Ash wondered as he curiously read it: "Gary was here. Ash is a loser."

Now normally, Ash would've shouted Gary's name and started running towards Cerulean City, but Mew had always taught him to never let his rivals get the best of him or rile him up unless neccessary.

"What an arrogant punk. We better get going before he gets too far." Ash grumbled as he started walking down the path.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so cooly. I thought you would've ran off after reading that message." Brock said as he followed him.

"Ohhh... I never wanted to end up back here." Misty sighed.

Looks like Ash is about to see Misty's hometown. Will he be able to beat the Gym? Find out in the next Chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7, Waters of the Cerulean City<strong>_

Misty ran up to Ash and Brock.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Misty cried.

"To Cerulean City, of course, where else?" Ash pretended he didn't know Misty came from there, but he really didn't know why she didn't want to go back.

"Ah! Why would you want to go _there_?" Misty cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Trust me, you don't want to Pokemon from there. They're all scary Ghost like Pokemon, they look like monsters!" Misty tried her best to look intimidating.

"Ghost Pokemon? I didn't know there were Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar in Cerulean City, when did it become haunted?" Ash asked, knowing she was lying. Cerulean City is known for Water Pokemon, not Ghost Pokemon.

"I'm serious, Ash! We shouldn't go to Cerulean City!" Misty snapped.

"Why not? I have to get a Badge there if I want to compete in the Pokemon League."

"I know! Why don't we go to Vermilion City? It's near the ocean, there are beautiful yats there and it also have a Pokemon Gym." Misty suggested, trying desperately to avoid returning to Cerulean City.

"I know that. But I want to go to Cerulean City first since it's closer. After I get the next Badge we can head to Vermilion City." Ash said as he continued walking with Brock, Storm and Nya.

"Aw... why me?" Misty whinned.

Ash had finally made it to Cerulean City. "So this is Cerulean City. It's not so bad."

_**"Ash, Misty's gone." **_Storm said when he noticed the girl wasn't with them.

"Looks like Misty disappeared." Brock also noticed.

"She really didn't want to come here, that's for sure." Ash said.

_**"I know why, but maybe you should find out yourself, Ashie."**_ Nya said as she gave a cat-like stretch. Not being able to go wherever she wanted by flying or teleporting was something Mew was not use to, but she wanted to stay by her child's side.

Ash then noticed a crowd up ahead. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"Let's go see."

Ash, Brock, Storm and Nya headed over the crowd. They saw a warehouse was broken in.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked a person.

"Last night they said criminals broke into the warehouse and stole something." he answered Ash.

"Very suspiscious. You two just happen to show up at this moment." Officer Jenny suddenly came into view.

"Officer Jenny. Who stole what?" Ash asked, not at all surprised that all the Officer Jennys looked alike.

"Wait a minute, how did you know my name?" she asked suspisciously.

"I met your sister back in Viridian City." Ash answered, though he regretted it.

_**"Ashie, she really suspects you and Brock right now."**_ Nya warned him a little too late.

"Well then, if you met my Sisiter-In-Law, then you have dealt with the police before. Now maybe you just stopped to ask her for directions, or maybe you found a lost wallet and returned it to her... or MAYBE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND BROKE OUT OF JAIL!" Jenny suddenly took out handcuffs.

"I-I've never been in jail." Ash stuttered, this Jenny is a really high accusing officer.

"Neither have I ma'am." Brock was also nervous.

"That's what they all say." she wasn't about to let them go.

"See, we just got into town and saw a crowd here and decided to see what's going on." Brock explained. Still the wrong thing to say.

"The criminals always return to the scene of a crime." she smirked.

_**"Ashie, show her your ID."**_ Nya said to him.

_**"Why didn't I think of that." **_Storm sighed.

Ash sighed as he took out his Pokedex. "Look, this should clear things up."

"I'm Dexter. I am to help and guide Ash Ketchum in his Pokemon Journey. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced." 'Dexter' said, showing Ash's ID on its screen.

"And I use to be Pewter City's Gym Leader." Brock held up his Boulder Badge as proof.

Officer Jenny said, "Well that's clear enough evidence for me. I'm so sorry for suspecting you. Now I'm supiscious of my Sister-In-Law, she sure has weird taste in friends."

"Hey, if you're free later, maybe we could go out on a movie tonight." Brock said, flirting with her.

"Oh-no... don't tell me he's one of THOSE guys, is he?" Ash grumbled as he looked at Nya, who nodded with a sly smile.

"I'm usually busy until way past your bedtime. I'm going to be working aroudn the clock to try and find the thieves and the things they stole."

"What did they steal?" Ash asked out of curiousity.

"That's the strange thing: they didn't take any money, just a giant vaccum and a hose."

"But why would anyone want any of that stuff for?"

"I don't know, young man, and I don't have time to be playing guessing games with you. So move aside." Officer Jenny finally lost her patients and tried to get the crowd to leave.

"Good thing I have my Pokedex and you had your Badge." Ash said in relief.

"So what are you going to do Ash? Challenge the Gym Leader here?" Brock asked him.

"Sure am. I just have to find the Gym first."

"Well, I wish you luck then. I have some stuff I need to do, if you don't mind." Brock said.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Ash said as Brock went the other way.

_**"Oh Ashie, I know where the Gym is, follow me." **_Nya said with a sly giggle as she ran off.

"Memma, wait up!" Ash saw that smile, it's usually a smile whenever she's planning a game for him.

Nya had indeed found the Pokemon Gym. It was a huge building with a Dewgong picture in the middle to represent: Cerulean City Gym.

_**"Here it is. Let's go inside."**_ Nya said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Memma, I know that smile. What are you planning?" Ash asked suspisciously.

_**"You'll see soon, my little Ashie." **_she replied, grinning even more.

_**"Uh-oh, I sure hope it's not more intensive training. I really rather not drown in a pool."**_ Storm was also nervous from past experience.

Ash, Storm and Nya entered the building. Ash didn't expect to see a huge aquriam filled with Water Pokemon and three young woman diving into the aquriam pool. It seems they were doing a swimming show. There are mostly males here.

"Hey, what kind of Pokemon Gym is this? Where's Misty? Isn't she one of the Gym Leaders? I was hopping to test my Pokemon on her." Ash sighed.

_**"We have time before your big Gym Battle, Ashie. Why not play with some of the Water Pokemon and put on a show?" **_Nya said as she turned back into Mew, her true form.

Ash almosted choked when she turned back. "M-Memma! What are you doing? There are people here, someone's going to see you!"

_**"Oh relax, Ashie. Everyone here is too busy drooling over those three girls to notice li'l ol me. Besides, it's time we put on a show of our own. Hope you know how to swim, Storm."**_ Mew said and before the Pikachu could protest, she snapped her fingers and both Storm and Ash found themselves underwater.

Storm panicked, not knowing where the surface was, until Ash calmed him down. _**"Calm down, Storm, Memma made sure we could breathe underwater."**_ Ash said in Pokemon language.

Storm opened his eyes to see Ash was a Vaporeaon. Storm himself was a Chinchou, a Pokemon in Johto and Hoenn.

_**"C'mon you two, it's time for our cue!" **_a Seel said to them quickly.

Mew was there too, but as a lovely Lapras. Mew told Ash and Storm about what to do telepathicly. They were to surrond the three girl along with other Water Pokemon and sprinkle Water Gun around them to be flashy.

_**"It feels weird being another Pokemon." **_Storm said as they were swimming in a circle around the three sisters.

_**"I'm already use to it as Memma turns me into a Pokemon once a day for seven years."**_ Ash smiled in nostalgic. It's been a while since he's been a Water type and he loves being able to breathe and swim underwater. To top it all off; he's an Eeveelution. Vaporeon was one of his favorites, now if he could just find a real Eevee and a Water Stone...

Ash and Storm saw one of the sisters jumped out of the water and landed on Mew/Lapras' back and did a perfect handstand while riding on her. Mew had completely changed everybody's memories to make them believe the three sisters always had a Lapras, Chinchou and Vaporeon so nobody would be suspicious. Ash knew this as Mew always done this too whenever she wanted to perform in front of people (as someone else of course).

Ash was glad to see Storm was having a lot of fun in the body of a Water Pokemon in water. Ash loved the part where he used Acid Armor to literally melt into water before rising back up along with the blue haired sister.

The audience went wild. The performance was a big success.

After the show was over, all the Water Pokemon that performed were to go rest in the auqarium. Mew turned Ash and Storm back into a human and Pikachu while Mew returned to the Meowth disguise.

Ash looked around and realized Mew teleported them in the hallway of the Gym. The three sisters he, Storm and Nya performed with, were walking down the hall, complimented on how the show went.

"Today was the best performance ever."

"Yeah, the crowd like totally went wild when they watched it today."

"Well, practice makes perfect, of course."

"Hey, excuse me." Ash said to get their attention.

"Oh? Sorry, but if you want an interview you'll have to talk with the manager." said the blue haired one.

"That's not it."

"We don't do autographs." the pink haired one said.

"I don't want one."

"You know, you look totally familiar... like we've seen you before..." the yellow haired one stated, looking at him.

_It could be that we just performed with you today._ Ash inwardly smirked like Mew would after a fun game.

"Listen, I just came here for a Gym Battle." Ash said.

"Oh, another challenger. Well we're the Three Sensational Gym Leader Sisters."

They lead the boy and his Pokemon to the arena.

"Alright, I challenge you all for the Badge." Ash said determinedly.

_**"Ashie, you're going to be in for a disappointment."**_ Nya sighed.

Ash didn't have time to ask why because the sisters answered for her.

"Actually... we don't feel like having a Gym Battle right now."

"Why not?"

"Because we just got beaten three times by these kids from a nowhere place called Pallet."

"Looks like Gary and the others already went through here." Ash sighed, his rivals were getting waaay ahead of him.

"It was just one lost after another. My eyes were spinning from all the losses. We had to rush all of our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center."

"This is the only one left." the pink haired on released the Pokemon from the Pokeball and it turned out to be a Goldeen.

_**"Hey there, sorry but I'm new."**_ the Goldeen said.

"All you have is a low level Goldeen?" Ash and Storm glared.

The sister returned it into the Pokeball. "If it would evolve into Seaking, we could use it. But right now all it can do is its Horn Attack."

"But I came here to get a Badge." Ash sighed.

"Say no more. Oh Seel!" the yellow haired on called and clapped her hand.

A Seel came out of the pool and jumped up. It stuck its tongue out that had a tear drop item.

_**"Why couldn't they just use the Seel to battle? It looks tough enough to fight." **_Storm said.

_**"I'm a performer, not a fighter. Though I would like to travel and get stronger one day." **_the Seel answered as the sister took the item from its tongue.

"This is the Cascade Badge. This is what you wanted, right? Take it, it's yours." she said holding the Badge up.

"Thanks, but I'd rather _earn_ my Badges." Ash said, not wanting to accept such a hollow Badge.

"Just take it. You would've beaten us anyway." was all she said.

_'Memma, what should I do? I don't want to just take it.' _Ash asked Mew telepathically.

_**"Oh I don't think you have anything to worry about, Ashie. An old friend just came."**_ Nya said aloud, smilling.

As if on cue, a loud, obnoxious voice shouted, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! If you don't want to battle him, _I will_!"

"Misty?" Ash knew she was one of the Gym Leaders here, but he didn't know she would actually come back seeing how dead-set she was against coming back.

"That's right, Ash Ketchum. I am the Fourth Sensational Sister." she announced, finally telling him she's a Gym Leader too, though he already knew.

"There are only _Three_ Sensational Sisters and one runt." the pink haired said and Misty growled at her.

"So you're related to them, Misty?" Ash asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Yeah, unfortunaly."

"So what you doing here? Didn't you shoot off your mouth saying you would never come back until you've become the Pokemon Trainer you've wanted to be?" the blue haired one said.

"I guess I did say that..." Misty said.

"Then I guess you couldn't become the great Trainer you wanted to be and came back here." the yellow haired one thought.

Misty glared and said, "That's not it! The only reason why I'm here right now is because _he_ wanted to come." she pointed at Ash.

"Well, he's not someone I would choose for a boyfriend, but then you're no catch yourself." the yellow haired one (YH) said.

"BOYFRIEND! He owes me a new bike!" she snapped.

"Why not just let her battle with me? She _is_ part of this Gym after all." Ash suggested, wanting to avoid a cat-fight between the four sisters.

"Well, I suppose since she is the only one of us who can actually battle right now." BH (blue hair) agreed.

Now the two friends stood on opposite side of the pool arena.

_**"Hey Ash... is it okay if I sit this one out? I rather not fight Misty." **_Storm said, though he felt a little ashamed of himself for not battling for his Trainer, the boy who saved his life and willing to end his own just for him.

Ash looked at his Pikachu. "I suppose that's fine. You do have the type advantage, but if you really don't want to, then I'll just let the others battle."

_**"Aw, Storm, you're no fun." **_Nya sighed, a bit disappointed in the Pikachu.

"Go Staryu!" Misty released her Staryu.

_**"Awaiting orders, Miss Misty!" **_the Staryu was ready for battle.

Ash pointed his Pokedex at it. _**"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu are usually found shinning their jewels in the ocean at night."**_

"Alright, I've been wanting to test out Luna since I caught her and this is a good time. Luna, time for your first real battle!" Ash tossed his Pokeball and the Clefairy came out, looking around in wonder.

_**"Oh wow, so much water. Ash, are Luna and friends on an island?"**_ Luna asked looking around.

"We're in a middle of a Gym Battle. I'm counting on you, Luna." Ash winked that caused the Clefairy to blush and became pumped.

_**"Luna fight! Victory for Ash~ Victory for Ash~!" **_Luna jumped up and down, ready to fight the Staryu.

"Staryu, Tackle it!" Misty ordered.

_**"Hiya!"**_ Staryu's entire body spinned around as it shot towards the Clefairy.

"Luna, quick jump!"

Luna, being the great jumper she is, jumped up and easily evaded the Staryu's attack. Luna remembered seeing Staruy's attacks against Meowth back at Mt. Moon yesterday.

"Luna, use Pound!"

_**"Staryu is so in for it!"**_ Luna pounded the Staryu with her hand.

"Water Gun!"

Staryu sprayed a blast of water at Luna's face.

"Hang in there Luna, shake it off and use Doubleslap as payback!"

_**"Time for a smack!"**_ Luna glared at the Starfish Pokemon before slapping its constantly for about four times before it jumped into the water to get away.

"Now that Staryu's in the water, it's time for a counterattack. Tackle it from underwater!" Misty commanded.

Staryu wasted no time shooting up the water and hitting the Clefairy. Luna ducked her head after being Tackled three times in a row.

"Luna, quick use Sing!"

Just as Staryu splashed out of the water again, Luna took a breath and: _**"Sing my lullaby~ Dreams that are in the sky~ Pillow clouds of fluff~ Watch the Jiggflypuff~ Sore through the sky~ Hear my lullaby~."**_

Now that's a soothing song. Staryu couldn't stay awake after hearing the song and fell asleep on the floor, just an inch away from the Clefairy.

"Now use Metranome while it's asleep." Ash hopped it was a god move.

Luna began wagging her fingers in the air. _**"Wave your Fingers around~ What comes out knows no bound~ When it comes to Metranome~ It may fail or strike right home~."**_

"Staryu, wake up, hurry!" Misty called desperately.

The Metranome was complete and Luna's body shinned like it did back at Mt. Moon. Ash paled. "Oh-no..."

_**"SELFDESTRUCT!" **_like last time, Luna exploded, unlike last time, it was a tad weaker, but still powerful enough to cause both Staryu and Luna to faint.

Ash sighed, "Oh well, at least you went out with a bang." he returned the unconscious Clefairy back into her Pokeball.

"That Metranome is way too unpredictable!" Misty shouted as she returned Staryu into her Pokeball.

_**"Who are you gonna use now?" **_Storm asked Ash.

"It's time Remi had another go at the Gym." Ash said with a grin.

"Misty calls... Starmie!" Misty released another starfish Pokemon, but bigger, was gray and had more... limbs.

_**"Ready to battle." **_it said.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon and the evolve form of Staryu. Starmie goes over the ocean, spreading the light of their jewel." the Pokedex informed.

"Go Remi!" Ash released his Ratatta from her Pokeball.

_**"Battle time!" **_Remi hissed at the Starmie.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

Remi got hit by Starmie's large body... well large compared to her own.

"Fight back with Bite!" Remi opened her mouth and bit down on Starmie's jewel, causing great pain for the Mysterious Pokemon. With Starmie being part Psychic type and with Bite being Dark, it was super-effective; another reason why Ash chose Remi for this.

"Don't take that, Starmie. Get it off with Bubblebeam!"

Starmie blew off the Ratatta with a powerful stream of bubbles. When Remi was off, Starmie jumped back into the water.

"With Starmie under the water and Remi only capable of using physical attacks, you're going to lose." Misty smirked with confident.

_**"Come back up here and fight you coward!" **_Remi snapped as Starmie continued to swim in circles like a predator.

_**"Now think Ashie; how are you going to fight a Water Pokemon underwater with a Pokemon that can only use physical attacks?" **_Nya said, hopping he would know what to do.

"Remi, I have an idea, but I'm going to need you to trust me." Ash said.

_**"Of course I trust you, Ash. Give the order and I'll do it."**_ Remi said determinedly.

"Go underwater, Remi!" he ordered.

_**"What? Are you crazy Ash!" **_Storm cried in fear that his Trainer has lost it.

Without protest, however, Remi dived into the water.

"You want to lose, Ash? Fine. Starmie, give it the final Tackle!" Misty commanded, sure she'll win.

Starmie charged at the rat Pokemon at full speed. Remi glared it down, waiting Ash's order.

"Now Remi, Bite it as hard as you can!" Ash commanded.

Just before Starmie could hit the little Ratatta, she opened her mouth and bit down on its jewel has hard as she could. The hard teeth of Remi's mouth caused the jewel to crack and she threw the weakened Starmie out of the water and hit the wall.

Remi jumped out of the water and shook the droplets off her fur and still looked ready for more. Starmie, however, was greatly weakened and the light of its jewel was flickering.

_**"Clever move. Luring your oppenent into a false sense of security, prompting them to attack full throttle and letting their guard down before striking them where it hurts the most. I knew you could figure it out, my little Ashie."**_ Nya cooed, happy how her child figured the strategy out so quickly.

"Oh-no, Starmie..." Misty was concerned for her Pokemon.

"Okay Remi, time to finish it. Tackl-" before Ash could give the final command, something huge broke down the Gym's wall, completely interrupting the final blow to win the match.

"This is the second time this happened! When am I ever going to actually FINISH a frickin' Gym Battle?" Ash grumbled angrily as he turned to see who interrupted his victory move.

A huge machine had broken through the wall. Three familiar people... well, two people and a Pokemon, were standing on top of it.

"Now that we're here, we can finally put this baby into good use." Jessie said with a grin.

"Time to collect our Pokemon." James said.

"Meowth, start the machine."

"Like, who invited these clowns?" PH (pink hair) asked, surprised.

Team Rocket turned on the machine. It put a long hose into the water and began sucking it up like a vaccuum.

"A giant vaccuum and a hose? Argh! I can't BELIEVE I didn't know it was Team Rocket!" Ash mentally smacked himself for being so clueless.

"Hey! That's our pool!" BH cried.

"You're right, I should give it back." Meowth said as he put it in reverse.

The hose lifted up to the ceiling and spouted out the water, causing a flooded wave all over the Gym. Mew transformed herself into a Dewgong and lifted Ash onto her back to keep him from drowning. Of course, as his 'mother' it's her job and her instincts to keep him protected at all cost.

"You've gotta save the Pokemon!" cried Misty.

"Like what about my hair!" BH cried.

"Time to suck em up." Meowth said as he set it back to succsion.

The hose went back into the water and began sucking up the water again. Seel was caught in the current and was sucked into the hose.

"Come back Seel!" cried the sisters.

_**"Help me!" **_cried Seel.

_**"The Seel will be okay, we just have to focus on taking those nasty Team Rocket down." **_Mew as Dewgong said with Ash still on her back.

_**"ASH!" **_cried Storm. To Ash's horror, Storm was caught in the current and is now being sucked into the giant vaccuum.

"Memma, get me up that vaccuum and get out of the water." Ash quickly said. Mew knew what he was planning, so she didn't hesitate as she bucked him up towards the vaccuum and jumped out of the water as Ash shouted the command to Storm.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" Storm quickly zapped Team Rocket and the vaccuum.

"It's time like these I want to go straight." James said after getting zapped.

All three of them fell into the water. "So this is how it feels to be all washed up."

"We'll never come clean." Jessie whinned.

They were sucked into the vaccuum and tossed out to the sky into the horizon on the otherside. Seel made it out, clapping at the victory.

Ash landed on the vaccuum and put the thing in reverse just as it sucked Storm in. The hose shot out the water and the Pikachu came out and was luckily caught by YH safely.

Mew Transform back into Meowth. Seel came back in.

_**"Nice catch."**_ Storm smiled.

_**"Those meddlesome Team Rocket interrupted our battle! I was so going to win too!"**_ Remi snapped, all wet from the giant waves.

"Oh yeah. Come on Misty, we still have to finish our match." Ash said.

"Actually, you've already won, Ash. You've definatly earned this Cascade Badge." YH said as she handed him the Badge.

"What? How come he gets the Badge? He didn't win!" Misty complained.

"True he didn't get the finishing blow, but let's face it Misty: if the battle wasn't interrupted, he would've won." PH said.

"That's... probably true." Misty sighed, not wanting to admit she would have lost for sure if Ash had given the last command to Remi.

"Go on Ash, you've deserved it for winning the battle and for saving all of us." YH said as she handed him the Badge.

"Alright, I'll take it. I won a Cascade Badge!" Ash cheered along with Storm, Nya and Remi.

Outside of the Gym, the sun was setting. "You go ahead on your Pokemon Journey. And please become strong because we already got all the beauty." BH said, teasing her.

Misty glared at her sister. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"It means 'good luck'. You know we love you." YH laughed as Misty cooled off.

"Come back home any time little sis." PH said with a smile.

Seel then came out of the Gym and looked at Misty. _**"Hey, lemme come with you. I've always wanted to go on a journey and evolve into a Dewgong."**_

"Hey Misty, I think Seel wants to go with you." Ash said.

"Are you sure, Seel? Don't you need to perform with my sisters?" Misty asked, unsure about this.

"It'll be fine. Seel here has always wanted to go out and see the world. It's probably for the best if you take him with you, but you're going to have to leave one of your other Pokemon here to replace him." BH said.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Just leave your Starmie here. We could really use it and I'm sure Seel could use the experience outside of the Gym." PH said.

"Starmie? Oh... alright. Please take good care of it and I promise to take good care of Seel." Misty said as she gave them Starmie's Pokeball.

_**"Finally! I get to go out!" **_Seel cheered as the sisters returned him into his Pokeball and handed it to Misty.

"That's so cool, Misty. You've got a Seel." Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I sure am going to miss Starmie."

Brock came over having finish his 'stuff'.

"Hey Ash. How'd you do in the Gym?"

"See for yourself." Ash said proudly as he showed Brock the Cascade Badge.

"Cool, let's go." And so, ends their adventure in Cerluan City and Ash got his second Badge. What more adventures awaits them? Find out next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I decided to let Misty trade in her Starmie for Seel because I always thought Dewgong was really cool and it's pretty pointless for her to have two of the same Pokemon (Staryu is the pre-evolve form of Starmie). Clefairy really talk in third person as I've seen in Mystery Dungeon.<strong>_

_**Does anyone have any ideas for Brock, Misty or Ash's Pokemon as well as nicknames for later chapters? Give me some good ideas in the reviews if you have any.**_


	4. Part 4: AJ's Dojo and the School

_**Author's Note: I apologize, but the reason why I updated so quickly is because I already had these stories typed out a long time ago. Now that I've caught up, it'll take me some time to update again. Now I'm glad you guys enjoy the story so far, there is more to come.**_

_**Disclaimer: Are you people even reading my notes? I may not own Pokemon, but I do own this fic and I hope you're reading my notes because I may make a suggestion to you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_** Child of Mew**_

_** Post-Chapter 7, Nidoran's Story and the Harsh Training**_

Ash had won two Badges, now he only has six more to go and he can enter the Indigo Plateau League.

"So we're off to Vermilion City, right?" Ash said as they walked down the path.

"Of course. Vermilion City's got lots of great sights, the ocean and a huge luxury ship I've been dying to see." Misty said dreamily.

Ash had seen Vermilion City before, it was a beautiful city with little pollution and many great ships. A lot of rich people uses these ships.

"There's also a great Gym at the city. I'm sure you could get your third Badge there." Brock said.

_**"Ohhh, Ashie. It's been a while since we've been to Vermilion City, hasn't it? Maybe we could get on some more of those fancy yats." **_Nya had that same dreamily look in her eyes as Misty.

Ash remembered the first time he and Mew teleported to Vermilion City. Mew was so fascinated by all the big fancy yats that she decided to Transform both herself and him into a 'wealthy family'. Using her powers, she created the currency neccessary to ride aboard the biggest luxury ship on port. Ash loved watching all the rich Pokemon Trainers using their Pokemon for battleing, showing off on a stage or just putting on accessories for a Contest in a different Region.

The boy couldn't help but find himself daydreaming what the next yat would be like and hope Mew would allow Brock and Misty to share the experience this time as he would like to share the experience with his friends.

"I see everyone here is excited to get to Vermilion City, but we have to find a way to get there first." Brock said, snapping them out of their yat dreams.

_**"Geez Ash, didn't think you'd be the type to enjoy luxury ships." **_Storm smirked.

"Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get another Badge." Ash quickly said, trying to cover up the fact he was daydreaming.

_**"Actually, we should take the scenic route. Vermilion City isn't going anywhere, we should just enjoy the journey itself rather then the destination." **_Nya suggested to Ash.

_Nya's right, while traveling we should always enjoy the scenic route. I could always pass it off as 'getting lost'. Misty won't like it, but it's worth it and I may find some new Pokemon along the way._ Ash thought with a grin.

Some time during the walk, Ash decided to stop and train his Pokemon. Brock and Misty decided to take a nap. While the two humans were sleeping, Nya decided it was her training style time. The Meowth reverted back to Mew.

_**"Ashie, since the other two are asleep now and there's no one else in sight, let's give your Pokemon a little extra training, shall we?" **_Mew suggested with a devious grin she was so infamous for.

This made Storm gulped and sweatdropped. The last time Mew had him under her special training, he and poor Remi almost had their tails cut off by stubborn Krabby and pelted with sharp rocks.

"I guess we could. Come on out everyone!" Ash released all four of his Pokemon from the Pokeballs: Flutter the Butterfree. Gale the Pidgeotto. Remi and the Ratatta and Luna the Clefairy.

_**"What's up, Ash? Are we training?" **_Flutter asked.

"We sure are." Ash nodded as Storm sweated.

_**"Ooh, what are Luna and friends going to do?"**_ Luna asked eagerly.

They are always so eager until _after_ the harsh training. Storm knew this well and so does Remi.

_**"Are we... going to be training with... Mew again?" **_Remi asked nervously.

"Yup." Ash nodded again, causing Storm and Remi to almost faint while the other three jumped in eagerness, not knowing their doom.

_**"The legendary Mew itself? Oh great and powerful Mew, what is our training?" **_Gale asked in great respect.

"Well Memma, any suggestions on what we need to work on?" Ash asked the floating pink cat.

_**"Come now, Ashie. **_**You're**_** the Trainer. **_**You're**_** suppose to figure out what your Pokemon needs to work on. **_**I'm**_** just going to provide the training method." **_she said with a smile.

"Okay, let me see..." Ash looked at his current five Pokemon team.

_**"Why did she choose him? How could she betray me?" **_a voice that sounded like a little kid said sadly.

Ash and his Pokemon saw a light blue rabbit like Pokemon walking towards them. It looked miserable.

_**"Oh dear, that poor Nidoran's been through a lot." **_Mew said in concern.

Ash was surprised; Nidoran's aren't usually found in this area. Opening his Pokedex, he scanned it.

_**"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. This is the male species of the Nidoran. Its horns are longer then the female and filled with poisnous venom. It uses its stiff ears to listen for danger."**_

Ash looked at the injured Nidoran (male) in curiousity. The one in the Pokedex was purple, but this Nidoran was blue like its female counterpart. Then it hit Ash.

"Hey... isn't this a Shiny Nidoran?"

_**"Forget about that, Ash. This Nidoran is hurt!" **_Storm hissed and Ash snapped out of it and bend down to the Shiny Nidoran (male).

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Ash asked in concern as his Pokemon, including Mew, crowded the poor Nidoran.

_**"Veni... captured... betrayed... attacked." **_was all the injured Shiny Nidoran could say before he passed out.

Mew put her paw on the unconscious Nidoran, reading his mind and healing his wounds. _**"The Nidoran will be fine after a good rest. But it seems he went through a lot of pain before getting here."**_

"What happened to him, Memma?" Ash asked, worried for the Nidoran.

_**"It's not for me to tell, Ashie. You better wait until he wakes up and let him tell you yourself. Until then, let's get your Pokemon stronger." **_Mew said, hopping to get Ash distracted until the Shiny Nidoran (male) wakes up.

_**"Oh that poor thing. Luna hopes Nidoran gets well soon." **_Luna said softly looking at the sleeping Nidoran.

Mew teleported everyone in the Safari, which has become Mew's training area. She again Transform Ash into a baby Kangaskhan with her as the mother. Ash spoke like a General as they all trainned.

Mew had them raise their speeds by making vicious Tauros chasing them. Ash's words were: 'If you want to survive the stampede, I suggest you don't get caught.' Remi and Storm were fast, so they were able to outspeed the Tauros stampede, but they had little stamina and tired out easily and got trampled. Luna was too slow and got trampled too. Mew disabled Flutter and Gale's ability to fly and they were trampled too. Mew kept them from getting too seriously injured.

Next came attack. Mew trapped all five of them in barriers. Ash's words: 'If you want to get out, you must break them. Otherwise you'll be stuck in there until you slowly go mad and try to eat each other. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest you break down the barriers.' Let's just say it took about a day for them to break out and they were injured and starved. Ash and Mew gave them a big feast after that as a reward and to keep them alive.

Mew had stopped time where Brock and Misty were so they wouldn't wake up to find Ash and his Pokemon gone. Next was defense and stamina.

Mew used her powers to control the weather around them. She unleashed lightning on Flutter and Gale, they are to endure it as they are weak to electricity. She caused fissured and earthquakes for Storm as Ground is his weakness, Storm is to endure it as well and keep out of the cracked earth. As for Remi and Luna, they are to endure powerful Fighting type punches from a Hitmonchan Mew made.

After for about two hours of painful enduring, Mew desipated everything and healed them all. Just before teleporting them all back to where they were. Ash was back to being a human and Mew was... Mew.

"I'm sorry if I was too tough on ya'll, but that's how it is when you train under Memma." Ash said.

_**"It's fine, Ash. No pain, no gain." **_Flutter said.

_**"I feel stronger already. No Bug will beat me!" **_Gale said stretching his wings.

_**"Luna tired, but happy to be stronger without evolution." **_Luna said while moving her arms around.

_**"That was tough, but at least we're still alive. That's good enough for me." **_Remi said.

_**"I'm eager to see the results though. Let's hurry up and find a Trainer to battle." **_Storm said eagerly.

Then they heard a moan. Brock and Misty weren't waking up, it was the Shiny Nidoran (male). They all crowded around him, but gave him enough room to breathe, they didn't want to scare him more then he is now.

_**"Where... where am I?" **_the Nidoran asked looking around a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We healed you... well, Memma did. Are you okay? What happened to you?" Ash asked calmly.

_**"Oh... did you capture me when I was weakened?" **_Nidoran asked.

"No, I haven't. I didn't think you'd want to be caught." Ash said.

_**"You're... different. Because of my unusual colors, most Trainers would kill for a chance to capture me. I actually threw myself in front of you when I realized you were a Trainer, hopping you would just capture me and end my struggle."**_ the Shiny Nidoran (male) said weakly.

_**"What do you mean?"**_ Storm asked.

_**"My name is... well, I don't have a real name. But I'm known as Prince Nidoran. My male Memma was royalty, he's a Nidoking, same with my female Memma who's a Nidoqueen. For generations, the Nidoran family were to grow up and evolve to become the next Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Not long ago, I hatched and everyone was surprised to see I was a different color. At first they thought I was a Nidoran female, but when they confirmed I was indeed male, they were stunned to see my color was just like the female counterpart."**_

_**"As I grew up, many of my so-called friends made fun of me. Calling me a freak because I'm a male yet I had the color of a female. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. Then I met her... Princess Nidoran female. She was just like me: she was purple instead of blue despite being a female. She told me we were Shiny Nidorans, that's why our colors were so different. We became quick friends and hung out a lot. For a while, I thought I finally found someone who would be my friend forever... but then... one day... **_**it**_** happened and everything changed."**_

_** "My home was attacked by humans wearing these black uniforms with a big red R in the middle. They destroyed the forest, captured all the Pokemon and started building their shelters there. Princess Nidoran and I managed to get away before they found us. For about a week, both of us stuck together and tried to find another home. But then... a Pokemon Trainer... a boy about your age, he had a Squirtle and seemed arrogant, appeared before us."**_

_** "I panicked when he saw us. The boy knew we were Shinies and wanted to catch us. His Pikachu attacked us with a powerful Thunderbolt. I tried to take the hit for Princess Nidoran, but she pushed me out of the way and took the hit for me. I tried to fight back and used Horn Attack on his Squirtle, but it was too fast, I couldn't hit it. I tried to help Princess Nidoran up, but she said she didn't want to go with me and was waiting for the boy to throw his ball thing at her for some reason."**_

_** "I didn't pay attention and his Squirtle drowned me in a powerful Surf attack. The boy threw one of those balls at us. Princess Nidoran pushed me out of the way again, but I think this time she did it to get into the ball instead of saving me. When the ball hit her, her body turned red and disappeared into the strange red and white ball. It wiggled a few times before it stopped with a *click*."**_

_** "Angered by this, I used Horn Attack at the boy's Squirtle, catching it off guard. The boy threw the ball with my best friend in it and released her. She looked at me and asked why I didn't let him 'capture me'. Before I knew it, the boy made her attack me. I ran away, not wanting to fight her. I managed to get away, but I was lost and alone. Wild Pokemon attacked me and I couldn't find any food. I don't know how long I went on like this, but when I saw you training your Pokemon, I knew you were a Pokemon Trainer. I hated to be alone and miserable anymore, if freedom means being alone, then I'd rather be caught. So I threw myself at you."**_

Ash nodded, that was the whole story, sounds like Gary found him and the Nidoran female before he ran away. This poor Nidoran has been through a lot, Mew was right. "Do you really want me to capture you?"

_**"Of course. There's no point of me living out here. I won't survive for very long. So please, do me a favor and capture me. I only ask one request: take care of me and make me stronger."**_ Nidoran said.

_**"Poor Nidoran. Ash is kind, Ash will care for Nidoran." **_Luna assured the blue Nidoran (male).

"If you really want to, then I'll capture you and fulfill the promise. I'll even give you a name: Nidosaur. Do you like it?" Ash asked.

_**"Nido...saur. I like it. Yeah, Nidosaur."**_ Nidosaur nodded.

"Okay, just let me tap you on the head and you'll be mine." Ash tapped Nidosaur's head with his empty Pokeball and the Shiny Nidoran went inside. The Pokeball soon *clicked*.

"Alright, I've caught a Shiny Nidoran male!" Ash gave a victory pose as his Pokemon cheered. Mew Transform back into Meowth.

"What's all the racket?" Misty asked sleeply.

Apparently all that noise woke Misty and Brock up.

"I just caught a Shiny Nidoran male. See for yourself." Ash released Nidosaur. Brock and Misty's eyes bulged out of their sockets when they saw he had indeed caught a Shiny Nidoran (male).

_**"Hey, doesn't this make your sixth Pokemon, Ash?"**_ Gale asked, knowing Nya is only observing Ash and is not really his Pokemon.

"Yeah, looks like the Pokemon I catch from now on would go to Prof. Oak. Though I could always switch it with a push of this button." Ash said as he looked at the white button on his Pokedex.

"Nidosaur, I promise to make you strong and someday we can enter the big leauges together." Ash promised him, he finally found a good type for his real team. Now if he could just find out what Fire type he wanted...

"This is amazing. I never saw a Shiny Pokemon before." Brock said, obviously amazed by this.

Ash looked on ahead, eager to train his newest member and to continue the training his current team. He also wants to find a strong oppenent to see how well the results are too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8, Two Legendary Trainers<strong>_

Ash, Storm the Pikachu, Nya the Meowth (secretly Mew and Ash's Memma), Brock and Misty continued on the road towards Vermilion City. Ash trainned his Pokemon, especially Nidosaur, whenever they took a break from walking. Brock and Misty were impressed as they watch him train them.

"Ash, don't you ever train Nya? I mean I never seen you use her." Misty asked.

"Nya's just an old friend. She won't be battling." Ash answered.

They met a few Pokemon Trainers up ahead, but they were only amatures. Ash easily defeated them with just Storm, but he sometimes uses Nidosaur to let him gain experience in battling other Trainers.

One Trainer used a Ratatta and Ash let Remi fight it as a Rattata VS Ratatta thing. The Ratatta used Tackle on Remi, but she didn't even feel it. It only took one Tackle attack to take down the Ratatta.

"You did well, Remi. All that training really payed off." Ash said happily to his Ratatta.

_**"Thanks, but all these battles are too easy. When are we actually going to get a challenging one to really test our skills?" **_Remi asked eagerly.

"Don't know, maybe when we get to the next Gym." Ash assured her as he returned her into his Pokeball.

"You're good. You might be better then A.J.. Do you have any Badges?" the boy asked.

"Well... Who is A.J.?" Ash asked, not really wanting the boy to know he had Badges as he knew that would be like bragging and he dislikes bragging because it reminds him too much of Gary.

"He's this tough Trainer. He's known to be the Savage Pokemon Trainer. He's never lost a single match, ever. Do you think you could beat him?" the boy asked.

_**"Sounds like a real challenge, we should try it, Ash. I've been dying to test the results of all that training."**_ Storm said eagerly on his shoulders.

_**"I think I know where this Savage Trainer is." **_Nya said after she read the boy's thoughts.

"You sure you want to try this challenge, Ash? This A.J. person sounds tough." Brock warned him.

"Just don't cry when you lose." Misty said with a sly smile.

"Thanks for the encouragment." Ash said sarcasticaly, never understanding why she likes to tease him more then his own Memma.

They came up to the unoffical Pokemon Gym. There was an electric sign board that says: Wins: 98, Loses: 0. It was true; this guy truly is undefeated.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon this A.J. person has?" Ash said curiously.

"Well, he is the Savage Pokemon Trainer, so they're going to be savages." Brock said.

"He's got 98 wins. You may have two Badges, Ash, but he won almost ten times more battles then you have." Misty said slyly to him.

"That doesn't matter. I still want to try my luck." Ash said eagerly, not letting Misty's comments get under his skin.

_**"Heads up Ashie, the Savage Trainer is here." **_Nya warned him.

As if on cue, a tough male voice said, "Are you my next victim?"

"You must be A.J., the Savage Pokemon Trainer." Ash said.

"That's my job, but beating wimpy Trainers like you is my hobby. Ready to lose?" A.J. was definatly confident.

_**"Why do they always underestimate us before we even battle?"**_ Storm hissed, not liking this guy's attitude.

_**"I must warn you, Ashie, this guy is no joke. He's very strong, so you better be ready for him."**_ Nya warned him.

A.J. opened the giant wooden door into the arena. Misty and Brock were impressed by it. A Butterfree came down and took A.J.'s backpack.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Those are the wild Pokemon I just caught, I've got more inside the tent." A.J. explained.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to see what kind of Pokemon you have and what training method you use before our match." Ash asked.

A.J. took a second to think about it and said, "Sure, why not? It'll give the victim some idea of what's waiting for him."

"Why did you postpone your match, Ash? Don't you usually want to battle as soon as possible?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of heart?" Misty asked.

_**"I have to ask that too, Ash." **_Storm also asked.

"A.J. is very strong, I can feel that powerful aura around him. So I'd like to see what kind of Pokemon he has before I try to battle against him. I was taught to always learn about your enemy before you head straight into battle." Ash winked at Nya, who giggled in response.

"Wow Ash, you can be really... smart." Misty said.

"When was I ever dumb? Come on, let's go into the tent." Ash felt a little insulted Misty thought he was 'dumb'.

Before they even entered the tent, they heard A.J. shouting. "YOU CALL THAT A RESULT? WE HAVE A BATTLE COMING UP AND YOU MUST NOT START SLACKING OFF!"

They all hurried into the tent. They were all surprised (excpet Nya of course) to see a lot of Pokemon training harshly in this gym. Three Ratatta were either balancing on giant balls, jumping through hoops of fire or keeping balance on a high tight rope. A Butterfree was sparing with a Beedrill. And a Sandshrew dived into a pool like it was nothing. All of the Pokemon wore a Macho Brace, Nya told Ash this was A.J.'s training method.

"Wow, this training looks... harsh." Ash said.

_**"Look who's talking! The way you and Mew train us, this place is like a day at the hot spring!"**_ Storm said pointing at the exhausted Pokemon.

Ash and Nya sweatdropped, the funny thing about that: it was no exaggeration. This place was harsh, but Mew's method of training was twisting dimensions and surviving weathers and vicious Pokemon... yeah, this place was definatly like a day at the spa compared to Mew's method of survival training.

To an amature Trainer, this place looked more like cruelaity for Pokemon, but to Ash and Mew... this place was just a weaker version of their training methods. You could ask anyone of Ash's Pokemon, they will vouche for him.

Sandshrew came out of the water, twirling around. A.J. slammed his whip next to the Sandshrew and demanded, "Get back in the WATER!"

_**"Right away!"**_ Sandshrew said as it quickly went back up on the high diving board and dived right into the pool. It came out of the water and shook off all the droplets like Remi did during the battle against Misty's Starmie.

"Good work." A.J. smiled proudly.

"Hey, your Sandshrew isn't bothered by water?" Brock asked as they came over.

"Yup, you're looking at the only Sandshrew not affected by water." A.J. said proudly.

"Aren't you being a little tough on your Pokemon?" Misty asked, a bit concerned about his Pokemon.

"Nah, I only expect them no more then what I expect from myself. I train them all hard, but I train Sandshrew the hardest because he was my first Pokemon. Together we dreamed of becoming stronger together. We've sacrificed many and gained so much more. Once I get my 100th win, I can start competing for Badges." A.J. rambled happily.

"Cool, you're getting prepared for the big leagues, aren't you? Wish I had time to do that, but... well, I didn't really." Ash sighed as he remembered the real reason he started this journey in the first place: to get away from Mew. Of course that plan was flushed down the toilet since Mew was right beside him in the form of a Meowth so nobody would know who she really was besides Ash and his Pokemon.

"Glad to see a Trainer not crying over how I 'abuse' my Pokemon. As you know I raise my Pokemon with lots of care as well as toughness. I make sure they all have a healthy diet as well if I want to get the results I want." A.J. said.

"By the way, what is this?" Ash asked looking at Sandshrew's jacket, even though Nya already told him. It was for Brock and Misty's sake.

"It's a Macho Brace. I use it to bring out the best potential of my Pokemon. I invented myself, but I must warn you: inexperienced Pokemon cannot take wearing this kind of stuff, they'll get stuck."

A bell rang. "Break time. You wimps get a fifteen minute break." A.J. called to his Pokemon as they layed on the ground exhausted. Again, to anyone else, this would seem like Pokemon abusion or training overboard, but to Ash... it was still like a day at the spa in comparasion.

"By the way, what kind of Pokemon food do you use?" Brock asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked." A.J. smirked as he showed them all sorts of Pokemon food in a large cabin.

While Brock and A.J. talked about Pokemon food, Ash watched as Storm tried on a Macho Brace. Storm struggled a bit, but was able to still move around without too much trouble.

_**"Nice, usually inexperienced Pokemon would be curled up into a tight ball. Observe."**_ Sandshrew said as he curled into a ball.

_**"Hey Ash, this jacket's a bit tight, but otherwise I think I can get the hang of it."**_ Storm said to Ash while Sandshrew stayed in ball form to rest.

"Hey... I'd like Remi to see this place." Ash said as he released his female Ratatta.

Remi looked around and saw all the tired out male (yeah, they're all male) Ratattas. Ash explained this training system to her and her reply: _**"What a bunch of wimps. I'd like to see them go a day under Mew's training, then they can talk to me about pain and exhaustion."**_

Ash and Nya chuckled and giggled at Remi's fiery attitude. She also put on another Macho Brace. _**"A bit tight, but it's not so bad." **_she said.

A mysterious ball rolled over. It rolled to Sandshrew's ball form.

"Is that Pikachu?"

"Yeah, that hairy ball's gotta be him."

"Let's get it." and he was snatched up without anyone's notice.

Ash turned to see A.J. was coming back. He quickly got the jackets off of Storm and Remi, not wanting him to know how strong his Pokemon really are.

"Well, you've seen my Pokemon and my training method. You ready to lose now?" A.J. asked eagerly.

_**"Ohhh, he did NOT just insult us!" **_Remi hissed.

A.J. looked at Remi. "Eh? This Ratatta has more fire in its eyes then the ones I'm training... how unusual."

Then the bell rang again. "Break's over. Get back to work!"

Then A.J. looked around and said, "Where's Sandshrew?"

"Sandshrew? Hey Storm, where is Sandshrew?" Ash asked knowing his Pikachu was the last one to see it.

_**"Last I saw he was curled up over there." **_Storm said pointing at an empty spot where Sandshrew once was.

"That's odd... did he run away?" Misty wondered.

"Sandshrew would never run away! Not after we're so close to our 100th win!"A.J. shouted passionatly.

"Maybe he was kidnapped?" Ash suggested.

"_**Ashie, you better step back."**_ Nya warned.

Ash quickly stepped back, just in time as Sandshrew busted out from the ground with an unconscious Meowth biting its tail.

_**"Whoa! A Sandshrew popping from underground with a Meowth on its tail. How funny." **_Remi chuckled.

"Oh Sandshrew, I thought I lost ya." A.J. said as he and Sandshrew hugged each other happily.

_**"Ash, I think Team Rocket stole Sandshrew. This is Team Rocket's Meowth, no mistake." **_Storm said as he pointed at the unconscious Meowth.

"Of course, who else would it be? Hey, wake up!" Ash shouted at the Meowth.

Meowth did wake up, and looked around groggily. "Where am I? Huh?"

Meowth then jumped when he saw all the Pokemon and humans staring down at him. "H-how am I going to get out of this one?"

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make that double!"

Everyone turned to see Jessie and James.

"So these are the criminals who stole Sandshrew?" A.J. said glaring at them.

"Actually there was a mix up. We wanted Pikachu, not your second rate Sandshrew." Jessie said.

"Second rate!" A.J. glared harder.

_**"I'm not second rate!" **_Sandshrew hissed.

"Besides, we only want powerful Pokemon. All of yours are a bunch of wimps." James said.

"Wimps are they!" A.J. didn't like the way they talked about his Pokemon.

"That's it!" Ash was about to get Storm to blast them away when A.J. stood up in front.

"Hold it. I'll handle this. Team Rocket had totally insulted my Gym and they're going to pay for it. Let's step outside." A.J. glared at the trio of Troublemakers.

Out in the arena, A.j. had Sandshrew ready for battle. "By insulting this Gym, they will be punished for our 99th win."

"Good luck, A.J.." Ash said as A.J. smiled at him before turning back to the battlefield.

"Koffing!" "Ekans!"

"Sandshrew, attack!" A.J. slammed his whip beside his Pokemon.

_**"Roger!" **_Sandshrew ran towards them on all fours.

"Koffing, Sludge attack!" "Ekans, Wrap it!"

Sandshrew easily evaded Koffing's Sludge. Then it curled into a ball when Ekans tried to Wrap it, but it slipped out from its grasp.

"It's so strong." Brock valided.

"No kidding." Misty was also impressed.

"Meowth, don't just stand there!" Jessie and James snapped at the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

Meowth couldn't resist the ball of Sandshrew, he went around chasing it like a cat with a yarn.

"Stop playing around, Meowth!" Jessie shouted.

"Just biting my time." Meowth then bit down on Sandshrew... only to have his teeth break. "Ahhh! The moment of TOOOOOTH!"

"Finish it, Sandshrew. Use Fissure, drill that ground til it splits!" A.J. commanded.

_**"With pleasure!" **_Sandshrew spun around and put his hand on the ground. For about a second, nothing happened, but Nya and Ash knew otherwise that the earth around them was cracking.

The entire ground soon split in half, everyone had to keep themselves from falling into the bottomless pit. The same could not be said for Ekans, Koffing and Meowth. They were beaten badly.

"That's it! I forfeit the match!" cried Meowth running away along with Koffing and Ekans.

"Come back here, Meowth!" Jessie and James ran after them.

Now the sign says: Wins: 99, Loses: 0. "Now we only have one more to win before we can start competing for Badges. Ash, let us have our battle now." A.J. said looking at Ash.

_**"Ash, let me fight the Sandshrew." **_Storm said with a determined look.

"You sure you want to, Storm? Your electric attacks will have no effect on it." Ash said.

_**"I know, but I really want to go against a Type advantage. This will prove the results with the training with Mew. So please Ash?" **_Storm was eager to try out his skills against this powerful Sandshrew.

"Okay then. Is Sandshrew strong for one more battle?" Ash asked A.J..

"Of course. Sandshrew is ready for anything as always. Let us battle now." A.J. said eagerly.

The two Trainers stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. "Sandshrew, get ready."

_**"Ready and willing." **_Sandshrew said, more then ready to fight.

"Storm, go!"

_**"Here I go!" **_Storm charged at Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, go!"

Sandshrew and Storm were charging at each other. The Sand Mouse VS the Electric Mouse.

"Ash doesn't stand a chance against that Sandshrew, especially with Storm." Misty really didn't have any faith in the boy.

"I don't know, Misty. Storm seemed pretty eager to fight the Sandshrew despite seeing how powerful it was during the battle against Team Rocket." at least Brock had _some_ faith.

Nya watched with pride as she knew who's Pokemon was stronger.

"Go underground, Sandshrew!" A.J. whipped the ground right as Sandshrew dug underground.

"Storm, listen for it. Don't panic." Ash said calmly.

Storm's ears twitched as he listened for Sandshrew's movements underground. A.J. whipped the ground and Storm saw cracks under him.

"Iron Tail the ground, now!"

Storm's tail turned steel and he whacked the ground as hard as he could. Sandshrew, who was under Storm, was hit by the Iron Tail right in the head.

_**"Owww! That hurt!" **_cried Sandshrew in pain.

"Don't take that wimp's attack. Attack!" A.J. demanded using his whip.

Sandshrew curled into a ball and began rolling at the Pikachu, looks like a Rollout attack.

"Dig underground, Storm!"

Storm did no hesitate as the Pikachu burrowed underground, causing Sandshrew to miss his target entirely.

"Oh yeah? Now use Fissure, there's no way that Pikachu can escape!" A.J. smirked, thinking he's won.

"Hurry, use Thundershock!" Ash called.

Sandshrew spun around and landed on the ground with his hand. The ground cracked like it did with Team Rocket. A.J. believed he really won, that is until he saw lighting coming out of the ground.

Storm was in the sky, he had used a powerful Thundershock to propell himself into the sky right as the ground splitted. Sandshrew quickly jumped into the sky and Tackle Storm right in the weak spot, making it a critical hit.

"Storm, you okay?"

_**"I'm still good to go!"**_ Storm was not down yet.

"Your Pikachu's really strong, I must admit, but it's still no match for my Sandshrew. Now finish it, Sandshrew, Rollout!"

Sandshrew curled into a ball and rolled towards Storm at high speed. Ash saw A.J. had fallen right into his trap, he knew he could get Storm to use Iron Tail to hit it back like a baseball, and at that speed, Sandshrew would hit the wall and faint. Meaning he'll win, but...

Ash knew A.J. and Sandshrew worked really hard to get 100 wins and if he beat him now... "Storm... Thundershock."

Storm looked back at Ash, shocked that he would tell him to use a useless move right now, but when he saw the look in Ash's eyes, he knew why he did that. Sighing and briefly wondered why he had to get such a good-hearted Trainer, he uselessly zapped the Sandshrew, which of course had no effect, and hit Storm in the weak spot again.

Storm still had enough stamina to fight, but called it quits by pretending to faint upon impact.

"We did it, Sandshrew! We've got our 100th victory! Now we can start competeing for Badges!" A.J. was so happy he was crying and so was Sandshrew and the two hugged each other.

_**"Yay, finally!" **_Sandshrew cheered happily

"I knew Ash didn't know what he was doing." Misty sighed.

Brock knew, however, he was watching closely and knew Ash threw that battle, like he had with him because of his siblings.

"Ash, you could've won if you had Storm used Iron Tail on Sandshrew when he was speeding at you. Why did you do that?" Brock asked him.

"What are you talking about Brock? I couldn't have possibly beaten A.J., he _is_ undefeated after all." Ash fiegned ignorance.

Brock knew, however, that Ash was lying through his teeth. He could've beaten A.J., but he chose to lose. "Ash... you've got a good heart."

_**"I knew Storm was the stronger Pokemon. I'm proud of you for allowing the boy to go on his journey now. My little Ashie is growing up before my eyes. You have the heart of a Mew, that's my little Ashie."**_ Nya said proudly as Ash blushed, glad A.J., Brock and Misty couldn't understand her.

Ash picked up Storm and said, "Sorry if I was hard on you, Storm. Hope you could forgive me."

_**"Aw, it's fine Ash. Just try not to throw over a battle again unless neccessary." **_Storm sighed as he gave a smile, glad that his Trainer was so kind. After all, he did almost throw away his life to save him against the Fearow Flock.

"Well, Sandshrew and I will be leaving this place now. When I return, I'll be the #1 Pokemon Master." A.J. stated proudly.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ash invited.

"Thanks, but... Sandshrew and I have our own journey. Let us meet again in the big leagues. You really gave me a run for my money back there." A.J. said.

"Right. We'll meet again, in the Pokemon League." Ash and A.J. shook hands and went their seperate ways.

"Ash... did you really lose, or did you lose on purpose?" A.J. asked just before they walked away, freezing the boy.

"No way, Ash just didn't know what he was doing." Misty snapped at Ash, who just rolled his eyes.

"Ash... the next time we meet... I'll win fair and square, believe it." A.J. said giving the boy a knowing smile.

So A.J. knew Ash threw the match for him and Sandshrew. Ash smiled, "I'll be waiting until then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9, Learning Experience<strong>_

Ash, Misty, Brock, Storm the Pikachu and Nya the Meowth (secretly a Mew) were walking along in a forest and right now it was foggy.

"Don't forget Ash, you're not leaving my sight until you pay me back for my broken bike!" Misty snapped.

"Hey! Enough about your bike already!" Ash snapped back, losing his patients with her constantly complaining about her bike. She's more angry then usual because they were 'lost'.

_**"No Ashie, you must be patient and poliet. Do you want me to make you swim in a volcano again while it's active?"**_ Nya warned.

This is why Ash tries to keep himself from arguing with Misty, because his Memma won't hear it, but he could only take so much insults from the loud mouth girl before he snaps.

"Maybe if you two didn't start arguing, we would've already been in Vermilion City." Brock sighed.

Actually, the real reason why they're not in Vermilion City right now, was because Ash lead them the long, scenic route like Mew wanted. The two of them wanted to get the most out of the journey before they reach their destination.

Then Brock sat down and began pulling things out of his backpack like a machine, and surprisingly there was a neat table complete with napkins, plats, silverware and emtpy glass cups.

"I think we could all use a break. How about I set us up some grub? Ah! There's nothing like a cup of Cerulean Coffee. You kids are too young for this stuff, but it's really quite good." Brock said holding up a coffee maker.

"Wow Brock... you really sure have packed... quite a lot of stuff." Ash was stunned he could even fit all this in that backpack.

"So instead of coffee, how about some prum juice?" Brock set down a... prum juice.

"No way! I'll pass." the last time Ash had prume juice, he had to go to the bathroom for hours, not to mention Mew kept teasing him for weeks about it.

"How about some herbal tea?" Misty suggested.

"Anythinge else?" Ash didn't mind tea, but he was in the mood for something else.

"Now hold on, I happen to have my offical Pokemon teaset! And a good combination for tea and coffee would be water. And I happen to have a fresh bottle of Mt. Moon water." Brock took out a big bottle of water that had Mt. Moon's picture on it.

_**"Brock... you're scaring me." **_Storm said, not caring if he couldn't understand him.

"And for the special course, we're having French Crapes." Brock said in a french like accent.

"Ohhh, I love French things, they're so romantic." Misty said with stars in her eyes.

"However, I can't cook Crapes and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire! One of you is going to have to go into the woods and get some firewood." Brock said to Ash and Misty.

"Brilliant idea, Brock. And I'm going to sacrifice the excitment for looking for firewood to keep you company." Misty said quickly.

"That girl can have such a way with words." Ash grumbled as he ended up going.

_**"Misty can be such a trickster."**_ Storm sighed.

_**"Aww, don't be like that, Ashie and Storm. Looking for firewood can be exciting. That is, if we do it **_**my**_** way of course." **_Nya smirked as she turned back into her original form: Mew.

"Uh-oh... what're we playing now, Memma?" Ash asked, feeling a bit nervous. Storm was a lot more nervous as he is not use to Mew's games.

_**"Let's see... gathering firewood could be more fun this way." **_Mew winked and begun changing Ash and Storm again.

Ash opened his eyes to see a Bulbasaur in front of him. The Bulbasaur looked surprised when it saw Ash.

_**"A-Ash? What happened to us?" **_the Bulbasaur asked nervously.

_**"Wait... Storm? Cool, you're a Bulbasaur." **_Ash pointed out.

_**"And what are you suppose to be? You look like an evolved form of Eevee again." **_the Pikachu turned Bulbasaur said looking at him.

_**"That's because he is. I've turned my little Ashie here into a Leafeon, the Grass type of the Eeveelution. Only capable in Sinnoh's Eterna Forest and Unova's Pinwheel Forest."**_ Mew explained as she Transform herself into a Meganium, the final evolved form of Chikorita, a Johto starter.

_**"So why are we Grass types, Memma?"**_

_** "What better way of cutting down trees for firewood then using Razor Leaf or Leaf Blade? Go on, try it, Ashie."**_

_** "Okay. LEAF BLADE!" **_Ash's tail turned into a sharp blade of leaf, with it, he sliced the trees nearby and turned them into firewood as they neatly stacked on each other.

_**"That's cool! I'm going to try RAZOR LEAF!"**_ Storm shot out small yet extremly sharp leaves at the trees, cutting them down and into firewood, also neatly stacked on each other.

Mew, as Meganium, did Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Pretty soon, they had enough firewood for the year! Mew said she would put the extra firewood into a pocket dimension until they need it again as she returned Ash human and Storm into Pikachu.

"Alright, let's get these firewood back to camp." Ash said as he started picking some up.

_**"Wait a minute, Ash. I see some light over there." **_Storm said as he perked up his ears and tail, pointing behind him. Indeed, there was an unidentified source of light.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Ash said as Mew Transform back into Meowth.

A few kids wearing uniform were gathered. One of them, perhaps the smallest one among them, was running on a treadmill. The other students had pictures and holding candles.

"Okay, now name this one." one of them said holding up a picture of a Pokemon.

"Is it a Zubat?" the boy couldn't really see so well in the fog.

"Listen, just because it's foggy out here doesn't mean your brain has to be in the fog."

The boy looked again and found out what it was. "It's a Pidgey."

"Lucky guess. Now tell us about Pidgey."

"Pidgey's moveset: at level 1: Tackle. At level 5: Sand-Attack. At level 12:-" before he could finish, they interrupted him.

"Everybody knows that, now tell us, what level Pidgey evolves into and what's the name of its advanced form?"

"Um..." the boy don't seem to know.

"You better come up with answers quick or you'll have to run faster."

After a few seconds of not answering, the treadmill got faster and the boy slipped and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry... I forgot." they all groaned.

"You forgot. And you call yourself a Pokemon Text Student? How embarrassing."

"Hey! Leave that kid alone!" Ash snapped as he, Storm and Nya rushed to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Ash snapped.

"None of your business kid. We're just teaching."

"But this school don't need wimps who doesn't even know Pidgey's advanced stage."

"Well if this school has arrogance students like you, then its standards must be really low." Ash snapped.

_**"Let me zap them!" **_Storm hissed as sparks flew from his cheeks.

_**"These kids thinks they know everything, they don't even know about the other Regions or that I even exist." **_Nya grumbled, obviously annoyed by these so-called know-it-alls.

"You tell them Ash!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to help out, but if you don't want it, then you could fight them all if you want. I'll just stay by the sidelines waiting to drag your carcass in the end, but no need to worry about that, just show them you're tough!" Misty said.

Ash glared at both her and the 'Text Students'. "We don't fight, it'll only give our school a bad reputation."

"We'll see you later in class, Joe." one them said to the younger boy, who's name is Joe.

"Hey! Maybe you guys are afraid to face me!" Ash shouted at them as they walked away.

"The only thing we're afraid of is how badly we'd beat a wimp like you." one of them said before leaving their sight.

"Who do those guys think they are anyway?" Ash grumbled.

_**"They're from a private school called Pokemon Tec. It's where Trainers could learn about Pokemon and get into the Pokemon League without having to get Badges, though it's a big waste of time as they made the classes so diffcult that hardly anyone could pass. You'd have be a genius or a Psychic type just to pass a test there. You'd be better off getting lost trying to collect Badges then trying to graduate from an impossible school."**_ Nya explained, at the same time showing strong dislike towards the school.

Brock read the flyer Joe gave them, telling them basically the same thing Nya told Ash earlier but in more details. At the same time, Storm wanted to try the treadmill.

_**"I wonder what'll happen if I push this button?"**_ Storm climbed up and pushed it, causing it to start. Not expecting it to vibrate, the Pikachu fell and was force to run to keep from falling.

Brock, not paying attention, pushed another button and the treadmill got much faster. Storm tripped and fell on his back. Nya, who was watching the entire time, was giggling at the Pikachu's pain.

_**"What a troublesome machine!"**_ Storm snapped as he kicked it, only to have his foot hurt. Storm wailed around with a hurt foot. Nya was laughing now.

"So where is this school?" Ash asked, trying to ignore Mew laughing and the Pikachu crying.

"It's right over there." Joe pointed as the fog began to clear, showing a huge building right in front of them.

"And today's lesson in the fog has ended. Tomorrow: Snow." said an announcer.

Joe let out a sigh while everyone else was looking at the school in shock. "Oh well, guess they'll make me a snowman again."

"Do they always treat you like that?" Ash asked, not liking how this boy was treated.

"My friends are just trying to help me." Joe said.

"You call them FRIENDS!" Misty couldn't believe her ears.

"With 'friends' like that, who needs enemies." Brock didn't like it either.

"But they help me learn that Pidgey evolves to Pidgeotto at level 18. It learns Wing Attack at level 31 and learns various tricks as it advances. Finally, at level 36, Pidgeotto will evolve into Pidgeot and can learn speed attacks and can go up to mach 2."

"If you knew so much about Pidgey, then why didn't you just answer them?" Ash asked.

"Sometimes I pretend I don't know all the answers, because if I do they make the questions much harder. But I have to stay here because my parents worked hard to earn the money to send me here, but the classes are so hard that many students are held back for many years." Joe pointed at a man reading a book.

"Everyone's too ashame to go home without getting a diploma. That guy, he's a Beginner like me, but because he's so much older then everyone else, none of the students bother to help him like they do with me."

_**"See? I told you one would be wasting their time here. That guy's been here since he was your age, Ashie." **_Nya said to Ash, who gulped feeling really sorry for the poor guy.

_**"Oh please, Ash here could easily ace all the classes. He's been showing knowledge about Pokemon since he first got me."**_ Storm said with confidence.

"So what do the teacher say about that kind of help?" Misty asked.

"They don't even know about it, or if they do they pretend not to. Giselle is the top student here." Joe said showing them her picture.

Brock immediantly fell in love with her picture. "Oh, she can violate my rights any time."

"Oh please, she's not that good looking." Ash sighed.

"Hey! If she's treating you so bad, how come you're carrying her picture around?" Misty demanded.

"I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks." Joe explained.

"Such a pretty girl." Brock kept staring the at the picture. Misty lost her patients with him.

"WHILE YOU'RE SLOBBERING OVER THAT DOPEY PICTURE I'M GOING TO FIND THIS LITTLE WITCH AND STRAIGHTEN HER OUT!" Misty then started storming towards the school like a giant.

"Miss top student, what's so great about her...!" she grumbled.

_**"I agree with the girl, let's go find this 'top student'." **_Nya agreed as she too started stomping towards the school.

"Oh boy, looks like Memma's about to blast this place down. Wait Me- Nya! Don't go blowing up the school now!" Ash cried, running towards the angry Meowth, knowing her all too well that she does indeed have the power to destroy this place or teleport it to another dimension.

_**"Oh Ashie, I'm not going to blow it up. I'm just going to make the entire place suffer my wrath." **_Nya stated like she was talking about the weather.

"MEMMA! THAT'S WORSE!" Ash screamed trying to keep her from going overboard like she did with... a place that no longer exist.

"Did Ash just called that Meowth 'Memma'?" Joe asked Brock.

"Eh, ignore it."

Inside the school, Joe was showing them around while Ash held onto the Meowth before she tried doing something out of the ordinary.

In a simulator room, Joe said, "Here is the simulation. This is where the students can learn the Type combination with their Pokemon. Giselle don't care if you beat her or not, because experience is all that matters. Beginners are the same as having two Badges. Middles are four Badges and Advances are six. Once you graduate, you can compete in the Pokemon League."

"I want to challenge this Giselle, I have two Badges. Where is she?" Ash demanded, hopping this battle would calm Nya down.

"You shouldn't. I hate to say it, but she'd wipe the floor with you. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, even I'm better then someone with only two Badges." Joe said, starting to get that stuck up attitude the other students have.

Before Ash could reply, Misty pushed Ash out of the way. "Hold it! I come from the Cerulean City Gym, are you saying you could beat me!"

"Ah, Cerulean City, Water Pokemon." Joe said as he turned on the simulator.

"How'd you know that?" Misty asked.

"I always beat them on this simulator, see?" Joe used a simulated Weepinbell and defeated the simulated Seel.

"WHAT is this? A simulation is one thing, but this is real life. Let's battle!" Misty snapped.

"You'll be sorry." Joe was too overconfident.

"But Joe, Misty's Pokemon are at a high level." Ash tried to warn.

"Doesn't matter, I have the Type advantage." Joe said as he lead them to a bigger room.

"Misty, you sure you want to use Seel?" Ash asked when she told him who she's using.

"This is a good chance to train Seel, besides, I have the Cerulean City Gym's reputation to defend." Misty smirked as she released Seel.

_**"Ohhh, finally a battle." **_Seel clapped his fins together.

"Too bad your Water Pokemon can't beat my Grass. Go, Weepinbell!" Joe released his Pokemon.

_**"What's this? A battle?" **_the Weepinbell didn't look very strong.

_**"Watch this, Ashie, that little wimp of a plant is going to get its leaves kicked."**_ Nya said, still showing deep irratation to this place while Ash just chuckled nervously and sweatdrop, really hopes she wouldn't try to destroy this place.

"Now Seel, use Aqua Jet!" Misty ordered.

_**"Here I gooo!" **_Seel's body was covered in water and he shot across the room and hit the Weepinbell right in the face. The weak Grass type fainted right on the spot. Yeah, it was cast aside with one Aqua Jet.

_**"That's it? That was too easy." **_Seel pouted.

Joe was shocked by this. "Huh? But Weepinbell is strong against Water Pokemon, how did this happen?"

"Though it's true Weepinbell is strong against Water type, her Pokemon has a lot more experience and therefore defeated you. Type advantages are important, but the levels always determine the outcome." said a girl's voice.

"J-Giselle!" Joe felt embarrassed after that horrible lost.

"So you're Giselle." Ash pointed.

"Ah yes, I am Giselle. The top student of the Beginner class. It's too bad not everyone could have my beauty, my talent and my humble attitude. People call me a movie star, but I'm just Giselle." Giselle gave a pagent like pose.

_**"Grrr! C'mon Ashie, at least let me make her as ugly as a Grimer or smell like a Trubbish!"**_ Nya growled like a Growlithe, despite being a _cat_ Pokemon.

"Now Memma, wasn't it you who taught me patients and to let go of your anger?" Ash teased, oh the irony.

Nya responded by grumbling and turning her head away, but then realized something and looked at her son with so much pride you'd think he gave her the world. "What?"

_**"My, my Ashie, you're teasing me now. That's a first. You're becoming more and more like a Mew, I'm so happy."**_ Nya said with tears of pride and joy.

Ash then began to blush and turned away from her as he felt her happy eyes burned a hole at his face.

_**"Ash, I'm going to shock her if she says one more thing about herself and her oh so much knowledge of Pokemon!"**_ Storm hissed, he too was getting angry with this girl's attitude and her 'know it all' talk.

"It's my duty to help others and work in harmony, but you, Joe, are a weakling! If you don't start getting stronger soon, then your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good." Giselle snapped at Joe, then she turned her back on him and started walking away.

"Hold it! A true friend wouldn't walk away when someone needs help." Misty snapped at her.

"You're one to talk. If you really want to fight, then I'll be more then happy to battle. For your Seel, I'll send out..." Giselle did a graceful pose before she threw her Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside.

It was a Graveler. _**"A puny Seel? What an annoyance." **_it said looking at the Seel.

"Graveler? But Rock/Ground Pokemon are doubly weak to Water Pokemon." Brock protested.

_**"That Graveler's at a much higher level though, so it doesn't matter." **_Nya pointed out to Ash.

Graveler jumped and tried to land on Seel. "Seel, Aqua Jet, get away!"

_**"Yikes, what a heavy rock." **_Seel said as he got away with Aqua Jet.

"Seel, use Water Gun!"

Seel shot out a stream of water at Graveler, but the Rock/Ground Pokemon didn't even feel it as it tackled Seel so hard he was pushed out the window and landed into the pool outside.

"Seel!" everyone hurried outside to the pool. Misty fished the unconscious Seel out of the water.

"Now we're near the water, your Pokemon's specialty. You could use a different Water Pokemon if you'd like." Giselle said still confident.

"Oh and I'm sure you'll use another Pokemon that's 'weak' to Water." Misty snapped sarcastically.

"Well as I've said before, while Types are important, the levels always decide the outcome. It also depends on how well the Trainer themselves train the Pokemon. I hope you're learning from this, Joe." Giselle said looking at the younger boy.

"Hey! I've heard enough about this. Text books are fine, but nothing compares to _real_ experience." Ash snapped, getting tired of this girl's attitude.

"Oh? And how many Badges do you have? How long have you been traveling?" Giselle asked him.

"I've got two Badges and I've been on this journey about two months ago." Ash answered.

Giselle gasped and said, "You've got two Badges and been on this journey for two months and you let your Pikachu and Meowth walk freely? You haven't been able to tame them? Maybe your Pokemon are training _you_."

_**"Okay, I'm giong to zap this girl now." **_Storm hissed.

_**"Even if you don't, I will! How dare she insults my little Ashie like that!" **_Nya hissed as well.

"Hey! I'm training them! They're also my friends!" Ash snapped.

"Well, if you're that confident, then let's have a battle." Giselle challenged.

_**"Let me at her!" **_Storm jumped up and down.

"Now hold on, Storm, I've been wanting to have Nidosaur battle a Trainer. This looks like a good time to try it." Ash threw his Pokeball and released his Shiny Nidoran (male).

_**"I'm ready!" **_Nidosaur said eagerly, wanting to see how strong he's gotten too.

All the students, including Joe and Giselle, gave a big gasp when they saw it was blue. "Is that really a male Nidoran? Why is it blue?"

"Guess your school didn't teach you about Shiny Pokemon. They're very rare, their colors are different from all the others." Ash explained with a grin.

All the students began grumbling amongst each other. Giselle rolled her eyes and said, "Well different color or not, it's still a Nidoran (male), so for your Nidoran, I will use this Pokemon." Giselle did a fancy pose then threw her Pokeball to release the Pokemon.

It was a Cubone. "Oh great, she uses a Ground type." sighed Ash, knowing Poison types like Nidoran are weak to Ground. He didn't bother using his Pokedex, because it'll make him look dumb to them.

_**"Battle, ready for battle, I'm going to battle."**_ the Cubone said quickly.

_**"Shut up and battle!" **_Nidosaur did not like the way this Cubone talked.

_**"It seems Nidosaur shares the same firey attitude as Remi." **_Nya commented.

"Cubone, use Leer!"

"Nidosaur, you use Leer too!"

Both Pokemon glared at each other, it's turned into a glaring contest.

"Enough of this staring contest. Cubone, Bone Club!"

_**"Take this!"**_ Cubone whacked Nidosaur with his bone, causing a massive headache for the poor blue Nidoran (male).

_**"OW! That really hurts!" **_Nidosaur growled.

"Don't take that, Nidosaur! Use Horn Attack!"

_**"With pleasure!" **_Nidosaur stabbed the Cubone's stomach with his horn, causing pain for the little Ground type.

"Bonemerang, now!"

_**"Have a taste of my bone!"**_ Cubone tossed his bone and his Nidosaur, twice!

Nidosaur was down. _**"Ohhh... that really huuurts..."**_

"Come on Nidosaur, I know you can take it. You can't let yourself down, you're stronger then this. Now come on, we must fight back." Ash encouraged him as Nidosaur slowly stood back up.

_**"Come on Nidosaur! Show that girl who's boss!"**_ Storm shouted.

"Now Poison Sting!"

Nidosaur jabbed the Cubone with its horn, but with poisonous venom on it. The Cubone looked weak and ill, it was poisoned.

"Oh Cubone!"

"Now finish it off with Horn Attack!"

_**"With pleasure!"**_ Nidosaur knocked out the Cubone with its horn.

"Oh Cubone..." the Cubone began crying.

"We did it!" Ash, Nidosaur, Nya and Storm all cheered.

"It's okay, please don't cry." Giselle returned the crying Cubone back into her Pokeball.

"That's odd, none of our text books says a little Poison type like Nidoran could handle a strong Ground type like Cubone." Giselle was really surprised.

"Well like I said; nothing compares with real experience." Ash said.

"That was cool." Joe said with an admire smile.

"Don't copy it, it was just a fluke." Misty said while Ash glared at her.

"But it was a cool fluke." Joe said.

_**"I hope this teaches her a lesson."**_ Nya said.

Just then, there was a mist coming up. Everyone looked around until they saw Team Rocket... and why did their Meowth fall from the sky and splashed into the swimming pool?

"I love a splashy enterence." he said after coming out of the pool.

"I've heard of Team Rocket, you two got the worst scores of the Entrence Exam in history. What an embarassment." Giselle said to them.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll show you!" Jessie snapped.

"We're not losers anymore!" James snapped too.

"Okay, then how about you two fight against all of us?" Giselle, along with all the other students, smirked evilly at them.

"The two of us against ALL of them?" Jessie said fearfully.

"B-but the rules say one on one!" James quickly said.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules. Get 'em!" everybody threw their Pokeballs at them, not even releasing their Pokemon, instead they physcially hit them like baseballs.

"Ow! From now on we'll play by the rules!"

"At least for a little while!" They all ran away.

Later, as the sun was setting, Joe and Giselle were talking.

"I think I'm going home and start from scratch with my Pokemon, just like Ash. It would be better if I got some real experience." Joe said.

"You do that. I think I'm going to do that too. There are just some things you can't learn in a text book." Giselle agreed.

"Is it alright if I keep your picture with me?"

"Of course. I have pictures of my friends."

"Eh? Do you have mine?"

"Well, we're friends now, aren't we? I wish you the best of luck, Joe." Giselle and Joe shook hands.

"See? Why can't we get along like that, Misty?" Ash asked after watching how well Giselle and Joe got along.

"I'll tell you why! It's because _he_ doesn't owe _her_ a bike!" Misty answered as Ash held up his arms.

_**"Well, at least they learned their lesson. Nothing beats true experience." **_Nya said with a smile.

Ash and his friends took one last look at the school they learned so much... or rather, the school Ash had to save from Mew's wrath. What other exciting adventures awaits them? Find out in the next chapter.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Let me know if you guys have any Pokemon suggestions for Ash, Misty or Brock to catch later. Nicknames are welcomed.<em>**


	5. Part 5: Kanto Starter Pokemon!

_**Author's Note: This is extra long for you guys to enjoy because I won't be updating for a little while because I want to work on my other two fanfics right now: Dragon Ball Rewritten: Gohan's Time Warp Chaos and Of Past, Present and Future. If any of you guys are fans of DBZ and pre-teen Gohan and Goku, be sure to read those and review. Anyway, in this story, Ash will be catching the original three Kanto Starters, and there will be a surprise for you guys I'm sure you weren't expecting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, I'd probably make a hamster Pokemon or something lke that. Not sure about you guys though.  
><strong>_

_**Pokemon**_

_** The Child of Mew**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ash's current Team: Storm (Pikachu), male, Quirky nature: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig.<strong>_

_** Remi (Ratatta), female, Brave nature: Tackle, Bite, Iron Tail, Dig.**_

_** Gale (Pidgeotto), male, Hasty nature: Gust, Sand-Attack, Wing Attack, Quick Attack.**_

_** Flutter (Butterfree), male, Docile nature: Tackle, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Confusion.**_

_** Luna (Clefairy), female, Jolly nature: Pound, Sing, Doupleslap, Metranome.**_

_** Nidosaur (Shiny Nidoran), male, Lonely nature: Tackle, Leer, Horn Attack, Poison Sting.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Misty's current Team: Staryu, no gender, Serious nature: Water Gun, Swift, Tackle, Harden.<strong>_

_** Goldeen, female, Hardy nature: Horn Attack, Peck, Bubble, Water Gun.**_

_** Seel, male, Lax nature: Headbutt, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Icy Wind.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Brock's current Team: Geodude, male, Serious nature: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude.<strong>_

_** Onix, male, Hasty nature: Tackle, Rock Throw, Dig, Screech.**_

_** Zubat, male, Naive nature: Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 10, Bulbasuar the Babysitter.<strong>_

Ash had lead Misty, Brock, Storm the Pikachu and Nya the Meowth (secrectly a Mew) into a thick forest. Ash and Nya were enjoying the tall grass and the forest scenery, but the same could not be said for the rest of them.

"Admit it, Ash, we're lost!" Misty snapped.

"Nobody said we're lost!"

"No one has to say it for it to be true!"

"Then why are you bugging me about it?'

"Chill, chill!" Brock tried to break the argument.

_'Memma, where are we going anyway? You said you wanted me to meet an old friend?' _Ash asked Nya telepathically.

_**"We're almost there. Think you and Misty could hold out until then?" **_Nya giggled, enjoying their arguments.

_**"Hey, isn't that an Oddish?"**_ Storm pointed suddenly.

There was indeed a weird plant like Pokemon, it looked like a weed, but its body was like a seed with feet. The Oddish was drinking water from a spring.

**"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. This Pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, spreading pollen as it goes."** said the Pokedex.

"Hey, since it's near water, how about I catch it? Seel needs more experience anyway." Misty said as Ash just shrugged, not really caring too much about catching an Oddish.

"Go Seel!"

Seel clapped its fins together when it was out of the Pokeball. _**"Ohhh, such a dense forest."**_

"Seel, use Icy Wind!"

Seel blew out very cold and icy wind at the Oddish, causing it to slow down and freeze.

_**"Th-that's c-c-c-cold!" **_Oddish moaned in pain.

"Now use Headbutt!"

Seel lowered his head and head butted the Oddish, sending it in the air and fell on the ground, just barely concious.

"That weakened it, time to catch it. Pokeball, go!" Misty threw the Pokeball, only for it to be tackled away from the Oddish.

Everyone looked up to see another Grass/Poison Pokemon. It looked like a small dinosaur/frog with a bulb on its back.

"It can't be!" Ash was surprised as the Pokemon growled at them, he quickly got out his Pokedex.

**"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. A seed was grown on its back from birth. Scientist cannot identify Bulbasaur as plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremly difficult to find and capture in the wild."**

_**"How dare you hurt this Oddish, take this!" **_Bulbasaur Tackle Seel very hard, causing the poor Water Pokemon to fall on the ground next to Misty.

"Oh Seel, are you okay?" Misty asked in concern.

_**"Why... do I always get... hurt?"**_ Seel whinned as Misty returned him into her Pokeball.

"Aren't you going to try and capture Bulbasaur, Ash?" Brock asked, wondering why the boy isn't trying to get it.

"Huh? Oh right. Flutter, go!" Ash released his Butterfree.

_**"Finally, I get a chance to fight!" **_Flutter said, flying in the air.

"Flutter, use Sleep Powder." Ash should've used Confusion, but he didn't seem to be trying this time.

Flutter flapped his wings releasing the Sleep Powder. Bulbasaur took a deep breath and blew the Sleep Powder back at Flutter, who got sleepy and fell to the ground, unable to stay in the air.

"Get up, Flutter!"

_**"I'm... trying..." **_Flutter tried getting back up, but Bulbasaur Tackle him into the air.

_**"Owww!" **_Ash quickly returned Flutter back into his Pokeball.

_**"Run, Oddish! Back to the Village!" **_Bulbasaur said to Oddish. They both ran off into the bushes.

"That Bulbasaur..." Ash had a thoughtful look.

"Ash, you usually do a lot better, what happened?" Brock asked.

"Oh please, Ash always messes up." Misty snapped.

Ash ignored them as he thought about the Bulbasaur. Nya had a knowing look on her face. Storm noticed, this happened before with Luna, but instead of fear, it's something else, like he's trying to remember something from a long time ago.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked, waving a hand in front of the boy's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something. Let's get going."

They came across a bridge. "Where is this place anyway?" Misty asked.

"That's odd, I can't find this bridge on the map." Brock said looking at the map in confusion.

Ash looked around, feeling a bit insecure about this bridge. A distant memory came to mind, but it was hard to remember.

_**"Is something wrong, Ash?"**_ Storm asked his Trainer.

Before Ash could answer, however, a strong wind started rocking the bridge, then the rope broke and the bridge had only one rope holding it. Ash, Misty and Brock were hanging onto the bridge, Storm was holding onto Ash's head while Nya stayed calm and hung onto his shoulder.

Brock couldn't hold on, unfortunaly, and fell into the river. "Brock! Me- Nya, save him!" Ash cried to the Meowth on his shoulder.

"How's a Meowth going to save him? Pull us up so we can find him!" Misty shouted from under him.

_**"Don't worry, Ashie, Brock will be okay. I'll help you pull us up." **_Nya said, not worrying as she gave Ash enough energy to pull them up and onto the otherside safely.

"Come on, we can't rest now, we've got to find Brock." Misty said to Ash.

"Okay, let's go." they ran beside the river downstream. Ash wasn't really focused though, he seems to remember something about the bridge. Because he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice the ground beneath him gave away and he fell into a pit hole.

"Whoa! Looks like a pit fall." Misty said when she saw him fall.

_**"What's up with you, Ash? You don't usually fall for stuff like this." **_Storm said, worrying about how his Trainer kept losing his focus lately.

"Man, this hole was cleverly hidden. Would you help me out?" Ash was a bit embarrassed, he really needs to focus.

_**"You really need to be more careful, Ashie." **_Nya giggled.

After getting Ash out of the hole, they continued walking through the forest, still trying to find Brock.

"How far down stream do you think the river could've taken him?" Misty wondered, worried for their friend.

Ash, again, lost focus. Something about a broken bridge and pit fall traps kept bugging him, there's something very familiar about those and he wished he could figure it out.

Again, because he wasn't paying attention, his foot hit a root and a net suddenly popped out of the ground, scooping them up and trapped them up in the tree.

"Who put a net in a tree!" Misty cried.

"Wah? How did this happen? We gotta get out!" Ash tried wiggling, but to no avail.

Nya remained strangely calm. Storm sighed, knowing Ash triggered the trap because he wasn't paying attention again.

_**"Serves you right!" **_a voice said from the ground.

"It's Bulbasaur!" Misty said, causing Ash to look down to see it was indeed Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looked at them and walked away.

"I hope Brock's okay." Misty said.

_**"Ash, what's going on with you? You've been losing focus ever since that Bulbasaur showed up." **_Storm demanded.

_First a birdge breaks, then we fell in pit traps, now we're stuck in a tree. Why does all this seem so... familiar? Where have I seen this before? And that Bulbasaur... I feel like I've met it somewhere before, but... where?_ These thoughts were plaguing him.

_**"Are you remembering something, my little Ashie?"**_ Nya said, causing Ash to look at her.

"Wait... you knew about all this? Where... where are we? Why does everything seem to nostalgic for me?" Ash demanded Nya as the Mew/Meowth giggled.

Misty looked at Ash like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, Ash? Have you gone nuts?"

"Sorry, Misty. I'm just... worried for Brock." he quickly said before mentally talking to Nya.

_'Spill it, Memma, where are we going and why does everything keep giving me flashbacks?' _it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

_**"Hee, hee. So you haven't figured it out yet, Ashie? I suppose it's not all that surprising as you were only four years old at the time. Maybe when you see it, you'll remember."**_ Nya said.

Storm looked at Nya and Ash, she must know _something_ about what's been bothering Ash as of late.

Ash sighed, he knew Mew: whenever there's a surprise, she would never spoil it. She would always want him to find out for himself.

"Maybe the river carried Brock all the way out to the ocean. Then maybe some pirates found him and brought him up their ship..." Ash did always have a wild imagination. Perhaps Mew have rubbed off him.

"You have a CRAZY imagination." Misty snapped.

"Ah-hoy! Why are you hanging up in that tree?" a familiar voice called from the ground. It was Brock, he was safe and on dry land.

"Brock? You're okay!" both Ash and Misty yelled in relief.

Brock cut the rope and dropped them and the net down, a bit too harshly.

"Thanks... but next time please drop us a little more gently." Misty said rubbing her head as Brock apologized.

_**"Whatever, I'm just glad he's okay." **_Storm said after rubbing his fur.

_**"Wew, what a drop."**_ Nya giggled, not looking least bit hurt from that drop.

"So what happened to you?" Ash asked his friend as he lead them down the path.

"Well, I was being washed down by the rapids. I thought I was done for, but then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to shore. The person who saved me was a beautiful girl, her name is Melody." Brock had that dreamy look in his... uh... eyes? They're closed... aren't they? Whatever.

"Melody, huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Ash wondered to himself. Nya eyed him with a sly smile.

They soon arrived in a big field with a singel cabin, a pond, and a lot of wild Pokemon. They seem to be enjoyng themselves.

Brock lead them to the only other human in the place. "Melody, I'd like you to meet my friends: Ash and Misty." Brock introduced.

"So you're Brock's friends, he's told me so much about you." Melody smiled sweetly at them, she seems to be in her early adulthood like Brock.

Ash looked around the village, for some reason, he felt like he was in a daycare or something. It was all so nostalgic. Ash tried to think, but couldn't, for the life of him, figure out _why_ it was all so nostalgic.

"Wow, look at all of them. Do _all_ those Pokemon belong to you?" Misty was astounded after seeing so many wild Pokemon in the same area, looks like they're all eating now.

"Oh no, they're all wild Pokemon. Here the Pokemon don't battle one another, they just relax and try to enjoy themselves until they recover." Melody confirmed.

Brock smiled and said, "Actually, this place is for a place for Pokemon to come whenever they've been injured or abandoned. It's sort of like a Pokemon health spa, if you get what I mean."

"So is this like some kind of... Hidden Village?" Ash asked, saying something for the first time since they got here.

"Yes, it is. It's hidden so people don't try to steal these defensless Pokemon." Melody explained.

_**"Wow Ash, this place is like a daycare! I wish I could've been raised here when I was a Pichu, there's so many little mons here."**_ Storm chuckled, looking all the young mons playing and running around ('mon' is Pokemon termenology for 'kid' or 'being' like how humans use 'people' or 'person').

_**"Did you know that my little Ashie was raised here once? That's probably why he's experiencing some de ja vus."**_ Nya giggled.

Ash looked at Nya and Storm. "Wait... I was raised here before? When?"

_**"I told you: you were only four years old. Look around, maybe something around here would trigger a long lost memory. Go on, have fun, meet some new friends and other mons."**_ Nya spoke like a mother getting her child ready for his/her first day of school.

Well, that would certainly explain all those nostalgic feelings, but that doesn't explain much about the Bulbasaur and Melody. Brock told Melody they'd promise not to capture any Pokemon around here and wanted to help out.

Melody told them she set those traps: the bridge, the holes and the nets, so greey people or Pokemon Trainers wouldn't find the village. As an apology for trying to capture Pokemon earlier, the three Trainers decided to help around the village.

While Brock and Misty were taking care of some of the Pokemon and Nya and Storm were playing with the little mons, Ash decided to do a little exploring.

"I remember this place now... back... back when I was only four years old. I remember crying to Memma that I was lonely and wanted to play with kids and mons my own age. Memma gave me a big smile and said; _'Don't cry little Ashie, I know the perfect place for you.'_ then she teleported me into a forest as a..."

Ash thought long and hard about this one. "I... I can't remember _what_ she turned me into, but it was a little mon, that much I know. I also know it was something really rare, because I remember all those shocked faces when the other Pokemon saw me. I think I saw Melody too, but she was only a kid at the time, probably about my age right now. She loved playing with us and I think her grandmother took care of all the Pokemon."

Ash tried to think of another memory about this place, there were more, but that's all he could remember at the moment.

Just then, a loud and demanding voice snapped Ash out of his thoughts. _**"Get out of this village now, Trainer! Or I'll chase you out with my Vine Whip!"**_

Ash quickly spun around and was shocked to see the same Bulbasaur from before. Bulbasaur was growling at him.

_**"This village is not for any Pokemon Trainers or humans, aside from Melody, to step foot on. How DARE you violate this sacred sanctuary for Pokemon!" **_Bulbasaur snapped angrily at him.

Ash saw how angry and hostile this Bulbasaur was to humans. Briefly, the boy wondered if something traumatizing happened to the Bulbasaur, that is until the Bulbasaur turned and saw Misty talking to the same Oddish she attacked earlier.

"Sorry I attacked you earlier, I guess I shouldn't have surprised you like that. Melody told me your old Trainer got rid of you, was it really because he thought you were too weak?"

_**"Yeah... Damion's ruthless like that. There was this Charmander he got recently and I'm worried about it."**_ Oddish said sadly, though Misty couldn't understand it.

"You know, some Trainers can be very cruel, but not all of us are mean like that. You just need to find a Trainer that understands you. Anyway, I'm sorry for what I did and I hope we can become friends." Misty sighed sadly.

Oddish used its leaf to tap her on the face, as if telling her it's 'okay'.

"You're sweet Oddish, I am sorry. I guess I just wanted a Grass type on my team as all I have are Water right now." Misty sighed.

Oddish then gave a smile and said, _**"Hey, maybe I could join you! I've always wanted to travel, get stronger, and someday evolve into the graceful dancing Bellossom. It's always been a lifelong dream of mine to-"**_

_**"Don't you DARE!"**_ Bulbasaur suddenly charged and used Tackle on Misty, knocking her down.

Ash rushed over there. "Hey, why'd you attack her like that?"

_**"She's trying to take Oddish again! I won't allow such desception in this village again!" **_Bulbasaur growled hostility, still glaring at Misty as if he would charge at her again like an angry Tauros.

"'Again'? Did something bad happen?" Ash asked curiously, though he had a strong feeling something did indeed happen before, but he still couldn't really recall the events.

_**"Please Bulbasaur, if I don't find a Trainer soon, I may as well rot in this village and forest for the rest of my life." **_Oddish begged softly as the Bulbasaur stood protectivly in front of her.

_**"You can't trust any outsider, Oddish. They'll just turn their backs on you and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." **_Bulbasaur said sternly and looked pained as if he remembered something awful.

Ash could see this Bulbasaur was indeed suffering from a traumatic emotional effect. It's like a battle scar, something from a long time ago, yet it would still badly effect him in the present. Just what the heck happened?

"That does it! If this Bulbasaur is going to be like this, then I'll just have Seel use Icy Wind on it!" Misty snapped, obviously not taking Bulbaur's sudden Tackle attack too well.

Melody suddenly ran in between them. "Please wait! Bulbasaur was only trying to protect Oddish. Bulbasaur decided to guard our whole village ever since... the incident. Bulbasaur is the bravest and loyalist Pokemon I know."

"So that's it? Bulbasaur must've thought I was trying to steal Oddish from the village." Misty realized.

"You mentioned an 'incident'? What was the 'incident'? What happened?" Ash asked, knowing the 'incident' is what's causing Bulbasaur to be this hostile to humans outside of the village.

Melody gave a sigh and said, "I'm sorry, but we don't like to talk about the incident. It brings up bad memories and we are not permitted to just let anyone know about it. Please forgive me."

"I understand." Ash sighed, though he wished she would tell him so he could get to the bottom of it all.

"It's really too bad..." Misty also sighed.

_**"Ohhh Ashie~ I believe our friends: Team Rocket is back for another round."**_ Ash heard Nya sang cheerfully, why having the criminals of Pokemon coming towards them makes Mew cheerful Ash will never know, perhaps she's just too playful most of the time.

A large shadow loomed over the entire village. All the Pokemon and humans looked up in awe as they saw a giant thing floating towards them.

_**"Now that's what I call a Pokemon Stadium." **_Storm commented when he saw what was coming.

It was a giant stadium with balloons tied to the roof... though it didn't have much of a roof. Jessie, James and Meowth were on top of it and a giant hose vaccuum like thing came out.

"Oh no, not _them_ again." Ash groaned, really not in the mood for those three morons.

"Step up to the one and only Jessie's Team Rocket Stadium!" Jessie announced.

"That flying stadiumw as _my_ idea." James hissed at her.

Then the hose began sucking like a giant vaccuum. "Come on in, we're not hosing ya, well maybe we are." Meowth chuckled.

"Hurry! Everyone into the cabin!" Brock called through the suction.

Everyone gathered up the Pokemon and rushed into the cabin. Misty tried to grab Oddish, but it was too light and she wasn't able to grab her in time.

"ODDISH!" Misty screamed.

_**"Help meeee!"**_ Oddish cried as she was close to the hole.

Then a Vine Whip caught the Oddish, saving her. _**"Don't worry, I got ya. I won't let them take you like they did with... h-him." **_Bulbasaud said proudly, but stuttered at the end as if feeling guilty.

Misty, seeing that Bulbasaud saved Oddish, smiled. Ash told her to get into the cabin with a Staryu while he hurried over to the struggling Bulbasaur, carrying the the light Oddish. Ash helped by pushing Bulbasaur.

"Keep going, Bulbasaur." Ash encouraged him.

Bulbasaur looked at Ash. _**"You feel... familiar... have we met?"**_

"Don't know... but let's get... into the cabin first." Ash said between breaths.

As soon as Ash, Bulbasaur and Oddish made it into the cabin, Brock shut the door.

"They always ruin our flawless plans!" Jessie snapped.

"Ah, but this time they've gathered all the Pokemon in one place." James said calmly.

"Our super vaccuum will suck em up!" Meowth said with eagerness.

They moved the giant vaccuum hose above the cabin, trying to suck up the entire wooden house. The cabin was beginning to shake.

"So something like this happened once before?" Ash asked the Bulbasaur.

_**"That's right. Only we were deceived and got stabbed in the back. We lost someone very... prescious and important. I refuse to let that happen again." **_Bulbasaur said determinedly.

Brock, Misty and Melody were too busy checking the other Pokemon to notice Ash talking to Bulbasaur. Storm was too worried about the cabin being sucked into the giant vaccuum. Nya only calmly watched her little Ashie boy talking with the Bulbasaur.

Ash nodded, some of his memories were coming back. Yes, something like this has happened once before, but we'll tell that story when we get to it. For now, Bulbasaur told Ash he's going to go back out there to stop that giant vaccuum.

"Okay, I'll back you up with Gale's Gust attack." Ash said as Bulbasaur nodded.

Bulbasaur managed to get on the roof of the cabin. _**"Take this. VINE WHIP!"**_ he unleashed his attack and whipped that hose away from the cabin.

Ash quickly ran out of the cabin and tossed his Pokeball and released his Pidgeotto. "Gale, blow them away with Gust!"

_**"Already on it!"**_ Gale flapped his wings and created a tornado. Jessie, James and Meowth could only watch haplessly as the twister came towards them.

They were soon sucked into the twirling wind. "So what are we going to do noooow?" Meowth yelled as they were blown everywhere.

"Challenge the wind surfing!" Jessie yelled back.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the tornado vanished over the horizon along with Team Rocket.

"Is everyone alright?" Melody asked in concern.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me." Ash chuckeld.

_**"We make quite a team."**_ Bulbasaur said to the boy, apparently having no more hard feelings towards him.

"Hey Ash, you have a call from Professor Oak." Brock called from the cabin.

Ash went into the cabin to pick up the video phone. Storm was busy playing with the little Ratattas. _**"Just remember, if you want to be tough like Remi, you've got to shape up."**_ then he chased them around while laughing. Apparently the Pikachu told them about Remi's firey attitude.

"Hey Professor Oak, what's up?" Ash said casually to the Pokemon Professor.

**"Hey Ash, I heard you and Pikachu finally got along. Is that true?"** Prof. Oak asked curiously.

"Yup, we get along like brothers now. I named Pikachu; 'Storm'." Ash explained proudly.

**"That's good to hear. Anyway, I called because I saw you've caught a Shiny Nidoran male, is that corrected?"**

"Well... yeah, but how did you know about that?"

**"Whenever you catch a new Pokemon, the Pokedex shows them to me. I also understand you've also caught a rare Clefairy and an unusal Ratatta. Is it okay if you send them over to my Lab for a while? I'd like to do a little research on them."**

Ash knew Pokemon Professors like Prof. Oak always jump at the chance to study any rare or unusual Pokemon. The Shiny Nidoran and Clefairy were understandable, but why Remi?

**"Ratattas are usually very careful with outsiders. Even the most bravest and fiestiest of them would still be afraid of things like Ekans or Onix, but I heard about yours able to stand down any enemy without so much as hesitating. I'd like to research on this if you don't mind."**

Ash wondered how Prof. Oak heard about this, then dismiss it. "Okay, I'll send over Remi, Luna and Nidosaur."

**"Thank you Ash. I'll be sure to let you know when I can give them back to you. Just push that white button on your Pokedex and send them over, it should be quite simple."**

Ash opened his Pokedex and saw the white button, he pushed it. He selected Remi, Luna and Nidosaur's Pokeballs and they were transferred to Oak's lab.

**"That's all there is to it then, Ash."**

"Please take care of them Professor. I'm going to have to use them again soon."

After that, Ash turned off the video phone and went outside. He saw Misty and Brock playing with some of the Pokemon. He was shocked to see Misty holding the Oddish and Bulbasaur's not attacking her.

"Guess what, Ash, Oddish here decided to join me. Melody told me Oddish here would like to get stronger and evolve one day. So I decided to take her with me, isn't this great?" Misty was certainly excited about this.

"You sure Bulbasaur's okay with that?" Ash asked, a bit concerned about Bulbasaur.

_**"It's fine. I know we can trust you guys and Oddish really wants to go with her."**_ Bulbasaud said.

"Bulbasaur assures us that it's for the best." Melody said, thinking Ash can't understand him.

"At least Bulbasaur has finally come to an understanding with us." Brock smiled.

_**"Oh, but Bulby here must be taken in by someone for it to truly trust others again. Old wounds are the hardest to get rid of."**_ Nya said, making Bulbasaur blush and Ash glaring at the teasing Mew/Meowth.

"By the way, Ash, do you think Bulbasaur would make an excellent addition to your team?" Melody asked him out ofthe blue.

"Where's that question coming from?"

"I think Bulbasaur should go with you. This village is far too small and the bulb on its back can't grow, it needs to go out into the world now. Besides, Bulbasaur needs to learn not all humans are bad, especially from that incident long ago. I know that you're the Trainer for him, Ash." Melody said as she picked up Bulbasaur.

"You sure that's okay? What would happen to the village without Bulbasaur?" Ash asked in concern.

Melody sighed and said, "It's true Bulbasaur's done a great job protecting this village, perhaps too great a job. You see these Pokemon shouldn't remain here forever and ever, after they recover, they're suppose to leave. However, it's too safe here, so none of them wants to go away. This is why I need you to take Bulbasaur with you, Ash, it won't be a burden I promise."

_**"I suppose I could deal with it. I've always wanted to see what lied beyond this small village. But first, I want to challenge you to a battle! Catch me like you would with any other wild Pokemon."**_ Bulbasaur spoke up.

Ash of course knew what he said, but he had to pretend he didn't, so he looked at Melody and asked, "What did he say?"

"Bulbasaur would join you on one condition: he wants to battle you in a Pokemon battle." she explained with a smile.

"Alright, if you want a battle, you'll get one! Storm, you're up." Ash lookd at the Pikachu, who stopped playing with the Ratattas and nodded.

Brock, Misty, Melody and Nya along with the other Pokemon watched from the sidelines as Ash, Storm and Bulbasaur got ready for battle.

"Storm, Quick Attack!"

The Pikachu shot towards the Bulbasaur like a speeding bullet, leaving a white streak in its wake. Storm hit Bulbasaur dead on.

Bulbasaur was not one to give up, however, and quickly Tackle Storm to the ground. Both Pokemon were really determine.

Bulbasaur then used his Vine Whip to slap the Pikachu silly.

_**"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Knock it off!" **_Storm shouted in pain.

"Becareful, Ash! Vine Whip is Bulbasaur's strongest move!" Misty exclaimed with Oddish in her arms.

"Shake it off, Storm! Use those vines as a wire, Thundershock!" Ash quickly ordered.

_**"Get a taste of my THUNDERSHOOOCK!" **_Storm screeched as he let loose a powerful electric attack, that went up Bulbasaur's vines and zapped the Grass/Poison type to a crisp. Normally, Grass types would have a resistence to electricity, but the vines lead the electric attack into Bulbasaur's bulb, causing extra damage to him.

"Now's my chance. Heal Ball, go!" Ash threw a pink Pokeball at the Bulbasaur and sucked him into it. The Heal Ball wiggled a couple of times before a *click* signified its capture.

"When did Ash get a Heal Ball?" Brock asked.

Ash looked at Nya, who only giggled. He got it because yesterday night, when Brock and Misty were asleep, Mew decided it was 'playtime' again. Mew turned Ash into a Pikachu, mostly to surprise Storm, and a Pokemon Trainer happened to be passing by at the time and saw him. The Trainer threw a random Heal Ball at him, but Mew, as a Raichu, deflected it with her tail and the Trainer ran away, thinking he angered the Pikachu's mother. So yeah, Ash ended up keeping the Heal Ball and used it on the Bulbasaur.

Ash released Bulbasaur, who was fully healed thanks to the Heal Ball, so he could say 'good-bye' to Melody and the other Pokemon in the village.

"Take good care of Bulbasaur. Oh Bulbasaur, I'll miss you." Melody said sadly to him.

_**"I'll miss you too, Melody. Maybe I could find the blue baby Mew while on this journey and rescue him." **_Bulbasaur said sadly too.

Ash and Nya perked up when Bulbasaur mentioned a 'blue baby Mew' and 'rescue'.

"Take good care of each other, good-bye!" Melody waved along with the other Pokemon as the Trainers, Pikachu, Meowth and Bulbasaur began leaving. Misty started teasing Brock about liking Melody after she put Oddish in her Pokeball.

"I remember now, you and I were like best of friends six years ago. Then this man came into the village and gave us food and such. He turned out to be with an evil organization called Team Rocket and tried to take me, which he did, but luckily Memma was there to teleport me away back home." Ash explained briefly (I'll make a full story about it at the end of Chapter 12).

Bulbasaur then turned to Ash. _**"What? Are you saying you're... that blue Mew?"**_

Nya giggled and briefly reverted to her original body: Mew, then quickly turned back before Misty and Brock noticed. Bulbasaur gasped when he realized Ash was indeed the same little Mew back then.

_**"Oh Child of Mew, I'm so sorry for not protecting you! From now on, I'll never leave your side! It's my duty to keep you safe from enemies!" **_Bulbasaur pledged his loyatiy all of a sudden.

_**"Wow, looks like Bulbasaur just became your new Pokeguard Ash." **_Storm chuckled.

_**"Have you been eating healthy? Those mean Team Rocket didn't hurt you, did they? When I get my vines on them, they'll wish a Steelix was binding them!" **_Bulbasaur already started nagging Ash worse then Mew ever did.

"Oh great, first Memma and now Bulbasaur the Babysitter. I might as well just be a baby." Ash grumbled to himself. Then he smiled and said, "From now on, your name will be Konoha."

_**"... That better not be a girl's name."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11, Charmander, the Sassy Pokemon.<strong>_

It's been ten days since Ash, Misty, Brock, Storm the Pikachu and Nya the Meowth (secretly Mew) set off to Vermilion City. Now they were 'lost' in the middle of a forest.

"I just can't go one step further... WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR VERMILION CITY FOR TEN WHOLE DAYS!" Misty roared in anger.

"We should probably find the main road again. Route 24 leads right to Vermilion City." Brock said looking at the map.

Storm was just doozing off, not really caring. Nya looked around as her ears twitched.

"What's up, Nya?" Ash asked when he noticed she was looking around.

_**"Ashie, look in that cave. There's a Pokemon in there." **_Nya pointed at a nearby cave.

Curious, Ash went to look in the cave and was surprised to see a golden yellow Charmander in there! That's right, this Charmander was a Shiny like Nidosaur! It even had spiky hear on top of its head. Now this Charmander was unusual and not just the color.

**"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on its tail since birth, it is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out." **the Pokedex said.

"That's not necessarly true; a Charmander's flame can't be put out. It only goes out when the Charmander itself dies. Water does indeed weaken it though, that's why Charmanders stay away from water, people always misunderstand these things." Ash sighed.

**"Well it's not like most people know about this stuff. Then again you seem to have advance knowledge on these things, Ash. It makes me wonder why you even use me sometimes."** the Pokedex said suddenly, catching Ash off guard. The Pokedex _never _talked _like_ that!

"Uh... do you have your own personality or something?" Ash asked, feeling stupid for talking to a machine.

**"Hmm... scan a Porygon and I'll get back to you on that. Just talk to the Charmander first, we'll dicuss this later."** the Pokedex said before shutting off. Ash sighed and closed it, he never knew the Pokedex could have its own personality.

"Uh... hello. Do you have a Trainer? Because Charmander don't usually live in this area." Ash asked it, hopping it would answer.

The Shiny Charmander turned to look at him, it appears it was roasting some berries with the flame on its tail. _**"Oh, you must be the Child of Mew I keep hearing rumors about. It's about time you showed up."**_ it was a girl and was Sassy nature by the sound of it.

Ash did an anime trip before saying, "Wait, how did you know about me?"

_**"Spearows love to talk. Apparently the notorious gang of Fearow Flock were beaten by a human boy named Ash Ketchum. It was later discovered he is the Child of Mew. I heard you were going around capturing Pokemon, so I assume you're a Pokemon Trainer. I'd figured you'd show up here sooner or later, so I've decided to wait for you. It's been a week and a half."**_ the Charmander said with a yawn.

"You've been waiting for me? Why? And why are you even out here?"

_**"Questions, questions. Well, let's just say I left a very arrogant Trainer... or rather, he left me. Still, I didn't really want to have anything to do with an arrogant boy like him. He told me to wait for him out here and promised he'd be back. Yeah right, that's a biggest lie if I ever heard one. There should be no reason for him to leave me anywhere if he wanted to come back. The only reason why I'm still out here is because I've been waiting for you."**_ the Charmander explained with spite for the boy who abandoned her.

"Uh... okay. I thought the abandoned Charmander was suppose to be regular color, male and waited loyaly on the rock?" Ash asked, shattering the fourth wall.

_**"That's my brother, actually. Mew apparently distracted him before he could've caught him and saw me instead. Guess he thought an 'oddly colored Charmander' was sick or something and decided to leave me."**_ she explained, also breaking the fourth wall.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?" Misty called running over to him.

"Hey guys, I found a Shiny Charmander." Ash said, pointing at the sassy Charmander.

"What's it doing way out here?" Brock asked in concern.

"I think she was abandoned by her Trainer." Ash pretended to guess.

Storm went up to the golden Charmander. _**"Is it true? Your Trainer left you out here?"**_

_** "Yeah. He's such an arrogant little twerp though, I'm glad to be rid of him."**_ she said with no regret.

"Hmm, my guess is that the Charmander is loyal to the Trainer and wants to wait for him or her here." Brock guessed.

_**"W-what? That's the last thing I'm doing!" **_Charmander snapped.

"I doubt it, Brock." Misty sighed.

"So why were you waiting here?" Ash never did get an answer.

_**"Isn't it obvious, Ashie? This poor little Charmander wants a good Trainer and what better Trainer for her then my little kit?" **_Nya said with a giggle.

The Charmander blushed a bit and said, _**"Well, I've always been on my own out here, so I decided to wait for a good Trainer. So please, catch me as your own. I really rather not be alone out here again. My parents were captured and so was my brother, I don't really have much of a family anymore."**_

Ash sighed, he doesn't really mind the free Pokemon, but the only ones he ever caught through battling are: Gale the Pidgeotto and Konoha the Bulbasaur. So he decided to make this a bit more fair to himself and the Pokemon.

"I will, but first I want to battle you and catch you the right way, deal?"

_**"Fine with me, this gives me a chance to show you what I'm capable of." **_the Charmander grinned.

"Misty, Brock, if you don't mind I'm going to try and catch this Charmander. It's obvious she doesn't want to go back to her former Trainer, so why don't I catch her myself? She'd make a great Charizard later." Ash suggested to his two friends.

"Sure, why not? If the Trainer abandoned it then you might as well take it." Misty said, not really caring.

"Besides, you need to get as much Pokemon as you can. I'd say go for it." Brock nodded in approvement.

_**"So who are you going to use to battle with her? She kind of reminds me of Remi." **_Storm said a bit dreamily.

_**"Maybe he should try using Gale, the poor Pidgeotto hasn't been battling since Team Rocket in the Viridian Forest." **_Nya suggested.

"Okay then, I choose Gale!" Ash released the Pidgeotto and the bird stretched its wings.

_**"Finally! I get to battle!" **_Gale exclaimed excitedly.

_**"Aw! You get to fly, no fair! Alright you mangy bird, time to show you the power of fire! EMBER!" **_the golden Charmander twirled around, using the flame on her tail to let loose little flames at the Pidgeotto.

_**"Ash, this is a fiesty one, like Remi."**_ Gale said, trying to dodge the little fireballs.

"Don't hold back now, Gale. Fight back with Sand-Attack, reduce her accuracy!" Ash commanded and Gale oblied as he kicked up sand at the Charmander's face, causing her to cough.

"Looks like a good match." Brock commented.

"I wonder if Ash would be able to catch this Charmander?" Misty wondered.

_**"Come on, Ash! Get that Charmander!" **_Storm cheered for his Trainer.

_**"Don't forget what I taught you, Ashie and Gale." **_Nya cooed.

_**"Enough with the *cough* sand! Fear my claws *cough* Scratch!" **_the Charmander leaped from the sand and slashed *ahem* scratched the Pidgeotto across the face.

"Looks like a critical hit there. This Charmander is tough, just how I like it. Alright Gale, time to go on the offense. Quick Attack!"

_**"Take this, you fire lizard!" **_Gale dove in for a head straight Quick Attack, leaving behind a white streak.

Charmander had fast reflexes; she jumped out of the way, making Gale hit the ground, luckily it was grass so the impact didn't hurt the Pidgeotto too much.

_**"You're too slow~!" **_the Charmander teased.

Misty let her Oddish out. "Now Blossom, I want you to watch a Pokemon battle."

"You named your Oddish? I thought you didn't nickname your Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Well I've decided to follow Ash's example and start nicknaming my Pokemon. Staryu is now SeaStar. Seel is now AquaLeo."

"Cool, maybe I should start nicknaming mine too." Brock said, wondering what to call his Onix, Geodude and Zubat.

_**"The nicknaming bug is contagious! **_**I **_**want to nickname someone and I'm not even a human!" **_Storm noticed.

_**"Heh, heh, I have nicknamed my little Ashie before, must've rubbed off on him." **_Nya laughed.

"Shake it off, Gale. Blow her with Gust! Then dive in for a Wing Attack!"

Gale flapped his wings and created a small tornado, not like the one he used to blow away Team Rocket. Charmander got sucked in and hit the ground just as Gale came in with a strong Wing Attack, slapping the Shiny Charmander with his wing.

_**"Oh NO you didn't! I KNOW you didn't just slap me with that feathery wing of yours! That's it! Time for my Fire Fang... or it would be if I knew that move. So taste my Ember instead!"**_ the golden Charmander twirled her tail again to let loose the little flames at the bird.

"Don't let up, Gale. Use Gust to blow away those flames!"

_**"Here we go!" **_Gale flapped his wings and blew away those flames.

"Quick Attack at the weak spot!"

Gale shot right at Charmander's stomach. She fell to the ground, dazed and defeated. Ash took out a dark red pink Pokeball.

"Go Cherish Ball!" the Cherish Ball sucked in the Shiny Charmander. The ball wiggled three times before it *clicked*, signifiing the capture.

Ash happily picked up the Cherish Ball. "Alright! I caught a Shiny Charmander!"

"Ash... where did you get that Cherish Ball? Those things are expensive and rare." Brock pointed out. First the Heal Ball, now the Cherish Ball. What else does this boy have? A Luxury and Premier Ball?

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you: when we were in that shack the other day, I saw they had a bunch of different kinds of Pokeballs on sell. I had enough money to get a Cherish Ball, a Premier Ball and a Luxury Ball. Pretty cool, right?" Ash smiled proudly as he showed them the white Premier Ball and black with golden lines Luxury Ball, making Brock and Misty's jaws fall to the ground.

"How come _we _didn't see those?" Misty cried white scratching her red/orange hair fiercely.

"I could use those other Pokeballs too!" Brock also cried.

Ash sweatdropped and so did Gale, Storm and Nya. "I didn't think you guys would be THAT interested..."

"Of course we would, Ash! We've decided to catch and train other Pokemon too!" Misty snapped.

"O-okay, I-I'll be sure to let you two know next time." Ash held up his hands in defense, hopping they don't eat him alive.

_**"Come on, Ashie, let out the Charmander so we could play with her!"**_ Nya said eagerly.

"Alright, come on out, Charmander!" Ash released the Shiny Charmander from the Cherish Ball.

_**"Wew, what a battle, but now I'm tired. Is there like a nice path of grass or perhaps what you humans call a Pokemon Center nearby?" **_Charmander said with a loud yawn.

"Hey Brock, is there a Pokemon Center nearby? I need to get Scorch here into one." Ash asked Brock.

_**"Scorch?" **_Charmander asked, perking up upon hearing a new name.

"Oh yeah, Scorch is your new name. Hope you like it." Ash smiled at the golden Charmander.

_**"I love it! I'm Scorch!" **_Scorch danced around.

Blossom approached Scorch. _**"Hey... weren't you the Charmander Damion caught not too long ago? So he's abandoned you too I see."**_

"What's up, Blossom?" Misty asked curiously seeing her Oddish talking to the golden Charmander.

Scorch looked at Blossom, then seemed to recognize her. _**"Hey, you're the Oddish that Damion left in the forest for the Beedrills too... well, I'm glad to see you're okay and alive."**_

_** "Those Beedrill didn't have any interest in me, especailly after I spread out my Stun Spore on them."**_ Blossom smiled proudly.

_**"Wew, I'm tired too Ash, let's hurry and find the Pokemon Center." **_Gale said tiredly as Ash returned him into his Pokeball.

"Oh good, there's a Pokemon Center's cabin near here. Hopefully we make it before the rain." Brock said.

"Rain?" Ash looked up and saw the sky was getting dark by clouds. Scorch saw the rainclouds and flinched, holding her tail closely.

"Don't worry, Scorch, the Cherish Ball will keep you safe from the rain. We should still get to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible." Ash said as he returned the trembiling Charmander back into her Cherish Ball. Misty returned her Oddish into her Pokeball.

The sky got darker as the clouds became more. One could easily smell the moisture in the air. Misty pointed at a big cabin with the huge letter 'P' on it.

"Hey! There's the Pokemon Center. Route 24 can't be too far now." Misty smiled.

At that moment, rain began pouring from the sky. Storm felt electricity leaking from his cheeks. _**"Oh dear, looks like a storm... hee hee." **_Storm chuckled, just using his own name in a sentence.

_**"I love the rain. I love water in general." **_Nya was refreshed by the water.

"I should know, you sometimes sleep under the lakebed in a bubble, with me as your plushie toy." Ash mumbled as they ran into the Pokemon Center.

Inside the Pokemon Center, Ash, Misty and Brock released all their Pokemon to be examed for Nurse Joy to make sure they're all in full health while they make some nice warm soup. Nya was the only one who didn't get checked in and stayed with her little Ashie.

The four friends (including the Mew disguised as Meowth) were enjoying their nice warm soup as they listened to the pitter-patters of the rain outside and the heavy winds blowing harder then ten Pidegotto's Gusts.

"Boy am I glad we got Scorch before this storm rolled in. Even in a cave, this would be hard for any Charmander to witstand." Ash commented while relaxing in relief and carefreely. Nya only smiled in response and continued to silently sip her soup, she really enjoyed peaceful moments like these, especially with her child.

"I agree. At least Scorch is safe and sound now." Brock said calmly while enjoying his soup.

"But I still wonder who would be so heartless as to abandon the poor little thing like that?" Misty sighed though still enjoying her soup.

Ash did wonder that too. He remembered hearing Mist's Oddish, now known as Blossom, and Scorch, talking about a boy named Damion. Apparently the same guy abandoned them for whatever reason, Ash already didn't like this guy.

Nya's ears twitched when she heard laughter, and I don't mean happy laughter, I mean arrogant laughter. Nya glared at the group that laughed like that and saw some boys probably in their early teens. One of them sat in the middle and had a ton of Pokeballs.

_**"My math may not be the greatest in the world, but that looks way more then just six Pokeballs." **_Nya hissed, drawing Ash's attention and he looked at the group as well. He could just feel the arrogance aura off them, ten times worse then even Gary, his main rival.

"Sure are a lot of em. Just look at em all." one of them said proudly.

"Piece of pretty cool collection." the one in the middle, presumbly their leader, said with more arrogance then Gary ever could hope to have.

"You're the man Damion. But I thought you had a Charmander too?"

"Yeah, I had one, but that thing is so weak it couldn't even beat a simple Goldeen. It's so weird its color is completely wrong, I probably should've just gotten that other one I saw if some pink thing didn't fly in front of me so fast." the one called Damion said.

"What did you do with the Charmander?"

"Eh, I left it on some rock in the woods like I did with that puny Oddish the other day. That thing is so stupid, no matter what I did it hardly listens to a word I say. I tell it to use Ember, it would just turn its head away. I finally got rid of it by promising I'd come back for it. It fell for it, it's probably still there waiting for me." with that, he laughed with arrogance again.

Ash glared at him and so did Nya, but he held her back from blasting the boy. "He's the one who abandoned Scorch and Blossom."

Misty and Brock were listening to them too.

"Yeah and Scorch would've been out in this harsh weather if we hadn't found her." Misty glared.

"What a horrible Trainer." Brock growled.

"I'll be it's still up there wagging its tail. It'll probably wag it so long it'll put the flame out." they all laughed arrogantly once more.

_**"Just let me dump them in the ocean in the middle of a Gyarados nest!" **_Nya hissed while Ash kept holding her back.

"Hold on, Nya, as much as I would like to do the same thing myself, we shouldn't do that." Ash said calmly, though inside he was seething.

At that time, Nurse Joy came towards them with Storm and their Pokeballs. "I finished checking your Pokemon and you'll be happy to know they're all in wonderful shape. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." they all said happily as they took them back and Storm jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Nurse Joy turned to see Damion and his posse before turning back to them. "Oh those guys. I can see they bother you. To be honest, they bother me too."

"They do?" Ash and Misty both asked astounded by this as Joy don't seem the kind of person to be bothered by most people.

Joy nodded and said, "When I checked out their Pokemon they were badly beaten and exhausted. I'm afraid they're being abused by them."

Ash, Brock and Misty looked at each other as if saying 'we need to do something about this'.

Ash looked at Nya and gave her a silent nod. She understood and gave an eager smile as she snapped her fingers.

Ash, Mew (she transformed back) and Storm were suddenly in a different dimension. It was like they were in space but they can breathe and walk. Damion fell on his face and looked around cluelessly.

"Eh? What happened? How did I get here?" Damion demanded to nobody in particular.

Ash took out the Cherish Ball and released the Shiny Charmander. "Scorch, is this the guy who abandoned you and Blossom?"

Scorch looked at Damion and glared, her sharp teeth looked ready to chew on this guy. _**"Yes, that's the one alright. Damion, that heartless human captures strong Pokemon and abandon those he believes are weak."**_

_**"I can't stomach a guy like that, let me zap him to Giratina, Ash!"**_ Storm hissed while sparks flew from his cheeks.

"Whoa, easy there Storm. Memma and I have an idea to teach this guy a lesson on how to raise a Pokemon instead of abandoning them just because they're not strong enough to measure his greedy expectation." Ash said.

_**"You do that Ashie, this guy is too stupid to know anything about Pokemon. I'm surprised he even became a Trainer, he's more like a bully as he just uses them to hurt others."**_ Mew hissed at the arrogant punk.

"Just don't kill him Memma. Alright Scorch, you come with me, we're going to settle this once and for all."

_**"But what about your friends Ash? Won't they be wondering what happened to you?"**_ Scorch asked in concern, not liking the idea of worrying anyone.

Mew and Ash smirked. "Oh I wouldn't worry about them Scorch, Memma made this dimension special. Brock, Misty and nobody else will ever notice we were ever gone and we can battle this Damion all we want."

Scorch smirked along with the psychiotic duo, making the Pikachu the only sane Pokemon here. _**"Good, I have a few things I'd like to do to that boy. What are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and burn this arrogant, good-for-nothing punk!"**_

_** "Oh boy, looks like Scorch is really fired up."**_ Storm sweatdropped as he looked at the fire on the Shiny Charmander's tail, it was burning hotter then a wild forest fire.

_**"Now watch and learn little Pikachu, never cross a Mew or her child."**_ Mew said with an exciting giggle.

Mew wanted her little Ashie to face Damion with only Scorch, she and Storm are only observers here. With a playful giggle, Mew conjured up two boxes of popcorn: one for the Pikachu and the other for herself.

"Are you the one called Damion?" Ash demanded when he walked up to the boy, Scorch clinging on his shoulder.

Damion looked at Ash and the Shiny Charmander on his shoulder. "Eh? Who are you kid? Is that the weird color Charmander I left in the woods? What's it doing on your shoulder? Are you trying to steal it from me?"

Ash and Scorch glared at the punk. "EXSCUE me? I never steal a Pokemon, this Charmander isn't yours since you abandoned it. I simply caught her in the wild like any good Pokemon Trainer would."

Damion glared and shrugged. "Eh, it's yours, I don't care. I have no use for a weird weak Charmander like _that_."

Scorch growled, angry that he called her weird _and _weak, she can hardly wait to sink her claws into his flesh, then we'll be seeing who's calling who weak.

"For your information Damion, this Charmander happens to be strong and extremly rare. The colors on her makes her what is called: Shiny Pokemon."

"I don't care if it's rare or not, I have no use for weaklings."

"So you believe this Charmander is weak? Why don't you prove it then? Let's have a one-on-one Pokemon battle. Your best Pokemon vs this Charmander you think is so weak." Ash challenged.

Damion smirked as he held out an Ultra Ball. "Fine, if you insist on losing twerp. Maybe after I beat you and that freak Charmander, I can get out of this crazy dream." so he thinks it's a dream huh?

Damion threw the Ultra Ball and a... surprise, surprise: a red lizard taller then Charmander with an even bigger flame on its tail; Charmeleon came out!

Both Scorch and Ash definitely didn't see this coming.

**"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon are known to be hot-tempered and tough battles excites it."** the Pokedex explained after Ash scanned it.

"So you see why I got rid of that useless Charmander now? I've already caught it's evovled form, why keep a Charmander around when you've got a Charmeleon already strong enough to take down armies of Bug and Grass Pokemon?" Damion laughed like a maniac.

_**"I don't care about this human, but I want to fight tough battles. You, young Charmander, I see the fire in your eyes. Let us fight and see which one of us is the better Fire type."**_ the Charmeleon said to Scorch.

"You ready to take down your evolved form, Scroch?" Ash said to his Charmander.

_**"I'm more then ready to take down anything that Damion has, let's go!"**_ Scorch said while readying her sharp claws.

"Charmeleon, take down that puny Charmander with Fire Fang." Damion said cockingly.

Charmeleon's teeth turned into flames as he lunged at the female Shiny Charmander. Scorch stood her ground as she awaited Ash's orders.

"Get down and roll over like a Growlithe." Ash said with a smile.

Scorch, without hesitation, dropped and rolled out of the Charmeleon's Fire Fang attack's way. Damion commanded the evolved form to chased down its pre-evolved form with Fire Fang.

"Okay Scorch, time to go on the offensive; intercept its Fire Fang by using Scratch on its nose!" Ash quickly commanded.

Scorch, with quick reflexes, used her claws and Scratch her evovled form across the nose, leaving scratch marks and a painful Charmeleon to boot. _**"Argh! That hurts little Charmander!"**_ it snapped while rubbing its scratched up nose.

_**"That was the point, now stop being a crybaby and let's continue."**_ Scroch snapped, wanting to beat Damion's best Pokemon and prove she's not a weakling and that even her own evolved form species won't beat her.

"Don't be such a disgrace and lose to this puny Charmander! Use Slash to counter that weak little Scratch!" Damion demanded, annoyed that the Charmander he thought was weak actually scored a hit on his strongest Pokemon.

Charmeleon's claws suddenly looked sharper and came down on the Shiny Charmaner, leaving gashes of claw marks on her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain while Ash cringed.

_That looked like it really hurt, was that a critical hit? That Charmeleon's strong, Scorch and I better watch it, especially since I haven't trainned her yet._ Ash thought while trying to figure out the best strategy to beat this Charmeleon and Damion's Wailord size ego.

Scorch glared at her evolved form, that Slash attack really took hurt. _This battle may be harder then I thought._ she thought annoyedly.

"Scorch, keep calm now. I know you can do this." Ash encouraged her.

"Yeah, like a weak little off colored Charmander and take on it's much stronger evolved form. Now, Charmeleon, finish it with another Slash!" Damion smirked cockingly, making both Ash and Scorch enraged.

_**"That does it! I don't care if it takes every ounce of my will, but I WILL use an attack that'll defeat you and wipe that smirk off that PUNK's face!"**_ Scorch growled, something was glowing brightly blue within the golden Charmander's body.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized this attack. _No way, is she about to use what I think she's about to use?_

With rage of a dragon within Scorch's eyes, she opened her mouth widely and a large blue energy shaped like a dragon came out and literally chomped down on the incoming Charmeleon, causing heavey damage.

"Scorch! You just used Dragon Rage!" Ash called with an excited smile.

_**"Wow, so that's the hot feeling that was boiling in my stomach a while ago. Alright! Now I know I can beat you!" **_Scorch smirked, ready for more.

"You stupid Charmeleon! That Charmander should be nothing but a Caterpie to you! Be serious and use Shadow Claw!" Damion was losing his patience.

Charmeleon's claws suddenly had dark shadows overcoating it, the Shadow Claw was about to slash Scorch.

"Intercept it with your own claws!" Ash quickly called, knowing dodging it at this close range would do no good.

The Shiny Charmander's claws hit the Shadow Claw of Charmeleon, both fire lizard Pokemon were struggling against each other's claws. Charmeleon was stronger in power, but Scorch had will and determination, who will win this struggle is anybody's guess.

Scorch's claws started glowing silver, crossing with Charmeleon's Shadow Claw must've awakened another power in the golden Charmander.

_She's using Metal Claw now, Scorch is picking up moves as if in a bargain sell, alright!_ Ash smirked, seeing how quickly Scorch was learning new moves just to defeat her former Trainer's strongest Pokemon.

Metal Claw vs Shadow Claw, it's a struggle between claws now. It didn't take long before their claws slipped and slashed each other's faces! Both fire lizards fell to the ground injured and scratched up.

Damion growled at his Charmeleon, he couldn't believe this stupid unevolved weird color Charmander was actually giving a run for his money! "Get up you lazy fire lizard! GET UP NOW! How dare you let this small fry beat you down! GET UP!"

"Scorch, you've got to get up. Show this arrogant punk just how strong you can be." instead of screaming at Scorch like Damion, Ash was trying his best to encourage her.

Scorch's tail flame grew bigger as she, with all her determination and will power, stood back up, but she was wiggling a bit, her energy must be very low now.

Charmeleon also got up, but was glaring at Damion rather then Ash and Scorch. _**"Stupid loud, obnoxious human."**_

"Okay Scorch, time to wrap this up. Use Dragon Rage!"

Building up all her rage towards her former Trainer, the golden Charmander built up raw and blue energy from her belly before opening her mouth and releasing a vicious blue energy shaped like a dragon. Charmeleon was swallowed up by Dragon Rage and soon past out cold, he was defeated.

"You did it Scorch!" Ash cheered as he picked up the weakened Shiny Charmander.

_**"I'm so glad, I finally show him how strong I can be."**_ Scorch smiled at him.

Damion was throwing the biggest tantrum ever. "HOW CAN THIS BE? IS MY CHARMELEON REALLY SO WEAK IT LOST TO ITS OWN UNEVOLVED WEAK COUNTERPART? That does it! When I get out of here, this Charmeleon's going straight to the ocean!"

"Now hold on there Damion, if you do that Charmeleon could die. It takes more then just capturing strong Pokemon, it's the Trainer's job to raise them to be stronger, hence the term Pokemon _Trainer_." Ash said as calmly as possible, he couldn't believe this idiotic boy would kill his own Pokemon just because he thought it was too weak to defeat its own unevolved counterpart.

Damion growled at Ash. "SHUT UP! I never cared for training them, it's much too boring and a big waste of time. My motto: if they're not strong enough, then let them go. I thought this Charmeleon would be my star Pokemon after seeing it defeat the other Charmeleon in the area, but it looks like I was sorely mistaken! The weakling can't even beat _that_ weakling!"

Just before Damion could throw the Ultra Ball on the unconscious Charmeleon, Ash grabbed his wrist with Scorch clinging on his shoulder, glaring and growling at the heartless Trainer.

"No, you don't own this Charmeleon anymore. You don't want it, so I'll take it off your hands." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Let me go you stupid little kid! It's still _my _Charmeleon until I release it in the ocean!" Darmion snapped filled with rage.

Ash and Scorch's glare intensified. "You don't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer. Memma, do it."

Mew appeared just above Ash with Storm floating on top, Mew must be using Psychic to keep the Pikachu with her. Storm didn't care, he was busy happily munching away on his popcorn.

"I've been waiting do this Ashie." Mew smirked evilly.

Damion didn't know a thing about legendary Pokemon and just snorted at the pink little floating kitten. "What a sissy, keeping some small, weak little kitty."

Ash actually paled when the boy insulted his Memma. _As much as I despise him, I better pray for him. Insulting Mew is like signing your own death warrant._

One thing you should never, ever do is to anger a legendary Pokemon, especially Mew, as this arrogant punk is about to learn the hard way.

Mew, although obviously enraged by the insult, smiled widened. _**"Oh, I think you should learn to respect Pokemon, because for the next three hundred decades of your short life, you'll be stuck running from vicious and hot-tempered Pokemon. Let's see how you like it when Pokemon yells and beat you up for being 'weak'. Hope you have 'fun', **_**Damion**_**."**_

Mew's body glowed with dangerous blue aura and the aura literally choked Damion until she teleported him. "Uh... Memma, where did you take him?" Ash asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

_**"It's best I don't tell you, but let's just say: Damion will wish he never left home."**_ Mew said with an evil smirk, making Ash, Scorch and Storm slowly backed away from the psychiotic and powerful Pokemon.

_**"I'm glad, whatever fate awaits Damion, I don't regret it, he deserves it." **_Scorch said.

"What about his Charmeleon and his other Pokemon?" Ash asked.

_**"Oh I wouldn't worry about his Pokemon. After teleporting that nasty human, I released his Pokemon back to their original homes. I'll bet they're having a nice happy reunion with their Memmas and siblings."**_ Mew said with a kind smile now.

_**"Shouldn't we head back to the original dimension now? Not that this outer space scenic isn't pretty and all, but I kind to like to get back to where things make sense."**_ Storm spoke up after finishing his prescious popcorn.

_**"Yeah sure, why not? I think it's time we get some sleep anyway, right Ashie?"**_ Mew giggled as she snapped her fingers and the four of them were suddenly back in the Pokemon Center.

Brock and Misty were still drinking their soup as if Ash never left. "Hey guys, how long have I been gone?" Ash asked curiously, already returning the tired Shiny Charmander back in her Cherish Ball and Mew back in her disguise as Meowth.

"Only about a minute or so, was the bathroom line long?" Misty teased.

"Have you seen what happened to Damion?" Ash asked again, seeing Damion wasn't there anymore and neither were his possy.

"Damion? I don't know anyone named Damion, are you looking for him? Is he a friend of yours?" Brock asked, obviously clueless to who Damion was.

_Memma, did you erase their memories of Damion?_ Ash mentally asked the Mew-Meowth beside him.

_**"Eh, I didn't have any reason not to Ashie, besides, if I didn't, you'd probably be having to answer some tough questions." **_Nya giggled.

_**"Ohhh, I think I had too much popcorn..." **_Storm complained, feeling his stomach hurting.

"Uh-oh... I better go back to the bathroom." Ash quickly said, grabbing the sick Pikachu and rushing to the bathroom just before he dropped the bomb.

It looks like Damion is learning the lesson not to mess with Pokemon the hard way. Ash caught a new member and is more then ready to take on what lies ahead... as soon as Storm stops hurling everything in his small tummy first.

"Memma! You _knew_ this would happen, didn't you!" Ash yelled irritably, hearing said Pokemon laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12, Squirtle Squad's Passion<strong>

For days now, Ash, Storm the Pikachu, Nya (Mew in diguise as a Meowth), Brock and Misty were walking on the route to Vermillion City. During those days, when they were taking a break, Mew would Teleport them to the Safari or another dimension to train his Pokemon.

Konoha never stopped nagging Ash as he kept bringing him apples and cutting the skin off with Razor Leaf. "Really Konoha, I'm fine, you don't have to act like my babysitter."

_**"Don't argue with me, eat the apple, it's good for you."**_ the Bulbasaur said firmly like a true parent or babysitter, making Ash sigh as he bite into the finely cut apple, Konoha really knows how to cut.

Scorch was playing around with Mew and Storm while Konoha kept babying Ash, Gale and Flutter were just flying around happily, everyone was happy for the relaxing break. Brock and Misty were taking a nap and Ash decided to put training on hold for now to actually take a break.

_**"Hey Gale, isn't it kind of funny how you're a bird Pokemon and I'm a butterfly, yet we seem to get along like brothers?" **_the Butterfree asked the Pidgeotto curiously, remembering how back in the wild bird Pokemon like Gale often eats bug Pokemon like Flutter.

_**"Eh, probably because we have a Trainer now. We can't act like we did in the wild, especially since he takes good care of us, not to mention Mew's training method has us working together or we'd be fried to a crisp by lightning, frozen in ice by blizzard or pelted to death by rocks."**_ Gale shivered remembering the survival training provided by Ash and Mew.

_**"That's why I'm really thankful for this moment to relax, it really feels good to just kick back once in a while."**_ Flutter smiled as he felt the breeze blow his wings gently.

_**"So Scorch, what was your brother like?"**_ Storm asked the Shiny Charmander curiously while sitting under a tree.

_**"He's nothing at all like me, he's much too timid and naive. Trust me, if Damion caught him instead of me, he's probably listen to everything that punk had to say and even give up his own life to wait for him on that rock. You know, timid Charmanders like him usually grows up to be stubborn and muscle headed Charmeleon and Charizard later, it's like they get a total personallity change or something."**_

_**"What about you?"**_

_**"I owe my life to the Child of Mew, it doesn't matter to me if I ever evolve or not, I'm just happy to be caught by someone who actually cares."**_ she said.

Mew was sitting next to Ash while Konoha was sunbathing in the sunlight. Suddenly, Mew opened her eyes and glared. _**"Gangsters, oh great. Ashie, you better get out of the way."**_

Ash only had a second to roll away from the tree before a Water Gun hit the spot he was just sitting in. This water attack caught everyone's attention. Brock and Misty ran over to Ash, soaking wet, they must've been one of the Water Gun's victims. Mew quickly Transform back into Meowth.

"Brock? Misty? You two look like you just been through a river." Ash laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING! Somebody did this to us as a prank!" Misty snapped.

"It's going to take days to dry my jacket. Now the girls will think I stink." Brock sighed angerly.

_**"Hey Ash, I think those Squirtles had something to do with it."**_ Scorch pointed out.

Five Squirtles wearing sunglasses were gathered together, laughing. The middle one had a different shape sunglasses, he's presumingly the leader.

_**"It was so easy to catch you off guard."**_ they laughed.

_That's funny, first I find a Bulbasuar, then a Charmander and now Squirtle. The three original starter Pokemon Professor Oak gives out to Trainers in Pallet. Wouldn't it be cool to actually catch one of my own? _Ash thought with a musing smile.

_**"Oh Ashie, these poor Squirtles formed a Squirtle Squad because their Trainers abandoned them, how pitiful. Maybe it's best if you did catch them, so I could play with them my way."**_ Nya smirked.

The Leader Squirtle shot out another Water Gun attack at Ash, but Konoha quickly got in front to take the hit, which didn't do much since he's part Grass type.

_**"Eh? Why is that Bulbasaur protecting that human?"**_ the leader said in shock.

Konoha glared at the Squirtle Squad. _**"Don't you DARE hurt him! He's the Child of Mew and it's my responsibility to take care of him."**_

_**"The... Child of Mew? Ha, ha, ha! That Bulbasaur is whack! The human must've brainwashed him." **_the turtle Pokeon all laughed, not believing for a second that a human like Ash would be the Creator of all Pokemon's child.

_**"Oh they don't believe it huh?"**_ Nya was tempted to return to her true self, but held back because Brock and Misty were here and they would see her, then again she could always rearrange their memories...

"Pratical jokers, they're the most annoying kind." Misty said angerly, despite being a Water Pokemon Trainer, she seems to hate being wet a lot.

"I agree, they need to be taught a lesson." Brock growled, now that's understandable since he's a Rock/Ground type Trainer.

_**"What should we do Ash? You want me to put them to sleep with my Sleep Powder?"**_ Flutter suggested.

_**"Or blow them away with my Gust?"**_ Gale also suggested.

"Now hold on guys." Ash scanned the Leader Squirtle with his Pokedex.

**"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle is a natural-born swimmer and can withdraw in its shell for protection. Hey Ash, you know this stuff, right? Why don't you just write a book or something next time."**

"Did... the Pokedex just TALK to you Ash?" a shocked Misty asked when she heard that last line.

Ash looked at the Pokedex. "You really do have your own personaility. Look, I need you to scan Pokemon for the Professor if not for me, okay?"

**"Fine, but I just feel a bit useless."**

"Don't say that, you are my ID too after all, if it weren't for you, I'd be arrested by Officer Jenny." Ash assured the machine.

"Ash, stop talking to your Pokedex, you're freaking me out." Brock said with a sweatdrop.

The Squirtle Squad suddenly withdrew into their shells and started spinning, using Tackle on everyone they see like five out of control pinballs. Everyone was jumping, screaming and running except for Nya, who had a Psychic shield around her.

"Okay, I've had it! Storm, Thundershock them all!" Ash ordered, getting annoyed after being hit in the face and the gut by two shells and three more.

Storm zapped all the shells around him, luckily trainned enough to control what he shocks so he wouldn't accidently zap Ash and his other friends.

Since the Squirtles were Water types, they were all too hurt to keep using Tackle and fell to ground, fried.

_**"Try that again and I won't go so easy on you all next time."**_ the Pikachu hissed, his yellow fur all messy after getting hit by shells his own size.

_**"Boss, what's going on? A Pikachu shouldn't have enough stamina to withstand all those Tackle attacks, yet this one seems to have hardly felt anything."**_ one of the Squirtles said to their leader nervously.

_**"A Pikachu shouldn't have that much control of his electric attack either, look, he didn't zap any of his friends or Trainers. It's obvious this Pikachu has been really well trainned, we better retreat for now, besides, I can hear the cops are coming."**_ the leader said.

All five Squirtle suddenly fled just before Officer Jenny came into the scene on her motorcycle.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked after reaching Ash and his friends. Ash returned all his Pokemon except Storm and Nya, they just cling on each side of his shoulders.

"Oh hi Officer Jenny and might I say you're looking awfully beautiful today." Brock was drooling before Misty grabbed his ear.

"Stop before she arrests you."

"Those Squirtles that attacked you, they're known as the Squirtle Squads. They go around town causing trouble and stealing food because they were abandoned. It's a shame because if they had someone to take care of them they wouldn't be this way." Jenny sighed.

"Maybe there is a way to help them, if we could just show them not all people are bad, they wouldn't be like this." Ash said.

"But how are we going to do that? Those Squirtles are long gone by now." Brock asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, they're pranksters and I'm sure they'll be back." Ash knew a lot about pranksters, especially after growing up with a certain pink cat legendary.

_Memma, do you think you could turn me and Storm into Squirtles too? I was thinking maybe if we 'join' their squad we could find out what happened to them and help them gain trust in people._ Ash mentally suggested to Mew.

_**"Ohhh, you're starting to have a mind of a Mew I see my little Ashie. This should be fun."**_ Nya giggled while Storm looked at her suspisciously, as if waiting for something to explode in his face at any second.

_**"Ash... please tell me I am not some stupid turtle with a shell on my body." **_Storm said while hissing and afraid to look down at himself.

Mew had teleported Ash and Storm near the place where the Squirtle Squid were about to come and she had transformed both of them into Squirtles themselves, only the former Pikachu was wearing a yellow scarf with a lightning bolt in the middle and Ash was wearing a pink scarf (courtesy of his Memma).

_**"Relax Storm, this is only temporarly, we need the Squirtle Squad to think we've been abandoned too, okay?"**_ Ash said, hopping to calm down the former Pikachu before he zaps him the next time they turn back.

_**"Fine, but next time leave me out of it! And where is Mew?"**_ Storm snapped, obviously not too happy being from an electric mouse to a tiny turtle.

_**"I told Memma to stay with Brock and Misty in disguise as me so they wouldn't get suspiscious." **_Ash said.

_**"Hey, you two, are you lost?"**_ a familiar voice suddenly said coming out from the bushes.

Ash and Storm turned to see it was the Squirtle Squad and the leader was talking to them. _**"Tell me, what happened to the two of you? You're obviously new around here."**_

Ash and Storm pretended to look sad and hopeless, as if someone just left them. _**"I don't know... our Trainers just... left us."**_

_**"Two more Squirtles, abandon by their heartless Trainers. Squirtle Squads, I think you know what we need to do."**_ the leader said.

_**"It's time for the initiation test~."**_ they all sang together.

_**"You two can join up with us, but you must first past the initiation test. Do you two think you'll have what it takes to join the Squirtle Squad?"**_ the leader said.

_**"Yes, of course."**_ Ash said and elbowed Storm.

_**"Yes."**_ the former Pikachu grumbled, still angry at the whole becoming a Squirtle thing.

_**"So what do we have to do?"**_ Ash asked.

All five Squirtles smiled evilly, Ash and Storm came to hate those kind of smiles because it usually means trouble or 'Mew's playtime'.

_**"You two are to prank three new Pokemon Trainers that are passing in town. If you could do that, then we'll let you newbies into the squad." **_the leader said with a smirk.

_**"Three new Pokemon Trainers?"**_ Storm asked, hopping they didn't mean what he thinks they mean.

_**"We don't know they're names, but we have taken pictures of them we this camera we swipped from the last town we pranked."**_ one of the other Squirtles said holding up three pictures.

Ash and Storm inwardly gasped; it was Brock, Misty and Ash himself... when did they take their pictures?

Ash and Storm knew playing a prank on Brock and Misty was bad enough, but on 'Ash'? Mew transformed herself as Ash to take over for him with Brock and Misty until after he solves this whole Squirtle Squad thing and if they try to prank the Creator of Pokemon... let's just say things will get ugly really fast.

_**"We don't play pranks, we just want to find another Trainer."**_ Storm said, hopping to just hurry up and lead them to other people and get it over with.

_**"Oh? Not much of pranksters huh? What are you? Scardey Meowths? If you want in, you're going to have to forget about your sensless morals with humans and play the ultamite prank on these three."**_ the leader said firmly.

_**"What are we going to do now Ash? Anymore 'brilliant' ideas?"**_ Storm hissed quietly to his... er... Trainer.

_**"Just be patient Storm, we can still do this, just follow my league. Of course, just tell us what we need to do."**_ Ash said calmly.

_**"Earlier today, we met with two humans with an usuaul Meowth that can commuticate with them. The Meowth says they're his pets, which is something we've never seen before, but as a fellow Pokemon, I think we can trust him. We are to tie up those three kids and catch their Pikachu."**_ the leader explained.

Ash and Storm gasped. _**"Team Rocket? What do we do when they find out I'm not there?"**_ Storm whispered to Ash worriedly.

_**"Let's not worry about that, just keep playing along until we can get these Squirtles to trust us, then we can tell them Meowth is lying and is nothing more then a theif."**_ Ash whispered back to his former Pikachu.

Brock and Misty were taking a break near a lake, Misty was fishing while Brock was lying in the grass. 'Ash' was playing with 'Pikachu'. In case you didn't know; 'Ash' is really Mew in disguise as her child and 'Pikachu' is really Konoha the Bulbasaur.

_**"I'm glad you volunteered to play as Storm, Konoha." **_Mew-Ash giggled.

_**"Anything for the Great Mew and her child, but I am concerned for Ash's safety."**_ Konoha said

_**"Oh you worry too much, I know it was a traumatic experience, but I can assure you my little Ashie can take care of himself and he has Storm to help him and I trust them both."**_

"Hey Ash, where did your Meowth go?" Brock asked after noticing Nya was 'gone'.

"Oh, she's taking a cat nap somewhere, don't worry about her." Mew-Ash reassured him, using her Psychic powers to make her voice sound like Ash and to be able to speak human.

Misty's lure suddenly had a bite. "Hey, I caught something."

Mew-Ash, Konoha-Pikachu and Brock all sat up and looked, they saw it was a Squirtle... but it had sunglasses... uh-oh.

The Squirtle shot out a Water Gun attack on them, soaking them all wet. Mew-Ash loved water, so she... er... 'he' didn't mind too much, plus she promised her little Ashie she wouldn't 'play' or torture anyone while he's gone.

"I'm soaked..." Brock sighed.

Squirtle laughed before jumping out of the water. "Okay Storm, time to use your Thundershock." Ash-Mew commanded.

_**"Uh... how do I use electric attacks?"**_ Konoha asked cluelessly, having been a Grass/Poison type all his life, of course he didn't know how to use Thundershock.

Ash-Mew did an anime fall. _Of course, how could I forget newbies aren't use to transforming to other Pokemon or beings._

Didn't matter anyway, because the other three Squirtles tied them up with ropes all of a sudden.

"They got us!" Misty cried.

Ash and Storm as Squirtles were talking to the leader.

_**"Really, I don't think this is a good idea Squirtle, just let them go."**_ Ash said, hopping to convience him.

_**"Yeah, they're really nice people. Wouldn't stealing their Pikachu make you no better then the ones who abandoned you?"**_ Storm was also trying to convience him and it was strange to see a Bulbasaur trying to impersenate him since the Seed Pokemon had no idea how to be an Electric Mouse.

_**"You two are way too soft. You've got a lot to learn before you can become offical members of the Squirtle Squad."**_ the leader said with a sigh as if dealing with two babies.

"Hah, hah, no matter, the two of you will come around eventually." Meowth said with a sinister snicker.

Ash and Storm glared at the human talking Meowth, knowing full well what his real intentions were, but if they tried warning the Squirtle Squad now, their cover would be blown and the Squirtles would never trust them.

_I really hope Memma wouldn't send them all to another dimension or something, things will get far too complicated if she does._ Ash thought while the Squirtles carried them to a cave.

_Oh don't worry so much Ashie, you've got to have more faith in your Memma. Don't worry, I'll wait patiently for you and Storm to rescue your friends and li'l ol me._ Ash heard Mew giggling in his head, yup, same old Memma, always jumping at the chance to have fun.

While in the cave, Konoha-Pikachu was in a cage, while Mew-Ash, Misty and Brock were tied to a rock. Mew-Ash was a great actress, she seems to be able to copy Ash perfectly... must be those seven years of watching him growing up, not to mention she raised him herself since he was only three.

"See? These Squirtles listen to me, because they know they can only trust fellow Pokemon." Meowth smirked at them.

"Squirtle Squad, please listen, Meowth is a liar, those humans aren't his pets, they only want to use you to steal other Pokemon." Mew-Ash said, sounding concern, though inwardly Ash knew she was having the time of her life acting like her child.

"Ash is right, that's all they're interested in." Misty agreed.

"Yeah, they'll use any advantage they can get to steal." Brock said.

"QUIET HUMANS!" Meowth screamed, scratching all three of them in the face.

"Who are you going to believe? These humans or a fellow Pokemon?" Meowth teased while all the Squirtles, save for two (Ash and Storm of course) agreed.

Mew-Ash didn't mind the Scratch, she had been in battles far worse then those kitty claws, but it did annoy her that she can't do anything about it.

_**"Ash, this is getting us nowhere. None of the Squirtles will listen to us and if we don't do something quick, Jessie and James will make their move and do... who knows what!"**_ Storm whispered frantically to Ash while all the other Squirtles were doing their own business and Meowth was just waiting, probably for his other two teammates.

_**"I know, I'm thinking Storm. Maybe Memma could give us some suggestion."**_ Ash said.

_**"But if she talks to us, won't anyone else find it suspiscious?"**_

_**"She can commuticate with us with her mind, don't worry. So Memma, any ideas on what we should do?"**_

Mew-Ash smiled as she spoke to both Ash and Storm with her mind. _Well, you could tell the other Squirtles you'll go into town and play some pranks on them. But what you should be doing while there is searching for those two nasty Jessie and James and see what they're planning._

_**"But it's a big place, are you sure we'll be able to find them?" **_Storm asked.

_I'm sure, I know they're somewhere in town. I believe in you my little Ashie... you grow up so fast._ Mew-Ash mentally said proudly.

_**"Okay, we better hope this works, Storm."**_ Ash said while Storm nodded in agreement.

_**"Hey, uh... Boss? Could we go into town and pull some pranks?"**_ Ash asked polietly.

_**"We want to see if we could be up to your standards."**_ Storm said, also polietly.

The leader smiled. _**"Glad to see you two coming to your senses. Alright, go into town and pull as much pranks as you can. We'll give you a day, then you two come back here and we'll go see the results and then we'll decide whether or not you're ready to join the Squirtle Squad."**_

Ash and Storm nodded as they headed out of the cave. Phase 1: complete, now for phase 2.

For several hours, the two tiny turtle Pokemon was making their way to town, passing the hills, crossing a broken bridge (and almost getting jabbed by a Goldeen) and crawling with little energy.

_**"When... are... we... going... to... get... there...?"**_ Storm asked tiredly, ready to drop.

_**"Hey... I think... I see it... just a little more... Storm."**_ Ash said both tiredly and assuringly.

The two human-turned and Pikachu-turned Squirtles made it to town, finally, it was a small town though. It was already dark when they were crossing the bridge, now the sun was coming up.

Suddenly, Gary was walking out from a shop. "Perfect, my Squirtle just evolved into a Wartortle, now I'm ready for the next Gym." he smirked before walking out of town.

_**"Oh that Gary, sounds like his own Squirtle just evovled."**_ Ash grumbled, never liking his rival.

Storm sweatdropped. _**"Oh, so that's the rival Gary you've been talking about. Don't worry, I'm sure we could easily beat him with the training method Mew's been giving us."**_

_**"Right, but right now our top priority is finding Jessie and James."**_ Ash nodded.

_**"But how will we find them?"**_ Storm asked.

Suddenly, they heard two familiar voices shouting in the shop Gary just walked out of... how did they missed them going in earlier?

"Alright, this is a hold up! Give us all the bombs you have!" Jessie demanded while holding a bazooka.

"Bombs? Why do you want those for?" the manager asked nervously.

"You want to get rid of those annoying Squirtle Squads don't you? The bombs will blast them away." James explained while also holding a bazooka.

_**"Oh-no... they're going to kill the Squirtle Squads!"**_ Storm gasped.

_**"We have to get back to them fast! We better hurry back Storm."**_ Ash quickly said with Storm nodding before running off to warn the others.

They heard a loud boom shot, Team Rocket must fired their guns, but it didn't sound like they hit anybody, just to distract them while they made off with all the bombs.

Storm's eyes widened in horror when they saw them in their big Meowth balloon, flying their way back to the cave the Squirtle Squads are.

_**"They're going to get there before we can! What'll we do now Ash?"**_ Storm cried.

Ash remained calm however. _**"It does seem rather hopeless doesn't it? Well, luckily, Memma and I have a strong connection. I can just call her in my mind and she'll answer right away."**_

Storm watched Ash curiously as he closed his eyes and mentally called Mew. _Memma, can you hear me? Storm and I need your help._

_Of course, my little Ashie, what do you need your Memma to do?_

_ Teleport us back to the cave, but behind it so they won't see us._

_ Alrighty then, just give me a second..._

Just like that, Ash and Storm's bodies flashed and disappeared. Then they reappeared inside the cave, but everyone was gone and the ropes were untied.

_**"Hey, where'd they go?"**_ Storm asked curiously when he saw the deserted cave.

_**"Oh, they're just outside."**_ Ash said when he saw everyone outside the cave.

They were surprised to see Mew-Ash, Konoha-Pikachu, Brock and Misty were untied and just standing out there with the Squirtle Squads.

_**"Oh, you two are back fast."**_ the leader said, sounding impressed.

_**"Listen, we've got trouble coming! Team Rocket are on their way here and they're about to blow up everything! You've got to get out of here."**_ Ash quickly warned them.

All the Squirtles looked in shock and Meowth started to sweat. _Oh-no! We're busted!_

_**"Please, you've got to believe us, when we were in town, we saw those two humans who were supposingly Meowth's 'pets' and they stole a lot of bombs and are coming here right now to destroy us all."**_ Storm added quickly.

_**"What should we do, Boss?"**_ one of the other Squirtle asked in concern.

_** "Hmm... this does sound like an emergency. Meowth, how can we be sure those humans of yours didn't put you up to this? If this is indeed true, we have to get out of here and ban you as traitor and liar."**_ the leader said with a growl at the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

"Wait! It's not true, it's obvious these two newbies must've been having a bad dream. Yeah, that's it, a nightmare about two humans planning to destroy you beacause of the trauma of their own Trainers abandoning them." Meowth quickly said, hopping to win the five Squirtle Squad.

_**"We didn't fall asleep Meowth, we know what we saw." **_Ash hissed at the lying Meowth.

Ash and Storm knew Meowth was running out of lies and sweating about it makes it all the more true.

_**"If what these two fellow Squirtles say are true, we better evacuate immedienatly."**_ the leader ordered.

"_**What about those three?"**_ Ash asked, pointing at Misty, Brock, Mew-Ash, Konoha-Pikachu.

_**"They're humans, we can't trust them."**_ the other Squirtle said.

_**"No, we can't allow them to die here just because of a little grudge we hold against our own Trainers. Just because a few humans are nasty to Pokemon doesn't mean they all are. Pokemon are the same way, that Meowth is the very proof of it. Besides, it's our fault they're in danger in the first place, we'll get the humans out of here too."**_ the leader said determinedly.

Ash and Storm smiled, happy that the Squirtle Squad was finally coming around.

"What's going on? Why are the Squirtles ushering us?" Misty asked, not sure to feel scared or angry.

"Maybe something bad's about to come." Brock suggested seeing how frantic the Squirtles were.

"It might just be that Brock." Mew-Ash nodded.

Suddenly, explosions from all over the place caused sudden tremors, making everyone fall down in shock. "What's going on?" Misty cried.

_**"Oh-no, we're too late, Jessie and James are here!"**_ Storm hissed.

Indeed, the giant balloon Meowth head was coming over them. Jessie and James were already throwing bombs everywhere in the canyon they were in.

"Bombs away!" James shouted.

"Time to finally get rid of those pesky Squirtles, that'll show them for stealing our lunch." Jessie snapped as they threw more bombs.

Then they stopped as they threw down a ladder. "Meowth! Grab Pikachu and climb the ladder!" Jessie called.

"But I can't, not without it shocking me." Meowth protested, seeing Konoha-Pikachu growling threateningly at him.

"Never mind Pikachu, just get up here before we blow the whole thing down." James called.

Meowth got on the ladder as they raised him up.

"Hurry, everyone get in the cave! It's the safest place right now!" Brock called and everyone hurried into the cave.

Ash gasped when he noticed something... or rather, someone was missing. _**"Hey, where's the Leader?"**_

_**"Help! I've fallen and can't get up!"**_ the leader screamed from outside the cave, he was lying upside down on his shell unable to get on his feet fast enough.

_You'd better go and help him Ashie, before those nasty bombs kill him._ Mew mentally said to her child.

Ash saw those bombs coming, the human-turned-Squirtle ran out to protect the leader of the Squirtle Squads. Konoha-Pikachu cried, _**"No Ash! You'll get hurt! You'll die!"**_

Ignoring the Bulbasaur-turned-Pikachu, Ash covered the leader Squirtle with his body and withdrew into his shell just before the bombs hit the ground and exploded, causing rock slides from the canyons, hitting both Squirtles.

Although the shell protected Ash from most of the damage, he was still hurt. _**"You... okay?"**_

_**"You... saved me."**_ Squirtle said, amazed that the newbie would put himself in danger just for him.

_**"Listen to me Squirtle, I'm not really a Squirtle: I'm a human being raised by the Legendary Pokemon Mew, she used her Transform powers to turn me into a Squirtle to help you guys, she turned into me to fill my place for the time being."**_ Ash explained before two more bombs started coming towards their way, they might just finish them off.

_**"You're... a human?"**_ Squirtle looked at the human-turned-Squirtle for a second, surprised even more that a human, raised by the Creator of Pokemon no less, risked his own life to protect him, after all the damaged he's done.

Suddenly, with determination and new filled passion, the leader Squirtle picked up the weakened Ash, yelling, _**"I'LL SAVE YOUUUUU!"**_

Ash was shocked at how fast a Squirtle can run, he outran all the bombs faster then an agile Raticate, and jumped right into the cave, knocking down Brock and Misty who were in the way.

With Brock and Misty on the ground, Ash-Mew turned herself back into Meowth while she reverted Konoha-Pikachu back to a Bulbasaur, Storm back into a Pikachu and Ash back into a human. The Squirtle Squads all saw this and were astounded.

_**"Squirtle Squads! I think it's time we show those liar Team Rockets not to mess with us!"**_ the leader spoke as they all agreed.

"Brock, Misty, you two stay here, we're going to show those Team Rockets a thing or two." Ash said with a determined smile.

"You do that Ash." Brock nodded.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Misty sighed.

Ash returned Konoha back into his Heal Ball before the Bulbasaur could protest. "Come on Storm, Squirtle, let's go show Team Rocket they just messed with the wrong team!"

_**"Ohhh, I can't wait to zap them harder then a Zapdos!" **_Storm hissed with sparks leaking from his red cheeks.

Ash, Storm and the leader Squirtle hurried up on the hill to see Team Rocket's Meowth's Balloon. "No more Squirtle Squads, now we'll be heroes." Jessie smiled.

"Think again Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Wait... how did he escape?" James asked in shock.

"Uh-oh... I have a bad feeling about this." Meowth sweatdropped.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun." Ash ordered despite Squirtle not being his own Pokemon.

_**"Have a taste of my WATER GUN!"**_ Squirtle shot out jets of water from his mouth at their balloon, soaking them wet.

"How DARE he soaks MY hair! I just got it dry from this morning's lake accident!" Jessie screamed in anger.

"Now Storm, Thundershock em!" Ash ordered, knowing how much water conducts electrcity.

_**"With pleasure!"**_ Storm smiled evilly and let out a powerful electric jolt from his body and gave them a shock of their lives.

They were literally smoking and their balloons exploded with the leftover bombs. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio screamed while being blown sky high.

"How in all dimensions they keep surviving all those explosions and falling from sky high is beyond me." Ash mused watching them spark into the horizon.

_**"Ash, we have a problem. The explosion set off a forest fire." **_Storm said and pointed at a wild fire spreading through the trees.

"Uh-oh, guess I didn't think about the forest fire possibility, we better get down there." Ash said seriously.

The tree of them, along with Brock, Misty, Nya and the four other Squirtles, hurried over to the forest fire.

"What'll we do? The fire is spreading like crazy." Brock said in concern.

Officer Jenny came in on her motorcycle. "If the flames keep burning at this rate, it'll reach town!"

_**"A forest fire is easy to put out. It's really simple, I'm sure you can figure it out my little Ashie."**_ Nya smirked like a Zorua.

Ash nodded. "I think there's a way to put this out. If you Squirtle Squads can combine your Water Guns, you can put out the fire together, what do you say?"

They all nodded. _**"Alright, you heard the man, use your Water Guns and put out that fire!"**_ the leader demanded.

_**"Yes sir!"**_ they all spread around the flames and doused everything with their Water Guns.

After about an hour, the flames were all gone and the town was saved. In honor for the Squirtle Squad's bravery, Officer Jenny rewarded them with a certificate as Fire Fighters Pokemon and are known as heroes instead of troublemakers from now on.

So now, Ash, Nya, Storm, Misty and Brock were walking on the path to Vermillion City once again.

"_**Oh Ashie, I think a new friend of yours wants to talk to you."**_ Nya giggled from his shoulder.

_**"Hey! Wait up! A tiny turtle like me can't run very fast now."**_ Ash and Storm heard the leader of the Squirtles called from behind them.

_That's funny, since you ran like a Ponyta the other day._ Ash chuckled mentally along with his Memma.

"Hey Ash, that Squirtle is following us." Misty gave the news flash.

They all turned around. "Hey Squirtle, what's up?" Ash asked with a smile.

_**"I was thinking and I was hopping you, the Child of Mew, would take me in as part of your Pokemon Team, if that's okay with you. My squads are going to be under Officer Jenny from now on and I want to train to get stronger someday."**_ Squirtle explained before taking off his sunglasses to reveal his cute, sparkly eyes.

"I think the Squirtle wants to me to catch him." Ash said to Brock and Misty.

"Then catch it." Brock said.

"Hold on now, I want to catch him the same way I caught Scorch, though a Pokemon Battle. You don't mind, do you Squirtle?" Ash said.

_**"A Pokemon Battle? Sure, it'll give me a chance to test my skills. Who are you going to use?"**_ Squirtle asked eagerly.

"I think it's time I finally use Konoha in battle. Konoha, you're up!" Ash called, released the Heal Ball with the Bulbasaur in it.

_**"I'm ready to fight and protect you Ash."**_ Konoha said as he stood in front of his Trainer.

_**"Go Konoha! I know you can beat that Squirtle!"**_ Storm cheered.

Squirtle laughed. _**"Konoha? That sounds like a girl's name."**_

_**"It means Leaf you insensative reptile!" **_the Bulbasaur snapped.

"Okay, enough with the trash talk you two and let's battle." Ash sighed.

Brock and Misty just sat on the grass to watch them fight. Nya was giggling at the trash talking and Storm only sweatdropped. It looks like the responsible Bulbasaur and the juvenille Squirtle are going to get along like Meowths and Growlithes.

"Konoha, use Vine Whip!" Ash commanded.

_**"Ohhh, I'll Whip this juvenille into shape!"**_ Konoha snapped as he lashed out his two Vine Whips at the turtle.

_**"Ow! Man you're tough when you're angry! Okay, now take my Tackle attack!" **_Squirtle duck his head and lunged at the Bulbasaur.

"Alright, it's a head-on collison! Tackle vs Tackle!" Ash smiled.

_** "HERE I COME! CHAAAARGE!" **_Konoha and Squirtle both Tackle each other's head... leaving quite headaches on both of them.

_**"Ohhh, I'll be feeling THAT in the morning." **_Squirtle moaned while holding his aching head.

"Now use Leech Seed." Ash said.

A seed sprouted from Konoha's bulb, then he shot it out and landed on Squirtle's head, vines grew out of the seed and tangled themselves on the tiny turtle, slowly yet surely sapping energy out of him.

_**"Gah! Hey! That's cheating! Where's your sense of honor?"**_ Squirtle complained.

_** "In a Pokemon Battle, this is legal and honorable. So quit whinning and fight already."**_ Konoha snapped, tired of Squirtle's complaints.

_**"Fine, then take this! Bubble!" **_Squirtle shot out little bubbles from his mouth and they popped on the Bulbasaur's face.

Konoha shook his head, a little soaked, but not at all hurt. _**"What was THAT suppose to do? Give me a bath? Well thanks a lot."**_

_**"Hmph! Just because you have more experience and a Type advantage doesn't mean you can insult my attack."**_ Squirtle stuck his tongue out at the Bulbasaur.

Ash and Storm sighed. _**"Ash, Squirtle's not at all strong like Scorch was. I think you should just catch and train him so he could actually fight better."**_

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay Squirtle, time to capture you!" Ash threw a white Premier Ball at the Squirtle, turning him into red energy instead of white and sucked into the white ball. The Premier Ball shook a few times before a *click* was heard, singling the capture was a success.

Ash picked up the Premier Ball and smiled. "Alright! I've caught a Squirtle!"

"Great, now you have all the Kanto Starter Pokemon, that'll give you the edge once you train them properly." Brock nodded in approval.

"That is if you could train them at all." Misty teased.

_**"Great job, you're growing up before my very eyes my little Ashie, I can hardly wait to train those three fresh victims... I mean Pokemon."**_ Nya smiled slyly like a Zoura ready to use its Illusion to pull a great prank on someone really gullible.

Storm smiled as he climbed up on Ash's shoulder. _**"Okay Ash, whenever you and Mew are ready, we'll help train those three too."**_

"Thanks guys, but for now, let's get back on the road to Vermillion City!" Ash yelled just for the fun of it, with Brock chuckling, Misty rolling her eyes and Nya giggling.

Now Ash, Storm, Nya (really Mew), Brock and Misty are on their way to Vermillion City once again. Will Brock and Misty ever find out about Nya's true identity? Will Team Rocket ever become a real threat? Hmm... they might, in the future. Find out, next time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I almost forgot: I'm glad you guys are giving me suggestions for Pokemon, but please keep it in Kanto, the original 151 Pokemon in other words, but pre-evolved and evovled Pokemon are welcome like Pichu or Crobat for example, but only if they were found in the first generations. When Ash gets to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, then you suggest the others. Hope this doesn't damper your hopes though, I may still have him use those in future chapters.<br>**_


	6. Part 6: All I want is a friend

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, the darn Internate kept crashing on me. Now the long awaited Chapter is here, I've including Konoha's back story here. Chapter 13 is pretty long. Let me know if you guys want anymore back stories on Ash's Pokemon like with Storm when he was a Pichu and why he hated humans so much at the beginning. All Pokemon back stories will be done in first person point of view. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, I would've made Ash a lot more competent then he is in the actual anime and I would've let him caught an Eevee since it is my favorite Pokemon.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_**The Child of Mew**_

_**Special Chapter: A Bulbasaur's Tough Life**_

My name is Konoha Bulbasaur; my Trainer is Ash Ketchum, who is the Child of Mew. I was once abandoned by another human once before and ended up in the village with Melody. Allow me to tell you my story of the incident that happened seven years ago.

When I was born, I hatched from an egg, all Pokemon are hatched from an egg. When I came into the world as a little mon Bulbasaur, the first thing I saw was a strange place filled with metal gizmos I knew nothing about, but was fascinated none-the-less. Beside me there were two other Pokemon, one was a blue turtle Pokemon who called himself Squirtle and the other was an orange lizard like Pokemon that had a constant fire burning on its tail that had me worried every time I see it, his name is Charmander.

There was a middle aged man by the name of Oak, the humans called him Professor Oak. Oak took care of us, he fed all three of us each day and went outside in the biggest yard I've ever seen to play and practice our fighting moves. All three of us only knew two each.

Squirtle only knew: Tackle and Tail Whip. Charmander knew: Scratch and Leer. I only knew: Tackle and Growl.

Back then, I didn't have a nickname, I was just called by my species like everyone else here.

"Hey Bulbasaur! You wanna play Charmander's new game?" Squirtle asked me with eagerness.

Like the little mon that I was, I was excited and couldn't wait to see what's this new game Charmander came up with.

"Yeah! Yeah! What are we playing?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Charmander wouldn't tell me until we go see him, come on!"

Squirtle and I hurried over to Charmander who was waiting for us near the Oran Berry Tree. Charmander smiled and waved over to us.

"Squirtle, I'm glad you brought Bulbasaur, now we can all play. This is a game I saw the human mons play called Tag." Charmander explained.

"How do we play?" I asked curiously.

"From what I've seen; someone has a disease and if that person touches another the disease spreads. Everyone has to keep running away until everyone is tagged… at least, that's how I think they play."

"Sounds like fun, let's try it." Squirtle bounced up and down.

"Who's going to have the disease?" I asked.

"Squirtle and I decided that… it should be YOU!" Charmander said suddenly before running away laughing along with Squirtle.

I watched the two run off laughing as I grumbled and wondered who to go after first.

"Why do _I_ have to be the one with the disease?" I mumbled annoyed before deciding to go after Squirtle since the turtle didn't have a flame on his tail that could burn me on contact.

Bulbasaur are naturally slow, but Squirtle are even slower, so it wasn't very hard for me to catch up to him and used Tackle on his shell.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"You didn't have to Tackle so hard Bulbasaur." Squirtle mumbled.

"Quit complaining and help me find Charmander." I said impatiently.

We see Charmander trying to hide in the bushes, but the flame on his tail was easily exposed. Both of us went after him.

The fire lizard ran from us. Charmander was the fastest out of the three of us, so it was a challenge to catch that speedy reptile.

While the two of us slower mons were running after the speedy mon, Oak suddenly called for us.

"_**Bulbasaur! Charmander! Squirtle! It's time to come in!"**_ he called in his own language. Since growing up in his lab, we were able to understand him, but some wild Pokemon usually have a hard time understanding human speech unless the human itself can talk to us Pokemon.

All three of us ran into the lab. This was the usual routine: wake up in the morning and eat breakfast, go outside and play for a few hours, come back in to eat lunch then take a nap, go back out and play again, come back in and get our baths, finally we go to sleep for the night. Then we do it all again.

This time, however, something was different… something that'll break the cycle we've grown use to living in… forever.

Instead of lunch waiting for us, Oak held out three weird capsules like balls. Each one looked the same; red on top, white on bottom, some kind of center button, but there is one little difference on each of them: one has a leaf picture on top, another had a tear drop and the last had a flame like Charmander's tail.

All three of us had the same questioning thoughts and looked at the human who took care of us since we've hatched.

Oak, knowing what we were thinking, chuckled and said, _**"I can see the three of you are confused, that's natural since you've never seen a Poke Ball before, that's what these are. The Poke Balls contain Pokemon like you so people can carry you and release you wherever and whenever they like."**_

"Poke… Balls?" the three of us asked at the same time.

"_**You see, there are some children coming here today and they want to pick each of you as their own Pokemon. You'll finally be able to leave this lab and go on a growing journey with someone."**_ Oak explained with a smile.

"I don't understand, are we going to be… adopted by another human?" Charmander asked, but Oak can't understand us.

"It sounds like it. I don't think I want to go with another human and leave, I'd miss you guys too much." I said sadly to them.

They were my best friends, why would I want to go with some human I don't know and leave them?

"Aw don't be such a mon Bulbasaur, this'll be a whole new experience for us, we should embrace it! I've always wanted someone to help train me so I can evolve into an awesome Blastoids!" Squirtle announced, clearly this tiny turtle has the Jolly or Naïve nature.

"Yeah, and I've always wanted to fly high in the sky like a Fearow. I just need to evolve into a Charizard." Charmander had sparks in his eyes.

I glared at the three of them. "Am I the only one who doesn't want to leave everything he's known behind?"

"Aw come on Bulbasaur, didn't you ever want to evolve into an awesome Venusaur?" Squirtle said to me while Charmander daydreamed flying around.

I shook my head. "No, I hate the idea of evolving in the first place, why would I want to evolve into something so big, slow, heavy and fat? I don't like the idea of having an entire _tree_ on my back!"

It's true; I never liked my evolved forms: Ivysaur or Venusaur. Ivysaur looked ridiculous with that giant pink flower on its back and how could that giant Venusaur even stand much less walk with that heavy tree on its back? I'm sorry, but I never want to evolve, that's that.

"Spoil sport." both Charmander and Squirtle pouted at me.

"_**Okay you three, enough bickering, it's time I put you into your Poke Balls so the kids can come and pick you up."**_ Oak said and suddenly threw the balls at us.

Without even having the time to think what just happened, I suddenly found myself being sucked into the Poke Ball. Inside I found myself in a forest, it felt peaceful and quiet.

As I waited in the simulated forest, I had time to think to myself; about being taken on a journey with another human and…evolving. I didn't like the idea of never seeing my friends again, but it doesn't look like I get a choice in the matter.

I was so deep in thought and concern about my future that time flew by too fast and before I knew it; I was forced out of the Poke Ball and found myself back in the lab I've come to know so well.

Charmander and Squirtle were already outside. There was a human boy here in front of us, looking down at us.

Oak was introducing us. _**"And this is Bulbasaur. Now which of these three do you choose for your first Pokemon?"**_

The boy looked at each of us with fascination and curiosity. I was really nervous as I knew whoever he picks I'll never see my friend or friend_s_ again.

The boy looked at Squirtle before smiling and picked him up. _**"Okay, I choose Squirtle to be my Pokemon."**_

"Yeah! I get to be first picked!" Squirtle cheered.

"Way to go Squirtle." Charmander smiled.

"But we'll never see each other again." I protested.

"Don't be so negative Bulbasaur, of course we'll see each other again." Squirtle was always so annoyingly optimistic.

The human returned him back into his Poke Ball and left. I frowned, knowing I'll never see him again and even if I did it would be as rivals, not as friends.

It didn't take long before another human came. This time it was a girl.

She looked at me and shook her head. _**"No, this one isn't cute, he keeps glaring and is green, he must be sick."**_

I growled, how DARE she insult me!

"_**No, no, Bulbasaur are naturally that way."**_ Oak explained to this clueless spoiled brat.

"_**Yeah whatever. But this orange little cutie is something I like."**_ She smiled as she picked up Charmander, careful to avoid his burning tail.

"_**That's Charmander, are you sure he's the one you want?"**_ Oak asked.

"_**Of course, he's way better then that ugly… Leafadino."**_ She said snobbishly. Ugh! She can't even say my name right! If I knew how to use Vine Whip back then, I would've slapped her silly.

"_**Actually it's Bulbasaur." **_Oak sweat dropped as I kept growling at this inconsiderate brat.

"_**I don't care. Come on Charmander, let's go out into the world."**_ she smiled at him.

"Bye-bye Bulbasaur, I'm on my way to become a great Charizard." Charmander waved to me as she carried him out the lab.

"_**Don't mind her Bulbasaur, you're not ugly. Just wait, a Trainer just right for you will pick you up."**_ Oak assured me, though I for one still didn't want to leave.

It didn't take long before the last human came. It was a boy and he was a bit different from the other two; he was wearing a fancy white suit made of silk. He had some kind of… uh… fancy fur on his head… oh wait, that's hair! Yeah, his hair is far too neat for my taste. I saw a few descriptions on humans before and it looks like this one is a rich kid.

"_**I'm here for my first Pokemon."**_ his voice sounded even snobbier then the girl's.

"_**Ah yes, you're in luck, Bulbasaur's the last one."**_ Oak said gesturing to me.

"_**Oh, that thing? Whatever works, just give it to me and I'll be on my way."**_ he said boredly.

I growled, there's no way I was going to join this snobby rich human boy! But before I could protest, Oak returned me into the Poke Ball and the boy took me.

As soon as he was outside the lab, he released me from the Poke Ball.

"_**A Bulbasaur? How nice, you've got a Grass/Poison type."**_ a lady, probably his female Memma, said to him. She's really… fat, like a Snorlax, that can't be healthy for a human. She wore a large pink dress and had Clampearl's pearls as her necklace.

How did I get myself into this? I never cared about fancy things and now I'm stuck with a family that only cares about these things!

"_**Okay Mom, I'll be taking the Limo to Vermilion City and meet you there**_." he said to his Memma, which he called 'Mom' instead.

"_**Before I take the Limo, I want to see how you fight."**_ he said to me.

The boy forced me to fight Pidgey and Ratatta in the area, I was just glad the Fearow Gang I heard so much about isn't here this season (it was Summer).

Since I wasn't use to fighting, I collapsed after fighting the fifth Pidgey. I really hated this boy, all he keeps doing it making me fight until I can't get up anymore.

After a few days of this constant fighting, the boy glared at me before returning me into the Poke Ball and getting into his long car.

"_**You're a weakling, not worth my time."**_ I'll never forget those words he said to me.

The rich boy stopped the Limo somewhere in the forest and pushed a button on my Poke Ball and released me from it… for good this time.

"_**I used my money and bought myself a much more useful Pokemon."**_ he said to me before opening a fancy black ball with golden lines on it (Luxury Ball) and a Growlithe popped out, barking at me.

"Go away! Go away!" he barked continually at me.

"_**Now that I have a much more competent Pokemon, I no longer need a wimp like you. Get out of here, I never want to see you again."**_ he snapped at me before returning the Growlithe and left in his Limo, leaving me alone out here in an unfamiliar place.

"What a jerk, I'm glad I never have to see him again, but… now I'm lost. Where is Oak and his lab? I want to go back." I mumbled to myself, feeling helpless out here. I was never raised in the wild.

There were a lot of other Grass/Poison types here, but what really had me were all the Bug types too. I was scared; I didn't know where to go or what to do. How could that boy abandon me way out here instead of just giving me back to Oak?

I was hungry. I smelled some delicious Cheri Berries nearby and went to find them. I found these red berries on a bush, I was about to help myself when something suddenly jumped out and Tackle me to the ground.

Shocked, I looked up to see what hit me and saw; an angry Vileplume!

I must've crossed its territory and those Cheri Berries must be its own. I ran away, not wanting to fight such a dangerous wild Pokemon.

I was hungry… I needed to find something to eat soon or I'll die of starvation.

I finally found a bush of yummy Oran Berries, without looking for any territorial Pokemon, I jumped head first into the bush and chomped down all the blue berries I could put my mouth into.

I was enjoying myself until someone shouted and sounded angry.

"GET OUT OF MY BUSH YOU STUPID MON!"

I was suddenly pushed out with great force, it really hurt. Looking up, I saw: a very ticked mushroom like insect Parasect!

"Please, I'm hungry, I need something to eat." I begged pitifully.

Parasect only seemed angrier. "Outsiders, mons or full grown, are NOT allowed to eat from the Parasect Oran Berry bush!"

Five little Paras crawled out from behind the giant mushroom bug and surrounded me. I was trapped. All six of them were hissing at me.

It's hard to remember what happened, I can only gather that I fought for my life against them and learned how to use Vine Whip in the process, but even so I got beaten up badly.

I was able to escape before they could finish me, but I was in bad shape. I knew it was only a matter of time before I lose energy and die, so I wandered aimlessly in the forest until my time came. It wasn't long until I blacked out and I welcomed my end.

I remember hearing a soft voice and woke up to a face of a little human girl. I would've gasped, but my body was too weak to even move.

"_**Hey, you're awake! Grandma! Grandma! The Bulbasaur's awake!"**_ she yelled out excitedly.

An old woman walked towards me and smiled like Oak use to.

"_**I'm so relieved you're finally awake. My dear granddaughter Melody here found you unconscious and gravely injured in the forest; she took you back here worried. I wasn't sure if you would've survived, but it looks like the Sitrus Berry juice did the trick."**_ she smiled at me.

"_**You really had me scared Bulbasaur. If you have nowhere else to go, you can stay in this village if you want, it's hidden safely from other people."**_ the little girl called Melody said happily to me.

I have been a little skeptical around these two humans since that boy just left me like that, but I soon eased up and trusted them. Like Oak, they took good care of me.

There were a lot of other Pokemon here too, mostly mons my age. Melody and her grandmother (I'm using human term now since I'm use to it) explained to me this place was called the Hidden Village and her grandma takes care of all the wild Pokemon here and tries to keep humans away with traps.

All these mons were friendly unlike the ones back in the wild, I wanted to stay here forever. I made tons of new friends.

Then one day, after about two weeks since Melody brought me here, a strange pink light flashed suddenly and a small blue cat Pokemon appeared.

I never saw a Pokemon like this one before, so I was curious, naturally so were the other mons. Melody and her grandmother cautiously approached this strange new Pokemon.

It opened its eyes and looked around, seeing all of us staring at it must've disturbed it because it started crying.

Melody's grandma picked it up and gently rocked it back and forth. I don't know what Pokemon this is, but it looks like a chibi mon ('chibi mon' is the Pokemon terminology for 'baby').

"_**I've never seen a Pokemon like this before, what is it?"**_ Melody asked the very same question all of us were wondering.

"_**Well now, I've heard of such stories but didn't think it was true until now. This little baby is what's called a Mew, but they're usually pink so I wonder why this one is blue?"**_ the grandmother said in awe looking at the chibi mon in her arms.

"_**A Mew? Didn't you once tell me Mew was a legendary Pokemon and that none has ever seen it? Then how do they know that it exists?"**_ Melody asked again.

"_**There have been pictures of Mew in the ancient times Melody, but nobody knows if Mew even exists anymore. I guess that proves that theory seeing how I have its child in my arms. We better make sure we take good care of it until its parent come back and pick it up."**_

For the next several days, the chibi mon known as 'Mew' to the humans, sat near the pond playing with the Magikarp and a few other Pokemon. I was nervous to approach it since I've never seen a real legendary before, but finally worked up the nerve to go up and talk to it.

"H-hi… uh… I'm Bulbasaur and… I was just…" I was too nervous to even know what to say to him.

Surprisingly, this chibi mon already knew how to speak. "Hiya Bulbasaur, I'm Ash."

"Ash? I thought you were Mew?"

"Mew? You mean my Memma? My name is Ash actually, nice to meet you. Memma thought it'd be best for me to play with other mons for a while." The Mew known as Ash told me.

I have been nervous before, but after chatting with the baby blue Mew for a while, we became good friends. I always hung out with him every day, we were like brothers.

Then one day a mysterious human walked into the village. How did he get past those traps? I guess I shouldn't be too worried since he seems friendly.

Melody and her grandmother were talking with this strange man, I wasn't really paying attention at the time, but I think he said something about being a Pokemon Photographer and wanted to take pictures of us or something.

I guess Melody and her grandma deemed him safe, because they allowed this man to roam around the village and used this square flashing thing on us, I later find out it's called a camera and humans use those to take pictures.

I didn't really care at the time. Ash was a bit nervous however and the man was grinning a bit sinisterly when he saw him, but I didn't think too much about it, little did I know that would come back to bite me in the bulb big time.

"Why are you so nervous Ash? That man is nice." I said to him, thinking he's just nervous because he's not use to being around another human.

"That man… I feel there's something… dark about him." he said nervously.

"Aw, you're just being paranoid. Relax, just because he's a human doesn't mean he'll try to hurt us." I reassured him, oh how much I was proven wrong.

Later that night, while I was sleeping next to Ash (we've been doing this since we became friends), a shadow loomed over us. I sensed there was a person in front of us, but I was too sleepy to care and thought we were perfectly safe.

Suddenly, the shadow was gone and I heard Ash crying.

"No… no! Put me down!" he cried.

That got me up quickly, I turned to see that same man earlier has the blue Mew trapped in a container and he was unable to get out. That man… I can see a sinister look on his face that I never noticed before… could this be his true self? Have we all been deceived all this time?

"_**That's right little Mew, cry, cry out for you parent, because I want**_** it**_** too."**_ he taunted evilly that made me cringe.

I didn't know what to do, I was scared, but I knew I had to save my friend before this man takes him away does something horrible to Ash!

Without really thinking about it, I unleashed my Vine Whip attack and slapped that man. Unfortunaly, he didn't appear to be injured that much; I wasn't very strong since I never actually trained.

"_**Oh, I see I had a stalker. Very well, this should quiet you down."**_ he smirked evilly and tossed out a Poke Ball.

I gasped when I saw a strong Nidorino. I backed away, knowing I was no match for something so well trained. A Pokemon could easily tell what's strong and what's weak, and believe me when I say that Nidorino is no push over. The stare alone was enough to make me fall to pieces.

I saw Ash was crying, he was in danger, I have to save him. Not caring how much of a disadvantage I was in, I charged at the Nidorino.

I blacked out almost immediately after charging at the Nidorino, I didn't stand a chance, I was just pushed aside like a weak little Caterpie.

I managed to regain conscious in time to see Melody and her grandmother rushing to the scene, yelling, but I couldn't understand them as I was close to passing out again. The last thing I saw was Ash being taken to who-knows-where. I'm sorry Ash, I let you down, because I let down my guard thinking I could trust that human. Never again… I won't let anything like that happening again, I will train and fight every day until I'm strong enough to protect this village and everyone in it. I promise Ash, I'll save you somehow, someday.

And that's my story. Seven years later, I have grown stronger and less trustworthy to people, but after seeing Ash again safe and sound and being as his Pokemon now, I've learned not everyone is like that. This time, however, I'll be sure to protect Ash, the Child of Mew, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13, A Dragonite's Wish<strong>_

_**Ash's Current Team: Storm (Pikachu). Gender: Male. Quirky Nature. Move set: Thundershock, Iron Tail, Dig, Quick Attack.**_

_**Gale (Pidgeotto). Gender: Male. Hasty Nature. Move set: Gust, Wing Attack, Sand Attack, Quick Attack.**_

_**Flutter (Butterfree). Gender: Male. Docile Nature. Move set: Tackle, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Confusion.**_

_**Konoha (Bulbasaur). Gender: Male. Adamant Nature. Move set: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf.**_

_**Scorch (Shiny Charmander). Gender: Female. Sassy Nature. Move set: Scratch, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw.**_

_**Kooper (Squirtle). Gender: Male. Impish Nature. Move set: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bubble.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misty's Current Team: SeaStar (Staryu). Gender: Unknown. Serious Nature. Move set: Water Gun, Swift, Tackle, Harden.<strong>_

_**AquaLeo (Seel). Gender: Male. Jolly Nature. Move set: Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Icy Wind, Headbutt.**_

_**Blossom (Oddish). Gender: Female. Gentle Nature. Move set: Absorb, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder.**_

_**(Misty had switched her Goldeen for Oddish)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brock's Current Team: Gravelo (Geodude). Gender: Male. Serious Nature. Move set: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Throw, Magnitude.<strong>_

_**IronStone (Onix). Gender: Male. Hasty Nature. Move set: Tackle, Rock Throw, Dig, Bind.**_

_**Biter (Zubat) Gender: Male. Naïve Nature. Move set: Leech Life, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Bite.**_

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty, Brock, Storm the Pikachu and Nya the Meowth (secretly a Mew) were walking along the path in the forest in the evening.<p>

"Are we lost again?" Misty snapped, irritated for having been on the road for days and still not at Vermillion City.

"Relax Misty; we'll get there when we get there." Ash tried to reassure the short-tempered girl.

"You're the one who's leading us Ash Ketchum! So why are we still LOST?" Misty roared at the poor boy.

"Knock it off you two! It's clear that it'll get dark soon, so we'll just have to camp out for the night." Brock said, trying to keep those two from arguing again.

"_**Oh Ashie, I believe we're close to the place where you-know-who likes to sing." **_Nya mewed with a giggle.

"Hm?" Ash wondered what his Memma was talking about.

"_**Who sings what?"**_ Storm asked the Mew-disguised-as-Meowth.

"_**There was this really big Dragonite who loves to sing a good lullaby song. Ashie and I would often go to the lighthouse to hear him sing, he has such a beautiful melody voice."**_ Nya said dreamily.

_A big Dragonite that likes to sing? Is she talking about… the one near Bills' Lighthouse? It's been almost two years._ Ash thought.

"I'm_ not_ sleeping on the ground again! Ash, you're too incompetent! You've lead us into a mountain, a forest and now in the middle of nowhere, how in the world you were able to get nine Pokemon and two Gym Badges is beyond me… oh wait, I know how; your Pokemon followed you and you only got those two Badges is because Brock and my sisters felt sorry for you!" Misty snapped, irritated more than usual.

"Misty, you really need to learn to chill." Ash said calmly, knowing if he snapped back they would only result into another argument and Mew was getting tired of it and sooner or later she'll snap and send them into another dimension just to shut them up.

"I NEED TO CHILL? WE WOULD'VE BEEN IN VERMILION CITY IF WE HAVE JUST STUCK TO THE ROAD!" Misty screamed at him.

"Okay, that's enough. Now look, Ash has six Pokemon with him and the other three in Professor Oak's care, he'll need those Pokemon to compete in the Indigo League as well as eight Badges of Kanto." Brock explained.

"I already know all that Brock, we don't need any lessons. We need shelter before Misty loses it." Ash said, pointing at the girl scratching her hair feriouscly.

"You're… probably right Ash, but there aren't any Pokemon Centers or cabins for miles." Brock sighed looking around only seeing trees.

"_**Bill's Lighthouse should be close Ashie, why don't you just run up ahead?"**_ Nya suggested.

"_**Who's Bill? How do you two know him?"**_ Storm asked curiously.

"_**Ashie and I went there once almost about two years ago; he went as an Eevee and I was a Jolteon. Bill found us quite interesting."**_ Nya chuckled.

"Come on you two, there might be something up ahead, let's go see." Ash suggested suddenly to Brock and Misty.

"There's NOTHING out here Ash! I really didn't want to sleep on the mud again and have Bug Pokemon crawl all over me!" Misty snapped.

"Then just follow me and stop gripping." Ash snapped back before running ahead before Misty could yell back.

Ash soon made it to the beach, where he saw a beautiful sunset. "Wow, what a sunset. Now let's see where the lighthouse is…"

Looking around, Ash saw a very tiny Krabby walking by. Ignoring the small crab Pokemon, Ash continued to look until that Krabby sunk its giant claws into the sand as if pinching something.

That Krabby did pinch something. Something or someone yelped in pain and jumped out of the sand, scaring the little Krabby and it rushed into the water.

Ash stared at the 'thing' that came out of the sand; a small brown fox like creature with a cream fluffy fur collar and fluffy brown tail with a cream tip. This creature is…

"You're an Eevee!" Ash pointed, almost screaming like an excited little girl. Eevee are Ash's favorite Pokemon (next to Mew of course).

This particular Eevee's head fur was really spiky.

"_**Stupid Krabby! They always pinch my tail."**_ the Eevee grumbled and it was female by the sound of it.

"Hey uh… what were you doing under the sand anyway?" Ash asked.

The Eevee turned to Ash. _**"None of your business human."**_

"Um… do you have a name?" Ash asked, wanting to know if this Eevee belonged to anyone since they don't usually live out in the beach.

"_**Just Eevee."**_ she said simply.

"Okay… my name is Ash and I was wondering if you had a Trainer?" Ash asked.

Eevee growled and said, _**"No, but a Trainer captured a very good friend of mine two days ago. I've been looking for him, but I keep getting attacked by wild Pokemon. Nowhere to sleep or eat, I just bury myself until morning."**_

"Oh… so that's what you were doing under the sand. You must've had it rough. What did the Trainer look like?" Ash asked curiously.

"_**He had brown spiky hair; almost like mine and he… wait… you can understand me? I thought humans couldn't talk to Pokemon."**_ Eevee looked at Ash suspiciously.

Ash look to see Brock and Misty hadn't caught up to him yet… man they're slow.

"Well yeah, I was raised by a Pokemon so it's only natural I'd pick up their language." Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"_**Interesting, I've never met a human raised by another Pokemon before. You can understand me, yet you still talk in the human language. Who was your Memma?"**_ Eevee asked.

Before Ash could answer, a small pink cat floated next to the boy and answered for him. _**"By Mew of course." **_she said with a giggle.

Eevee's eyes widened to the size of a Poke Ball. _**"Oh Great and Mighty Mew and Child of Mew, it's an honor." **_she bowed… well, as much as an Eevee can bow.

"_**Oh Ashie, it looks like Gary, your feisty rival, has captured this poor Eevee's brother."**_ Mew told her child after scanning the Eevee's mind.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that Eevee, Memma here has a habit of reading other's minds." Ash sighed.

"_**It's quite alright. Anyway, I should get back underground before the sun sets, a lot of nocturnal Pokemon tend to hunt around this time."**_ Eevee said looking at the sun going down.

"Hey, if you don't have anywhere to go, maybe you could come with me? The one who caught your brother is my rival and I was thinking maybe together we could…" Ash started out, not sure how this Eevee would react to this.

Suddenly, Brock and Misty shouted; "Hey Ash! Don't run so far ahead like that!"

Storm soon caught up too as Mew quickly used Transform to become Meowth again.

"Sorry about that guys, but I was looking for something." Ash apologized.

Misty looked over and was surprised to see an Eevee behind Ash, though its fur is a little messy and it's got spiky hair on the top, it was really small and cute.

"Aw! An Eevee, how cute! I've always wanted one." Misty squealed.

"What's a rare Pokemon doing way out here? It must have a Trainer or it's lost, because they don't live way out here on the beach." Brock suggested.

_**Storm walked up to the female Eevee. "What happened to you? And why is the top of your head so spiky?"**_

"_**My top fur has always been spiky, I don't know why; it's been like that ever since I was hatched."**_ Eevee said.

"Hey, isn't this a Spiky-Haired Eevee? Those are extremely rare, even more so then a Shiny Pokemon." Brock said in awe after noticing the spiked fur on the Eevee's head.

"Spiky-Haired Eevee? I've heard of a Spiky-Eared Pichu before, but never this." Ash said, astounded there's something else he didn't know about Pokemon.

"_**Oh Ashie, I guess I never did give you the lesson of spiked fur, skin or scales did I?"**_ Nya sighed.

"Because Eevee are so rare, you hardly see any with Spiky-Hair." Brock explained.

"_**Oh, Spiky-Haired Eevee, is that what I'm called? Well whatever. Ash, that offer you made, I guess I could take it. Being under a Trainer is better than continually worrying about being eaten or attacked, but only on one condition; you fight me."**_ Eevee smirked.

Ash smirked right back and nodded. "Brock, Misty, I'm going to try and capture this Eevee. I don't think anybody owns it and even if she does have a Trainer the Poke Ball won't catch her."

"Aw, why not let me catch it?" Misty whined.

"I need to catch some Pokemon myself…" Brock sighed, remembering he had only three right now.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the Eevee. **"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee can evolve into several different types of Pokemon depending on the situation and can adapt to living just about anywhere."**

"I've always wanted my own Eevee. Now it's time I catch me one." Ash smiled.

"**Good luck with that Ash, maybe you should send over one of your other Pokemon first to Prof. Oak before catching it, otherwise it'll just end up sent to Lab itself."** the Pokedex said.

Ash, not exactly use to the Pokedex talking back yet, sweat dropped. "Uh… right, good idea Dexter, I'll do that. I guess I should send back Butterfree."

"**Dexter? Oh so now you've given me a nickname, I like that."** the Pokedex a.k.a. Dexter said that sounded… happy.

"Uh… yeah, anyway, I'm sending Flutter to Prof. Oak." Ash said as he pushed the white button in his Pokedex.

"**Yeah, yeah, just give me a second."** Dexter said as Butterfree's Poke Ball disappeared in a flash of light.

"**Okay, Flutter has been successfully sent to Prof. Oak."** Dexter reported.

"I swear Ash, that Pokedex of yours is really starting to freak me out." Misty snapped.

"**Oh sure, start freaking out when the machine starts interacting with you people."** Dexter snapped… yeah, the Pokemon Electronic Encyclopedia actually snapped at Misty.

"_**Wow, I wonder when Dexter started getting his own personality? It wasn't like that when we first started out."**_ Storm wondered curiously.

"_**You mean that weird machine wasn't always like that? Wow, it kind of reminds me of… a Porygon in a way."**_ Eevee smiled.

Nobody, not even Ash, noticed it, but Nya was giggling… she may have had something to do with it.

"Alright, enough talking, it's time to battle and catch a wild Eevee. Now, who am I going to use for this?" Ash now had to make a choice between a Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle.

"_**Why not use Kooper? The Squirtle could use some battle experience before you and I start training him, Konoha and Scorch."**_ Nya suggested.

Ash held out the Premier Ball and threw it. Kooper the Squirtle came out.

"_**What's my first order of business?"**_ Kooper said looking around.

"Kooper, see that Eevee? That's our opponent, are you ready?" Ash said with a grin.

Kooper turned to the Spiky-Haired Eevee and nodded. _**"Oh yeah, time for my first victim!"**_

"Use Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Kooper withdrew his head and limbs into his shell and hit Eevee. Eevee was thrown back a little but she landed right away and hissed.

Eevee ran towards the Squirtle, preparing for a Tackle attack herself.

"_**You'll have to do better than that! I survived a Take Down from an angry Tauros, your little Tackle is nothing compared to **_**that**_**." **_She said before ramming her head at Kooper's head after he drew back out of his shell.

"_**Okay, that hurt."**_ Kooper moaned rubbing his aching head.

"Shake it off Kooper. Now try to slow her down with Bubble." Ash said.

Kooper blew out bubbles from his mouth and each one popped in front of the Eevee's face.

"_**Hey! Knock it off!"**_ she snapped before running up to the bubble blowing Squirtle and used Bite, sinking her sharp teeth on his tail… ouch.

"_**OWWWW!"**_ Kooper yelled in pain.

"That looked like it really hurt." Misty cringed.

"That Eevee must've been in a lot of tough battles before." Brock commented.

Storm and Nya both held on to their tails. Storm remembered all too well what it's like having his tail bitten or pinched. Nya hated Dark type moves like Bite since she's a Psychic type.

"Withdraw, gain some defense." Ash called.

Kooper immediately went into his shell, making it harder for the Eevee to Tackle or Bite him.

"Now spin around and use Water Gun!" Ash ordered with a smirk.

Kooper twirled his shell around as he shot out jets of water everywhere, soaking not only the Eevee but everyone else in the area, this includes; Ash, Storm, Nya, Misty and Brock. Nya was the only one who was laughing.

Eevee quickly used Dig to get under the sand and away from the out-of-control water hose turtle.

"ASH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" both Brock and Misty shouted after Kooper finally stopped.

"Sorry guys, I was trying to do a combination, but I guess I'll have to train Kooper a bit before we try that again." Ash apologized.

"_**Great, now my fur is all wet, it's going to take hours to dry."**_ Storm grumbled with his yellow fur dripping.

"_**It's not so bad, I love water."**_ Nya giggled.

"_**Speak for yourself, you're use to living in water, I'm not."**_ Storm sighed as he shook his fur to get as much water off him as possible.

Eevee suddenly came out of the sand and pushed Kooper down.

"_**Okay, you're asking for it!"**_ Kooper growled.

"Kooper, quick grab Eevee!" Ash commanded.

Kooper quickly grabbed the Eevee, keeping her from escaping.

"Now use Water Gun from the close range!"

"_**Oh no you don't!"**_ Eevee snapped, but Kooper only grinned evilly before drowning her in water.

Soon, Kooper released the Spiky-Haired Eevee and she fell to the sand, soaked and barely conscious. Ash saw his chance and took out his last remaining special Poke Ball: the Luxury Ball.

The boy threw the Luxury Ball at the Eevee and she was absorbed into it. The black with golden lines ball wiggled a few times then *click*, she was successfully captured.

Ash smiled as he picked up the Luxury Ball. "Alright! I caught a Spiky-Haired Eevee!"

"_**Great, maybe now you can actually start training the four new members now with Mew."**_ Storm smirked; he just couldn't wait for the newbies' reaction to Mew's training methods.

"Now what am I going to call you?" Ash wondered trying to think of a nickname for a female Eevee.

"Nickname the Eevee later, look! I see a lighthouse just over the cliff." Misty suddenly said, pointing at a lighthouse.

_Oh, so that's where Bill's Lighthouse was._ Ash thought, happy to have both a rare Eevee and a place for Brock and Misty to sleep comfortably tonight.

"They'll probably have a nice comfy bed, at least! A sleeping bag is not for my beauty sleep." Misty said with a dreamy smile.

"Maybe they'll even have a kitchen. I could use some tool to make something more delicious this time." Brock smiled.

"Well come on, let's go." Ash said eagerly as he started running towards the lighthouse with the others right behind him, but not before he returned Kooper back into his Premier Ball.

When they finally made it to the lighthouse, the sun was gone and it was dark and a little creepy.

"Wow, it sure is a lot creepier up here at night." Misty said a bit scared.

"_**Ash, you and Mew sure there's no vicious Pokemon or bad people in there?"**_ Storm asked for reassurance.

"_**Aw, you're such a paranoid Pikachu, don't worry, the only thing scary in this place is falling off and not being able to fly."**_ Nya said, not making the Pikachu feeling any better.

While Brock and Misty went up to the door, Ash turned to Nya and Storm.

"Relax Storm, if something dangerous was in there Memma would easily take care of it, now let's go before Misty screams at me again." Ash said.

The boy and two Pokemon hurried to catch up with the other two.

Brock rang the doorbell. The ring spread through the entire lighthouse, creeping Storm, Brock and Misty out even more. Ash and Nya inwardly laughed.

"WHO'S THERE?" a voice from the speaker said.

"It must be the keeper." Ash said to Brock and Misty.

"We're travelers and we need a place to stay for the night if you don't mind. I could also use some kitchen supplies to make something for our group and I'll be more then happen to make something for you too if you'd like." Brock answered the speaker.

"THAT'S GREAT, CAN YOU COOK WITHOUT USING TOFU?"

"Oh sure, I can cook lots of things without using tofu." Brock answered.

"WONDERFUL, I'VE HAD NOTHING BUT TOFU SINCE MY COOK WENT ON VACATION. PLEASE, COME ON IN."

The door opened up, leading into a dark room.

"Hmm… I think I should call Prof. Oak, I'd like to see how my other Pokemon are doing." Ash said.

"WELL THERE'S A PHONE RIGHT NEAR YOU." the speaker said throughout the lighthouse.

"Thanks." Ash saw a video phone and had a Bellsprout shaped phone, he chuckled.

"You sure you should bother Prof. Oak at this late hour?" Misty asked.

"He won't mind." Ash said as he dialed in the numbers.

"_**You do that little Ashie. I'm going to the top of the lighthouse and see if I can find Kairyu."**_ Nya said as she used Teleport.

"_**Who's Kairyu?"**_ Storm asked.

Before Ash could answer, Prof. Oak already appeared on the video screen. The Pokemon Professor was cooking tofu.

"Oh hey Ash, you caught me cooking dinner." Oak smiled.

"Hey Prof. Oak, I was just wondering how my four Pokemon were doing." Ash asked eagerly.

"Well they're doing quite well I should say. Your Rattata is now the leader of the Rat and Mouse pack; she's a natural born leader I should say. Your Clefairy is getting along just wonderfully with the little Cleffa. Your Shiny Nidoran sometimes help me in the lab. And finally the Butterfree you just sent me is spreading pollen over the flowers. I gotta say those Pokemon you caught are very helpful and well trained." Prof. Oak explained.

"That's great to know Professor." Ash smiled.

"Just remember, if you want to recall any of them back, just push that white button on your Pokedex." Oak said.

"Oh yeah, about the Pokedex… is it possible for them to gain a personality?" Ash asked.

"Hm? No, not that I know of… why?"

"Oh… uh… no reason. Anyway, I'll talk to you later Professor." Ash said quickly.

"Uh? Okay then… oh, before you go, I just thought I should let you know; Gary has caught 45 Pokemon."

Ash's eyes widened. "THAT many already? Wow, he's a really good Pokemon Capturer."

"Well anyway, I better let you go, my tofu's done." Oak said as he blew on his food and the video shut off.

"_**Aw, don't let Gary bother you Ash, even if he did capture so many Pokemon, we can still beat him."**_ Storm said with a triumphed smile.

"Oh I'm not down about that, I never really cared about capturing all the Pokemon in the world, I don't even think that's possible, rather I just catch the ones I can and really want." Ash said.

"Ash… who are you talking to? We didn't say anything about Gary." Misty asked.

Ash paled as he remembered Brock and Misty can't understand Pokemon. "Uh… no one, I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

"_**You really should just tell them, it'll be easier in the long run if you do."**_ Storm sighed; tired of the fact Ash has to keep hiding his ability to talk to Pokemon.

"WELL I'M GLAD TO SEE SOMEONE HERE WHO KNOWS PROFESSOR OAK. I SHALL REVEAL MYSELF TO YOU NOW. I AM BILL OF THE LIGHTHOUSE."

Turning around, everyone gasped when they saw what looked like a Kabuto.

"That's impossible! That's a Kabuto, an ancient Pokemon." Brock said astounded and disbelieving.

"Hey, I'm not a Kabuto. This is a custom, I'm stuck inside it." the 'Kabuto' said.

Ash recognized that voice, it was Bill. "How'd you get stuck in that?"

"Come over here, I'll show you."

Ash came over to Bill. Bill pointed at a small button under his arm. "This button is what takes me out, but unfortunaly these arms are too short and I can't reach it."

Ash pushed it. The Kabuto's custom flashed for a second before it literally fell apart and a young man with green hair came out, looking relieved.

"Thanks for helping me out, I was trapped in there for hours." the person, presumingly Bill, said.

"What were you doing in the custom?" Misty asked curiously.

"I wear this to help me understand Pokemon more. Wearing this custom helps me get inside its skin and its head. It helps me figure out what they were like back in the ancient times." Bill explained.

"You can… understand Pokemon wearing a custom?" Ash asked, Bill never did that before.

"Well I can't exactly have conversations with them if that's what you mean. What I mean is I can understand their feelings more while wearing it, I know it's a bit nonsense, but that's how I see it." Bill said.

"I think I get it now, it's like you turn yourself into a Pokemon." Ash grinned as Bill nodded. _Just like how Memma always does to me, but for real… speaking of which, where is Memma? She said she was going to the roof?_

"Anyway, take a look at the walls around this lighthouse. As you can see, it shows all the Pokemon in the Kanto region, but not every Pokemon, because some like the evolutionary chain is missing." Bill said as he gestured around.

"Wow, there must be like 150 of them on these walls." Brock said astounded.

"_**Aw, it shows me and my evolved form Raichu, but no Pichu! Lame."**_ Storm whined.

Ash was glad Bill can't understand Storm. "There's so many Pokemon we don't know about, but there's one Pokemon I've been wanting to meet for a long time."

"What Pokemon is that?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure, but come up to the roof." Bill said.

When they were out, high above the tall lighthouse, everyone was amazed by the view of the ocean.

"_**Hey Ashie, you finally decided to come up here too?" **_Nya said with a giggle.

"I remember hearing its voice, saying: 'I want to meet you, I want to be your friend.' For a long time I've been wanting to meet that Pokemon." Bill said.

"_**He's talking about Kairyu."**_ Nya said to Ash and Storm while Brock and Misty listened to Bill.

"You mean that really big Dragonite?" Ash asked and Mew-Meowth nodded.

"_**Really big Dragonite? Is that what this Bill wanted to meet?"**_ Storm asked.

"_**This gives me a great idea for training those four newbies. Ashie, I believe Kairyu and I will be working together for this one."**_ Nya smirked evilly, causing both Ash and Storm to cringe.

"What exactly do you have in mind Memma?" Ash asked nervously.

"_**You're about to find out Ashie, here comes Kairyu."**_ Nya said excitedly as she pointed out in the dark horizon of the ocean.

From the distance, everyone could hear something singing. _**"I want to be your friend, out here in the lonely sea. I didn't want to be alone, with nothing but me. I never wanted to be a monster or a fiend, but I had no choice but to be mean. Nobody wants me, so I go alone to the sea. I want to meet you, because I am lonely, I pray to Mew, I would be your friend."**_ It sang.

"It sounds like it's singing." Misty said dreamily listening to the singing, though unable to understand the lyrics.

"Would you care to dance?" Brock said as he and Misty started moving around.

"_**It sounds so sad Ash, why?"**_ Storm asked sadly, not liking the lyrics too much.

"_**Kairyu was abandoned by the other Dragon types because he's so big and everyone thought he would hurt them. So Kairyu lives alone out in sea, hoping to one day meet a friend."**_ Nya told the story.

"I've heard about Kairyu, but this is the first time I actually saw him, he really is big for a Dragonite." Ash said in awe. Dragonite are usually a little bigger then a tall adult human, but this one was bigger than a mountain!

"I can't believe it's here, it's come back." Bill smiled as he pushed a button, the lighthouse's lights began changing color.

"_**Okay Ashie, you and your Pokemon ready for a little training exercise with the world's biggest Dragonite?"**_ Nya said with an eager smile.

"_**What are we going to do?"**_ Storm asked cautiously.

"_**You'll see little Pikachu. Don't worry about Brock, Misty or Bill, time will freeze here while we're practicing. Now let's go!"**_Nya turn back into Mew and used Teleport on Ash, Storm and the big Dragonite.

Ash opened his eyes and suddenly found himself in the middle of the sea, nowhere near Bill's Lighthouse or land. Looking down at himself, he could see he was a Dratini, a long blue and white serpent like Dragon Pokemon.

"_**What the? WHERE ARE WE?"**_ Ash heard Storm shout.

Looking back, Ash saw a longer Dragonair behind him. _**"Well Ashie, here we are."**_ she said, it was Mew.

Looking around, Ash saw Storm, along with his other five current Pokemon: Gale, Konoha, Scorch, Kooper and the Spiky-Haired Eevee he had yet to name. They were all on individual stones on top of the water.

"_**What's going on?"**_ Scorch asked nervously, keeping her tail high as possible away from the ocean water.

"_**Are we stranded out in the middle of the ocean?"**_ Kooper asked looking around seeing nothing but sea everywhere.

"_**Where's Ash? And Mew?"**_ Konoha asked, almost getting panicky.

"_**Hmm… I think Ash and Mew teleported us out here for some training."**_ Gale said, already knowing the method is always unpredictable.

"_**You'd guess right Gale. Mew turned Ash into a Dratini and herself into a Dragonair."**_ Storm said pointing at the two serpent dragons.

Konoha have experienced Mew transforming others and herself before, but Scorch, Kooper and Eevee weren't use to it and they were shocked.

"_**How?"**_ was all they said.

"_**Listen up everyone! It's time for training. I need to get you four; Konoha, Scorch, Kooper and… uh… Eon! To get into shape."**_ Ash commanded like a general again and giving the nickname: Eon to Eevee.

"_**Eon? I guess that's an okay name for now."**_ Eon said.

"_**So what do we need to do?"**_ Scorch asked.

"_**First I want to introduce Kairyu."**_ Ash spoke as he turned around to see a huge Dragonite coming up on them.

All the Pokemon cringed and backed up, afraid of what that giant of a dragon could do to them.

Kairyu looked at them all before smiling and waving. _**"Hi, I'm not use to being around a lot of Pokemon, so please forgive me if my social skills are not what you're use to."**_

All six Pokemon stopped and looked at the giant Dragonite. _**"Wait… you don't want to eat us?"**_ Gale asked, astounded that something this big could be so… friendly.

Kairyu sighed and said, _**"Everyone always think that when they see me. I know I'm huge, but I'm really a nice mon. I've only wanted a friend and I got one when I met Mew, she promised I could help train you all."**_

"_**Wow, you're a really big Dragonite. I almost can't believe it, that's awesome!"**_ Ash exclaimed with stars in his Dratini's eyes, looking up in awe as the giant Dragonite.

"_**Why thank you little Dratini, you must be Mew's child. Okay, you explain to them what we're going to be doing."**_ Kairyu said with a smile.

"_**Alright, listen up! This is how it's going to work; we'll be training both your strength and stamina for this one. The six of you will be working together with Kairyu. You are to ride on him and hang on as long as you can without falling off, Mew will be sending in the Fearow Flock and a few Ice types after you. You are also to help Kairyu by fending them off, am I clear?"**_ Ash said firmly.

Nobody made a protest, they all just nodded, but they were nervous about this, including Storm and Gale. Gale was always use to flying by himself, now he has to stir a giant dragon not to get hit by talons, beaks and ice.

"_**Okay Kairyu, let them get on your back."**_ Ash said eagerly, just like his Memma. Ash was becoming more and more like Mew each day.

Mew-Dragonair smiled proudly, the time has not yet come, but she knew he'll be a great Mew once it does.

"Everybody on board." Kairyu said as he laid down in order for the six small Pokemon to get on. Gale easily flew up on his back; everyone else had to climb up his tail.

"_**Oooh, this is so nerve wracking, I hate the cold."**_ Konoha shivered as Kairyu got read for takeoff.

"_**Maybe it won't be so bad; it's kind of like a game."**_ Eon said with her fluffy tail wagging.

"_**Of course it's a game! Mew's way is always like a game."**_ Storm said frantically just before the giant Dragonite took off into the sky with blinding speed.

While in the sky, everyone looked down to see a fantastic view. Scorch was the most impressed as she always wanted to fly. _**"It's times like these I wish I was a Charizard so I could always fly on my own."**_

"_**I've never flown this high before."**_ Gale was in awe too.

"_**Okay little mons, pay attention, I can see something up ahead**_." Kairyu warned them, getting their attention to see what was coming.

Storm paled when he saw the familiar Spearow and Fearow coming right at them, remembering all too well how he almost died against them.

Kairyu flew straight into the flock. The Spearow and Fearow all attacked viciously. Pecking and slashing at them with their sharp talons. Kairyu was moaning in pain while the six smaller Pokemon were panicking.

"_**We have to fend them off! THUNDERSHOCK!"**_ Storm yelled as he let loose an electric attack on the birds, stunning them, but not stopping them.

"_**WATER GUN!"**_ Kooper sprayed water over the flock around him, soaking them and pushing them away.

"_**VINE WHIP!"**_ Konoha whipped them with his Vine Whip attack, spanking them away.

"_**DRAGON RAGE!"**_ the Shiny Charmander, Scorch shot out blue energy shaped like a dragon at the birds.

"_**GUST!"**_ the Pidgeotto blew them away.

"_**Take this! And that!"**_ Eon repeatedly used Tackle on any Spearow or Fearow that came close since she doesn't have any long range attack.

They were doing a good job and soon the Fearow Flock decided it wasn't worth the trouble and pain and flew away from them, barbecued, soaked and bruises.

"_**Wew, we did it, we chased **_**them**_** off for a change."**_ Storm said in relief, sitting down and rubbing sweat from his forehead.

"_**It's not over yet, look little mons, up ahead."**_ Kairyu warned before the six mon could relax.

They all gasped when they saw three ghost ice like Pokemon appearing before them. They were all female and all deadly.

"_**Froslass? I thought they were only in Sinnoh and Hoenn!"**_ cried Gale, hating Ice types.

"_**Where are we anyway?"**_ Konoha, being part Grass type, hated Ice as well.

"_**Oh? Didn't Ash tell you? We've been flying through the Sinnoh seas. Our goal is to fly back to Bill's Lighthouse in one piece."**_ Kairyu told them, not at all sounding worried despite having x4 weakness to Ice.

"_**Mew… Ash… they're both psychotic! What have I gotten myself into?"**_ Kooper cried, panicking and he's the one who's resistant to Ice along with Scorch.

It started to hail, the Froslass were using Hail. Kairyu, along with the other six, were getting pelted by it.

"_**Come on you little mons, I can't keep flying if you don't send them away."**_ Kairyu warned them as he was having trouble flying in this hail weather.

"_**Let me try, they're part Ice so they're weak to Fire. Ember!"**_ Scorch opened her mouth and shot out little fire balls, she normally uses her tail flame to use Ember, but if she did that here, she may accidently burn everyone.

Unfortunaly, the three Froslass easily evaded the Shiny Charmander's Ember attack due to their Snow Cloak ability.

"_**Ugh! I can't hit them!"**_ Scorch growled annoyed.

"_**This would be easier if you could use Sunny Day and clear up this icy weather."**_ Konoha said and glared at the incoming Ghost/Ice types.

"_**What are they doing?"**_ Eon asked nervously when she saw them forming some kind of energy in their ice cold hands.

"_**You seven will make a fine addition to our ice Pokemon collection."**_ the three Froslass said in a haunting tone before firing Ice Beam at them.

Storm, knowing if he dodged then their ride will be frozen and they'll all plummet to their deaths, charged up his Thundershock the best he could before releasing a much more powerful electric attack at the incoming Ice Beams.

"TAKE THIS!"

"_**Storm! That's Thunderbolt!"**_ Gale pointed out.

"_**That's… great and all… but I could… use some help here!"**_ Storm said to them while struggling against the three Ice Beams.

"_**Right, let's help him! DRAGON RAGE!"**_ Scorch blew out the dragon energy at the Ice Beam and working with Storm's new Thunderbolt.

"_**RAZOR LEAF!"**_ Konoha released several sharp leaves from his bulb at the Ice Beam.

"_**WATER GUN!"**_ Kooper shot out water from his mouth.

"_**GUST!"**_ Gale flapped his wings hard to blow away the Ice Beam.

"_**Aw, this isn't fair! I can't do long range attacks!"**_ Eon whined, hating to be left out.

The three Froslass were soon overpowered and flew away after getting hit by so many attacks at once.

"_**Don't worry Eon, maybe Ash can teach you something like Swift or Shadow Ball next time."**_ Storm tried to cheer the Spiky-Haired Eevee up.

"_**Good, it looks like we made it in one piece."**_ Kairyu said in relief as he saw the familiar flashing light of Bill's Lighthouse. The Hail storm cleared up, making it easier to see.

Storm and the others were surprised to see Ash and Mew were already on the Lighthouse back as a human boy and Meowth.

Kairyu landed on the water and held out his arm to the Lighthouse to let them off.

"_**Last stop, everybody off."**_ he said with a smile.

When the six Pokemon got off, they were surprised to see nobody except Ash and Nya were moving.

"Well, how'd it go? I'm guessing it was a success since Kairyu was able to make it here safely with all of you?" Ash asked, already knowing the result; if they had failed they wouldn't be here and Mew would have to rescue them.

"_**Ash! I learned how to use Thunderbolt!"**_ Storm said excitedly.

Ash chuckled. "I know, I was watching the whole time. Memma has a special way of watching things without actually being there." he winked at the Meowth who giggled.

"_**That was fun and scary, let's do that again!"**_ Scorch said eagerly.

"_**Let's not and say we did."**_ Konoha sighed, still freezing from the hail.

"_**I wish I could've learned Ice Beam, that'll come in handy for Grass types."**_ Kooper said.

"_**Ash, I need to learn long range attacks, all I know are physical moves."**_ Eon sighed.

"Sure, don't worry, you did great out there Eon." Ash assured her as he rubbed her head.

"_**I am never flying in the cold again."**_ Gale shook his feathers.

"_**Well, the purpose of this training was to test your strength, skills, stamina and most of all; teamwork."**_ Nya said with a grin.

"_**You all did wonderful, I'm looking forward to the next time we can train together again. Ash, Child of Mew and Mew… I thank you for being my friends and giving me the chance to get to know your Pokemon."**_ Kairyu said in respect.

"_**We're all friends now."**_ Storm smiled happily at the giant Dragonite, who smiled right back at the tiny electric mouse.

"_**I must go now."**_ Kairyu said as he turned around and slowly started walking away.

"Why? Don't you want to meet Bill? Bill's been hopping to meet you for a long time Kairyu." Ash said.

"_**I can't stay here Child of Mew, because… you see those three, climbing on the cliff?"**_ Kairyu pointed.

Using Mew's Psychic power, Ash, Storm, Scorch, Eon, Konoha and Kooper floated down to the cliff, Gale just flew with them.

They all gasped when they say: Jessie, James and Meowth on the cliff. Like Misty, Brock and Bill they were frozen in time too.

"Team Rocket?"

"_**I know they're here to try and capture me. I would like to meet Bill and become his friend, but that'll have to be for another day when Team Rocket isn't here. Good bye for now my friends. And Ash, tell Bill I'm sorry." **_The Dragonite said as he started leaving again.

They floated back on the lighthouse. Ash smiled. "I'm proud of you all, return." he returned all five of his Pokemon back into their own Poke Ball, Storm being the exception.

Mew turn back into Meowth and unfroze time. Bill, Brock and Misty gasped when they saw the giant Dragonite leaving.

"No, don't go Pokemon, please! I've waited a long time for a chance to meet you." Bill called, not wanting Kairyu to go before they had a chance to even meet face-to-face.

"Sorry Bill, I think that Pokemon has to go now, but I'm sure it'll be back." Ash tried to cheer the poor Pokemaniac up.

"I guess… but it's too bad that it has to leave." sighed Bill as the sun started to come up.

"Aw, I wanted to see what it looked like at least, it had such a beautiful voice." Misty sighed.

"Yeah and it's the biggest Pokemon I've ever seen." Brock sighed too.

"Hey, no worries. There's always Pokemon out there in the world and as Trainers and Researchers, it's up to us to discover them." Ash said, hoping to revitalize their spirits.

"You're right Ash, I couldn't have said it better myself. One day I'll meet that Pokemon again and I know we'll be friends, someday." Bill smiled.

"I'm sure you will." Ash nodded.

"That's great and all, but are we ever going to get to Vermilion City?" Misty asked, getting tired of traveling and getting lost.

"You're trying to get to Vermilion City? It's close, all you have to do is keep going south and you're there, you can't miss it." Bill said.

"REALLY? ALRIGHT! WE CAN FINALLY GET TO CIVILIZATION!" Misty cheered.

"It's about time, I have to hit the laundry mat soon." Brock said looking at all their dirty clothes from traveling and never changing or washing their clothes.

"Okay, let's head to Vermilion City and win the next Badge!" Ash cheered.

_It's been a while, but I think it's best if we just get to the city now Memma__**.**_ Ash mentally spoke to Nya.

"_**Okay, let's go, besides, I'm getting tired of Misty's bellyaching anyway."**_ Nya yawned and stretched like a cat.

"_**By the way, what happened to Team Rocket?"**_ Storm asked.

"_**Oh, let's just say I decided it's time they go for a little swim for ruining a perfectly good friendship that could've been forged today."**_ Nya smirked as she pointed out at sea along with the morning sun rising.

Storm laughed when he saw those three screaming their heads off while being chased by an angry Gyarados… a Gyarados Mew herself conjured up no doubt.

As the morning sun rise in the sky, Ash is eager to face this next Gym because he knew this Gym uses electric Pokemon and that includes Raichu.

_Storm will prove he's the better fighter, I just know he will._ Ash had always wanted to test his Pikachu against a strong Raichu, but that's on the next chapter.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I didn't want Goldeen on Misty's team, hope you guys don't mind. Originally I was going to put in the chapter where Ash and Storm fights Lt. Surge's Raichu, but that's too long and this part is long enough as it is, plus that means you guys would've had to wait longer. Don't worry, I'll upload as soon as I can and it gives you something to look forward too. Oh, one more thing; I don't know if there is such a thing as Spiky-Haired Eevee, I just made it up since I really liked that Spiky-Eared Pichu and Ash already has a Pikachu.<br>_**


	7. Part 7: Storm's Fear and Determination

_**Author's Note: Uh... excuse me... I'm hiding right now so I can't talk for long. Mew's really upset with me for taking so long, but it's not my fault with the holidays coming up I hardly have time to type.**_

_**Mew: That's no excuse to be lazy!**_

_**Author: Uh-oh! I gotta go, enjoy the story!**_

_**Mew: You're not going anywhere. Hee, hee, hee. Oh, and by the way, she doesn't own us or anyone in it, but I can see that gleam in her eyes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_** The Child of Mew**_

**Chapter 14, Little Storm VS Goliath Raichu**

_** Ash's Current Team: Storm (Pikachu). Gender: Male. Quirky Nature. Move Set: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Dig.**_

_** Gale (Pideotto). Gender: Male. Hasty Nature. Move Set: Gust, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Sand Attack.**_

_** Konoha (Bulbasaur). Gender: Male. Adament Nature. Move Set: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf.**_

_** Scorch (Shiny Charmander). Gender: Female. Sassy Nature. Move Set: Scratch, Ember, Metal Claw, Dragon Rage.**_

_** Kooper (Squirtle). Gender: Male. Impish Nature. Move Set: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun.**_

_** Eon (Spiky-Haired Eevee) Gender: Female. Hardy Nature. Move Set: Tackle, Dig, Quick Attack, Helping Hand (this one is new).**_

_** Misty and Brock's team hasn't changed yet.**_

Ash, Storm, Nya (secretly a Mew), Misty and Brock were all looking like it was a dream... it couldn't be real, could it? Maybe they're suffering from dreams and wishful illusions, maybe they're still lost somewhere in the forest... they see it but they don't believe it.

In front of them was a city and a large sign that says: WELCOME TO VERMILION CITY. They finally made it.

"FINALLY! I can't wait to just relax and take a nice long bubble bath." Misty said dreamily.

"I better get the laundry done." Brock said after smelling their clothes.

"Let's just go to the Pokemon Center and get something to eat, I'm sure we could all use some food." Ash said.

_**"I'm with you on that. I'm so hungry I could eat as much as a Snorlax."**_ Storm said tiredly.

_**"Well if Ashie here wasn't so hard headed, I could've conjured us a huge resturaunt and everybody could enjoy delicious meals without paying. But my stubborn child here wouldn't have it."**_ Nya sighed.

Ash just shook his head. Of course the boy didn't want his Memma to help unless it's training or if it's a life and death situation. Pokemon Trainers go on this journey to grow and learn experience and he can't do that if Mew keeps spoiling him and his Pokemon.

Ash picked up the weakened and hungry Pikachu while Nya climbed up to his shoulder. "Come on guys, let's go, I'm sure we could all use a break after being lost for two weeks."

"No kidding, and most of the time it was because of your misguided directions." Misty just had to add in her two cents.

While in the Pokemon Center, Ash handed Nurse Joy of Vermilion City his Pikachu and his other five Poke Balls. Nya was healthy enough to stay with her little Ashie of course.

"I want to check in my Pokemon please and poor Storm here is really hungry." Ash said.

"We'll fix them right up." Nurse Joy said cheerfully like all other Joys.

Brock was about to flirt with Nurse Joy, but Misty pulled on his ear just in time to save himself the embarrassment. "Forget it lover boy, she's not interested."

"Hey, let go, that smarts." Brock whinned.

Suddenly, the doors opened up, and a Chansey was pushing a stretcher with an unconscious and badly beaten Ratatta on it with a little boy, presumingly the Trainer, running beside it all frantic. "Hurry! You'll be okay Ratatta. HURRY!"

_**"I can only go so fast, sheesh."**_ Chansey mildly complained, but she understood the situation as it's been happening a lot recenly ever since the Gym found that accursed Thunderstone.

"Wow, I wonder what happened to that Ratatta? It's in pretty rough shape." Brock said.

"Oh, that's the fifteenth one brought in this month." Joy sighed.

"FIFTEENTH?"

_**"Oh, it sounds like this new Gym is going to be really tough little Ashie, can you and Storm handle it?"**_ Nya said to her little Ashie after scanning all the kids' minds and seeing exactly what Ash and Storm are going to be up against.

"Are you saying they all lost to the Vermilion City Gym?" Ash said worriedly, he knew the Gym would be tough, but he didn't think it would cause so many to lose... then again, most of these Pokemon lying here aren't very strong either.

"Well yes, but I didn't say anything, how did you know?" Nurse Joy asked, compeletly taken by surprise that Ash already knew.

Ash sweat dropped, he really needs to stop talking out loud with his Pokemon when there's other people around. "Uh... it was just a guess actually."

Brock looked at Ash for a minute, he's been getting the feeling that there's more to Ash than what it seems, but he can't figure him out. He knew somehow the boy was able to train his Pikachu and Ratatta so well he actually beat him in the Gym battle against Rock/Ground types. Then there was that strong Sandshrew that Storm could've beaten if Ash didn't choose to forfeit. It's almost as if the boy was an expert on Pokemon instead of just a beginning rookie that he claims to be.

Misty didn't really put much thought into it, she just thinks Ash is weird and lucky. "Well Ash, you want to back down now?"

Ash looked at Misty. Now she's teasing him again. "Back down?"

"You know Brock and I GAVE you our Badges, how bad do you think it would be if you actually get creamed by this Gym?"

Ash was about to retaliate, but then he started thinking about it. _Maybe Storm's not ready for this kind of battle... Memma, do you think we should train before heading into this Gym?_

_You could do that, but why? You don't need pure power, just a good strategie. Trust me, that Gym may be strong and powerful, but there's one major flaw the Gym Leader doesn't know about. _Mew said to her child's mind.

_Really? What's the flaw?_

_I'm not telling you. You want to do this yourself don't you my little Ashie? _Nya giggled.

Ash inwardly grumbled and wished he didn't want to do this himself, but a promise is a promise and he knew he has to grow like other Pokemon Trainers out there to make it fair.

Misty looked at Ash curiously; she thought he would've argued back with her, but so far he hasn't made so much a peep since she suggested him backing down. Now she's getting a little worried. Ash just kept looking at his Meowth for some reason... as if the two were talking to each other without actually saying anything.

Then they heard a little musical ding. "Oh, that means your Pokemon are fully recovered." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Storm was happily eating the last pieces of apples and his favortie: Pecha Berries. _**"Wow that was good."**_

"Hey Storm, glad you're feeling better now. We've got some serious training to do." Ash said.

_**"Training? You mean... just me? Oh...no..."**_ the poor Pikachu paled at the thought of taking on Mew's hazardous training method all alone.

"Relax Storm, it's nothing to worry about. We have to be ready for the upcoming Gym." Ash said.

Suddenly, a boy and another Chansey was strolling in a nearly dead Pidgey.

Ash stared at the Pidgey as they passed by. "Okay, who in the right mind would use a PIDGEY of all things against an ELECTRIC Gym? No wonder that bird's in terrible condition."

_**"I know right? Those Trainers just don't know Pokemon well like you do Ash."**_ Storm agreed.

"You... actually _want_ to take on this Gym? I'd thought you would be nervous considering you're the one fighting." Ash said.

_**"Yeah well, I rather take on the Gym and get beaten over being the only Pokemon training under you and your Memma."**_ Storm said.

"Okay, calm down. Are you sure you're even ready for this Gym? I mean have you seen all the Pokemon that's been brought in here from that one Pokemon Gym?"

_**"I'll admit the Gym looks pretty tough, but I still like to try it out."**_ Storm said.

"Ash... are you actually _talking_ to Storm? You two are acting like you're having conversations with each other." Brock said after observing the two. Ash was talking to his Pikachu as if he understood every word perfectly.

"Yeah, I've been notcing that. You act like Storm is talking in the same language as us or something." even Misty noticed this too.

Ash sighed as he looked at Storm and Nya, both of them nodded. Ash decided to just tell them, at least this way he won't have to constantly hide the fact he can talk to Pokemon from them, but he's still not comfortable enough to tell them about Mew just yet.

"Yes, I CAN talk to Storm and other Pokemon too." Ash finally admitted.

"Ah-ha! I knew you were able to talk to them. How rare, a lot of people usually need years of Pokemon Training experience before they could understand anything at all about what their Pokemon is saying let alone having an actual conversation with them." Brock was even more impressed by Ash now, this boy really knew a lot more about Pokemon than he thought.

"Seriously? Ash can really talk to Pokemon?" Misty found it hard to believe.

"Anyway guys, Storm really wants to talk on the Vermilion Gym, so we're going to go there now." Ash said eagerly, this'll really put all their training to the test seeing how tough this Gym is.

While walking to the Vermilion Gym, Brock and Misty just can't get over the fact that Ash could actually talk to Pokemon. They've been constantly asking him what Storm or Nya says everytime they make one little noise.

"Guys, please, I'm trying to concentrate." Ash was getting annoyed with the constant questions.

Ash was nervous about this Pokemon Gym, so is Storm. Nya just kept giggling.

"Sorry, it's just that we've never met someone who could actually have conversation with their Pokemon before. Maybe you could translate what our Pokemon are saying." Misty suggested.

"Yeah, mine too, so we can give them proper care." Brock smiled.

"Guys you already take good care of your Pokemon, you don't need a translator for that. Anyway, when we're in the Gym or anywhere else for that matter, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I could talk to Pokemon." Ash said seriously.

"Aw, why not?" Misty whinned.

"I don't want other people crowding me demanding they know what their Pokemon are saying."

"They wouldn't do that. Sure they'd be curious, but..."

"You mean like how you and Brock are curious?" Ash looked at them.

Storm and Nya were too scared to speak out loud right now, because everytime they do Ash has to translate what they said to his friends now. Maybe telling them wasn't a good idea after all.

"Well you do have to admit Ash, a lot of people do wonder what Pokemon are saying." Brock smiled.

_**"Hey Ash, I think I see the Gym up ahead."**_ Storm said as Brock and Misty gave curious looks to Ash and the Pikachu, making them both sweatdropped.

_Oh poor Ashie. It's going to take some time before these two get use to your ability to talk to us. I could erase their memories if you'd like._ Nya said mentally to her little child so Brock and Misty wouldn't ask him what she said.

_No, no, I would've told them eventually anyway. Might as well let them get use to it first._ Ash mentally told her.

"Storm just said the Gym is up ahead." Ash grumbled to them.

Indeed, a large building with two big thunderbolts as symbols was just up there. The Gym was certainly intimidating if nothing else.

"Alright, time to see if all that training payed off." Ash said eagerly and nervously.

"Just _try_ not to get creamed out there Ash." Misty teased.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Ash rolled his eyes as they enter the Gym.

The doors opened up, a man wearing black leather jacket and a woman wearing red were looking at the three young kids.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." Ash boldly stated.

"Hey Boss, another victim for the Emergency Room." the man said to a much bigger guy behind him.

"Which one?" the big guy asked eagerly as he stepped forward out of the shadows.

The man was bulky, had spiky yellow hair and wore leather, he's definitely a tough one and so are his Pokemon.

"Wow, he's huge!" Brock commented on what Ash was thinking.

"So he's the Gym Leader you have to beat." Misty was also astounded.

_Better becareful Ashie, this one is no pushover._ Nya warned her child.

"Welcome to the Vermilion Gym. I am Surge, Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader. So which one of you young ones want to be my next victim?"

"I'm the challenger and _you're_ going to be the victim Lt. Surge." Ash said bravely, though he is pretty nervous.

"Hm? Oh so it's you. Alright baby, I'll take ya on." Lt. Surge smugged as he put his big hand on Ash's hat.

"Don't call me a baby! I'm Ash!" Ash snapped.

"I call everyone who'll lose to me 'baby'." then Lt. Surge spotted the little Pikachu beside Ash.

"A Pikachu? What a laugh! Baby brought along a baby Pokemon!"

_**"Hey! How DARE you! I'll have you know that I took on a powerful Onix and Sandshrew and won!"**_ Storm snapped angerily.

"Don't make fun of my Pikachu. Storm will be more than a match for anything you dish out." Ash snapped too, he didn't like it when people made fun of him or his Pokemon.

"Storm? Oh I see, you nickname your baby Pokemon, how nice. Let's see if the two of you can handle the big boys." Lt. Surge took out his Poke Ball and threw it. The ball released the Pokemon and it towered over Storm.

_**"Who's my next victim?"**_ it said eagerly and just as smugged as its Trainer.

"It's a Raichu!" Ash remembered seeing Lt. Surge catching a Pikachu when his Memma took him to Vermilion City, but he didn't think he'd evolve it so soon.

The boy took out his Pokedex and scanned the larger electric mouse. **"Raichu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Raichu is the final evolve form of Pikachu, it can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious. Wow, you better becareful Ash, it looks like Storm will be having a tough time with this one if you're using him."**

"Thanks for the tip Dexter, but I think we can handle it." Ash said with a smirk, starting to get use to the random comments of his Pokedex.

"Can Storm beat its evolved form?" Misty asked in concern.

"I seriously doubt it, especially since Raichu is much stronger." Brock said doubtfully.

_**"Aw, they hardly have any faith. A Pokemon can defeat its evolved form, it just depends on strategy and luck, it's not all about raw power, some people just don't get that."**_ Nya sighed.

_**"Let me take him on Ash, I've always wanted to take down a Raichu."**_ Storm said determinedly as sparks of electricity leaked from his red cheeks.

"You know if you don't evolve your Pokemon as soon as you catch it, it'll never get strong. Raichu here is a powerhouse and there's no way you and your wimpy unevolved Pikachu can beat us." Surge said cockingly as Raichu copied his stance.

_**"That's right, evolving is the smartest thing to do. I'm no longer a wimpy little Pikachu, now I'm a strong electric vortex just waiting to suck up and zap the next victim." **_Raichu was just as cocky as Lt. Surge. Like Trainer like Pokemon.

_**"Cocky little... let me at him Ash! I'm not going to sit down and take their insults, they need to learn evolution is not the only way to win battles and get strong."**_ Storm said filled with determination as he growled at the Raichu before him.

"There's more to raising a Pokemon than forcing it to evolve and I like Storm just the way he is. I won't evolve him unless he wants to. We'll show you that evolution is not the only way to go." Ash said to Surge just as determinedly as Storm to prove them both wrong.

_**"That's right Ashie, you tell him! I'm so proud of you."**_ Nya cheered for her child.

"Very well, I guess you'll learn that playing with the big boys will be a shocking experience." Lt. Surge said.

_**"Don't say we didn't warn you little Pikachu."**_ Raichu smirked as Storm growled and more electricity sparked from his cheeks.

Stadium lights turned on. Ash and Storm stood on one side of the battle field while Lt. Surge and Raichu stood on another. Nya, Brock and Misty stood on the sidelines waiting to see how this battle will turn out and Ash made sure to tell Mew _not_ to interfere if he and Storm is losing, he wanted to do this fair and square.

The Vermilion Pokemon Gym battle has finally begun: Storm vs Raichu. Two electric mice about to collide into an electric wild storm.

"Let's do this Storm!" Ash called as the Pikachu leaped into action.

_**"I'll fight and win!"**_ Storm yelled.

"Go get them Raichu." Lt. Surge said.

_**"Here I come little Pikachu."**_ Raichu taunted as he leaped into action too.

A Thunderbolt head-to-head with Raichu would do little good, Ash knew this, so he devised a plan.

"Storm, trust me on this. Use Thunderbolt!"

_**"Take this! THUNDERBOLT!"**_ Storm cried out as he charged his powerful electricity and released it all at the incoming larger elecrtic rodent.

Just as Ash suspected: Thunderbolt hardly have any effect on the evolved Raichu. Raichu didn't even flinch.

"Raichu, show em a REAL Thunderbolt." Surge said with a smirk.

_**"Gladly, this is how you do it amatuer. THUNDERBOLT!"**_ Raichu shot out a much more powerful electric bolt at the little Pikachu. Just from the shockwaves the bolt released was enough to zap a sky high Pidgeot.

"Now Storm, roll over!" Ash commanded without hesitation.

Storm, reacting quickly and trusting his Trainer, quickly rolled out of the powerful Thunderbolt's way. It may have missed, but the shock grazed the Pikachu's back and it stung. Raichu's Thunderbolt blasted and completely obliterated the wall. The wall's huge hole had static remaining, that's how powerful a Raichu's electricity can be.

Ash was testing the Raichu, if his theory is correct, than he and Storm could win this with speed.

Storm rubbed his burning back with his tail, despite being the same element, that Thunderbolt was really powerful, if he had been hit directly he most likely would've been hurt really bad if not paralyzed.

_ That Raichu's power is no joke. If Ash hadn't told me to roll over I would've been hit for sure, that poor wall could've been me. I better watch it, going head-to-head with power is definitely _not_ going to win me this fight. _Storm thought a bit nervously as he kept weary eyes on his stronger evolved form.

"Now Raichu, get up close to that tiny Pikachu and slam it with your tail!" Surge commanded.

Without warning, Raichu jumped forward and directly in front of Storm. The Pikachu had little time to react when Raichu suddenly slammed him with his longer and more powerful tail on his little body like a whip.

_**"What's the matter little Pikachu? Can't take a little tail pounding? You're so weak." **_Raichu taunted as he continued whipping Storm's body.

When Raichu said that, however, it triggered a flashback in Storm. Ash was calling out to him, but the Pikachu's focus was elsewhere and he didn't hear his Trainer's command.

_ *Flashback*_

_ "What's the matter little Pichu? Can't even take a hit? You're so pathetically weak." a tough looking Raichu said with a mocking smirk._

_ I remember is so well, back when I was just a Pichu. I was always the weakest in the clan and I keep getting picked on by the more evolved members of the Chu Clan. All my friends evolved and I was still just a Pichu._

_ Raichu was the one who picked on me the most. He keeps trapping my smaller body with his bigger tail, I tried zapping him off me, but that only hurt me more than it hurt him, in fact, it didn't even faze the bigger rodent._

_ "Let me go! Please just let me go!" I remember crying loudly, only to have cruel laughter in return._

_ Several Pikachu were just watching and snickering at me. They all laughed at me because I was such a small and weak Pichu._

_ *End flashback*_

Storm was suddenly hit by Raichu's Mega Kick, sending his battered body into the wall.

"Storm! Are you okay?" Ash called out in concern.

_**"I'm... fine..."**_ Storm replied back staggering a bit as he slowly stood back up.

_This is unusual, Storm just suddenly lost focus and didn't hear what I said. Is there something troubling him? _Ash thought when he noticed the way his Pikachu looked like he didn't hear him earlier before Raichu kicked him into the wall.

_I'm afraid so Ashie, Storm had a really tough life back in the wild. Another Raichu used to pick on him a lot when he was just a tiny Pichu, poor thing. _Nya mentally told Ash.

_If that's the case, than maybe using Storm to fight Raichu wasn't the best idea._ Ash thought in concern.

_No, this is perfect. If Storm doesn't face up to his childhood bully, than he'll never be able to live past it. Don't worry Ashie, just give Storm some time to adjust and he'll be able to make a comeback, just make sure he survives. _Nya mentally said as Ash nodded in agreement.

"Shake it off Storm, this is your chance to prove yourself, but you have to stay focus." Ash called.

_**"I'll try."**_ Storm glared at the Raichu, that overgrown orange rodent painfully reminded him how that bully Raichu kept hurting him in the Chu Clan. It was hard to focus on the battle for him.

"Not giving up yet? Alright, Raichu, time to use your Mega Kick again, shove that puny Pikachu up the wall!" Surge commanded.

_**"This'll be fun. MEGA KICK!"**_ Raichu launched himself at the smaller Pikachu with his big feet.

"Storm! Quick, go underground!" Ash commanded.

Storm, this time hearing Ash, dove underground just before Raichu smashed his feet on the ground, barely missing the smaller Pikachu.

"Your Pikachu knows a ground move, eh? No problem. Raichu, shut it down by using Thunderbolt all over the ground!" Lt. Surge commanded. It's obvious he and Raichu countered Pokemon with Dig before, this will NOT end well.

_**"THUUUUUNDEEEEERBOOOOOLT!"**_ Raichu yelled at the top of his lungs as he shot out immense power of Thunderbolt to the ground with no room for escape. Ash, Misty, Brock and even Mew gasped in shock and hoped they won't get zapped.

Poor Storm was hit and got the shock of his life. Storm cried out in pain as he was forced out of the ground, his body full of static; he was paralyzed.

"STORM!" Ash cried in worry.

_**"Heh, heh, aw is the little Pikachu too paralyzed to move? How sad. Don't worry, I'll make it all better soon, when you're in the hospital!"**_ Raichu sneered at the twitching Pikachu on the ground. It doesn't look good for Storm.

_ *Flashback*_

_ I fell to the snowy ground in pain. I couldn't move my body because I was paralyzed by Raichu's Thunderbolt._

_ "Awww, is the little baby unable to move? You're so pathetic." Raichu taunted._

_ I tried fighting Raichu... bad idea, as a Pichu with hardly any battle experience I was just tossed aside like a weak little Magikarp with no water._

_ Raichu stood above me with that cruel look on his face, as if ready to finish me off for good._

_ "I may as well just put you out of your misery, you're far too weak to be in the Chu Clan, we don't need a weak link like you around. Say good-night little Pichu." he said with a vicious and evil smirk._

_ I remember hot tears falling from by paralyzed face as I watched in fear as Raichu lifted his big foot over my smaller body._

_ *End flashback*_

Storm opened his eyes as if waking up from a horrible nightmare and saw Raichu having that very same expression as the one who almost killed him that day. It's like reliving that near death experience all over again and the little Pikachu was horrified.

Ash saw Storm's expression, he's never seen him like this before, just what could've triggered this fear in the Pikachu? Not even almost being mauled by the Fearow Flock had Storm _this _scared before.

_**"A Raichu almost killed Storm Ashie, it happened very similarly to how Lt. Surge's Raichu is fighting him. It's triggering unwanted memories and flashbacks, that's why Storm is so distracted and scared now."**_ Nya explained to her child out loud this time.

"Storm! You need to snap out of it!" Ash called.

"What's wrong with Storm Ash?" Misty asked in concern.

"Yeah, I've never seen Storm like this before." Brock said also in concern.

"Storm had a traumatizing past, apparently another Raichu almost killed him." Ash quickly explained, causing them both to gasp.

Storm didn't hear his Trainer's concern calls, he didn't see that he was in a Gym, he didn't even remember what he was doing, all he saw and knew was that towering Raichu above him, the Raichu that's about to finish him off for good because he was too weak to be a part of the Chu Clan anymore.

_**"This is the end for you, little Pikachu." **_Raichu smirked as he glazed down the frighten little Pikachu.

"End it now Raichu, give it the grand finale Thunderbolt." Surge commanded.

Ash tried to get Storm to Dig or roll over or do _something_! But Storm didn't move and was hit by the powerful Thunderbolt. Storm cried out in pain as Ash screamed out his name.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

"STOOOOOOOOOOORM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Fight in the Name of Pikachu!<strong>

***Several hours later...***

Storm slowly opened his eyes and felt his entire body aching.

Storm saw Ash looking at him in concern and he soon realized he was on a bed in one of the Pokemon Center's room. It was then Storm remembered about the Gym battle and realized he had lost... not because he was too weak or was reckless, but because he was too distracted and got too scared to listen to what his Trainer was saying.

"Hey Storm, glad you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Ash asked softly.

Storm looked at Ash for a second before turning back, feeling ashamed himself. _**"I'm such a coward, I can't believe we lost because I got too wrapped up in the past and didn't listen to your guidance, I'm sorry Ash, I don't deserve to be a part of your team."**_

"Don't say that Storm! You're as important to me as all my Pokemon. You're not a coward, you just need to face your fears, that's all. Traumatizing experience can leave scars and they'll open back up again if faced with the same delimna." Ash said firmly.

_**"Still... I should've been able to beat him and not wind up here."**_ Storm squeezed his eyes shut, angry at himself for being such a coward.

"Looks like Storm's spirit got hurt pretty badly." Brock sighed.

"I know, Storm is blaming himself for losing." Ash sighed back.

"What can we do about it?" Misty wondered.

_**"You know Storm, it's no good to dwell on how you lost. You should learn from your mistakes."**_ Nya said to the injured Pikachu.

_**"Oh Mew, I don't know... everything that Raichu did reminded me how I was so badly beaten by that other Raichu in the Chu Clan. I would've died that day if Memma hadn't stepped in and stopped him. I'm sorry Ash, but could you use a different Pokemon to fight that Raichu?"**_ Storm said sadly.

"You can't let fear hold you back now Storm, if you don't face up to it now, then you will never get over it and what would happen the next time you have to fight another Raichu? You might as well face it head on now Storm." Ash said.

Storm frowned as he looked away, as if deciding whether or not he should fight Lt. Surge's Raichu again.

Nurse Joy suddenly walked in. "I may have a solution on how to win."

"Hm? What is it?" Misty asked in curiousity.

"A while ago, I came across _this_." Nurse Joy opened a fancy box and in it was a green stone with a lightning symbol inside.

"That's... a Thunderstone!" Brock exclaimed when he saw it.

Ash looked back. "Wouldn't that make a Pikachu evolve into a Raichu?"

"Yes, but as you know; once a Pokemon evolves it cannot turn back." Brock warned.

_**"Brock's right Ashie, if you use it to make Storm evolve, it'll stay as a Raichu permenately, even **_**I **_**won't be able to change him back, it's a one time deal only." **_Nya warned.

Ash picked up the Thunderstone in his hand and looked at Storm, who looked back. "Storm... I'll leave this decision up to you. Since it's your body, it's only fair if you choose to evolve or not. So Storm, what do you want to do? Do you want to fight Surge's Raichu the way you are now or do you want to evolve and be like him?" Nya smiled, happy that her little Ashie is letting the Pokemon itself decide, most Trainers would just evolve their Pokemon whenever _they_ wanted to, the Pokemon had no say in it.

Storm looked at the Thunderstone cautiously, he was debating. _Me? A Raichu? Gaining more power does sound tempting... but..._

Suddenly, Storm whipped the stone out of Ash's hand with his tail. _**"Ash, listen to me and listen to me good: I will not, repeat, will ABSOLUTELY NOT evolve into that fat orange mouse! I've made a vow that day when I almost died, I promised myself that I will show them that even a small Pikachu like myself CAN beat a fully evolved Raichu, but that won't work if I evolve too. So please Ash, let us fight them once more and this time I won't back down!"**_

Ash smiled widely at this new resolve Storm was having. "Than it's agreed; we'll both face Lt. Surge and his Raichu again and we'll be sure to win."

_**"That's right! Uh... but first... I'm going to take a little nap."**_ Storm said weakily as he passed out on the bed.

"We should let Storm rest, once he's recovered, we're taking on the Gym again." Ash said filled with renewed determination.

_** "Aw, that was so beautiful what Storm said. I should record these moments."**_ Nya said with tear felt eyes.

While asleep, Storm was dreaming about that Raichu again back the Chu Clan.

_*Dream*_

_ Hot tears filled my eyes as I watched in hapless horror for Raichu's giant foot to come down on me and finish me off for good._

_ "DON'T YOU DARE!" a sudden voice and powerful electric wave stopped the Raichu._

_ Everyone turned to see who it was. The being who saved me came in front of me and glared at the Raichu. It was my Memma; she's a Pikachu._

_ "You have no right hurting and trying to end my mon's life!" she snapped at him._

_ It was very bold and stupid to stand up to Raichu, because he is the leader of the Chu Clan. The strongest of the Chus will become the leader, he's become the strongest ever since he found a rare Thunderstone two months and four days ago. Raichu made a rule that any Chu who's weak must be disposed of immediatly._

_ "I am the leader of the Chu Clan. I made the rule if we have any weak links they must be cut off immediatly, because if other clans and packs find out we are weak, we will not survive out here. Why do you defend this weakling trash?"_

_ "He's MY CHILD! I would NEVER let you kill him!" she snapped as electricity leaked from her cheeks._

_ "Heh, of course. Very well, I won't kill him, but he's exiled from the Chu Clan. A weak little Pichu like him have no room to be a part of the clan, if you don't want me to take his life, than let the other wild Pokemon do it. Chu Clan, move out!"_

_ "M-Memma..." I spoke out weakily to her._

_ "Don't worry my little mon, I won't leave you." she assured me as she nudged me lovingly._

_ "I'm not... weak... am I?" I wanted to cry._

_ "No you're not. Raichu's just too powerful and blinded by arrogance to see that, don't worry, someday you'll be strong enough to show him that a Raichu can still lose to a Pichu or a Pikachu." she said sweetly._

_ I nodded, new determination filled me. "I promise Memma, I'll train everyday and show him that I can beat a Raichu without some stupid Thunderstone."_

_ "I'll be rooting for you my little child."_

_ *End dream*_

Storm opened his eyes groggily, till in the Pokemon Center's bed. Ash, Misty and Brock were gone, probably outside getting some drinks and planning on a strategy for the upcoming battle.

Storm looked at the ceiling as he remember his promise to both his Memma and himself.

_**"It's a hard life out there, isn't it?" **_Storm jumped when he heard someone else in here, to his relief; it was only Mew... wait... why is Mew here without her Meowth disguise? She's usually with Ash.

_**"Oh Mew, I'm sorry I didn't see you."**_ Storm apologized.

_**"Hee, hee, it's fine young Pikachu. Ashie is just getting some drinks with Brock and Misty, so I decided to check up on you."**_ she smiled as she floated above him.

This is the first time Storm had seen Mew less playful and a bit more serious, it's a bit unsettling really.

_**"I think I'm better now, I want to face Raichu and my fears. It's time I stop living in fear and start standing up to them." **_Storm said with eagerness.

_**"I'm glad you said that Storm, because Lt. Surge's Raichu knows one killer of a move that you and Ashie must beware of."**_ Mew warned with a playful smile... yeah, that seriousness didn't last long.

Storm looked at Mew curiously. _**"Oh? What's that?"**_

Mew giggled and said,_** "I'm not telling you, it's a surprise, just know it's a very powerful one so watch out."**_

Storm groaned that Mew refuses to tell him. Ash soon walked into the room. "You ready Storm?"

_**"Oh yeah! Let's kick some Raichu's tail!"**_ Storm replied full of battle spirit.

Finally outside of the Pokemon Center, Ash, Storm, Mew back at Meowth, Misty and Brock made their way to the Gym.

"We're back!" Ash called bravely.

"So you want another rematch? You're a glutton for punishment. You didn't even make your puny Pikachu evolve, you haven't learned anything." Surge smirked cockly, believeing he'll easily pulverlize Ash again.

"I've learned a lot from this battle and believe me when I say we're not going to lose this time."

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Lt. Surge released his Raichu from the Poke Ball.

_**"Back for more, eh little Pikachu?" **_Raichu grinned evilly, making Storm cringe as he remembered all too well the same grin on the leader's face.

_**"Don't get cold feet now Storm, this is your chance to prove yourself."**_ Nya encouraged the little electric warrior, who nodded but was still nervous.

So now, Raichu and Storm stood their places on the opposite of the battle field once again.

"Alright Storm, be brave and let's work this strategy out." Ash said.

"A strategy eh? So you're planning a new way to lose? Go Raichu!" Lt. Surge commanded.

Raichu charged towards the tiny Pikachu. "Hit him with your Body Slam!"

"Get out of the way Storm!" Ash called.

Storm managed to move away from Raichu's gigantic (at least to him) body from crushing him.

"Now, since Dig won't help us here, use Quick Attack!" Ash called out.

_**"Let's see if you can match the speed of a Pikachu."**_ Storm said in confidence. The Pikachu sped across the field leaving a white streak behind him.

"Don't let him get away Raichu!" Surge yelled.

_**"Get back here you coward!"**_ Raichu yelled frustrated as he tried to hit Storm with his Body Slam only to constantly miss and hit the floor instead.

"It's working, just like you said Ash." Misty said excitedly.

"Right, Ash said that Lt. Surge evolved his Raichu too fast and it never learned the speed attacks it can only learn in the Pikachu stage." Brock agreed.

_**"Raichu's biggest flaw is that they're too slow if they weren't trainned enough as a Pikachu."**_ Nya smirked.

_**"Hey, you're not so scary after all, I don't know what I was so worried about."**_ Storm taunted after easily dodging all of the bigger mouse's attacks.

_**"Don't make fun of me! I'm much stronger than you'll ever be!"**_ Raichu spat angerily.

_**"You're stronger yes, but what good is strength if you can never hit your oppenent?"**_ Storm smirked.

"Raichu, shut it down with your Thunderbolt!" Surge demanded losing his cool.

_**"THUNDERBOLT!"**_ Raichu spread his powerful electric attack throughout the entire Gym in a depserate attempt of catching that speedy Pikachu.

Nya secretly protected Ash and his friends by forming an invisible psychic barrier around them until the out-of-control Thunderbolt stopped, leaving the Gym in smokes and ruins.

"The end of the match." Surge said smugly until he spotted a certain Pikachu unharmed with his tail sticking on the ground. "WHAT?"

"Nice going Storm, way to dodge that electric attack by using your tail as a ground." Ash said proudly.

_**"Your little lightning show won't get me anymore." **_Storm said to the Raichu, ready to make his move on Ash's command.

"Okay, I've had it. Raichu, it's time to use the trumph card." Surge said sinisterly.

_**"I thought you'd never ask."**_ Raichu grinned just as sinisterly as his Trainer.

"Uh-oh, becareful Storm, it looks like they're about use the move Memma warned us about." Ash said cautiously.

_**"I don't like where this is going."**_ Storm said nervously as he kept weary eyes on his evolved form, wondering what he's going to do.

"Take your position Raichu, I don't want you missing the little rodent this time." Surge said as though he's in the military.

Raichu grinned sinisterly as he crouched on all fours, taking careful aim at the Pikachu. _**"No matter how fast you are little Pikachu, you won't be able to get away from this attack."**_

_**"We'll see about that."**_ Storm challenged, though he was close to freaking out inwardly.

Nya kept her cat eyes glued to the scene, it's not everyday there's a Pikachu vs Raichu challenge with the Pikachu winning, and now Raichu's about to do that devasting attack, this is getting better and better by the second.

"Now, stronger than charging Tauros, faster than a Rapidash, use Volt Tackle!" Surge commanded.

"VOLT TACKLE?" this caught EVERYBODY off guard (except a certain psychic feline of course).

Raichu charged at Storm with powerful electricity covering his body; he was lightning fast that Storm had no room to dodge.

"Quick underground!" Ash quickly commanded.

Storm didn't hesitate as he hastly dug underground, but the Raichu wasn't done yet. The evolved mouse went underground after the little Pikachu still using Volt Tackle with the electricity spiraling out everywhere.

"STORM! GET OUTTA THERE!" Ash cried in horror not anticipating such a move.

Storm was now being chased underground by his evolved form using its devastating Volt Tackle on his tail.

"If Storm gets hit by that Raichu's Volt Tackle it's all over. Volt Tackle is the most powerful electric move out there." Brock warned.

"But Storm can't run forever, there's gotta be _something_ he can do to stop that Raichu's attack." Misty said worriedly.

Storm suddenly burst from underground along with the electric crazed Raichu close on his hide. Ash knew there was no way he could stop that Volt Tackle, so he decided to try and slow it down to hopefully soften it up enough for Storm to survive it.

"Storm, this is risky, but I'm trusting you have enough stamina for it. Turn about and use Iron Tail on Raichu's head from pointblank!" Ash called.

Storm, even though he knew it's risky, trusted his Trainer. The Pikachu's tail turned to steel and he jumped and slammed it right on the Raichu's forehead. The close range attack caused an explosion when it collided with the Volt Tackle, smoke was everywhere, covering everyone.

"Storm!" Ash called unable to see anything in the battle field until the smoke clears.

"Raichu!" Ash heard Lt. Surge called out for his own Pokemon.

_**"Be patient, the smoke will clear soon Ashie."**_ Nya said patiently. Easy for _her_ to say since she most likely already knew what happened.

As the smoke cleared, Ash could see the outline of a Pikachu and soon he saw Storm on the ground with static over his body.

"S-Storm... can you still fight?"

Storm opened his eyes and tried forcing his body to stand up. _**"I'm... trying... Ash... that attack... really did... a number... on me..."**_ he answered weakily.

Ash felt a bead of sweat fall down his chin, if it weren't for that Iron Tail at pointblank, that Volt Tackle would've taken Storm out for sure. Lt. Surge may have evolved his Raichu too fast, but he _did_ train it well, after all he isn't a Gym Leader for nothing.

Storm was able to stand but only on all fours and his body was trembling, he's not going to be able to take another hit.

When the dust and smoke finally cleared, Raichu was still standing. Luckily it seems the larger electric mouse was just as tired and hurt as Storm, he was struggling to remain standing, Volt Tackle does recoil damage to the user too, not to mention the severe headache the Pikachu's Iron Tail caused.

"Looks like this is a Sudden Death match. Whoever strikes first wins." Lt. Surge said after noticing the two electric mice were out of energy and will most likely fall to one more attack.

"Wow, a Sudden Death, those are really rare, especially in Gym Battles." Brock commented, wishing he brought an electric proof camera for this battle.

_**"Oooh, this is better than the movies."**_ Nya said feeling all giddy.

"Okay Storm, I know you're fast, but you'll have to becareful, one wrong move and we lose again." Ash said nervously. This will determine whether he'll get the Vermilion Gym Badge or end up having to re-train and re-match.

_**"I... won't lose... again. In the name of Pikachu... I will... defeat RAICHU!"**_ Storm was full of battle spirit, but his body is close to collasping, they better make this count.

_**"You're full of... spirit... little Pikachu... but I... have more power... and endurence... than your... tiny body." **_Raichu panted and challenged back.

"We must strike hard and now Raichu, use your quickest attack: Mega Kick!" Surge called.

Raichu launched himself like a rocket at the tired out Pikachu. Ash had a plan, he waited and waited until... Raichu's foot was just above Storm's head.

"NOW!" he yelled at the Pikachu.

As if already knew what his Trainer was planning, Storm suddenly dropped down to the floor making himself as flat as possible, causing the Raichu to miss and went totally overhead. Lt. Surge and Raichu both gasped in shock.

"Now's your chance Storm, Quick Attack!"

Storm wasted no time as he shot right at Raichu's belly as soon as he turned around.

"Iron Tail!"

And just for the grand finale, Storm moved his Thunderbolt to his steel tail to combine Iron Tail with Thunderbolt, sparking it while he slammed Raichu's face, both hurting _and_ shocking him. Raichu could no longer take it and collasped cold on the floor in defeat.

Everyone stood frozen for a few seconds before Raichu fainting registered in everyone's minds. **"RAICHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. PIKACHU IS THE WINNER."** the speaker on the electric board announced.

Ash jumped for joy as he ran to his exhausted Pikachu, who sat down in relief and fatigue. "You did it Storm! You've proven yourself and won!"

_**"I did it... I can't believe I actually did it. I've defeated a Raichu as a Pikachu, I'm so happy and proud."**_ Storm smiled happily as Ash picked him up.

_**"Way to go little Pikachu, my little Ashie is helping Pokemon like always, I'm so proud of you both."**_ Nya said with a proud smile instead of a playful one for a change.

Raichu soon woke up as Lt. Surge walked up to Ash and Storm. Brock and Misty walked beside Ash as Nya watched carefully.

"Well... what can I say? You're no baby Ash. Congratulations, you've earned the Thunder Badge." Surge said with a genuine smile as he gave Ash the hard earned Thunder Badge.

"Thanks. You see this Storm? This is more than just a badge, this is proof of your victory." Ash said as he showed Storm the badge.

_**"You did well little Pikachu, I guess it does take more than brute force to win a battle. Lt. Surge and I have a lot to learn."**_ Raichu said in a new respect for his unevolved counterpart.

"You've finally beaten a Gym Leader, congratulations Ash, Storm." Brock said proudly as he and everyone else, including Nya, clapped for them both.

"I can't say I've had a lot of faith in you, but I'm glad to see you were able to do it." Misty admitted.

Ash hugged Storm as the excited Pikachu let out a happy Thunderbolt, controling it enough not to hurt Ash but to give him a nice jolt of joy.

_**"We're shining like the stars Ash, I know we'll be the best."**_ Storm cheered happily.

"No kidding, I see a lot of challenges ahead, but I know we can beat them all together." Ash cheered happily back as the two laughed blissfully.

_**"That's my little Ashie, good thing I got this all on video, it'll make a great home movie."**_ Nya grinned slyly holding a video camera she apparently conjured up during the battle.

So now Storm finally got over his fear of Raichu and proved you don't need to evolve to win battles. What new challenges lie ahead for them now? I hear ships and yats are great this time of year... perhaps Mew could make a few arrangments for them to dock onboard.

_**"You better believe I will."**_ Mew grinned playfully as she giggled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Mew comes in with a very irritated Zorua*<em>**

**_Zorua: I said I was sorry for not giving you more screen time, you didn't have to turn me into a Pokemon!_**

**_Mew: Excuse me? I believe the title is "The Child of Mew" not "Pikachu"._**

**_Zorua: Anyway, Mew here is being a big baby. The Pikachu vs Raichu got a little too long so I had to divide the chapters and end it once the battle end. I apologize for those who were looking forward to the St. Anne episode._**

**_Mew: The readers can wait, but you better have more Mew and Ashie time in the next chapter or I'll turn you into a Growlithe's chew toy._**

**_Zorua: Anyway, let me know if you guys want Storm's backround during his time as a Pichu in the Chu Clan. I'll be more than happy to type it up and upload it._**

**_Mew: If you don't read and review, well let's just say you all will be joining Damion and trust me; you WON'T like it. Okay, see ya next time.  
><em>**


	8. Part 8: St Anne's Trials

_**Author: Shhh... Mew's looking for me. Anyway I just want to say; Merry Christmas. Think of this chapter as my early present to all you fans. Now some people wanted me to give Misty a Bug type despite her fear, so it gave me the perfect opportunity to do a little section about her fears. Also I've had a lot of votes not to do Storm's backround, so I'll either type it up later or just put it in flashbacks in later chapters.**_

_**Mew: Ohhh DarkFoxKiiiit, I know you're here somewhere.**_

_**Author: She's coming for me... guys, if I don't make it out alive; please remember me.**_

_**Mew: THERE YOU ARE!**_

_**Author: HELP ME!**_

_***Mew turns Author into an Eevee plushie*: You're so cute and cuddly this way. By the way; DarkFoxKit does not own me or any Pokemon or characters here, too bad because I like playing in her stories.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_**The Child of Mew**_

**Chapter 17, St. Anne's Pokemon Wonders**

Ash and Storm had conquered the Vermilion Gym, earned the Thunder Badge and are now having a little walk around the Vermilion City.

Nya (secretly a Mew) was giggling like crazy; she was dreamily looking at some of the biggest yachts on the port of the city.

Brock and Misty were also looking at those fancy ships and yachts just floating on the water as if taunting them.

"I would love to ride on one of those cruises." Misty daydreamed lying in the sun all day just watching the wide open ocean and the little occasional water Pokemon.

"But we could never afford a cruise." Brock sighed, bumming the red/orange hair girl out.

"Reality can really bum you out." Misty sighed.

"I would love to ride on that particular one." Ash pointed at one of the bigger yachts; it was called the St. Anne.

_**"Hmm, I don't believe we've seen this one yet before Ashie, must be new. Perhaps I could arrange a way for us to get onboard?"**_ Nya snickered.

"Hey, maybe we could get some new Pokemon on that ship. I hear a lot of Pokemon Trainers gather on the St. Anne, some battle, trade and there are even some merchants who sell Pokemon." Brock said as he imagined what Pokemon he could've gotten if they could ride the St. Anne.

_**"Well Ash, are you going to get Mew to get us onboard? I've never been out on the ocean before."**_ Storm asked curiously and a bit eagerly, wanting to see what's on one of those big, fancy boast humans called yachts.

Before Ash could answer; confetti was suddenly thrown at them, surprising everyone, even the Mew-Meowth who was focused on her child's answer.

"Congratulations! You dudes are way lucky! You just won tickets to an all deluxe sea cruise!" two what appears to be teen girls with yellow and orange hair and cheerleading clothing, cheered for them suddenly and coming out of nowhere.

Ash, Storm and Nya all sweatdropped as they immediately recognized them as Jessie and James (who is cross-dressing), but Brock and Misty seems oblivious.

"We give cool Pokemon Trainers tickets to the famous St. Anne for free. We saw you and thought you looked cool." Jessie said using a different accent.

"Cooool." James kept repeating in a high-pitch voice to sound like a girl.

The three already knew it was a trap. Brock and Misty may not know it was Jessie and James, but even they were suspicious as it was far too good to be true.

"Okay dudes, so here are your tickets." Jessie put the three tickets in front of their faces.

"Why are you giving them away?" Brock asked.

"We were going to give these to our boyfriends, but we've decided to give these to you since you're so cool, so please take these." Jessie said quickly literally shoving the tickets to Ash's hands.

"Now we must go, so have fun." Jessie and James 'danced' away.

Ash, Storm and Nya were speechless. Brock and Misty smiled eagerly.

"You sure you didn't brainwash Jessie and James Memma?" Ash asked the Mew-Meowth on his shoulder.

_**"I'm just as surprised as you are Ashie."**_ Nya confessed.

_**"Well, it's obvious that it's a trap. You sure we should go on the St. Anne?"**_ Storm asked.

"Come on Ash, stop staring into space and let's hurry on the St. Anne before it sails away." Misty shouted, she was already halfway there.

"Wait up Misty, Ash has the tickets!" Brock called after her.

_**"So what do you want to do, my little Ashie? You want to get on a different yacht that's not booby trapped, or do you want to take the bait and have a little fun with Team Rocket?"**_ Nya asked her child with that giggle.

Ash nodded and smiled, making the Pikachu nervous. "Let's play along, I did say I wanted to ride this ship, so might as well see what's going to happen. Besides, a normal cruise would be boring."

_**"I knew you were going to say that, this'll b**__**e fun."**_ Nya grinned.

_**"Why me? WHY?"**_ Storm whined haplessly.

"Oh relax Storm, nothing bad is going to happen." Ash smiled as he hurried over to Misty and Brock so they can board the St. Anne.

"Welcome aboard the St. Anne Trainers. Here you can battle other Trainers, trade and eat to your heart's content." A waiter said with a smile.

Onboard the St. Anne; inside was huge almost like a palace. There were Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers everywhere in here.

Misty smiled happily as she saw Pokemon Eggs on one of the merchant shops.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check this one out." she said as she ran over to the shop.

"Hey cool; it's a Pokemon Daycare Sale. We should see if we could get any new Pokemon here." Brock said to Ash.

"You two go ahead; Storm, Nya and I want to see if we can find any Trainers to battle. I'd like to test out Eon since she's never battled yet." Ash said as Brock nodded and went with Misty.

Misty's eyes shinned and Brock smiled widely as they saw many different kinds of Pokemon selections. The merchant told them the Pokemon Eggs that hatched already are put in the back where they have room to play and run around until somebody adopts them.

"These Pokemon Eggs were cared for from Trainers who didn't want them. We want to give these Pokemon a good home, so choose the one you want." The kind merchant said.

Misty couldn't decide which one she wanted.

"If you cannot decide you could try the Name Selection. Just push this button and the machine will draw a piece of paper with the picture of the Pokemon on it and we will give you that Pokemon, want to try your luck?" the merchant suggested.

"Sure, I'm willing to test my luck." Misty pushed the button, hoping it would give her something good.

A piece of paper came out of the slot and the merchant looked at it. "Oh wow, looks like you're getting_ this_ Pokemon."

Misty's eyes bulged when she saw it's a; Scyther. Not only is it a Bug type, it's one with BLADES for hands!

"Congratulations, Scyther is a rare one. This one is still young though." The merchant said with a happy face unaware of the bug phobia Misty has as she brought out a small Scyther.

The Scyther was only half of Misty's size; it's still a baby. _**"Are you my new Trainer?" **_it asked in an innocent voice that sounded like a little boy.

Scyther smiled as he jumped on the frozen girl to hug her and almost cut her hair with its blades. Misty passed out right there.

"Misty? Are you okay?" Brock asked in concern when she fainted on the ground.

"Look at that; the girl is so happy she fainted. Now how about you sir?" the merchant asked Brock and misinterpret Misty.

_**"Trainer? Wake up, no time for sleeping!" **_Scyther whined.

Suddenly a small puppy like Pokemon tackled down the door and escaped the room it was in with the rest of the young Pokemon.

"Stop that Growlithe! She's dangerous!" the merchant shouted when she saw the small yet aggressive Growlithe running around the ship.

Brock ran after the Growlithe in hopes of calming her down, leaving the unconscious Misty to the worried young Scyther.

Meanwhile, Ash, Storm and Nya were walking around the yacht.

"I wonder what kind of Trainer I should have my Eevee fight?" Ash wondered aloud.

_**"Hey look, those Trainers have Charmander."**_ Storm pointed at two boys bragging about their Charmander to each other.

"Hmm… I should let all my Pokemon battle at least one Trainer here. That way it'll show off the results of all that training." Ash smiled eagerly, he really wanted to test out his (current) team.

**"Might I make a sugg****estion, Ash?"** Dexter spoke from his pocket that surprised the young boy.

"Huh? Dexter… you don't usually talk unless I was scanning a Pokemon." Ash said as he picked up the Pokedex.

**"Yes because I can only speak during a Pokemon lesson, now listen! My ****scanners picked up Pokemon battles in the center of this ship, that's where you can find Trainers willing to battle."** Dexter answered.

"The center, eh? Let's go check it out." Ash smiled putting the Pokedex back into his pocket.

_**"Oh Ashie, I can see a **__**Raticate fighting a Starmie up ahead."**_ Nya spoke up excitedly.

"Hey you, do you want to battle?" another Pokemon Trainer kid asked Ash suddenly from behind.

Ash smirked and held up Eon's Luxury Ball. "I'd love to battle."

The Trainer threw out a Net Ball and it released a Poliwhirl.

_**"Ready for battle!"**_

Ash threw out the Luxury Ball and released the Spiky-Haired Eevee.

_**"Oh yeah!"**_

"Cool looking Eevee, but it won't stand up to Poliwhirl. Use Water Gun!"

"Eon, jump above the water and Tackle the rings of its belly like a target!" Ash commanded.

Poliwhirl shot out jet streams of water at the Eevee. Eon smirked as she jumped above the water and Tackle Poliwhirl right in the gut… or is that its mouth?

"Don't take that Poliwhirl, take that Eevee and use Double Slap!"

Poliwhirl slapped Eon silly. _**"**__**This is for Tackling me!"**_

_**"Hey! Quit it!"**_ Eon cried.

Eon managed to jump away from the slapping hands and shook her head before glaring annoyed at the Poliwhirl.

"Body Slam that tiny Eevee!"

Poliwhirl jumped and was preparing to land on the small Spiky-Haired Eevee.

"Get away with using Dig!" Ash commanded though how she's going to dig in a place with rugs instead of dirt is beyond him.

It turns out the St. Anne was built for Pokemon battles after all since Eon was able to dive underground.

Poliwhirl didn't have time to react when Eon jumped out from 'underground' and whacked him right in the head, causing it to faint.

"Oh Poliwhirl…" the Trainer sighed as he returned it back into the Net Ball.

"That was awesome Eon!" Ash cheered.

_**"That wasn't so hard." **_Eon smiled.

"Say now, that's a strong little Eevee you got there. What do you say you use it against my prized Raticate?" an aristocrat man said in eagerness, presuming to have watched that little scuffle with Eon and the Poliwhirl.

"Well… you up for another battle Eon?" Ash asked.

_**"More than ever Ash."**_ Eon smiled as she wagged her fluffy tail.

_**"This'll be entertaining. Let's get some popcorn as my little Ashie defeats this guy's h**__**airy rat."**_ Nya giggled as Storm sweatdropped.

_**"No thanks, I'll just take some Pecha Juice instead."**_ Storm remembered all too well how he overate popcorn and pay dearly for it.

The gentleman, whose name is Richard (made it up, they never gave him a name) released his Raticate from his Poke Ball.

_**"Who should I sink my teeth in this time?"**_ Raticate looked around aggressively.

"Eon, better watch out for that Raticate's fang." Ash warned.

_Aw I wish I could use Remi for this, she would love to show her evolved form a thing or two, but this'll be great experience for Eon._

Mew-Meowth and Storm were eating some snacks as they sit back and watched the show.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang attack!" Richard ordered.

_**"GRRAR!"**_ Raticate dived at the Eevee bearing its itchy sharp fangs.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!"

Eon sped pass the Raticate, leaving a white streak behind.

Raticate glared at Eon. _**"You can't get away!"**_

Raticate suddenly turned around and bit down with its fangs on the Eevee's poor tail, causing Eon to cry out in pain.

"Hang in there Eon! Fight back with your Tackle!"

Eon skull bashed (Tackle) Raticate right in the head as payback.

Raticate hissed, agitated that this little Eevee was causing him so much trouble. The Rat Pokemon knew this Trainer, Richard, would trade him away in a heartbeat if he failed to keep winning.

"Maybe Raticate's not as strong as I have thought…" Richard sighed and the Rat heard it, gasped before glaring harshly at the Spiky-Haired Eevee.

_**"YOU LITTLE PEST! HOW DARE **__**YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD! YOU'RE MAKING ME VERY ANGRY! You want to play with me? Then let's play little girl, ARE YOU READY!"**_ Raticate suddenly sprang at Eon so fast that she was already Tackle to the ground before she even realized what happened.

_That Raticate's getting desperate, better end this fast before Eon gets taken out. _Ash thought trying to figure out the best way to defeat a desperate Raticate.

"Counter with Quick Attack!"

Eon and Raticate were going head-to-head with Tackle/Hyper Fang and Quick Attack.

_**"Don't patronize me!"**_ Raticate snapped.

_**"Calm down you sound like a Loudred all the way in Hoenn!"**_ Eon snapped back, having her big sensitive ears pulled back from the Rat's shouting.

Eon ducked out of the Raticate's incoming Hyper Fang attack and used Tackle right under him! Sending the rat straight into the wall.

Raticate hissed as he desperately made his way towards the Eevee.

"Okay Eon, just a little more…" Ash said.

"That's enough; let's just call it a draw." Richard said suddenly as he returned the injured Raticate back into his Poke Ball.

_**"Aw, Ashie was going to win."**_ Nya pouted.

_**"Talk about anti-climatic."**_ Storm snickered.

_**"Hey Ash, how'd I do**_?" Eon asked.

"You did really well Eon, especially considering that was your first battle." Ash smiled as he petted her. Eon wagged her fluffy tail in content.

"Ash! Look out for that-!" Brock shouted from nowhere and Ash was suddenly on the ground with something on him.

Ash blinked and saw a Growlithe jumping off him and running off.

"Brock? What's going on with that Growlithe?" Ash asked after getting up.

"I don't know, it just ran off and someone has to catch it." Brock explained briefly.

_**"Oh dear, it seems this poor little Growlithe is still a pup and she's terribly afraid."**_ Nya said coming up to her child.

_**"Afraid of what?"**_ Storm asked curiously.

_**"The one who wants to adopt her is apparently a rich and greedy person who only wanted her because of the Canine Fights."**_ Nya said grimly, despising those types of people.

"Canine Fights? You mean those fights to the deaths for dog Pokemon? That's horrible! We have to go find her now before that person does." Ash said suddenly that surprised Brock and he soon realized Ash must've talked with his Pokemon and they told him about the Growlithe's problem.

"Canine Fight? Ash, we better hurry and find that Growlithe."

Nya pointed over at another stand. _**"The Growlithe is going that way, if you and Brock hurry you can catch her there."**_

"Nya says the Growlithe is going that way, let's go!" Ash pulled Brock's arm before the former Gym Leader could protest.

Right at the same time the Growlithe ran right in front of them. Brock reacted fast as he dived right on top of the runaway fire pup.

"Calm down little Growlithe; I'm not going to hurt you." Brock said calmly to the struggling and whimpering pup.

_**"No! I don't want to go with that man! Please!"**_ Growlithe cried.

Even though Brock can't understand her, he knew she didn't want to go with the man who only wants her for Canine Fights. "I promise I won't let that man take you, just relax, calm down."

While Brock tries to calm down the Growlithe, Storm and Nya giggled as they saw James in a waiter's uniform talking to a merchant.

_**"Oh Ashie, you've got to see this."**_ Nya giggled.

Seeing that Brock was handling the Growlithe, Ash decided to see what's got his Memma and Pikachu laughing so much.

Ash blinked when he saw James looking at a Magikarp in a fish tank.

"What do I do, eat it?" James asked the merchant.

"You see how healthy it is?" the merchant chuckled as he took it out of the tank, making it flap around wildly and dropped it in James' arms.

"Oh wow it certainly is lively."

The merchant then put a hand on his side and whispered something to James that Ash couldn't hear, but James repeated it out loud.

"Gold mine?"

The merchant whispered again but this time Ash heard something: "1000 eggs at a time… every one of those… that's a billion Pokemon."

It wasn't a clear message, but Ash was starting to understand and he chuckled. _James is getting conned._

"You can sell one Magikarp for $100…" the merchant went on telling James how the Magikarp can lay golden eggs and he can sell each of them for a lot of money (liar).

It wasn't long before James was suckered into buying the Magikarp for about $500, using all of his own money and probably Jessie's too… she's not going to be too happy about this.

_**"Wow… it's too bad he didn't know Magikarp is a very weak Pokemon and cannot lay any golden eggs."**_ Storm chuckled.

"Maybe not, but it does evolve into a very strong Gyarados later, if one has enough patience to raise one." Ash said.

_**"Aw, isn't that cute? Nothing like a boy and his Growlithe."**_ Nya cooed.

Turning back to Brock, Ash and Storm were surprised to see the Growlithe not only calmed down but is now licking his face affectionaly.

"Hey Brock, it looks like Growlithe really likes you." Ash said.

"Yeah, she's actually a Timid nature, that's why she was running away from that man." Brock said while petting her.

_**"Please, can I just stay with you? I can tell you're a good Trainer." **_Growlithe asked Brock, not knowing yet that humans usually can't understand Pokemon.

"Hey Brock, the Growlithe wants to join you." Ash translated.

"Is that really okay?" Brock questioned.

Growlithe answered by wagging her fluffy tail and licking his face.

Brock laughed as he took out a Luxury Ball he bought in one of the stands earlier.

"Okay, get into this ball and you'll be officially my Pokemon." Brock said.

Growlithe tapped her head on the Luxury Ball and it turned her into red energy and sucked her right in. The ball didn't even budge before it _*click*_.

"From now on; I'm calling you Flare-Fang." Brock announced.

"By the way Brock, where's Misty?" Ash asked.

Brock sweatdropped as he remembered the Bug phobia girl passing out with a young Scyther on her… uh-oh.

Ash, Brock, a laughing Mew-Meowth and Pikachu found Misty still unconscious with the young Scyther fretting over her.

_**"Why is my Trainer sleeping? I can't wake her up!" **_the Scyther cried.

_**"Aw, how cute; a Scyther worried about his Bug phobic Trainer."**_ Nya giggled.

_**"Uh… is Misty going to be okay? Talk about a bad draw**_." Storm sighed. Brock had filled them in on Misty's little draw since she couldn't decide what Pokemon she wanted to get and ended up with a_ Scyther_ of all things.

Misty soon started opening her eyes and saw her friends looking at her.

"You okay Misty?" Ash asked.

"Uh? A-Ash? Oh I had a terrifying dream that I got a really big Bug Pokemon…" Misty started to say until said Bug Pokemon suddenly came to her face all giddy.

_**"You're awake! Hooray!"**_ Scyther cheered.

Misty screamed her lungs out when she saw Scyther.

"I DON'T WANT A BUG POKEMON!" Misty screamed.

_**"Huh? What's wrong with Bug?"**_ Scyther asked feeling hurt.

"Oh boy; it's like with Flutter all over again." Ash grumbled.

"I dislike Bug Pokemon! They're all creepy and disgusting!" Misty cried loudly.

Scyther looked as though he's about to cry. _**"Trainer don't like me because I'm a Bug?"**_

"Misty, Scyther has feelings too." Ash scolded.

_**"Mew, could you get rid of Misty's fear of bugs?"**_ Storm asked the Mew-Meowth.

_**"Getting rid of one's fear isn't easy, I can't do it, the person themselves has to overcome it. I usually help my little Ashie by putting him into those kinds of situations."**_ Nya answered.

"Misty, if you don't want Scyther than just put him back in his Poke Ball and give it back." Brock said.

_**"Trainer no like Bugs because Bugs were mean to her! I, Scyther, will help you get rid of that fear!"**_ Scyther was suddenly pumped instead of sad.

"Uh… why's Scyther suddenly pumped? Did it use Focus Energy?" Brock asked Ash, seeing he's the only human boy around that could understand Pokemon language perfectly.

Ash sweatdropped and said, "Scyther wants to help Misty get rid of her fear of Bugs."

"It can help but leaving me alone!" Misty snapped.

"Nya, maybe there's a way you could help after all." Ash smirked as he whispered his plan to the Mew-Meowth's ears. Nya's expression went from shock to happy mischief in a blink of an eye.

_**"Oh Ashie, I had no idea you would do this willingly, that last time I did this to you, you shut yourself from me for a week."**_ Nya giggled eagerly.

_**"Uh Ash… what exactly are you going to be doing with Mew?"**_ Storm asked cautiously, already sensing an incoming deadly Mew Game.

Ash looked at Brock and said, "Hey Brock, there's a new attraction that's for both Trainers and Pokemon. Misty will have to stay here until she accepts Scyther."

"Uh… is that a good idea Ash?" Brock asked in concern.

"Trust me; this'll be fun." Ash winked.

Nya's body glowed in blue aura as she used her powerful Psychic ability to change the dimension around Ash, Storm and Brock.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18, How To Face Your Fears<strong>

Ash opened his eyes to find himself as a blue Shiny Mew. Looking around the young Shiny Mew saw his all Pokemon were out too: Storm, Konoha, Scorch, Kooper and Eon.

_**"Where's Gale?"**_ Ash asked.

_**"Ugh, the lazy Pidgeotto complained he's too tired to face another one of my games, so I decided to let him sleep."**_ Mew sighed.

_**"That's almost… kind of you. Usually you'd just force it on him." **_Ash looked at the Mew in curiosity.

Ash giggled when he saw Brock was turned into a male Audino, the Unova version of Chansey. Audino-Brock also had all his current Pokemon out: Iron-Stone, (Onix), Gravelo (Geodude), Biter (Zubat) and his newest edition: Flare-Fang (Growlithe).

Mew, in her original pink kitten form, was floating above them.

_**"Ash? Why are you a blue Mew? And where in the Distortion World are we?" **_Storm demanded.

"_**Watch your language little Pikachu!"**_ Mew scolded.

The area they were in looked like in the middle of the ocean; nothing but wide open water, not signs of land anywhere, yet they were all standing on top of the sea as if it were land itself (please refrain from making any religious jokes).

Audino-Brock looked at himself in his reflection and let out a loud scream, making everybody in the area wonder if Audino can learn Screech?

_**"WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? I'M A PINK CREATURE!"**_ he cried. Indeed; Brock is now a pink creature with large ears, cute little blue eyes and a white fluffy tail.

_**"Memma, why is Brock an Audino?"**_ Ash asked curiously to the bigger pink Mew above him.

Mew giggled and answered; _**"When I used my powers to sent us here; I must've accidently turned any human into the Pokemon they would've become if they were born like that."**_

_**"So Brock… fits an Audino? I guess that makes sense since he cares for everyone, especially Pokemon." **_Ash nodded.

_**"Master Brock, it seems we've been transported to some kind of ocean dimension."**_ Iron-Stone said to the still freaking out Audino.

_**"And you've been transformed into a Pokemon."**_ Gravelo said trying to hold back the laughter.

_**"Brock, would you calm down? I say; this place could use a makeover with some land if not a good dark cave."**_ Biter spoke almost like a sophisticated person.

_**"I just came on the Team and now I'm in the middle of the ocean? Oh… I hope I don't fall in and drown."**_ Flare-Fang said nervously, her orange fur shaking.

Audino-Brock turned back to his 'talking' Pokemon_**. "You… you're all talking! How can this be?"**_

_**"Brock; it's because you're a Pokemon yourself now. Wouldn't it be natural that you can understand other Pokemon too?"**_ Gravelo said.

While Audino-Brock and his Pokemon try to come to terms with what's going on; Ash turned back to his own Pokemon. They weren't nearly as confused or surprised since they've already expected something like this, but they still like to know what's going on.

_**"Okay, so what is it this time?"**_ Scorch asked, tapping her foot on the water as if it doesn't bother the Fire type.

Konoha couldn't help but smile fondly when he saw Ash as the blue Mew again; he looked just like he did when he first saw him seven years ago; only now he's a bit bigger and older.

_**"Misty's fear of Bugs are really getting on my nerves, not to mention it hurts other Bug type's feelings. So I've decided to have Memma teleport us into Misty's subconscious mind's dimension."**_ Ash explained as his long tail swished around playfully.

_**"Wait, so you mean to tell us that this is Misty's mind?"**_ Eon said, astounded by this phenomenal.

_**"In a matter of speaking; this is her ideal world of imagination. Seeing how Misty loves Water Pokemon, I suppose the ocean scenic fits it perfectly for her." **_Ash said.

_**"So what are we suppose to do? I like it here." **_Kooper smiled, being a Water Pokemon himself he enjoys the scenery despite not being able to dive in the water for whatever reason.

_**"Somewhere in her mind lies the fear of all Bug types, if we could find the root of all that fear and destroy it…"**_ Ash started to say.

_**"Then that should be able to cure her Bug phobia, right?"**_ Eon finished, hoping that was true.

Ash shook his head_**. "I wish it was that easy. Even if we did find it; it'll be impossible to destroy unless Misty herself faces up to it."**_

_**"And how are we going to do that?" **_Storm asked.

_**"I think I get it now; if we could find Misty in this subconscious world and take her to face her fear; then it'll cure her phobia."**_ Audino-Brock said suddenly, surprising Ash and his Pokemon, except Mew who probably already saw him calm down and came over.

_**"Brock? You're not freaking out about this?"**_ Ash asked in surprise.

_**"I freaked out enough when I saw myself as an Audino. I don't know if this is real or a dream, but if it's for Misty I'm willing to help. My team are willing too, no matter what form I'm in."**_ Audino-Brock put on a determined expression on his cute face as he pointed back at his four Pokemon.

_**"It'll be an honor to work with Mew and the Child of Mew."**_ the timid Growlithe spoke loyally.

Ash could hardly believe that Brock and his Pokemon were taking all this so well.

_**"Alright, we should start looking. I say; maybe I should use my Supersonic to help find the fear, what do you say ol chap?"**_ Biter suggested.

_**"Biter… I find it strange how you're talking like that, but go ahead. See if you can find any signs that appear to be fear."**_ Audino-Brock said.

_Memma, how is Brock taking this so well? I know most humans would have a mental breakdown instead of just simply accepting it._Ash mentally asked the bigger Mew.

_Brocky thinks this is a dream caused by induced illusions from a Pokemon's Hypnosis attack he may have accidently fell under._ Mew mentally answered back.

That would explain it; Brock thinks it's all a dream so he might as well have some fun with it while he's here.

_Either that or he's in denial._ Ash musingly thought to himself.

Biter's sonar waves from Supersonic somehow changed the peaceful scenery. Each time the waves passed something it turned the peaceful ocean into a sudden typhoon!

_**"Uh… maybe Biter shouldn't use Supersonic here." **_Flare-Fang said nervously after seeing the ocean turning violent all of a sudden.

_**"Ah, Supersonic would not do any good here. Master Brock may have to try someone else for this, eh?"**_ Biter sighed and stopped sending out the waves and the ocean soon started calming down.

_**"What affects the mind? If we could just imagine what Misty would think fear looks like."**_ Mew said, being a Psychic type and all the mind is her specialty.

_**"Memma's right; we need to find something that Misty fears the most here, that's how we'll find it."**_ Ash said.

_**"Well if we're looking for a solution to her Bug problem; perhaps we should be looking for a bug?"**_ Storm suggested.

Audino-Brock's ears suddenly perked up. _**"Huh? I heard something that sounded like… hissing."**_

_**"Of course; Audino have extremely good hearing. Perhaps Brock here could lead us to it."**_ Konoha said.

_**"And how do you know about a Pokemon from all the way in Unova?" **_Kooper demanded.

Konoha glared at the Squirtle. _**"Unlike **_**some**_** Pokemon I actually study on Pokemon from other regions during my time at Oak's Lab!"**_

_**"Well if it is Misty's fear of bugs, then follow me."**_ Audino-Brock said as he started walking with the group of Pokemon behind him.

_**"Hey Scorch, how come you're not afraid of the water? I mean every other Charmander I've seen are always in hysterics whenever they're near a drop of water."**_ Eon the little Spiky-Haired Eevee asked the Shiny Charmander curiously while they were following the human-turned-Audino.

Scorch smirked at the only other female in Ash's current team._** "Two reasons young Eevee: #1, none of this is real so the water will have no effect on my tail flame. #2, I've been stranded out in the rain for a long time, long enough not to cry over a little water."**_

_**"Wow, you're cool."**_ Eon's black eyes shined apparently admiring the Shiny Charmander's bravery around water.

_**"It looks like Eon and Scorch are getting along." **_Ash said while floating behind Brock; it was much easier levitating instead of walking with those big feet.

_**"If only Konoha and Kooper could too; they look like they want to strangle each other."**_ the Pikachu sighed looking at the Bulbasaur and Squirtle having a glaring contest with each other.

_**"I can't get over the fact that I can actually hear Pokemon talking, if only I could understand them in real life too."**_ Audino-Brock sighed.

_**"Hmm… maybe you can if you really want to Brocky."**_ Mew giggled.

_**"Oh you think so?"**_ Audino-Brock obviously didn't know Mew was a legendary Pokemon or just didn't care since he thinks it's a dream.

_**"Memma, Brock never grew up with Pokemon, so the only way for him to understand Pokemon is to either turn him into one or convert his mind to be able to understand both human and Pokemon language."**_ Ash said, which of course Mew never did for him, he had to learn Pokemon language the hard way.

_**"I think your human friends should be able to understand us, that way you're not always the translator."**_ Storm nodded.

_**"I won't do anything to them unless you allow it my little Ashie."**_ Mew promised, not wanting to upset her child unless it's just for fun.

_**"I'll think about it."**_ Ash said.

_**"Master Brock, I see something up ahead."**_ Gravelo the Geodude pointed out ahead.

_**"Ah, I see it too."**_ Iron-Stone the Onix's longer body stretched higher and able to see further distance.

"_**What's there? What do you see? Is it scary?" **_Flare-Fang asked nervously.

_**"Could it be the sound I've been hearing? It's getting louder."**_ Audino-Brock asked to his two Rock/Ground types.

When all the Pokemon got closer, everybody gasped. Even Mew was shivering in discomfort; for the fear of Misty turned out to be; Genesect, the legendary Bug type from Unova, created by an organization called Team Plasma a long time ago.

_**"But how? How could Misty have ever heard let along seen Genesect if it's ALL the way in UNOVA of all things?"**_ Ash cried, being a Psychic type himself, despising nasty Bug types like Genesect.

Mew closed her eyes for a second before answering; _**"I see it. Misty and her family went to Unova on vacation when she was only six years old. Apparently those people called Team Plasma created this Pokemon and it escaped from their Lab. Misty got lost in Pinwheel Forest and accidently ran into Genesect, it attacked her but her sisters managed to get their own Pokemon to fend it off. That's how Misty became terrified of Bug type Pokemon."**_

_**"How terrible; a childhood trauma caused Misty to be like that towards Flutter and Scyther." **_Eon said sadly with her ears lowered.

Audino-Brock and Ash were the only two Pokemon who were previously humans and therefore not use to battling like this, so they decided to stand back to let their more experienced Pokemon to face this thing.

A scared little Feebas was swimming on the ocean… for once the water physics worked but only for this unattractive fish Pokemon.

_**"It's a Feebas… what's that thing doing here?" **_Kooper asked and looked at the Bulbasaur, _**"See! I do know Pokemon from other regions too!"**_

_**"You've got to get out of here, that horrid Bug is about to destroy everything here!"**_ the Feebas, sounding a lot like Misty, cried to the thirteen Pokemon.

_**"…MISTY?"**_ all twelve (excluding Mew since she already knew) exclaimed in shock that this Feebas was Misty.

A small Scyther appeared out of the air and landed in front of Audino-Brock and Feebas-Misty. _**"Don't worry Trainer Misty, I will protect you from this mean Bug!"**_

_**"Scyther? How did you get in here?"**_ Storm asked in shock that was on almost everyone else's minds.

_**"I'm not sure; I just saw you guys sleeping like Trainer Misty. I was worried so I wished to help her anyway I can and I just ended up here."**_ The young Scyther said.

_**"Ah, only people who are really determined to help cure the other's fear could've tapped into the Psychic energy that still lingered and used it to come in here." **_Mew smiled.

_**"I think this Scyther has the Jolly Nature."**_ Audino-Brock said with a sweatdrop at how cheerful this Scyther has been acting.

_**"S-Scyther? Why would you want to help me after all I've said to you?"**_ Feebas-Misty asked astounded by this little Scyther's determination to help someone he _just_ met.

_**"He's a Scyther; though aggressive in the wild, they tend to be very loyal to their Trainers and hate to give up."**_ Ash explained.

_**"Hey guys! I think the Genesect is about to do something**_!" Eon suddenly cried getting everyone's attention.

Genesect was hissing and made some other strange noises.

_**"That's it, that's the noise I've been hearing."**_ Audino-Brock said.

Feebas-Misty cried in fear. Ash and Mew backed away as they do are weak to Bug types and worried what this out-of-control legendary one would do.

_**"Scorch, that thing is x4 weak to Fire, maybe if you could just hit it with your Ember…"**_ Storm started to say to the Charmander.

_**"No, if Misty doesn't try to face up to it we can't do anything to Genesect; it's invulnerable to anything, including Fire."**_ Mew warned and was serious… Ash wished he could tape this since its very rare Mew was ever serious.

Genesect charged towards the terrified Feebas, but Scyther pushed Misty out of the way before it could reach her.

_**"Don't fear Trainer Misty, I will fight this evil Bug to protect you**_." Scyther said eagerly as he fearlessly faced up to the legendary Bug/Steel Pokemon.

_**"But Scyther you'll get creamed! You're just a young mon!"**_ the timid Growlithe called in concern for the young yet brave Scyther.

Scyther didn't seem to care if he's overpowered, he charged at Genesect with his blades. _**"SLASH!"**_ he tried slashing through the bigger Bug with his blades but it didn't even put a dent in it.

Genesect easily blasted the young Scyther away with X-Scissors, leaving an X mark on the poor Scyther's face.

_**"Ohhh… that evil Bug is tough."**_ Scyther said trying to stand back up.

_**"Please stop it Scyther! You're going to get hurt!"**_ Feebas-Misty was actually worried about the Bug/Flying type.

_**"Trainer Misty won't be afraid of bad Bug anymore!"**_ Scyther charged at Genesect again.

Genesect fired its powerful Techno Blast, sending the poor little Scyther badly injured on its back. No matter how hurt Scyther was, however, it kept getting back up and attacked.

_**"Why are you doing this? I didn't even like you Scyther**_." Feebas-Misty cried.

_**"Misty; Scyther is trying to help you. If you don't face up to your fear then Scyther will keep getting hurt, if not by Genesect then by your fear of Bugs."**_ Ash said swishing his long tail around.

_**"Ash is right; Scyther would do anything to protect their Trainers and if you don't do something now he'll sacrifice himself for nothing." **_Audino-Brock said seriously.

Feebas-Misty looked at the Scyther getting mauled by the Genesect; the very Pokemon type she feared the most is protecting her from the POKEMON that she was afraid of the most.

_**"Scyther… stop hurting him!"**_ she cried.

Genesect was aiming another Techno Blast and this time fired at everyone instead of just Scyther. The surprising incoming attack caught everyone, including Mew as she cannot read the fear's mind, off guard.

Feebas-Misty was the only one dodged the powerful attack and saw everyone else was incapacitated on the watery floor.

With Scyther finally out cold, Genesect walked up to the young Bug ready to crush its head and end its short life within a person's head.

_**"No stop… STOP IT!"**_ Feebas-Misty suddenly jumped from the water and Tackle Genesect. Somehow that Tackle actually did some damage, causing it to falter and stumble.

_**"That's it… Misty. Face up to your fear, it can't hurt you."**_ Ash smiled when he saw this.

_**"That does it! You've hurt my friends long enough. Flutter and Scyther, I'm sorry for being so mean to you just because of my silly fear of Bugs. I promise somehow I'll make it up to you, but after I banish this childhood fear from my mind for good!" **_Feebas-Misty jumped high and her body glowed brightly.

Everyone looked up from their lying positions in awe, even the unconscious Scyther managed to wake up in time to see Feebas-Misty glowing. It turns out the Feebas body Misty was in is evolving; the fish turned into a long serpent like creature with long hair.

When the glowing faded, Misty came back down into the water and revealed to have evolved into Milotic; a beautiful Water Pokemon wanted by many.

_**"Wow Misty, not bad."**_ Audino-Brock couldn't help but whistle.

_**"Never again will you cause pain and fear to me or anyone else. The next time I see you in real life; I'll be sure to take you down instead of running away like a coward."**_ Milotic-Misty said in renewed determination.

_**"Misty, you need some help destroying this thing?" **_Ash asked after recovering from that Techno Blast. The other Pokemon soon recovered too and were eager to blast that Genesect as payback.

_**"What are friends for? EVERYONE ATTACK!"**_ Misty shouted as she summoned a huge wave from the ocean under them, presuming using Surf.

"_**HELPING HAND!"**_ Eon still had no long range attack so she sends her energy to everyone else to boost their own long range attacks.

"_**DRAGON RAGE!"**_ Scorch shouted shooting pure energy shaped like a dragon from her maw.

_**"RAZOR LEAF!"**_ Konoha shot out sharp leaves from his bulb.

_**"WATER GUN!"**_ Kooper shot out jet streams of water from his mouth.

_**"THUNDERBOLT!"**_ Storm shot out his powerful electric blast from his red cheeks.

_**"PSYCHIC!"**_ both Mew and Ash focused their Psychic energy and shot it out at the enemy.

_**"SHADOW BALL!"**_ Audino-Brock felt the instinct and used it; shooting out a dark purple ball of ghostly energy from his palm.

_**"ROCK THROW!" **_both Iron-Stone and Gravelo threw rocks from… wherever it is they get rocks from and I mean huge boulders not small pebbles.

_**"SUPERSONIC!"**_ although usually used for confusion purposes only, Biter knew a supersonic screech can mess up one's mind and that includes _this_ Genesect.

_**"FLAME BURST!**_" Flare-Fang shot out a huge fire ball from her mouth.

All the attacks hit Genesect at once, it exploded in a bright flash of light; blinding everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19, Team Rocket on Board<strong>

_Why is everything suddenly so dark? Genesect just exploded in light and now… it's black. What happened?_ Ash thought nervously not being able to see anything.

_Hey Ashie, just open your eyes and you'll see what just happened._ Ash heard his Memma giggling in his head.

Ash didn't know he had his eyes closed; he just thought everything around him went black. Slowly blinking his eyes opened; Ash saw he was back on the St. Anne and he was human again. Storm the Pikachu and Mew as a Meowth were the only Pokemon outside of their Poke Balls… no wait, Scyther was still out too.

Brock was human again and so was Misty, they all just opened their eyes after realizing they were closed and looked around to see they were back out in reality.

"What just… happened? Did we just wake up from a… dream?" Brock asked looking around and was glad he wasn't a pink cute Pokemon with a fluffy tail.

"It feels like I just woke up from a long hibernation." Misty said then looked at the young Scyther.

"You… you wanted to help me, right?"

Scyther smiled and nodded. _**"Of course; I'd do anything to help Trainer Misty."**_

"That's so sweet of you Scyther." Misty hugged him without actually cringing from the fact she's touching a Bug Pokemon. Looks like she's been cured.

_**"Aw, that's so sweet and something I never thought I'd see." **_Storm smiled.

"No kidding, it's a good thing she's finally over that fear." Brock agreed.

Suddenly Ash noticed something. "Hey Brock… Misty… did you just understand Storm and Scyther?"

Both humans blinked before gasping when they realized they did indeed understand them. They've been so use to talking to them in Misty's mind that they forgot they normally couldn't.

"Memma, did you do this?" Ash looked at the giggling Meowth on his shoulder.

_**"Maaaybe. I just didn't like it when they kept trying to use you as a translator."**_ Nya answered.

"Huh… from what I gathered that 'Meowth' of yours seems to be some kind of powerful Psychic type Pokemon that can use Transform like a Ditto, amazing." Brock said looking at the laughing 'Meowth'. It's apparent that Brock and Misty didn't know much about Mew, not that many did in the first place, only Pokemon maniacs or professions would know anything about the rarest of all Pokemon.

"But this is awesome; now we can understand what our Pokemon are saying." Misty smiled.

_**"Trainer Misty, if you would take me, I promise to always protect you from any other mean Bug or other type Pokemon."**_ Scyther said loyally.

"It's a deal… Blade." Misty smiled and gave the nickname; Blade to her Scyther.

_**"Blade… I like that name."**_ Blade smiled as Misty took out a Net Ball the merchant gave to her earlier.

"This will be your new home." Misty said as Blade tapped the Net Ball and it sucked him inside and *clicked*.

So now Brock and Misty have a new Pokemon each: Flare-Fang the Timid Growlithe and Blade the Jolly Scyther.

"I'm surprised that if everything that happened with Misty actually _did _happen, that nobody else seem to have noticed us unconscious or something." Brock said noticing the people not even noticing them.

"That's because Nya here can change people's minds and their memories if she wishes." Ash pointed at the Mew-Meowth on his shoulder, who smiled playfully.

"Wow… what kind of Pokemon is Nya anyway?" Misty asked curiously.

Before Ash could even think of an answer, that gentleman Richard came towards them.

"Hey you're the boy I battled today, that was some Eevee you've got there. What did you think of my Raticate?"

_**"Oh great, rich folks always have to spoil the surprise."**_ Storm pouted, wanting to have seen if Ash would've told Misty and Brock that Nya is actually Mew, despite already seeing her true form they seem to not know what she really is.

"Uh… your Raticate's pretty good sir, got lots of guts." Ash said.

"In that case I'll be forward; would you like to Trade your Eevee for my Raticate?" Richard asked.

Ash shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't like trading my Pokemon, besides I already have a strong Ratatta."

"Oh that's too bad, maybe next time." Richard sighed disappointed as he walked away.

Suddenly Ash's stomach grumbled. "Oh man… we haven't eaten anything since the Gym Battle with Lt. Surge. Let's go to the buffet table."

"Great, after all that battling with a Legendary Fear Bug, I could use a good meal." Misty smiled.

"Me too." Brock agreed.

_**"Ohhh I smell Pecha Pies over there, dips on the pies!"**_ Storm jumped from Ash's head and ran ahead.

"Wait Storm! Don't eat everything!" Ash cried running after his excited, Pecha Berry loving Pikachu.

So while Ash and his friends are enjoying a well-earned buffet, we're going to see what Jessie, James and Meowth are up to.

"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED!" Jessie screamed at James angrily.

"WHAT A DOPE!" Meowth yelled just as angrily.

"But don't you understand? Magikarp is a gold mine, even its Poke Ball is solid gold." James pointed at the 'golden' Poke Ball in his hand, no doubt the over expensive Magikarp was in there.

"IT'S JUST GOLD PAINTED!" Meowth scratched it to reveal it was just a regular Poke Ball painted gold.

"Magikarp is a no-talent Pokemon that can do nothing but flop around, how do you expect to sell it?" Jessie snapped.

James shook his head and said, "But Magikarp can evolve into the fierce Gyarados, even if it is useless now if we can train it, it'll be invaluable to us, right?"

"Gyarados? What makes you think a useless fish like Magikarp can evolve into anything like THAT at all?" Jessie obviously didn't know much about Pokemon.

"Actually James is right; Magikarp does evolve into Gyarados, but it takes a long time to train it just right. If Magikarp evolves through rage and anger alone like most Gyarados it'll just attack everything in sight, including its own Trainer." Meowth said.

"Ah, but if I can raise this Magikarp the right way… the possibilities are limitless." James smiled, despite paying a lot of money using his own and even Jessie's paycheck (he'll be sure not to tell her that if he wants to keep his teeth), it'll all be worth it if he could train it into a great Gyarados.

"Fine, if that Magikarp can really turn into this Gyarados, I'll forgive you. If not; YOU'RE GOING TO RETURN THAT FISH!" Jessie snapped.

Back with Ash and the gang; they were all pigging out. Nya was enjoying all sorts of food that she never had before since she rarely ate human made food. Storm was gobbling everything Pecha in sight, no surprise there.

"You ever wonder where meat comes from?" Ash asked out of the blue after taking a bite into some roasted chicken.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked eating some dumplings.

"Doesn't meat come from animals? But there are no animals here, only Pokemon… so does that mean if we're eating meat we're actually eating Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Brock was eating a sandwich and said, "You know, I think there are animals here you just never see them and somehow people can cook them into meat."

_**"Okay enough with breaking the fourth wall Ashie, I taught you better then that. You're suppose to shatter it to pieces not just crack it."**_ Nya snickered evilly.

"Ash… your Meowth is scaring me." Brock said nervously.

"She scares everybody." Ash sighed.

"Aw, that's not very nice." Nya pouted playfully.

Suddenly people were screaming; waiters and other 'employees' ripped off their shirts to reveal a black uniform with a big red 'R' in the middle. Each one wore some kind of machine on their backs.

"What the?" Brock and Misty turned around confused.

"Looks like the trap is sprung and we're out in the middle of the ocean." Ash sighed having already saw this coming the second they step foot into the yacht.

_**"Awww, they could've waited until I finished this yummy Pecha Cake." **_Storm sighed while licking the frosting on his furry yellow paw.

Jessie, James and Meowth stood up on the table, meaning they're the one leading the organization. They're the only ones wearing white instead of black (Meowth doesn't wear anything) and stood proudly as they spoke their motto.

"Now Team Rocket will proceed to take all your Pokemon." Jessie claimed.

Before anyone could retaliate, all of the Team Rocket members turned on their vacuum like machines specially designed to suck up only Poke Balls and started sucking up every Trainer's Poke Balls.

"Okay that's enough! If you want to take our Pokemon we'll just have to fight back. Storm, I hope you're ready to do some zapping." Ash spoke up, getting angry with Team Rocket taking everybody's Pokemon.

_**"I'm more then ready to blast them all the way to Rayquaza in Hoenn! They'll pay for messing up that yummy cake." **_Storm growled as sparks leaked from his red cheeks.

"The boy is right; we can't just stand by and let them do what they want!" the other Trainers agreed as they began releasing their Pokemon from their Poke Balls. Team Rocket tried sucking up as many as they could before the balls could open up, but some Pokemon already came out, ready to defend their Trainers and brethren from the criminals.

"Let's all work together! Gather all your Pokemon and get ready to fire!" Ash released all six of his team: Gale (after waking up from his nap), Konoha, Scorch, Kooper and Eon all ready to battle.

"Here we go!" Brock released: Iron-Stone, Gravelo, Biter and Flare-Fang.

"Everyone get ready to rumble!" Misty released: Sea-Star (Staryu), Aqua-Leo (Seel), Blossom (Oddish) and her newest edition: Blade (Scyther).

From there it was pure and utter chaos and destruction, it's a wonder how the ship itself didn't blow up from all this.

Storm teamed up with all his fellow Pikachu the other Trainers released and they all used Thunderbolt at once on Team Rocket.

Konoha teamed up with his fellow Bulbasaur and mercilessly whipped the evil organization with Vine Whip.

Scorch, the only Shiny Charmander in the Charmander group, barbequed Team Rocket with a lot of Ember.

Kooper and his fellow Squirtles drowned most of them with Water Gun.

Gale and the other Pidgeotto teamed up and created a huge tornado by combing their Gusts.

Eon, the only Spikey-Haired Eevee in the group... actually she is the only Eevee in the entire St. Anne; yeah Eevee are very rare Pokemon, but she still helped out by teaming up with other Normal types and kept using Tackle or Quick Attack.

Brock's and Misty's Pokemon teamed up with their fellow Pokemon too using their signature attacks on Team Rocket until eventually they were all blown out of the ship. Jessie, James and Meowth were defeated but they were still on board and hidden from the rest of the Trainers.

"That was a bit too easy; you'd think Team Rocket would've come up with a better plan then trap Pokemon Trainers on a ship." Ash said a bit disappointed and expected more of a fight.

_**"Aww, is Ashie not satisfied? I have a better game to play anyway, but your friends may not like it."**_ Nya had that gleam in her eyes that means: DOOM. It looks like that little scuffle with Team Rocket didn't satisfy the playful Mew either and she's about to do _something_ about it to pump up the risks.

"Uh-oh…" both Ash and Storm knew they were in for a stormy ride, too bad Brock and Misty are unaware of the danger they're about to be.

Nya snapped her fingers together and the ship suddenly got pushed by waves outside, starting to cause it to rock back and fort violently.

"What did you do Memma?" Ash demanded.

_**"Please don't tell me you've decided to sink this ship."**_ Storm begged.

_**"Aw, what gave it away?"**_ Nya pouted that the Pikachu guessed so quickly.

This answer drained all of Ash and Storm's color away from their faces. Brock and Misty didn't hear Mew-Meowth as they were looking outside the port holes along with everyone else.

The Captain told them the ship was unsinkable… yeah, like the guy who said that about the Titanic before_ it_ sank. In a blink of an eye; the Captain was already on a lifeboat… this caused everybody to start charging like wild Tauros at the lifeboats to get off the sinking ship.

"Ash, we have to get out, the ship's sinking!" Misty cried when she and Brock noticed the boy not going anywhere.

"We can't leave until we play the game." Ash sighed, knowing Mew would prevent them from leaving until they finish the game fair and square: **Escape the Sunken** **Ship** is what it's called.

**"It's a good thing I'm water proof."** Dexter commented from Ash's jacket pocket.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT GAME? WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!" both Brock and Misty cried loudly.

_**"Geez they're worse then Loudred!"**_ Storm cried having his sensitive ears in pain from their loud screams of panic.

"Well EXCUSE us for wanting to live." Misty snapped at the Pikachu.

Nya rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers again and Brock and Misty suddenly passed out on the floor.

_**"That should keep them quiet until the game starts. I've always wanted to see how one could escape from a sunken ship."**_ Nya giggled.

_**"You sure we won't drown?" **_Storm asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Memma does this all the time with me. If it looks like we can't make it out she'll just teleport us to safety." Ash reassured his worried Pikachu.

It wasn't long before everyone else got off the ship. Jessie, James and Meowth were too busy chasing down Magikarp's Poke Ball that went rolling across the ship and the waves tipped the ship over upside down. This caused everyone to fall on the ceiling.

_**"Wow everything is upside down."**_ Storm said dizzly after rolling on his head when the St. Anne suddenly tipped over.

Ash looked out the port hole to see they were indeed sinking; he saw a lot of Goldeen and Magikarp swimming around too. There were some Horsea swimming and one of them swam to the port hole.

_**"Hey uh… you need some help? You're in one of those metal things that's sinking; I thought most humans would be panicking, you seem awfully calm about it."**_ the Horsea said when it noticed how calm Ash was, clearly it saw a lot of other ships sinking and people panicking about it before.

"Nah, this is just a simple game we're playing we'll be alright." Ash assured the Horsea.

_**"Uh… okay I guess. Sheesh humans are weird sometimes."**_ the Horsea said before swimming away.

"Oh boy; when Brock and Misty wakes up they'll be panicking for sure." Ash sighed.

_**"Somehow I doubt it; I mean did you see how well they took everything when we went on that little adventure in Misty's mind?"**_ Storm said.

"Yeah but that was because they thought it was just a dream or something; this is the real deal now." Ash said.

_**"Ohhh, it looks like Jessie, James and Meowth didn't make it off the ship either. Looks like we have extra players here… this should be fun."**_ Nya smirked evilly.

As the St. Anne sinks deeper to the bottom of the sea, Ash and Storm got more and more nervous to the Mew's devious plan for this game.

Will they be able to get out of this with their sanity? Will they ever see dry land again? Of course they will, but the sanity part is the real question. Find out on the next Part of **The Child of Mew**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Author out of breath and hiding in some crates*: Hopefully Mew won't find me here. Quick, before she finds me again, I've got some questions for you people. Which of these two Fire types should Ash get later?<strong>_

_**A.) Ponyta**_

_**B.) Vulpix**_

_**I just can't decide. Which ever one you guys vote, the other will go to Misty, she needs a Fire type in her team too. If you choose Ponyta I'll have Larra give him one and if you choose Vulpix I'll have the Pokemon Breeder Brock was obsessed with (can't remember her name, I'll look it up later) give it to him instead of Brock since he already has Growlithe.**_

_**Mew: I see youuu.**_

_***Transform Author into a little Pichu*: Mew! Cut that out, I'm asking some important questions to the viewers!**_

_**Mew: I'm sure you are, but you didn't have to run away from me.**_

_**Pichu-Author: Anyway, be sure to vote which of those two Fire types should go to Ash and Misty later on. See ya next time... or better yet, see ya next year!**_

_***Mew picks up Pichu-Author and flies away***_


	9. Part 9: Mew's Game of the Sea

_**Author: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Yeah I know I'm a day late, but hey this is the first story I'm uploading in 2012.**_

_**Mew: Aw, already I miss 2011, I can't believe it's already gone.**_

_**Author: By the way, I've got lots of questions about how I'm going to do the Pokemon First Movie about Mew vs. Mewtwo and all that. You're going to have to wait until Ash gets all eight Gym Badges before the epic movie in my story, however there is a bit foreshadowing in this section about it.**_

_**Mew: Don't give too much away. Oh, and you, annea101, I saw your little comment on tempting fate. Just so you know; I'm watching you.**_

_**Author: Don't scare the readers Mew. Anyway, I know Genesect's history in my story is very different from the actual canon, but I have a reason for that so please don't make anymore comments about it.**_

_**Mew: A lot of you guys are voting for my child to have a Vulpix because you really like Ninetales, I do to. I also like Ponyta, the idea of my little Ashie riding on a fire horse during his travels really intrigues me.**_

_**Author: Anyway, it seems more people are voting for Vulpix, so for those who wants Ponyta you better hope the tally catches up to it before I get to that part of the story. Also I'm glad you readers are eager to see more, but I can't update very fast because I have two other stories just as long and I'm running out of inspiration. Anyway, I believe I've chatted long enough, Mew, if you please.**_

_**Mew: DarkFoxKit does not own me or any other characters here. Now on with the story!**_

_***Mew turns Author into a cute little Cyndaquil plushie to hug while she enjoys the story***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_**The Child of Mew**_

**Chapter 20, Escape The St. Anne**

_**Ash's current Team: Storm (Pikachu). Gender: Male. Nature: Quirky. Move set: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Dig.**_

_**Gale (Pidgeotto). Gender: Male. Nature: Hasty. Move set: Gust, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Sand Attack.**_

_**Konoha (Bulbasaur). Gender: Male. Nature: Adamant. Move set: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed.**_

_**Scorch (Shiny Charmander). Gender: Female. Nature: Sassy. Move set: Scratch, Ember, Metal Claw, Dragon Rage.**_

_**Kooper ( is a cool name for a Squirtle). Gender: Male. Nature: Impish. Move set: Tackle, Bite (this one is new), Water Gun, Withdraw.**_

_**Eon (Spiky-Haired Eevee). Gender: Female. Nature: Tackle, Helping Hand, Quick Attack, Dig.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misty's current Team: Sea-Star (Staryu). Gender: Unknown. Nature: Serious. Move set: Water Gun, Swift, Tackle, Harden.<strong>_

_**Aqua-Leo (Seel). Gender: Male. Nature: Lax. Move set: Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Headbutt, Icy Wind.**_

_**Blossom (Oddish). Gender: Female. Nature: Gentle. Move set: Absorb, PoisonPowder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder.**_

_**Blade (Scyther). Gender: Male. Nature: Jolly. Move set: Slash, Fury Cutter, Double Team , Wing Attack.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brock's current Team: Gravelo (Geodude). Gender: Male. Nature: Serious. Move set: Tackle, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Defense Curl.<strong>_

_**Iron-Stone (Onix). Gender: Male. Nature: Hasty. Move set: Tackle, Rock Throw, Dig, Bind.**_

_**Biter (Zubat). Gender: Male. Nature: Naïve. Move set: Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack.**_

_**Flare-Fang (Growlithe). Gender: Female. Nature: Timid. Move set: Bite, Flame Burst, Roar, Fire Fang.**_

* * *

><p>Ash, Storm the Pikachu and Nya the Meowth (secretly a Mew) were waiting for Brock to wake up.<p>

_**"I'm a bit nervous; I mean being on a huge ship upside down sinking underwater is a little nerve wracking."**_ Storm said nervously.

"We'll be fine Storm; Memma only wants to have fun not kill us." Ash said assuring as though he's done this many times before… which most likely he has.

_**"Alright Ashie; you know the rules. When Brock and Misty wakes up, I want you to explain it to them."**_ Nya said.

"Yes Memma."

It didn't take long until Brock and Misty woke up and looked around groggily until they realized they were still on a ship that was sinking!

"We have to get off this ship!" Misty cried.

"We're going to drown if we stay on board!" Brock cried.

_**"We could try to escape but it won't be easy, look out the window. The ship capsized and sank while you two were sleeping."**_ Storm sighed.

"NO! THE SHIP SUNK WE'RE DEAD!" they both screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" Ash shouted, getting the two panicked former Gym Leaders' attention.

"Now listen; we can escape but we'll have to work together." Ash said simply as if they weren't trapped in an upside down ship underwater.

"How can you be so calm Ash?" Brock yelled in his face.

_**"I've forgotten how most humans are easily frightened by these situations."**_ Nya sighed after putting some cotton in her cat sensitive ears to keep from going deaf.

"Why are you two so calm too? Can't you see we're UNDER THE OCEAN?" Misty yelled at the Pikachu and Mew-Meowth.

_**"Yes we know! Panicking isn't going to do any good, so just clam down, shut up, work together and get us out of here!"**_Storm snapped back while covering his sensitive ears as well.

"Okay, okay, now then… Storm is right we need to calm down and work together. Does anyone have any ideas where we should go for the best possible way to escape without drowning?" Brock asked.

"I have an idea; I remember building my own St. Anne once… it was a model of course, but I learned a lot about the ship. Since we're upside down we'll have to go to the bottom of the ship, cut a hole and use our Water Pokemon to escape." Misty said.

Ash nodded. "Sounds good, but we better hurry, the ship's leaking everywhere."

Indeed, when they were passing into another room there was water all over the place. "What if there's an exit down there?" Brock asked.

_**"We could try diving down to the deck." **_Nya suggested not at all afraid of getting wet.

_**"But if we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end… yeah, that's not going to be pretty."**_ Storm cringed at the thought of it.

_**"Maybe for you who needs oxygen to breath**_." Nya mumbled, luckily Misty and Brock either didn't hear or just ignored that suspicious comment.

"We could use our Water Pokemon to check out what's under there, that way we don't take risks of drowning." Ash suggested.

"Good idea Ash. Sea-Star, Aqua-Leo go!" Misty released her Staryu and Seel into the water.

"_**Yes Miss Misty? What do you ask of me?"**_ Sea-Star said in respect.

_**"Ohh, I wonder if this is a new game we're playing?"**_ Aqua-Leo clapped his fins together playfully.

"Aqua-Leo, stay focused. Now I need the two of you to look around underwater, tell us if you see anyway for us to get out of here." Misty ordered.

"_**Right away Miss Misty!"**_ Sea-Star said as it dived down.

"_**Okay, I'll go find a way out, just wait."**_ Aqua-Leo said before diving in after the Staryu.

After minutes of waiting, both the Seel and Staryu came back at the same time along with Jessie, James and Meowth! They dumped them on the floor.

_**"We found these three drowning, so we thought we should bring them up here."**_ Aqua-Leo said.

_**"Alas we couldn't find a way out Miss Misty."**_ Sea-Star sighed.

"That's fine, thanks for looking both of you." Misty said as she returned them back into their Poke Balls.

"Dang, Team Rocket looks terrible." Ash said feeling sorry for them.

"No kidding, I can't believe they were still on board the ship." Brock said.

When Jessie, James and Meowth saw their mortal enemies they quickly regained consciousness and took out their Poke Balls. "You twerps! Now we've got you cornered!"

"So you've followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea." Brock snapped, not liking how ungrateful they were after saving their sorry hides from drowning.

"Wait a minute, a Pokemon Battle here would just-!" Ash tried to say, but Jessie interrupted him.

"Shut it twerp and hand over all your Pokemon!"

_**"This is getting more and more fun."**_ Nya giggled.

"Storm zap em!" Ash commanded suddenly.

Before anyone else could retaliate, Storm let loose a powerful Thunderbolt, shocking everyone except Ash and Nya.

"Sorry about that, but we don't have time for a battle. We need to put our differences aside and work together to get out of here in one peace." Ash said after getting their attentions.

"You didn't have to zap me Ash." Misty hissed with her skin all charcoal.

"Why would we want to work with you troublesome kids?" James snapped.

"Yeah, we're not supposed to work with goodie-goodies like you." Meowth snapped as well.

"Okay, you can both work with us to survive or against us and drown with the rest of the ship, which do you prefer?" Ash snapped, losing his patience with them.

_**"Now Ashie, we're all players in this game, let's not be mean to the other players."**_ Nya said to her child like a true parent.

"Uh… Ash why is your Meowth talking like this is some kind of game?" Brock asked the boy.

_**"Because to her everything is a game, even life and death situations are games." **_Storm answered for his Trainer.

"Ash you've got one nut Meowth there… I like her, let's work together, maybe I'll get to know this cutie more." Meowth said looking dreamily at the Mew-Meowth not knowing what she really is.

_**"Listen carefully, I already have a Mon to take care of, I don't need a relationship with a cat who's been trying to steal his fellow Pokemon for bad people."**_ Nya said while looking right at Meowth's eyes.

"Ouch… rejection… just like with Meowzie." Meowth sighed sadly.

"Fine, we'll work together until we got off this trash heap." Jessie grudgingly announced.

"I agree, but remember this is only temporary." James said also begrudgingly.

"Better believe it." Brock snapped back.

_**"Great, now that the players are together, let's form an escape plan!"**_ Nya cheered.

_**"But what's our best way out?" **_Storm asked.

"We could go up there, if the ship's haul is above our heads we can go up there, cut a hole and escape." Misty pointed up.

"Great, we can get up from there." Ash pointed at a hole in the ceiling… er… floor.

"Iron-Stone, make a staircase!" Brock released his Onix and the giant stone snake looked at all of them.

_**"Wait… everyone's climbing my back?"**_ Iron-Stone said looking at them all.

"Yes Iron-Stone, now hurry, we have to escape before the interior is underwater." Brock said.

As a Ground/Rock Pokemon, Iron-Stone hates water, so he quickly reached his long body up to the hole for everyone to climb up and Brock returned it back into his Poke Ball.

"Okay, now there's a dark hallway up ahead, maybe Scorch could use her tail flame to light the way." Ash suggested.

Before Ash could take out Scorch's Poke Ball the ground underneath them suddenly started to crack.

"Uh… what's going to happen if the floor collapses?" Meowth asked nervously, all the while the Mew-Meowth smirking.

_**"What fun would it be if we didn't hit a snag or two along the way?"**_ Nya said, the smirk never leaving her face.

_**"Ash… are you sure 'Nya' isn't trying to kill us?"**_ Storm asked nervously to his Trainer just before the floor shattered under them, causing them to all fall and scream.

It turns out they fell right into the dining room; spilled food was everywhere.

"Memma, why'd you bring us here?" Ash whispered to her so Team Rocket didn't hear him.

_**"I thought we could eat before escaping the ship or… maybe have little food fight." **_Nya answered trying to act all cute and innocent.

"With all these food lying around I doubt anyone wants to eat, besides we have to escape, there's no time for eating." Brock said.

Storm smirked evilly, nobody but Nya noticed the Pikachu picking up what was left of a Pecha cake and suddenly smashed it in Meowth's face!

_**"That's for trying to steal me!"**_ Storm laughed at Meowth's frosted face.

"Oh, you want to play? Then let's play!" Meowth hissed.

"Uh-oh…" Ash immediately dived to the ground as Storm and Meowth started throwing food at each other. Brock and Misty were caught in the crossfire and they too started tossing food around along with Jessie and James. Nya used her Psychic powers to levitate armies of food and made those literally rain down on everyone. Ash hid himself underneath a table, who's the only on the sunken ship to not be in the food fight.

_Why am I the only sane person here right now? Honestly… Memma has a way of turning one simple little ship escape into rains of food. _Ash thought to himself while he tries to figure the best way to get them to stop.

Just when Ash was about to yell at everyone to stop the ship suddenly tilted, causing everyone to lose their balance and the food fight ceased.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Don't tell me the ship's going to roll in deeper!" Misty cried.

"We better do something, shouldn't we?" James said nervously.

Ash, after deciding it was safe to come out of the table now, went to the port hole to see something HUGE swimming just outside the once proud St. Anne. The boy gasped as he's not sure if this giant thing was friendly or not.

"Uh… okay, nobody panic, just stay real quiet and maybe it won't notice us." Ash said nervously when he saw the colors leaving everybody's faces (except for Nya of course).

They all saw the big thing swimming just outside the ship. _**"We're in a huge SHIP Ash; of course it's going to see us!" **_Storm cried almost panicking.

"Good point… okay everybody, we better get to the ship's haul and escape as quickly as possible. Maybe we can get out before that large whatever it is tries to tip the ship over and we sink into the deep abyss." Ash said quickly.

Ash couldn't help but laugh at how everyone looked; they were all covered in bits and pieces of food. So the group walked out of the dining room and into another hallway, but the ship kept swinging around.

_**"Sounds like that big Pokemon is curious about this ship."**_ Nya said with an amusing smile at all the scared faces.

"The big thing out there is a Pokemon?" James said nervously.

"Well duh, what else could it be?" Misty snapped.

"Nobody panic, we need to stay calm. So long as the Pokemon out there doesn't get _too _curious we should be okay." Brock said in hopes of keeping everyone calm.

Then they heard what sounded like a deep and majestic sound coming from outside and the ship was suddenly pushed, causing everyone to get jerked back and fall down, even Nya was a bit surprised.

"W-wh-what's going on?" Meowth cried in fear.

_**"I'm guessing the Pokemon outside got a little too curious as Brock said."**_ Storm grumbled, getting tired of Ash landing on top of his small body.

"Just what kind of Pokemon is out there?" Jessie snapped having James and Meowth landing on top of _her_.

"Memma, do you know?" Ash asked the Mew-Meowth on his head.

_**"Hmm… well I do, but I find it strange that they're on this particular region… oh wait, it's their vacation, no wonder, heh… wish I knew that before sinking the ship, this'll definitely make things harder for me to explain…"**_ Nya said nervously, acting just like a kid about to get busted by her parents for doing something really naughty.

Misty, Brock, Meowth, Storm and Ash have no idea what Nya was ranting on about, but her being nervous is never a good sign, that means this game has just gotten… well, more dangerous.

"We've got to get out of here, NOW. Misty, where's the shortest route from here to the ship's haul?" Ash asked the girl who seems to know a lot about this ship.

"Right, well if we keep going that way we should get there quickly, assuming no obstacles are in the way." Misty pointed in the direction.

"Then what are we waiting for? The ship's going to sink deeper and we'll be doomed!" James cried in terror.

"Slow down there purple hair, we need to calm down and not charge in recklessly." Brock said.

Suddenly the noise outside got louder and there were two smaller yet just as majestic added outside and the ship got jerked again.

"Okay, forget what I said, CHARGE!" Brock suddenly cried.

_**"Oh dear, I can't believe they've decided to swim here… if they find out it was me playing with my child again I'll never hear the end of it…" **_Nya kept ranting to herself nervously.

_**"Mew—I mean Nya, would you stop ranting on like that? You're really scaring me here!"**_ Storm cried in worry as he never seen Mew act this way before (and he calls her 'Nya' because Meowth is here).

Nya eyed the freaked out Pikachu and said, _**"Why should you be scared? I'm the one who's going to be in big trouble if we don't escape without them seeing us."**_

_**"What? Are you saying those big Pokemon will eat us? ASH! If we don't survive, I…" **_Storm started to say.

"Relax Storm, we'll be just fine. I don't know why Memma—I mean Nya is scared, but let's just focus on escaping alive, okay?" Ash felt a headache coming along as he has to deal with four panicking people, two panicking Pokemon and one Legendary Pokemon worrying about the bigger creature out there, which most likely brought its children from the sound of it and they're curious about this ship and probably think it's a big toy for them.

_Why must my life be so dang complicated? I don't see any _normal _Trainers having to deal with this insanity._ Ash thought to himself before walking down the hallway followed by the others, who were still shaking and jumped to every little sound.

It was hard walking straight since the Pokemon outside keeps causing the ship to tip more and more each time, rocking it back and forth.

"I'm… getting a little… seasick…" Jessie was literally turning green.

"What are those Pokemon doing to the ship?" Misty demanded.

_**"Probably trying to see who could tip it over the tiny rock that's between us and the endless abyss under us." **_Storm said simply… yeah, the Pikachu's losing his sanity.

_**"Uh yeah… these kinds of Pokemon tend to do that, especially since they think nobody's on board and I want to keep it that way." **_Nya said with a sheepish smile.

"Nya… you know something don't you?" Brock glared at the nervous Mew-Meowth.

"Forget about that, let's just get to the haul and get out of here before we sink deeper." Ash said trying to keep calm himself, seeing his Memma all worried like this is really making him uneasy.

"What if those giant Pokemon out there sees us and think we're their next meal?" Meowth said anxiously.

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't see us, okay enough questions, let's move!" Ash said quickly.

So everyone was moving along careful not to fall whenever the ship moved. It was hard to understand the what the giant Pokemon outside were saying because for one everyone is too focused on getting out in one peace and another the ship's material makes it hard to make out any voices except the singing… apparently.

"Hey… what's that up ahead?" Brock pointed at some kind of small light just ahead of the hallway.

"Is it a Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Not sure, it's too far to see." Ash said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" James said in a small voice.

"Quit being a big baby James." Jessie snapped.

_**"Hey, that light is getting brighter."**_ Storm pointed out and it was indeed getting brighter and brighter.

"Whatever that thing is its coming straight for us!" cried Misty.

"Everybody get down!" Brock yelled.

Just like that everybody immediately dived down on the floor hoping whatever this thing is would just… swoop pass them.

It turns out that light was some kind of Hyper Beam attack as it passed them and blew up half the ship and water started flooding in.

"RUN!" those Pokemon outside must've used Hyper Beam or something to break the ship. The water was coming in fast.

"No more time! Get out Kooper Ash, we need to get out now or we'll drown!" Misty cried as she released Sea-Star and Aqua-Leo.

Ash quickly released Kooper while James released his Magikarp… which just flopped up and down uselessly.

"Uh… Team Rocket, you may want to hang on to one of us. Magikarps are not very skilled until they evolve unfortunaly." Ash said.

The ship was tipping over now and the flood caught up to them. Holding on to the three Water Pokemon for life and put all their trust in them. Mew-Meowth Transform herself into a Floatzel and grabbed Jessie, James, Meowth and the flopping Magikarp so everyone could get out. They managed to swim out through the hole of the ship from that Hyper Beam just before the broken ship fell into the deep abyss, never to be seen again.

While Ash was holding onto Kooper, he looked down to see just what were those giant Pokemon causing all that ruckus? The boy almost lost his breath he was saw those three giants were suddenly angry that their 'toy' was lost.

They finally made it to the surface and everyone who can't breathe underwater breathed in the air deeply. Kooper, Aqua-Leo, Sea-Star and Mew-Floatzel swam to a floating wooden platform so they can have at least some kind of solid ground to be on.

After returning their Water Pokemon and Mew turning back into Meowth before anyone saw her as Floatzel, they all sat and tried to figure out a way to find land again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21, Under the Sea<strong>

"So how are we going to find land? We finally escaped the ship only to be stranded in the middle of the ocean somewhere." Misty sighed.

Magikarp was still flopping around outside of the Poke Ball.

_**"Might I make a suggestion? You could have Water Pokemon swim you all to shore safely, it shouldn't be too hard. It's a lot better than drifting on this old thing all day, wouldn't you say?"**_ the Magikarp spoke up suddenly and sounded nothing at all like a useless flopping fish.

"Wow… I had no idea Magikarp would be so… uh… sane." Meowth said with a sweat drop.

_**"Bah, everyone always things Magikarps are clueless because we only flop all day. It's not our fault; our bodies need to keep moving or we'd get seriously ill."**_ Magikarp said defensively.

"Interesting, I didn't know that." Misty said with a fascinated smile.

"Didn't know what?" James asked.

"What are you twerps talking about?" Jessie snapped.

_Oh yeah, I forgot Jessie and James can't understand Pokemon. _Ash thought when he remembered only he, Misty and Brock can understand Pokemon.

_**"Besides, we **_**can**_** swim; we just can't carry big loads until we evolve. I know we're not the strongest Pokemon around, but give us a little more credit."**_ Magikarp continued to defend his species.

"But you know the Magikarp's got a point; if we let the Water Pokemon keep us going we should be able to find land eventually." Brock said.

"But we don't even know where the nearest land is, it could take us days or longer before we find it." Misty sighed.

_**"We could try using Gale to fly across the sea and see if he could find any land ahead."**_ Storm suggested.

"Great idea, we'll have Gale see if there's any land ahead." Ash threw out the Pidgeotto's Poke Ball and released him.

_**"What the…? When did we get way out here in the sea? Is this another one of Mew's games?"**_ Gale demanded.

_**"Ashie, you could just let me teleport us to land, it's not that hard."**_ Nya suggested to her child.

"That'll be for if we can't get to land ourselves." Ash said.

_**"Fine, but if those three find us I'm getting us the heck out of here. Lugia already suspects something's amiss and I know she's going to find us soon if we stay too long and I'll be in nagging land."**_ Nya cringed.

Good thing Jessie and James can't understand Nya and Meowth was too clueless to know what a Lugia was.

"Gale, just keep flying straight and see if you can find land." Ash spoke up to the awaiting Pidgeotto.

"Uh… okay, I'll go see what I can find." Gale said a bit surprised before flying off. _Strange, if they're stranded, why doesn't Ash just get Mew to teleport everyone to land?_

Gale flew and flew, but he saw nothing but open water. _**"This is getting me nowhere, I better get back before it gets too dark." **_with that, the Pidgeotto flew back to Ash and the others.

_**"Sorry Ash, I couldn't find land anywhere nearby."**_ Gale sighed after landing on his Trainer's arm.

"That's okay Gale, now take a nice good rest." Ash said as he returned the Pidgeotto back into the Poke Ball.

"So now what do we do twerp?" Jessie snapped, losing patience.

"Let's not get too panicky, I'm sure we can figure something out." Brock said trying to keep everyone calm.

Suddenly there was that majestic sound again and it sounded even louder.

_**"I know I sense Mew somewhere near here." **_what sounded like a woman said from underwater to anyone able to understand Pokemon.

_**"Mew? Ohhh, are she and her child nearby? I've been wanting to meet them!"**_

_**"Me too!"**_ two what sounded like little boys.

_**"Uh Ashie… now might be a good time to RUN AWAY!" **_Nyasuddenly cried in panic.

_**"STOP FREAKING OUT!" **_Storm cried getting scared himself.

_**"Something big is coming, not good."**_ Magikarp said nervously.

Ash was more worried about how his Memma was acting: the rare times she ever gets this worried and panicky she would do something drastic out of desperation; and that's worse than her usual Mew Games.

"What's wrong? Why are you so panicky? Did you do something to anger those three giants?" Ash asked her worriedly.

_**"Let's just say none of us wants to be here if they see us." **_Nya said with a laugh, not a playful laugh, but a desperate one.

"Okay that's it! Ash, release Kooper again, we need to get out of here pronto!" Misty released her Seel and Staryu while Ash did the same with Squirtle.

"What's wrong? Where's the fire?" Kooper asked when he felt the distresses of his Trainer.

_**"No time to explain, we have to get out of here now."**_ Storm said quickly.

_**"This is bad, they lose their toy and now they want us."**_ Nya was sweating now.

Ropes were tied to the three Water Pokemon to the… wooden 'raft' and they started swimming as fast as they could.

_**"I'd like to help but I can't do much until I evolve, so sorry."**_ Magikarp sighed.

"If only I knew the best way of training Magikarp…" James said to himself while watching his Magikarp floundering uselessly.

"Ash, look!" Brock suddenly yelled and pointed behind them.

Three really big and really huge shadows underwater were coming towards them. They could see those flowing blue eyes just waiting to devour the second they get too close.

"They're chasing us." Ash gasped.

_**"Mew—Nya, why are they chasing us?"**_ Storm cried to the Mew-Meowth while trying very hard not to accidently Thunderbolt someone.

_**"It's how most Legendary Pokemon are; if they're playing with something and it gets lost or broken, they tend to get into a grumpy mood and will most likely try to uh… 'play' with anything else they could find… namely us, and these kind of Pokemon play a lot more rough than me."**_ Nya explained with a sheepish grin.

"… Everyone grab a paddle and start paddling!" Ash suddenly cried.

"You mean those things chasing us are Legendary Pokemon?" Meowth said in wonder.

"Forget about that Meowth, if we don't get away we're Legendary Pokemon bait!" Jessie snapped at the talking Scratch Cat before grabbing a random stick and started paddling; do not ask where she got it.

Brock, Jessie and Misty were using sticks or whatever they could find to paddle while Ash and James used their arms to paddle. Nya and Storm used their tails. They were trying any possible means to get away, but even then they were still too slow as the three giant shadows were still closing in on them.

Magikarp jumped around in panic. _**"We're not going to survive!"**_

"Nya, isn't there anything you could do? Like maybe teleport us somewhere safe?" Ash tried suggesting to the panicking Mew-Meowth, it's weird seeing her this way as she's usually the one that causes the panic.

_**"I would, but I have a better and a more fun way to get away."**_ Nya suddenly went from panic to mischievous.

_**"This isn't time for another one of your games! We're in danger here!"**_ the Pikachu cried, its lightning shaped tail soaked.

_**"There's always time for a Mew Game." **_Nya smirked as she snapped her cat like fingers.

Suddenly a huge tidal wave formed in front of them; ready to drown any unfortunate creatures that were there when it comes crashing down.

_**"WHY!"**_ everybody screamed in terror just before the wave swallowed them all.

Ash managed to hang on to Storm and whoever else was nearby just before the tidal wave Mew conjured up sank them. _**Memma's not thinking straight, whenever Pokemon are in desperation they would do something drastic. She would've never sic that giant wave at us if she wasn't so scared of whatever Pokemon were chasing us… now what? We're underwater but I can't tell where the surface is and it's so dark… am I going to drown?**_

Ash was holding onto Storm and the other small being in his arms, the human did his best to stay calm as he tried moving his feet to swim across the dark ocean to try and find the surface before he suffocates and drowns. The boy had no idea where the others are, but hopes they'll be okay.

_**"Hey uh… you need some help?"**_ Ash heard someone said beside him in what sounded like concern.

It turns out the other being Ash grabbed along with Storm was James' Magikarp. _**"I know I said I can't carry heavy loads, but I can at least help you swim to safety."**_

Ash could only respond with a nod and hoped the fish could see him. Magikarp seem to have saw his signal as the 'useless' Pokemon swam under his chest so the boy could get a better grip on him. Storm was luckily still conscious but just couldn't talk underwater; the Pikachu took hold of Ash's head while the Magikarp swam through the dark waters.

_Come on Magikarp, we have to get to the surface before we drown. I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath…_ Ash frantically thought already feeling his lungs burning.

_Memma's sorry about that little stunt Ashie, here let me help you with your little breathing problem._ Ash heard Mew's voice in his head.

Ash felt his body tingle and suddenly Storm and Magikarp were bigger than he is. Opening his eyes, Ash saw the 'Pikachu' on his head was a Chinchou again and he himself was a lot smaller and he had blue fur. _Memma turned me back into that baby blue Mew… Storm's a Chinchou… that means we can survive!_

Ash let out the long breath he's been holding (I don't know if Mew can breathe underwater, but in this story I'll say they can live just about anywhere, including space), his long tail swaying with the gently current around them.

_**"Ash? I can breathe underwater and… you're a little blue Mew again."**_ Storm pointed out the obvious. Thanks to a Chinchou's natural lights stored in its antennas, they were able to see in the dark waters. Magikarp was shocked to see the human boy and Pikachu were suddenly gone and replaced by two unusual Pokemon in Kanto.

_**"Who are you? Where did that human boy and Pikachu go**_?" Magikarp demanded.

_**"It's us; we're the human and Pikachu, we've just been transformed by… an unknown source so we could survive under here."**_ Ash explained.

_**"That's… really cool, I didn't think it was possible for someone else to be able to Transform others."**_ Magikarp said in awe.

_**"Ash, we need to find Misty, Brock and the others before they drown."**_ Storm said frantically.

_Oh relax, they're fine. I've transformed them into Water Pokemon too. This is my game: everyone swim to shore and meet up there. I'll be waiting for you all, good luck little Ashie~._ All three of them heard Mew singing in their minds.

_**"Who was that?"**_ Magikarp asked looking around.

_**"Just someone trying to help us in the most unusual ways. What about those three giant Pokemon?"**_ Storm asked.

_Oh don't worry about them; the tidal wave scared them off. Just make sure you all survive and swim to shore._ Mew answered before disconnecting.

_**"I wonder what the others look like and what Team Rocket is probably thinking right now."**_ Ash mused.

_*Meanwhile, with Jessie, James and Meowth*_

_**"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?"**_ Jessie, now a Horsea, screamed.

_**"Uh… I think we somehow turned into Water Pokemon."**_ James, now a small orange otter like Pokemon with blue fins on his arms, a cream belly color and a tail split in two: a Buizel.

_**"I usually hate water, but it feels nice now." **_Meowth, now a non-human-talking little blue four legged Pokemon with a fin tail a fine on the head and two yellow/orange cheek pouches sticking out (gills): a Mudkip.

_**"Maybe the water is magical and it turned us into Water Pokemon."**_ James suggested.

_**"Whatever, let's find dry land and maybe we'll turn back to normal or something, at least I hope. I don't want to be this little thing all my life."**_ Jessie snapped trying to swim around in the body of a small Horsea.

_**"Wait, um… how to you even swim?"**_ Meowth-Mudkip cried trying to move around underwater.

_*With Brock and Misty*_

_**"Misty… didn't this happen to us before?"**_ Brock, now a Lapras, said in irritation. First a little pinky Audino and now a big shelled Lapras.

_**"I guess, but last time you were a different Pokemon."**_ Misty, a Milotic, said as if it was no big deal.

_**"Are we… dreaming again? Maybe that giant wave knocked us out and we're really drowning."**_ Brock suggested worriedly.

_**"Somehow I don't think so… uh… let's go see if we can find dry land, or maybe Ash and Storm."**_ Misty suggested with a little more confident.

_**"Okay, but I hope those giant Pokemon that were chasing us aren't here. I have no idea how to fight as a Water Pokemon since I use to only specialize in Rock Pokemon." **_Brock sighed as he tried getting use to moving his new fins.

_**"I can teach you, it's really fun and easy once you get use to the water, especially now since we can breathe underwater."**_ Misty giggled, loving this strange phenomenal.

_*With Ash, Storm and Magikarp*_

_**"Does anybody have any idea where the nearest dry land is?"**_ Ash asked the two Pokemon in front of him.

_**"No, but we could keep swimming until we find it."**_ Storm suggested.

_**"Um… I don't think that tidal wave really scared off those big creatures, I see one of them coming here right for us!"**_ Magikarp suddenly cried in fear.

Ash and Storm both quickly turned around to see that shadow thing coming at them, but this was one was much smaller… must be the child.

_**"Swim away!"**_ Ash cried as all three of them took off. Storm was semi-use to swimming as a Chinchou since Mew had turned him into one during their little performance back in Cerluean City, Ash was semi-use to being in a Mew's body and Magikarp… he's been a Water Pokemon his whole life.

_**"Come back, I just want to talk." **_the shadow child suddenly spoke up.

Ash stopped and looked back, it didn't sound threatening. _**"Ash, why'd you stop? We have to keep going before it catches us**_." Storm cried when he saw the blue Mew stopping.

_**"Hold on Storm, I don't think this Pokemon wants to hurt us."**_ Ash said before closing his eyes to concentrate on a little trick he's wanted to do since he's seen Mew done it so many times.

It wasn't as challenging as the little blue Mew thought; his body glowed and turned into a different Pokemon: a little blue sea otter with a shell on its front: an Oshawott. Ash turned himself into an Oshawott so nobody would see him as a Legendary Pokemon.

When the Pokemon got close into Storm's lighting range; it turns out this Pokemon really is a Legendary: it's silver with red spikes on its tail, back and eyes, it's also red on its stomach pattern: a Shiny Lugia, to be more precise it seems to be the child because it's much smaller than the average Lugia.

_**"Finally I caught up with you, that tidal wave really scared my brother so Memma's trying to calm him down and… hey… you're not the people that came out of the ship that sank."**_ it said in a voice that Ash could've sworn he heard somewhere before.

_**"Wait a minute… you, your brother and Memma were the ones that were chasing us?"**_ Storm blurted out suddenly.

The little Shiny Lugia looked at Storm for a second. _**"What? I don't recall chasing an Oshawott and Chinchou, which by the way shouldn't even be in this region."**_

_**"Neither are Lugia, you're supposed to be in the Johto waters." **_Ash said.

_**"Ah, Memma wanted us to see the other regions so she decided to take us out here and we spotted a sunken ship along the way. I was worried that someone may still be in there, but my brother wanted to play with it and Memma joined in the fun. Unfortunaly Memma fired an Areoblast to break the ship in half so each of us could play with it, but it tore down and sank and at the same time we saw some humans along with some Pokemon swimming out of it. Memma felt bad for scaring them so we decided to help bring them shore but they kept running away from us." **_The little Lugia explained.

_**"But if that's all why was Memma acting so scared when she saw them?" **_Ash wondered aloud.

_**"Weeeell… that's not the entire story."**_ The little Lugia grinned sheepishly.

_**"Then just what were you planning to do if you had caught them?"**_ Storm demanded.

_**"Since the ship sank my brother wanted to play some more and thought he could play with the humans and their Pokemon once we get them to shore… and trust me; a Lugia plays rough, especially my brother."**_

Ash and Storm were glad Mew helped them get out of that little mess, but what about this Shiny Lugia?

_**"What about you?"**_ Magikarp asked for them and they forgot he was there.

_**"I guess you could say I'm the more sensible one. Well, I better go now before my brother finds them and maybe I can get back to my journey soon." **_It said before swimming away before Ash could ask it any questions.

_**"I wonder what it meant by getting back to its own journey?" **_Storm wondered.

_**"I don't think this'll be the last time we'll see that Lugia." **_Ash couldn't help but smirk as he turned back into a blue Mew, his tail moving around excitedly.

So the three Pokemon swam under the ocean together, avoiding any hostile Water Pokemon along the way. Ash had to pull Magikarp when the fish got wedged between some rocks. Storm was so fascinated with the view under the sea he just couldn't stop looking at all the colorful Water Pokemon swimming around them in groups, all the coral reefs shimmering and glistering, it was a nice view as they made their way closer to the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22, Foreshadowing Future<strong>

When the little blue Mew Ash, Chinchou-Storm and Magikarp finally made it to the surface, they discovered there was an island just up ahead.

_**"Maybe we'll find Brock and Misty over there."**_ Storm suggested as they swam over to the long awaited dry land.

As soon as Ash, Storm and Magikarp set foot/fin on the beach, Storm suddenly turn back into a Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokemon appeared out of nowhere. Ash himself was still the little blue Mew.

_**"Wow, is this an island?"**_ Eon said in awe after getting a good look around.

_**"Is this another one of Mew's games?"**_ Scorch demanded.

_**"Where are Brock and Misty?"**_ Konoha asked when he didn't see the other two humans.

_**"I've never been on the beach before, let's make a sandcastle!"**_ Kooper was the most relaxed of the group apparently.

_**"I should probably fly up to see if the others are nearby." **_Gale suggested.

_**"Okay now hold your Ponytas everyone. Memma, are the others here too?" **_Ash called out, knowing Mew could hear him.

Mew didn't appear, but she responded in everyone's minds. _Yes, they have arrived before you, my little Ashie, had a nice conversation with Lugia's child? Anyway, they've all been turn back to humans… except for the Meowth, but yeah. Now the next part of the Mew Game is to find them, think you can do it?_

_**"I knew it! This IS a Mew Game!"**_ Scorch snapped her fingers.

_**"Ugh, so we have to find Misty and Brock… Want me to go up in the sky and see if I could find them there?"**_ Gale suggested to his Mew Trainer.

Ash shook his head. _**"No wait, Memma wants us to find them together on foot. Let's go see if we can find them."**_

Magikarp kept flopping beside them. _**"Are you sure you don't need the water? You could dry up out here." **_Konoha asked it in concern.

_**"I'll be fine, besides I want to help find the others too." **_Magikarp said.

_**"Maybe we could ask if someone else had seen them, like that guy over there."**_ Storm pointed at a pink Pokemon lying on a rock lazily.

**"That's a Slowpoke; they are known to lie around all day and fish with their tail."**A familiar mechanical voice spoke up that caught everyone off guard.

_**"Dexter? How?"**_ Ash asked in confusion since he doesn't have any pockets as a Mew.

The Pokedex was lying on the sand beside them. **"Apparently Mew decided to let me join in on the fun… uh… could you please carry me?"**

Ash couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped the Pokedex with his long tail before floating over the flopping Magikarp and picking up the bigger fish with ease… yeah, Mew may be small but they're very strong.

_**"Come on everyone, let's go find our friends and get off this island**_." Ash said eagerly.

_**"Hey… you Pokemon… lost?"**_ the Slowpoke suddenly spoke up.

_**"Uh… maybe you could help us. Have you seen any humans around here?" **_Eon asked politely.

_**"Humans… ah yes… I remember seeing a beautiful Milotic and… a Lapras coming out of… the water and… suddenly turned into… a human girl with orange hair… and a human boy with… brown skin and… black spiky hair." **_Slowpoke answered slowly.

_**"That sounds like Misty and Brock."**_ Storm commented.

_**"Where did they go?"**_ Scorch prompted.

_**"They went… that way."**_ Slowpoke pointed at the direction with his white tip tail.

_**"Thanks, let's go guys."**_ Ash said as he floated ahead while holding the Magikarp with his small hands and the Pokedex with his tail.

_**"I hope we find them soon before it gets dark, nocturnal Pokemon are really good hunters."**_ The Spiky-Haired Eevee said nervously.

_**"Don't worry, we'll be fine."**_ The Shiny Charmander said confidently.

Ash and his Pokepals have been wandering around the island for a long time, the sun was going down and it was turning night.

_**"Where are they? How big is this island?"**_ Kooper complained tiredly.

Ash sat down and put down the Magikarp and Pokedex, he was exhausted. _**"Maybe we should rest for a little while."**_

_**"What kind of place is this? I haven't seen any other living being here since that Slowpoke."**_ Gale said nervously.

_**"Maybe this is a deserted island."**_ Magikarp suggested while flopping on the ground.

**"I doubt it; I sense many electric currencies here, we are not alone."** Dexter warned from the ground.

_**"What do you mean by that?"**_ Eon asked the Pokedex nervously.

"ALRIGHT POKEMON SURRENDER!" a voice yelled out so suddenly that it caused everyone to jump and scream in terror.

When they turned around to see who it was; they all breathed in major relief when they saw it was only Meowth, Ekans and Koffing.

_**"It's only Meowth. That almost gave me a heart attack."**_ Ash said in relief.

Meowth did an anime fall. "I can't believe they're not so scared of Team Rocket anymore. Hey… who's that blue little cat over there? I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." he said when he noticed Ash.

"I'm a… new species." Ash said, hey he didn't technically lie; Mew are known to be the New Species Pokemon.

"Whatever. Alright guys, go get them!" Meowth ordered Ekans and Koffing behind him; but they didn't do anything.

This confused Meowth as he turned to them. "What are you doing? I said go get them!"

_**"You not Master. Only obey Master."**_ Ekans replied.

_**"Not Master. Only Master."**_ Koffing repeated.

"WHAT? I'm twice as smart as those you call Masters!" Meowth cried.

_**"Master is Master. No listen to anyone but Master."**_ Ekans said firmly.

_**"No listen but Master."**_ Koffing repeated.

_**"Hey Meowth, why don't we just stick with the truce until we can find our 'Masters'?"**_ Storm suggested.

Meowth grumbled and turned to them. "Fine, but this is only temporarily."

_**"What should we do now? We should probably get something to eat and turn in for the night."**_ Scorch suggested.

_**"The Charmander's right, we better find some food."**_ Kooper said.

Konoha already grabbed some apples from the trees with his Vine Whip and sliced them with his Razor Leaf. Scorch started a fire on some firewood with her Ember so everyone could keep warm while they eat.

_**"Looking for Master."**_ Ekans said while they ate.

_**"Master gone."**_ Koffing sighed.

_**"Yeah, we kind of all got separated during the tidal wave."**_ Ash nodded.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've seen a Pokemon like you before now that I got a good look at you, but I can't recall what you are." Meowth said after examining Ash more closely.

_**"Meowth has been trying to live like a human for too long to remember about the history of where all Pokemon came from and it's not Arceus." **_Storm said.

_**"Yeah, that's always been a misconception; Arceus is powerful and can change its type through the use of certain element plates, but he's not the Creator of Pokemon."**_ Ash sighed.

_**"Are you saying even Mew created Arceus?"**_ Eon asked in pure fascination.

Ash nodded remembering hearing his Memma always complaining to him how a lot of humans and even Pokemon nowadays keep believing Arceus is the Creator of Pokemon when it was actually Mew. Arceus was actually the first Pokemon Mew created.

_**"Wow, I never even knew that."**_ Gale said while pecking his apple.

**"I wish I could… how you say; 'eat' just to know what these 'food' taste like."** Dexter sighed from Ash's side.

_**"This is awkward."**_ Ash sweatdropped.

_**"I'm just glad to be eating that's not seaweed or kibble."**_ Magikarp said while biting into the apple.

"That's it! Mew! Uh… wait, you're a MEW?" Meowth shouted in shock when he realized what kind of Pokemon Ash was now.

_**"Not really, this form is only temporarily."**_ Ash assured the shocked talking Meowth.

Before Meowth could even ask what the blue little Mew meant, there was a loud roar all of a sudden, catching everyone's attention. Just a few yards from them; is what appears to be a giant Rydon!

This scared everybody and they all screamed in fear. Ash quickly grabbed the Pokedex and floundering Magikarp as he and the other Pokemon ran away.

_**"What was that? Some kind of Rydon?" **_Eon cried while still running.

_**"But I've never seen a Rydon THAT big before."**_ Storm said as the group finally stopped running when they were sure they were a good distant away from the giant Pokemon.

_**"It may be safer to hide somewhere safe until dawn."**_ Magikarp suggested.

**"Something wasn't right about that Rydon… my scanners didn't pick up any living signals from it."** Dexter said from Ash's long tail.

_**"What's that suppose to mean?" **_Gale asked when he landed near them.

"This dumb mechanical junk is probably malfunctioning." Meowth snapped.

**"If I was a Pokemon right now, I'd hurt you with one of my attacks."** Dexter snapped at the Scratch Cat.

_**"We may be safe by lying in tall grass." **_Ekans suggested.

_**"We could try it, what do you think Ash?"**_ Storm asked his Trainer.

_**"Yeah, it's better than being out in the open."**_ Ash agreed as everyone curled up near each other on the tallest grass they could find.

_I wonder where Memma is? I haven't sensed her since we came on this island, I thought she was going to watch us play and use some of her psychic abilities to turn it into some kind of other worldly dimension, but other than that giant Rydon, nothing is out of the ordinary and it feels like she's somewhere far away._ Ash thought to himself a bit worriedly.

Ash felt relieved when he heard Mew giggling in his mind. _Oh Ashie, you miss me? I thought you and your friends could use a break so I decided to explore the jungle on an island faraway from you. It's really quite interesting because here are these scientist humans talking about me. Now you go and get some rest, I like to see just what these people are planning on doing._

_Okay… good-night Memma._

_Good-night my child._

While sleeping, Ash had a very strange dream.

_Ash woke up when he heard what sounded like bubbles and found himself underwater again, but it's much brighter and more peaceful here than it was when he was traveling with Storm and James' Magikarp. The boy was still in the body of a small blue Mew._

_Ash moved around underwater with ease and saw his playful Memma there with him. Mew smiled fondly towards her child as she floated around him under the bright water._

_Ash had fun with her for a while until she suddenly flew out of the water and towards a snowy mountain, leaving him behind. Ash was about to follow her, but he never flew so high or fast before and was too scared to try._

_"Who am I? What am I?" he heard an unfamiliar voice asking out of nowhere. The voice sounded like a whisper and kept echoing. Ash was surprised to see he couldn't talk for some reason; he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out at all._

_Worried and shocked, Ash tried to find his Memma when he came out of the water, but he saw the sun was suddenly setting and the blue sky was turning orange and darker rapidly._

_"Where am I? I am ready… to be…" the voice spoke and echoed again._

_Ash dove back down underwater but panicked when his body suddenly stopped moving. Closing his eyes he felt as though he suddenly fell asleep, but than he woke again when he heard more bubbles again. Instead of waking up in that bright and peaceful underwater place, he found himself in some kind of brown water… he also sees some people looking at him._

_Ash heard that same voice again, but it was clearer this time. "Where… am I? This... this not the same. Was everything before… just a dream? Why?"_

_Ash didn't know what was going on, but it's as if he was somehow trapped inside somebody else's body and he could do nothing but watch and listen. The humans seem to be talking franticly, but Ash couldn't understand them. "Those voices… they're outside… where I must be."_

_Suddenly the glass around them broke and the water spilled. Ash saw those people were looking at him… or rather, the body of the creature he's stuck in. _

_"Call Giovanni's helicopter, tell him what's happen!" someone shouted._

_"Quiet! Let us hear its Psychic powers." The doctor, Ash presumes, said eagerly._

_"Psychic… powers?" the creature said in its head yet they heard him. Just like with Memma using telepathy to talk to him through the mind._

_"For years we've struggled, to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories. But you're the first specimen to surivie." The doctor gestured to a stone picture of Mew on the wall._

_"That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. From its DNA we created you; Mewtwo." Ash was shocked to hear this; they've cloned his Memma to create another Mew?_

_"Mew…two? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?"_

_"You are greater than Mew, improved from human ingenuity. We've used the most advance techniques to develop your awesome Psychic powers."_

_Greater than… Mew? Ash couldn't believe it; nothing these humans make could be greater than his Memma._

_"So I'm simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?" Mewtwo demanded._

_"Oh our experiment isn't over yet, it's just the beginning. Now the real testing can begin."_

These humans… they care nothing for me._ Mewtwo thought to himself yet Ash heard it._

_Mewtwo… a clone of Memma? But… why am I seeing this? Ash thought to himself and gasped when he saw a picture of his Memma flying towards the snowy mountain suddenly._

Is that my purpose? Am I nothing but an experiment? Nothing but a laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny!_ Ash heard Mewtwo thinking angrily before he felt a strong power surging through the clone's body. It was so great that Ash couldn't help but scream in pain, blue, destruction and screams filled his mind and vision before everything suddenly went black._

_**"Ash, wake up!"**_ Ash heard familiar voices shouting his name.

Opening his eyes, Ash was relieved to see he was back on the island along with his Pokepals and not trapped in some insane creature that's been cloned from his Memma.

_**"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."**_ Storm asked in concern while Konoha rubbed his back.

Ash shook his head, trying to slow his hammering heart. _**"I'm fine; I just had a really bad dream."**_

"Well, you already woke us up and it's morning, so now's a good time as any to find out where the humans are." Meowth said with a yawn.

So while the Pokemon were walking trying to find Misty, Brock, Jessie and James, all of Ash's Pokemon kept close to him.

_**"Is it something you want to talk about? It would make you feel better."**_ Konoha asked in concern.

_**"I'm fine, really, it's nothing more than just some strange dreams most likely caused by a lot of stress."**_ Ash reassured them.

_**"Maybe you should rest for a little bit."**_ Scorch suggested.

_**"Or maybe you need something to drink?"**_ Kooper offered.

_**"You could try flying with me, flying usually helps clear my mind."**_ Gale offered too.

_**"Or you could just talk about it, I'm a little curious what you were dreaming about."**_ Eon said.

_**"Really guys, I don't need anything."**_ Ash sighed.

_**"Okay, if you're sure Ash, but you really had us worried."**_ The Pikachu said still in concern.

"Hey what's that up ahead?" Meowth spoke up and catching the group's attention.

They were all surprised to see a Blastoise, but that thing was HUGE, just like that Rydon last night.

_**"Hey Kooper, why don't you try talking to it? I mean you're like brothers since it's your final evolved form."**_ Eon suggested.

_**"That might not be a good idea."**_ Magikarp said worriedly.

**"I agree, there's something… off about that Blastoise. I can't seem to pick up life reading from it at all, only electronic circuitries."** Dexter said.

_**"Maybe it's really a robot."**_ Ash suggested.

_**"You serious? A robot? What person wants to make a giant robotic POKEMON?"**_ Storm shouted in frustration.

_**"I don't know, but let's get out of here before we're crushed."**_ Gale said waving his wings around franticly when the giant Blastoise turned towards them.

The giant mechanical Blastoise suddenly aimed its guns towards them and shot out huge jets of water at them. Everybody ran away screaming.

While running, Ash had to give Maikarp to the Pidgeotto because he was getting too tired to keep carrying the bigger fish.

Then a giant Charizard and Venusaur were coming up towards them too.

_**"Why are they chasing us?"**_ Storm cried.

_**"Hey look guys! I see our friends."**_ Ash suddenly pointed out.

On the train tracks there was a cart running on it with Brock, Misty, Jessie and James on it screaming. Ash felt Mew's power suddenly and he turns back into a human boy and had to run when his longer feet touched the ground because he was floating as a Mew.

"BROCK! MISTY!" Ash called.

"Ash!"

_**"Uh-oh, looks like they're about to go on a roller coaster." Eon**_ snickered when she saw a loop for the cart up ahead.

"I CAN'T STAND ROLLER COASTERS!" Jessie screamed in horror.

They went upside down and Ash could hear Jessie begging the ride to stop. While they were coming down, Ash and the Pokemon caught up to them.

"Everyone jump in!" Ash yelled.

Without hesitation, all the Pokemon, including Ash, made a dive towards the cart. Ash landed on Misty and Brock, causing them to fall just before Storm, Scorch, Kooper and Eon landed on them. Gale easily just landed on Ash's head. Ekans, Koffing and Meowth landed on Jessie and James while Gale dropped Magikarp on James' hands.

"Oh I'm so glad you're all safe and back." Jessie said with tears of joy and relief in her eyes and hugging her snake Pokemon.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are alright." James smiled in joy while hugging both Koffing and Magikarp.

"Hey, let's not forget about Meowth." Meowth pouted.

Looking back, there was cable stuck on the cart they were on and it grabbed all the giant Pokemon, including a giant Pikachu.

_**"HEY! I AM NOT THAT FAT!"**_ Storm yelled in fury when he saw how big and chubby the robot Pikachu was.

"Ash, glad to see you're okay." Brock said in relief when they finally got untangled and sat up.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Misty snapped.

"Hey guys… I think the cable's about to snap." Ash pointed at the cable that's been holding the giant Pokemon behind them. And just like that; it *SNAP*, the force send the cart flying straight into the air and crashed right into a robotic Zapdos that was flying above them.

"Wow, that was a mechanical Pokemon." Brock commented just realizing this.

**"Yeah, I've been saying that before."** Dexter commented back.

_**"And now we're about to hit the water." **_Scorch frowned and looked at her tail flame worriedly.

"It's a very long droooop!" Meowth cried.

Everybody fell into the water. Luckily Kooper was able to keep the Shiny Charmander afloat so her tail flame wouldn't get wet.

"Let's swim to shore everyone, I've had it with swimming for one day." Brock announced while hold on to Misty's Seel she just released.

"Wow Magikarp, you're a pretty good swimmer." James complimented the red fish as he held on to it with Jessie and Meowth swimming from behind. Magikarp responded with a happy smile.

Finally on shore and away from Team Rocket (for now), the group can finally continue their Pokemon Journey.

"Man, if it's not the St. Anne sinking its being stranded on a deserted island." Ash sighed.

"Where's Nya?" Misty asked when she realized the Meowth was missing.

"Oh she decided to go exploring for a bit, she could use a vacation." Ash said.

_**"Or rather we deserve to use a vacation from her after what she put us through."**_ Storm mused.

"A vacation sounds nice, how about the beach?" Misty smiled and pointed at a beach filled with people… the island's not deserted after all, they were just on property where people aren't allowed to be on.

"Well I'm glad to see this isn't deserted after all." Brock laughed.

"What do you say Storm? You in the mood for a relaxing day without 'Nya'?" Ash grinned at the Pikachu on his head.

_**"You better believe it, let's hurry before she gets back."**_ Storm said as he hopped off of Ash's hat and ran ahead.

While running towards the beach for a well deserved break from both the Pokemon Journey and Mew's Games, Ash couldn't help but thought back to that bizarre dream about Mewtwo and those scientist guys.

_I can't help but feel like it's… foreshadowing something big. Oh well, maybe I'm just being paranoid._ Ash thought as he put the dream to the back of his mind for now to enjoy a nice relaxing day on the beach with his friends.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I'm sorry, but I don't like Arceus and I didn't like how he replaced Mew as the all powerful Pokemon in the world. I mean Arceus didn't exist until generation 4, Mew's been out since the beginning of generation 1, so I see Mew as the true Creator of Pokemon (in story of course, not in real life).<strong>_

_**Mew: Aw, isn't that so sweet?**_

_**Author: Anyway, I appreciate all the votes you guys have been doing. Now here's another to think about. I'm planning on doing another Pokemon backstory soon and I want your vote and which one you want to read about (and don't tell me you don't want another backstory).**_

_**A.) Storm (Pikachu)**_

_**B.) Scorch (Shiny Charmander)**_

_**C.) Kooper (Squirtle)**_

_**D.) Eon (Spiky-Haired Eevee)**_

_**I have many ideas for all four of them, unfortunaly I don't have any for Gale the Pidgeotto. So pick the one you want to see the most and when I update my other two DBZ stories I'll come back and check on the reviews and start working on the most voted backstory Pokemon and if nobody votes I'll choose one myself.**_

_**Mew: So we hope you have a happy new year and prosper in the year of 2012. And again if you tempt me, I will hunt you down, like you; annea101, hee, hee, hee.**_

_**Author: That's enough Mew. Annea101 you better hide while you still can. Anyway, we'll see you all next time and please... try not to tempt Mew... uh-oh, get back here!**_


	10. Part 10: Eon's Life of Struggle

_**Author: I've decided every five chapters I'll do a filler chapter about a Pokemon's back story if I have one. From now on every Pokemon back story will be a filler chapter, plus I can't decide if I should write the missing episode of the beach or just skip to the Tentacool and Tentacruel episode, this should at least keep you guys entertain until I can decide or you could decide for me if you wish.**_

**_Mew: Hey DarkFoxKit, I just finished playing with annea101 and erased all the memories so we can't get in trouble._**

**_Author: Mew you are going to be the end of me one of these days._**

**_Mew: Oh, is this chapter about Eon? I already know what happened to her, let's just get on with the story._**

**_Author: No Mew, I don't know which episode to do next, so I'm just going to post this filler back story chapter until then. Now read and tell me what you guys think of poor little Eon the Spiky-Haired Eevee. The votings were close between Eon and Kooper, but in the end Eon got the most votes, I'll do Kooper in the next five chapters so you'll all know how he got into the Squirtle Squad._**

**_Mew: By the way, the author doesn't own me or any characters here, but her stories are sure fun._**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter, A Spiky-Haired Eevee's Struggle<strong>

My name is Eon as my Trainer, the Child of Mew Ash, had called me. I'm an Eevee, well actually my hair is spikier than a normal Eevee's so many calls me Spiky-Haired Eevee. Curious about the back story of my life? Then allow me to tell you what I went through before Ash had found me.

When I hatched, I remember waking up to a blue face, staring at me with a wide smile, seconds later its paw kept scratching my head for some reason. I let out a little whine as it was uncomfortable; the blue face looked at me before it licked my cheeks.

"How unusual, I've never seen an Eevee with such spiky hair before." I heard someone say.

Eevee? Is that what I am? I looked at something brown and furry beside me; it was a little brown fox like creature.

"Hey there, you must be my new little sister." I find out this is my older brother. My Memma is the blue fox thing called a Vaporeon and my male Memma is beige with green leaves over his legs, ears and tail: Leafeon.

I lived in a nice and peaceful meadow with other creatures called Pokemon. Memma allowed me to see her Water Type friends as she likes to live in the lake while male Memma spreads pollen over the plants along with his Grass Type friends, they're so different yet they love each other.

I remember spending a lot of time with my brother, both of us were close. I remember seeing another family of Eevees and there was an unusual color Eevee, because instead of the usual brown it's silvery white… I think that's the color.

Jolteon was the female Memma and Flareon was the male Eevee. I noticed they had three other Eevee including the unusual colored one. I was curious about this different colored Eevee so I walked up to her (yes, she's female like me).

"Hey… um… why are you a different color?" I asked her curiously.

She looked at me and said, "I don't know, I was hatched like this… why is your hair so spiky?"

"Good point… anyway, are you and your family new here?"

"Yeah, we just moved here from the forest. It was getting too crowded with Bug types." She said.

"Is it okay if I call you Shine? Because you're really shiny, especially in the sun." I said to her, which she nodded.

"Yeah, my siblings called me Shine too."

Brother Eevee soon came over to us. "Hey sis, you talking with the newbie?"

"Yeah, this is Shine. Shine, this is my big brother Eevee." I introduced.

"Very nice to meet you Shine." I smiled when Brother Eevee was being so polite to Shine.

"How nice, most of the other Pokemon keeps making fun of how my color is so different." Shine sighed.

"Now that's not very nice, you can hang out with us." Brother Eevee said eagerly… I think he likes her, a lot.

"Yeah, we could be best of friends." I said wagging my tail eagerly.

So we hung out together; Brother Eevee, me the Spiky-Haired Eevee and Shine the white/silver Eevee. Our Memmas didn't mind us hanging out as they became friends themselves. I couldn't have asked for a better life.

However, one year later, that all changed. It happened on a dark night, the clouds covered the stars and moon, it was windy so my brother and I cuddled up with our Memmas. Memma Vaporeon wasn't sure if there was going to be a storm, but if there was we'd have to get into our dens.

Suddenly we heard other Pokemon screaming and yelling in fear and terror. This had us all scared as we quickly shot up to our feet.

"Memma, what's going on?" I asked scared.

My ears twitched when I heard some Spearow in the sky yelling at all the Pokemon on the ground; "Ack! Humans! Poachers!"

Poachers? What are those? I've heard of humans and some of them calling themselves Pokemon Trainers that use these weird ball things to capture us Pokemon, but never any poachers.

"Oh-no… Poachers are far worst than any Pokemon Trainers. Eevee, I want both of you to hide, quickly." Memma Leafeon said quickly to both of us.

"What about you and Memma Vaporeon?" Brother Eevee asked in concern.

"We'll hide too, but you two need to stay separate in case the poachers find us. If they do; I want the two of you to either stay hidden or run as far away as you can." Memma Vaporeon said seriously.

I was scared as my brother and I ducked in some bushes. Memma Vaporeon dived into the lake while Memma Leafeon hid in the trees. I cuddled with my big brother, I could tell he was scared too but was trying to be brave for me.

"Don't worry sis, we'll be okay." Brother Eevee tried to reassure me. Now we wait. I could see the other Pokemon trying to hide too and stay as quiet and invisible as possible. It was so quiet I could hear my own heart beating, which sounded like an annoying Pidgey pecking the wood.

I didn't know how long we waited, but soon these strange beings walking on two feet walking into the once peaceful meadow, they must be the humans I've heard about. These humans had these spider web things that I thought only Spineraks could use and they had vicious looking Growlithe and Houndour with them, sniffing and growling, they looked strong and ferocious.

I shivered and cuddled with my brother even more, who was shivering just as much as I am. We have never been in such danger before, but we kept as quiet as possible to remain unnoticed. There were three humans, two Growlithe and three Houndour. I don't know what Pokemon they're looking for, but I sure don't want to be unlucky victim they catch. I could see many of the other wild Pokemon were trying their best to remain still, but most of them were jittering, it's a good thing the humans and their canine Pokemon didn't notice them… either that or they weren't the Pokemon they're looking for.

So far so good, they haven't spotted us or our family. I just hope they leave soon so we can all breathe easy again.

Brother Eevee kept me close. I hope Shine and her family are doing okay too, I have a strong feeling an unusual colored Eevee like her would track poacher's attention and I don't need to be an Espeon to know that.

I almost lost my breath when that Houndour suddenly approached us. Brother Eevee told me to back up quietly so they won't see us.

Unfortunaly backing up was fatal on our part; we didn't see a twig behind us and one of us stepped on it and caused it to snap, alerting the nearing Houndour to our presences. I held back a yip, but it didn't matter as the Houndour knew we were here, with an evil grin, it howled to alert its humans.

"What're we going to do?" I hissed a cry to my brother.

"Looks like we're going to have to run as fast as we can. Listen little sister, when we run I want you to keep going, no matter what do NOT look back and do NOT go back, okay?"

I replied only by nodding. Suddenly the Houndour shot out fire on the bushes we were hiding in. I yipped as I ran out along with my brother, both of us ran. I could hear the humans yelling but I can't quite understand them.

_**"#&$^%(&$ Spiky-Haired Eevee #%#^($&!* big bucks for %&^^$#( Eevee!"**_ is what I heard, I only gathered Spiky-haired Eevee and big bucks… whatever that is. I don't understand human speak that well.

Memma Vaporeon suddenly leaped out of the water and pounced on the Houndour. "Don't you dare lay a paw on my mons!"

Razor Leaf came out of the nearby trees and sliced the spider webs (which I later learned are called nets) before those human poachers could throw on Memma Vaporeon; it was Memma Leafeon.

"Children, get out of here while your Memma and I distract them." Memma Leafeon shouted while using Leaf Blade with his tail, turning it sharp and hit back the incoming Growlithe.

I didn't want to leave them, but Brother Eevee knew they were doing this to let us get away. "If we don't get away everything they're doing will be in vain, let's go!"

I remember crying when I ran with my brother, who kept urging me not to look back. I remember hearing both of our Memmas screaming in pain. We didn't get that far however, because we ran into a big metal thing with rubber wheels, I learned later it's called a truck.

I gasped in horror when I saw Shine and her family trapped in what I learned are called caged; the humans must've captured them already. I wanted to cry out to Shine, but I knew if I did we would get caught, I could tell Brother Eevee was thinking the same thing as both of us stayed quiet and tried to get around before any humans come back.

"Eevee, is that you? Please help us." I heard Shine cried suddenly. Apparently she saw us when we were trying to get away.

"I can't Shine, I don't know how to get you out." I whispered to her.

Brother Eevee looked up at her and said, "Don't worry Shine, we'll find a way to get you and your family out."

"Brother! We have to escape or those humans will find us."

"We can't let these humans take them away; I hate to imagine what they would do to them." Brother Eevee said firmly as I just sighed and shook my head.

Because of my brother's little crush on Shine we got screwed… here's what happened in a nutshell; Brother Eevee tried jumping on Shine's cage to break it, it turns out one human had remained in that truck and spotted Brother Eevee, he released a really terrifying Mightyena that grabbed both my brother and me and threw us into extra cages and now we're stuck on a truck in cages, way to go brother, way to go! Ugh…

"Great job brother, what do you want to do next? Get stuffed into a tiny little ball?" I snarled irritated at him; now both our Memma's sacrifice were in vain.

"Sorry Shine." Of course, he apologizes to the white/silver Eevee yet he ignores his spiky hair sister! Males…

"It's okay, I appreciate what you tried to do, but it looks like we're all stuck in here." Shine sighed.

I didn't know how long we waited, but the humans with the Houndour and Growlithe soon came back with more Pokemon in cages, mostly hard to find ones like Vulpix or Dratini. I even saw both of our Memmas in cages, when they saw us they had a look of hopelessness that I would never forget.

The humans said something to each other and got inside the truck and it started moving. I didn't know what to do but to wait; I just laid there watching the meadow I've grown up in passing by. I wonder what's going to happen to us, my brother, my family, my friends… what happens to Pokemon that gets caught by human poachers? I've heard stories, but none were ever good.

I felt the winds blowing my fur and the spiked hair on top, I looked at the scenery again and gasped when I saw all the trees and grass were gone and in their place was some kind of rock hard surface with tall things (which are buildings). Where are we? I took a short nap and woke up in an alien place.

"Brother Eevee, wake up!" I yelled at the cage next to me.

Brother Eevee opened his eyes and looked at me groggily. "What is it?"

"Look, we're not in the meadow anymore, I don't even recognize this place!" I cried feeling really scared.

Brother Eevee looked around and said, "This must be a city, I've heard about places with a lot of humans in it and that there were a lot of giant hard rocks that they live in called buildings."

"What are they going to do to us now that we're in their city?" Shine asked nervously… when did she wake up?

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good. We have to find a way out of here soon, or who-knows-what is going to happen to us and our family." Brother Eevee sighed.

I tried to Tackle the cage open, but the dang thing is as sturdy as an Onix! I can't break it. I see my brother and the other Pokemon trying the same, but these humans really made the cages attack proof or something.

I gasped when I saw the humans stopped the truck in front of a large building, there were giant Unown words up there but I don't know how to read human. I cried when the humans took both of my Memmas first, Brother Eevee cried too, but there was nothing we could do.

It didn't take long before more humans came out of that building and took the rest of the cages, including mine. I shivered as they carried my cage; I looked around desperate to get out.

I gasped when I saw what was inside the building… what is this madness? Everywhere I look was Pokemon being sold to other humans with their currency, which I learned is called money. Some Pokemon were kept by these poachers and kept getting smacked to be mean… I'm really scared…

They suddenly stuffed my cage separate from Shine and the other Pokemon, but luckily my brother was stuffed with me, so at least one familiar face was close by.

"Brother Eevee, what'll we do? We can't stay here, look at what they're doing with these Pokemon!" I cried.

"Don't panic little sister, we need to stay cool and find a way out before…"

"You two little scamps aren't going nowhere." A weird voice said to us (and using bad grammar).

"Who said that?" Brother Eevee demanded.

I turned to the cage next to me to see it was a strange looking pink blob with eyes and mouth… is that a Pokemon?

"I'm Ditto and I've been stuck in here for three long years."

"Oh you poor thing, why didn't they sell you or whatever?" I asked, yes even we wild Pokemon know about selling, how do you think we get berries and information from those cheap skate Spearows?

"Because these humans have a scientist and wants to study on me. Sometimes the poachers likes to use me to transform into hunting canine Pokemon in case they're one short or something." Ditto sighed.

"Isn't there any way out?" Brother Eevee asked desperately.

"Not that I know of, many Pokemon have tried and failed to escape this place. These people would do anything for rare Pokemon and you Eevees are extremely rare, especially one in a different color."

"Sounds like Shine is going to get sold quickly." I sighed.

"Not just her, there are some people who would pay bigger currency for a Spiky-Haired Pokemon like yourself little Eevee."

I blinked; why would my spiked fur be rare? Okay granted I've never seen another Eevee with spiky hair like this, but then again there aren't a lot of Eevees out there; myself, my brother, Shine and her siblings are the only Eevees I've seen in my life.

Before I could ask, one of the humans suddenly grabbed my cage again. They were talking to each other and I looked at Ditto to translate.

"They're saying you would make a nice bundle or two… whatever that is." Ditto translated, I gulped, why did I have to be born with spiky hair?

"Brother Eevee, get me out of here!" I cried while scratching the bars.

"I can't just stand by and let my sister get sold." Brother Eevee started to use Tackle on the cage like crazy. What happened next surprised us all; Brother Eevee must've tackled so hard that his cage fell and busted open!

I could hear all the Pokemon in the area cheering for him as Brother Eevee used Bite on the human's leg that was holding me. The human was shouting in pain and dropped me… OUCH! Ugh… I feel dizzy… I think my cage is broken… or is that my tail?

"Sis! We've got to run, now!" I heard Brother Eevee shouting. I quickly shook my head to clear my senses and ran, after realizing I was out of the cage.

"Brother Eevee, what about our Memmas and Shine?"

Suddenly we stopped when we saw Shine being handed to a beautiful girl wearing what humans call kimono. We were too late; she was already sold.

"What about our Memmas?" I asked again in a quiet voice.

"There's no time, we have to get out now or get caught again. We got caught because we tried to save Shine, now that we're out we have to keep going and not look back. Our Memmas wanted us to do this in the first place."

I had to agree, but that didn't mean I liked it. I followed my brother as we tried to find a way out of this giant building trying to keep ourselves hidden in the shadows so the humans don't see us; trust me it wasn't easy, but not too difficult since most of them are far too busy selling or carrying other Pokemon they just caught… I feel sorry for them.

I'm glad I'm small; it was easy to squeeze myself in the smaller places. Brother Eevee was a little bigger than me, but still small enough to squeeze himself too. We use this to our advantage as it helps us keep out of sight from the busy humans, it's a good thing their canine Pokemon from here and in other regions are either tied up or busy being 'trained' to be mean and vicious to really care about us scampering around.

We mostly tried sneaking behind the humans until we come across another crate or something easy for us to hide under or behind in. I really hope we're getting close to the exit of this horrible place. Suddenly I heard a lot of scampering from behind us; looking back I could see a lot of humans running around looking frantic.

"I guess that one human called for back-up, they're looking for us sis, stay hidden whatever you do." Brother Eevee warned me when he saw this too.

This is worse than hunting season back home, at least there we had a lot of places to hide and other Pokemon to cover for us; here we're alone and don't have a lot of room to hide, not to mention the humans are hunting specifically for _us_. I wish this was all just a nightmare, something caused by a mischievous Ghost Pokemon or something, I'd be willing to take that, but no… this is reality and I can't escape it by simply 'waking up' from it.

"I think see the way out of this nightmarish place." Brother Eevee said excitedly, that made gave me hope.

I looked at what he was nudging at and saw that door thing the humans took us in earlier; that must be the way out! But how will we open it? We're too small…

"Let's try to Tackle it down." Brother Eevee said suddenly, yeah he's a bit reckless.

"Now hold your fluffy tail! If we did that the humans would notice us and I don't think we can outrun them all." I hissed at him.

"You got any better ideas on getting out of here?"

"No, but I rather not alert the humans either."

"We'll have to do this fast little sis."

"Wait, why don't we wait until another human opens the door and we go out the same time they come in?"

"I guess we could do that, but hide so they don't see us."

So both of us hid under some nearby crates; it wasn't long until the door opened and a human was bringing in another caged Pokemon. I didn't look at what because my brother and I quickly snuck out before anyone saw us. That was close, but at least we got out.

I gasped when I saw we were out in a huge place filled with humans, vehicles and buildings… how are we going to get back to the peaceful meadow? It was so noisy out here…

"Now what'll we do?" I had to yell over the loud noises everywhere.

"Don't panic, we just have to explore until we find a way out of this place. Come on, let's go."

"But what if these humans want to capture us or something?"

"Then we'll just have to lay low, now come on!"

So I followed my brother, we both stuck to the shadows. It's a good thing city humans are always so busy running around, they haven't noticed us, but there are some humans that look like Pokemon Trainers scurrying by because they have those balls in their belts or something.

Brother Eevee and I soon came up on a building that had a peaceful aura to it. We could smell other Pokemon in there and unlike back at that poacher's place, this one seems peaceful, but a lot of Pokemon Trainers are going in there.

"We should stay away, too many Pokemon Trainers in there." Brother Eevee warned.

My stomach growled; we haven't eaten since yesterday after getting caught by poachers. I smell a lot of good food in that building… I'm so tempted to go in there and just munch away all the berries and whatever else they have in there that's edible, but Brother Eevee is right; too many Trainers, too risky for us to go in there.

"We have to get something to eat Brother Eevee." I sighed.

"I know you're hungry, I am too, but we can't go in there, it's far too risky."

Suddenly someone shouted. _**"Hey! Aren't those Eevees? I gotta catch them!"**_

Funny, I understood the human now… why is that? Wait… he wants to catch US! We have to get out of here!

Before we could run, the human tossed out one of those red and white balls, it opened a white flash came out. I was surprised to see it took form and when the flash dissipated it was a Pokemon; Ivysaur I believe, the evolve form of Bulbasaur… uh-oh, we're in trouble.

"Ready to battle!" Ivysaur said loyally. Do Pokemon become human's slave when they're caught?

_**"Ivysaur use Vine Whip!"**_ the Trainer commanded.

"Run Sister Eevee!" Brother Eevee cried.

Both of us ran, but we got caught and wrapped by two vines from the Ivysaur; I should've known we wouldn't get away _that_ easily. Both of us struggled as hard as we could… Let me go! Ugh! I don't want to me caught again; I don't want to be a slave!

_**"While you're holding them, use Razor Leaf!"**_ the Trainer commanded.

I really wish I knew a long range attack like Swift or Shadow Ball, but I don't. My Brother doesn't either. Ow! We're being pelted by sharp leaves OWWW! Grrr… KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! You're cutting my fur!

_**"Let's see if I can catch them."**_ I gasped when I saw the Trainer pulling out two of those red and white balls. The Trainer enlarged them somehow… Is this it for my brother and me? Just a slave to some random human? I shut my eyes awaiting the worst.

I opened my eyes again when I felt the vines around me suddenly loosened, I looked over at my brother and saw he was using Bite on the vine around him… wish I knew that move so I could bite on this vine too, but it looks like it's working either way.

_**"Hang in there Ivysaur. Poke Ball, go!"**_ Poke Balls, _that's_ what they're called! Oh-no… hurry up Brother Eevee! The boy tossed those two balls straight at us. Luckily, just before they hit either one of us, Ivysaur was in too much pain and let go, causing us to fall just narrowly avoiding the Poke Balls… whew, that was a close one.

We landed on the ground, I wasn't sure if we should run away or stay and fight, but running was definitely a preferable option since I'm not use to fighting and this Ivysaur looks well-trained for battle.

"Sister, follow my lead and don't hesitate whatever you do." Brother Eevee quickly said to me.

I only had time to nod before Brother Eevee suddenly leaped at the Ivysaur with a Tackle attack. I immediately charged in for my own Tackle attack, this distracted both Trainer and Pokemon long enough for both of us to escape.

I'm tired… how much longer… do we have to run? I'm sure we've escaped the Pokemon Trainer by now…

"Whoa, where are we now?" Brother Eevee suddenly stopped in front of me and I ram right into him.

"Sorry Brother Eevee, don't stop so suddenly in front of me like that." I said after getting off him.

"Sister Eevee look at that building; it's far away from the other buildings yet it's so… big."

I blinked and looked; sure enough this one giant building was far away from the others… somehow I don't think this is just a building.

"I smell the scent of other Eevees here…" Brother Eevee spoke what I was thinking; there were other Eevees here… I hope they're okay.

"Let's go check it out."

"What? Are you screwy? There are humans there too, what if they want to capture us?" this wouldn't be the first time Brother Eevee got us into a jam, and I certainly didn't want to be stuck in another one right now.

"Relax sis, we have no idea where to go and I can smell tons of food in there. What's the worst that can happen? This isn't like the poacher's place, come on, let's go in."

I have a bad feeling about this, but then again this does seem like a much more peaceful place… maybe it won't be so bad and I'm just being paranoid.

The big doors had a smaller door on the bottom that we easily squeezed through… I think it was meant for small Pokemon to come in and out or something. Wow… this building is HUGE and so clean…

Is there like a party going on around here or something? There's a lot of humans and Pokemon around here… eating delicious smelling food… ohhh… my stomach's rumbling like a Munchlax.

"We can blend in here Sister Eevee, nobody will suspect us being wild Eevees." Brother Eevee whispered to me.

"Maybe, let's just do this quick before somebody suspects us."

"Watch and learn; I remember seeing a Growlithe doing this to a human once and she gave him a lot of food." Brother Eevee smirked like a mischievous Vulpix before running up to a human. I was nervous this wasn't going to turn out well.

Brother Eevee used his front paw to tap the human's leg and whined. The human looked down at him and smiled. _**"Aw, what an adorable little Eevee… are you hungry? Where's your Trainer?"**_ How could I understand humans all of a sudden? Is it because I've been exposed to a lot of them or something?

Brother Eevee suddenly made his eyes really big and teary, looking… really poor and cute… even _I _want to give him something to eat.

The human laughed and took a piece of the food from her plate. "Okay, okay, here ya go, enjoy."

Brother Eevee smiled as he chomped down the food… I've never seen him so hungry… and I don't get squat!

"Hey! What about me? I'm hungry too!" I snapped at him.

"Relax Sister Eevee, why don't you try it on someone now? It's easy, these humans are suckers for cute." Brother Eevee said as he gestured his paw to another human.

This human looked like a little boy with a rather large brown hair. I sighed as I decided to at least try. So I trotted over to the little boy and was about to get his attention when a voice suddenly said; "Hey, I've never seen you before."

I gasped; that was the voice of an Eevee, but it wasn't my brother… I looked up… oh my… that boy has an Eevee! This Eevee was really young, I guess he just hatched not too long ago and he's on the boy's shoulder looking curiously at me.

"Uh… y-yeah, I'm new…" I stuttered nervously and hoped he wouldn't alert the boy to my presences.

"Wow, I've never seen an Eevee with such a spiky hair before; did your Trainer put gel on it or something?"

"Uh… I don't even know what gel is, I was just born with it."

"You look hungry… doesn't your Trainer ever feed you?" so young and so naïve, if only he knew.

"Not really… I just want a little snack." I said.

"Oh, then I can have Mike here give you something, he loves Eevees."

"No, wait!" I tried to stop him, but I was too late; the Eevee got the human… Mike's attention.

_**"What is it Eevee?"**_ he nudged at my direction. I was about to make a run for it, but maybe I could get some food from this kid.

Mike looked at me and smiled._** "Hey, I've never seen an Eevee with suck spiky hair… did Sparks put gel on his Eevee's hair or something? Oh wait… I don't think this is any of my brother's Eevee… did someone else come here with an Eevee?"**_

Hey kid, I'm starving here! I tried to make myself look cute and poor like my brother did, but this human was too busy wondering who 'owns' me.

_**"What… oh you're hungry… well, let's find your Trainer and let them feed you." **_Mike said as I shook my head; this human is not going to get me anything. I decided to just run off and find someone else who would feed me.

_**"Hey wait, where are you going?"**_ Mike called as I ignored him.

I was about to ask Brother Eevee to help me find a better human to work with when I just realized I can't find him… where did he go? Please don't tell me he decided to go running off to get more food on his own, did he? Some brother!

I stopped when I saw three more Eevees running around playing with each other, they're older then the Eevee I saw with that Mike human earlier and there are three other humans with them that… have very interesting hair style.

_**"I was thinking in about a month or two we should hold a Stone Evolution party in the backyard, that way we can celebrate evolving our Eevees and using them in their first battle."**_ The blue haired one said.

_**"Good idea, I can hardly wait to have a Jolteon, than my Pokemon will have my hair style."**_ The yellow haired one said… and I thought _my_ hair was spiky.

_**"I'd say Flareon is much better, it can use fire."**_ The red haired one said excitedly.

_**"No way! Vaporeon is so much better, it can melt into water and make itself disappear!"**_ the blue haired one shouted.

I rolled my eyes; they're obviously brothers. My evolutionary tree is so complex that even_ I_ don't know what I want to evolve into… they're all really interesting, but I can only choose one… so I might as well stay as an Eevee.

Now where the heck is my brother? He couldn't have just disappeared like that… then again this place is really crowded…

"Run Sister!" I heard Brother Eevee suddenly shouted.

I gasped when I saw him running across the tables, causing a lot of mess and food spilling everywhere, humans and Pokemon were shouting to catch him. Why is he even running anyway?

_**"Hey! Get back here, I want to catch you!" **_I heard a human shout after him… how did the human find out he's wild?

"_What_ did you _do_?" I shouted at him.

"Bah, I didn't think this human would be so dang intelligent!" Brother Eevee snapped while trying to get away.

That human had brown spiky hair… kind of like mine, and he had a little Squirtle with him that was chasing down my speedy brother too. I may not know a lot about Pokemon Trainers, but this guy looks like he just started.

_**"What are you doing Gary?"**_ one of the humans asked the boy… who's name is apparently Gary.

_**"That's a wild Eevee, I've gotta catch it!" **_Gary yelled.

_**"It can't be wild, it must belong to somebody."**_

_**"No, it's wild alright. I can tell because it kept begging for food and its fur is too messy, even my Pokedex signaled its wild."**_ Oh great, he is smart, I hope he doesn't know I'm a wild Eevee too.

_**"How did a wild Eevee sneak in here?"**_ uh-oh… looks like everyone else wants to catch him.

_**"Brother look out!"**_ I shouted when I saw that Squirtle shooting a Water Gun attack at him.

Brother Eevee acted fast as he spun around, ducked under the Water Gun and used Bite on the turtle's tail… ouch, that's gotta hurt. The Squirtle cried out in pain, yeah my brother already had experience in hunting and fighting, I wish I could say the same for myself, but I didn't get a chance to learn before the poachers caught and brought us into this city.

_**"Squirtle, don't give up! Slow it down with your Bubble attack**_!" Gary ordered his Pokemon.

"Get off my tail and have taste of my Bubble attack!" Squirtle opened his mouth and shot out bubbles, popping in my brother's face.

I acted quickly not wanting him to get hurt; I used my only known move: Tackle to push that Squirtle away. All the humans around were shocked to see I was helping him, probably didn't know I was a wild Eevee too.

_**"What… is that a… Spiky-Haired Eevee? That's even rarer than a regular and possibly a Shiny Eevee! If I can catch both of these Eevees Ash will never beat me. Okay Squirtle, time to catch two of the rarest Pokemon, Water Gun on both of them!"**_ Gary ordered.

"Right away!" I didn't even have time to react when Squirtle flooded my vision with water! *Cough* *cough* *cough*!

I felt something pushed me with force to the ground, the Squirtle must've used Tackle on me. Brother Eevee quickly used his own Tackle on the Squirtle to get that turtle off me.

"Run Sister Eevee!" he quickly said.

"What about you?" I hesitated, knowing if I ran I'll be leaving my brother behind.

"Forget me, this is what both our Memmas had to do and I'll do the same for you. You're precious to me sis and I don't want you to end up captured by a nasty human." Brother Eevee said to me in a sad smile… no… not that smile… that smile usually means 'good-bye'.

"No… you can't!"

I didn't have room to argue, because the Squirtle Tackle down my brother right on top of me. "Sister Eevee, if you don't get away now we'll both be caught. I know you can find a better home out there sis, do it for our family and… our friends…" I knew he meant Shine, his crush, the one he couldn't save.

_**"Great job Squirtle, just a little more and I can catch them!"**_ Gary shouted and held up one of those red and white balls in his hand.

"Go now while I distract them!" Brother Eevee said as he used Bite on Squirlte, but the turtle used Withdraw and he only bit its hard shell. I wanted to help, but Brother Eevee kept shouting at me to run away. I was surprised the other Trainers in the area didn't try to capture us… I guess they decided to let this newbie Trainer catch us because some of them already have Eevees.

I ignored my brother's urges and used Tackle on Squirtle, I just know I won't survive out there alone._** "Oh a double battle, eh? Very well then, come on out Nidoran!"**_

Oh-no… he threw out another ball and it released a female Nidoran but… why is it purple? I thought the male species are purple… must be a different color like Shine. So now Squirtle and Nidoran are working together.

_**"Nidoran use Double Kick on that Spiky-Haired Eevee! Squirtle use Water Gun on the regular Eevee!"**_

I tried dodging the incoming Nidoran, but she was fast and I got kicked in the face twice… OW! THAT HURT! I'm weak to a fighting type move like that Double Kick… ohhh…

_**"That weakened it, now to catch it. Poke Ball, go**_!" I opened my eyes to see that human throwing the ball right at me… I knew this is the end for me… I'm sorry brother; I should've ran away when I had the chance…

"No!" suddenly something tackled me away from the ball. I felt my eyes go wide… that was my brother… he tackled me away and he got hit by that ball! Brother… my brother suddenly turned red and was sucked into that accursed Poke Ball capsule thing. I felt frozen when I saw the ball wiggle around a few times because it *clicked* and stopped.

_**"Alright, I caught one Eevee and now for this rare Spiky-Haired Eevee."**_ Gary grinned and took out another Poke Ball.

_**"Wait a minute now kid, we let you catch that Eevee, now it's our turn. A Spiky-Haired Eevee would make an excellent addition to the team."**_ No… it's one of those brothers and he's the guy with the yellow spiky hair.

_**"No way! I weakened it so it's mine!"**_ Gary snapped.

I gritted my teeth as I tore myself away from the accursed Poke Ball that now imprisons the only family I had left._ "Run Sister, now's your chance, run away! Find a better home."_

I blinked, I could've sworn I heard my brother's voice… that's it, I have to get out of here while the humans are too busy arguing who should capture me. I looked over at the open door… everything became a blur after that, I just remember speeding at the door, a lot of shouting and footsteps behind me and next thing I knew I woke up in a deep ditch, I don't even know how I ended up way out here in a hole.

Well it looks like I've lost the humans, that's good at least, but now I'm all alone in an unfamiliar place. Even if I go back to my home in the meadows I would just be alone in a big open field… Brother Eevee, why did you have to let yourself be caught like that? Now I have nowhere to go. This hole… I soon realized I made this hole to get away from the humans, I must've instinctly used Dig somehow and got away from them underground. Well, I may have learned a new move, but I've lost everyone I knew.

I crawled out of the hole and looked up at the sky; it was dark and cloudy, I think it's going to rain soon. I looked around my surrounding to see I was in a park or something, I could see large buildings around me so I'm still in the city yet there are trees and grass here. There weren't any humans around, so they must've gone into the buildings because it's going to rain.

It did indeed rain and I felt my fur getting soaked from all the water. I didn't care though, nothing mattered to me anymore; I'm all alone and vulnerable. I can't go back home, and I'm lost in a place filled with humans… what am I suppose to do? Brother Eevee… it probably would've been better if you had let that Gary human captured both of us, at least that way neither of us would be alone out here.

_**"Aw, why does it have to rain? Just when I was going to Vermilion City**_!" I heard Gary's voice as my ears twitched.

Maybe it's not too late… if he still wants me he could have me, I won't find a better home alone anyway, Brother Eevee might be disappointed in me, but it's his fault we ended up like this anyway. I ran towards Gary, but the wet pavement of the ground was slippery and I fell!

I quickly stood back up, but Gary was already making his way into one of those wheeled vehicle things. No! Now how will I find him and my brother? I can't let him get away. Luckily I memorized his scent, I may not be a Growlithe, but Eevees have sensitive sense of smell, maybe if I followed his scent I can find him the next time he rests somewhere.

… I'm wet, cold, tired and hungry… I didn't get to eat anything back at that big party now that I think about it. I think I lost my way and I can't smell anything… my nose is all stuff, and I feel… dizzy… I think I made it out of the city, and I'm somewhere in a forest, but I think that rain made me sick. Maybe if I just rest a little bit…

… … … Ugh… what's the noise? I opened my eyes to see a little baby Kangashkan smiling at me… aw, she's so cute. I think that little nap helped me out a bit, at least I don't feel so dizzy and stuffy anymore.

"Eevee finally awake! Wanna play with me?" the little Kangaskhan jumped around excitedly around me.

"I shouldn't, because I have to go find my brother." I said as I stood up, plus the Memma must be nearby and they tend to be overprotective of their young.

"Aw, but Memma says I should play with someone."

I'm too tired to play, even after that nap. I decided to ignore the Kangaskhan while I try to get out of here and find the trail of scent back to Gary, I don't like living out in the wild, especially without any friends or family.

"Wait, don't go dear, you've just woken up from a serious cold." I stopped cold when a much bigger Kangaskhan came in front of me. Oh-no, I'm dead!

"Memma found you sleeping and you were hot, she gave you some Sitrus Berry to help." The baby Kangaskhan said.

"That's right dear, the Sitrus Berry helped reduced the fever, but you still need to rest, your body has been overexerted."

Memma Kangaskhan and Baby Kangaskhan are both… being nice to me, so it was because of them why I'm not so ill anymore… oh good, at least I found a friendly face, maybe living out here wouldn't be so bad.

"Thanks a lot." I thanked politely.

"So why were you out here all alone like that? Aren't your families worried about you little Eevee?" Memma Kangaskhan asked me.

My ears lowered and I sadly replied, "Probably, but they've all been captured by humans. I'm all alone out here."

"Oh, that's so sad… Memma, can Eevee live with us?" I chuckled at the Baby Kangaskhan's innocent question.

"Well…" but before Memma Kangaskhan could answer, there was a loud gun shot and it was coming closer.

"Oh-no, the poachers are coming."

No… not again… I thought I wouldn't have to worry about those anymore; it was because of the poachers why I'm even in this situation in the first place!

"Quick little Eevee, you must go hide." Memma Kangaskhan said to me in a worried voice.

I'm having de ja vu here… why does this keep happening to me? I used Dig to bury myself underground because hiding in the bushes didn't go so well last time. I hope the two Kangaskhans will be okay.

I waited underground as I heard a lot of footsteps and muffled voices passing by me unnoticed; ever since I learned how to use Dig hiding had been a lot easier, no wonder those Sandshrews and Digletts always like going underground where it's safer.

When I didn't hear anymore noises, I thought they were gone and it was safe to come out again, when suddenly I heard someone on the surface screaming in pain. I was tempted to come out and see, but wisely stayed put. I recognize that scream… it was Memma Kangaskhan and her baby! They've been caught! No… first my family and now my new friends… why does this keep happening?

I waited for what seemed like hours… when I was sure there wasn't anymore humans up there, I decided to come back out into the surface and breathe in the fresh air. It looks like I'm alone again, no humans, poachers or Pokemon… they must've caught all the Pokemon in the area except for lil ol me. I sighed as I walked out of the forest, there was nothing for me there now.

I walked and walked for a long time… I sometimes stop to get some berries nearby or whatever I could find edible, but I won't bore you with the details. I was just following a random path I found on the road, I just walked aimlessly to see where it leads, because I don't have a home or a purpose anymore, maybe I'll get lucky and a kind human would want to adopt me or something. I think it's been about two days since my brother's capture, but it felt much longer then that to me.

I had to run or fight and then run a few times because territorial Pokemon kept attacking me. Most of them were weak, but I'm not experienced in fighting myself, thankfully it was easy to run from them.

I stopped when I heard what sounded like the ocean waves, I have never seen the ocean before, but I remember Memma Vaporeon telling me a lot of stories about it as she use to live there with a friend. I could see the sun was going down, I better find a safe place to sleep soon before the nocturnal Pokemon come out hunting and I'm sure a little Eevee like me wouldn't survive the night… unless I evolve into an Umbreon, but I don't have enough strength or skill to evolve into either Umbreon or Espeon.

I was surprised when I made it to the ocean; it was ENDLESS water! Memma told me the sea was huge, but I never imagined it so WIDE and BIG, it's the biggest thing I've ever seen in my life!

I sat there on the sand staring in awe of the biggest water I've ever seen. The breeze felt good as it blew my fur and spiky hair top back a little. I sighed… will I ever find my brother again? Will I even have a home? Well, I shouldn't think like that or it'll really bring me down… as if I hadn't fallen far enough already.

I started digging the sand, hoping maybe I could sleep underground without suffocating and the sand might make a soft bed. Until I can find a better home with someone I might as well try to stay alive out here. I should just close my eyes and—YEOWCH! Something just snapped my tail! I jumped out of the sand, tail in pain and landed on my painful tail, I glared at the little Krabby running away with bubbles foaming its nose.

I glared and growled at the little crab. "Stupid Krabby! They always pinch my tail!"

_**"Hey uh… what were you doing under the sand anyway?"**_ an unfamiliar voice that sounded human said from behind me.

I gasped as I quickly turned to the human… when I saw him, I felt strangely at peace, like I know he isn't going to hurt me somehow. I would've run, but instead I decided to say something to him.

"None of your business human."

_**"Um… do you have a name?"**_ he asked.

I just rolled my eyes, like a human would even understood me if I spoke. Still, I decided to humor him. "Just Eevee."

_**"Okay… my name is Ash and I was wondering if you had a Trainer?"**_ Ash… that's his name. Why would he even ask me that? I don't know why, but I felt like I could tell him a little bit more about myself despite not being able to understand me.

"No, but a Trainer captured a very good friend of mine two days ago. I've been looking for him, but I keep getting attacked by wild Pokemon. Nowhere to eat or sleep, I just bury myself until morning."

_**"Oh… so that's what you've been doing under the sand. You must've had it rough. So what did the Trainer look like?"**_ this human… sounds like he really cares about me.

"He had brown spiky hair; almost like mine and he… wait, you can understand me? I thought humans couldn't talk to Pokemon." It's strange but I realized this human understood me perfectly.

Ash smiled at me and said, _**"Well yeah, I was raised by a Pokemon so it's only natural I'd pick up their language."**_

"Interesting, I've never met a human raised by another Pokemon before. You can understand me, yet you still talk in human language. Who was your Memma?" I asked him curiously. It's not like I've met a lot of humans, but I have seen many of them and this Ash is the first I knew who actually talks to Pokemon.

I gasped when a pink little cat Pokemon appeared beside Ash's shoulder. "By Mew of course." I couldn't believe my eyes and ears… this human boy was raised by… the Legendary and Creator of Pokemon _Mew_? That means this boy is… her child!

Memma always told me to be respectful if I ever meet Mew. I quickly bowed as much as I could and said, "Oh Great and Might Mew and Child of Mew, it's an honor."

"Oh Ashie, it looks like Gary, your feisty rival, has captured this poor Eevee's brother." Mew said to her child… how did she know that?

_**"Oh, I see. Sorry about that Eevee, Memma here has a habit of reading other's minds."**_ Ash apologized.

Wow, I had no idea Mew could do that… then again she is a Psychic Pokemon, I wonder if I could do the same if I evolved into an Espeon? I shook my head when I noticed the sun was going down more and more.

"It's quite alright. Anyway, I should get back underground before the sun sets, a lot of nocturnal Pokemon tend to hunt around this time."

What Ash said next right here and now changed my life for the better. _**"Hey, if you don't have anywhere to go, maybe you could come with me? The one who caught your brother is my rival and I was thinking maybe together we could…"**_

_**"Hey Ash! Don't run so far like that!"**_ another human came running in and another one along with a Pikachu. I ignored them as I thought about Ash's offer… for the longest time since my brother's capture I've been hoping to find a better home.

I remember I've wanted a Trainer or a nice human to come and adopt me since I can't stand living out here along anymore and what better person to take me in then the Child of Mew himself? Maybe it was fate or just coincidence, but coming to this beach was the best thing that ever happened to me, because now I have a home and someone who will not only take care of me but train me as well, maybe the next time I meet that Gary and my brother, I could show them how tough I've become, so instead of seeing this as a curse that separated me and my family, I see it as a challenge I must overcome.

Since Gary is the Child of Mew's rival, most likely I will get a chance to fight my brother to prove to him even I can be tough, because he had always treated me like a little mon, plus I've never gotten the chance to become strong on my own before the poachers showed up.

The rest of the story is history, I've got the name 'Eon' and I couldn't have been happier since the whole poacher thing. Thank you Ash, Mew and all the Pokemon, I'll do my hardest to live up to your expectations and be ready to fight whatever comes our way.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I don't know if polls are illegal or not, but I'm setting up another one so you guys could help me decide. What's the next chapter going to be about?<strong>_

_**A.) The missing episode "The Beauty and the Beach"**_

_**B.) Skip to "Tentacool and Tentacruel"**_

_**I really can't decide which one since not many people know about the missing episode. Anyway, you guys decide and let me know what you think about poor little Eon.**_

_**Mew: It's even sadder to read the whole thing.**_

_**Author: Anyway, we'll see you all next time and... Mew, don't ever play with one of the readers again.**_

_**Mew: Why not? It's not like they'll remember it.**_

_**Author: I don't want to get arrested because of your little fun.**_

_**Mew: Party pooper.**_

_**Author: Hope ya'll enjoy the fillers, I'll try to update as soon as I know which episode to do.**_


	11. Part 11: Beach Chaos

_**Author: I'm running out of ideas, that's why it's taking me so long, that and I've been in a DBZ mood lately. Actually, if you guys want if you guys want you can give me some ideas, I need them. Starting next chapter I'll probably only do 5000 or so words to make it easier to update faster.**_

_**Mew: That's probably a good idea, even I'm getting tired. You guys need to give me more ideas for my games!**_

_**Author: Calm down now Mew, I warned you not to eat too many candies before coming here and now you're too exhausted after that sugar rush... trust me guys, you don't want to be near Mew when she has her sugar rush.**_

_**Mew: You're so mean.**_

_**Author: I thank all of you for the votes and all the reviews, that's what makes me keep going with this story. I'll try my best to keep going until I get better ideas. So be sure to give me some if you have any for Mew's Games, Ash, Misty or Brock's new team member, or a Pokemon's back-story if you wish.**_

_**Mew: Sorry if I'm not as energectic today. DarkFoxKit does not own me or anyone else in this story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 23, Beach Chaos**

It's a beautiful day on the beach at Porta Vista. Ash, Brock, Misty and Storm the Pikachu dived into the nice cool ocean (all of them wearing bathing suits of course, expect the Pikachu since Pokemon don't need to wear clothes).

Misty wore her red bikini and came over holding a Master Ball beach ball (it's not the real Master Ball) and smiled. "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

Brock was a little speechless as he had never seen Misty wearing a bikini before, Ash hasn't either, but unlike Brock he didn't really care too much. "Sure, come on in, the water's great!"

_**"Ah, finally a relaxing day without Mew or her crazy games, but I wonder how long that'll last…"**_ Storm said while relaxing on a small inner tube just right for the little lightning mouse.

Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth are up to no good again, but while they're planning underwater with their Gyarados sub (James' inspiration from his little Magikarp), Ash dove underwater.

Looking around the boy realized something about this underwater place. _This reminds of that underwater place in my dreams about Memma flying towards a snowy mountain and that… weird clone called Mewtwo._ Ash thought to himself and wondered where his Memma is right now anyway.

Ash remembered Mew telling him that she was on an island faraway and was observing these scientist people that seemed interested in her before he had that dream about Mewtwo. Still unsure what to make of it, the boy decided to ignore it and have fun while Mew was still away.

_**"Hey Ash! I want to ride this boat."**_ Storm called when Ash came up to the surface.

Ash looked at the boat Storm was on. "Storm that might belong to someone else, we shouldn't."

_**"Oh come on! If your Memma was here she'd force you to ride this bad boy, have a little sense of adventure, I mean she did raise you after all."**_ Storm said eagerly trying to urge his Trainer into driving the boat.

Ash sighed. "Yes she did raise me and I've learned not to be reckless if I want to survive."

Storm pouted. _**"You're no fun."**_

Brock suddenly came on board the boat. "Hey Storm, what're you doing on this boat?"

Storm smirked. _**"Ash, it's fine, I mean Brock came on board so that must mean its okay to ride it."**_

Brock sweatdropped. "Uh… I was just wondering why you're up here."

"Hey a boat ride, that looks like fun." Misty said as she too came on board.

_**"Great, now we just need this little spoil sport to come on board."**_ the Pikachu pointed at his Trainer, who sweatdropped.

_Memma really has rubbed off on Storm, not a good sign. Oh well, what's the harm?_ Ash decided to finally give in and get on board and prayed that it wouldn't end in disaster.

So now with everyone on board, Ash drove the boat across the beach. "Storm, if we get into trouble I'm blaming you."

_**"Oh sure, blame the Pikachu, like anyone's going to believe you."**_ Storm snickered.

"Ash, when did Storm start acting like this?" Brock questioned nervously.

Ash sweatdropped. "Since a certain Meowth played with him."

"What? You mean Nya? Where is she anyway?" Misty asked.

"Nya decided to go on a little vacation." Ash answered.

Suddenly they hit something! Team Rocket's sub crashed on the beach and the boat Ash was driving was going out of control.

"I can't control it! Brace yourselves!" Ash cried.

Everyone hung on when the boat crashed into the dock. Amazingly enough; the dock was torn yet the boat was fine… must be a really sturdy boat.

_**"Wow, that was… unlucky."**_ Storm said nervously as Ash glared at him.

"UNLUCKY? THAT WAS DOWNRIGHT A DISASTER!" Ash shouted angrily, if Mew ever found out about this… well she'd be ecstatic that her child caused some mischief and she could easily just fix everything with a blink of an eye.

"Hey you scoundrels! Look at what you did! First you steal my boat and now you gone and tore apart my dock!" an old man shouted in anger.

Ash nervously put his hands up in defense. "We're really sorry mister. This Pikachu of mine actually started it… but we will pay you back the money!"

"Y-Yeah, we'll work for it." Misty said nervously.

The old man looked at the three kids… well not sure if Brock is counted as a kid, but still he's much younger than the man. "Very well, come to my restaurant and you can start working there, my name is Moe."

For the next few hours, Ash, Brock and Storm stood outside holding signs to try and get people to go into the restaurant. "You'll love the food here."

_**"It's not working Ash, Brock; the humans here just aren't interested in a dump like this."**_ Storm sighed.

"And whose fault was it that got us into this mess?" Ash glared at the nervous Pikachu who waved his paws around hoping to calm the child of the legendary Pokemon that can twist dimensions and control nature with a little snap of its fingers.

Misty was inside to waitress the tables, but there were no customers. Ash sighed as a couple started walking towards the little restaurant. Brock smiled as he said, "Hey, table for two?"

"You want to eat here?" the teen boy asked his teen girlfriend.

The girlfriend took one look at the place and turned her head away as if disgusted. "Looks like a dump. Now that restaurant looks like something worthwhile to eat in." the girl pointed at the fancier restaurant next to this old shabby one.

"Oh great, how can we compete with that?" Ash grumbled when he saw Jessie wearing a uniform ranking in all the customers. James and Meowth were waiting the tables with success as they bragged and stuck their tongues out at them.

_**"Just let me shock them to Distortion World, I'm sure Giratina would be more than happy to gobble them up for eternity!" **_Storm sparked electricity from his red cheeks in anger.

"Calm down Storm, no need to get violent and worked up. There's a way to beat Team Rocket and their restaurant fair and square and I know just how to do it. Memma always tells me to use my imagination to solve my problems, so here I go! Come on out everyone!" Ash threw a Poke Ball, Luxury Ball, Cherish Ball, Premier Ball and Heal Ball into the air and Gale the Pidgeotto, Eon the Spiky-Haired Eevee, Scorch the Shiny Charmander, Kooper the Squirtle and Konoha the Bulbasaur all came out.

Brock smiled. "Good idea Ash."

Ash noticed all the Pokemon looked tensed and weary. "Relax guys, this isn't one of you-know-who's games. I just need your help to make this restaurant better known."

They all gave a big sigh of relief. _**"Sure Ash, what do you want us to do?" **_Gale asked.

"Kooper, you and Storm hand out flyers to people. Gale I want you to use your wings to help keep the charcoal burning. Scorch you go into the kitchen with Moe and use your fire to help with the cooking. Konoha, you help Misty with the waitressing and finally Eon, you keep the people waiting in line entertain. Alright, you all have you assignments, let's do this!"

_**"ALRIGHT!"**_ they all cheered as they went on with their work.

So the Pokemon spread out to get the job done. The people were fascinated that a cute little Pikachu and Squirtle were handing out flyers to them and decided to check out the restaurant. The people were surprised to see Pokemon actually helping cook and wait the food as a Pidgeotto flapped its wings to keep the charcoal hot, a different color Charmander using Ember to help cook faster, a Bulbasuar using its Vines to help the young girl bring out the food and a cute little spiky haired Eevee did neat and cute tricks to keep them entertain.

Moe's restaurant got more and more people as it grew more popular, most likely due to the Pokemon. There were so many people that Ash and Brock had to put up outdoor tables with umbrellas on top to keep the sun out of people's faces.

"Would you look at that? Who knew a restaurant with Pokemon would draw in so many people." Ash smiled proudly.

But it looks like Team Rocket isn't too happy about that. "Time for some old fashion sabotage." Meowth said sinisterly.

Storm heard that little comment thanks to his sensitive ears. _**"I don't like the sound of that… Kooper, Meowth may try to sabotage us**_." The Pikachu warned the Squirtle.

_**"Don't worry, we can handle that no good Meowth." **_Kooper winked, being a former prankster and sabotager himself once.

Meowth found some fans to blow away the flyers, but Storm used Thunderbolt to zap the cat and the fan into an explosion… unfortunaly that burned up all the flyers in the process.

Next was the gas into the fire fuel. Scorch noticed this and ceased her flame to get rid of the hose, but when her claws came into contact it ripped the plastic and spilled more gas everywhere, causing flammable explosion in the kitchen!

While Eon was doing cute tricks like 'begging', doing back flips in the air and sweeping her cute fluffy tail, Meowth was chewing gum before he tossed it right under the incoming Eevee. Eon stepped on the sticky candy and couldn't move.

Finally the tricky Meowth threw banana peels at the waitress Misty and Konoha. The Bulbasaur noticed the peel, but not before Misty tripped and spilled juice and ice cream all over the customers and Konoha. This caused all sorts of complaints and the people all left in anger, turning the bustling restaurant into a deserted one again.

"What went wrong?" Ash groaned.

_**"Ash, Team Rocket's Meowth sabotaged us."**_ Storm said sadly and glared at the Squirtle, who grinned sheepishly.

_**"I'm usually the prankster not the prankee."**_ Kooper explained before the Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Gale was the only one who didn't get sabotage, but it didn't matter as the restaurant was already empty. _**"I can't believe we lost to Team Rocket, how embarrassing."**_

Moe sighed as he sat down. "It was good while it lasted…"

"Everything was going well until all those accidents kept happening." Brock sighed.

"There's no way all that could've been accidents!" Misty snapped.

"Misty's right; Meowth sabotaged us." Ash agreed after hearing from his Pokemon about that sneaky cat.

"Well, well, well, looks like this place is back to being a dump." An old lady with red hair grinned evilly.

"Brutella!" Moe cried as Jessie, James and Meowth all stood by her.

"Moe, I've waited long enough for the money you owe me. If you don't pay me by tomorrow you can say good-bye to your precious boat!" Brutella snapped.

"What? Please take anything but the boat!" Moe cried.

"I'll come by and pick it up by tomorrow." Brutella snickered as she left.

"That boat will be our dough." Team Rocket laughed as they left too.

"Oh what am I going to do? I had planned to use that boat to see the world in the open sea before I die of old age, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Moe sighed sadly.

"Hey! Don't say that. We can think of something to earn that money back, besides you shouldn't give up on your dream so easily." Ash said trying to encourage him.

"But how can we earn all that money in just one day?" Moe asked.

_**"Ash, maybe you should call for Mew, she could easily solve this money problem."**_ Storm whispered to his Trainer so Brock and Misty wouldn't hear.

Ash thought about doing that, but would he really want to call his Memma while she's somewhere else? This is one of the rare times she left them alone.

"May I make a suggestion?" a familiar voice said on the door.

Ash was shocked to see… "Professor Oak? What're you doing here?"

"Hey my little Ashie, did you have fun with your friends?" Ash gulped when he saw a nice thin woman with dark red hair tied in a pony tail style. Ash could see it in her eyes; that's Mew in disguise as a human lady so people don't think the boy was raised by a legendary Pokemon, whenever Mew take on this disguise her name is 'Delilah.'

"M-emm… I mean, Mom?" Ash quickly corrected himself before using Pokemon term in front of Brock, Misty, Prof. Oak and Moe. Storm and the other Pokemon's eyes popped out of their sockets as they dove behind Ash for safety.

_**"I knew it was too good to be true. Mew came back fast."**_ Eon hissed and hoped Mew wouldn't hear nor read her mind.

"I hear you're in some money trouble? Maybe the professor and I could make a suggestion." 'Delilah' said with that Mew smile, making Ash and his Pokemon all nervous.

"There's a beauty contest coming up today. Perhaps we could use it to advertise this restaurant as people would be looking for something to eat." Oak suggested.

"And the grand prize is a lot of money… maybe _someone _could enter it?" 'Delilah' grinned as she looked at her little Ashie evilly.

_You're not going to turn me into a girl, are you?_ Ash mentally asked nervously.

_Oh don't be silly Ashie! I've got a much more… appropriate way in mind. _Mew answered back mentally.

"Hey, maybe I could enter it. I don't usually enter beauty contest, but if it'll help Moe out I'll be more than happy to." Misty suggested.

"Is this really going to work?" Brock asked.

"Oh I'm sure it'll work out just fine." 'Delilah' smiled, though inwardly Ash knew she couldn't wait to turn this contest into another one of her games.

"Oh Ashie, you can get your friends and Pokemon to pass out all the flyers, I want you to come with me. I've got so much planned out for you." 'Delilah' suddenly grabbed Ash and dragged him away.

_**"Poor, poor Ash, he was so brave and so young."**_ Storm said as the other Pokemon lowered their head as if he'd died or something.

"Memma! What are you going to do?" Ash demanded when 'Delilah' finally stopped.

'Delilah' reverted back to the cute little pink cat Mew. _**"Oh don't look so scared little Ashie. I'm not going to turn you into a girl or anything like that."**_

Ash let out a breath of relief. "Oh good… but _what_ are you planning to do?"

Mew smiled playfully. _**"How does the golden Charmander or the spiky Eevee feel about playing as humans for a little competition?"**_

Ash gulped when he realized where the little legendary is going with this. "Oh no… you're not… they'll kill me if you do _that_ to them!"

_**"Relax, I won't let them hurt you. Besides, it'll be a fresh experience as I've always wondered how the other Pokemon would react if they get turned into humans for a change."**_ Mew winked as Ash turned pale just thinking about it: Scorch and Eon turning into human young girls in a beauty contest? That could equal a slaughter just waiting to happen.

_Sometimes I wonder how I survived seven long years with her_. Ash thought to himself as Mew giggled thinking about her plan.

Ash had to take Scorch and Eon with him behind the shack so nobody would see what would happen. Mew smiled at them sinisterly.

_**"Ash… what is Mew going to do?" **_Scorch demanded her nervous and sweating Trainer.

"Uh… well… you see Scorch… Eon… I uh... you ever wonder what it's like to be human?" Ash tried to ease them into it.

_**"Human? I've never really thought about it."**_ Eon admitted and had curiousness in her voice.

_**"Why ask such a question anyway? Is Mew going to turn us into humans or something?"**_ Scorch laughed.

_**"Yeah and enter us in that ridiculous competition you humans call: 'Beauty Contest?"**_ Eon laughed too, making Ash sweat even more than the hot sun itself could make him do.

Mew laughed as Ash gave his two Pokemon a nervous smile. "Well… that's exactly what she's going to do."

Everything was silent, even the talking crowd out there was hard to hear. Eventually both rare Pokemon snapped out of their shock revere and shouted.

_**"NO WAY IN DISTORTION WORLD WOULD WE EVER TURN INTO HUMAN AND ENTER SOME STUPID BEAUTY CONTEST!"**_ both of them shouted.

"Hey, don't bite _my_ head off, I'm just the messenger! Memma's the one who wants to do that!" Ash jabbed his thump at the giggling pink cat behind him.

_**"That's right and I've never actually turned a Pokemon into a human before, so this'll be a whole new experience for us."**_ Mew winked, bringing dread to Scorch and Eon.

_**"Maybe we should try something else, a Pokemon turning into a human sound like a really bad idea."**_ Eon tried to talk her way out of it.

_**"Have some sense of adventure. Here we go."**_ Mew surrounded the two female Pokemon with pink aura before they could argue again.

Ash's eyes widen when he saw two beautiful young ladies wearing… yellow and cream bikinis. One has blonde hair (Scorch) and the other has brown hair (Eon) and both were mortified.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" they both yelled in human language.

_**"I think both of you look **_**hot**_**! The male humans would fall head over heels for you both and we'll win for sure."**_ Mew giggled, obviously enjoying the two 'humans' reactions.

"Come on Scorch, Eon, it's not so bad. Just survive this Mew Game and you'll be Charmander and Eevee again." Ash was trying to reassure the two freaking out former Pokemon.

"Fine, but this better not traumatize us."Scorch snapped.

"My brother would tease me endlessly if he ever saw me like this." Eon sighed.

"But what's Brock and Misty going to say if they just see two 'random' girls following me?" Ash asked the floating Mew beside him.

_**"Just tell them these two are your cousins and you happen to bump into them on the beach."**_ Mew said simply.

"They're never going to believe that!" Ash snapped.

Few minutes later, Ash had told Misty, Brock, Prof. Oak and Moe that Scorch and Eon are his cousins and he just bumped into them and they agreed to help.

"Wow, I never knew you had hot cousins Ash!" Brock had that look in his eyes.

_I can't believe they believed that!_ Ash thought furiously to himself as he saw Brock trying to flirt with the former Charmander and Eevee, making them both uneasy.

"Okay Brock, leave Ssssandy and Eeeelizabeth… alone, they need to uh… get ready for the Beauty Contest." Ash almost accidently called them Scorch and Eon, but caught himself just in time.

"Sandy and Elizabeth… such beautiful names for such beautiful girls." Brock smiled like a goof.

Ash sat in the crowd and prayed that 'Sandy' and 'Elizabeth' would be okay and not try to kill anyone, especially the perverts… oh boy…

"Don't look so nervous Ashie, they'll be fine." Mew, disguising herself as 'Delilah' again, said with a smile.

"Something tells me this'll be more of a 'stay alive' contest than a beauty contest." Ash gulped nervously.

Brock was the announcer and Misty was up first. She wore her red bikini and she muttered that this was degrading and embarrassing, but they needed the money. So her Pokemon were: Sea-Star (Staryu) and Aqua-Leo (Seel). Sea-Star acting like a shining star on Aqua-Leo, who clapped his fins together like a super star. The audience cheered for their performance.

Suddenly Jessie and James appeared on stage and pushed the young girl away. Misty glared when she saw James wearing a bikini and… somehow looking like he had… do I even _need _to type it? This is rated K+ people! Use your imaginations!

"James! What're you doing here? You're not even a woman!" Misty snapped at the purple hair weirdo.

"It doesn't matter if the people don't know that." James winked.

"Now get off the stage little missy, this is our show!" Jessie pushed her off the stage and Misty growled.

"Okay Eon, do you remember what to do?" human-Scorch asked human-Eon nervously.

"Just walk down the isle and act pretty, shouldn't be too hard, right?" Eon said with a nervous smile.

Suddenly a voice spoke that made Eon's blood run cold. "That's it, I'm not waiting anymore."

Eon turned and saw the boy who took her brother and forced her to live alone out in the wild: Gary Oak. The former Eevee felt her heart beating harshly against her chance as every fiber of her being wanted to tackle and bite the boy as hard a she can. Scorch, seeing this, held her back.

"Calm down Eon, we cannot just attack people." Scorch warned.

"That's the guy who captured my brother!" Eon hissed.

"That may be, but you still shouldn't make a scene. Look, when the time is right you can fight him as an Eevee, not as a human, okay? Now stay calm!"

Gary took out a Poke Ball and released an Eevee that landed on his shoulder. "Time for our performance, Eevee." Gary smirked at the Evolution Pokemon.

_**"I'm ready, Master Gary."**_ Eevee said that made Eon's blood run cold.

"My brother… I can't believe it. He's become a slave to that guy." Eon wanted to cry as Scorch patted her back to comfort her.

"I know what it's like losing a brother to the humans, but we've got to stay strong Eon. Ash is counting on us."

Eon rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Right, I'll show that no good Gary enslaving my brother like that."

"That's the spirit, now let's go!"

The two girls stopped when they heard Gary talking on the microphone about their beloved Trainer. "Now Ash I know you're out there in the crowd!"

'Delilah'-Mew glared at the boy when she knew what he was up to. Ash quickly held up an arm. "Don't do anything rash Memma."

"Oh Ashie, he's going to insult you in front of everyone. Now Memma knows her child don't like that." Delilah-Mew smiled innocently.

Ash rolled his eyes as Gary began insulting him with his cheerleaders. Ash knew better then to start an uproar with his rival, because Gary is just trying to rile him up, but what did catch his attention was that Eevee on his shoulder and a certain former spiky-haired Eevee girl fuming herself over on stage.

"Now _you_ listen here you pompous, Pokemon Master wanna-be !" Eon started to snarl as Gary, Eevee, his cheerleaders and all the audience looked at the 'human girl' in confusion. Ash quickly stood up with sweat pouring down his face.

"Ah… excuse me!" Ash quickly barred his way through the crowd and rushed onstage and grabbed Eon from behind before she could tackle the unsuspecting pompous jerk.

"Eon, _what _are you doing?" Ash hissed and hoped nobody heard him.

At the same time; Scorch, the former Shiny Charmander, came rushing onstage. "Oh thankgoodness you got her. I look for one second and she just disappeared on me."

Eevee on Gary's shoulder looked at Eon as if it recognized her. _**"Funny… I feel like I know her somehow."**_

"Well, well, well, it looks like little Ash here made some new friends. Too bad they're as bad as rapid Growlithes, put a leash on them." Gary snickered.

Ash glared at his long-time rival before Delilah-Mew walked up to them. "This looks like the place for a little Memma's magic." she smiled playfully.

Ash's eyes grew wide as he knew what Mew was planning. "Me—Mom! Don't… wait!" Ash tried to stop her and keep Eon from attacking Gary at the same time, but females, human and Pokemon alike, are way too hard to control, especially when they set their minds on something. Mew's mind always end up with the horrific Mew Game that you don't want to be part of, but unfortunaly Ash never gets a choice.

"Oh Ashie you always freak out when I want to play a little game." Delilah-Mew pouted at her child.

"I have very good reason to freak out since you would most likely throw him into a volcano or deep into the ocean or maybe right in a middle of a tornado!" Ash snapped.

"When have I ever done such a thing?" she asked innocently.

"Just about every chance you get when you're annoyed." Ash answered while crossing his arms and eyeing the little legendary in human-disguise wearily.

"What's the matter Ash? Having trouble controlling your own mother? How sad that the boy was raised by such a crazy woman." Gary laughed.

Both Ash and Mew's eyes twitched. Ash was the deeply considering of just letting his Memma have her fun with this arrogant boy.

Suddenly a Gyarados jumped out of the water and begun chasing everyone on the beach, but this Gyarados had wheels. Ash, for once, was relieved to see Team Rocket trying to screw things up as it keeps Mew from getting any ideas.

_**"That's not a real Gyarados, why is everyone being so panicky?"**_ Storm sighed as he ran up to Ash's shoulder and acted as if it was a normal thing.

"Memma, change Eon and Scorch back, I have an idea." Ash winked to Delilah-Mew.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what you have in store." Delilah-Mew giggled.

Ash got Scorch and Eon to hide behind the stage while Mew changed them back to a Shiny Charmander and Spiky-Haired Eevee, both of them were relieved to be back in their original bodies.

"Okay, I've got a plan to stop Team Rocket and I need you two to pull it off." Ash said to them.

_**"Anything is better then dealing with Mew's crazy games."**_ Scorch said.

_**"Anything is better then seeing that pompous Gary with my brother. But I thought I made a cute human girl."**_ Eon snickered.

"Then listen, here's what we're going to do…" Ash started forming the plan to his two female Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were having fun terrorizing the people on the beach.

"At this rate Brutella's plan will work better then ours ever did." James said.

"Shut up and keep pedaling!" Jessie snapped, not liking the insult to their plans.

"Hey, where'd the main twerp go?" Meowth asked when he didn't see Ash anywhere.

At that moment, Ash stepped forward with a big grin on his face. "Go for it Eon!"

Eon jumped forward and ran towards the Gyarados submarine. Gary's Eevee noticed the familiar spiky hair Eevee. "_**… Sister Eevee?"**_

Eon ignored her brother knowing this is not the time or place. The little Eevee got into position when she got close enough and stood her ground as if waiting for something.

"Hey, isn't that the rare Spiky-Haired Eevee? We should catch it for the Boss." Meowth suggested when he saw Eon just ahead of them.

Eon smirked like a Zorua as they came closer until they were right up on her and at the last second she used Dig to go under the sand, leaving a hole for the wheels to trip and flip over.

Team Rocket screamed as the Gyarados sub flipped on the back, but they weren't giving up. Eon popped her head out laughing at them. _**"Come on, I know you want to catch me… if you can." **_she taunted, knowing their Meowth will understand and translate.

"Nobody makes a fool out of Team Rocket! Fire the Heat Seeking Missile!" Jessie demanded after Meowth translated.

Eon dashed over to the rocks and Scorch jumped in front of her. _**"Good work Eon, now let's see how they like having fire in their face."**_

The golden Charmander fired her Ember at the Gyarados' submarine and put it on fire. The missile suddenly turned around at the hotter submarine. Team Rocket screamed as they tried to get away, but the missile caught them and blew them up sky high.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Scorch, Eon, both of you were great, I couldn't ask for better teamwork." Ash smiled proudly at his two female Pokemon as they gave high claws/paws to each other.

Gary and his Eevee both walked up to Ash. Eon jumped on Ash's shoulder, wanting to meet her brother face-to-face, Trainer-to-Trainer, shoulder-to-shoulder. Both Eevee siblings looked at each other.

"It seems our two Eevees know each other, Gary." Ash said, Eon had told him her story yesterday and he knew she would want to have a little talk with him.

"It seems so. That's the same Spiky-Haired Eevee I tried to capture." Gary defiantly remembered her and was a bit jealous that Ash, his 'incompetent' rival, was able to catch such a rare Pokemon, not to mention the Shiny Charmander right beside him… maybe he's not as incompetent as he thought, either that or he's just ridiculously lucky.

Eon and Brother Eevee both looked at each other on their Trainers shoulders. Finally Eon gained enough courage to break the tense silence between the two siblings.

_**"Brother Eevee… it's been almost a month since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"**_ Eon said softly. Too bad Gary can't understand them, but he knew enough to keep quiet to let the two siblings talk it out before separating them again.

_**"It sure has, Sister Eevee, or maybe I should call you Eon now that your Trainer has named you. I thought I told you to find a better home."**_ Eevee said.

_**"I did find a better home. Ash here is the Child of Mew, you can choose whether or not to believe it, I know it's a hard thing to swallow, but I couldn't ask for a better Trainer. I was miserable when we were separated and had to fend for myself alone, but Ash here saved me."**_ Eon explained.

_**"That is hard to believe, but I'll take your word for it. I'm happy with my Trainer too, he may be arrogant, but he loves all his Pokemon and takes good care of us. Hope you enjoy your life, Eon."**_ Eevee gave her a brotherly smile. Eon returned it.

_**"And someday I'll evolve into a strong Eeveelution and kick your tail. That'll prove that even females can be as good as males."**_ Eon gave a challenging smirked and her brother returned it.

_**"I'll look forward to it."**_ Eevee said. Both of them nodded and looked at their Trainers as if telling them it's been resolved.

"Sounds like they're done. You sure you don't want to have an Eevee battle before you go?" Ash asked.

"As much as I'd want to, I have to go, I'm on a tight schedule, maybe next time." Gary said.

_**"That was beautiful."**_ the Pikachu cried as Scorch patted his furry back.

"Oh Ashie, my little boy is growing up. I'm so glad you could help Eon and her brother resolve their business." Delilah-Mew smiled proudly.

"Mooom, that's embarrassing." Ash blushed as she hugged him affectionaly.

"You're always embarrassed Ashie."

Brock and Misty ran towards Ash and the others as he returned Scorch back into her Cherish Ball and Eon into her Luxury Ball. "Ash! Moe is about to leave, he had enough money to not only pay Brutella back but more than enough to sustain himself for his journey." Brock said happily.

"We thought you'd like to see him off before he left." Misty said with a happy smile.

Storm jumped on Ash's shoulder after Eon was back in her cozy ball. _**"I guess we could, we have to leave to get to the next Gym. I'm anxious to battle another strong Pokemon."**_

"Okay, let's go. You coming Mom and Prof. Oak?" Ash asked when he saw Prof. Oak walking up with a trophy.

"You go on ahead." Prof. Oak said.

So Ash, Storm, Brock and Misty waved good-bye to Moe as he floated away on his boat. "Thanks for everything children!" Moe said gratefully.

Ash turned back to his Memma still in her human disguise beside Prof. Oak. "I guess it's time for you to continue your journey."

"Yeah, we better get going. I want to get another Badge as soon as possible and Storm is really eager to start battling again." Ash said as Storm nodded eagerly.

"Very well, good luck out there Ash." Prof. Oak waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24, The Tentacool's Revolution<strong>

"Memma… what was that snowy mountain I saw in my dream? I remember seeing you flying there." Ash asked the floating pink cat in front of him.

Brock and Misty were getting the next boat ticket so they can get off the island and get back to the mainland. Storm and Ash were alone with Mew and Ash remembered that dream about Mewtwo. The boy wasn't sure about the clone and if it was real or just a nightmare, but that snow mountain he saw his Memma flying to made him curious.

_**"I guess I never did tell you. For seven years I've left that place to take care of you, my child."**_ Mew said.

"But why? Why didn't you ever go back and take me there?" Ash asked.

Mew sighed and said, _**"That place is my home, Ashie, but there's special… qualities about it that makes it impossible for humans to live on. If I had brought you as you are, Ashie, you would die in just under a minute."**_

Ash and Storm gasped. _**"That's gotta be some mountain."**_ the Pikachu said a little bit nervous.

Mew nodded. _**"I've wanted to take you there and show you our real home, my little Ashie, but that would risk your life. That mountain is called Legendary Dimension that only Legendary Pokemon can live on and cross into other dimensions if they wish. It's beautiful and a paradise."**_

Ash sighed. "Too bad, I would love to see it."

_**"You can, my little Ashie. Every Legendary have the ability to transform another living being into their own kin if they deem them worthy enough. You, my little Ashie, will become my true child and I've decided the right time will be when you do something truly great for all Pokemon and human. It's a big job, but being a Mew is no easy task either, even if I do make it seem like fun."**_ Mew smiled.

"I understand Memma and I won't disappoint you." Ash said.

_**"I know you won't. Are you sure you want to go on this journey without me?" **_Mew asked a little sadden that her child wants to go on the journey without her, but every child must grow up and leave their parents eventually.

"You can always find me you know, it's not like we'll never see each other again." Ash chuckled.

_**"Okay… but if you need me, I'll be there faster then you can blink. Be safe out there, my child."**_ Mew said as she hugged her child motherly.

And just like that, Mew teleported and disappeared. Storm gave a sigh of relief. _**"I respect Mew and all, but she scares me."**_

Ash chuckled as he petted his first Pokemon partner. Brock and Misty soon came out with disappointed faces. "The next ferry won't be here until 5 o' clock. We're stuck here for another three hours." Misty sighed.

"What? Awww, that sucks." Ash sighed, now he's starting to wish Mew stayed so she could just teleport them off the island, they're getting sick of it.

"Now, now, I'm sure there's something we could do for three hours." Brock said trying to remain optimistic.

_**"Hey, humans."**_ an unfamiliar voice said from the ocean.

All four of them turned to their attention to the ocean and saw a little Horsea, but it's got a black eye and it's all bruised up. _**"Listen, please, danger is coming if you don't do something fast." **_it sounded female.

"Why? What's wrong little Horsea?" Misty asked in concern and was thankful for the ability of understanding Pokemon.

_**"The Tentacool's Coral Reef is being damaged by the humans' construction. If they don't stop soon the Tentacool are going to-!" **_Horsea wasn't able to finish before a large explosion just across the block of the sea. The people over there are in danger.

_**"Not good."**_ Storm said.

"We gotta help those people, quick! Kooper, Gale, get those people to shore!" Ash yelled as he tossed the Pidgeotto's Poke Ball and Squirtle's Premier Ball, releasing them towards the sea.

"Blade, Sea-Star and Aqua-Leo, go help them!" Misty threw out the three Poke Balls, letting out the young Scyther, Staryu and Seel.

The sailors that were on the boat that blew up were surprised when all these Pokemon just picked them up out of nowhere. Gale grabbed one with his talons, Sea-Star flew with another sailor, Aqua-Leo had another riding his back, Kooper was used as a lifesaver and one sailor was screaming in fear when Blade picked him up with his… blade hands.

The sailors were all paralyzed from the Tentacool that attacked them and told Ash and his friends to take him back to the boss, who happens to live in a very large mansion.

"I'm the boss, Nastina!"

Ash jumped back in shock: Nastina looked just like Brutella! _**"Unbelivable! Another Brutella, as if one wasn't bad enough." **_the Pikachu said in shock for his Trainer.

"I thank you for saving my men from those nasty Tentacool. They've been nothing but a nuisance and they're hurting my prophets! Because of those Tentacool I can't even finish building my new hotel that'll end all hotels! I don't know why such nasty creatures even exist!" Nastina growled angrily.

Misty, Ash, Brock and Storm glared at the woman. "They're disgusting; you can't even eat them because they're poisonous! However, I've been looking to hire some people to exterminate the Tentacool. If you wish, you could join in too. Of course I'll pay you handsomely with an all you-can-eat luxury buffet, get payed one million dollars _and_ you get free life-time passes to the hotel once it's finished."

"We don't care about any of that! We're not going to do something as cruel and unspeakable such as extermination an entire population of Pokemon for your selfish greed!" Ash snapped, surprising everyone, even Brock, Misty and Storm. Ash rarely ever get angry outbursts like that, of course being the child of the Pokemon who created all Pokemon it's no surprise that he'd be angry that someone would want to kill all the Tentacool.

With that, Ash stormed out of there followed by his friends. Nastina grumbled, "Now there's a boy who can't be bought."

"I agree with you 100% Ash." Misty said when they were outside.

"What are we going to do guys? We can't let her just exterminate the Tentacool. From what I heard from that Horsea the people doing construction there are hurting the Coral Reef, which must be where the Tentacool lives." Ash said.

"There's not much we can do, Ash, we're just kids." Brock sighed.

_**"Maybe you could go on protest."**_ Storm joked.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at the Pikachu. _**"Look, what's the big deal? There are thousands of other Tentacool in the sea and they're pretty ugly anyway, so what if that Brutella-look-alike wants to exterminate the Tentacool here?"**_

Ash sighed, he had yet to teach the electric mouse about how important the ecosystem is, not to mention how wrong it is to kill so many Pokemon like that just for selfish purposes. Pokemon who are use to living in the wild tend to only care for themselves and their own kind, other Pokemon that dies are just the weak links to them, guess Storm here is still adapting to being under a Trainer.

"Okay, listen Storm; first of all it's very impolite to call other Pokemon ugly. Second; Tentacool that live in this area don't deserve to die just because they happen to be born in a place a human wants to use for a hotel. What if someone came up to your forest home and decided to tear it all down to build a large hotel?"

Storm thought about and sighed; he realized Ash got a point there. _**"But it's not like we can stop them."**_

"Maybe not, but we can still try… I hope." Ash said while putting a hand on his chin to think.

"What about that Horsea? We should try and heal her." Misty said in worry. Ash smiled as he pointed at the little sea horse Pokemon just on the edge of the pier.

"Go ahead and capture it, but there aren't any Pokemon Centers here so use this Super Potion." Ash said as he handed the former Cerulean Gym Leader sister a Super Potion from his backpack.

"Wow Ash, I didn't know you were so well prepared." Misty teased.

"Memma… I mean, Mom always told me to be prepared for anything." Ash smiled proudly.

Misty walked up toward the Horsea. "Hey Horsea, if you don't mind, would you like to be my Pokemon?"

"Hang on Misty… is it okay if I took the Horsea? I'm a Pokemon Breeder and I've always wanted to study on how such a small Horsea could evolve into the fearsome Kingdra and besides… I need a Water Pokemon and you've got two already." Brock suggested.

Misty sighed as she looked at the cute little Horsea. "Well… I guess you could. I mean it would be nice to catch that little cutie, but I have decided to train different types now and it just wouldn't do if I had three of the same types. Okay, go ahead Brock, she's all yours."

_**"It's fine if you want to capture me… my family abandoned me a long time ago, but I really need to warn you that the Tentacool are going to revolt if the humans don't stop soon." **_Horsea said in a worried tone.

"Revolt? What do you mean by that?" Brock asked.

Suddenly Nastina's voice was broadcast across the entire town. "ATTENTION CITIZENS PLEASE! I HAVE A TENTACOOL PROBLEM THAT NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH IMMEDIATELY. ANYONE WHO'S WILLING TO WIN THE ONE MILLION DOLLAR REWARD PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER OF TOWN TO VOLUNTEER, ISN'T NASTINA GENEROUS?"

"She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants!" Ash growled.

"Ha, she expects for people to exterminate the Tentacool for money? How ridiculous." Misty said in a disbelief tone.

Brock gasped when he suddenly saw mobs of people running towards them. "Uh… it's not ridiculous to them. Run!"

The three children and the Pikachu couldn't get away, however, and were pushed along with the crowd to meet Nastina in the center of town, who wore a military suit in a tank. The greedy woman held out a megaphone and said, "Alright! Which one of you will win the reward?"

While Brock and Misty were trying to fight their way out of the crowd of people, Ash and Storm managed to crawl out. "We've got to do something to stop them. If what Horsea says is true then this whole city is going to get mobbed by Tentacool in rage."

_**"What do you propose we do then? I know you're the Child of Mew, but you're still a human being so you're powerless until Mew herself converts you."**_ Storm said irritated that he was almost crushed by all those people.

Ash looked over at the construction where the hotel was being built and saw Jessie and James training that Magikarp, teaching it tricks around the water. Meowth was wearing a whistle around his neck as if being the fish's personal trainer or something. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the scene; he would've expected Team Rocket to jump at the chance of getting that reward money but instead they choose to ignore it. Ash noticed that they were getting less hostile nowadays, sure they caused a lot of trouble during the Beauty Contest a while back, but they didn't hurt anyone (but themselves).

"Jessie, I was just wondering why we're not going after that reward money? All our troubles would be over if we could get it." James asked Jessie curiously. Ash and Storm were close enough to hear them since they were by the pier.

"I thought that too, James, but trying to exterminate an ocean of Pokemon is crazy, not to mention impossible. Besides, I take more pleasure in raising my own Pokemon rather than killing others off. Capture or steal them is fine by me, but actually killing them is not tolerable for me." Jessie said… so there _is_ a soft spot under that entire bad girl.

"Me too and it's been fun splashing around with Magikarp. I'm not so scared of getting my fur wet anymore, even if it does make me stink." Meowth smiled.

"Yeah, soon my little Magikarp will become a fiercesome Gyarados and we could probably start winning our own Badges." James smiled.

_**"Ash… is it just me or are Team Rocket starting to change into regular Trainers now?"**_ Storm said in shock after watching the scene before him and his Trainer.

"Maybe… but at least we don't have to worry about them for now. What we should do is find out a way to stop Nastina from going through with this." Ash said and turned back to the yet-to-be hotel.

_"I just can't leave you for a day before you need my help."_ a familiar voice laughed through Ash and Storm's head and turned them pale.

"Memma?" Ash asked and looked up.

Mew flashed before Ash and the Pikachu's eyes and they jumped back startled. Mew giggled playfully.

_**"The Tentacool aren't going to take this sitting down anymore, maybe it's time they had a gang leader."**_ Mew winked before sending a pink psychic beam at the Tenctacool in the ocean.

Ash gasped as Storm fell off his shoulder in shock. "Memma! What are you doing?"

_**"Showing the people here that they can't just stomp around other Pokemon's homes like that."**_ Mew winked and teleported away before Ash could protest.

_**"Oh-no… even when she leaves us we **_**still**_** have to play her twisted games!"**_ Storm cried before he and Ash heard people screaming in fear and shock.

Ash and Storm's eyes widen as they backed away from the harbor seeing a giant Tentacruel growing out of the sea. The Tentacruel was literally bigger than the buildings in the city, almost as big as a certain Dragonite back at Bill's Lighthouse.

_**"No way… Mew supersized that thing?"**_ Storm cried and clutched onto Ash's hat for life.

With the giant Tentacruel coming, a huge tidal wave was going to flood everything. "We better move to higher ground!" Ash quickly released Gale the Pidgeotto.

"Gale, get us to that building, quickly! I just hope everyone else, especially Brock and Misty, will be okay." Ash said.

Gale picked up Ash's back using his talons but careful not to pierce his Trainer. Storm held onto Ash's hat.

_**"Is this another one of Mew's Games? I've seen a lot of Tentacruel in my life, but none were as **_**humongous**_** as this one." **_Gale said while flying father into the city. The Pidgeotto wasn't very surprised because the bird was getting use to these crazy things, an oversized Tentacruel was practically normal for him even if it is a bit scary.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ash grumbled.

Gale landed them on the rooftop of a taller building. Ash was relieved to see Brock and Misty were there too, most likely using Sea-Star and Blade to get up here.

"Ash, you had us worried!" Misty scolded.

"Never mind that! We have to find a way to stop Tentacruel and Tentacool from destroying everything!" Brock said quickly, knowing this was no time to start a fight.

The giant Tentacruel was leading all the Tentacool into the city and they started demolishing or firing red lasers from their red gems at the buildings. _**"Humans have destroyed our homes and we're getting sick of it! So now it is time we show you what it's like!"**_ Tentacruel shouted, not caring if the humans didn't understand it.

_**"Sounds like they're finally revolting."**_ Storm grumbled and wished Mew would've at least helped them get rid of the Tentacruel and Tentacool before disappearing like that.

_**"Please stop it Tentacruel. I know the humans did you wrong, but trying to destroy their own homes for revenge won't do any good! It would only make them cause war against you!"**_ Horsea shouted over at the giant jellyfish.

_**"Look its Horsea and she's trying to talk the leader out of it**_." Brock pointed out.

_**"It's too late Horsea, no matter what you think we cannot turn away. The humans must learn what it's like to have homes destroyed. They're such spineless creatures."**_ Tentacruel snapped back.

Horsea shook her head. _**"You can't do that! Trying to destroy them would only make you the spineless ones!"**_

_**"How dare you say we're the spineless ones! For that you must be punished!"**_ Tentacruel whipped the poor little Horsea with its huge tentacle.

Hosrea was sent flying and Brock quickly released Biter the Zubat to catch it before it fell. Biter caught the injured little Hosrea on his back.

_**"Thank you."**_ Horsea said weakly.

_**"You okay little mon? I say you're a brave little Horsea, but it was also very foolish."**_ Biter said while flying back to his Trainer.

Brock caught Horsea as the Zubat dropped her. "Thanks Biter."

_**"No problem ol' chap."**_ Biter said with pride.

"Don't you worry little Horsea, we'll find a way to stop them. Thanks for trying to stand up for us." Brock said to the weak little dragon Pokemon.

Storm, suddenly with renewed determination, stood on Ash's hat. _**"Okay, I've had with this giant jellyfish! It's time for some action, Mew or no Mew."**_

"So you're going to try your luck? Well, let's see if it'll work. Misty, Brock, it's risky, but we're going to try and send all the Tentacool back to the sea." Ash said just before releasing all his Pokemon except Scorch, the little golden Charmander can't take water too well.

Gale the Pideotto was already out and ready to go. Kooper the Squirtle, Konoha the Bulbasaur, and Eon the spiky-haired Eevee all came out of their respective Poke Balls ready for action.

"Okay gang, time to send all the Tentacool packing." Ash said.

"You're going to need help. Blade, Blossom, Sea-Star, Aqua-Leo, come on out!" Misty released all her Pokemon.

Brock sighed because all his Pokemon except for Biter are weak to water. "Biter, go help them."

_**"Right away."**_

Biter used Supersonic on the Tentacool. Sea-Star rapid spin on all the Tentacool in the way. Aqua-Leo used Aqua Jet and rammed the Tentacool back into the sea. Blossom used Sleep Powder to put them to sleep before using its unusually strong little feet to kick them into the sea. Blade was enjoying himself by slashing at the jellyfish, scaring them back to the sea.

Kooper and Konoha did a team effort; the Squritle ducked into his shell and began sliding across the Tentacool while Konoha clutched to the shell and used Razor Leaf that created a leaf vortex similar to that of the Leaf Tornado, that sucked in the Tencatool cut them a few times with the leaves before releasing them into the sea. Eon slide dash on the wet surface using Tackle on the Tentacool. Storm rode on Gale in another team effort to double team on the Tentacool.

_**"You are all Pokemon so why do you team up with the humans?"**_ the giant Tentacruel snapped in anger.

The Tentacruel was hard to combat against due to its immense size, however, after being trained under Mew's Games, Ash's Pokemon were having an easier time dodging and attacking, but even then it was still a struggle.

"This is no good, that Tentacruel is too big to fight back." Ash said annoyed by this.

"Hey twerps, need a little help?" James said suddenly. Ash, Brock and Misty turned around in shock when they saw Team Rocket right behind them.

"Team Rocket? What're you doing here?" Misty demanded.

Jessie held out a Poke Ball. "I just recently caught a new Pokemon and we've been training that Magikarp too. Perhaps we could be of some assistance."

"But don't get too comfortable because this is only a one time thing." James said.

Meowth nodded. "We just don't want to drown."

James released his Magikarp, who swam around the waters with no problems. _**"Wow, now that's one big Tentacruel."**_

"Now it's your turn, go!" Jessie threw out her Poke Ball and released… oh… cliffhanger, sorry, hee, hee, hee. They don't call me DarkFoxKit for nothing.

What a day, will Jessie and James' newest Pokemon be able to take on the massive Tentacruel? Can Ash survive without Mew watching him 24/7 now? And what is Jessie's new Pokemon? Find out, next time…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Yeah, about that cliffhanger in the end, I couldn't decide what Pokemon Jessie should have. I want it to be a Water type, but not another Tentacool. I'm not setting up another poll, instead, I want you guys to tell me what kind of Water type Jessie should have before I upload the next Part.<strong>_

_**Mew: You're so indecisive!**_

_**Author: I'm sorry, it's just how I am, but at least the readers get to influence on how the story should go.**_

_**Mew: Just remember readers, based on your choices and votes, will influence on how the story will go, kind of like a video game. If you like, I could even come back and stay with my child if you like it better if I stuck with him.**_

_**Author: But I'm only making changes if I see them fit, so no complaining if I don't use your ideas. Well, I'm tired now after typing this all morning, so I'll see you guys later and keep reviewing and send me some ideas. Thank you and good-bye!**_


	12. Part 12: When Ghosts Attacks

_**Author: Okeydokey, from now on I'm only going about 5000 or so words to update faster and make it easier for me.**_

_**Mew: Sounds good, even I get tired after a while. Oh and good news; because you guys love me so much I've decided to stick with my little Ashie.**_

_**Author: By the way, a word of warning; I've been watching/playing a lot of Luigi's Mansion lately, so the 'Ghost of Maiden's Peak' may be longer than expected and similar to a few things of that game. Don't worry, even though it's based off it the plot and battles will all be original.**_

_**Mew: That's good, don't want people complaining that it's 'too much alike'. It gets annoying when people complain about trivial things like that.**_

_**Author: Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**_

_**Mew: And by the way; DarkFoxKit do not own Pokemon or anyone in it.**_

_**Author: Thanks Mew, forgot about that.**_

_**Mew: No problem little Kit, hee, hee.**_

_**Author: Kit's in another fanfiction.**_

_**Mew: I know. Now enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 25, Tentacruel's Respect**

Jessie just released her new Pokemon from the Poke Ball and it turned out to be…

"You caught a Slowpoke?" Ash wondered if it's the same one who helped them back at the deserted beach... no, it's not.

"How's that slow thing going to help against a giant squid?" Misty shouted.

The Slowpoke turned and glared at the red haired girl. _**"Don't insult me! Just because my species name is 'Slowpoke' doesn't mean that I am slow!"**_ they were all taken back by this Slowpoke's attitude and its female… she acted like Jessie… no wonder the two were a perfect match.

_**"Ya'll better watch what you say because this Slowpoke has the fiery spirit of a Gyarados."**_ Magikarp said to them.

"I've decided to call her Royalpoke since she and I are so much alike and I don't like it when people call _me_ a Slowpoke." Jessie grinned and Royalpoke grinned back as if understanding each other without talking.

_Oh great, now Team Rocket are nicknaming their Pokemon._ Ash grumbled to himself.

"Okay Magikarp, it's time for your first water battle. Are you up for it?" James said to his only water Pokemon.

_**"Ready and willing!"**_ Magikarp did a few fancy jumps in the air.

"Don't let that flopping fish hog all the fun." Jessie said to Royalpoke, who in turn nodded with the same determination.

Meanwhile Storm and the other Pokemon were eventually knocked down from the giant Tentacruel.

_**"Though you are Pokemon if you help the humans you are our enemy!"**_ Tentacruel snapped angrily at them.

_**"Please… listen! You shouldn't tear down the human's homes." **_Storm tried to reason with it.

Tentacruel was about to knock the already weaken Pikachu when someone shouted. _**"You better listen to the little Pikachu."**_

Looking ahead; it was a Magikarp and a Slowpoke and both of them, usually slow or bad swimmers, were heading at him with great speed.

_**"If you don't call off your army and get your jelly hide back into the big blue sea we'll have to FORCE you, and trust me; you don't want that."**_ Royalpoke warned and was eager to fight. Magikarp was just as eager but didn't say anything; all he did was jump around restlessly around the water.

_**"A slow Slowpoke and a weak Magikarp are no threat to us."**_ Tentacruel growled as if challenging them.

_**"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"**_ Magikarp growled.

The Tentacools started swarming them. _**"Attack! Attack! Attack!"**_

Royalpoke was not at all intimidated and she grinned at the incoming Tentacools. _**"Okay, let's see how you like taking the Confusion attack to the FACE!"**_

Royalpoke's eyes glowed blue and blue aura surrounded her pink body and the Tentacools around her started to float in mid-air. Being part Poison the Tentacools were frightened by this phenomenal.

Magikarp used Tackle by splashing in and out of the water hitting the Tentacools that weren't under the Slowpoke's Confusion attack to keep them from attacking her. The two supposedly weak Water types were working well together and kicking jelly butt!

_**"Come on guys, we can't let those two have all the fun!" **_Storm called out to the rest of the Pokemon.

Everybody got back up, regain their composure and rejoined the battle.

"STORMS! FOCUS ON THE BIG TENTACRUEL! IF YOU CAN DRIVE IT BACK TO THE SEA THE REST WILL FOLLOW!" Ash called from the sidelines.

_**"You heard the boy! ATTACK!"**_ Storm yelled out from on top of Gale's back.

_**"This'll be fun."**_ Blade the young Scyther began slashing his blades frantically, driving back any of the Tentacool in his path while the rest followed him towards the bigger the jellyfish.

Gale, Biter and Sea-Star were flying towards Tentacruel while the others hold back the army.

"Ash, we should try reasoning with them." Misty piped up.

"She's right, perhaps Tentacruel would leave peacefully if we tried." Brock said while still holding the injured Horsea.

"I know, but how? Would Tentacruel even listen to us?" Ash grumbled.

"Oh Ashie, I can't leave you for a few hours can I?" Ash's eyes widen when heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Me—Mom?" It was Mew in her Delilah disguise again.

"You know what? I've decided to stick with you until you become a Mew yourself so you won't be so totally defenseless." she said with a playful smile.

Ash sighed before giving her a weak smile and said, "So… what can we do?"

"Ms. Ketchum, what are you doing here?" Misty asked, surprised that Ash's mother would be here of all places, she thought she went home after that beauty pageant fiasco.

"Oh that's not important right now Misty. Ashie, here's an easy way to persuade that nasty Tentacruel." Mew-Delilah said and began whispering in her child's ear.

Ash jumped back and said, "You really think THAT will work?"

"Of course, I know how these Tentacruel think." Mew-Delilah wink as Ash sighed and nodded.

"Just get it over with."

"Ash, where are you going?" Brock asked when he saw the boy starting to walk closer to the battle.

"To reason with Tentacruel. Wish me luck guys." Ash winked before charging towards the oceanic battle field.

"ASH! DON'T BE SUICIDLE!" Brock and Misty shouted but the boy ignored them.

Mew reverted back to her original pink cat form and flew next to her child, smiling with excitement. _**"Get ready, my little Ashie."**_

"Do it Memma!" Mew glowed with hot pink aura and surrounded Ash with it. Ash, still glowing with the pink aura, was thrown high into the sky.

The battle with the giant Tentacruel wasn't going so well, even with Royalpoke and Magikarp's help, the Pokemon were getting exhausted and getting battered and greatly outnumbered.

_**"We will soon finish you all off."**_ Tentacruel said and raised a tentacle ready to finish the job when suddenly…

_**"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"**_ a voice shouted from the sky just above the large Tentacruel's jelly head.

_**"Who dares stop justice?"**_ Tentacruel snapped until he saw just _what_ and _who_ stopped them and its eyes went wide.

_**"I am the Child of the Great Mew. If you continue your destruction on the human city your home and your colony will cease to exist!"**_ it was Ash and Mew have transformed him into a smaller blue Mew again. Though Ash sound and appear confident and angry, he was really nervous for two things; Tentacruel would just slam him away and he never floated so high before.

Everybody froze as they looked up at the little blue Mew shouting at the giant Tentacruel.

_**"Ash? What are you doing up there? You could get hurt!"**_ Konoha cried still having that overprotective nature over his 'little brother'.

_**"Don't get your bulb in a twist, Konoha. I think Ash has a plan."**_ Eon quickly said before the Bulbasuar could ruin whatever plan Ash has.

_**"Why do you side with the humans? If you are indeed the Child of the Creator of Pokemon than you should know better than anyone that humans are dangerous to Pokemon and must be extinct at once."**_ Tentacruel said, not snapped, because like most Pokemon, have respect for Mew and its kin.

Ash was doing his best not to look down and show fear._** "The humans may not realize it, but I've been living amongst them to see what their life is like. I am aware many humans can be selfish and greedy and would do anything for money and power, but that doesn't give you the right to destroy them. I understand you are angry that they are damaging your home, but if you destroy theirs it will show you are no better than they are. Do you really want that?"**_

Tentacruel was deep in thought of what the little blue Mew just said. _**"I do not wish to be like those cruel (irony) and selfish humans, but I cannot just standby and let them wreck what's left of our home."**_

Ash nodded. _**"I know, but perhaps there are more… peaceful ways of settling the matter. Perhaps if the humans knew they were hurting you they would stop, for they do not know they were destroying your home."**_

Tentacruel grumbled as he looked down at the people that were watching the scene. Despite not understanding Pokemon language, they seem to understand what they had done was wrong and wish for all this to end.

Finally, the giant jellyfish said, _**"Very well, I will let them go. But if this happens again we will not stop, make sure they remember this well, Child of Mew."**_

_**"Thank you, Tentacruel."**_ Ash said in both relief and pride.

_**"It seems Ash just made a deal with Tentacruel; so long as the humans here don't keep destroying their homes they'll leave them alone."**_ Storm said in relief.

_**"Do you really think the humans would know about this? I doubt any of them can understand what they were saying."**_ Gale said to the Pikachu on his back a little concerned.

_**"Oh I'm sure the humans had learned their lesson Gale my boy, maybe now they'll know not to mess with a Pokemon's home."**_ Biter said.

Horsea weakly opened her eyes and saw Brock smiling at her. "Hey there, you feeling better?"

_**"Yes, thank you. But what about Tentacruel and Tentacool?" **_she asked worried.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they're going back to the ocean peacefully." Brock said and was a bit worried for Ash.

However, not everybody had learned the all important lesson. Nastina was growling as she came out of rubble and tried shooting with guns and cannons at the giant jellyfish, which did nothing more then bounce off the jelly surface. Tentacruel turned to the nasty woman.

_**"What is that woman doing? Does she WANT to get killed?" **_Kooper growled, they didn't want to have to start another war with the jellyfish again.

_**"Maybe if we're lucky Tentacruel would just go after her."**_ Blossom the Oddish snickered.

"I will exterminate you if it's the last thing I do!" Nastina yelled.

"We've gotta stop her!" Brock and Misty shouted as they hurried down to get to her before Tentacruel goes on another rampage.

_**"Tentacruel…"**_ Ash started.

_**"Do not worry young Mew, I will not kill her, but she needs to be taught a lesson."**_ Tentacruel said as he approached the nasty woman.

"So you big jelly, you ready to call it quits?" Nastina said.

Tentacruel whacked her with his large tentacle and send her flying across the sky… and she landed right on her look-alike Brutella.

"You really shouldn't drop in on me like this." Brutella said.

"I thought that's what cousins are for." Nastina sighed… yes, they are related.

_**"Wow that was awesome!"**_ Ash had wanted to do that to that woman ever since she tried to bribe him and his friends to kill the Tentacool off.

_**"You take care young Mew."**_ Tentacruel said as he and the Tentacool took their leave back into the deep blue sea.

So with the Tentacool's revolution over, people began rebuilding their homes. Ash was reverted back as a human and Mew, back as a Meowth, decided to stick with her child after all. Brock, Misty and Ash returned all their Pokemon back to their respective Poke Balls, except Storm the Pikachu of course.

"And take a look at this." Brock smiled as he held out a Dive Ball and released Horsea. "From now on this Horse, Nami, will be my partner."

Nami the Horsea was happy as she cuddled to Brock. _**"I promise to do my best to live up to your expectation."**_

"I wonder what other Pokemon we would get." Misty daydreamed about getting a really rare Pokemon.

"Well guys, we should get going. The ferry to the mainland is here." Ash said pointing at the boat and people getting on board.

_**"Hey Ash, what happened to Team Rocket?"**_ Storm asked and just realized that they sort of disappeared.

_**"They've probably decided to train somewhere. I sense a change coming over Jessie, James and even Meowth."**_ Nya said with a smile. Both Storm and Nya were on Ash's shoulders.

"Me too, I hope that someday they'll quit being Team Rocket and become better people." Ash said with a proud smile as they began docking on the ferry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26, Who're You Gonna Call? ASH KETCHUM!<strong>

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Ash asked out of the blue while he and his friends were still on the ferry.

"Where did that question come from?" Misty asked.

"The next town we're going to have a legend about a maiden waiting for her husband for 2000 years and she turned to stone and ever since then her ghost has been looking for him." Ash said… actually Mew had told him that little story last night and now he's curious if it's true.

"Oh dear sweet tragedy for the young girl, why would her man leave her like that? That's just too cruel!" Brock cried overdramatically.

"In the story it's because he had to go fight a war, but apparently he died in battle, that's why he never returned." Ash said casually.

_**"That sounds so tragic, but really why would anyone waste their time standing in one spot for 2000 years and turn themselves to stone to wait for a dead man?"**_ Storm asked feeling that such a thing was ridiculous beyond reasoning.

Nya, the Meowth secretly a Mew, answered the Pikachu. _**"Love can make you do crazy things, young Pikachu, perhaps you'll understand someday."**_

"I heard there might be a fall festival at the town we're docking in, if that's true I can't wait to join in the fun." Misty smiled, daydreaming about the last fall festival she was in.

They soon arrived on the mainland and sure enough there was a festival going on in the town. Misty was pretty excited about it, Ash smiled but wasn't as excited as Misty, Brock was a bit depressed though because… swimsuit season was over.

"I'll just ride the Ferries Wheel alone." Brock sighed.

Then the man turned his head and saw… a beautiful maiden girl dressed in a white gown and was looking at the sea.

Brock had hearts his squinted eyes. "Wow what a knocker!"

_**"Brock, that's a Ghastly."**_ Nya said when she saw the 'girl' too. She knew that Ghastly used an illusion.

_**"But I sense that Ghastly is no ordinary Pokemon."**_ Nya added to herself.

"Misty, Brock, you guys go on ahead, I want to switch out Pokemon." Ash said suddenly.

"Why Ash?" Misty asked.

"Remi, Luna and Nidosaur needs some training, they're falling behind." Ash said simply.

"Okay, we'll meet you later then. Come on lover boy." Misty dragged the love struck Brock.

Ash turned on his Pokedex and pushed the white button to switch out Konoha, Kooper and Gale for Remi the Ratatta, Luna the Clefairy and Nidosaur the Shiny Nidoran (male). As soon as he did he released them from their Poke Balls.

"Hey guys, long time no see." he greeted them cheerfully.

_**"Hey Remi… Luna and Nidosaur, it's good to see you all again."**_ Storm was really happy to see Remi, that's for sure.

Remi, Luna and Nidosaur all charged and pounced Ash to the ground. Hugging, cuddling and licking him all at once; it's clear they all missed him too.

_**"Ash! We haven't seen you in almost two months!" **_Nidosaur cried on Ash's face.

_**"You kept us waiting and waiting! I could just bite you for making us wait so long!"**_ Remi cried too.

_**"Luna wants to spend more time with Ash! Luna doesn't want Ash to give her away again!"**_ Luna also cried.

"Alright, okay! Calm down everyone!" Ash laughed while they continually kept cuddling him.

Storm and Nya both laughed at the little predicament Ash was in. Finally, the three Pokemon calm down enough to get off Ash.

"I thought it'd be nice to change up my team once in a while. Look at the town we're in, it's a festival." Ash gestured.

_**"But we're not going to be playing in one of these lame human games, what I have in mind is something far more… mysterious and fun."**_ Mew-Meowth said with that smile again.

_**"What are Luna and friends going to do?"**_ Luna asked nervously, aware of Mew Games and how scary they can be.

_**"It was actually my child's idea this time I'm just to provide the means of playing it."**_ Mew-Meowth said with a proud smile and gestured to Ash, who blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

_**"Ash, you're getting more and more like Mew everyday, I swear." **_Storm grumbled as he wasn't aware that Ash had ideas for Mew Games too.

_**"Let's get this over with. What do we have to do?"**_ Remi asked, showing no fear, as always the brave Ratatta… she's the top percentage Ratatta, take that Joey! (Sorry, had to make the reference)

"Well this is actually from my curiosity of the Ghost of Maiden's Peak." Ash said and told them the story about the woman turning into stone after waiting 2000 years for her love to return, though he never did.

_**"So what are we suppose to do? Please don't tell us you're actually going to send us back in time and make sure the man actually comes back to her." **_Nidosaur said nervously as his ears twitched from anxiety, he wouldn't put it pass the mischievous legendary pink cat.

_**"No, because if we did that it could cause a lot of changes in our future that we most likely don't want. Instead, my little Ashie here is going to be playing… the Ghost Buster."**_ Nya announced.

_**"Are you serious?"**_ Remi looked at her trainer.

"Of course, I want to see if the ghost is real. Memma told me a lot of strange things have been happening here year after year every festival. I know tonight that ghost is going to make a move and I want to be there to stop it if it's trying to get a soul." Ash said with that Mew trademark smile.

_**"Yeah right, you're just looking for an excuse to play a Mew Game." **_his first partner the Pikachu could see right through him.

_**"Still I'd like to see this for myself."**_ Remi smirked.

_**"Will Luna and friends be scared?"**_ the Clefairy asked nervously.

"Maybe, but that's the point of facing your fears. Oh, by the way, these two will be joining us too. I'd like you to meet them." Ash took out a Cherish Ball and a Luxury Ball and released the Shiny Charmander Scorch and Spiky-Haired Eevee.

"This is Scorch and Eon. Eon, Scorch, meet some of my first Pokemon; Remi the Ratatta, Luna the Clefairy, and Nidosaur the Shiny Nidoran."

_**"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you three, especially you Remi, from Storm over there."**_ Scorch snickered and pointed at the blushing Pikachu.

_**"Wow, I didn't know you had another Shiny other than Scorch, Ash."**_ Eon said with sparks in her black eyes.

_**"W-well I've never seen an Eevee with such spiky hair like yours."**_ Nidosaur said blushing a little while Eon giggled.

"Okay gang, we can get to know each other a little more while we play this next Mew Game." Ash said and began discussing it with his Pokemon friends.

So later that night, Misty and Brock were sitting in the Pokemon Center, worried for their friend and why he hasn't returned yet.

"Maybe we should go look for him." Misty suggested.

"Yeah, I'm worried for him." Brock nodded.

Suddenly the Pokemon Center's doors began to shut with those metal garage things.

"Wait! We have to find him!" Brock said quickly as he stood up.

"Not so fast! You can't go out there now, its way past your bedtime and that's bad for your health." Nurse Joy scolded them before they could leave.

Meanwhile, outside in the dark, Ash and his Pokemon were walking around the empty streets. It's hard to believe it was so lively earlier today, now it's like… a ghost town. Ash had his flashlight on, all his Pokemon inside their respective Poke Balls, except his Pikachu who's on his shoulders, quivering from the cold…and a little from fear. Nya was nowhere to be seen, but it's safe to say she's nearby.

_**"This is so creepy Ash, why don't we do this in the morning?"**_ Storm asked nervously.

"Don't be such a scardy Meowth, Storm. The ghost of that maiden won't appear here when the sun's out." Ash said hoping Storm would keep calm so they could find what they're looking for.

_**"B-but it feels like we're strolling through an empty town and something big and scary is just waiting to pop out and eat us."**_ Storm protested and clutched to Ash's shoulder tightly as if afraid if he falls off he'll fall to his doom.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Ash teased.

Storm tried to look brave. _**"Oh please, I'm not scared of some stupid ghost... sort of."**_

"Don't worry, if my plan works, we'll find that ghost and get answers. Remember; we have the power of Mew on our side."

_**"Y-yeah… but aren't Psychic types weak to Ghost?"**_ Storm shuttered.

Before Ash could reply, a sweet young woman's voice said,_ "I've been waiting for you for a long time."_

This effectively caused the Pikachu to scream and accidently gave Ash a little jolt. Ash, ignoring the jolt, quickly turned around and flashed his flashlight on… a pale white ghost of a young woman, who didn't seem fazed by the light at all and kept staring at them.

"Are you the ghost of Maiden's Peak?" Ash demanded, putting up a brave front, though inwardly he was really nervous. Storm kept vibrating on his shoulders and kept quiet.

She nodded and said, _"Will you please come with me? I've been so lonely."_

"Sorry lady, but I'm not your lover man. I'm only here for some answers." Ash said.

_"Oh? And what questions do you have for me?"_ she asked him.

"Who are you, really?" Ash asked.

_"Why ask such a thing of me?"_

"Because I know you're not who you say you are." Ash pointed out with a smirk of triumphed.

That's when she glared and floated, her hair spiraled out as if wanting to grab him. _"So you knew, but that doesn't matter. I will take your soul!"_

"Now Memma!" Ash called.

A pink ball of psychic energy suddenly blast through the ghost woman and threw her to the ground as if she were solid.

_**"Don't mess with **_**my**_** child, Ghastly!" **_Mew hissed as she appeared from above, apparently she was invisible and followed Ash and Storm through the empty town and waited for her cue.

The ghost woman turned dark purple before turning into a ball of gas with a face. It was indeed Ghastly, Ash took out his Pokedex to scan it.

**"Ghastly, the gas Pokemon. Ghastly are Pokemon come to life by poisonous gas and haunt those who pollute the air. Ash, becareful, there's something about this Ghastly that's not normal."** Dexter warned.

The Ghastly smirked as he floated up to them. "Indeed, that infernal machine speaks the truth. I may be a Ghastly but my illusions and powers are far superior then that of my final evolution Gengar." the Ghastly can speak human too.

"Listen Ghastly; we're not here to cause a fight. We just want to help the real maiden reunite with her long lost love." Ash said.

_**"If that's even possible."**_ Storm added doubtfully.

"And how could you mortals even help? You cannot enter the spirit realm without losing your own bodies." Ghastly snapped.

"Simple; through the use of a Mew Game we can go into any dimension without losing our bodies." Ash answered.

_**"I really hate Mew Games."**_ the Pikachu grumbled.

"Mew… you are the Pokemon that created us. I have no doubt in your power, but that maiden's love has been missing even in the spirit realm. Can you really find him and finally put her restless spirit in peace?" even the Ghastly has high respect for the pink cat legendary.

_**"My little Ashie can find a way."**_ Mew winked playfully.

"But the spirit realm is filled with other ghosts and Ghost Pokemon that will most likely not welcome any mortals there. Are you sure you're up for such a task?" Ghastly warned the human boy.

_**"Not really."**_ Storm grumbled and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready."

_**"Okay little Ashie, here's a couple of things you're going to need to make sure those nasty ghosties don't hurt you."**_ Mew declared as she used her Psychic energy to conjure up a pink vacuum.

"Memma!" Ash whinned.

_**"Okay, okay, sheesh, mons these days are always so ungrateful."**_ Mew grumbled as she changed the vacuum color to blue, then she made him a yellow flashlight.

_**"Remember this flashlight runs on electricity so if you run out of energy just have Stormy here use his electric attack, but don't over do it."**_ Mew explained.

_**"What good are a flashlight and vacuum cleaner going to do?"**_ Storm demanded, feeling that using house appliances in a ghost world was ridiculous.

_**"By themselves? Not much, but with my enchanted help, they'll be able to suck in those nasty spirits for storage. Ashie can release them once he gets ready to leave that creepy dimension."**_ Mew explained.

"I remember using these when I was seven. Memma wanted me to conquer my fears of dark and ghosts, so she had me use these. Trust me; they work." Ash assured the nervous Pikachu.

"Alright, but we do not have much time. You've got until the sun rises, after that you must leave the spirit world or you'll be trapped there for another year." Ghastly warned.

_**"Now I can't go with you Ashie since I have to use the majority of my powers to make sure you and your Pokepals stay alive in there. So please be extra careful, this isn't one of my Mew Games that can guarantee your safe returning."**_ Mew warned, not wanting her child to get hurt or worse.

_**"Oh that's reassuring."**_ Storm grumbled sarcastically.

"I'll help guide you to her, but the rest is on your own." Ghastly said as Ash nodded, determined.

Mew closed her eyes and concentrated. Dark pink aura surrounded the little pink legendary cat as her psychic energy began forming a portal in front of Ash, Storm and Ghastly. The three of them nodded to each other as they jumped through the portal.

Ash and Storm were a bit surprised that just by stepping through the portal they were already there.

_**"Well, that was a lot less dramatic than what I was expecting. I thought we'd be going through some sort of dark vortex or something."**_ Storm said a bit disappointed.

Ash had that blue vacuum strapped to his back and his flashlight charged up and ready to shine.

"Now stay close to me you two; if you get lost you most likely may never return." Ghastly warned them.

"Just lead the way, Ghastly." Ash said, hoping they can get this done before the night is through.

The little Pikachu kept clutching onto Ash's shoulder, too scared to let go. Inside the ghostly world was dark and cold, bone chilling even. The trees were all bare, the grasses are sharp and prickly, mist covered the area and even the air itself was warning them to go back.

_**"I really don't like it here. I've never liked the dark or ghosts." **_Storm said and shuttered as a chill went down his spine.

"Shhh, keep quiet or you'll wake up Baby Tiny. She's a real monster, even though she's not a Pokemon she has magic that are just as dangerous if not more." Ghastly warned.

_**"Why is her name… Tiny?"**_ Storm asked. A ghost with the name 'Tiny' doesn't sound very scary at all.

"Let's hope you'll never have to find out. We have to get past her nursery if we want to get to our destination before sunrise, going around would take too long." Ghastly said.

"Okay, stay quiet Storm." Ash whispered and the Pikachu gulped and curled himself a bit more on his shoulder.

Ahead was a house and amazingly enough it was intact, but really old looking and dusty… the windows were slanted as if glaring.

_**"M-maybe we sh-should just turn back."**_ Storm was really getting nervous now as they approached the door.

"Don't get cold feet on me now Storm." Ash grumbled.

"Quiet you two, if Tiny is still taking her nap we should get by just fine so long we don't wake her, but if she sees us she'll want to play with us and trust me… you don't want_ that_." Ghastly warned with a dead serious tone.

It was bad enough being Mew's toy, but to some ghost baby? That would be a true nightmare. So the two mortals kept quiet and tried to take light steps… well Ash took the steps, Storm just shivered on his shoulder and Ghastly merely floated.

Inside the house was an ordinary looking nursery, nothing fancy, toys were scattered, a rocking horse here, a few blocks there and a floating icy blue baby sleeping on a crib…wait, _that's_ not normal. Ash and Storm assumed this was Tiny.

_"… I wanna pway… pwease pway with me…"_ she moaned in her sleep.

It was so dark; Ash couldn't see where he was going. The boy was about to turn on his flashlight but suddenly tripped over a ball and fell to the carpet floor. The fall didn't really hurt nor caused a lot of noise, but the ball bounced and hit the blocks, which made noise and one block got hit on the rocking horse, causing it to rock a little and squeaked.

Well, _this_ certainly woke the baby up. Tiny, now awake, floated above Ash, Storm and Ghastly.

_"Huh? Ahhh, who're you? Hey… wanna pway with me?"_ Tiny smiled playfully and much more sinisterly then Mew ever did.

"No Tiny, we're on strict business." Ghastly said firmly.

Tiny whined, "Awww, you're no fun Ghaswy!"

"Sorry little girl, but we really need to go." Ash said as he hastily tried to leave the room.

_"No way! Why do you have to be bigger than me? Goo goo ga! Small, grow smaller! Itsy bitsy, teeny tiny! Ohhh Litwicky, time to pway!" _she suddenly yelled.

"No, this is bad!" Ghastly growled.

_**"What's happening?" **_Storm cried as everything started to get brighter and brighter.

"You're about to find out why her name's Tiny!" Ghastly answered just before everything went white.

Ash felt the ground underneath him was unstable and soft. The brightness gone, he opened his eyes and dared to take a look… only to see he, Storm and Ghastly are now standing/floating right on top of the baby's now giant crib!

_**"Whoa! How did everything grow so big?"**_ the Pikachu cried and fell off of Ash's shoulder in shock.

"Uh… I think _we _shrunk, Storm." Ash pointed out.

As if on cue, Tiny herself floated onto her crib and she was now three times bigger than they are now. _"Now you will be my toys and pway with Litwicky and me forever and ever."_ she said with that little girl tone of her's.

_**"Who's Litwicky?"**_ Storm asked nervously.

"He's a Litwick, this girl's partner and playmate." Ghastly briefly explained and a candle like Pokemon that's even bigger than Tiny herself floated above them. The flame on its head was purple and burned like a true spirit.

"Tiny, it's been a long time since we got new toys." the Litwick said that sounded like a little boy… and apparently all Ghost Pokemon in this realm can speak human.

_**"Oh great, now what'll we do? It's bad enough we were Mew's toys, but now to these brats? I DON'T THINK SO!" **_Storm growled as sparks of electricity leaked through his red cheeks.

"Looks like we'll be needing some help. Come on out, Remi and Eon!" Ash called as he threw out their Poke Ball and Luxury Ball.

"You'll never escape. Once Tiny turns you into her toys you'll become her eternal entertainment." Litwick smirked evilly.

Will Ash, Storm and Ghastly be able to fight off Tiny and her Litwick and return back to their normal size? Will they be able to find the fair maiden's ghost and return her to her love before sunrise? Or will they fail and become trapped as play dolls forever? Find out next time on **The Child of Mew**.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Yeah, like I said; too many Luigi's Mansion lately. I'm excited for Luigi's Mansion 2 coming out on 3DS soon.<strong>_

_**Mew: Heh, just make sure you don't slack off once you get it.**_

_**Author: I'll try not to.**_

_**Mew: Maybe I should turn myself into a ghost or someting just for kicks.**_

_**Author: Oh please don't do that, you're just going to cause more hectic trouble... for me!**_

_**Mew: You're no fun. I wonder what's the Tower of Terror going to be like once you get there?**_

_**Author: I won't know until I do get there. No spoilers!**_

_**Mew: Whatever. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed it and Ashie better come back alive or SOMEBODY's going to become my own eternal toy!**_

_**Author:... Right... don't worry about Ash, I wouldn't kill off the main character... at least, so soon.**_

_**Mew: What was that?**_

_**Author: Er... well I'll see you guys next time. Bye-bye!**_

_**Mew: Hey! What did you say about Ashie? Come back here!**_


	13. Part 13: Battle in the Spirit Realm

_**Author: Ugh... sorry it took so long, Mew has been after me. Anyway, my dog Panda just got out of surgery so I've been keeping an eye on her, but she seems fine now.**_

_**Mew: DarkFoxKit, you better not be telling me my little Ashie's going to die.**_

_**Author: I never said he would! You're just jumping to conclusions!**_

_**Mew: No I heard you right! You said you weren't going to kill him off yet, it's the YET part I'm worried about!**_

_**Author: You never leave me alone! And stop trying to play with the readers or I'll get thrown in jail or something because I have to be responsible!**_

_**Mew: Aw, but they're fun to play with and I can hold them hostage if you try to hurt my little Ashie!**_

_**Author: Ignore her, you guys won't be taken.**_

_**Mew: Ah, but what is the readers themselves WANT to play with me?**_

_**Author: ... Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore. I don't own Mew or Pokemon, but apparently she thinks she can own me.**_

_**Mew: That's right. *Turns Author into a stuffed Mew* You're so cute.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 27: Haunted Woods**

Remi the Rattata and Eon the Spiky-Haired Eevee came out of their respective Poke Balls and were shocked to see a giant baby ghost girl and a Litwick beside her, both of them smiling evilly at them.

_**"Ash, what's going on?"**_ Eon asked nervously.

"Long story short; that ghost girl's name is Tiny, she shrunk us. If we don't defeat her and that Litwick we're going to become their toys." Ash explained quickly.

Remi gritted her teeth and fangs and growled, _**"No way am I becoming some ghost girls and a candle's toy!"**_

_**"That's right Remi, we'll fight back until our last breath if we have to." **_Storm the Pikachu said dramatically and electricity leaked from his red cheeks.

"Tiny and Litwick are no push over. Ghost Pokemon in this realm may not be that much stronger than the Ghost Pokemon in the living realm, but we have far exceeded the need for physical strength by using our elemental powers and illusions of psychic energy that even Psychic types will have a hard time countering." Ghastly warned them.

"Don't worry, because we've been training for this sort of thing." Ash smiled and winked to Ghastly, who was impressed by the Child of Mew's confident.

"Okay Remi, Eon and Storm, we're going to need to work together. Not just to knock them out, but to capture them into this vacuum." Ash said quickly as he took out the vacuum's nozzle.

_**"That thing? Can it really suck up ghosts?"**_ Eon looked at it doubtfully.

"Memma made it, so I'm sure it can. Now hurry, here they come!" Ash cried when Tiny and her partner Litwick began moving towards them.

_"Let's play and see how long my new toys will last."_ Tiny laughed as she reached to grab someone.

"Let's burn them!" Litwick smirked as the purple flame on its head suddenly burst as if waiting for a victim to burn.

"Storm, zap that Litwick away! Remi, I want you to use Bite on Tiny to keep her hands at bay and Eon, I need you to support them with Helping Hand and cover me while I try to find an opening and start the vacuum." Ash quickly commanded.

Ghastly watched in fascination while Ash commanded his Pokemon without hesitation, perhaps this boy really can help the fair maiden reunite with her long lost husband and the two could finally rest in peace.

_**"Taste my THUNDERBOLT!"**_ Storm jumped and blasted electricity from his tiny body and zapped the candle Pokemon before it shoot out an Inferno at them. Litwick growled angrily as the Thunderbolt had paralyzed it.

Remi used Quick Attack to jumped on Tiny's arm before she could grab the little rat and used Bite and sank her teeth into the ghost's arm, being it a Dark type move it easily pierced the spirit, if it was a Normal type move Remi would've just went right through her.

Tiny screamed in pain and shouted, _"This is chwild abwse! You toys pway too rough! Fine! I'll pway rough too! Litwicky!"_

"Oh you've done it now mortals!" Litwick smirked as he floated closer to Tiny as she pulled out a stuffed Teddiursa.

"Oh this is bad, when Tiny pulls out that stuffed Teddiursa it spells doom to all." Ghastly said grimly.

"What's going to happen Ghastly?" Ash demanded needing to know the situation before trying to charge in recklessly. Eon stayed beside Ash while Storm and Remi were closer to the two ghosts.

"The stuffed Teddiursa will be transformed into a deadly weapon." Ghastly said just before Litwick grinned evilly and passed into the stuffed bear.

The stuffed Teddiursa suddenly grew almost as big as the crib they were currently in and had purple flames all around it without burning up.

The possessed stuffed bear became a giant flaming bear of death!

_**"A-Ash!"**_ Storm cried in panic.

_**"W-what should we do?"**_ Remi tried to stay brave but she was backing off like the Pikachu beside her.

_**"This ghost realm is becoming overwhelming."**_ Eon cringed when the possessed bear actually grinned wickedly at them.

"Boy! Have you tried using that vacuum thing of yours? If you don't get rid of that flaming Teddiursa we're as good as toys." Ghastly growled.

"I can try, but it's going to be a struggle. It'll be like a tug-o-war." Ash said grabbing the nozzle.

_**"We'll try to weaken them while you pull them in."**_ Eon suggested as she ran into the battle field.

_"Litwicky! Burn them with Inferno!" _Tiny giggled.

Possessed toy burst out in purple flames! Storm, Remi and Eon were covered in fire, burning and yelling in pain and agony.

Ash yelled out in worry while Ghastly just looked grim. "Fighting a Ghost Pokemon in this realm is suicide!"

"Not yet…" Ash looked up and turned on the vacuum.

The sudden suction had the ill prepared ghosts in shock and they soon started struggling with the human. Ash was trying his best to pull them in, but two against one was too much and soon overwhelmed him and they escaped the suction.

"Ow… no good, they need to be weakened more." Ash grumbled.

Eon stood back up, despite her fur burning she was determined and opened her mouth, a dark purple energy started forming into a ball.

Remi and Storm's eyes opened wide open when they saw this new attack Eon was building.

_**"Is that… Shadow Ball?"**_ Remi said in awe.

Eon jumped when the dark ball was big enough and she shouted, _**"No ghost will get the better of me or my friends! TAKE THIS!"**_

The little Eevee fired the Shadow Ball right at the possessed stuffed Teddiursa, but it went right through the toy and instead hit the spirit that had possessed it directly, pushing it out and greatly damaging the Litwick since it was super effective.

"Litwicky!" Tiny cried.

"Way to go Eon!" Ash called as he quickly turned on the vacuum again. With the two weakened and shocked ghosts caught in the suction this time, the boy managed to get them into the container.

"GOTCHA!"

"I can't… believe it… this boy actually defeated Tiny and her Litwick. Perhaps they really can help the girl find her husband." Ghastly was really impressed by the display of Ash and his Pokemon.

Suddenly everything turned white and they found themselves back in the nursery in full size… cramped on the small crib.

"Okay… this is awkward. Could everyone get off me please?" Ash was not kidding, he was on the bottom of the pile, Storm was on top of his stomach, Eon was on his head and Remi was on his face. Ghastly just laughed at the sight.

"Well it looks like we've managed to escape Tiny's 'playtime' thanks to your teamwork, I must say I'm impressed." Ghastly said.

Ash returned Remi and Eon back into their Poke/Luxury Ball for their well deserved rest.

_**"Are we… gonna run into more ghosts like that?"**_ Storm grumbled.

"Most likely." Ghastly said calmly.

Ash looked at the watch and said, "It's already 2 a.m. we have to hurry."

"Quick, this way." Ash and his Pikachu followed the floating ball of gas out of the nursery and soon came to the back door and outside.

"She shouldn't be too far from here." Ghastly said.

_**"So Ash, what're you going to call that ghost sucking vacuum? It's pretty lame just to call it the vacuum."**_ Storm asked as he jumped on his Trainer's shoulder.

"Well I haven't really thought of a name for it yet… I guess we could call it the Paracuum!" Ash announced.

Ghastly and Storm turned to Ash sweat dropping. "Para…cuum?"

"Yeah, it's a combination between Paranormal and vacuum."

_**"Ash, you come up with weird names."**_ Storm laughed.

"Well_ your_ name came from me too, STORM." Ash chuckled as the Pikachu just stuck his tongue out at him.

_**"Well 'Storm' is a decent name. Paracuum just sounds like something for clouds and dust!"**_ Storm argued.

Ghastly sighed as he watched the two fight like brothers, "Sometimes I wonder how these two managed to survive Tiny's playtime."

Quiet now, Ghastly, Ash and Storm were walking through the dead quiet woods, there were no leaves on the bare trees, making the branches look as though they could reach out and claw off your flesh.

_**"It's… so cold here."**_ the nervous Pikachu shivered on Ash's shoulder.

"And quiet… too quiet." Ash said suspiciously.

Ghastly looked around and even he seemed uneasy, "This is called the Silent Spirit Woods. Make no mistake that this place may be silent, but it's also very deadly. Do not let your guard down as many sleeping spirits rests here, if you so much as disturb them well… let's just say you too will be sleeping as a spirit."

_**"Why do we have to pass through here?"**_ Storm hissed now scared out of his yellow fur.

This was the same situation as in the nursery; wake up the ghosts and you'll find yourself in a twisted game of survival, kind of like the Mew Games, but more deadly and possibly scarier.

Ash walked as quietly as he could, but it was hard not to make a sound since the dead leaves on the ground made crunching noise if he steps on one, lucky for him the sleeping ghosts in the area must be heavy sleepers, so far so good.

"It's the shortest route to her maiden. Normally it'd be smarter to take the longer route, but it'd be sunrise by the time we get there, so we're short on time." Ghastly answered.

"Ghastly, it's been a while." Somebody said that started Ash and Storm, but the boy managed to put a hand over the Pikachu's mouth to keep him from screaming and shocking him.

Ghastly frowned as another Ghost Pokemon came out of the ground and smirked sinisterly at them; its face is a skull and the core 'eye' is a red light inside, very creepy.

"Hello Duskull, nice to see you haven't changed much over the years." Ghastly said.

"You do know that crossing the Silent Spirit Woods uninvited would often result in punishment, don't you?" Duskull said sinisterly.

Ash and Storm gulped as they did their best not to show any fear while the Duskull eyed them hungrily.

"We are on an important business and we must pass the woods in order to get there before sunrise." Ghastly hissed.

"You'd be wise to turn back now while you still can, before Grave wakes up and find you and those mortals here." Duskull warned.

_**"G-Grave? Who's that?"**_ Storm asked clutching to Ash's shoulder tightly.

"Like Tiny, someone you don't ever want to meet." Ghastly said before turning back to the Duskull.

"We need to talk to Sakura, now."

"Oh you mean that lady who's always moaning about her lost love? Well she really needs to move on."

_So Sakura is her name…_ Ash thought to himself as it's the first time he heard her name mentioned.

"At any rate, don't say I didn't warn you. After you past Grave's area you should be there, but Grave is very alert even while sleeping, so you better be extra quiet if you don't want to wake him." Duskull warned before laughing evilly and literally vanished into thin air.

_**"Ash… I don't like this. Tiny was bad enough, but someone named Grave must be worse and we barely survived Tiny's 'playtime' torture."**_ Storm cringed.

"Don't be so scared, we can make it. Lead the way Ghastly." Ash said trying to stay calm so he could keep his promise.

"Alright, but what Duskull said is true, be sure not to wake Grave up when we get to his territory or you'll find out why his name is 'Grave'." Ghastly warned as Ash tread more carefully through the dark and silent forest.

The further they went, the darker (if that's possible) and colder it got. One could just feel the evil aura surrounding the place, as if the trees themselves just wanted to reach down and pierce their flesh… well Ash and Storm's since Ghastly don't have flesh.

Storm was so scared that his breathing became labor, Ash noticed this.

"Easy Storm, just calm down and breathe." Ash said calmly to the panicking Pikachu on his shoulder.

They soon came to a cemetery and it was even creepier than the rest of the Silent Spirit Woods.

"Tread carefully, this is Grave's home." Ghastly warned.

So now the three were silently making their way through the cemetery and it looks like they were about to pass without provoking another ghost when suddenly…

"BOO!" a large head with teeth just appeared right in front of them! This caused Ash and Storm to scream, the latter shocking the poor boy who fell down after the lightning zap attack.

"Duskull you idiotic traitor!" Ghastly growled just before something arose from the biggest headstone in the center and it was not too happy that its sleep has been disturbed.

_"So sleepy… who dares… interrupt the beautiful silence?"_ a man that wore a black robe and a chain around his neck, hands and feet, glared at them.

"Ash, Storm, we better run." Ghastly said to the two mortals.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Ash cried as he took off in a full blown run with the Pikachu by his side after falling off his shoulder by the surprise attack from the Duskull.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Grave's Silence Broken<strong>

_"A bratty boy and his little lightning rat… disturbed me… and this beautiful silence… they must pay… with their very lives and soul!"_ the man roared and suddenly the living duo found themselves in an empty arena.

_**"Ghastly's gone… and we're up against…"**_Storm was horrified when the man appeared before them smirking evilly with the Duskull beside him.

_"My name is Grave… your eternal… TORMENTOR!" _

"Don't panic Storm! I've got us a way out of this." Ash tried to calm down the Pikachu before he passes out from fright. The boy took out a Poke Ball and a Cherish Ball and threw them.

"Nidosaur and Scorch, come on out!"

The two Shiny Pokemon came out of their respective Poke Balls and were shocked to see what they were about to face: a ghost man and his Duskull.

_**"Well it already looks like we've been thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire and not the kind that I like."**_ The golden Charmander sighed.

_**"Uh Ash… don't you think this is a little extreme?" **_the blue male Nidoran asked timidly.

"We have no choice you guys, just be on your guard. They're not ordinary people and Pokemon we're dealing with here." Ash warned them.

_**"He doesn't look ordinary either." **_Storm said before joining with the two Shiny Pokemon.

Grave moved his hands around as if commanding something invisible… but suddenly, the headstones of the graveyard rose up from the ground and began flying around the ghostly man and the Duskull.

_"Sleep… silence… they were so beautiful but you had to go and ruin them!" _Grave shouted angrily before tossing those stones at the all at once.

_**"This guy has a lot of issues."**_ Scorch commented before they were forced to run around and played 'Dodge Stone', yet it's 'Dodge Ball' to the extreme with you life on the line.

"Okay Scorch, use Metal Claw on the incoming stones. Nidosaur I need you to back her up with your Horn Attack and Storm, I want you to fire your Thunderbolt at the far away ones so Scorch wouldn't have to work as hard."

Everyone did their part of the jobs. Storm released his powerful Thunderbolt attack on the stones far away, blasting them to pieces. Scorch turned her claws metal and silver and chopped away the nearby stones. Nidosaur's horn may be small but impacted enough damage to break the stones that the Charmander missed. Ash watched them proudly as he dodged any of the stray stones that tried to hit him, so far so good.

"Master they're much tougher than we thought. Shall we move on to the shadows?" Duskull said eagerly to the ghost man beside him.

_"As well, one of my favorites. Let the shadows rise and devour their flesh and soul for disturbing the beautiful silence." _Grave announced as shadows suddenly rose from the ground and took form.

_**"Now what are those creeps trying to do?"**_ Storm grumbled having enough of spooks for a lifetime.

"I don't like this…"

The shadows took for of what appears to be the shape of a small slick dragon, and suddenly they slide across the ground, catching the three Pokemon and the human boy off guard!

_**"How do we fight shadows?" **_Nidosaur cried flipping over narrowly dodging one of the shadow's claws from ripping him apart.

_**"They'll skin us alive!"**_ Scorch cried.

"Don't panic, there must be some way too…" Ash shined his flashlight at one of the incoming shadows and apparently it hated light so much that it burns! The shadow screeched in pain.

"Light… they can't stand light. Scorch, quick, use Ember on the shadows!" Ash yelled.

Scorch opened her mouth and fired as many fireballs as she could, but the tiny flames weren't enough to do any real harm on an army of shadows!

_**"Come on Scorch! Just push the fire a little more, we need more!"**_ Storm cried trying to jump out of another shadow's jaws almost biting down on his small body.

Scorch was swatted by another shadow, but she refused to give up. _**"I won't lose to some stupid shadows! TAKE THIS**_!" she tried to fire another Ember attack, but instead of little fireballs a jet stream of hot and intense flames came shooting out of her mouth, surprising everyone including the Charmander herself.

The hot flames were so bright and hot that the shadows were forced to retreat back into the ground before they were literally burned.

"Wow Scorch… I think you just learned Flamethrower! That was awesome!" Ash called after witnessing the new powerful fire attack the golden fire lizard just displayed.

_**"I guess I was so determined to protect you that my Ember turned into Flamethrower."**_ Scorch said shyly as she rubbed the back of her head and her tail flame burning brightly to show how happy she was.

"Master Grave, it seems we've been pushed to a corner, should we do it now?" Duskull asked sinisterly.

Grave smirked and said, _"Why yes we should, my loyal Duskull. For breaking the wonderful silence they must pay with their SOULS!"_

"Again this guy has some major issues. What are they planning to do now?"

Grave and Duskull smirked before… merging together! This shocked everyone.

_**"What are they doing?"**_ Nidosaur cried in disgust.

As soon as the two ghosts fused there was a dark aura surrounding them and when they cleared in their place was a big skull monster shaped like a dragon with chains over its long neck.

_**"What is that?"**_ cried Storm jumping back.

"That's Grave's true form; the Skeleton Salamance of Death." A familiar voice spoke up.

Ash, Storm, Nidosaur and Scorch turned around to see Ghastly himself just appeared in the battlefield.

"Sorry I'm late, it took a while to find out where Grave took you."

_**"What do you mean this is Grave's true form? I've never seen a human turning into a dead dragon before. It wouldn't be surprising if it was a Dragon type Pokemon, but a human?"**_ Scorch, being related to Dragon types due to her dragon like species, found this a little insulting as well as disturbing.

"Grave was once a Salamance, not a human. Pokemon who died that are not Ghost types often turn themselves into the human they were close to before their deaths and end up here if they're not in peace." Ghastly explained.

"Well that would explain it, but why fuse with Duskull to become the Skeleton Salamance?" Ash asked.

"Because Duskull found Grave wandering aimlessly in this realm and said to lend its power to it to reach peace. As I've heard the Salamance died during times of war, so he never got to rest in peace, that's why he enjoyed the silence so much, it's not noisy like the war was." Ghastly explained.

_**"There are so many ghosts, humans and Pokemon alike, that never got to rest in peace. That's so sad."**_ Nidosaur sighed sadly.

"We don't have time to feel sorry for them all. You guys are only here to help Sakura reunite with her long lost husband before sunrise and this battle is taking too much time, we have to finish it now!"

_**"Whoa! Here he comes!"**_ Scorch suddenly shouted.

Grave, now the Skeleton Salamance, roared and took to the skies with its skeleton wings… how that's possible? Probably because it's a ghost and ghosts can fly without wings.

"Attack it now!" Ash commanded.

_**"THUNDERBOLT!" "FLAMETHROWER!" "…"**_

Nidosaur growled, _**"I don't have a long range attack!"**_

Ash sweat dropped as the blue male Nidoran threw a little tantrum while the Thunderbolt and Flamethrower reached their target as the skull dragon. But the attacks didn't seem to do any damage!

"Regardless of being bones, it's still a Dragon type Ash. Fire and Electric won't do much damage to it now, especially since it's abandoned its Flying type characteristic and gained a Ghost type trait in its place, so its half Dragon and half Ghost type now." Ghastly explained.

Ash glared at the ball of purple gas, "You could've warned us beforehand you know!"

"Yes I could've but I didn't think it would become an issue, guess you're a magnet for trouble." Ghastly snickered as Ash just sighed and turned away to focus on the battle with the skull ghost Salamance.

Grave opened its boney maw and released a deadly giant black ball. It looks like a Shadow Ball, but much bigger and black instead of dark purple.

"Get out of the way!" everyone had to dive away but the giant Shadow Ball exploded the entire area. Ash lost his Paracuum in the process too.

_**"Oh man, this is bad, none of us are powerful to take on a regular Salamance let alone a skeleton one!"**_ Scorch growled after she recovered from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak<strong>

_"Do not worry, I will help you tame the Skeleton Salamance."_ An unfamiliar female voice said out of nowhere.

A ghostly maiden appeared with a flower on her lavender hair. Ghastly seem to recognize her.

"That's Sakura, the ghost maiden."

_**"Wow, she's cute for a ghost."**_ the Pikachu commented.

_**"But what can she do against this rampaging skull dragon?"**_ Nidosaur asked worried.

Sakura floated up at Grave and her hair flew up. _"You go back to sleep, Grave. Silence is not the only thing you should be so focused on. Move on because the war is long over."_

Flowers spread across the maiden's body, pink blossoms just like her name, surrounded the Skeleton Salamance as if she was using Petal Dance. Grave let out a roar as the flowers began to cover his boney body. Ash and the Pokemon watched in awe as the silence obsessed dragon fell to the ground and disappeared along with the flowers.

Sakura landed and smiled, _"There, that should help him move on. This realm is only for those who refuse to move on once their life ended, so it's important that they can find a way to rest in peace."_

"Just like you, my dear Sakura." Ghastly said.

"So you're Sakura." Ash spoke out after he returned the tired Nidosaur and Scorch back into their respective Poke Balls.

_"This is a surprise I never thought I'd see someone alive being in a place like this before." _Sakura said to him with a kind smile.

_**"It wasn't easy I tell ya that."**_ Storm sighed as he climbed back up on his Trainer's shoulder.

"How did you find us?" Ghastly asked out of curiosity.

_"I heard a lot of explosions so naturally I wanted to see what was causing it and I find you with a mortal." _Sakura pointed at the boy.

"We came here to help reunite with your husband, Sakura." Ash explained.

Sakura was surprised, _"That's sweet of you young one, I've been waiting and searching for him as long as I can remember, but even after death, I still can't find him."_

"That's why we're here." Ash said.

_**"Not all of us agreed to be here."**_ Storm said dryly as Ash flicked his ear to get him to shut up.

_"But how do you plan on helping to find in just a few hours before sunrise who I couldn't find in over 2000 years?"_ Sakura asked.

"Your lover died in battle after crossing the sea, right? Have you ever tried looking for him in the sea before?" Ash asked.

_"Yes, I've looked everywhere but I still could not find him."_ she answered sadly.

"Maybe you've been looking in the wrong places." Ash suggested, that certainly got the maiden's attention.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Ghastly do you think it's possible for a person's spirit to become trapped and bounded to wherever they died from?" Ash asked the ghost Pokemon beside him.

"Hmm… yes, it's very possible, but unfortunately because we don't know when or where he died it's impossible to tell what he's bounded to if that's the case." Ghastly answered.

_**"By the way, Sakura, right? What was your lover's name?"**_ the little lightning mouse asked the maiden.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled fondly as she remembered the man she loved name, _"His name… is Yamato."_

Ash blinked, "Yamato… I think Memma told me something about a man named Yamato once, but I'm not sure if it's the same guy."

"Well tell us anyway, if it could help us find Yamato than any information is good no matter how insignificant it seems." Ghastly spoke up.

"I believe she told me he was a great warrior that helped ended the war 2000 years ago, but I don't really recall the details, just that he was trapped in a cave in rescuing a friend and died."

_**"You think his spirit is still trapped in that cave then?" **_Storm asked.

"Storm, I don't even know if it's the same guy, there are other people named Yamato out there." Ash sighed.

_"Still, if he's there we should look, I want to see if I could finally find him and our spirits can be set free from this world." _Sakura said softly with longing in her voice.

Ash took out a Poke Ball and released his Clefairy. _**"Oh wow, this place is creepy. Luna is a little cold and scared, but will help Ash no matter what."**_

Ash chuckled at Luna's enthusiasm, "Luna, I want you to use Sing across the graveyard."

_**"Luna wonders why."**_ The Clefairy said curiously.

"It's because the Silent Spirit Woods is filled with ghosts that wish to just sleep and I'm afraid we've woken them up with our battle with Grave earlier, so give them a sweet song that's better than any silence."

Luna smiled, _**"Luna will sing her sweetest!"**_

The Clefairy began singing in a soft voice across the woods, any awakened spirit who heard it fell asleep instantly, _**"~Sing my lullaby~ watch the clouds go by~ soft like a pillow~ just let it flow~ hear my lullaby~."**_

_"Impressive young one, maybe you can find my love Yamato. But we better hurry, it's already 4: 32, the sun will start to rise soon."_

_**"But we don't have enough information to go start looking for him."**_ Storm protested.

Luna jumped around and lost her footing suddenly and slips down the muddy area into a den.

"Luna!" Ash quickly followed her worried that she might get caught by another vengeful soul. Ghastly sighed as he followed with Sakura, who just giggled at the scene.

_**"Luna, are you okay?"**_ Storm asked in concern after he jumped off his Trainer's shoulder.

"Luna's fine, just surprised." she answered.

"Be a bit more careful, this place is dangerous." Ash said.

_**"But look, Luna found this stone with some paper on it with weird writing."**_ the little Clefairy pointed at a pointy stone with a paper seal.

Ghastly gasped when he saw it, "That's a seal to keep us ghosts and spirits locked up."

"It has a name on it… Yam… that's all I can make out, it's so old and torn." Ash said trying to read out the sloppy words.

Sakura felt a strange longing to it, _"Ash, please, take that seal off. It might be what's holding my dear Yamato. I can't remove it because I'm a ghost and the seal cannot be touched by another spirit."_

"Maybe… okay, here I go!" the boy pulled the paper off the stone and it crumbled almost instantly.

_**"I sure hope this doesn't put a curse on us."**_ Storm said with dread.

_**"Luna's scared…"**_

Everyone waited for a few seconds, just when they were about to give up thinking it was just coincidence, the stone suddenly began to crack.

"What's going on?" Ash jumped back.

"The stone… it's breaking. Everybody get down!" Ghastly shouted in alarm.

Everyone quickly dived down except for Sakura, she didn't seemed as alarmed as the others, instead she gave a happy smile. _"Yamato dear… is it really you?"_

No reply, but the stone looked as though it's about to burst.

_"I've been waiting… for a long time to see you again… Yamato."_

_"… Saku…ra…"_ a voice said and the stone exploded!

The shards of the rock flew everywhere, but went right through Sakura. Ash got a few cuts on his arms while he protected his face. Storm had used Dig to cover up most of his small body, Luna was tough enough to endure it and Ghastly didn't get bothered too much.

They all looked up, "Could he really be… the one she loved? Yamato…?" Ghastly suddenly said as his eyes widen.

Have they really found the maiden's true lover at last? Can they get back to their world before the sun rises? Find out next time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Hey you guys, if have any questions feel free to PM me, okay? The whole 'Ghost of Maiden's Peak' got longer than I thought it would, but next Part it'll be over, so don't worry, then I can move on to the Psychic Gym Sabrina, I'll bet you all are dying to see that match.<strong>_

_**Mew: I predict a lot of fun stuff happening against Sabrina, Ashie and me.**_

_**Author: Keep your observant to yourself Mew.**_

_**Mew: Aw, are you still mad that I turned you into a Mew doll?**_

_**Author: Oh shut up you pink floating cat! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and the names 'Sakura' and 'Yamato' were inspiration from 'Naruto' because I've been watching it again recently and plus... they never gave the maiden or her lover's a name, so I just made them up. I don't know if they're husband and wife, but I just assumed they were.**_

_**Mew: Hey does anyone want to play with me?**_

_**Author: Can it Mew! After you leave your reviews, run!**_

_**Mew: Nobody can run from me!**_


	14. Part 14: Mystery of Mewtwo

_**Author: I have some traitors for readers. And just to let you know Zerones; Eevee learns Shadow Ball via breeding or TM, but in anime they can learn these moves by certain events or training like fighting a lot of ghosts had Eon learned a ghost attack. SOMEONE wants Mew to know about how Ash 'died' in the movie, but don't think I would let you have Mew find out so easily. Yes, I'm talking to YOU Mew Siul.**_

_**Mew: DarkFoxKit, who are you talking to?**_

_**Author: Just some people who doesn't know to keep quiet. And Swagnilla-Ice-1985 I almost couldn't post this chapter because you tossed that blasted Aura Sphere at me! I am not a machine I can't post new chapters so quickly because even I have a life outside the fanfiction.**_

_**Mew: He, he, he, I've been tormenting her lately that's why she's in a bad mood today.**_

_**Author: You stay away from me! I have a message for those who read my Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future: I'm putting that story on hold for the moment until I finish Gohan's Time Warp Chaos as I want to only concentrate on on DBZ fanfiction at a time, but I will get back to it when I'm done so don't worry.**_

_**Mew: You've gotten lazy haven't you?**_

_**Author: No, just busier. Anyway, for those of you who are Naruto fans be on the look out for my Naruto fanfiction as I am going to post one soon after I finish the Wave arc and hope you enjoy it as much or more as my other fanfictions.**_

_**Mew: Aw now you're working on a Naruto fanfiction?**_

_**Author: Don't be a baby Mew I'm not going to neglect you. Now just sit back and enjoy the show... fanfiction.**_

_**Mew: That's my line! Anyway DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or Pokemon at all, but enjoy the story anyway.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 30: A Ghostly Partner**

Ash dared to look up when he heard Ghastly's surprised voice. Storm the Pikachu and Luna the Clefairy looked up as well.

_"My dear sweet Yamato…"_ Sakura said tears filling her eyes.

What appear to be a young man with blond hair and a torn Japanese armor was seen lying in the rubble of what's left of the stone. _"Sa…ku…ra…"_ he spoke weakly.

_"Shh, it's okay Yamato I'm here."_ Sakura said gently.

Ash, Storm and Luna stood up to take a closer look at the two ghostly couple.

When the man known as Yamato slowly sat up and looked up at the maiden he smiled, _"My sweet… dear… Sakura. How long… has it been?"_

"I don't know my love the years have been far too long for me to count, but I had promised to wait for you until you've returned to me and finally we have been reunited." Sakura said as she kissed him and they shared a hug.

_**"Aww, so sweet, love is in the air."**_ Luna said dreamily as she winked hearts at the Pikachu beside her suddenly.

When the hearts smacked Storm his eyes suddenly turned into hearts as he looked at the Clefairy. _**"My Luna I've never noticed how adorable you really are**_." Storm sounded like a lovesick Lillipup.

Ash and Ghastly sweatdropped, "I think Luna just learned Attract." he returned Luna back into her Poke Ball so the Attract wore off on Storm who shook his head.

_"Yamato… what happened to you?"_ Sakura asked her beloved.

Yamato sighed as his strength slowly but surely returned. _"I remember it all so clearly… it was horrible. When I left to fight that war…"_

Suddenly Yamato stopped and looked at the mortal human boy behind Sakura and the Pikachu on his shoulder and the Ghastly floating beside them and his pale eyes suddenly showed one of reorganization rather than shock.

_"Hey… you three… did you get sealed away too? I thought you survived that…"_ Yamato said weakly to them as if he knew them.

"Huh? Hey uh… Yamato, right? What're you talking about?" Ash asked curiously.

_"Don't tell me you've forgotten! We barely survived that ambush, it was because of you, your Pikachu, Ghastly and Mew that we were able to defeat them, but I was killed in the process and then sealed away by… wait… you three really have no clue what I'm saying?"_

"Are you sure you're not mistaken us for someone else? Then again… there's only one Mew in the world… and she wouldn't just show herself to anybody." Ash now found this very awkward and strange.

"Yamato this is the first time I've ever seen you. For centuries I've been helping Sakura here trying to reunite with you and it was only because of Ash, the Child of Mew and his partner Storm the Pikachu and his other Pokemon friends that we were able to reunite you two." Ghastly answered.

Yamato looked at them puzzled, _"Hmm… could be… but still… to me it just happened a few hours ago and I wouldn't forget a face so easily. I'm sure it was the three of you and that legendary Mew."_

_**"Are you sure there's not another Mew flying around Ash?"**_ Storm asked his Trainer.

"Hmm… when we get back I'll have to talk to Memma about this." Ash said.

Sakura shook her head and said, _"It doesn't matter, we're reunited and we can finally go beyond to the next world together."_

Yamato nodded, _"Yes my dear Sakura. Ash, Storm and Spooks, I know you don't remember but we did meet before. Please don't forget me again and may we meet again in the afterlife."_

"Uh… Spooks?" Ghastly blinked.

"I uh… kinda hope we don't see you again_ too_ soon." Ash said nervously just as the two beloved floated towards the sky and disappeared forever.

Storm watched them go and said, _**"You know… I can't help but feel very happy seeing those two reunited like that."**_

"But I am curious as to why Yamato said he knew us… we didn't even exist 2000 years ago." Ash sighed.

Spooks gasped when he saw light starting to glimmer into the dark sky, "We can ponder on this later, but we must leave this realm now or you'll be stuck here until next year."

_**"Oh right, but… how do we get out?"**_ Storm sweatdropped.

"You're Mew's kin, tell her to connect us to the living realm again." Ghastly said to Ash.

Ash closed his eyes and connected his mind with the little pink legendary feline. _Memma, we're done now, let us back into our own world._

Suddenly a portal appeared directly below Ash and Storm causing them to suddenly fall right in and Ghastly followed them just before the sun rose into the sky, filling it with its morning light.

Mew was on the pier and it was far too early for any humans to be out here so she knew this was the safest spot to bring her little mon and his friends back into this realm.

When the portal formed in the sky Ash, Storm and Ghastly were tossed out and the two of them (the human boy and the Pikachu) fell to the ground.

"I'd rather not have to go through that again if I'm just going to eat dirt every time I use it." Ash moaned with a face full of dirt and grass.

_**"It wasn't so bad at least I had a soft landing."**_ Storm smirked standing on top of Ash's hat.

"Only because _you_ landed on _me_." The boy grumbled before sitting up.

Suddenly something pink pounced him back into the ground and the Pikachu jumped from his hat startled. Mew was hugging the boy like a mother finally finding her long lost child.

_**"Oh Ashie I was so worried! You cut it so close so many times… you'll never leave my sight again you hear?"**_Mew scolded as she kept hugging her child's face (considering how small she is compared to a human being).

"Oh come on Memma you're embarrassing me. Look I'm fine, see we made it back before the sun rose like I said." Ash said trying to pry off the little legendary but to no avail. Whenever a worried mother has her child in her clutches she is unwilling to let go until she feels secure again.

The sun began to raise more and the dark sky slowly began brighter blue. Morning has come.

"Well it looks like you mortals are better than I thought. I never would've expected you would actually be able to reunite Sakura with her long lost beloved Yamato." Ghastly said clearly impressed.

_**"But what about Tiny and Litwick? We lost the… Paracuum during the fight with Grave."**_ Storm asked a little concerned for those two.

Mew finally released her suffocating human child and explained, _**"Don't worry when you left the ghost realm the Paracuum disappeared allowing any spirit you've captured go free."**_

Ash looked at Ghastly curiously, "Hey Ghastly… why are you here? I mean don't you live in the ghost realm?"

Ghostly gave a small smile and said, "Well after watching how you and your Pokemon team work so well together to get through the spirit realm and defeat Tiny, Grave and their partners not to mention help Sakura and Yamato finally move on to the next world… I've decided to join you on your quest. Living in the spirit realm is quite boring since it's always so dead and quiet and all everyone wants to do is sleep. That's part of the reason why I decided to help Sakura because it's so boring."

"I see… but I don't think anyone's ever used a ghost Pokemon that came from the spirit realm." Ash said looking at the intelligent Ghastly.

_**"This is so amazing Ashie! Don't you know how rare this opportunity is? I mean a Pokemon coming from a different realm and actually being used by a Trainer is almost as rare as I am! Don't waste this Ashie."**_ Mew went from a worried mother to an excited child on Christmas morning in just seconds.

Ghastly chuckled at Mew's playful attitude, "I'll join but only if you'll have me. I promise to work hard and become a valuable partner."

Storm looked at Ash and at Ghastly both excited and nervous of what his Trainer will say as he's gotten quite attached to the human-talking ghost Pokemon from a different realm.

Ash sighed as he took out a black ball with green spots on it: a Dusk Ball. "Sure, why not? It'll be a fun new experience to raise a Pokemon from a different realm than this one. I've been saving this Dusk Ball for a Pokemon who likes the dark and I think it'll work out perfectly for you… Spooks."

At this Ghastly stared at Ash for a moment, "… Spooks? You're kidding, right? Yamato called me that."

"I know and it had a nice ring to it. You're a ghost Pokemon and you're spooky, so you're gonna be call Spooks." Ash smirked.

Ghastly just rolled his eyes and gave a smile, "Whatever, I can live with Spooks, at least I can finally get out of that boring dead spirit realm."

_**"Welcome to the team Spooks!" **_Storm cheered as Ash tossed the Dusk Ball at Spooks. Instead of the usual red energy when the Dusk Ball absorbed the Ghastly in it was a dark black/purple energy. The Dusk Ball *clicked* right away.

As soon as Spooks was caught the sun was higher and people begun opening their windows and coming out of their houses for their morning stroll/shopping/job/school or whatever they do in this time of the morning.

Ash smiled proudly at the Dusk Ball holding his newest teammate. "I've caught a Ghastly!"

"ASH!" two very familiar and irritated voices shouted from behind. Mew quickly transformed into her Meowth disguise.

Brock and Misty ran over to Ash before panting. "Ash… you… were out… all night…!" Brock scolded out of breath.

"We were… worried… you… were kidnapped… or something…" Misty scolded also out of breath and probably would've bashed him on the head if she weren't so tired.

Ash grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but I had something very important to do and look; I've caught a new friend along the way." he held up the Dusk Ball for them to see.

_**"And he's a good one."**_ Storm smiled.

Ash decided to send Scorch back to Prof. Oak for now so he can train Spooks along with Remi, Nidosaur and Luna since it's been a while they've trained and he wanted to work with Eon for a little bit more.

"What did you catch?" Brock asked though he still wanted to scold the boy for staying up all night.

"See for yourself." Ash tossed the Dusky Ball and instead of the usual bright white light it's dark purple and released the Ghastly.

"It's gotten rather bright." The Ghastly moaned when the sun had gotten higher and brighter.

Brock and Misty nearly fell over seeing the ghost Pokemon and the way it talked… it sounded human.

"Meet Spooks, he's my newest Pokemon." Ash happily introduced.

"Uh… h-hi Spooks… n-nice to meet you… I'm Brock… and this is Misty." Brock was nervous around Ghost types.

"Hey Nya, isn't the nearest gym in Saffron City?" Ash asked his Memma.

Nya nodded and grinned widely, _**"And it's my favorite; the Psychic type master Sabrina. She's gonna be a nasty one."**_

_**"Sabrina? She doesn't sound too bad… then again neither did Tiny…" **_Storm cringed at the memory of shrinking to the size of a toy and almost becoming an actual toy to that ghost baby and her candle.

Spooks smirked and said, "Ah I've heard of Sabrina. She's got a mental problem, it may be best to use Dark type against her but there are hardly any in this region unless you evolve your Eevee into an Umbreon."

"Good point and with you being part Poison type you're also vulnerable to her Psychic types." Ash said but smiled, "But that's okay because we're gonna to some extra training with the perfect Psychic Pokemon." he winked at the Mew-Meowth, who giggled.

_**"I'm not going to like this."**_ Storm sighed.

"But Ash maybe you should get some sleep after all you've been up all night." Misty spoke up.

_**"That's right Ashie, you need your sleep and I won't have you gaining mental disorder like a certain Gym Leader in Saffron City. You head to the Pokemon Center and straight to bed mister!"**_ Nya scolded him like a true mother, which made Brock and Misty looked at her oddly and made both the Pikachu and Ghastly snicker at the embarrassed Ash.

Ash sighed and said, "Okay, okay. Brock, Misty you guys enjoy the day I need to go take a quick nap."

"Just make sure you don't go ghost hunting again." Misty snapped though she secretly wished she could've been a part of that. Spooks had filled them in on what Ash had been up to.

Storm yawned beside Ash's shoulder, _**"I could use some winks myself, especially before Mew's torture training method."**_

_**"Hey at least my training methods are getting you somewhere."**_ Nya pouted.

As soon as Ash hit the bed he was off in dream land with the Pikachu curled up beside him. Mew had reverted back to her original pink cat form and looked out the window as if troubled about something.

_Something's wrong I can feel it, but I don't know… what it could be…_ Mew thought to herself as she wondered what this uneasy feeling could mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Psychic Troubles<strong>

_… … …_

_"Hey… who are you?"_

_"Hmm?" Ash opened his eyes to see what appears to be a cat like Pokemon with a purple tail and it looked young like a kid._

_"I feel like I've seen you before but… at the same time I've never met you." The cat Pokemon said curiously._

_Ash blinked and looked around; all he could see was darkness and this strange cat like Pokemon in front of him. Looking down his body was small and covered in light blue fur… and he had a long thin tail behind him… yup he's been transformed into a blue Mew again._

_"Where… where am I? Last thing I remember was falling asleep in the Pokemon Center." Ash questioned._

_"I don't really know. I can't remember anything… just a voice of someone I can't remember, but I think she said life was wonderful… but I don't know why." the Pokemon answered._

_Ash blinked back at the strange Pokemon… he looked like… "Do you have a name?" Ash asked._

_"… What's a name?"_

_"It's… something to call yourself, you know identification. Like my name is Ash, what's yours?"_

_"Oh well… I think someone called me Mew…two I think." It answered back unsure._

_Ash was shocked to hear this as he remembered an earlier dream that involved a Mewtwo that was said to be the clone of his Memma yet better because of 'human ingenuity' or something like that. This one seemed a lot younger though and more… innocent._

_"I remember she said I was a clone and that only clones can come here. So does that mean you're a clone too?" Mewtwo asked curiously to the little blue Mew in front of him._

_Ash frowned as he thought about this kid version of the Mewtwo from his earlier dreams, he seemed so innocent now but he became so powerful and corrupted later. "No, I'm not a clone. I don't even know how I got here… where ever 'here' is."_

_Suddenly the young Mewtwo smiled excitedly, "That's amazing! Could you probably show me what the world you live in is like?"_

_Now Ash was confused, "Huh?"_

_"It's easy just concentrate on what it looks like and it'll show. Go on, try it."_

_"Well… okay." Ash remembered his home Pallet Town and suddenly the entire darkness transformed into Pallet Town._

_"Wow! Is this your home, Ash?" Mewtwo asked in excitement as he looked around the imaginary town._

_"Uh… yes, it's where I was born and raised." Ash answered a little curious of what's going on but felt nostalgic seeing this place again, imaginary or not._

_"It's so beautiful and warm here… Ash…" Mewtwo turned and gave a scan on the little blue Mew's body as if trying to draw in a long lost memory._

_"You know I can't help but feel like we have… a keen relationship with each other, but I don't know what or why." Mewtwo said finally._

_Ash blinked his big blue eyes curiously as he too started scanning the young Mewtwo, "Well you said you're Mew's clone, right?"_

_"I guess, that's what the voices called me."_

_"That might be the reason. You see Mew is my Memma." Ash answered._

_"What's a Memma?"_

_Ash sweatdropped, "Well a Memma is… someone who takes good care of you and loves you no matter what. It's kind of hard to explain, but Memma… or mother or parent will always love you because you are their child."_

_Mewtwo nodded and said, "That sounds… nice, but I don't think I really understand."_

_"Well you're young, maybe someday you will."_

_"Hey Ash… I'm glad to have met you." Mewtwo smiled at the confused Ash. Ash tilted his head curiously before smiling back._

_"Yeah… I'm glad to have you too… Mewtwo."_

_**"Hey Ash, would you wake up already? I'm ready to get to Saffron City and kick some Psychic butt!"**_ a familiar voice shouted in Ash's ear.

The human boy jumped and nearly fell out of bed. "Wha-?"

Mew floated in front of her groggy confused child and used Psychic to float him out of bed and outside the Pokemon Center. _**"Come on Ashie~ we need to start the training before we go and before the sun sets."**_

Indeed the sun was already going down meaning evening has arrived.

Ash let out Remi, Eon, Nidosaur, Luna and the newly recruited Spooks.

"Okay guys it's time to start your training." Ash announced.

Storm stood beside Remi and Eon both eager and afraid of what the training is going to be this time.

Mew floated just above her child and said, _**"Since we're heading to a Psychic specialist it may be in your best interest to learn how to deal with Psychic types and since there are hardly any Dark types in this region this is going to get tough."**_

Nidosaur and Spooks both didn't like where this was going; both of them are Poison types so Psychic attacks will really HURT.

"Nidosaur and Spooks are probably the worst choice, but Spooks is also part Ghost, I may have to use you." Ash said looking at the Ghastly.

Spooks said, "I've battled with a few Psychic types before so I have an idea how to deal with them, but they are rather tricky. Ash, if it's not too much trouble I'd rather we stop by in Lavender Town."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"There's a tower over there that I believe will be the ideal place to train for both Psychic and Ghost types. One must be prepared for anything." Spooks answered.

_**"You mean the terrible Tower of Terror? It's really not so bad when you get to know the uh… residents in there, but they are such pranksters."**_ Mew grinned.

_**"You mean like you?"**_ Storm eyed the floating pink feline.

"Well at any rate we'll have to wait for Misty and Brock to get packed and leave tomorrow when it's early. For now let's focus on working skills and endurance." Ash said and nodded to Mew who was a little TOO excited for this.

Poor Spooks had no idea what he was getting himself into when the training started. Mew had conjured up her own realm where Time is controlled by the legendary herself; minutes in the real world could be days in this one if she chooses it to be so.

Invisible waves of Psychic energy began pushing back the Pokemon. They have to use their will power just to keep themselves from getting thrown into the sky.

Poor Nidosaur was the first to get pushed back being weaker to Psychic attacks. Luna was pushed back shortly after not use to being hit by unseen force. Next was Spooks and it was impressive the Ghastly survived that long being part Poison. Finally it was the two rodent Pokemon: Remi and Storm as the two seem to have the strongest will out of the current team.

Eventually both the Pikachu and the Ratatta were blown back. Ash nodded as he decided that either Spooks, Storm or Remi were best to fight against the Psychic Gym once they get to Saffron City.

However, later that night, Brock and Misty went to bed after gathering supplies, Ash had a little talk with Mew in the Pokemon Center.

"Memma I've been having these weird dreams lately."

Mew, as a mother, was worried for her child, _**"Oh? What kind of dreams? No wait, let me see it for myself."**_

Ash just relaxed and waited, sometimes having a Psychic Pokemon read your mind has its advantages, at least this way he doesn't have to describe everything to her.

Mew probed her child's mind and concentrated only on those weird dreams he mentioned as she knew he wouldn't appreciate her coming into his personal thoughts, though she would often do that when she's in a teasing mood. Of course it was easy finding it since Ash wanted her to.

That was when Mew learned about Mewtwo's future and how he and Ash had a psychic link with each other during his nap earlier.

_**"I see why you would be concerned. You've been dreaming about my clone Mewtwo, created from those human scientists I saw from that faraway jungle." **_Mew said in one of her rare serious tone.

"It's strange almost as if he knew about me even though we've never met." Ash said.

Mew looked out the window and the night sky. _**"Lately I've been feeling uneasy myself but I can't fathom why or what it could mean. It could be connected to your dreams of my clone Mewtwo or something else entirely."**_

Ash now felt worried when he heard of this; it's bad enough if a child's mother gets worried about something, but if it's a legendary Pokemon like Mew one has every right to be scared. Mew doesn't get worried or concerned very easily.

**"If I may make a suggestion?"** the mechanic voice caught Ash off guard and nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Dexter! Don't talk so suddenly like that!" he snapped pulling out the Pokedex.

**"Excuse me Ash, but you hardly take me out so I have to speak up. Anyway I was listening to your little problems and perhaps there is a way to figure out what those dreams and uneasy feelings mean." **Dexter answered.

"A machine knows more than the legendary Mew herself?" Ash questioned.

Dexter would've sweatdropped if it could,** "A machine knows more than you could imagine. Anyway my suggestion is to go into your mindscape and see what the problem is."**

"Uh… can we do that?" Ash asked looking at the floating Mew beside him.

Mew nodded and a bit embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that herself, _**"Yes it's possible, but I don't usually like exploring one's mindscape since it could go on forever like infinite space and easy to get lost. Not to mention if you screw up too much you could cause permanent damage to that person's psyche. I may be playful but I don't like hurting living creatures, especially like that."**_

**"It's risky, but it may be the only way to interpret what those dreams could mean."** Dexter said.

Ash was worried, "What do you think Memma? Should we try it?"

Mew didn't like the idea of going into her child's mindscape and risk permanently damaging his mind, but they couldn't just ignore this either as it could mean the end of the world as they know it.

Taking a deep breath Mew and Ash looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, _**"Alright Ash, we will go into your mindscape and see if we can find some answers. However, this will be risky and I don't want you to get separated from me while in there, got it?"**_

"Uh… y-yes Memma." Ash was scared to be honest as he never would've thought he would have to travel into his own mindscape and even risk damaging his own psyche.

_**"Now just relax and close your eyes, this won't take long and it'll be painless like you're dreaming."**_ Mew said warmly wanting to make sure Ash was as calm as possible for this to work better, if he's anxious that would make traveling through his mindscape harder as he would unconsciously keep them out.

Ash took a deep breath as he felt his 'mother's tough on his face, Mew was rubbing his cheek to help keep him calm. Mew's body glowed in pink psychic aura and the aura passed on to Ash's body too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: The Mindscape's Secrets<strong>

_Ash opened his eyes when he suddenly felt he was on air and realized he really was! But he wasn't falling and Mew was beside him._

_**"We're here, this is your mindscape Ashie."**__ Mew smiled as she looked around and was amazed that they arrived in the sky and the sky was an interesting mix with blue and purple._

_Ash looked around and was fascinated and the looked down but couldn't see the ground, "Uh… why does my mind not show the ground?"_

_**"This means you have the desire to fly and want to fly high but is too scared too. The lack of ground represents your fear of getting lost in the sky, but it also means you wish to fly."**__ Mew smiled being an expert at this sort of thing._

_Mew waved gesturing him to follow her. Ash just literally ran through the sky after the pink feline and when they got closer to the 'ground' they see the ocean and it was nice and calm._

_**"The calmness of the ocean represents how much you think things through and that you're usually at peace with yourself. The sea also represents your desire to be able to travel underwater without having to hold your breath. I see you like the water too Ashie."**__ Mew grinned knowing her influence mostly caused this._

_Ash remembered doing this with Misty when he and his friends tried to (and succeeded) get rid of her fears of Bug Pokemon… he just didn't expect to be going through his own mindscape._

_"Memma how will we find the answer to my dreams of Mewtwo?" Ash asked._

_**"That's actually a good question; the answer inside one's mind could be anywhere. Hmm… I think the best way of finding the answer is to try and sense where the unusual feeling of someone else being in here is and search from there."**__ Mew suggested._

_Ash nodded as he tried to concentrate and he felt uneasiness coming from under the sea… the darker part of the sea, "Down there somewhere, I feel someone else's presences."_

_Mew nodded and smiled, __**"Let's go for a swim then."**_

_Both Ash and Mew dived on in and when they did Ash turned himself into his favorite blue Mew form to follow his Memma underwater easier._

_The deeper they went the darker it got and the more they feel this unwanted presences._

_Ash strained his eyes when he noticed something on the 'ocean floor' that looked like some kind of container._

_"There, I see it." he said and despite being a 'Mew' he still spoke in his original language._

_**"Let's take a closer look."**__ Mew said as the two approached it._

_Ash's eyes widen when he saw what was inside that glass container; it was the kid version of Mewtwo and he appears to be asleep inside._

_"That's Mewtwo, but what's he doing so deep within my mindscape?" Ash questioned and a bit worried that this could hurt his sanity._

_Mew studied the sleeping Mewtwo within the container and tried to decipher what it is doing inside her child's mind. That's when she felt it; there's some kind of psychic connection between the three of them, yes it's connected to even Mew herself._

_**"I'm not sure when or how Ash, but it looks like this clone of mine subconsciously knew about us and formed a psychic link deep within our minds, both yours and mine." **__Mew answered with the unusual serious tone. Ash is not use to Mew calling him 'Ash' instead of 'Ashie'._

_Ash nodded, "That would explain the dreams about him, but why would he link with our minds?"_

_**"Well as my clone it's only natural he would unconsciously try to reconnect with the original, me, but what I can't understand is why he would do the same with you."**__ Mew wondered with the very foreign serious look on her face._

_Ash thought about this and said, "Maybe it's because of our strong bond with each other that maybe Mewtwo believed I was truly related with you and he wanted to reconnect with me as well." it was only a theory at the moment, maybe they could wake up this Mewtwo and ask him… if they could._

_"Could we get him out of that container?" Ash asked._

_**"That's probably not a good idea. If you let him out he may accidently take over your psyche and we don't want that."**__ Mew warned._

_"Then is it okay if we just wake him up?"_

_**"Perhaps, but I doubt he'd be easy to wake up and even if we do he won't be able to stay awake for long."**_

_"Well we should try so we can question him. I'm still not comfortable with the idea of some kind of clone of my Memma living inside my head even if it's just part of his own mind." Ash shuddered._

_Ash and Mew floated around the container with the young Mewtwo sleeping within trying to figure out a way to wake him up without breaking the container._

_Ash knocked on the glass, but no response. Mew tried yelling but that didn't work either. The two of them even moved the container around to try and wake him up but nothing worked._

_"Ugh… maybe he only wakes up when he wants to talk to me in my dreams." Ash grumbled._

_Suddenly as if on cue the young Mewtwo began to open his eyes and groggily said, "… Ash?"_

_Ash and Mew both jumped as neither were expecting him to awaken at all and they were about to just leave the mindscape._

_"H-hey Mewtwo, about time you woke up." Ash said trying to keep from having a heart attack in his own mindscape._

_"I sensed you nearby… but I'm sleepy right now…" Mewtwo said trying to keep his heavy eyes open._

_"Wait, please tell me; why are you in my mind?" Ash asked quickly hoping to get at least one answer before his only source fell into a deep slumber again._

_The young Mewtwo gave a weak chuckle, "I don't know… but I feel… like I'm home… with you… and that pink thing beside you." he was referring to Mew._

_**"EXCUSE ME! I have a name ya know! It's Mew!"**_

_Mewtwo began closing his eyes, "Let's… talk again… some time…" and just like that he went back into his deep slumber._

_Ash and Mew just sighed, "Let's get out of here I doubt we'll find any more answers." Ash said._

_**"Okay, just close your eyes and focus on the real world. I'll meet you out there." **__Mew said as she disappeared_

_Ash closed his eyes, relaxed and imagined the Pokemon Center's room he was previously in._

"Hey Ash wake up! It's time to go." Ash heard Misty's voice calling him.

Opening his eyes he was human again and both Brock and Misty were in front of him.

"Were you going to sleep in? Let's go, I can't wait to see Saffron City I hear there's a great company over there." Brock said anxiously.

Ash chuckled, "Alright, let's go."

_**"After dealing with your little training method this next Gym will be cake!"**_ Storm announced confidently.

Nya yawned and stretched like the cat that she is, _**"I wouldn't be so sure little Pikachu."**_

Ash packed his bags and eager to head out, even though he's a little uncomfortable with part of Mewtwo's psyche deep within his mind it's not harming him the poor clone only wanted a 'family' to talk to so he could deal with that at least.

Now the boy must shift his focus on the upcoming Gym battle in Saffron City. "Okay guys, to Saffron City!"

What other new Pokemon and adventures await Ash, Mew and his other friends? Will they ever meet with the real Mewtwo at some point in the future? And will this next gym be as easy as Storm hope? Find out next time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Mew... what did I tell you about kidnapping the readers?<strong>_

_**Mew: Aww, it's not like they'll remember once I sent them back home. Besides, I've been getting bored since you've been 'busy' lately.**_

_**Author: You get bored too easily, you're like a little kid. Anyway I hope you guys read my notes especially the top one since I've had some announcments up there.**_

_**Mew: Yeah, yeah they get the message.**_

_**Author: Oh and by the way the votes for Vulpix or Ponyta is still on until they get to Celadon City but don't double post it as that is unfair and I won't count it.**_

_**Mew: By the way... what do you people think of my little Ashie, Brock and Misty's team lately?**_

_**Author: So please leave a review... and make sure Mew don't capture you, even if you WANT to play with her. It's not like you'll remember anyway and I rather not get arrested.**_

_**Mew: You worry too much. Anyway, we'll see you all next time, bye!**_


	15. Part 15: Squirtle's Revenge

_**Author: Ugh, this chapter did NOT want to be written. It's been about five or so chapters so this is another Pokemon backstory, I apologize for those who had been looking forward to the next chapter. This one is about Squirtle.**_

_**Mew: Well at least we finally get to see how he ended up in the Squirtle Squad.**_

_**Author: Yeah, but ideas just came at random so it might seem rushed and a little confusing, I apologize for that too. Anyway, Mew Siul, I forgive you, but that was a really funny review.**_

_**Mew: You know I'd like to play with you some time.**_

_**Author: You would... anyway, here's the Special Chapter, enjoy.**_

_**Mew: And she doesn't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Special Chapter: Revenge of the Squirtle Squad**

My name is Kooper, you may know me as Ash, the Child of Mew's Squritle. I'm here to tell you my story today of what happened in my past and how I became the leader and fonder of the Squritle Squad.

I don't remember my Memmas so I couldn't tell you about them, but I do remember waking up one day in a city full of humans. Don't ask me why or how I got there, all I know is that I was just there one day.

Anyway I lived most of my early life by the fountain in the city since I like water, obviously. I ate the berries that grow on the nearby bushes, it wasn't the greatest life in the world but I was content for a time, but I started to grow lonely. Normally I hid myself from humans which weren't too much of a problem since not many humans come to this part of the city, however, one day I decided to see what would happen if I tried to interact with one.

A young girl who appears to be around the age of thirteen or so came walking by the fountain talking in one of those little devices (which are called cell phones I later learn) most seem to carry around.

I walked over to her, she had really silky and long blonde hair and she wore fancy clothing like with those shiny rock things (jewels in human terms) but I didn't really care I just wanted to see how she would react to me.

The girl kept yapping away on that little device of hers. I've lived in the city long enough to understand human language and their odd little objects they use to talk to each other from distances. So finally getting fed up with it I decided to dose her in Bubble, I may have been young but I was practicing some of my moves.

When the bubbles popped in front of her face she blinked and seemed a little shocked until she looked down and saw me. I waved as I've seen many humans do that when they greet each other, but instead of smiling or waving back she glared at me like I've done something wrong.

_**"Hold on Mitch there's some dump Squirtle bugging me."**_she flipped that device thing close and walked towards me.

_**"A Squirtle… you know Dad would love to see you."**_ she suddenly smiled… no, smirked would be more appropriate. The girl took out some kind of black ball with golden stripes on it, looks kind of fancy (it's a Luxury Ball) and tossed it.

I've seen some human walk around with and somehow summoned Pokemon from these little ball things and this one was no different just fancier. The Pokemon that came out is a Meowth and it hissed at me… maybe I should've waited for a nicer human to come by.

To be honest I've never been in an actual battle before so when she ordered her Meowth to use Slash on me I passed out right away… that's very embarrassing. When I woke up, however, I wasn't in a Poke Ball but rather underwater but stuck behind some glass container… in other words I was trapped.

_**"How unusual for a Squirtle to be out here in the city."**_ I heard a human say nearby. Oh… I guess I haven't noticed a man wearing a white coat looking at me, now maybe I should be panicking or something, but to be honest this is the most thrills I've had since I woke up in the city with no memories.

The human isn't the only living creature here; I looked around and saw all sorts of different species of Pokemon behind glass or bars… already I can tell this guy is one of those obsessive professors I've heard so much about from those Pidgey and Spearow.

_**"Dad I'm going out now."**_ Oh it's that girl who knocked me out with that Meowth.

_**"Yeah, yeah, just be sure not to spend all your allowance on clothes and jewelry again."**_ The man sighed as his daughter left.

"So you're a newbie, aren't you?" I blinked as I heard a Pokemon said to me. Looking around I saw a Mudkip… wait… I thought they were only found in Hoenn… from what I've gathered this is Kanto and she's in the same tank I'm in, how did I not notice her earlier?

"Uh… y-yeah." it's been so long since I've interacted with my fellow Pokemon I'm not even sure how to talk anymore.

"You must've been alone for a long time Squirtle, I can hear it in your voice. That's okay so have I, but at least I've been talking or at least tried to with the other Pokemon, but most of them are too depressed or scared to make much of a peep." Mudkip sighed.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked feeling a little more confident to talk.

"Well this is the Laboratory of the Neon family. They're very well known in this town because this man here does research and made lots of money and I mean a LOT, enough to buy out the city and call it the Neon City. I can't remember it's original name but that's the story."

"Oh wow… no wonder that human girl is so snobby she's one of those filthy rich daughters and most of them are very selfish." I sighed… yeah I definitely should've waited for a nicer human.

"Well try not to worry about it Squirtle, after all the man takes good care of us because we're valuable research material."

"Oh… you're Mudkip, right? Why are you here? I thought your kind was only found in the far tropical region of Hoenn?" I asked curiously.

Mudkip looked at me and said, "Well I was hatched here I was never in the wild or in that region so I wouldn't know how I got here just that I was born here."

"I see… I don't really know where I came from either because I just woke up one day in the Neon City with no memory." I sighed.

"That's kind of weird… do you think maybe you ran into a grumpy Psychic type and it erased your memory or something?" she asked me.

"If it did I wouldn't know."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well you have a new home now Squirtle and it's kind of nice having some company in the same tank." Mudkip smiled at me and I sheepishly returned it… she's kind of cute.

Well I've lived in that lab and tank for almost a month and I've gotten use to it. The man Neon would feed us, Mudkip and I would just chat or swim around, Neon would watch us and write down notes and that's about it. Not much different from my fountain life but at least I have company this time and she's really nice.

However, that night when it was storming is what shattered my content life. Lightning flashed outside and thunder roared, the raindrops were heavy, but I didn't care because I felt safe inside this building along with my only friend Mudkip. Both of us were sleeping on top of the rocks on the surface of the water.

I awoke to a creek noise but decided to ignore it since sometimes the place creeks especially when it rains. That was foolish in my part because I did not know a stranger was sneaking into the lab. I don't know how they managed to get pass security but that's when it all went down the drain. The stranger began quietly taking all the Pokemon's cages and Water Pokemon's tanks.

I opened my eyes when I thought I heard some of the Pokemon's surprised yips and when I did that's when I saw a shadow approaching my and Mudkip's tank. I quickly shook my friend, "Mudkip wake up! Someone's here and they're stealing all the Pokemon."

Mudkip grumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around, "Steal? Uh-oh… this never happened before."

What could we do? We could only watch in fear as the stranger picked up our tank and it turns out he or she is using Pokemon to carry all of us because I realized a Machoke was carrying us. Why isn't the lab's security system going off? We're being Pokenap here!

Some of the other Pokemon have woken up and are now crying for help same as us, but for some reason nobody's waking up! What are the humans heavy sleepers like Snorlax or something?

_**"Give it up; nobody can hear you. I've made sure the professor and his family was under a deep sleep."**_ The human smirked even in the shadows I could see it and it creep me out. Oh great, now we're trapped and being stolen by a thief… Mew help us all.

The next thing I knew we were all dumped into a huge truck the man literally DUMPED us. So now there's water all over the floor in this stinky cargo and it's clustered with all the Pokemon here.

"Mudkip… what's going to happen to us?" both of us were hugging each other to stay warm and close.

"I don't know… this must be one of those Pokemon Thieves or something because they often steal Pokemon from people if they deem them rare or money worthy enough." she answered.

_**"Did you get all the Pokemon in that lab, Butch?"**_ I heard a human lady voice asked.

_**"Yes Cassidie, every single one. The Boss will be pleased with this load." **_the human named Butch, the one who pokenapped us, said to the girl who's name is Cassidie.

_**"Good, now let's get out of here before the town wakes up."**_

And now the truck was vibrating and moving… they're taking us away, but where? I don't know… if only…

"Squritle I'm scared… I've never been out of the lab before and what are these thieves going to do to us?" Mudkip whimpered… oh great, I can't let her see I'm scared too. I've never left the city before.

"It's okay Mudkip… we'll be okay." I said trying to sound reassuring though I'm not sure if it's helping.

The Pokemon around us were all worried too, it looks like this is going to be a long ride and the suspense will eat away at me for sure.

I don't know how long it's been but I suddenly awoke to a bright sunlight after being cooped up in that dark and danky truck for so long.

_**"Alright these Pokemon are going to be trained by Team Rocket's finest Trainers. Imagine just how powerful these Pokemon will become once they're fully evolved and fully trained."**_ I could only see their shadows but I could easily sense their hunger for power.

Suddenly we were surrounded and a bunch of humans grabbed us before anyone could react. I didn't even see what happened to Mudkip I just know I was being taken and she wasn't with me. I struggled, but I was far too weak to put up much of a fight.

With little choice and desperation I blew bubbles at the human's face who was holding me. I guess he or she wasn't expecting that because they suddenly let me go… yes, I was free! But I won't be for long so I better hightail it out of here! But what about Mudkip and the others?

I looked back only for a second before slipping into my shell to slide across the slope we were on. I couldn't save Mudkip or anyone else… I hope they can forgive me… Mudkip, I'm sorry.

Although I was able to escape I had nowhere to go. I was in unfamiliar territory and there could be vicious wild Pokemon out there or more of those Team Rocket humans, what am I supposed to do? Where can I go?

I walked across the forest I found myself in. Luckily because most wild Pokemon are ignorant they ignore me whenever I'm in my shell, but I couldn't find anything to eat because all the berry bushes belonged to a Pokemon's territory so I just kept walking hoping to find a place called home.

_**"Hey what's a Squirtle doing way out here?"**_ uh-oh that sounded like a human.

_**"Who cares? Just catch it! It could be useful." **_another human said.

Oh I must've passed out a while ago because I opened my eyes and found myself face down in the dirt. Now I see two young human boys looking at me and something tells me they're not very nice either, they were smirking at me as if they just found a new victim.

_**"Good I needed a Water type for this upcoming gym in Pewter City. Go Raticate!"**_ the boy threw a red and white ball and released a big brown hairy rodent Pokemon with big teeth and long creepy tail.

"Fight… must fight… please Master." the Raticate hissed.

I didn't put up much of a fight because as soon as I launched a Bubble attack the Raticate knocked me out after biting down on my shell with his fangs! I believe I heard the human called it 'Hyper Fang' attack. Next thing I knew that same ball hit me and I was inside some kind of… water?

It's water… or is it? I feel wet but at the same time I'm dry. What is this and where am I? Well… it's comfortable so I guess I could stay in here for a while.

Suddenly there was a bright light and I found myself back in the forest again and the human boy and his friend were looking at me.

_**"This Squirtle is pretty small, are you sure it could take on the Pewter City gym?"**_ the human boy who caught said and looked at me like I was just some bothersome pest.

_**"Well you JUST caught it, why not train it first Scott?"**_ the girl human said… so the boy's name is 'Scott'.

_**"Training would take too long… we're almost out of the Virdian Forest, Lisa."**_ Scott grumbled to the human girl called 'Lisa'.

_**"Why, you lazy?"**_ Lisa snorted.

_**"Fine! You listen up you stupid turtle! For the next few days you will be under going harsh training! Don't expect any mercy or praise or breaks from me! I only want results from you, is that clear?"**_ Scott snapped at me and I gulped… he scares me and I could only nod since I knew humans can't usually understand Pokemon.

I won't go into details what happened to me in the next few days… I managed to learn Water Gun, but Scott was hardly satisfied. His Pokemon; Raticate, Pidgeotto and Beedrill looked starved and really mean that it was scary… does this human ever take care of his own Pokemon?

I was forced to train until I dropped and even then he would continue to order them to attack me, demanding I would stand up and take more. For a while I thought I was going to die until Lisa said something, _**"If you keep attacking it like that you would kill it Scott. I know you're impatient but that's no excuse killing the poor thing."**_

At least the girl has some sense. _**"You're too soft Lisa."**_

I was so glad that Scott finally decided to return me back into the safety of the Poke Ball (I've learned what it was called).

I was sleeping peacefully… when suddenly I was found myself on a rocky terrain and in front of me is this huge rock snake thing! SCOTT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I'M STILL TOO WEAK AND TIRED TO FIGHT!

_**"Just douse this over grown boulder snake with Water Gun and be done with it you coward."**_ Scott commanded me harshly when I froze.

I didn't see Lisa anywhere… where is she?

_**"You really shouldn't push your Pokemon so hard."**_ an unfamiliar voice spoke from the other side of that giant rock snake… which is called 'Onix'.

This human looked kind of funny because his eyes looked closed and his skin is really dark.

_**"You just shut up and hand over your badge! If this coward used Water Gun your Onix would be down!" **_Scott shouted back.

_**"You don't have any right to yell at me. Why don't you just come back when you've cooled off."**_ the other human said as he returned hat Onix back into his own Poke Ball and I let out the breath that I was holding.

_**"You are a failure! A disgrace! I should've never caught you**_!" Scott snapped at me… I didn't even think before I sprayed him with Water Gun. It was out of pure instinct but I knew after that he would never forgive me.

_**"THAT DOES IT!"**_ Scott took out my Poke Ball and threw it to the ground and broke it, cackles of electricity leaked out of that ball.

_**"YOU'RE NO LONGER MY POKEMON! YOU'RE LUCKY THIS IS PUBLIC AREA OR I WOULD HAVE RATICATE HYPER FANG YOU IN HALF!"**_ Scott screamed before running off somewhere.

"Well good riddance." I snapped before walking away.

These humans… they're selfish and abusive. I looked around the town called Pewter City and saw some other Pokemon being released from their humans as well for whatever reason.

"Why would they abandon me?" I saw one Caterpie crying.

_**"I'm sorry, but I can't afford to keep you anymore, good bye." **_I saw another human said releasing another poor Squirtle.

"Don't go… have I been bad?" the Bulbasaur cried.

This is cruel… why would the humans bother capturing us only to abandon us in the end? Is it because we're too weak? Is it because they think we're not good enough? Is it because they just dislike us? What ever the reason… those humans have no right to leave us like this, to treat us like dirt. Scott was bad enough, but being left out where alone and far away from home… and seeing so many fellow Pokemon getting abandon… is crossing the line.

Mudkip, I wish I could've saved you, but no longer will I leave a Pokemon in need. I will gather all the abandon Pokemon and form a squad… perhaps we can one day get revenge on these humans for leaving us and treating us badly.

I walked over to the other abandon Pokemon and blew out my Water Gun to get their attention. "Fellow Pokemon! We have been abandon, mistreated and hurt by our so-called masters. These humans are nothing but plagues just hurting other Pokemon, we must put a stop to it!"

There were whispers among them, most were unsure if we should go against the humans and cause trouble for them since many of them have other Pokemon with them.

"I won't force you to go against the humans, but I can't do it alone. So please, if you want revenge on those heartless people who abandon and mistreated you come with me, if you rather not then leave." I announced. I know it sounded harsh, but after what I've been through, I was being generous.

Most of the other Pokemon decided to just return to the wild, which left me dishearten, but four other Squirtles, like me, stayed.

"I guess we can only count on our own kind." one of them said.

"Unlike them we were actually mistreated and wish to help a fellow Squirtle out." another said.

"I rather take my chances and get revenge than let other Pokemon suffer." another one said.

"Let's work together even though the other Pokemon are too cowardly to do so." said the last one, all four of them made a silent agreement to make me their leader as they nodded towards me.

I couldn't help but smile at them, "Yes, my fellow Squirtles, we shall get our revenge on these selfish humans. We'll go to other towns and cause as much trouble as we can." I said as I turned to where I last saw Scott, he had been walking to the Pokemon Center.

"And our first victim will be a little boy called Scott." I grinned.

We decided to get my revenge on Scott at midnight where most Trainers and Pokemon are asleep, except for nocturnal Pokemon.

Two Squirtles opened the window and they gave the signal to come in. With the cost clear, we quietly snuck in. It's a good thing this Pokemon Center don't have much of an alarm, this is too easy.

There were a lot of sleeping humans in here and I've seen some newborn Pokemon presume they just hatched not too long ago… it almost made me sick the human would most likely abandon them and force these newborns to fend for themselves.

"The human Scott is just in this room." one of the Squirtles whispered and I nodded.

"Let's do this." I smirked.

Two of us had to get on top of each other because we weren't tall enough to reach the door ourselves, but I was able to open it… stupid human left the door unlocked.

Inside the dark room I see that disgusting boy sleeping in the bed.

"Operation: Wet Bed is now in commence. Okay fellow Squirtles, you know what to do." I said as they all nodded and got into position.

All five of us covered every corners of this room, I was in the middle since there is only four corners. Scott is in for a rude awakening. I shot blasts of water from my mouth using Water Gun. All the other Squirtles followed my lead as we begun flooding the entire room with water. With the door shut and now windows in this room it easily filled with water.

_**"Huh? What's this? WAAAH!"**_ Scott finally woke up only to see all his body, except his head, was submerged in cold water.

Gagging, Scott quickly took out one of his Poke Balls and threw it. Uh-oh, looks like we better prepare for battle since if we open the door the vengeance would be over far too quickly.

I was surprised to see he had captured a Vulpix, but it looked so young… like it just hatched a few days ago.

The second the young red/orange six-tailed fox Pokemon hit the water it cried out in agony… I felt sorry for it because as a Fire type water does not mix well with it.

"What should we do?" I heard one of the other Squirtles asked not liking the poor little Vulpix was going to drown.

Suddenly the Vulpix's body was covered in a fiery aura and entire room lit so bright my eyes was forced to shut. After being in the dark for so long this sudden intense brightness really blinded me and I'm sure my fellow Squirtles were in the same position!

_**"I knew that Drought ability would come in handy!"**_ I heard Scott snickered and his laughter was sickening to my head.

"I… I want… my Memma… I want to… go home…" I heard the Vulpix crying as the water dried up from the indoor sun the little fox somehow summoned.

_**"Now that the water's drying up this sun is really burning me up. Return!"**_ Scott was about to return the crying Vulpix into her ball prison… I couldn't just stand by and let him torture this young Vulpix anymore.

Without really thinking I withdrew into my shell and launched myself like a shell Tackle attack at Scott. I hit him right in the gut and landed on the Poke Ball, when I took it I did the same thing to it like Scott did with mine; I crushed it, freeing the young Vulpix from its hold.

But the sunlight in this small room was getting intense, I don't think me or my Squirtle team will survive if we dry up. We can't even open our eyes due to the brightness.

Suddenly the Pokemon Center's alarms went off. I knew we had to hightail it out of here. "Come on Squirtles, we need to leave!" as much as I wanted my revenge on Scott I'll just have to settle with tackling him in the gut, so all five of us ran out, but I grabbed the little Vulpix's paw to make sure she came with me.

I can't tell you how relieved I was when we made it outside, but I could see the cops coming to the building, so it's best if we lay low for a while.

"That was too close." Two said in relief… yeah, I'm calling them by number and I'm One.

I turned to the Vulpix, "Hey, you're free from that human now."

"Thanks… he was going to hurt me with his… other Pokemon again… I just wanted to leave."

"Where do you live?" Four asked.

"I… don't… really have one… I'm an outcast… because of my ability to… summon sunlight… even by accident." the poor fox whimpered.

"I heard that human called it the 'Drought' ability." Three said.

Five nodded, "Drought is an ability that causes Sunny Day."

"But why am I the only Vulpix with this ability?" Vulpix cried.

"Hey, don't feel bad." I tried to comfort her, but then suddenly…

_**"USE THUNDER!"**_

A lightning bolt out of nowhere suddenly zapped all of us! OWWW! Ugh… I couldn't remember anything after that, my body was numb and I passed out. Being Water types a powerful electric attack like Thunder is devastating.

Ugh… guh… huh? Where am I? I woke up to find myself lying in… a white bed? Oh I'm so stiff… what happened? Oh yeah… I was talking to a Vulpix when suddenly lightning just struck me and everyone else down… are they okay?

_**"Was that really a good reason to knock them all out with your Magneton? These poor Squirtles are not experienced fighters, they're all quite young and that Vulpix is lost out there!"**_ I heard a woman's voice shout… wait… a Magneton wiped us out? And now Vulpix is missing? Ugh…

_**"Look they were causing trouble and the fastest way to stop them was to knock them out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere."**_ someone else said before I heard their footsteps walking away.

I can't stay here… this is a Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon Center. I have to find my fellow Squirtles and get out of here.

"You better get some rest young Squirtle, your body is still a little paralyzed from that Thunder attack." Huh? Oh it's a Chansey, the Nurse Joy workers.

"I don't belong here." I grumbled not wanting to associate with a slave to a human.

"All Pokemon are welcome here, don't think otherwise. Just get some sleep, you need to rest." Chansey said sternly like a Memma.

"Where are the other Squirtles?" I asked.

"They're resting, which you should be too. If you don't, I'll be forced to use Sing and put you to sleep myself." Chansey said firmly… ugh, so this must be what it's like to have a Memma, how annoying.

"Fine, I'll sleep." I grumbled lying back down.

"Oh, but where are the other Squirtles?" I asked again.

"They're in the same room but on different beds is all." Chansey said with a sweet smile now that I 'gave in', but I had no intention of sleeping. Yes, there were four other beds here and my team was still unconscious on them.

When the Chansey left that's when I sat up. My body is still stiff and statically, but I'm able to move at least. We have to get out of here before Nurse Joy sent us to other Trainers only for them to abandon us again.

I quickly jumped out of bed, though my body was still weaken, I hurried over to the other Squirtles and used Water Gun to wake each of them up.

"Come on, get up! We've got to go!" I shouted slapping the hard-to-wake ones. I may not use Wake-Up Slap, but this is just as affective.

"Ugh… what hit me?" they grumbled finally waking up.

"We were strike down by a Mangeton's Thunder and brought here to the Pokemon Center. We have to leave now before Nurse Joy assign us to more human Trainers." I quickly said.

"But where would we go, Boss?" Two asked and actually called me… Boss.

"I don't know, but we have to leave town. We will get our revenge on humans in other towns by stealing or putting up graffiti to let them know not to mess with us." I said as I grabbed one of those sunglasses by the shelves.

"I remember how caught off guard we were when that Sunny Day blinded us, so I'm going to wear these shades to protect my eyes. I suggest the rest of you take these sunglasses as well." I said as I put mine one, it's got pointy edges, cool.

The other Squirtles took just round sunglasses… they all look the same. Eh, I guess I'm the only one with any real fashion sense.

"We will follow you all the way Boss!" they cheered.

"Right, from now on, we will be known as the Squirtle Squad!" I announced officially naming the team.

So we snuck out of the Pokemon Center that night and left Pewter City and begun exploring from town to town. We caused trouble for other humans and their Pokemon pets, we stole their stuff and food, put up graffiti, doing whatever we can to make these humans miserable.

It's been going on like this for months and we became well known as pranksters and troublemakers. But then, one day, when three human travelers with a Pikachu and a Meowth came along the dirt path, that's when everything changed.

They were resting and let out their Pokemon pets. They all looked so happy… I felt an empty hole in my shell and jealousy… why are they so happy?

"Boss, we're ready to drown them on your command." my only friends, the Squirtle Squad, are always behind me.

"Then let's give them a shower they'll never forget. All together now: WATER GUN!" we shot jets of cold water at the boy, little did I know, that boy is the Child of Mew.

The rest of this story is history as you already know… the Squirtle Squad became honorary Fire Fighters after putting out a forest fire, and I became Ash's Pokemon and got the nickname; Kooper. Ever since I joined the Child of Mew's party… I've been happy, content and getting stronger, he's kind and caring unlike Scott and some other humans I've seen. Thank you Ash, you have saved me and my friends from an empty life of lonely pranksters, I will do the best I can to pay you back. My only regret… I never did find Mudkip or that Vulpix ever since, but something tells me… I may just see them again, someday.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Again I was rushing because I wanted to get this done, but I just couldn't write it!<strong>_

_**Mew: Geez no need to torture yourself, but at least now you can just focus on my little Ashie's next story.**_

_**Author: Yeah, that's good, I've been looking forward to when they finally get to Saffron City, but first... tell me, dear readers, do you want me to skip 'Bye-Bye Butterfree' episode or make my own to replace it? Because no way in heck am I letting Ash let Flutter go, I like Butterfree and he'll come in handy later.**_

_**Mew: Here's the poll:**_

_**A.) Skip the episode entirely**_

_**B.) Replace the episode with an original chapter**_

_**Author: Oh yeah, and the Vulpix with the Drought ability is foreshadowing something, you are free to guess what it is, but I'm not telling, you'll just have to find out later.**_

_**Mew: And that Mudkip was cute, please tell me we'll see her again.**_

_**Author: No spoilers! Anyway, be sure to vote before I write up the next Part and tell me what you think of Squirtle and his squad.**_

_**Mew: Until then, see ya!**_


	16. Part 16: Survival Battle of Team Rocket

_**Author: Okay, this Part came out a lot longer than I had originally planed. I mean I kept typing and one thing lead to another and I just couldn't stop!**_

_**Mew: Seriously she was out of control! And I thought I was hyper.**_

_**Author: Well anyway this is acually an important episode as it foreshadows what's to come later so pay attention.**_

_**Mew: Pay attention or I'll turn you all into plushies and you'll forever be fluffy, stuffed and unmoving toys for me.**_

_**Author: Don't scare them Mew.**_

_**Mew: Aw, it's my specialty.**_

_**Author: Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and I'm sure you all know this because if I did I wouldn't be using this site in the first place.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 33: For the Love of Butterfree!**

_After letting my little Ashie and his cute little friends reach the Porta Vista island where the giant robotic Pokemon are, I decided to visit another island faraway… it was my old home. I wanted to revisit there someday with my child once he's been converted, but something pulled me back there so I went ahead._

_That's when I saw these professor humans walking on the island. I was curious so I decided to watch them as they walked. The leader of them was mumbling to himself and I listened to his mind._

_"August 6__th__. Today my colleges will reach the site, where ancient civilization may have created a shrine to Mew, the most powerful Pokemon to have ever existed, now to believed to be extinct."_

_I giggled inwardly, he had no idea. Still I was curious as this human seemed really interested in me so I continued to follow them without their knowledge._

_"Giovanni is financing this mission, when he learned my work in the field of cloning he agreed to fine my work and research but ONLY if I create for HIM an enhance living replica of Mew. I had to agree… all HE wants is to control the most powerful Pokemon the world's ever known. I however want something more… much more."_

_Hey… they're heading into that old shrine I use to go to… back when the humans use to call us 'Magical Creatures' or something like that. Curiosity was eating away as me so I decided to get a closer look as they all entered._

_"Mew." I heard the leader say. Of course I got careless and flew up right behind them to get a better view of what they're looking at; it was a stone picture of me… poorly drawn but still me and they saw my shadow. Of course I skedaddled right before they turned around so they probably thought they only saw a mirage (I am known as a mirage Pokemon)._

_Anyway I continued to watch them in the shadows wondering what they're doing. I could read their minds but I'd like to actually see it with my own eyes. It seems they're trying to make a clone of me for some greedy human, but I can tell they mostly want to crack the mystery of me, heh, good luck with that._

_However, to my surprise, one of the researcher humans brought back a glass case with… en eyelash… no, an eyelash and blue strands of hair. Oh-no… one is mine and the other is… my child's when he was in his temporary Mew form. How did they get them? Ashie never came here before… unless… his hair must've gotten washed away in sea while transformed and ended up on this island, nature is a funny thing even I can never predict what it's going to do and I'm a legendary Psychic type._

_"Our team brought back what appear to be two Mew fossils. If they are authentic then we can achieve our goal by combing the two DNA to create a powerful clone replica that can survive the cloning process. Perhaps then I can unlock the secrets of restoring life itself."_

_Hmm… I peered through the door's small window thingy but I couldn't see my eyelash or my Ashie's strands of hair. I could try to stop them, but I'll leave them alone they are pretty anxious to try and create a clone me. As a game player I'd like to see them try… but in the mean time I'd like to see my original home._

_I took to the skies and flew over the snowy mountains leading to the other dimension._

_Well it looks like they did manage to create a clone of me, not just with my DNA but my child's as well._

Ash, Storm, Nya, Brock and Misty are now taking a break from their adventure and having a lovely picnic on this wonderful day. The sun was shining, the breeze is nice and cool and a pink Butterfree was fluttering across the sky… wait… a PINK Butterfree?

Ash had traded in his Clefairy for Butterfree to train since he knew Psychic types were weak to Bug types and Flutter could use some training.

"Wow I've never seen a pink Butterfree before, it's so cute." Misty giggled.

"Yeah it's… unusual." Brock said looking curiously.

"Hey maybe Flutter would like to see this. Come on out!" Ash threw his Poke Ball releasing the first Pokemon he ever caught and the only final evolved Pokemon he has at the moment.

_**"Am I training again?"**_ Flutter asked tiredly as he had been training for the past three days under Mew and Ash.

"Not this time Flutter, do you see that pink Butterfree up there?" Ash pointed at the sky.

_**"That's ridiculous Ash, there's no such thing as a pink… whoa Memma…"**_ Flutter's red compound eyes shined when it saw the beauty pink in the sky.

"It looks like somebody's in looove." Misty teased as Flutter's blue cheeks turned red before looking at the girl.

_**"If I recall I had a crush on you as a Caterpie and you always ran away."**_ Flutter grumbled.

_**"Maybe you should fly up there and talk to that pink Butterfree."**_ Storm suggested while chewing on his favorite Pecha Berry.

_**"Who knows, maybe she'll like you."**_ Nya winked mischievously.

_**"Uh… y-yeah, I'll give it shot."**_ Flutter said a bit nervous as he flew up towards the pink Butterfree.

While Ash and his friends watched, Flutter flew up in front of the mysterious pink Butterfree, who stopped and seemed surprised.

_**"Hey there, my name is Flutter and I was just wondering what's a beautiful Butterfree such as you doing way out here?"**_ Flutter asked in his 'gentlebug' voice.

_**"Not that it's any of your business but I'm looking for something."**_ she replied a little coldly.

Flutter, already use to such coldness from Misty before, said, _**"Well maybe me and my friends could help you. What are you looking for?"**_

The pink Butterfree shook her head and snap, _**"I don't need you or anyone's help. I'll find them myself."**_ and she flew away leaving Flutter dejected.

_**"Aw… why do all the girls always hate me?"**_ Flutter sighed sadly to himself, first Misty and now even his own kind.

Nya, who had been reading the pink Butterfree's mind, had a serious look on her Meowth face.

"Something wrong Nya?" Ash asked already knowing this is heading towards another unwanted Mew Game soon.

_**"That pink Butterfree… she's going to need our help."**_ Nya smirked confirming her child's suspicions.

_**"Uh-oh, what's going on?" **_the Pikachu grumbled not liking to be torn away from his little berry heaven to go on another survival test of Mew Games.

Flutter sighed he came down from the sky and noticed Nya's glint and already knew what that meant.

Brock and Misty, although still not aware of the Meowth's real identity, hung out with her to know enough that she's no ordinary Pokemon and that whenever something big happens it's because of her, they don't know how but they do know crazy things happen whenever she gets an idea.

"I don't like where this is going." Brock said nervously.

"What are you planning Nya?" Misty grumbled wishing they could just sit and relax for once.

_**"Nothing much, but we should follow that pink Butterfree. There's something I like to check out with her."**_ Nya said calmly with a smile.

_**"If you don't mind I'd like to join you without being in my Poke Ball."**_ Flutter said not wanting to miss out on the action maybe he could impress his crush.

And now, Ash and his friends find themselves packing everything up and following the hovering pink Butterfree on foot, who doesn't seem to notice them.

The pink Butterfree seems to be in distress about something. _**"Where is she? If I don't find her soon…"**_

Brock smiled as an idea formed in his head being the… uh… '_expert'_ on girls he wanted Flutter to get a chance with her, that and he'll make a plausible distraction to the unusually colored Butterfree while they follow close behind.

"Hey Ash, do you think it'll be okay if Flutter follows the pink Butterfree?"

"Actually Brock I was thinking the same thing. Go ahead Flutter, we'll be sure to stay close behind." Ash said to the Butterfree perched on his shoulder.

_**"Uh… I don't know… she didn't seem to really like me."**_ Flutter said nervously not liking the idea of getting snapped at again.

Storm, who was on Ash's other shoulder, said, _**"Come on don't be afraid! Just go up there and say you'll help her and you won't take 'no' for an answer!"**_

Nya, who's on Ash's head (surprisingly he's still well balanced even with all the extra weight on his two shoulders and head) winked and said, _**"She just needs a little push, come on, just talk to her again." **_

"Take it from experience with me." Misty smiled.

Flutter nodded his head, _**"Alright, I'll try."**_ he flew off of Ash's shoulder and up towards the pink Butterfree again.

When the pink Butterfree saw him again she narrows her compound eyes and snapped, _**"What do you want? Go away I'm busy right now. I don't have time to be messing around."**_

Flutter, steeling all the courage he could muster, spoke, _**"Listen to me, it's clear you need help. I know it's probably none of my business but I can't just ignore a fellow Butterfree's cry for help. So please, even if you just want someone to talk with to get it off your wings, just tell me what's going on."**_

The pink Butterfree and Flutter stared at each other for several seconds while Ash and his friends silently watched from the ground hoping things will go in Flutter's favor.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pink Butterfree broke and said, _**"Alright, if you want to know so badly; my best friend Beautifly was taken from her Trainer by a man wearing a black suit with a big red letter 'R' on it. I've been searching for them but I haven't found a trace so far, I'm getting worried."**_

Flutter immediately knew who it was, _**"I believe your friend was stolen by Team Rocket. A criminal organization of humans bent on stealing as many Pokemon as they can."**_

_**"Yeah, Beautifly's Trainer didn't know that as she just came here from Hoenn a few days ago."**_

_**"Well, I've had some experience dealing with Team Rocket perhaps I can help you after all." **_Flutter announced proudly.

_**"You and your Trainer?"**_ the pink Butterfree looked down at Ash and the others, telling Flutter that she knew they had been following her.

_**"Uh… yeah trust me we're a lot stronger than we look. We can handle Team Rocket and save your friend."**_

_**"Thanks, I guess, but finding them isn't going to be easy."**_

"Maybe someone can help with that." Ash spoke up.

"Well if we want to catch Team Rocket we'd have to bait them with something they're interested in." Misty said.

"But that would put our Pokemon in danger if we did that." Brock protested not at all liking the idea of baiting their precious partners.

_**"You don't have to. Team Rocket will want to come after me next."**_ the pink Butterfree… for the sake of being a bit more simple I'll just call her 'Pink' until she gets a real nickname.

_**"Why is that? Is it because of your color?"**_ Flutter asked worriedly to the crush of his life.

_**"Yes, you see Butterfree like you are normally blue. Shiny Butterfree are usually dark purple with pinkish wings and green compound eyes. I'm neither as you can see. Actually I use to be a normal colored Caterpie until I ate those berries on Pink Island a long time ago and ever since then my color stayed pink."**_ Pink explained.

"I've heard of Pink Island. Legend says there are Pokemon living there and they are all pink." Ash said thoughtfully.

Storm couldn't help but snicker when he thought of a pink Pikachu.

_**"There are special berries that only grows there Ashie. I sort of made them myself since I'm pink and made a game out of the other Pokemon way before I met you, my little Ashie, and when they ate it they turned pink."**_ Nya giggled at the memory when the Pokemon first discovered the unusual color change.

Pink shook her head and said, _**"Anyway Team Rocket wants me because of my unusual colors but I'm too scared where and when they'll strike so I'm always on the move."**_

"Are you sure you want to be used as bait?" Brock asked in concern.

_**"You know I find it strange that you humans can understand me."**_ Pink said before continuing, _**"I'm sure, it's time I stop flying away and help my friend. Only if you guys promise to catch those bad guys"**_

"We promise!" Misty winked.

"Alright, but we'll need to do this right. Guys, let out only one of your Pokemon, too much and we'll attract attention, too little and we won't have enough to defend ourselves." Ash said already developing a strategy.

"Blade will be the perfect one for this job." Misty smiled as she released the young and hyperactive Scyther from his Poke Ball.

_**"Hey Trainer Misty, so what will we be doing today?"**_ Blade asked excited to Misty.

"I'd like to test Nami, but this isn't a job for a Horsea. I think it's time I use Flare-Fang. A Growlithe may come in handy for this." Brock said as he released the female Growlithe.

_**"What's up?"**_ Flare-Fang smiled and wagged her fluffy tail.

"Alright, I already have Flutter, Storm and Nya out so I'm good to go." Ash smiled and decided to give his other Pokemon a rest for now.

Nya didn't even have to conjure up her own game things just happen that makes it exciting as is, so she giggled as everyone hid themselves with camouflages each human partnered up with their own poke-partners. Flutter and Pink stayed out in the open, flying around each other trying to act like normal wild Butterfree doing the Butterfree Courtship Dance while secretly being on high alert trying to sense any incoming strangers.

"Bingo, the rare pink Butterfree and looks like she got herself a mate. Good, double the booty." a mysterious woman's voice said and sounded greedy.

_**"They're near."**_ Nya whispered receiving a nod from her child and the Pikachu.

_**"They're coming."**_ Flutter had noticed to.

_**"Stay in character, we mustn't act too rash or they'll suspect something."**_ Pink said though there was edge in her tone.

Flutter's got to admire her spunk and bravery; clearly this Butterfree would do anything for a friend. Flutter's starting to like her more and more.

"YOU'RE MINE!" the person jumped out of the bushes with… a butterfly net.

"Now use Psybeam!" Ash commanded right off the bat.

Flutter did not hesitate as his red eyes flashed and a rainbow beam flashing of multi neon colors shot out from his antennas, pushed back and confused the person who jumped at them. That's right; Ash's Butterfree learned a Psychic attack.

Flutter had learned Psybeam when training with Mew's psychic energies preparing for the Saffron City's Gym and because his body adapted to all that energy he ended up shooting out the Psybeam, officially learning it and adding it to his arsenal.

"Good job Flutter!" Ash called.

But it wasn't over yet; the enemy did not come alone. Another person leaped out of the bushes and tossed out a Great Ball and two Poke Balls.

"How dare you interrupt our work! Don't let them get away!"

The Great Ball released a vicious Raticate while the two Poke Balls released a Nidorina and a Spearow.

The lady ran over to the man that got knocked out by Flutter's Psybeam. "Beef, wake up already!"

That got the odd green-blue haired man up, "My name is Butch! You know that already Cassidy! You did that on purpose!"

"How else was I going to wake your lazy butt up? Besides, it looks like we're not alone. Someone had to shout that attack for the Butterfree to react to it." Cassidy said and glared at the 'grass'.

_**"It's Team Rocket but… they're not Jessie and James."**_ Storm noted curiously.

"Well Team Rocket is supposedly an organization so it shouldn't have been surprising there are more than just them." Ash said quietly.

_**"Well we better get ready for battle you two, they know we're here."**_ Nya said a little urgently.

Ash, Storm and Nya revealed themselves to the two. The Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder while Nya was on the other.

"Alright, you caught us." Ash said calmly.

"You're just a brat! Don't you know how rude it is to get involve with grown-up's business?" Cassidy snapped at him like he's a four year old.

"What kind of 'grown-up' business are you doing? Trying to catch two Butterfree in a net?" Ash snickered.

"I'm warning you!" Cassidy's vein popped out of her head in anger.

"Cassidy just forget about him he's just a kid." Butch called.

Suddenly a Scyther (Blade) zoomed out of the bushes and used his blades to Slash across the field, stunning the two Team Rocket members and their Pokemon.

_**"That was fun! Again!"**_ Blade zoomed across the field once more with Slash, this time forcing Team Rocket and their Pokemon to the ground.

"Was that a Scyther?" Cassidy groaned after recovering from the initial shock but still a little injured. Blade didn't really do that much damage only slightly grazing and surprising them.

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF THE POLICE!" Brock shouted coming out of his hiding spot (behind a tree) with his Growlithe growling. Brock, somehow having the perfect disguise, put on a police uniform.

"You two are under arrest for attempting to steal Pokemon." Brock yelled.

"Bah, it's getting too crowded here, let's get out of here Bear!" Cassidy snapped throwing a smoke bomb.

"It's BUTCH!"

"Brock, follow them!" Ash quickly yelled when he noticed Flutter and Pink were missing. The two unfamiliar Team Rocket must've snatched them during the smokescreen.

Brock really didn't know why Ash wanted only him to go after them until he remembered that Growlithe had sensitive noses and could probably track them, still why just him?

"Aren't you coming too?" Brock asked.

"I have to find Misty in this smoke, just go after them." Ash called.

Brock nodded, "Okay Flare-Fang let's go find them and make Officer Jenny proud."

_**"Okay, they went this way!"**_ Flare-Fang dashed forward with Brock close behind.

_**"Couldn't Mew just clear the smoke for us and go after Team Rocket?"**_ Storm asked.

_**"I could've, but my little Ashie has his reasons for wanting Brock to go after them solo."**_ Nya winked at the Pikachu.

Ash smiled already planning this from the beginning, "I have a feeling that pink Butterfree is a wild one. Brock may be interested in it once he and Flutter impress her."

The smoke soon cleared and Misty jumped out of the bushes looking shocked at something, "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Hey Misty, what's got you so riled up?" Ash asked until he saw three familiar faces that shocked him and Storm too, Nya was laughing.

"Y-you?"

Meanwhile, Brock and Flare-Fang, still posing as 'the special police force' were hot on Team Rocket's trail.

_**"Just a little bit further Brock, they're close."**_ the she-canine announced.

"Good, we can rescue both Butterfrees and the Beautifly."

Suddenly someone came running out of nowhere and crashed right into Brock before there was any warning. Flare-Fang had been so focused on Cassidy and Butch that she failed to notice someone else was here.

"Ow…"

"Oh I'm so sorry about that Officer! I've been trying to track down the thieves that stole my Beautifly!" it was a young girl about Ash's age if not a little older with black hair and she also had a Poocheyana with her.

Brock, after getting his bearings together, noticed the girl and the black little wolf like creature beside her, smiled, "It's okay I should've been watching where I was going. In fact I was going after those thieves myself since they stole a friend of mine's Butterfree."

"I can't believe they'd steal another Trainer's Pokemon like that! I just came in here from my home region Hoenn to help Prof. Birch's work expand in the Kanto region but when I let out Beautifly I was suddenly trampled by those thugs and they took my Pokemon. I had Poocheyana here sniff them out but they kept moving so it hasn't been easy tracking them down."

_**"My nose isn't quite as good as a Growlithe, maybe you could help us find them easier?"**_ the Poocheyana asked the Growlithe beside her.

_**"Of course, that's what I was doing before your Trainer crashed into my Trainer."**_ Flare-Fang said with a sigh.

_**"Oh… sorry about that. Abica is a little clumsy and sometimes a little… ditzy, but she's a good Trainer."**_ Poocheyana said sheepishly.

"Oh yes, my name is Abica Birch, I'm Prof. Birch's oldest daughter. My younger brother, Brendan, and I have been helping Dad with some research. I became a Pokemon Trainer about a month ago and came here to help expand our research, but I guess I didn't take into account that people could steal out-of-region Pokemon, guess I should've caught some Kanto Pokemon before showing off Beautifly." Abica sighed.

"By the way, out of curiosity, did your Beautifly played with a pink Butterfree?" Brock asked.

"Oh yes, how could I forget! When I saw this unusually colored Butterfree I let my Beautifly play with it so I could make some photographs and send it back to Dad, but after a while Beautifly was captured and the pink Butterfree was gone too. I don't know if they captured it too but I'm worried about it."

"Unfortunately they did. That's why my trusty Growlithe and I are going after them to get both Butterfrees back and your Beautifly." Brock said full of determination.

"That's great, perhaps we could work together Officer and get my Beautifly back and the other Pokemon they stole. Poocheyana says they're close… or at least that's what I think she says." Abica said.

_**"Hurry before they get away again."**_ Poocheyana said urgently.

_**"Let's go Brock and take that girl Abica with you. I sure hope Ash and the others catch up soon."**_ Flare-Fang said and dashed ahead along with the Poocheyana.

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Butch were in what appears to be a small cabin… but on the inside is a high-tech lab and they're trying to get a hold of somebody on a computer.

"We better do this fast. With that Growlithe the Officer will no doubt catch up to us soon." Cassidy said.

In a cage, the two Butterfrees were just waking up.

_**"Oh man… what hit my wings?"**_ Flutter muttered still in a daze.

_**"Ugh… haven't felt this sore since that Pidgey tried to eat me when I was a Caterpie."**_ Pink grumbled.

_**"Hey so you've been caught too?"**_ a voice spoke out.

Pink seem to recognize the voice and immediately turned to the owner of the voice. _**"Beautifly you're okay!"**_

_**"Yes I'm fine, but these thieves are going to take us away soon. Abica must be worried sick."**_ Beautifly sighed.

_**"Take us? Take us where?"**_ Pink said fearfully

_**"I don't know, but it's not good. I heard the voice of their boss and it's scary."**_ the Hoenn butterfly said nervously.

_**"Oh Ash… you better find us before it's too late."**_ Flutter mumbled to himself.

Suddenly the doors barged open with a growling Growlithe, a hissing Poocheyana, a 'cop' and a girl.

"We've caught you!" Abica shouted.

"Give us back all the Pokemon you stole!" Brock demanded.

Cassidy and Butch only smirked this time as they took out two Poke Balls from the computer's slot.

"The Boss was gracious enough to give us two of the strongest Pokemon in the team." Butch smirked.

"There's no way your little puppies are any match for them." Cassidy said sinisterly.

"I don't like where this is going." Brock knew things are about to get really ugly.

"Shall we begin Cassidy?"

"Oh yes Ben."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME IS BUUUUTCH!"

"Officer looks like we can get them back if we can beat their Pokemon." Abica said.

"Somehow I doubt it'll be that easy." Brock said anxiously

The two Team Rocket members tossed their Poke Balls and released…

Back with Ash and the gang, they were running alongside the three figures they encountered earlier.

"Are you sure about this?" Ash asked them as they kept running.

"Trust us we know those two because they always one-up us!" an irritated woman snapped.

"So why help us?" Misty demanded.

"Because we don't want them looking good while making us look bad." a male voice said.

"You think Brock will be able to hold them off?" Ash asked now worried for his friend.

"Well he'll be fine unless they get _those two_." The woman said seriously.

"What do you mean?" both Ash and Misty demanded.

"Cassidy and Butch don't use their own Pokemon, instead, because they are in the Boss's favor, they get their Pokemon delivered to them in a silver plate and most of them are very strong fully evolved Pokemon special trained by our elites." a human-talking Meowth explained. In case you haven't figured it out (which you should've unless you haven't been paying attention or you need use your brain more often) it was the Team Rocket they were familiar with; Jessie, James and Meowth.

Storm had kept quiet but decided to say, _**"Mew, why don't you do something? Like teleport Brock the heck out of there!"**_

The Mew-Meowth was a bit worried too, _**"Ash, maybe I should do something before they do something really nasty to your friend."**_

Mew may be playful but she still respected her child's wishes as most good mothers do (unless they're being bad or about to do something crazy).

Ash noticed Nya just called him 'Ash' instead of 'Ashie', clearly she knew the situation was getting a bit hairy for normal Pokemon and humans to deal with without some kind of intervention from a Legendary Pokemon.

Ash was tempted to just get Brock out of there, but something held him back from doing so, "I'm sure Brock will be fine, let's just get there ASAP."

The Mew-Meowth knew her child was up to something and although worried for their friend she couldn't help but smile and nod, _**"Well let's hope you're right Ashie."**_

"Their hideout should be just over the small hill." James said quickly.

Brock, Flare-Fang, Abica and Poocheyana backed away in fear. They were supposed to fight _those_ two powerhouses?

"W-we're dead." Abica spoke for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Battle of Survival<strong>

Cassidy had sent out a Charizard while Butch sent out a Dragonite, both fully evolved dragon-like Pokemon and it's clear they're powerful as they could just _feel_ the strong aura around them it's intimidating.

Flutter knew they were in trouble, _**"Ash… we need you and Mew now."**_

Pink and Beautifly only watched in horror that their friend and Trainer are now facing against impossible odds.

Flare-Fang, having a Timid nature, was shaking and hiding behind Brock's legs, refusing to face such powerful Flying/Fire/Dragon types.

Abica wasn't about to leave without her Beautifly however and her Poocheyana stood defiantly as well. "I don't care if I'm just a new Trainer and I don't care how strong those two Pokemon are I'm not leaving until you give back the Pokemon you stole! Go Poocheyana and go Mudkip!"

Abica released her Mudkip from her Poke Ball and when it saw the two fierce Dragon like Pokemon it was very nervous, _**"U-uh… This isn't a battle this is a slaughter house!" **_Mudkip moaned and it's a male.

"Don't fight them Abica, your Pokemon are too weak!" Brock warned but Abica is just as determined as Ash.

"My Pokemon and I won't just abandon their friends. We'll rescue Beautifly and all the other Pokemon by ourselves if we have to! Poocheyana use Bite on the Dragonite and Mudkip use Water Gun on the Charizard!"

_**"Here I go!"**_ Poocheyana jumped toward the giant orange dragon with her mouth open wide.

_**"Are you nuts? This is **_**not**_** going to end well."**_ Mudkip sighed before opening his own mouth and shooting a jet stream of water at the fire dragon.

Cassidy and Butch didn't make a command, instead they just stood there and chuckled evilly as they watched the two weak unevolved Pokemon make their attacks.

Poocheyana bit down on the Dragonite's hand but the dragon didn't even look like it felt it. Dragonite just gave the dark Pokemon a glare and that's all it took for the Poocheyana to immediately let go and back down in fright.

Mudkip's Water Gun hit Charizard's face, despite the type advantage the water only made the giant fire dragon slightly wet. Charizard, not liking the water, growled menacingly at the little mud fish, who gulped and backed away.

_**"This isn't going to work these two are just too powerful our attacks are all ineffective."**_ Mudkip grumbled.

Poocheyana rushed beside Mudkip and said, _**"Oh zip it you're always complaining about something."**_

_**"Yeah well this time our Trainer bite off way more than she could chew, how bothersome." **_Mudkip sighed.

"It doesn't look like your Pokemon are strong enough. I'll see if I can help. Go Iron-Stone and Nami!" Brock tossed out two Poke Balls, knowing Flare-Fang is too scared to make a move he decided to use his trusted Onix and the newly caught Horsea, though he also knew neither stood a chance against the Dragonite and Charizard they still had to do something until Ash and Misty get here.

Iron-Stone growled at the two dragons but neither of them were intimidated at all, in fact, they seem to be intimidating the Onix. "_**Brock these two are way out of our league."**_

Nami looked very nervous, _**"They make the giant Tentacruel boss seem like a small Magikarp in comparison."**_

_This is bad, even Iron-Stone and Nami are scared._ Brock thought to himself anxiously.

"So you want to give up little kiddies?" Cassidy taunted.

"Iron-Stone use Rock Throw on the Dragonite and Nami use Water Gun on the Charizard!" Brock commanded.

Iron-Stone threw its rock hard body at the Dragonite, but the powerful dragon wacked the stone snake with its tail and with that simple swipe Iron-Stone was sent to the ceiling, causing a large hole.

Nami's Water Gun did no better than the Mudkip's and the Charizard growled irritably as it stomped its heavy foot causing a mini-quake. Nami was so frighten by this that she returned herself into the safety of her Poke Ball as if something used Roar on her.

Iron-Stone was unconscious so Brock had to return him too. Mudkip, Poocheyana and Flare-Fang were the only Pokemon on their side still out but knew they stood no chance.

"It's no good we're not strong enough." Brock growled.

_**"I've got to do something."**_ Flutter narrowed his red eyes as he focused on his Psybeam to try and rip the cage trapping him, Pink and Beautifly.

As the same time Ash and his friends finally made it to the 'cabin' and opened the door. They were all shocked when they saw the Dragonite and Charizard, Ash and Storm couldn't help but tremble a little from just the sheer power those two emitted. Nya even looked serious and a little grim.

_Those two are extremely powerful. Looks like Ash may need my help after all for this one, but I can't give myself away._ Mew-Meowth thought to herself seriously knowing Team Rocket could pose a threat to even a strong Legendary Pokemon like herself.

"Ash, I don't like this." Misty whispered getting really nervous herself.

Jessie, James and Meowth glared at their rivals. "So Cassidy, it's been a while."

"So it has Jessie. The Boss says your team is an embarrassment." Cassidy smirked.

"It's true our Pokemon aren't handed to us from the elites, but that doesn't mean they're weak." Jessie snapped.

"Let's show them our Pokemon!" James said as he took out two Poke Balls.

"Go ahead, none of you have any Pokemon strong enough to take on the Dragonite and Charizard. They've been hand pick by the Boss himself.' Butch said confidently.

"Memma we may need your help for this one." Ash whispered to the Mew-Meowth on his shoulder.

_**"I'll see what I can do but let's see how this'll play out first. I want to see all that training put to the ultimate test."**_ Nya said.

Storm gulped, _**"I don't know I've never had to fight a Dragon type before and I can just feel the power radiating off them. They're the strongest Pokemon we've ever faced before by far."**_

"Don't let their powers intimidate you. We have to at least try." Ash said taking out Nidosaur's Poke Ball and opened his Pokedex.

"Dexter, I want to send Nidosaur's back to Prof. Oak and in return to give me Scorch's Poke Ball." Ash said.

**"Why Scorch?"** Dexter asked as it transferred the two Poke Balls.

"I have a feeling she may want to join in this battle." Ash said as he scanned the two dragons.

Dexter showed the picture of Charizard first, **"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon and the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard's flames are so hot they can burn almost anything they can even melt boulders. It is said the hotter the flame on their tail burns the stronger and more experienced the Charizard is."**

Next is the Dragonite. **"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. Dragonite is a very intelligent Pokemon and is extremely rare and powerful and if angered they will go into an uncontrollable rampage. And from the looks of it both of them are ridiculously powerful, I'm talking Elite Four powerful Ash, no joke."**

Ash sighed, "Thanks for the warning Dexter but if we don't take them out now they'll be handing over Flutter, the pink Butterfree, the Beautifly and any other Pokemon they stole to the boss of Team Rocket and from what I hear that's the last thing I want for any Pokemon."

Jessie and James threw out their Poke Balls releasing: Ekans, Slowpoke, Koffing and Magikarp. Meowth even joined in the fray and drew out his claws.

"I'll help too!"

Misty threw out her two Poke Balls released Blossom the Oddish and Blade the Scyther. The cabin is completely crowded. Ash released Scorch the shiny Charmander and Storm is going to help back her up.

"Alright, all of us in a Double Battle, how awesome!" Ash grinned despite the situation.

Although it's normally against the rules to use more than one Pokemon at a time they're willing to make an exception this time and why only two Pokemon? Well they really rather not show Team Rocket (at least the ones they're not so familiar with) _all_ their Pokemon if they can help it.

It was pure chaos, one Pokemon attacking after another. Blossom sent out a bunch of PoisonPowder and StunSpore to try and give her team the advantages. Dragonite and Charizard easily blew those weak spores away with a flap of their wings. Blade tried to hit them with his Wing Attack and the Scyther managed to graze them with his wings, but he was soon blown away with a swipe of Charizard's fire hot tail.

Ekans and Koffing weren't much better as they both went after Dragonite, but the dragon punched them away with Mega Punch and that was a one-hit K.O. next was Slowpoke and Magikarp going after Charizard… but even they weren't any match. Water Gun and Flail didn't do much and the fire dragon used Slash also one-hit K.O. them.

Soon it was just Scorch, Storm, Mudkip, Poocheyana and Flare-Fang left.

"This isn't good they're wiping all of us out like nothing. Memma you have to do something." Ash said grimly.

_**"Yes… I could power up your Pokemon again but I want to make sure neither Team Rocket notice it. So it may take me some time to do this seeing how powerful those two are."**_ Nya said.

_**"Unfortunately time is something we don't have. Couldn't you just teleport us and the other Pokemon out of here?"**_ Scorch asked.

_**"Too noticeable and I don't think we'd get very far seeing just how many I have to teleport."**_ Nya sighed.

Flutter wasn't use to using psychic energy especially since he's not a Psychic type, but he's finally starting to bend the bars of the cage. _That's it, just a little more…_

Pink and Beautifly, who had been watching in horror of the slaughter battle, finally noticed Flutter appears to be trying to use some kind of psychic attack on the bars and is working.

_**"Flutter?"**_ Pink asked.

_**"I'm almost done, a little bit more and we'll be free. I won't let Ash and my other friends down, they need me"**_ Flutter said reassuringly and determinedly.

Pink began to blush as she watched how hard Flutter's working to get them out and how determined he is to help his friends. _Wow, now that's a Butterfree._

Beautifly noticed her pink friend's blush despite the color making it hard to see, _**"Ah, looks like you're starting to like this Bug."**_

_**"Oh you keep quiet I do not."**_ Pink snapped and looked away.

Finally the cage bars broke and bend, creating an opening for the three butterflies. Flutter smiled, _**"Alright! Let's go and help!"**_

_**"Wait Flutter, we don't stand a chance against those big dragons, what can we do?"**_ Pink knew battling those powerhouses is just going to end with them getting hurt.

Flutter nodded in agreement, _**"You're right, we don't stand a chance if we fought them directly. However, if there's anything I've learned while training under my Trainer and his… assistant, it's that the enemy always has a weakness. What if we could somehow get those two dragons back into their Poke Balls and send them back from where they came from before they get used again?"**_

_**"That's an okay plan, but they could just have them transported again." **_Beautifly said.

_**"Maybe so, but if we could just get away, far away, before they get the chance to get them again. We should destroy that computer once those Poke Balls had been transported again so it'll take them time to get them again." **_Flutter said.

Pink soon agreed, _**"I'm with you Flutter, let's hurry before they hurt everybody."**_

_**"Let's hope Ash and his friends can distract them long enough." **_Flutter said as the three butterfly Pokemon spread their wings and flew towards the computer.

Nya noticed Flutter, Pink and Beautifly and smirked, _**"Ashie, let's just keep them distracted for now."**_

Ash blinked before nodding, "Okay."

Jessie and James and Meowth weren't done yet however, ever despising their rivals.

"Royalpoke and I won't be taking this sitting down again! Striker you better be ready again!" Jessie snapped at her Pokemon, revealing her nickname to Ekans being 'Striker'.

"Alright Toxi and Tidal, both of you okay to battle again?" James asked his Pokemon revealing Koffing's name to be 'Toxi' and Magikarp to be 'Tidal'.

_**"Nobody makes a mockery of me!"**_ Royalpoke hissed.

_**"I will jump and Tackle and Splash and Flail you to death!"**_ Tidal bounced around full of energy.

_**"Fight dragon for Master!"**_ Striker hissed.

_**"Don't care dragon is strong, still fight for Master!"**_ Toxi agreed.

"Well you got to give these guys some credit for perseverance." Misty chuckled.

Scorch suddenly ran up towards the Charizard. _**"Scroch?" **_Storm called wondering what the golden Charmander is up to.

Ash and Nya noticed Scorch going up to the Charizard too but decided to watch and see how this played out while Jessie and James tries to pump up their Pokemon… wait… where's Meowth?

_**"Hey you, Charizard, why are you helping these criminals?" **_Scorch asked… no, _demanded _her final evolved counterpart.

The Charizard stared down at the tiny golden Charmander. The two Fire types stared at each other, arguably using Leer on each other, before the Charizard finally spoke in a deep and confident voice,_** "It can't be helped. I have been trained to obey all Team Rocket members without question, no matter what. Nothing more and nothing less."**_

Scorch narrowed her eyes, _**"Those Team Rocket people must've really beat it into you good to make you think like that. I know Charizard and many of them have their pride and a sense of duty while you just brainlessly do whatever these criminals, these THIEVES want you to! You're not a Charizard… you're just a mindless puppet slave."**_

Charizard growled at her,_** "You're just a naïve little Charmander what do you know?"**_

The Dragonite, hearing the conversation, shook its head, _**"It's more than just simply mindlessly following orders little dragon. Although we had been trained to fight and only follow Team Rocket's commands we still long for our freedom, but if we dare to disobey we will be severely punished. They've been doing this to us since we were hatched and there's really nothing we can do about it. We just know one thing; to avoid pain we do what we are told."**_

Scorch felt really sorry for these Pokemon it's a fate worse than death; abusive Trainers.

"Even Team Rocket's Pokemon have been treated badly." Ash growled.

_**"I can't stand them they're the kind of humans that make Legendary Pokemon hate all humans."**_ Nya hissed on her human child's shoulder looking ready to tear Team Rocket apart.

Flutter stopped when he saw Meowth over at the computer. The human talking Scratch Cat was typing something on it.

_**"Hey what are you doing?"**_ Flutter demanded knowing this is the same Meowth that gave him and Ash a lot of hard time.

Meowth jumped for a minute not expecting the Butterfree but relaxed, "I'm trying to figure out a way to send those Pokemon back to the Boss than destroy this machine. It's bad enough the other Rocket members are getting all the glory and praise from him but now they're getting all these crazy strong Pokemon? It's just not fair I tell you! I use to be the Boss's favorite top Pokemon and now he's got that good-for-nothing Persian and it turns out Butch and Cassidy were the ones who gave it to him." Meowth hissed angrily.

_**"Looks like we're on the same side this time." **_Flutter commented.

"Listen, they don't know you three have escaped yet. With the elements of surprise on our side perhaps you could sneak their Poke Balls and force those two big dragons back into their Poke Balls and bring them over here." Meowth said quickly.

_**"But… aren't you a part of Team Rocket too? How do we know we can trust you? What if the second we give you those Poke Balls you would just take them for yourselves and try to wipe us out?"**_ Flutter asked suspiciously.

Meowth grumbled as he turned back to the computer, "Believe me if we wanted to keep those Pokemon I wouldn't be working my tail off on this computer. Jessie and James decided to catch and train their own Pokemon so we can prove we can be strong without using Pokemon that's already been trained by the elites."

Pink and Beautifly nodded, _**"He might be telling the truth Flutter."**_

_**"Well… alright. We can at least try."**_ Flutter agreed.

Abica, who had been watching the battle along with her Mudkip and Poocheyana, finally wanted back in the action. "Officer, we should help them."

Brock, who had also been watching the battle with Flare-Fang. "Yes, you're right. Flare-Fang we need to get in there and help. Ash and the others are fighting out there to save the other Pokemon and we should be to. I know it's scary, but if we don't face up to it now it'll haunt us for the rest of our lives, do you want that?"

The female Growlithe hesitated but knew her Trainer was right and she didn't want to be such a coward, _**"Yes, you're right. I can't just stand by and watch our friends get hurt out there. Let's do this Brock."**_

"Great, glad to have you on board."

"Scorch use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded.

Scorch build up the rage of a dragon within her stomach and opened her mouth and let out the blast of blue energy shaped like a vicious dragon and engulfed the Dragonite and Charizard, this time the two mighty dragons were showing some signs of fatigue, it's not a lot but it's still something.

"Storm I want you to used Iron Tail around the walls, most of them are made of metal so they will power up your Iron Tail and then go tail-to-tail combat with that Dragonite." Ash ordered.

_**"You got it!"**_ Storm turned his tail into pure steel and begun charging while pushing and dragging his metal tail into the metal walls.

"Royalpoke don't just stand there help aid the twerp's Pikachu with Confusion, make sure that Dragonite or Charizard don't attack it." Jessie commanded.

Cassidy and Butch decided to give out some orders now.

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse on the incoming Pikachu." Butch ordered.

"Charizard use Fire Blast on the Pikachu." Cassidy ordered.

At the same time both the Flying-Dragon and Fire-Flying powered up their moves and shot out a blast of huge hot flames into a shape of the 'BIG' Chinese symbol and a blast of blue and white energy right at the little electric mouse.

Royalpoke's eyes turned blue as she focused her energy around Storm and his body glowed as she moved him. Storm was a little surprised but it was nothing new to him as a wave of psychic energy began moving his body into the air, skillfully dodging the two huge attacks.

_It's kind of hard to believe Jessie and James are trying to back us up fighting against their own team._ Ash thought to himself amused.

Nya kept watching waiting to see if the situation gets too out of hand and if it does she'll have to step in and do something about it.

"Alright Mudkip I want you to distract the Charizard with your Water Gun again right on the tail this time. Poocheyana use Howl to boost yourself up." Abica ordered.

_**"Well with the situation this grim working together may be the only thing that'll work for us… how troublesome. When that Prof. Birch gave me to you I expected just research and sitting around the nice cool pond not go into a heated battle with dragons, what a pain." **_Mudkip complained.

Poocheyana snapped, _**"STOP COMPLAINING AND START SHOOTING WATER!"**_

_**"Ugh… troublesome canine."**_ Mudkip grumbled before facing the distracted Charizard, aimed at the flame tail and shot out his Water Gun.

The Charizard felt the stream of cold water over its flame tail and roared in rage and pain looking for the perpetrator that'll soon be sorry.

Poocheyana howled loudly to boost herself up and to help distract the two dragons while the Pikachu powered up with the Slowpoke's Confusion charged at them.

_**"TAKE THIS!"**_ Storm shouted as he swung down his steel tail like a hammer!

"Dragonite counter it with Dragon Claw!" Butch quickly ordered.

Dragonite powered up his claws until it turned hot red and came in direct contact with Storm's powered up Iron Tail. When the two collided it created a force of blue electricity and fire going all over the place.

"We better take cover this is too much." Brock said to Abica who nodded.

_**"I knew I should've stayed in the Lab."**_ Mudkip muttered following his Trainer and Poocheyana.

"I don't think Storm alone can take on Dragonite's Dragon Claw, even with the Slowpoke's help." Misty said to Ash.

"I know, if only he could… wait…"

Storm didn't look like he's able to take much more and was about to let up until he heard Ash called, "STORM! USE YOUR THUNDERBOLT ON YOUR TAIL! THE METAL OF YOUR IRON TAIL SHOULD DRAW IT LIKE A LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Storm did not hesitate as he powered up his strongest Thunderbolt and send it all to his tail turning it into an Iron Thunder Tail zapping the Dragonite in the progress paralyzing it.

Nya hadn't felt this excited in a long time, _**"Hey Ashie, maybe you could use Spooks to send those two Team Rocket members into dreamland."**_

"Oh yeah, that might work; incapacitate the commanders and the rest will fall." Ash smiled looking at the Ghastly's Dusk Ball in his hand.

Spooks gave a big yawn when he was let out of his comfy ball. "Whazza goin' on?" the other-dimension Ghastly asked groggily.

"Spooks, I have a little task for you that involve your unique illusions, think you're up for it?" Ash smirked as Spooks shook his… head-body(?) to get rid of his grogginess ready for his first actual battle.

"Always ready to scare some poor saps." Spooks turned and was actually surprised to see so many people and Pokemon in one place.

"The 'poor saps' are those two commanding the Dragonite and the Charizard. Think you could trap them in an illusion for a while?" Ash asked.

"This'll be easy." Spooks smirked as he floated towards them invisible so they wouldn't detect him.

Storm was eventually pushed back and hit the wall pretty hard. _**"Ugh… that's… going… to hurt… in the morning…" **_he moaned.

"Well these kids sure are determined I'll give them that. They managed to paralyze Dragonite." Butch said mildly impressed but really frustrated.

"Even so they're a long way from winning. Once we beat these kids we'll take all their Pokemon. Even the Officer won't be able to stop us with that weak Growlithe." Cassidy said confidently.

Brock had enough, "Okay Flare-Fang it's time to face them down. We'll show them just how 'weak' we are!"

Flare-Fang glared at the Charizard and Dragonite so intensely that it actually caused them to flinch for a minute. That was Flare-Fang's ability: Intimidate, quite ironic considering her timid nature.

"Flare-Fang get in close to help Storm!" Brock ordered.

The she-Growlithe dashed towards the injured Pikachu. Abica, seeing this, wanted to help.

"Mudkip and Poocheyana we can't just stand by we have to do something too!"

_**"And exactly what do you want us to do? I already fired my Water Gun and it's not doing much of anything."**_ Mudkip grumbled not caring if his Trainer could understand him or not.

_**"Quit your bellyaching and get in there!"**_ Poocheyana snapped before she pushed the lazy Mudkip forward with her head.

_**"You women are so troublesome and crazy."**_ Mudkip growled as the Poocheyana pushed him closer to the battlefield again.

Misty noticed the two Butterfree and the Beautifly flying towards Cassidy and Butch, "Hey… what are they doing?"

Flutter was getting close, just a little bit more…

"FLUTTER! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING OVER THERE?" Misty yelled giving away their position.

_**"That girl is annoyingly loud."**_ Pink grumbled.

_**"And we're busted."**_ Beautifly sighed.

Cassidy and Butch turned around and saw them, "How did those Bug Pokemon escape?" Cassidy snapped.

Flutter had to act fast; he immediately threw Stun Spore over them to slow them down before they could grab hold of them again, but that didn't stop them giving commands to their Pokemon.

"Ch-Charizard… u-use Fire Blast on … these… Bugs." Cassidy choked out.

The Charizard turned around upon hearing the command. Flutter, Pink and Beautifly gasped in fright as they knew they were doomed.

_**"No! I won't let you hurt them!"**_ Flutter flew in front and spread his wings over Pink and Beautifly in an attempt to protect them.

_**"Don't Flutter you could be killed**_!" Pink cried worried for the brave Butterfree trying to shield them with his body.

_**"Please do not hate me I am only following orders."**_ Charizard said before opening his jaws powering up the Fire Blast.

Flutter braced himself for the hottest moment of his short life while Pink and Beautifly tried to get him to move to no avail.

Ash and Nya had noticed this, "Flutter!"

_**"Come on, come on."**_ even the normally playful and carefree Mew-Meowth was getting worried and anxious.

Suddenly Spooks himself appeared in between Flutter and the Charizard.

"Now, now I think that's quite enough. You look tired so maybe it's time for you to get some rest wouldn't you say?" Spooks's eyes glowed red using a powerful Hypnosis on the Charizard and anyone who's looking into his eyes.

"EVERYONE LOOK AWAY FROM SPOOKS NOW!" Ash yelled immediately.

Ash didn't know if anyone did as he said but he quickly looked away and closed his eyes to make sure he didn't fall victim to Spooks' Hypnosis illusions.

Luckily everyone did listen. Brock managed to get Abica to look away and her Pokemon too before it was too late. Jessie and James knew to look away too and Misty was no dummy herself. Flutter, Pink and Beautifly were behind Spooks so they were okay, Meowth wasn't looking in that direction, Storm was half conscious and Flare-Fang was too focused on the Pikachu and Scorch kept her eyes closed.

Charizard, Butch, Cassidy and Dragonite were the closest and were already trapped under the Ghastly's illusions. "So you're Team Rocket and you like to hide behind the shadows to steal other Pokemon? Well let's see if you can handle it when the shadows try to steal _your_ souls."

"Bit what's happening?" Cassidy cringed when she saw the shadows suddenly popping out from the walls, ceilings and ground.

"It's BUTCH and I think the shadows are… alive?"

Dragonite and Charizard looked around curious. The shadows suddenly turned into snakes and dived right at them!

Cassidy and Butch were knocked out cold. Dragonite and Charizard were frozen on the spot. With them unable to move Ash and Misty took their Poke Balls and returned the frozen dragons.

"The illusion will keep them out for a few days that should give us more than enough time to get the heck on out of here and be long gone by the time they wake up." Spooks said with a proud smirk.

"Thanks Spooks I knew I could count on you." Ash smiled.

Scorch looked troubled and Nya noticed, _**"You're worried about the other Pokemon that Team Rocket has, aren't you?"**_

The shiny Charmander was a little surprised until she remembered who this 'Meowth' really is. _**"Read my mind?"**_

_**"No, it was just that obvious."**_ Mew-Meowth grinned before turning serious again, _**"I know you're worried but there's really nothing I can do. Even I can't free all the Pokemon in the world, trust me if I could I would have done so a long, **_**long**_** time ago."**_

Scorch nodded sadly, _**"I know… for someone like you… the Creator of Pokemon… it must be hard for you to see the Pokemon being abused and having emotions sucked right out of them so they'll become mindless drones for scum like Team Rocket. I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you."**_

Nya frowned as the feline sighed and turned away, _**"There's a reason… why Legendary Pokemon hide from humans. We have powers beyond their imagination and because so many humans crave power we knew we couldn't let them find us under any circumstances. But even with all the power that we have, even what I have, it's still hard if not impossible for us to rescue all the captured Pokemon in the world without risking ourselves and the world… the universe and dimensions along with it."**_

"Alright Meowth transferred the Dragonite and Charizard back to Team Rocket's base. We have to get out of here before they call back wondering what happen to their team." Ash said quickly as he took out the Cherish Ball and returned the shiny Charmander back into it and picked up the weakened Storm.

Brock smiled as he returned Flare-Fang, "Thanks Flare-Fang, you've been brave today for protecting Storm, I'm proud of you."

"You two have been great and I'm glad to have you back again Beautifly." Abica said proudly as she hugged the Beautifly.

_**"That whole situation gave me one massive headache if we have to face dragons or anything strong like that again you can count me out." **_Mudkip grumbled.

_**"I know you wouldn't run away from a fight if it means to protect a friend Mudkip. Despite your complaints you still didn't run away you actually worked hard and kept spraying that Charizard."**_ Poocheyana smirked as the Mudkip just muttered 'troublesome Poocheyana'.

_**"It's good to be back with you Abica. Thanks Pink and Flutter, for everything."**_ Beautifly said gratefully to the two Butterfree.

_**"It was our pleasure. We'd always help a friend and a fellow Pokemon." **_Flutter said sheepishly.

_**"We hope to see you again someday."**_ Pink said a little sad to see her friend leave but glad to know she's safe and reunited with her Trainer again.

"Alright, all of you return. You deserve a good rest." Abica returned them all back into their respective Poke Balls.

_**"So uh… what are you going to do now?"**_ Flutter asked Pink shyly.

Pink sighed as she turned to Flutter, _**"I don't know… I'm a wanderer since most Butterfree flocks don't want to take in a pink Butterfree."**_

_**"So you've been all alone?"**_ Flutter frowned.

_**"It's not so bad. I chose to leave Pink Island because I wanted to see the world, but lately I've been pretty lonely. But Flutter… do you think it'll be okay if… I join you and your friends on your quest? That way I won't be alone, get stronger and still travel the world."**_

Flutter felt like his heart is about to explode in happiness as his blush turned his dark blue face red like his eyes. _**"U-Uh… s-s-sure… I-I'll a-a-ask th-them."**_

Flutter flew down towards Ash all wobbly like he's loopy and drunk he was just so happy and Pink smiled and blushed herself.

_**"A-Ash…"**_ Flutter calmed himself so he could speak properly, _**"I uh… have a little favor."**_

Ash smiled as he already knew, "You want that pink Butterfree to come with us."

_**"Well… I'd expect nothing less from the Child of Mew."**_ Flutter grinned.

"Well since I already have a Butterfree I don't really need another, but maybe Brock or Misty could take her." Ash pointed at them.

Abica was giving Super Potions to the injured Storm to help him recover faster while talking with Misty, "So I guess Brock isn't a real policeman after all."

"Not really just don't tell anyone I don't want to get arrested for impersonating a cop." Brock said sheepishly.

"It's fine, at least we had fun and saved my Beautifly and the other two Butterfree." Abica said with a warm smile.

Misty smiled, "At least we managed to beat them for now, but now I'm worried… does that mean there are more Team Rocket members like them?"

Jessie spoke up, "That's right and there are many more that may come after you once they find out what you did here to Cassidy and Beef."

"It's Butch actually Jessie. And it's not just them you should worry about. It's true that we're not as high a rank as they are but that doesn't mean we'll stop coming after you ourselves." James said.

"We're going to get stronger Pokemon and challenge you ourselves one day." Meowth said.

"Well I guess that's something to look forward to one day. Jessie, James, Meowth. Maybe you three could become our rivals too." Ash said with a confident smile.

"Don't think this means we're going to help you again you twerps. I only had a score to settle with that Cassidy, nothing more." Jessie snapped.

"Come on, we better go." James said trying to calm the red hot Jessie down.

As the two walked out of the building Meowth turned to them and said, "We'll see you soon." and walked out.

"They're going to make things interesting. Brock, Misty, the pink Butterfree wants to join us, maybe one of you would want her?" Ash asked them.

Misty smiled at the pink Butterfree, "Aw, it's so cute maybe I'll take her!"

"Hold on Misty I should take her. You already have a Bug/Flying type, Blade. I'll be sending back Gravelo, my Geodude back home in the Pewter Gym, but Ash perhaps I could connect the Butterfree's Poke Ball with your Pokedex so I could sent her back to Prof. Oak's Lab if I'm not using her so she and Flutter could always stay together." Brock suggested knowing the two Butterfree are in love with each other.

_**"THANK YOU SO MUCH BROCK!"**_ both Butterfree suddenly tackled the poor man to the ground while rubbing their faces against his affectionately.

"Well I'm glad they're happy." Abica laughed as Brock captured the pink Butterfree into a Net Ball.

"Oh, by the way, where are you all going to next?" Abica asked the three.

Ash put the unconscious Storm into his jacket and Nya hopped on his shoulder. "We're heading to Saffron City next to take on the Saffron Gym. I've been training my Pokemon hard to get ready for it since I hear it's really tough."

"Really? It just so happens I'm heading to Saffron City too. My dad wanted me to check out the Silph Company and how they manufacture Poke Balls and even the great Master Ball itself." Abica said excitedly.

"The Master Ball… the Poke Ball that never fails to catch a Pokemon, even a Legendary stands no chance against it." Ash and Nya couldn't help but shutter at the thought of Mew getting caught in one of those.

"So is it okay if I travel with you until we get there? I don't want someone else stealing my Pokemon again." Abica pleaded.

Misty smiled, "Sure, it'll be nice having another girl to talk to for a change."

"Alright, let's go to Saffron City and hope nothing else happens before we get there. You ready Flutter?" Ash called holding up his Poke Ball.

_**"Sure, as long as she gets to watch me." **_Flutter sang as Ash sweat dropped before returning the lovesick Butterfree back into his Poke Ball.

Ash and his friends had one heck of a battle today against two high-level dragon-like Pokemon, but they managed to pull through. However this means now they have to worry about more members of Team Rocket so they'll have to stay vigilant. For now it's a time of celebration as Brock caught a rare pink Butterfree, Flutter found his love and a new friend and company to Saffron City. What other crazy adventures awaits them? Find out next time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Now I know what you're thinking; Butch and Cassidy's history are all wrong and they're not the big elites of Team Rocket. Yeah well, in my story they are for a reason too.<strong>_

_**Mew: With all the changes I've been doing don't be surprised if something seems different than it should be.**_

_**Author: Also because I think it'll be fun to have Jessie, James and Meowth working with Ash and the others kind of like anit-heroes.**_

_**Mew: So there were a lot of reviewers who wanted the pink Butterfree back so Flutter would fall in love with her. DarkFoxKit couldn't ignore her readers so she decided to throw in the pink Butterfree for you guys.**_

_**Author: That and I liked the pink Butterfree myself. I thought about Ash capturing her but he already has a Butterfree and he really does not need another one. Misty already has a Scyther so that just left Brock. I thought it'd be interesting to have him take the pink Butterfree.**_

_**Mew: So if anyone is against it TOO BAD! You have a problem come talk to me about it I'm sure we could work something out.**_

_**Author: Mew don't you dare.**_

_**Mew: You're no fun.**_

_**Author: Anyway, on your way out please leave a nice review, tell me what you thought of the OC Abica (don't worry she's only temporary) and does her Mudkip remind of you a certain lazy shadow user in a certain popular *cough Naruto cough* anime? Just make sure to watch your back so Mew doesn't put a tracking device on you so she could steal you away in the night to play with you.**_

_***Mew gives winks to all her adoring fans***_

_**Author: I have a bad feeling about this...**_


	17. Part 17: Mudkip's Advice

_**Author: I've decided that whenever Ash is going to have a Gym Battle in a Part/Chapter I will post his, Brock and Misty's current team and what their nicknames, gender, nature, ability and moves are.**_

_**Mew: You're starting to get organized aren't you?**_

_**Author: Unlike you I want to make sure my readers feel like they're reading from an actual book and not from some fanfiction amature.**_

_**Mew: Even though you are.**_

_**Author: Now Shikamarue-Mudkip became a lot more popular than I thought so I decided to give him more spotlight here.**_

_**Mew: I need some spotlight too DarkFoxKit.**_

_**Author: You've already hogged the splotlight give someone else a turn and don't worry you'll get your spotlight back soon.**_

_**Mew: I'm sure since it is called the Child of MEW.**_

_**Author: Anyway before anyone has a misunderstanding Psychic types are weak to: Dark, Ghost and Bug. Some people don't even know they're weak to Bug and think it's the opposite, well you're probably thinking of Poison types since Psychic are strong to Poison and a lot of Bug types are part Poison so it's understandable you would think that.**_

_**Mew: Trust me she knows especially since she's been playing and watching Pokemon since she was a very young child... nerd.**_

_**Author: This nerd created YOUR story so you better be grateful!**_

_**Mew: Sure, sure, but you did get your inspiration from 'In Mew's World' written by SatAMNerd15.**_

_**Author: That's true but you haven't been acting like the mischievious play torture Mew lately.**_

_**Mew: I think you've gotten lazy.**_

_**Author: Oh shut up. Anyway do the disclaimer so we can move on!**_

_**Mew: Fine miss grumpy. DarkFoxKit does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters, not even me, now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 35: Saffron City**

**Ash's current team: Storm (Pikachu) male. Nature: Quirky. Ability: Static. Move set: Thunderbolt, Dig, Iron Tail, Quick Attack.**

**Remi (Ratatta) female. Nature: Brave. Ability: Guts. Move Set: Quick Attack, Dig, Iron Tail, Bite.**

**Flutter (Butterfree) male. Nature: Docile. Ability: Compound Eyes. Move set: Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Psybeam.**

**Scorch (shiny Charmander) female. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Blaze. Move set: Metal Claw, Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Flamethrower.**

**Eon (spiky-haired Eevee) female. Nature: Hardy. Ability: Adaptability. Move set: Tackle, Shadow Ball, Dig, Helping Hand.**

**Spooks (other dimension Ghastly) male. Nature: Calm. Ability: Levitate. Move set: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Shadow Ball.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's current team: Sea-Star (Staryu) no gender. Nature: Serious. Ability: Natural Cure. Move set: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, Bubblebeam.<strong>

**Aqua-Leo (Seel) male. Nature: Lax. Ability: Thick Fat. Move set: Icy Wind, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Safeguard.**

**Blossom (Oddish) female. Nature: Gentle. Ability: Chlorophyll. Move set: Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder, Acid, Mega Drain.**

**Blade (Scyther) male. Nature: Jolly. Ability: Steadfast. Move set: Slash, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Double Team.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brock's current team: Iron-Stone (Onix) male. Nature: Hasty. Ability: Rock Head. Move set: Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Dig, Sandstorm.<strong>

**Biter (Zubat) male. Nature: Naïve. Ability: Infiltration. Move set: Bite, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Air Cutter.**

**Nami (Horsea) female. Nature: Modest. Ability: Sniper. Move set: Water Gun, Twister, Smokescreen, Bubble.**

**Flare-Fang (Growlithe) female. Nature: Timid. Ability: Intimidate. Move set: Flame Burst, Bite, Leer, Odor Sleuth.**

**Kunzite (pink Butterfree) female. Nature: Sassy. Ability: Compound Eyes. Move set: Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Confusion, Gust.**

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty, Brock, Storm the Pikachu and Nya the Meowth secretly a Mew were traveling to Saffron City and along the way they have met a pink Butterfree that Flutter fell in love with and Brock captured also they've met with a new friend and temporary companion Abica Birch.<p>

"Saffron City can't be too far now. It's just over that hill." Abica said after reading her map pointed ahead.

The Mew/Meowth couldn't help but sense a psychic energy nearby.

_Hm? What was that? I know I sensed something._

"I can't help but get the feeling someone is watching us." Ash commented feeling the psychic energy for a brief moment too.

Brock stopped suddenly and turned to Abica, "Oh yeah, Abica, if you don't mind could you show us your Pokemon again? I don't think you showed all of them during the battle against Team Rocket the other day."

Abica nodded, "Oh yeah I totally forgot to show you my other three Pokemon. They'll be happy to get some fresh air!" she smiled as she released all six of her Pokemon.

"Wait couldn't we have done this when we get to Saffron City?" Misty sighed.

Beautifly, Poocheyana and Mudkip were the three familiar ones she used in the battle, but she also released three other Hoenn Pokemon: a small little kid like creature with a green helmet like head with two red spike horns and a white gown like body. A small orange chick and a green gecko with red underbelly and leaf like tail.

"Wow so you have only Hoenn Pokemon." Ash smiled excited to see an off region Pokemon as he pulled out Dexter, unfortunately the Pokedex did not have any data on them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO DATA ON THEM?"

**"I'm sorry Ash, but I have to be upgraded to National Mode if you want information on Pokemon that are not found in Kanto. Don't blame me blame the professor who gave me to you." **Dexter retaliated.

"Uh… that's a very weird Pokedex you got there Ash. Anyway, you already know Beautifly, Poocheyana and Mudkip, now meet: Ralts, Torchic and Treeko!" Abica happily introduced.

_**"Wow is this the Kanto region? It's so different from the Hoenn region believe it!"**_ Torchic looked around hyperly.

_**"Hmph, it's not that different. Nothing to get excited about hyper chicken."**_ Treeko said trying to sound cool.

_**"It's… uh… pretty."**_ Ralts said shyly.

Torchic was so excited that he bounced over Mudkip and his beak smiled widely, _**"I've never been outside the Lab before let alone a whole other region! Isn't this exciting Mudkip?"**_

Mudkip gave the hyper Torchic the lazy look and said, _**"You haven't been out of your Poke Ball for more than ten seconds and you're already getting on my nerves. You are so troublesome, why don't you just take away all that energy?"**_

_**"And be like you, you lazy dirt fish? No way!"**_

_**"It's MUD fish and you are such a pain."**_

_**"Ignore that loser."**_ Treeko grumbled.

Torchic glared at the Wood Gecko, _**"I COULD EASILY SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS WITH MY EMBER ATTACK YOU JERK!"**_

Treeko just covered his… non-exsiting ears and said, _**"Like Abica would allow that you fire chicken."**_

_**"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_ Poocheyana howled to shut them up.

Ash and the others couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene of Abica's Pokemon. "Uh… they sure are a lively bunch."

_**"More like a group of weirdoes." **_Storm snickered.

Mudkip just turned his head from Torchic and Treeko apparently knowing them longer than Abica's other Pokemon. _**"Those two can never get along and they are such a drag especially when they constantly argue over something so troublesome. Why did the professor had to give all of us to this girl is beyond me, probably to get rid of us because of all the trouble they caused."**_

_**"And you are such a lazy good-for-nothing complaining Mudlip!" **_Torchic snapped at him.

_**"It's MudKIP! Now I know it may be a drag for you but at least try to remember my name."**_ Mudkip said irritated.

Beautifly and Poocheyana just sighed.

_**"P-please don't fight."**_ Ralts begged in a quiet voice that it was hard to hear her.

"Alright return everyone." Abica sighed as she returned all six of her Pokemon.

"My Dad wanted me to do research along with the three Pokemon he usually keeps in his Lab for Hoenn beginning Trainers. Each one have their own unique personality like Mudkip being rather lazy, Torchic being hyper and easily surprised and the Treeko always being… well trying to be the cool one. This often leads to a lot of arguments between them I'm afraid." Abica sighed despite not knowing what the Pokemon were saying she knew enough that they argue a lot when they're out together.

"Well they're certainly interesting." Misty giggled.

Nya's cat like ears twitched when she heard something and felt that similar psychic energy in the air.

_**"Do you sense that Ash?"**_ the legendary psychic feline whispered to her child in a serious tone sensing negative energy behind that psychic power.

Ash, having been forced to adapt to Mew's psychic energy almost all his life could easily sense another psychic energy nearby. "Yes and it feels like it's trying to surround us." he whispered back only Nya and Storm could hear him.

_**"What're you talking about?"**_ Storm asked feeling nervous again.

_**"That way is where it's the strongest point." **_the Mew-Meowth pointed with her paw.

"But Mudkip I enjoy using the most because despite his lazy attitude he's actually a good tactician. One time before I caught Poocheyana I fell into their territory and they tried to attack me, but Mudkip used Tackle to push me away from their Bite attack and, without an order from me, used Mud-Slap on their face to blind them. Without really thinking about it I just tossed a Poke Ball at one of the Poocheyana and she became my first capture." Abica said proudly telling her story about Mudkip's battle and her first capture.

Ash had a small smile on his face. A lazy attitude but a great tactician… that almost sounds like a certain Pokemon he once knew.

_**"Could that psychic energy be coming from Saffron City?" **_Nya wondered.

"If it is it might be from the Gym Leader." Ash mumbled.

_**"You two are freaking me out."**_ Storm grumbled.

"Hey look there's lights up ahead. This must be Saffron City." Abica smiled when they saw city lights just ahead of them and it was bright since it's gotten so dark.

Suddenly a little girl's laughter came out of nowhere, surprising everybody. "You want to play with me?" and she sounded like Mew when she's in a playful mood.

"Who's that girl and where did she come from?" Brock was getting creeped out.

"I don't know but something's not right here." Misty trembled.

Ash and Nya knew something about this girl was abnormal as they sense strong psychic energy around and in her.

"I'll be waiting for you." the girl said as she literally disappeared.

"That… was creepy." Abica said nervously.

"Come on let's go to the Pokemon Center and rest. I have a feeling we're all going to need it." Ash said already feeling the ominous feeling of a Mew Game or at least something similar once he takes on the gym and it's not a good feeling.

_**"Why do I feel like something like a Mew Game is going to happen?" **_the Pikachu said nervously as he climbed on his Trainer's shoulder.

Nya actually smirked mischievously, _**"Maybe because it might."**_

So the group finally made it to the biggest city in Kanto: Saffron City.

"Wow, so this is the largest city in the Kanto region! I can't wait to see the Silph Co. and how they manufacture the Poke Balls and the legendary Master Ball." Abica's eyes sparked with excitement.

"But this city is so big it's easy to get lost here." Misty commented in awe and a little worried.

"But at least the Pokemon Center is easy to spot just over there." Brock pointed at the familiar building.

"Come on, let's go rest there." Ash said eager to get to an actual bed rather than sleeping on the ground again and have Misty grip about how 'rocky' or 'grassy' or 'stinky' everything is.

"Hey maybe the PC could give you some information about the Gym Leader and their Pokemon." Abica suggested.

"Good idea."

When the foursome entered the Pokemon Center they were surprised to see so many people and Pokemon here. Normally this wouldn't be that surprising since the center is a place for traveling Trainers and their tired Pokemon, but there's something strange here.

"All these people have been infected by a strong psychic attack." Ash said grimly.

The people and their Pokemon all looked half asleep, almost like they're in a trance or a heavy daydream they can't snap out of. Nurse Joy was stressed trying to find a cure to this psychic catastrophe.

"Memma, couldn't you do something to snap them out of it?" Ash whispered to the Mew-Meowth on his shoulder.

_**"Yes, it's easy since this psychic attack is pretty weak, but whoever did this may keep doing this again."**_ Nya said as she held out her paw and glowed with pink aura.

Abica, Brock and Misty looked worried for these people until they suddenly seem to have snapped out of whatever it was and looked as though they woke up from a deep sleep. Everyone yawned and stretched and looked around as if wondering how they got here.

"What just happened? Everyone looked like a bunch of zombies until just seconds ago." Abica asked confused how they could just suddenly be fine.

Nurse Joy looked just as confused, "These people were like that for almost two weeks how did they…?"

"Nurse Joy what did happen to these people?" Ash asked seeing how much in shock everyone else was.

"These Trainers all challenged and lost to the Gym Leader Sabrina and they all came back after being assaulted from her dangerous psychic powers. I was afraid we'd have to shut down the Saffron Gym and if this keeps up we might as well have to."

The Pikachu grumbled, _**"Oh great another psychic weirdo this just keeps getting better."**_

_**"Who are you calling a weirdo little Pikachu?"**_ Nya giggled as Storm flinched away from her.

"I don't know what Sabrina actually does to them but it looks as though she wants to shut down their minds or put them to sleep or something. I'm worried about the next Trainer who wants to challenge her… you're all Trainers too aren't you? I suggest you stay away from this gym for your own good." Nurse Joy said seriously.

Ash sighed as he handed her Storm and his five other Poke Balls, "Here Nurse Joy, my Pokemon needs a check-up if you don't mind."

Suddenly her attitude changed and she was happy as can be, "Sure, I'll do whatever I can for your Pokemon."

"If this Gym Leader is that dangerous maybe we should skip this one." Brock said not at all liking the idea of risking their lives (though it's nothing new to them after that St. Anne incident).

"I agree with Brock Ash, this is crazy." Misty said nervously.

Abica sighed and said, "If Ash wants to face the gym let him, it'll be a blow to a Trainer's pride if they had to pass up a Gym Battle. Since this Sabrina uses Psychic types maybe Poocheyana could be of some use since she's a Dark type?"

"Thanks Abica, but I want to use my own Pokemon to fight her. If Eon could evolve into an Umbreon then Sabrina's Psychic Pokemon won't be a problem, but she's not ready to evolve yet so I'll have to use different tactics. I'm going to go check out her profile on the PC." Ash said as he went towards the computers.

Brock, Misty and Abica decided to let Nurse Joy check their Pokemon too, they're still tired after that rough battle with Team Rocket the other day.

Nya stayed on her child's shoulder worried about him since he'll be fighting against a Psychic specialist and there's a chance the girl Sabrina may see her true form. Ash saw that Sabrina uses only one Pokemon: Abra.

Abra aren't particularly strong since many of them can only use Teleport, but if one could raise it correctly it could be a devastating force to reckon with especially once it evolves and judging by how many Trainers were under that trance who lost to Sabrina this Abra is especially powerful, Ash was surprised it hasn't evolved yet.

It's too bad Dark types are so scarce in the Kanto region otherwise people would have an easier time against this Sabrina since her Abra only uses powerful psychic attacks.

_**"A Psychic type likes to mess with the mind. If you had a Psychic type of your own then you could counter Sabrina's Psychic types, but of course because those types are pretty rare in this region it'll be too troublesome to go looking for them now that you're here… unless you've had a hidden Psychic type with you all along?"**_ a familiar lazy voice spoke from behind surprising Ash.

"Mudkip? What are you doing out of your Poke Ball and where's Abica?"

The Mudkip let out a yawn and said, _**"She decided to release us to get some exercise, but it's too much of a drag for me. I'd rather just watch the calm water."**_

Nya noticed this Mudkip is suspicious of her. _He's a lot smarter than the average Mudkip, he could easily pass on as a Psychic type himself._

"You're not surprised that I can understand you?" Ash asked when he realized the Mudkip hadn't freaked out that he's talking to him.

_**"Nah, I'm not the type that likes to get surprised over something as trivia as a human understanding Pokemon, it's too troublesome. Anyway, are you sure you want to take on this Sabrina now? Your Pokemon team… aren't exactly powerhouses. I won't deny they are strong but nobody except the Butterfree has even evolved, do you really think you can take on someone as dangerous as a psychotic person with Psychic powers?"**_

Ash was surprised to see how observant and intelligent this lazy little Mudkip is, in fact he acts just like…

"I can't just back down now, we've come all this way so my team and I are going for it." Ash said full of determination.

Mudkip sighed, _**"You're just as determined and foolhardy as Abica, which is why we were battling those dragons against those two from Team Rocket earlier. Both of you are so troublesome and rash, but if you're that dead set on it… then who am I to stop you?"**_

Ash couldn't help but smile, "Maybe you could stay out of your Poke Ball and watch?"

Mudkip gave a smile, _**"I don't usually like to move around too much but that is one battle I would like to see."**_

"Mudkip! Oh there you are. What are you doing here with Ash?" Abica asked curiously.

"He's just watching me use the PC. You've got a really smart Mudkip." Ash smiled.

_**"I'm not that smart. I'm just an average lazy Mudkip who just wants to spend his days lying around in the nice cool pond watching clouds go by."**_ Mudkip yawned.

Torchic suddenly jumped in front of the mud fish and said, _**"Mudkip! Is it true? Did you fight with a Dragonite and Charizard?"**_

Mudkip grumbled, _**"Would you keep your voice down?"**_

_**"But that's not fair! I wanted to face some strong Pokemon! Why didn't Abica use me?"**_ Torchic whined ignoring the lazy Mudkip's request.

Mudkip lazily glared at the whining fire chicken, _**"Because Dragon types and Fire types are resistant to anything you'd have. Besides you'd just get yourself captured because you always run head-first into a battle."**_

Torchic glared at the Mudkip, _**"But you're so lazy and always complaining!"**_

Ash and Nya couldn't help but laugh at the two Hoenn starters they're total opposites of each other in types, species and personalities.

That night, while everyone was asleep in the Pokemon Center, Ash woke up to Mew's shaking him.

_**"Ash, come on wake up."**_ she said seriously.

Ash groggily opened his eyes and was a bit shocked to see Mew was in her original form. "Whazza wrong?"

_**"Do you sense it? That psychic power is much too close to be all the way in the Gym. Someone's here."**_ Mew said quietly.

This woke up the boy, "You think it's Sabrina? But why would she be here?"

_**"I don't know but I have a bad feeling." **_Ash had never seen Mew so worried or serious before, this had him really uneasy.

Then a young woman's voice said in a monotone, "So… time for us to play."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The Mind Gym Battle<strong>

"Are you Sabrina?" Ash demanded as the sleeping Pikachu groggily woke up.

In the shadows of the room stood a young lady with dark green hair, wore red and her eyes felt like they were glaring right at your very soul.

"So you must be Ash Ketchum, the Child of Mew I've been hearing so much about." Sabrina said.

"What?" how could Sabrina possibly hear about that? No human knew about Mew let alone him being raised by her.

"I can hear the words of Pokemon, whether through their mouth or their minds, I know what they are saying. There had been rumors of a blue Mew appearing in Porta Vista a few weeks ago calming a Tentacruel rampage and that was you, wasn't it?"

Ash knew he had to be on guard.

"I have been fascinated with the Legendary Psychic Pokemon Mew for a long time." Sabrina said looking at the pink floating cat beside Ash.

_**"You're one of the few humans who learned how to use psychic powers and yet you misuse them by tampering with other people's minds. What are you trying to accomplish?"**_ Mew demanded knowing she won't be able to read Sabrina's mind so easily.

"Those people all failed to give me a challenge worth anything so I punish them by making them repeat the failed battle. However, you Ash intrigue me as you have been raised by Mew itself. We will battle, but not out here or in my Gym, rather in our own minds." Sabrina smirked as she held up a doll that looked just like the little girl that lead them here earlier.

"But if you lose we will have to play forever." The girl said.

_**"Oh no you don't! Ashie is for me to play and nobody else!" **_Mew snapped protectively.

Storm rubbed his eyes and tried to get a grip of what's going on. _**"Did she say… a mind battle?" **_that shook him awake.

"This Gym Battle will be different than what you're use to so you better prepare yourself, Child of Mew." Sabrina warned as her eyes suddenly glowed blue and the entire room they were in suddenly turned into the night sky, looking down is the Saffron City with all the pretty lights, it's a nice view but it certainly freaked the poor Pikachu out.

_**"WHAT IS GOING ON? I know! This is just one big bad dream!"**_ Storm may have experience with Mew's games, but never had he had to stand in midair before, so high up.

Suddenly underneath their feet was a small road of stars almost like a star road (Mario reference) of some kind.

Sabrina smirked, "This will be our battle field."

_Is this a mindscape?_ Ash briefly wondered as he got his Poke Balls ready.

"So what are the rules? You said this will be different from the normal Gym Battle." Ash asked keeping weary of this psychic and possibly psycho girl.

"Instead of a one-on-one battle we will have different events on different scenes of the mindscape with six different Pokemon, agreed?"

In a way Sabrina reminded Ash of Mew. "Sure, so what are you starting with?"

Sabrina's Poke Ball floated, that's right, FLOATED in midair, "Come now Abra." and it opened releasing an Abra on the star road.

Ash scanned it with Dexter.** "Abra the Psi Pokemon. Abra posses the ability to read minds (kind of like Mew) and teleport when it senses danger, even while it sleeps it can still battle. Well you should be an expert on Psychic types by now Ash."**

"That may be so Dexter but I have a feeling it won't be so easy." Ash sighed as he put it away and turned to his first partner.

"Storm, do you want to go first?"

"_**Uh… well…"**_ Storm really didn't want to face a Psychic Pokemon after having to train under Mew for so long.

Ash took out a Poke Ball, "Actually I think we'll let Remi take the first one."

Storm sighed in relief but is now worried for the Rattata.

When Remi was released she hissed at her opponent. _**"Who should I sink my teeth in first?"**_

Abra didn't react, rather it just sat there looking asleep.

Remi did not like being ignored. _**"HEY! WAKE UP!"**_

"Don't underestimate it Remi, Abra can still fight back even while it's asleep. Now get in close and use Bite!" Ash ordered knowing Bite is the best move to use on an Abra due to its low defenses and stamina plus it's a type advantage.

Remi opened her mouth as she dove at the Abra ready to bite down on it but Abra used Teleport and easily evaded her.

_Teleport what an annoying move, there's got to be a way to counter it._ Ash thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back in reality of the Pokemon Center, Mudkip woke up as he felt something isn't right but was far too lazy to get up.

_Why do I have a strange ominous feeling? Something must've happened… guess I better check it out, but… ugh… I'd really rather not get up._ Mudkip thought to himself as if debating whether or not he should get up and check around.

Mudkip looked around to see nobody else were awake so unless he wants to be totally rude and wake them up with Water Gun or Mud-Slap he's going to have to get his lazy tail up and look. _But I'm not the kind of mon to be rude, ugh… troublesome._ Mudkip thought as he finally stood on his four feet and walked out of the quiet room.

It was dark in the Pokemon Center and eerily quiet so Mudkip had a hard time walking around the dark hallways without bumping into something and muttered 'what a drag' and 'troublesome' every so often.

Mudkip stopped when he was near the closed door of Ash's room this is where he could sense the disturbing the most. Looking down under the door he could literally see unnatural waves of some kind of spiritual and mental energy.

Glaring lazily at the door the intelligent mud fish knew what he had to do though he really rather not. _Whatever's behind this door is a whole other world… and I've got to be the one who has to check it out… ugh… what a drag. Why couldn't any of the others have woken up? Well whatever, it's troublesome but somebody's got to see if that boy is alive… here goes…_

So the lazy Mudkip grumbled before jumping up to the doorknob, grabbed it with his front paws and flipped his body to turn the knob and when he did the door open and the Mudkip was immediately swept into Sabrina's world.

The second Mudkip saw he was in the night sky standing on some kind of starry road right above Saffron City he groaned, _**"Oh that's just great… it's just one of those weird nights, troublesome."**_

Mew, who had been watching Remi and Abra's battle, was the first to notice someone else entered the realm and saw the lazy Mudkip over by the door, which had closed the second he came in.

"_**Ashie, a certain Mudkip is here."**_ Mew said to her adoptive child.

Throughout the battle Remi hadn't been able to catch the slippery Abra because it kept using Teleport infuriating the Ratatta.

Ash decided to turn away from the battle to see the Mudkip is indeed here. "What are you doing here?"

"_**Nothing much just checking out some disruption in the air that nobody else seems to have noticed. What's been going on fighting with some Psychic types? They're such a drag since they don't let you sleep in peace." **_Mudkip grumbled.

"What is this Pokemon? It comes from a foreign land and seems to have been exposed to Psychic energy in its early life." Sabrina said monotone as she stared at the Mudkip.

Storm looked at Mudkip a bit shocked, _**"Wait… you've been exposed to Psychic before?"**_

"Well that would explain why you're so intelligent and why you were the only one who sensed this energy then but why lazy? You're not a Slakoth or anything like that." Ash asked.

Mudkip sighed and said, _**"Ugh, explanations are so long and troublesome… I got lost when I just hatched a few days ago and an angry Grumpig apparently didn't like little mons wandering around its territory so it hit me with a Psywave. Professor Birch found me unconscious and brought me back to his Lab. I'm only lazy by choice even if I'm not a Slakoth or whatever."**_

Mew knew exposing young mons to Psychic energy could alter their brainwaves, sometimes permanently damaging them or, on rare occasions, awakens hidden IQs that most would probably never use in their lifetime and this Mudkip was the latter though why he's lazy is probably because he likes to lay around all day.

"_**Stop teleporting and take my Bite like a brave mon!" **_Remi snapped furiously at the still teleporting Abra.

Mudkip looked at the battle between the Ratatta and the Abra and knew that close range combat wouldn't work if she's just going to keep making hers location known.

"_**This is such a drag… listen, Ash wasn't it? Not to criticize you or anything but have you ever fought with a Psychic type before? Charging in head-first like that will only make you lose the battle before it's even begun."**_ Mudkip said.

Mew sighed and said, _**"Well my little Ashie may have grew up with a Psychic type but never actually fought them."**_

"Now that I think about it Psychic types do teleport a lot and read other's minds, but I never did find a way to counteract such things." Ash glared at the giggling pink cat beside him.

Mudkip knew about Mew but didn't really react to her mostly because it's 'too much of a drag' to act all surprise but even he has to admit it's pretty surprising and awe-inspiring to be in the presences of the Creator of Pokemon but now he had to concentrate if he wants to get his new friends and himself out of this crazy realm and it might be fun helping out a Trainer who could actually understand him and not make communication so troublesome.

Mudkip may be lazy but he always enjoyed analyzing a good strategy.

"_**If you don't mind perhaps I could help give you some advice from the sidelines?"**_ Mudkip suggested.

Storm and Ash looked at the Mudkip a bit surprised he offered that, _**"You sure it's not too 'troublesome' for you?"**_ the Pikachu had grown use to that infamous catchphrase of that lazy mud fish.

"_**Walking around and battling myself is troublesome but I like to come up with a few strategies myself every now and then. Now listen Ash; Abra can teleport in an instant it senses danger you need to hide that Ratatta of yours and make sure you sneak up to it before you have her use Bite and make sure Sabrina doesn't see her too. Trainers that specializes in Psychic types tend to have a mental link to their Pokemon so don't get too surprise if her Pokemon does something but she didn't say anything."**_

It was strange to have a Pokemon strategies a battle but whatever gives the advantage Ash will take it, though it may go against the rules… actually the rules didn't say anything about a Pokemon giving you advice so he's in the clear.

_Wow battling Psychic type is tricky but I shouldn't be surprised since I've been raised by one almost all my life._ Ash thought before gave a command to Remi.

"Remi use Dig!" Ash commanded.

The brave Ratatta quickly burrowed under… the stars and somehow nobody could see her. Abra, not knowing where the little purple rat was, began to slightly panic a bit. Sabrina remained calm so it was hard to tell if she was surprised by the sudden change in tactics.

Abra may have the ability to read other's minds but it can't do that without seeing them and reading the Trainer's mind would take too long.

"Abra, calm down and focus." Sabrina said as always monotone.

"Now come out and use Bite!" Ash ordered.

Remi popped out of the glittering stars surprising Abra and started diving at him with her teeth ready to chomp him.

However the Abra had time to react and levitated out of the way just before the quick Ratatta could reach him and fell to the starry floor.

Mudkip looked at the hole Remi made on the starry road and smirked, _**"Good, just keep it up a little longer."**_

Storm and Mew watched silently but with anticipation wanting Ash to concentrate on the battle.

Ash looked at Mudkip for a second before turning back to the battlefield. _Mudkip seems really confident I wonder what he's planning._

Nonetheless Ash told Remi to keep using Dig continually catching Abra and apparently Sabrina off guard.

Every time Remi pops out of the starry ground she would still miss the slippery Abra, infuriating the Rattata and flustering Ash.

"It's no good Mudkip we're not able to catch that Abra." Ash groaned.

"Are you seriously taking advice from a Pokemon? You're a pathetic excuse for a Trainer. Abra, enough of this, time to use Psychic attack." Sabrina commanded.

Abra began to open its usually closed eyes and glowed blue.

"_**Alright Ash it's time. Have Remi use Bite on the Abra now."**_ Mudkip said suddenly. Ash was confused but commanded Remi to do so anyway.

Remi quickly jumped and rammed herself at the Abra before it could hit her with its Psychic attack and bit down HARD on its arm. Abra cried in pain.

This surprised everybody even Sabrina had a little surprising look. "Why didn't Abra dodge that?"

Mudkip smirked, _**"When it was trying to use its Psychic attack it had to concentrate in order to use it but because of that it's vulnerable to a fast attack and cannot teleport or levitate away fast enough itself."**_

With Abra stunned and in pain Ash took this time to get another attack in. "Now use Iron Tail!"

"_**TAKE THIS!"**_ Remi's steel tail whacked the Abra on the head.

Abra stumbled back and fell into one of the holes Remi made when she was constantly using Dig. Because Abra was still in pain from Bite and Iron Tail it could not keep its focus to levitate out.

"_**Here's another advantage: by constantly using Dig you've created holes on the ground making it hard for the enemy to land anywhere without losing their footing or getting stuck. Even if they can fly or levitate once you've tire them out they can't stay in the air forever and once you have them grounded that's when you strike."**_ Mudkip explained.

Storm was impressed, _**"Wow, that's so awesome!"**_

Mew smiled, _**"And this first battle goes to my Ashie and Remi."**_

"Finish it off with a good Quick Attack!" Ash ordered not wanting to overkill the poor thing with another Bite.

_**"With pleasure!"**_ Remi shot at the Abra like a speeding bullet leaving a white silverish streak behind her and head bashed right into the trapped Abra, knocking it out cold.

_**"Checkmate."**_ Mudkip smirked.

Sabrina actually flinched to this and the little girl beside her actually started crying and pouting, "No fair! You hurt Abra!"

"You did a great job out there Remi!" Ash cheered as the tired Ratatta came over to them.

_**"Wow Remi, you were… great out there."**_ Storm blushed as Remi smiled.

_**"It was nothing really and that was the first time I've ever fought a Psychic type before."**_ Remi said.

"Now you take a good rest Remi, you've earned it." Ash said as he returned her back into her Poke Ball.

Mew flew around Ash like having a victory lap. _**"Keep it up Ashie and you'll win! I'm so proud that you're finally learning how to fight against Psychic types."**_

Mudkip rolled his eyes, _**"Yeah like I had nothing to do with it, you guys are so troublesome."**_ but he was actually proud too since this is actually the first time he gave his strategy plans to another Trainer and have them actually use it.

After Sabrina returned Abra she glared harshly. "So it looks like you're stronger than I thought. Very well, let's continue with the next match."

Everyone looked serious as they waited. Sabrina's eyes glowed as the entire background began to change again, but into what?

What is Sabrina going to throw at them next? Will Ash and his Pokepals be able to survive Sabrina's Psychic Mind battles? Find out next time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Yeah it's a short one compared to my last Part but I wasn't really in the typing mood after updating Gohan's Time Warp Chaos TWICE.<strong>_

_**Mew: You've kept me and the readers waiting and all you gave us was a short puny Part? You really have gotten lazy.**_

_**Author: Not lazy, just tired but a lot of readers demanded the next chapter so I just posted this one up to keep them pacified... er... satisfied until I do the next one.**_

_**Mew: And you gave Mudkip a much bigger role than you planned! What's up with that?**_

_**Author: Eh... I was in a Shikamaru lazy mood so why not? Excuse me if his personaility isn't perfect but it's the best I can do. Oh, what did the Torchic and Treeko remind you guys of?**_

_**Mew: Oh knock it off!**_

_**Author: Why? It's fun using other anime personailities into the Pokemon but I won't do it too much so enjoy it while it lasts.**_

_**Mew: Well I'm sure the readers would love that.**_

_**Author: Anyway please leave in an orderly fashion line, on your way out leave a review on your opinion without being too harsh (I find cuss words offensive which is why I avoid using them) and make sure Mew doesn't find you or you'll be trap in her world the day though you won't remember it.**_

_**Mew: *winks and giggles* don't think you can all hide from me.**_


	18. Part 18: The Mind Battle

_**Author: Wew, I'm finally done with this Part. Uh... please excuse me but battle scenes are never my strong forte especially long, dragged out ones.**_

_**Mew: Really? I thought it was pretty good I've been the edge on my seat the whole time!**_

_**Author: Well it depends on what the others think, they are the reviewers after all. **_

_**Mew: You got a point there.**_

_**Author: Now I apologize if the battles aren't as grand as you expected them to be but I think they're pretty good.**_

_**Mew: And for those who think Dark types will stop me you're sadly mistaken. I know how to use Fighting AND Bug type moves and I can Transform into a different type if I want to, so those Dark types won't do much of anything to protect you from me, not even Spiritomb. ;)**_

_**Author: Mew, stop it. Oh, and be sure to read my Author Notes on the bottom as they reveal some deleted scenes and original ideas that got cancled for reasons that will be explained.**_

_**Mew: Fine, by the way DarkFoxKit does not own Pokemon or any part of it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 37: A Tricky Situation**

Ash looked around as the scenery changed into what appears to be an island of sorts and they were battling right next to an active volcano that looks like it could erupt at any second.

"We have a time limit if neither of us are defeated before the volcano erupts then you lose by default." Sabrina said.

_**"That's not fair!"**_ Storm snapped though stayed behind Ash completely creeped out by this psychic lady.

Sabrina, ignoring the little electric mouse, had another Poke Ball floating beside her and said, "Come now Slowbro."

She released a pink Pokemon that stood on its hind legs with some kind of big green shell biting and clinging its tail.

Ash was applaud when he saw the Slowbro because normally they have a very dopey expression on their face, but this one didn't… instead it had a foreign serious expression that didn't fit a Slowbro at all… almost like Jessie's Slowpoke.

Dexter scanned the Slowbro. **"Slowbro the Hermit Crab Pokemon. Slowbro is one of the possible evolved form of Slowpoke, when a Shellder bites its tail it transformed itself and forced the Slowpoke to stand on its two feet because of the weight. However due to this gave Slowbrow the chance to adapt and learn how to fight using its front claws like fists. This one is going to be tough Ash."**

Ash knew Slowbro are powerful despite their slowness and looks, although this Slowbro has that 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude.

"Alright Storm, time for you to shine." Ash said knowing an Electric type like Storm is best again a half Water and half Psychic type like Slowbro.

The Pikachu was actually nervous and unsure, still he didn't want to let Ash down and walked up to the rocky battle field with the Slowbro who had its arms crossed.

Mudkip grumbled when he saw it. _**"Troublesome, this thing looks pretty well trained."**_

"Alright Storm, let's start off strong and use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered wanting to see what this Slowbro is capable of.

Storm charged up his electricity and fired off a bolt of lightning at the Slowbro. The Slowbro didn't look worried at all.

Sabrina then spoke, "Psychic attack."

Slowbro's eyes glowed bright blue and the same color aura surrounded the Pikachu's Thunderbolt, slowing it to a stop and shooting it right back at the poor electric mouse.

Mew knew Psychic can't usually turn around powerful attacks like that right back at the user, but if one could train their mind that well to be able to do so earned her respect but she still didn't like the fact that it's against her child.

"Storm Dig!" Ash quickly called. Storm didn't hesitate as he drilled himself underground to avoid his own Thunderbolt powered up with Slowbro's Psychic.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed when the boy managed to get his Pikachu out of way, normally the Trainer would be in so much shock when her Psychic types reverse their moves back at them that their Pokemon would fall, but not the Child of Mew of course.

The little doll girl laughed in excitement, "This is so much fun!"

The volcano rumbled a little bit.

Storm came out from underground and tackled down the Slowbro, but the aquatic Psychic Pokemon hardly flinched as the Pikachu quickly dashed five feet away from it.

_**"What are you made of Steel?"**_ Storm hissed while rubbing his head since he did tried to head butt it (not to be confused with the move Headbutt).

Slowbro smirked sinisterly and spoke in a Sabrina-like voice but with more… enthusiasm if you could call it that. _**"Not exactly little Pikachu but my skin is as hard as coral like a Corsela so don't expect your little physical moves will do much against me."**_

Storm charged his inner lightning ready to let loose a Thunderbolt on this Slowbro that reminded him of Jessie's Royalpoke.

Ash knew that Slowbro are the more defensive of the Slowpoke family while the rare alternative Slowking is the more special defensive, so if he wants to defeat it he'll have to use special attacks like Storm's Thunderbolt, unfortunately that's the only special attack Storm knows right now, Dig, Iron Tail and Quick Attack will do hardly anything against Slowbro.

Mudkip knew this too and said, _**"You're going to have to be more strategic. Now I could help you, but you're the Trainer and I'd like to see what type of strategy you use."**_

Mew nodded in agreement, _**"Yes my Ashie can be smart when he wants to be." **_she giggled.

Ash glared at the two Pokemon for a second before turning his attention on the matter at hand.

Because they're on a time limit before the volcano erupts Ash must make this quick. "Alright Storm use Quick Attack to get in close but start charging your Thunderbolt at the same time!"

Storm speed shot towards the Slowbro and stored up the energy charging his Thunderbolt ready to unleash it.

Sabrina glared and said, "Amnesia."

Slowbro's confident face suddenly turned into the more fitting clueless and confused face suddenly and when Storm unleashed his Thunderbolt the aquatic psychic Pokemon was a little shocked but not so much that it caused any harsh damage despite being super effective.

_**"That… hurt… sort of."**_ she said before glaring at the Pikachu.

Ash groaned, "It knew Amnesia, this is going to make things more complicated."

The volcano began rumbling again a little stronger than before. Ash became nervous but knew he had to keep his cool if he wants to beat Sabrina.

Mudkip sighed as he looked at the rumbling volcano and at the struggling Pikachu and the confident Slowbro, already the battle was turning sour and the Slowbro hardly did anything yet.

"Now it is time. Slowbro, Trick Room." Sabrina ordered.

Slowbro smirked as its body is surrounded with red aura and the entire area became disorientated and Storm suddenly felt sluggish and slow but the Slowbro felt the opposite.

_**"What's… going on?"**_ the Pikachu groaned having a hard time moving around.

Slowbro suddenly dashed at the yellow mouse so fast that Storm barely had time to react when she came up to his face, scaring the living thunders out of him.

"Trick Room… a technique that messes with the dimension where the faster Pokemon becomes slower and the slower Pokemon becomes faster."Ash knew this as Mew did this all the time back home just for the heck of it.

"Now Slowbro use Surf." Sabrina said.

Slowbro stomped the ground and water came out of nowhere and a large tidal wave came up behind it. Storm gasped when it saw the giant wave and the Slowbro riding on top of it like a… well surfer.

Not much time to think Ash called out three desperate moves: "Hurry use Quick Attack and get under the wave and blast it with your Thunderbolt and Dig!"

Because Quick Attack is a priority move and will always strike first no matter how slow you are Storm was able to out speed Slowbro's Surf and used Thunderbolt to zap the water and surfer since water conducts electricity and even though Amnesia boosted up its special defense it still felt pain from the electric shock. Storm quickly dived underground but not before getting hit by the waters, luckily he managed to avoid the worst of it.

Soaked, tired, disoriented and a little injured the Pikachu slowly climbed out of the wet ground as the volcano suddenly shook more violently then before, getting close to eruption. Ash knew time was short and had to find a way to beat this Slowbro fast.

_**"You could have Storm use a combination."**_ Mudkip suggested.

That could work, especially since a combination may be the only way to defeat this wall of a Pokemon easier. Ash thought carefully of what combination he could do with the tiring out Pikachu.

Sabrina didn't waste any time however, "Slowbro use Psychic on the leftover water puddles."

Slowbro's eyes glowed as the waters left from the Surf attack began floating in midair as little droplets. Storm gasped as he nervously backed away from the floating water droplet.

Suddenly the droplets formed together to create a big bubble of pure water and forced the slow Pikachu right into it. Storm was holding his breath in the water bubble.

Ash, knowing Storm was in danger of drowning, quickly ordered, "Swim Storm like when you were a Chinchou and use Thunderbolt inside that water!"

The Pikachu, hearing the command and calming down, began swimming around the giant water bubble, of course he couldn't easily get out because the Slowbro was still using Psychic on it to keep him encase underwater, but when Storm unleashed his Thunderbolt it literally popped the bubble and lightning went everywhere.

Storm gasped in the air when the water splashed him back to the rocky ground and his yellow fur was totally soaked.

The volcano trembled harder and smoke was beginning to puff from the top meaning Ash and Storm had less time.

Mudkip noticed something about the Pikachu's red cheeks and the way it kept sparking.

_**"Hey Ash maybe you should do another combination."**_ Mudkip said wanting to see if his theory was right.

Mew giggled when she saw how wet Storm was he looked like a wet Lillipup.

Ash remembered seeing Volt Tackle for the first time when he and Storm fought against Lt. Surge and despite being slower he was able to keep up and almost catching Storm that time, maybe they could do something similar.

"Alright Storm this may be a little risky but I have an idea on how we could use a fake Volt Tackle, it may not be as effective as the real thing but it should be close enough." Ash said.

Storm nodded, _**"Alright, I'm ready."**_

"Slowbro use Surf again."

With Trick Room still active Slowbro jumped over the Pikachu with immense speed and the tidal wave was coming again.

"Now use Psychic on the wave." Sabrina ordered.

Slowbro's body glowed blue and the wave glowed too and the wave literally transformed into a twisting water tornado with a vicious Gyarados like face roaring. Sabrina had the Slowbro turn Surf into some kind of water dragon!

Storm, shocked and scared, gasped and stared.

"STORM SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ash yelled.

The shocked Pikachu managed to snap out of it a split second later and tried his best to keep his cool.

"Counter that water dragon with a combination of Quick Attack and coat yourself with your Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly ordered knowing Quick Attack is the best way to counter the effects of Trick Room.

Storm shot at the water leaving a silver streak behind him and charged up his Thunderbolt and fired the lightning having it curl around his body making it similar to Volt Tackle but not quite as strong or destructive. The Pikachu was making a head collision course at the water dragon Surf with Slowbro riding on top of it.

Mudkip and Mew both smirked when they saw what was happening, both impressed at Ash's quick thinking and the fiery spirit of Storm.

The Thunderbolt coating Storm's body and using Quick Attack to counter the effective of Trick Room made it a beautiful combination and the Thunderbolt somehow fused with his body and became bigger, stronger and wilder.

Ash's eyes widen and said two words just before the big collision: "Wild Charge?"

The volcano got violent though and erupted seconds before Storm crashed right into the water dragon Surf evaporating all the water and hitting the Slowbro on top of it and since it was a physical attack Amnesia had no effect. Slowbro cried out in pain as electricity zapped her entire body both in and out.

Both Pokemon fell, Storm was in pain because of the recoil but still had enough stamina to stay standing on his four feet, but Slowbro laid on the rocky ground out cold and static over its body, its eyes were swirling and foot twitching.

The volcano's lava was pouring down towards them.

"Storm you just used Wild Charge!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

It wasn't quite as destructive as Volt Tackle but it's a close second.

"You are so mean to Slowbro!" the girl doll whined as she returned the unconscious and twitching Slowbro.

"However because the volcano had erupted before you defeated Slowbro you already lost." Sabrina said calmly.

Storm was tired but glared, _**"Say WHAT? THAT WAS JUST SECONDS!"**_

"It doesn't matter, you lost the moment the volcano erupted. Now on to round 3." Sabrina said as her eyes glowed and they disappeared into scenery just before the lava reached them.

Mew sighed, her Ashie had won the battle but lost the round because of the stupid time limit.

Mudkip had to admit that Ash really surprised him with that Quick Attack and Thunderbolt combo and it brought out the Wild Charge in the end even if he did lost due to bad timing, he had suspected the Pikachu's electricity was getting stronger when he saw the sparks earlier, but it was too troublesome to actually say that so he just smiled at the boy instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: A Pollunated Battle<strong>

Now they were in what appears to be in the middle of a circus, but there were no clowns or ringmasters, just the fake audience and the big arena with tight ropes, swimming poles, cages and trapeze all to themselves. Storm was exhausted and he already did his round so who's ever next will deal with this as he sat beside Ash.

"You did great Storm, take a good rest." Ash said proudly as he petted the Pikachu.

_**"Yeah… good luck."**_ Storm said tiredly.

Sabrina floated another Poke Ball. "Come now Mr. Mime."

Releasing a human-like Pokemon with a red and white clothing like skin almost like a clown and its two blue silly spikes like hair.

Dexter scanned the Mr. Mime. "Mr. Mime the Barrier Pokemon. Mr. Mime is able to bring invisible barriers into existence and protect itself from attacks. Well you know the rest, just make sure you don't get too reckless… too bad I can't help."

Ash sweatdropped before putting away the personality Pokedex and took out a Cherish Ball. "Let's go Scorch!"

Releasing the shiny Charmander she glared at her Psychic opponent. _**"I've been waiting for some action!"**_

"A different color Charmander? I must say I've never seen one of those before." Sabrina smirked that gave everyone the chills.

Scorch growled as the Mr. Mime didn't speak but it taunted her as it waved its hands around its face and sticking out its tongue, her tail flame blazed showing her irritation even more.

Mudkip glared knowing the Mr. Mime is a strong one like the other two this crazy girl had used. _**"Don't be so hasty otherwise you'll find yourself in a troublesome situation."**_

"Got it, thanks." Ash said as he tried to figure out what's the best move for Scorch.

Mew had conjured up some movie popcorn and enjoying the show silently while Storm just looked at the popcorn with a sick face remembering all too well the last time he overate popcorn.

Deciding to start at a distant Ash said, "Alright Scorch use Smokescreen!"

The golden Charmander spat out black thick smoke at the Mr. Mime and its Trainer to cover up their vision, though Psychic types may not always need to use their eyes to get you.

"Child's play." Sabrina said as this time she mentally gave her order to Mr. Mime so the boy wouldn't be prepared for it.

Mr. Mime reacted and used Psychic (does all her Pokemon know that move?) and the Smokescreen started to move towards Scorch!

_They can use Psychic to move smoke too? It takes years of hard practice to be able to control something as thin as smoke since it's almost part of the air, it hardly makes a fight against an average Trainer fair no wonder so many lost to her._ Mew thought to herself watching the display of Mr. Mime's Psychic attack.

"Scorch jump!" Ash quickly ordered.

The fire lizard quickly jumped into the sky and out of the smoke's way and heard the dreamed-up crowd awing. _**"This is why I hate fighting Psychic types, always turning your moves against you."**_ the Charmander grumbled before landing over the Smokescreen and glaring at the clown Pokemon.

"I know what you mean Scorch, but this is our chance to discover their weakness." Ash said trying to keep Scorch from losing hope.

Trying to analyze the situation Ash knew he'll have to try another combination like he had with Storm if he wants to beat the Mr. Mime and unlike last time there's no time limit to worry about.

"Scorch try to get in a little closer." Ash ordered knowing if he used distant attacks they would just be controlled by Psychic.

The shiny Charmander dashed forward weary of any attacks Mr. Mime may use. Sabrina, like last time, mentally told Mr. Mime what to do. Because it was hard knowing what was coming Scorch and Ash were caught off guard when Mr. Mime suddenly began clapping.

Scorch felt some kind of spotlight over her and felt strange. Mudkip glared as he recognized the move. _**"You're in for a troublesome time that was Encore."**_

Ash gritted his teeth not knowing how long Encore would last and now Scorch is stuck using Smokescreen.

_Oh great now what? Encore is going to hinder us._ Now making a combination would be impossible!

Scorch growled and glared at the taunting Mr. Mime. _**"You coward!"**_ she screeched.

_**"Not a coward just being tactical which is something you unfortunately seem to be deprived of young fire dragon."**_ Mr. Mime said.

Mudkip began thinking as he watched the situation. Scorch can is now temporarily stuck with Smokescreen so they'll have to work with what they got until the Encore wears off.

_**"Ashie remember this place is a circus, maybe you could have Scorch do some fancy tricks."**_ Mew said with a giggle.

Mudkip looked at the tight rope and the pool and smiled, _**"It's a drag but why not give these 'people' the 'ultimate' show they came here for?"**_

Ash nodded, "I get it. Scorch jump on the trampoline!"

The golden Charmander was confused by this command but decided to go with it having faith in her Trainer. Scorch jumped and bounced high on the trampoline.

"What… are you doing?" Sabrina stared blankly at the bouncing fire lizard.

Mr. Mime stared too but soon Sabrina glared and gave another mental command. Mr. Mime reacted and started to glow using Psychic.

"Scorch, grab the tightrope above you!" Ash quickly commanded.

Scorch managed to bounce high enough to grab the tightrope and hung on barely dodging the psychic wave just underneath her. Nervous the little Charmander began to pull herself onto the tightrope and spread out her arms to keep her balance.

Mew was laughing, Storm was chuckling and even Mudkip was fighting a smile as they watched the fire lizard trying to balance herself on the tightrope like an acrobatic or something.

Ash covered his mouth to keep from laughing least he gets a Flamethrower to the face once this is all over.

Sabrina stared blankly at first but then gave another mental command. Mr. Mime used Psychic on itself and began to levitate up towards the wobbling fire lizard.

Ash noticed those swings nearby maybe that could work…

Scorch gave a nervous gulp when Mr. Mime came in front of her ready to blast another Psychic attack, luckily Ash spoke up, "Scorch jump towards the swing to your left hurry!"

Scorch looked over and sighed, _**"What am I a gymnasium? This is crazy!"**_

But knowing it was either that or get blasted by a Psychic attack to the face the Charmander took a deep breath and jumped just before the psychic wave hit her. Scorch managed to grab the swing just in time and let out her breath in relief but now she was stuck in midair.

_If I was a Charizard I wouldn't be having this problem…_ she thought grumpily to herself after looking how high she was.

The crowd was cheering as Mr. Mime began to levitate towards her again.

"Swing Scorch swing!" Ash quickly commanded.

Scorch swung her body to get the swing moving back and forth higher and faster. Mudkip watched and said, _**"Encore should be wearing off soon, just a little longer…"**_

Storm was nervous, _**"Come on Scorch…"**_

Scorch clutched the swing as she began going higher back and forth it was nerve wracking knowing if she let go she'll fall to her death.

Mr. Mime was having trouble keeping up with the swinging Charmander and not paying much attention to how close she was. Scorch ended up kicking Mr. Mime in the fact with both of her feet sending him down and SPLASH right into the pool!

"_**Encore just ended and she was able to learn Mega Kick from that."**_ Mew laughed, what a fun way to learn a new move.

Scorch let go of the swing, safely landed on a net and hop to the ground and did a stylish pose with her right claw in the air and the left on her thigh and the right foot up flashing her fiery tail and a wink at the crowd causing them to go nuts.

_**"Thank you! Thank you!"**_ she took a bow (even though she's a girl and most of them curtsy a Charmander can't really curtsy that well considering how short their legs are).

"Oh Mime are you hurt?" the little girl doll whined as she returned the unconscious and wet Mr. Mime back into its Poke Ball.

"You did awesome out there Scorch!" Ash cheered as the shiny Charmander sat down exhausted.

_**"Thanks, but I think from now on if I ever want to fly I'll wait until I actually have wings."**_ she said tiredly.

"Take a rest, you've earned it." Ash smiled as he returned the acrobatic Charmander into her Cherish Ball.

So far Ash has 2 wins and 1 lose. Sabrina glared, "The battle is just beginning."

Sabrina glowed and the scenery changed once again and this time they were on what appears to be a giant red flower filled with pollen and nectar.

Mew took a sniff and smiled, _**"Now this smells nice."**_

Mudkip sneezed and grumbled, _**"Troublesome, pollen makes my nose… AH-CHOO!"**_

Storm sweatdropped and sighed.

Sabrina floated another Poke Ball, "Come now Exeggutor."

The Poke Ball released some kind of fat coconut tree with feet but the 'coconuts' are actually faces of the Pokemon and the big leaves are apparently its hair.

Ash, of course never missing an opportunity, scanned it with his Pokedex.

**"Exeggutor the Coconut Pokemon. Each of its head thinks differently because of this it mostly lead to a lot of arguing and noises. Still this one seem to be particularly focus, must be all that training."** Dexter said.

"I know the perfect Pokemon for this. Alright Flutter, let's go!"

Ash threw the Poke Ball and released the very first Pokemon he ever caught. The Butterfree was happy to battle not to mention the environment was lovely.

_**"So my next opponent is a Grass and Psychic type? This should be easy."**_ Flutter said knowing Grass and Psychic duel types are weakest to his own Bug type.

_**"I wouldn't get cocky there, it's a drag but all of that girl's Pokemon are a pain."**_ Mudkip warned.

"Not to mention you don't know any Bug type moves." Ash sighed.

Flutter sweatdrop, _**"I can still take it."**_

Sabrina, once again, mentally commanded her Pokemon.

Exeggutor began stomping the… flower causing pollen to spread everywhere, making it hard for Ash and Flutter to see and poor Mudkip was sneezing like there's no tomorrow some of his Water Gun leaked from his sneeze. Mew surrounded herself in a protective pink bubble and Storm… well he sneezed too but nowhere near as bad as poor Mudkip.

_**"This CHOO! Is so CHOO! TROUBLSOME! AH-CHOOOO!"**_

"Flutter! Blow all that pollen away with Gust quick!" Ash commanded.

Flutter flapped his wings and created a mini-twister blowing the pollen everywhere! Luckily the pollens were blown out of the flowery battlefield.

"Now use Sleep Powder!" Ash commanded quickly not sure when Sabrina would give another mental command to Exeggutor.

Flutter flew over the coconut Pokemon and released blue powder over it.

"Now." Sabrina suddenly said in a low hiss voice that actually put a chill in Ash's spine.

Exeggutor's three coconut faces looked up at the flying Butterfree and its eyes began to glow. Flutter suddenly felt sleepy but he's sure he's spreading the Sleep Powder on the opponent so why is he the one getting sleepy?

Mudkip managed to stop sneezing long enough to see what's going on. _**"Ash it's using Hypnosis on your Butterfree!"**_

Ash knew this was trouble because Flutter was getting so drowsy the Sleep Powder is missing the Exeggutor by a mile!

"No Flutter! You can't look at Exeggutor!" Ash quickly yelled.

Flutter's red eyes were closing and he heard Ash yelling something at him but he couldn't quite make it out. _**"Ugh… Huh? What did… Ash say? Why am… I so… sleepy?"**_

_**"It's no good Ashie, he's so drowsy the words are getting mixed up in his head." **_Mew sighed.

"Ah this isn't good there's got to be a way to wake him up…"

_**"Too bad Kunzite isn't here that'd wake him up for sure."**_ Storm grumbled which gave Ash an idea. (In case you didn't read Brock's current team or you forgot, Kunzite is the nickname of the pink Butterfree)

"Hey that's a great idea Storm! FLUTTER! YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN UP KUNZITE WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED!" Ash called out to the drooping Butterfree.

Kunzite's name pulled the trigger in Flutter's love gun. The Butterfree suddenly stiff straight up almost like a post even his antennas were straight and his red eyes were wide and turned into hearts! _**"Don't worry Kunzite I won't disappoint you again!"**_

Sabrina was confused, "I don't understand how did the Butterfree break out of Exeggutor's Hypnosis?" though she said it monotone she was clearly curious.

"Flutter's got the lovesickness so putting him to sleep would take a lot more effort than that. Now Flutter use Gust on Exeggutor!" Ash called.

_**"FOR KUNZITE!"**_ Flutter shouted passionately as he flapped his wings hard creating a strong mini-tornado around the Exeggutor.

_**"Not good enough!" "You won't blow me away!" "Stop it before I Stomp you!" **_all three heads shouted at once.

"Psychic." Sabrina commanded aloud this time and apparently all her Pokemon know the 'Psychic' attack.

Exeggutor's six eyes glowed and Flutter felt his body go numb all of a sudden and his wings stopped flapping. _**"What's… going on?"**_

_**"Uh-oh Flutter's caught in Exeggutor's Psychic. There's nothing he can do now except endure."**_ Mew said grimly.

Flutter was tossed on the giant flower's petals a few time and thrown high into the sky and then back down on the powder before the attack was over. Flutter was greatly weakened.

_**"That… hurt…"**_ he groaned not sure if he has enough strength left to even fly anymore.

_**"Now that looks painful."**_ Mudkip grumbled.

_**"Hang in there Flutter."**_ Storm said in concern.

_**"Exeggutor is known for having extremely high special attack Ashie, I'm surprised Flutter actually took that attack head on and still be able to fight." **_Mew said impressed by the Butterfree's strong will.

Flutter managed to sit up and can still flap his wings to fly but low to the ground he can't keep this up much longer.

"Flutter I know you can do it and Kunzite knows you can do it too! Try a Stun Spore!" Ash called hoping to encourage the weakened Butterfree enough to try again.

Flutter pushed his body as he began to flap his wings and yellow powder came out.

"Childish fools. Exeggutor." Sabrina glared.

_**"Yes Sabrina."**_ All three heads said at once obediently as they jumped and tried to land on the exhausted Butterfree with their feet using Stomp!

"LOOK OUT!" Ash cried seeing the incoming Stomp attack ready to squish Flutter.

Flutter looked up at the incoming Exeggutor and glared, determination filled the little Butterfree's body and his wings glowed silver. Quickly lying on its back to have its wings face the incoming heavy tree Flutter began flapping his silver glowing wings as fast as he could and hundreds of sharp needle like energy shot at Exeggutor!

"That's Silver Wind!" Ash cheered seeing another one of his Pokemon learning a new powerful move.

Silver Wind did x4 damage due to being half Grass and half Psychic, unfortunately for Flutter this did not stop the Stomp attack and Exeggutor was able land a critical hit with Stomp. Flutter's body was crushed but not seriously injured thankfully since the flower is soft.

"Flutter…"

Flutter passed out and was defeated but he did not go down without a fight, Exeggutor looked ready to pass out too, however this round went to Sabrina.

"Exeggutor is the winner I'm so happy." the doll smiled as she returned it.

Ash walked over to the unconscious Butterfree and gently picked him up. Flutter opened its red eyes weakly and said, _**"I'm… sorry… Ash."**_

Ash shook his head and gave him a smile, "Don't be, you did your best, it's my fault because I'm the Trainer. Don't worry, you'll feel better in no time. Take a good rest, you've earned it." he said as he returned Flutter back into his Poke Ball.

Mudkip watched Sabrina and noticed a slight change in her. _It's not much but something about her seems different now. She's trying to mask it but she's starting to seem…like she's enjoying this. Ugh, girls are so troublesome even I can never figure them out._

Sabrina gave a smirk but it seemed slightly less sinister for some reason or Ash thinks he's imagining things.

"Now we have just two Pokemon left, shall we move on to Round 5?" Sabrina glowed changing the scenery once again.

This time they were in the sky once again but instead of being on top of Saffron City they were on top of a tall tower and instead of the starry road they're on top of a rainbow with all seven colors (again Mario reference, Rainbow Road anyone?).

Ash looked down and said, "This is the tower Ho-Oh use to live in and this is in Johto."

"Correct, this is." Sabrina said as Ho-Oh himself flew just above them.

"Because this is the second to last battle we will be doing things differently." Sabrina said suddenly.

"We are? You mean we aren't going to battle?" Ash asked wondering what this girl is up to she really reminded him of an emotionless Mew, are all psychic people like this?

_**"Hey!"**_ Mew whined when she heard his thoughts.

"We're still going to battle, however this time the two Pokemon will have to race each other as well. They will go down this Rainbow Path and they will attack each other. It's a battle of survival and a race, you get it?"

Ash is starting to notice something's different about Sabrina too now she seemed more… playful… yup, definitely like his Memma.

"If one of them falls off Rainbow Path or faints they will lose. If you use a Pokemon that can fly or levitate they are disqualified. This Ho-Oh is just an illusion but he will be watching every action and we will ride on him to keep track of our Pokemon. So, are you ready? Then release your Pokemon." Sabrina said as she levitated another Poke Ball.

Ash took out Eon's Luxury Ball, he figured she would be the best choice considering Spooks can fly and Sabrina did say levitating and flying will be disqualified, in other words he would lose.

"Let's do this Eon!" he threw the Luxury Ball releasing his Spiky-Haired Eevee who looked very surprised and amazed that she's literally standing on the rainbow.

_**"Wow… I've never been on the rainbow before." **_Eon said looking around at the starry sky.

"Come now Espeon." Sabrina released her floating Poke Ball and released a lavender fox/cat like creature, it's slender and graceful looking it's got a red gem in its forehead, it has a fork at the end of its long thin tail and it's eyes glared with psychic energy.

Eon gasped when she saw a Psychic version of her evolution. _**"I've… never fought an evolved counterpart of mine before." **_she admitted nervously.

Espeon smirked and said, _**"Ah, ha, ha, so I get to race with my little unevolved counterpart. This should make the battle very interesting like how hideous Feebas can evolve into a beautiful Milotic."**_

The Espeon is apparently male and the way he talks reminded Ash of a certain insane yet intelligent Pokemon he once met and no he's not talking about Mew.

_**"Enough with insulting your own Memma little Ashie."**_ Mew pouted.

"Stop reading my mind!" Ash grumbled.

_**"Well this is a lot better than that troublesome pollen flower."**_ Mudkip said still rubbing his nose.

_**"Well at least you gave me and Storm a good shower with all your Sneeze Gun." **_Mew laughed.

Storm grumbled as he licked his wet yellow fur. _**"Speak for yourself, at least **_**your**_** fur is built for water and air."**_

Ash said to Eon, "Listen Eon you'll be racing with that Espeon and fighting at the same time. Whatever you do don't fall off."

Eon nodded, _**"Yeah I… got that part."**_

The illusion Ho-Oh flew down for them to get on board. Sabrina and her doll sat near the right wing while Ash, Mew, Mudkip and Storm sat near the left.

Eon and Espeon stood side-by-side to each other waiting for the START signal.

Espeon smirked, _**"And so we being like Ponytas in the gates ready to for the biggest race in their life."**_

Eon got really nervous and dizzy when she saw just what kind of crazy 'race-way' this Rainbow Path is: it's a racer's worst nightmare. Everything is wavy, crooked, split apart, loop-de-loops and getting shot out of something similar to a cannon. Not to mention there are different vicious Flying types just waiting for them to cross so they can peck their eyes out.

Ash was nervous too knowing Eon wasn't trained for something like this there were so many ways to fall off it's ridiculous!

"Begin." Sabrina said.

And with that both Eon and Espeon took off on Rainbow Path.

Will Eon be able to stay on course of the treacherous Rainbow Path and battle with Espeon? Will Ash be able to defeat Sabrina and win that Marsh Badge? What will Sabrina's final Pokemon be after this race battle? Find out next time on **Pokemon: The Child of Mew**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I was going to have Remi learn Hyper Fang in the last chapter but I completely forgot to so she'll have to learn it later unfortunetaly. Also the battle with Scorch and Mr. Mime was a bit short I apologize for that, but the Part was getting long and well Mr. Mime... I've never used it nor have I fought a lot of Trainers with it so I was a bit stump on what's the best moves to give him other than 'Barrier' which I didn't really want to use in the story, at least not for Sabrina's Mr. Mime.<strong>_

_**Mew: Hey, don't forget to tell them the 'four-rule' limit thing.**_

_**Author: Oh right, thanks for reminding me. I'm going to break the 'four move limit rule' just because there are a lot of moves and only having four is, in the famous words of Shikamaru and Abica's Mudkip, troublesome. I'll probably let them have about six for now.**_

_**Mew: Good idea, six is a lot better than four. I mean I can't be limited to just using FOUR moves, that's just boring and lame.**_

_**Author: I'm sure to anyone that's played Mario Kart knew where I got the Rainbow Road, or in this case, Rainbow Path's idea. I thought it'd be interesting to change the second to last battle up a bit with Eon vs. one of her evolved forms Espeon.**_

_**Mew: Hey, don't forget the deleted scenes!**_

_**Author: Oh yeah, there are a few deleted scenes which involved the Scorch and Mr. Mime battle. At the beginning the Chapter was called 'The Ultimate Show' courtesy from hearing the music from the final battle in Super Paper Mario (yes I've been playing a lot of Mario games recently) but was changed due to that battle being too short.**_

_**Mew: Another one was when Sabrina changed it to the circus battle arena she was going to have a whip like her sprite in the games... I forget which one but I know we've seen it in some of the Pokemon games. But due to not using it the whip became pointless so it was taken out.**_

_**Author: Also originally Mr. Mime was going to back Scorch up into a corner and just when he was about to finish her off she would evolve into a shiny Charmeleon, but I had plans for the epic Charmeleon evolution later on in the story so I decided to hold off on that. But at least she learned a new move in a fun way: Mega Kick.**_

_**Mew: That's all the deleted scenes so far and we'll be sure to inform you more if you're interested.**_

_**Author: Leave a comment and let us know what you think and if you want us to reveal any more deleted scenes in the future.**_

_**Mew: Have a nice day or night depending on when you read this and remember... I'll come and make you my playmate someday, no matter what powers or Pokemon you have. Even if you hate me I'll still have fun with you.**_

_**Author: Also, no cussing please, I take offensive of that and so does Mew. Thank you and please leave in an orderly fashion line.**_


	19. Part 19: The Final Psychic Showdown

_**Author: *Pokes her head out shyly* I uh... hi everyone... I know many of you have been waiting for this Part for a long time but... I had some issues with the Internet and laziness.**_

_**Mew: I GOTCHA!**_

_**Author: ARGH! I'm sorry Mew!**_

_**Mew: You know what she did? She bought a new video game called Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distant and left me alone for a while!**_

_**Author: No I didn't! I had other stories to type up too!**_

_**Mew: Oh you mean Paper Cut?**_

_**Author: No! Okay for those who are fans of Mario be sure to check out Super Paper Mario: Luigi's Tale but ONLY AFTER you've seen the story otherwise you may get lost and/or spoiled.**_

_**Mew: While you guys enjoy the story I've got a little naughty fox to talk to.**_

_**Author: HELP ME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 39: Race on Rainbow Path**

Eon the spiky-haired Eevee and her evolved counterpart Espeon are now running on the beautiful yet deadly Rainbow Path in the night sky of Johto. Ash, Storm, Mew, Mudip and Sabrina as well as her creepy doll thing are riding on the illusion Ho-Oh watching the action.

Eon had to admit that when she was captured by the Child of Mew she never thought she had to literally race on the rainbow to help earn a Gym Badge but it is indeed a lot of fun compared to what a normal Trainer would do.

_**"You're fast for a little Eevee like a young Blitzle racing the bigger brother Zebstrika."**_ the Espeon said and seems to like speaking in similes a lot.

_**"Aren't those Pokemon from Unova? Why not use Ponyta and Rapidash?"**_ Eon asked.

_**"Eh I like to be more unique, like seeing a human talking Meowth."**_ Eon actually sweatdrop at that since she really had seen a human talking Meowth with Team Rocket.

They got past the straight easy path now it's time for the tricky stuff. They had to leap across the gaps but Eon and Ash were wondering why Sabrina hadn't ordered Espeon to attack yet.

Sabrina, sensing their confusion, explained, "The Pokemon cannot attack, their attacks will not work, they can only get one random attack of their arsenal from a Tech Cube."

"Tech Cube?"

_**"I like this game already."**_ Mew smiled excitedly.

Soon both eon Pokemon ran into a line of colorful cubes and to Eon's surprise they easily broke like soft yet fragile sugar cubes the second they touched them and the little Eevee had the word and motion 'Dig' pop in her head for some reason.

"How will we know what kind of attack they gain?" Ash asked.

"Just watch closely." Sabrina said.

Ash blinked when he heard the word 'Dig' in his head. Mudkip noticed the Espeon smirking, _**"Better watch it Ash or Eon's going to have a drag of a time."**_

"Now push that little runt away with Iron Tail." Sabrina ordered.

Espeon's tail turned steel and swat at the poor Eevee that was running next to him.

"Ow!" she almost fell off but luckily the path was still wide enough for her to clutch on the edge and pull herself back up but this put her behind.

"Eon use Dig, try to catch up with Espeon!" Ash quickly ordered.

_**"Dig as fast as you can!"**_ the Pikachu cheered on Ash's shoulder.

Eon went under the rainbow and resurfaced just under the unsuspecting Espeon and pushed him back.

_**"Ah I see you've got some tricks up your fur like a mischievous Aipom ready to prank unsuspecting people and Pokemon."**_ Espeon said in simile that he's both impressed and flustered before he ran faster to catch up with his unevolved counterpart.

_**"Stop talking in similes already!"**_ Eon snapped, getting annoyed with the constant similes.

They hop over another gap and now they're coming across the aggressive Flying Pokemon territory. They have to dodge those furious birds like Spreaows and Murkrow, mostly Murkrow since they're nocturnal and it's night though it seems to be close to dawn.

Now the two Pokemon hit two more cubes ready for another attack on each other to push them off the path.

_**"Just watching this is making me so nervous."**_ Storm's body was trembling.

_**"Imagine how Eon feels, jumping over gaps, being pecked by birds, don't know what attack will be coming and have the constant worry of falling twenty stories or so to the ground. Now this is what I call crazy troublesome."**_ Mudkip grumbled.

_**"Mudkip for you everything that involves movement is troublesome."**_ Mew giggled.

"Helping… Hand? What good's that going to do?" Ash grumbled.

_**"You should try it even if you don't think it'll do any good otherwise, remember this type of battle is different Ashie just like with our games." **_Mew said to her child.

"Signal Beam." Sabrina ordered.

Espeon's forehead gem suddenly shot out a red and blue beam at the little spiky-haired Eevee whose eyes widen in shock.

"Helping Hand!" Ash quickly called.

Eon didn't know what good that would do but she didn't hesitate to use it and the energy Helping Hand usually gave to other Pokemon suddenly powered up herself somehow and she managed to gain a speed boost from it and dodged the Signal Beam just in the neck of time.

_So Helping Hand boosts speed in this kind of racing battle for a brief time._ Ash thought to himself after witnessing this.

Ash could see Sabrina is getting rather annoyed but also… seems to be enjoying herself.

_**"Not bad little Eevee."**_ Espeon smirked and for once didn't use a simile.

_**"I try."**_ Eon smirked.

_**"Ah, but can you handle the loops?"**_ Espeon grinned even more.

_**"L-loops? Uh-oh…"**_ Eon's black eyes filled with dread as she saw the dreaded loop-de-loops coming up ahead (a tribute to those who hate and/or fear roller coasters) and wondered how the Distortion World can she run upside down without falling over?

_**"This doesn't look good."**_ Storm said in concern.

_**"Relax the loops have a small psychic energy that keeps the Pokemon from falling, however, it does not save them if they get hit by something."**_ Sabrina explained watching the two eons getting close to the loop.

"Just keep going Eon! You can do it!" Ash called hoping it'll encourage the little Eevee to keep going.

Eon had never felt so dizzy or nausea as she found herself literally running up, up and everything became upside down for a few brief moments before she ran down and going back up to another loop and she gave a bit yelp when she hit another Tech Cube as she did not see it but luckily kept her feet on the rainbow ground.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash called.

Eon build up the ghostly energy to form a dark ball near her mouth and shot it at the running Espeon just a few inches ahead of her (because unlike her he wasn't so surprise and disorintated of running up, upside down and back down), unfortunately it seems Sabrina had expected this.

"Now, Psychic." she said.

Espeon turned around and looked at the incoming Shadow Ball and his eyes glowed blue and blue aura surrounded the ghostly ball and suddenly it popped like a balloon! Eon gasped as this and was so shocked that she began to lose her footing while still upside down!

"EON! CONCENTRATE!" Ash quickly yelled.

Ash's yell helped the wobbling Eevee to regain her confidence and quickly slammed her four feet back on the Rainbow Path and hurried down after the Espeon before he got too far ahead.

Eon was trying her best to catch up since she fell behind by almost falling from that loop and Espeon has longer legs and is faster, she'll need another Tech Cube if she hopes to catch up.

While running she couldn't help but look around her surroundings since they're just running on a straight path for now and noticed they are now crossing the ocean and the sky is starting to get brighter.

Ash noticed this too as he and the others rode the illusion Ho-Oh over the sea alongside the Rainbow Path. "Just where exactly are we going and is it becoming brighter?"

Mudkip gave a yawn and said, _**"We seem to be going back to Kanto and the sun is starting to rise, seems to me it's already dawn and I hardly got any sleep, what a drag."**_

_**"Who can sleep when their sanity are on the line?"**_ Storm hissed at the lazy mud fish.

Mew, Ash had noticed, just went to Sabrina and was staring at her, making Ash wonder if the two are having a psychic conversation… or maybe Mew is trying to come up with new ideas for her Mew Games… oh-no.

Ash decided not to worry about that at the moment and turn his attention back to the race. Eon is still behind the faster Espeon and they just jumped a few gaps, there are some Tech Cubes ahead but they're also heading towards some kind of rainbow slingshot that may toss them higher.

Eon managed to get a Tech Cube but she worries what kind of technique the Espeon will get to counter her own like with her Shadow Ball.

Storm had never felt so tense watching a battle before, especially since he's not participating it, but he found himself glued to the Rainbow Path with the two eon Pokemon racing and battling it out.

Ash waited for Sabrina to attack first hoping it could be something they could counter.

"Now." Sabrina ordered without calling the attack.

Espeon smirked as he faced back to the Eevee who's eyes wide in shock when he suddenly did.

Espeon said, _**"Well, well, let's see if you can survive this Spiky Hair!"**_

The psychic fox used Psychic again and lifted Eon's body into the sky. _**"Hey! Put me down! This isn't fair!" **_she screamed.

_**"Now to just simply throw you off the course like how a human throws a stone into a lake."**_ Espeon said as he began to move the unwilling Eevee towards the ocean.

Eon was struggling as hard as she could. Ash was slightly panicking knowing fighting back a Psychic attack like that would be pointless… unless…

"Quick use Shadow Ball right now!" Ash quickly called.

Eon, not sure if this will do any good but powered up Shadow Ball anyway, fired and it hit Espeon right in the face! Psychic wore off and Eon landed safely on Rainbow Path though close to the edge.

"Just like with Remi and Abra, the Espeon can't use Psychic on something else while concentrating on another thing." Ash said.

_**"You've been paying attention Ashie well done."**_ Mew giggled.

_**"That's good, keep it up."**_ Mudkip grinned.

Espeon although injured stood up and didn't seem fazed. _**"So you can put up a decent fight Spiky Hair, but now we're going to get shoot up like cannon balls, think you can handle that?"**_

_**"I can handle anything!" **_Eon hissed though inwardly she was panicking a little, the idea of getting shot out like a cannon ball did not sound appealing at all.

So the two raced towards the slingshot and… next thing Eon knew she was suddenly pulled back and SHOT ACROSS THE OCEAN SKY!

"VEEEEEE!" she yelled.

Fur all ruffled up Eon still managed to land on the Rainbow Path thankfully but she is getting shaken up.

_**"Well that was fun like a hyperactive child on a roller coaster."**_ Espeon said running ahead and Eon quickly shook it off and ran after him.

They crossed more loops and the ocean soon ended and they are now crossing on top of land still high in the sky of Rainbow Path.

_Just where is this Rainbow Path taking us and how much longer?_ Eon thought to herself a bit irritate how long this has been going.

The two ran into more Tech Cubes and Sabrina seems to be waiting for something as Eon ran beside the Espeon, Ash didn't like this since she seems to have a plan.

_**"I don't like this."**_ the nervous Pikachu said speaking Ash's thoughts aloud.

Ash wanted to call out the attack Eon picked up but wasn't sure if he should do it now or wait until he sees what Sabrina and Espeon are up to.

Mudkip knew something wasn't right as he watched the race and noticed the smirk on Sabrina's face, but even this tactician can't seem to crack this code.

_**"We're reaching the final stretch, this will be our final bout Spiky Hair, like the grand finale of a circus."**_ Espeon said smirking.

_**"My name is EON!"**_ the Eevee screeched getting annoyed with being called 'Spiky Hair' just because of her spiked fur top.

They were going around another loop and the final goal was another slingshot cannon that'll shoot them right towards Saffron City. The night sky turned brighter and the sun was slowly peaking over the horizon, dawn is upon them and the Rainbow Path is starting to fade away.

"If the Pokemon do not reach the goal before the sun completely rises, Rainbow Path will disappear and both will lose." Sabrina said.

"Hurry Eon!" Ash called.

Eon ran as fast as her four feet could carry her but she wasn't wary of the Espeon and this cost her.

Although they didn't use their attacks or techniques they can push each other off the Rainbow Path and when Espeon flicked her face with his tail it caused her to trip and fall on her face… ouch, but she was able to catch up.

The two are getting desperate and now the attack was called as they were nearing the end of the rainbow.

"Iron Tail."

Ash, Mudkip, Storm and even Mew gasped in shock and concern because Eon was far too close to the Espeon's tail.

Eon gave a shout of shock as Espeon's tail turned steel and the next thing she knew she felt like a Metagross just rammed her as Iron Tail slammed her cheek and threw her to the ground in pain.

_**"Sorry Spiky Hair, but one of us had to win."**_ Espeon said not at all feeling remorse for hitting her.

"It's not over yet! Eon quick use Shadow Ball!" Ash quickly called out.

On a last desperate attempt Eon managed to focus on creating a dark eerie ball in front of her before tossing it as hard as she could and before Espeon could jump off the Rainbow Path he was hit from behind.

Both Espeon and Eon were lying on the colorful floor in pain and the sun rose to the sky showing it is now morning and Rainbow Path disappeared. The illusion Ho-Oh flew under them and Ash caught Eon.

"Eon, are you alright?"

Sabrina quickly returned Espeon back into his Poke Ball before he could land on her, but before he did he gave a final smirk and said, _**"Ciao."**_

Sabrina closed her eyes and said, "The sun has risen before either of the Pokemon could win, therefore this match is a draw."

_**"I'm sorry Ash."**_ Eon apologized feeling ashamed of herself.

Ash just gave her a smile and said, "No, you did well out there Eon, at least we didn't lose. Now return, you earned a good rest." he returned the tired little spiky-haired Eevee into her Luxury Ball.

"Because neither Pokemon won our scores are even both with two wins. We will settle this on the last match with our sixth and final Pokemon, but we will not do it in the mindscape." Sabrina said that caught everyone off guard except Mew, she just smiled.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ash interrogated.

Mudkip looked at the Mew suspiciously, _**"Troublesome… you had something to do with this didn't you?"**_

_**"You really are a clever little Mudkip."**_ Mew giggled.

_**"So where are we going to have this last battle?"**_ Storm asked.

"This is going to be fun!" the doll laughed.

"We will do this back in the real world at my gym. Come meet me there, bring your friends if you wish, we will settle this there." Sabrina said as everything around them began to melt and turn black. Suddenly Ash felt the sensation of falling and he couldn't see Storm or Mudkip anywhere, not even his Memma.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The Official Gym Battle<strong>

_"Ash… what's going on? Lately I've been feeling a lot of activity going on I can hardly sleep." a voice said._

_Ash couldn't see anything but he knew that voice. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on but I've been having a dream battle."_

_"Dream battle? What's that?"_

_"It's a battle in the mind I guess you could say, but it's really complicated to explain."_

_"I sensed a disturbance earlier but it's gone now."_

_"Sabrina must've left already and left me here. Storm, Mudkip and Memma must be dreaming too."_

_"How can you tell if you're dreaming or not? Things seem real to you when you're asleep."_

_Ash had to think about that, "It's not really that easy to be aware if you're dreaming, but it's not impossible. Mewtwo I await the day when we can finally meet."_

_"Me too… Ash."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ash wake up!"<strong>_ Ash heard the Pikachu yelling beside his ear causing him to sit up in shock.

"Ow! Geez Storm can't you just wait until I actually wake up?" Ash groaned.

_**"Yeah, but what fun would that be?"**_ the sly Pikachu smirked.

Ash took the time to look around and see he's back in the Pokemon Center and in the bed and the morning sun was beginning to rise. Storm was beside him, Mudkip was by the door and Mew is looking out the window.

"Looks like we're back and I guess Sabrina's going to wait for us at her Gym." Ash yawned.

_**"Troublesome, now we have to actually go to her Gym? We could've saved time and a good night's rest if she'd just do that in the first place."**_ Mudkip groaned.

Mew smiled as she flew gleefully over to her child's hat and said, _**"I thought the match was fun almost like a Mew Game and I sense that Sabrina's starting to release that psychic hold on her mind, she's starting to become like a real person again."**_

_**"She still acted pretty creepy to me." **_Storm cringed.

"No I've seen it too, she's beginning to become more lively." Ash said remembering how she was starting to smile more genuinely instead of sinisterly.

_**"So what do you want to do? Wake the others and go to the Gym? It's a drag but you might as well get it over with."**_ Mudkip said with a yawn.

"But the only Pokemon left to fight is Spooks and he's half Poison, that means he's vulnerable to Sabrina's Psychic Pokemon." Ash said worriedly as he held up the other dimension Ghastly's Dusk Ball.

_**"Ashie, even though Spooks has a disadvantage he also has an advantage as well. Being part Ghost doesn't help resist Psychic types but it could still give you the edge, come on I taught you better than that."**_ Mew said with a wink.

Ash gave a small smile, "Yes, I'm sure we can do it, but waking up the others would only make them grumpy right now and we could all use a break after that mindscape battle."

_**"Agreed, let's just wait until the others wake up. Abica is not a morning person and neither am I."**_ Mudkip yawned again.

So that morning Ash just brushed his teeth and got dressed and decided to just use this time to think of a good strategy but he doesn't even know what's the last Pokemon Sabrina's going to use.

Mudkip was just sleeping on the bed not bothering to go back to Abica since it was 'too troublsome' to leave the room especially after helping Ash with his mind battle against Sabrina.

Storm was still tired himself and was still trying to figure out if that battle was real or just some kind of wacked out dream created by a psychotic psychic girl that reminded him of Mew.

Mew appeared to be deep in thought about something.

Ash walked out of the room as his friends finally began to wake up and got themselves ready for the day.

"Hey Ash, had a good night sleep?" Brock asked when he spotted the boy.

"So I guess you'll be taking on the Saffron's Gym, but shouldn't you reconsider? I mean seeing what happened to those other Trainers earlier…" Mist was still worried.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Misty." Ash said not telling them he had already battled with Sabrina and is only going to her Gym to finish it for the Badge.

"Hey guys have you seen Mudkip? I can't find him anywhere which is odd since he's the least active of the group." Abica asked in concern for the lazy Mudkip.

"Don't worry Abica he's just snoozing away in my room." Ash said as she relaxed.

"Funny I didn't think he'd have the will to go all the way to your room… maybe he's becoming more active lately." Abica said smiling that the lazy mud fish is finally getting some motivation.

"Somehow I doubt that's the reason." Ash chuckled.

Later that day around in the early afternoon, Ash decided it was time to go to the Saffron Gym and finish the battle with Sabrina once and for all. After everyone had breakfast and returned their Pokemon back to their respective Poke Balls (with the exception of Storm and Nya who had returned to her Meowth disguise) they headed out towards the Saffron Gym.

"Wow, it's huge!" Misty commented when she saw the Gym.

Indeed it was bigger than most of the buildings here (except the Silph Co.) and wide.

"Come on, let's go." Ash was eager to finish their battle.

Before they could walk in however a mysterious man came jogging up to them and said, "Are you kids trying to get into the Pokemon League?"

"Who are you?" Brock asked but the man ignored him.

"If you plan on doing so this is one Gym I recommend you skip. You kids got your life ahead of you and this Gym is far too dangerous." the man said.

"Is it really that bad?" Misty asked now in concern.

"Come on don't over exaggerate." Abica grumbled tired of people's negativity.

"I'm not I'm just warning you this is one Gym you don't want to fight in. Go somewhere else." the man said firmly.

Ash shook his head and said, "I know Sabrina is a dangerous psychic girl but I already promised to battle her here and I'm not going to back down now."

This confused everyone, but it mostly shocked the man. "Wait… have you been battling her before young man?"

"No way that's impossible, Ash was asleep in the Pokemon Center with us last night there's no way he could've possibly fought her yet." Brock said thinking logically.

The man looked at Ash and then noticed something odd about the Meowth standing beside him. There's some kind of strong psychic power within the feline and he could tell this was no ordinary Meowth and he could also tell the boy knew what he was doing.

_Maybe he could bring her back…_ "Alright young man if you must fight with Sabrina I won't stop you, but you should probably head to Lavender Town to catch a Ghost Pokemon before you take her on."

"I won't need to, I already have a Ghost Pokemon." Ash smirked showing him the Dusk Ball.

"Well I see you're well prepared. Good luck with your battle." the man said as he jogged away.

"What was that about?" Misty wondered.

"Come on I've got a Gym Badge to earn." Ash said determination filling his eyes.

_**"I'm just glad I don't have to fight this time, that Slowbro has a hard skin."**_ Storm mumbled beside Ash's shoulder.

So they entered the Gym and as they were walking the long hallway they saw some rooms where people were wearing white lab coats and seem to be trying to use telekinesis or predict the future in each room. Some were trying to do the old classic; bend the spoon with your mind trick.

Then another man wearing a white lab coat and a mask over his mouth approached them. "What are you young children doing in the Great Sabrina's Gym?"

"I came to have my match with Sabrina." Ash answered without hesitation while the others were a bit nervous.

The man laughed and said, "You've got to be joking, the Great Sabrina do not wish to waste her time with you naïve children. She is a true Pokemon Master and psychic powers, she built this place for people to learn to develop their psychic powers. You cannot control Psychic Pokemon without controlling your own psychic powers first."

"That's not necessarily true." Abica said remembering the Ralts she has.

Nya was getting a bit ticked off at this guy's attitude, especially towards her child and what he's saying is an insult to Psychic types everywhere (saying that humans needs psychic abilities to befriend Psychic Pokemon really peeves her off especially since her child doesn't have any psychic abilities… at least not yet).

"Look just take us to Sabrina's arena and you can just make fun of us outside, alright?" Ash growled at the man.

"If you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you."

So he led Ash and the group into a huge arena where lights of the stadium turned on. Behind the blinds was Sabrina and her doll, but her doll seemed less active lately.

The man bowed and said, "Great Sabrina I have brought you people who wish to challenge you, though I don't see why you would waste your time on such insignificant kids."

Sabrina levitated out and glared at the man and blue aura suddenly surrounded him and he squirmed and sounded like he was in pain.

"F-forgive me Sabrina! I-it's not my place to judge on whom you battle!" the man cried as she let him go and he ran away in fear.

"I'm not liking this." Brock said sweatdropping.

"That girl is creepy." Misty said backing away.

"You can beat her Ash!" Abica was the only one brave enough to cheer.

"Alright Ash, this will be our one-on-one battle now. We will bring out our final Pokemon." Sabrina said as she levitated a Poke Ball.

Ash held Spooks' Dusk Ball. _It's all up to you now Spooks._

_**"Don't be so nervous Ashie just treat this like every other Gym battle."**_ Nya winked trying to help boost her child's confidence.

_**"Beat her up for me! How dare she make me lose when I clearly won." **_Storm pumped his paws in the air.

Ash smiled and nodded, "Alright this is it, let's do this!"

"Come now Abra." she released the Abra once again, confusing Ash.

"Huh? But didn't Remi already beat Abra?"

"What do you mean by that? You didn't fight her before!" Misty shouted from the sidelines.

Ignoring her Sabrina said, "This is a different Abra, just watch." her eyes glowed and Abra's body suddenly shined brightly.

Everyone watched in awe as Abra became bigger and when the light faded the Abra is now replaced by Kadabra.

"It evolved!" Brock shouted in shock.

Ash took out Dexter to scan it. **"Kadabra the Psi Pokemon. Kadabra emits alpha waves when using its psychic powers and causes headaches to those around it. The amplitude of the waves is doubled when Kadabra is holding their spoons and increases more when they close their eyes. This better be the last Psychic Pokemon you fight here because I'm getting tired of scanning them all."**

"I hope so too Dexter." Ash said as he put it in his pocket.

"Alright Spooks it's your turn!"

Ash released the Ghastly from the dark Dusk Ball. Spooks floated on the battlefield glaring at the Kadabra.

"So you have a Ghost Pokemon, this will be interesting." Sabrina said.

"Ash, although Spooks has an advantage over Psychic types he is also vulnerable to them." Brock quickly explained.

"You should've used your other Pokemon." Misty agreed.

"Butt out you two let the boy do what he wants he's the Trainer." Abica said to them as they just sighed.

Ash mentally thanked Abica as he waited for Sabrina to make the first move.

"Kadabra Psychic attack." she's not beating around the bushes this time she's going straight for the kill.

"Spooks hurry use Hypnosis before it can use its attack!" Ash quickly called.

While Kadabra was concentrating on its Psychic attack Spooks got right up in its face and smirked, "Now, now, none of that, you look tired why not take a nap?"

Spooks's eyes glowed and Kadabra was getting too drowsy to focus on its Psychic attacks.

"Kadabra do it." Sabrina ordered.

Kadabra suddenly surrounded Spooks with blue aura and threw it to the ground. Spooks was in immense pain due to being super effective but luckily the Kadabra fell asleep shortly after the attack, this gave Ash a chance to strike back.

"Dream Eater! Heal yourself."

Spooks weakly floated at the sleeping Kadabra and said, "You are strong but you cannot escape your worst nightmare from me!"

The human-talking Ghastly's purple smoke expanded around the Kadabra and began glowing a soft blue. Sabrina could feel Kadabra's pain and she began to get a headache, Ash noticed this and thought it was odd since she didn't react when her other Pokemon got hurt before.

_"Memma is she and Kadabra connected or something?"_ Ash asked the Meowth beside him telepathically.

_"It looks that way so whenever Kadabra feels pain she does to or vice versa. It's strange since it's very unusual for a human to be mentally linked with their Pokemon like this."_

_"But why would she use it in battle if it's going to hurt her?"_

_"Maybe she has a reason Ashie, just keep battling you'll see."_

Spooks felt much better after absorbing the dream energy from the Kadabra but he soon stopped when he sensed the Psi Pokemon waking up and floated away from it.

"Not much of a sleeper I see." he grumbled when the Kadabra woke up.

_**"You! I won't let you get away with this you filthy ghost!"**_ Kadabra growled.

"Well aren't you a cranky one."

"Shadow Ball!" Ash called.

Spooks expanded his purple smoke and formed a dark and ghostly ball and tossed it at the Kadabra.

"Calm Mind." Sabrina spoke calmly.

Kadabra closed its eyes and levitated and was hit by Shadow Ball, although it was painful for both Pokemon and Trainer it didn't look like it was hurt too much. Calm Mind raises a Pokemon both Special Attack AND Special Defense, making it more threatening.

"Oh this isn't good." Spooks grumbled.

"Now." Sabrina said calmly.

Kadabra began using Psychic again, Spooks is in trouble.

"Curse!" Ash suddenly called.

This is a very risky move since Curse cuts a Ghost type's health in half while putting a Curse on the Pokemon to make them lose some of their health.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Regain Humanity<strong>

Spooks' eyes glowed red instead of blue this time and was hit by Psychic. It was a miracle that after all that Spooks was still able to float there, Ash must commend him for that, maybe spending all those years in the ghostly dimension gave him better endurance than a normal Ghastly.

"That… hurt…" Spooks groaned.

_**"What… did you do to me?"**_ Kadabra was in agony and so what Sabrina.

"I put a curse on you. Now you and your Trainer will experience all the bad things you've done and it will agonize your mind to the point that you will faint." the Ghastly smirked.

Ash knew what he was doing when he told Spooks to use Curse on the Kadabra, it was risky but it may be the only way to bring out the humanity that Sabrina locked up years ago.

Sabrina clutched her head as she began to remember her childhood days how she pushed away her parents when she discovered she had psychic abilities.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"Mom, Dad, why did this spoon bend? I only looked at it." the younger Sabrina asked curiously and holding up the bended spoon._

_"Oh Sabrina your psychic powers have awaken, I'm so proud of you!" her mother hugged her._

_"Now you just need training to control your psychic ability." her father said proudly._

_Days later she became more and more obsessed with her abilities and began to use them on everything she can see, her parents tried to stop her and calm her down but no matter what they did she pushed them away and literally melted the house they lived in._

_Sabrina remembered when she hurt many people and Pokemon alike as she kept using her Psychic powers to either hurt them or even kill them. Cops couldn't get near her without getting killed or pushed back._

_She was eventually captured by a psychic master and was locked away from her psychic powers for two years but she never stopped training herself. Eventually she was released and she created a doll that trapped her humanity and once happy childhood inside._

_She one day discovered an abandon Pokemon Egg, at first she was going to crack it open with her psychic powers but then something in the egg communicated with her and she decided to hatch it instead._

_The Pokemon Egg hatched into an Abra and because it became Sabrina's only companion other than the doll the two developed a psychic link with each other and together the two battled other Trainers and put them into comas once they were defeated._

_Suddenly a large shadow appeared to Sabrina and said, "YOU HAVE HURT MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE AND YET YOU HAD NO REGREATS, YOU'VE GAVE UP YOUR HUMANITY FOR MORE POWER YOU DO NOT DESERVE ANYMORE. NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAD INFLICTED TO OTHERS!"_

_*End flashback*_

* * *

><p>Sabrina and Kadabra both shouted in pain.<p>

"What's going on?" Brock, Misty, Storm and Abica were all confused as to why Sabrina was acting like she was cursed too or something.

Only Ash, Nya and Spooks knew what was going on in Sabrina's mind.

"Memma, I'm going to need your help." Ash said to the Mew-Meowth.

"_**I'll get it down Ashie."**_ Nya winked.

"_**What did you do?"**_ Storm demanded as he watched the Mew-Meowth rushing towards the agonizing girl.

"Sabrina shares a psychic link with Kadabra so whatever befalls it she feels it to and Curse is taking effect on both of them." Ash explained.

Abica, Misty and Brock heard his explanation, "But if that's true… she must be in agony, shouldn't you stop?" Misty asked.

"Don't worry Nya will take care of it." Ash said.

The man they had met earlier outside the Gym came rushing in, "What's happening to Sabrina?"

Nya jumped and floated up to Sabrina's face and put a paw on her forehead and began concentrating.

* * *

><p><em>*Sabrina's Mind*<em>

_Mew, back in her original pink cat form, saw Sabrina turning her mother into a doll and her father fled but she recognized her father as the man that was jogging and warning her child and friends about the gym._

_"What have I done?" she heard Sabrina crying, it was so foreign to her since she's so use to the girl being emotionless and it was almost enough to break her heart._

_Mew floated to the crying girl and said in a soft motherly voice, __**"You see dearie when you do bad things they will come back to haunt you tenfold. You have been so obsessed with your psychic powers you've forgotten what it means to be human and alive."**_

_Sabrina looked up and was a bit surprised to see Mew but didn't really care at this point she was having an emotional breakdown. "I don't know what came over me… it's just I was so excited and eager to learn how to control my powers… but in the end it controlled me."_

_**"There are times to use that power and there are times to be alive. Maybe it's time to learn a better lesson, come with me." **__Mew held out her small hand._

_Sabrina looked at it unsure if she should try it. Mew giggled at her hesitation, __**"You don't have to be afraid I won't bite I just want to show you something."**_

_Sabrina shyly touched Mew's hand and to her surprise she began to float but she's not using her own psychic powers to levitate, it was Mew._

_Mew giggled as she floated and Sabrina followed. The scenery changed and Sabrina saw her younger self again and Mew stopped here. The two watched the scene in silence._

_**"This is you before you discovered your psychic abilities."**_

_The kid Sabrina was happily laughing with her parents, her mom always use to tell her stories and her dad would often play with her. Sabrina felt a tear slide down her cheek._

_"Mom and Dad… we use to always laugh together… I've forgotten how carefree I was." Sabrina said sadly._

_**"A lot of power comes with a lot of responsibilities, perhaps if you had discovered your powers when you were older and had friends you wouldn't have been so obsessed with them. Just remember you're only human no matter what power you have and that you shouldn't give up your humanity for it. You'll be a lot stronger when you have true friends and real emotions, just look at me."**_

_Sabrina gave a small smile and said, "You are the great legendary Mew and you were known to be playful even if most never saw you before. Perhaps one day I can regain my humanity again, thank you and your child."_

_There was a bright flash of light that engulfed them._

* * *

><p>"Sabrina!" the man called as she began to open her eyes.<p>

"F-father?"

"You… you remember me?"

"Father! I missed you!" Sabrina hugged him and showed real tears surprising everyone especially her dad.

Mew, as Meowth again, walked over to the group. "Looks like it was a success." Ash winked as Nya smiled and nodded.

"What just happened?" everyone else asked confused.

Kadabra was crying too but these were tears of joy and sadness.

"I want to apologize to you and Mother." Sabrina sobbed and tried to get her voice together.

"It's alright Sabrina, just turn your mother back to normal and we can be a family again." her father hugged her, it was a family reunion and everyone was tearing up even though most of them had no idea what's going on.

Looks like Sabrina had regain her humanity, but has Ash won? Will Brock, Abica and Misty ever find out what's going on? Ash has some explaining to do…

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: The ending was a bit rushed sorry about that, but let me know if you guys want Misty, Brock and Abica to find out Mew's true identity in the next chapter, vote YES or NO because I don't want to reveal Mew's identity and have reviewers spaming: 'Why did you let them see Mew?' or 'Mew shouldn't have been discovered so easily' or anything like that, some reviewers had issues with Brock and Misty talking to Pokemon.<strong>_

_**Mew: People are fickled and picky you can't please them all it's impossible.**_

_**Author: Yes that's true, but anyway I've been reading a lot of Mario comics lately on devianart and I gotta say my favorite so far is Nintendrawer's and saiiko's and they draw Pokemon pretty good too.**_

_**Mew: Oh please I look cuter in real life.**_

_**Author: You look cute no matter what Mew, at least to me. And what did you do to Eon (not the Eon from my story but from Chucknorrisloveseevee story)? I told you bringing Trixie and Cyndy would traumatize him.**_

_**Mew: Well it was funny the way he reacted like someone was going to drop a bomb on him.**_

_**Author: *sigh* You guys are going to PM me if Mew steals you away aren't you? She has a way of bringing me to the fun, whatever, if you guys like Mario comics and haven't seen Nintendrawer's or Saiiko's comics I recommend you do but if you go to saiiko you better be at least 16 years old for those. Look at me I sound like a commercial!**_

_**Mew: No deleted scenes this time and this Author Note is long enough anyway.**_

_**Author: Right, we'll see ya'll next time... and be patient for the next update please since I don't type the next chapter of Child of Mew right away.**_


	20. Part 20: The 'Ugly Chimchar'

_**Author: This is another backstory, this time about Scorch the shiny Charmander. Sorry if you were looking forward to what happens next in the main story but I need a break from the main story.**_

_**Mew: She has been watching the 'ugly duckling' recently and thought this would go well with Scorch's backstory.**_

_**Author: I've been posting Naruto: Beyond the Reality, so be sure to check that out if you're a Naruto fan.**_

_**Mew: I've been having sooo much fun with everyone! The other authors are willingly being kidnapped and they get to play with both me and DarkFoxKit here!**_

_**Author: I'll admit I've had a lot of fun with everyone, but Mew the authorites are getting suspicious!**_

_**Mew: Don't worry, they won't ever remember a thing.**_

_**Author: Sometimes I think you're evil. Oh yeah, I did a cooperative story with FanFictionLover13 called 'A Dark Fox's Blood', it's sort of a horror story and Mew is the evil twisted bad guy.**_

_**Mew: HEY! WHY? I may be playful but I'm not evil!**_

_**Author: Eh, we just wanted you as the antagonist this time.**_

_**Mew: Fine, it'll be fun acting like the evil bad guy for a change.**_

_**Author: Because I've been busy with my Naruto fanfiction story I hadn't had time with this one, so sorry about that, I may be updating montly, but hey at least I'm still updating, most people would've given up by now.**_

_**Mew: I'll make sure she keeps updating and you can have fun with me while you wait.**_

_**Author: I don't own Pokemon, never will, now enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Special Chapter: ****A Charmander's Journey**

You ever heard about that story called the 'Ugly Duckling'? Well my story is pretty similar to that one. Hello, I'm a shiny Charmander and my Trainer and human partner named me 'Scorch' and I'm here to tell you my story.

Looking back it all started about a few years ago, four maybe five years ago to be precise. I remember hatching from my egg somewhere on the mountains in a completely different region from Kanto. How I get there I still don't know to this day but my guess is some Flying Pokemon stole my egg from my real family and for some reason dumped me in another Pokemon's nest without them realizing it.

Anyway when I first hatched I saw monkeys with fire on their butts looking at me as if I was the strangest thing they ever saw. There were about two of them and a really big one that was rather intimidating with a huge fire on its head... I think that's its hair.

I looked down at my claws to see there were different from these monkeys; they four fingers while I had three claws and my color was golden yellow instead of brown and I had scales instead of fur and skin. What am I some kind of deformed creature?

"What... are you?" one of them asked me.

"The same as you?" I questioned since I _just_ hatched how am _I_ suppose to know?

"But you don't look anything like a Chimchar!" another said poking at my head.

Chimchar...? So is that what I'm supposed to be?

Then the big one walked over to us, "Now, now, settle down kids, she is your sister no matter what she looks like. I'm your Memma, an Infernape. Now that you've finally hatched let's go walk on the summit and greet the neighboring Pokemon."

"Yes Memma." we all said obediently as we all stood up, I had a little trouble at first since I've never walked yet but it was pretty easy to pick up, but the way I walk is different from my siblings; I walk straight while they hop around with their hands... I don't think I can do that so easily. Looking behind myself I see I too have a flame but I had a long tail and the fire is at the tip of it instead of just having a fiery butt like the rest of them... why am I so different?

The mountain terrain is quite peaceful and I like it but I had a hard time keeping up with my Memma and siblings because they have such agile skills instinctly while I kept stumbling around trying to catch up to them, thankfully Memma was nice enough to wait for me, but my siblings got quite annoyed waiting for me.

"Hurry up we haven't got all day Slowpoke." Brother Chimchar sneered at me.

I glared, "Well _excuse _me for not having little feet for jumping like a spring!"

"Your feet are too stubby and your hands are too thick." Sister Chimchar pointed at my feet and claws and I growled at her.

"Now, now, settle down children, we're almost at the Play Area where all Pokemon and their mons gather and I don't want to see any fighting amongst my own mons." Memma Infernape scolded lightly as we just nodded and headed into the place she called the 'Play Area'.

I got to admit when we went into the 'Play Area' it was a lot bigger than I imagined! It's a big open rocky place full of different kinds of Pokemon, mostly the young ones like us playing. I was pretty amazed at all the different Pokemon and the open space and so were my other two siblings.

As Memma Inernape walked closer with us behind her I've noticed some of the Pokemon greeting her and happy to see Brother and Sister Chimchar, but when they saw me they gasped... am I really that ugly?

One of them... I learned later is a Lopunny along with her five little Buneary walked up to us. Lopunny talked with Memma Infernape like I wasn't even here.

"You have two beautiful mons but the third... I've never seen a Chimchar like it before."

"_She_ is not an _'it'_! She is my daughter and she is very beautiful!" Memma Infernape snapped.

Then she turned to us, "Now go and play my little children, make new friends."

Brother and Sister Chimchar quickly ran out to play with the others but I hung back, knowing that some of the older Pokemon thought I was some weird Chimchar I may end up a laughing stock with the other mons, still Memma Inernape insist I go play with the other mons so I had no choice but to go.

As I looked around I see other Pokemon playing with each other; Turtwigs, Geodudes, Sandshrews, Houndours and a few others. But none of them looked like me at all and it made me feel even more of an outcast.

Still I had to try something instead of just standing here like a moron, so I tried going to the Sandshrew family first, "Uh… h-hi, I'm a Chimchar… want to play?"

The young Sandshrew looked at me funny and laughed, "Ha! You call yourself a Chimchar? You look more like a cross between a Gabite and a Monferno!"

I was about to snap back at this little monster sand rat when another voice approached us, "What kind of Chimchar have yellow scales and a tail? Your fire should be on your bottom not the end of a tail that shouldn't even be there until you evolved."

I turn around to see it was one of the Houndour and I glared, "What? I can't be a Chimchar just because I look different?"

"Different is an understatement you freak!" the Sandshrew teased and I growled.

"Hey look, those mons are making fun of our younger sister." I heard Brother Chimchar said from a little distance.

"Cool let's join them." Sister Chimchar said eagerly… wait…

"YOU DIRTY TRAITORS!" I screamed at them as they ran over next to the Sandshrew and Houndour.

"You call yourself a Chimchar but you're not one of us and you never will be." Brother Chimchar snapped.

"You look more like a lizard than a monkey." Sister Chimchar laughed.

You know how some Pokemon and even humans say children are so pure and innocent right? Those who say that makes me want to BURN them, there is _nothing_ more vicious than a child.

"At least _my_ flame isn't made from gases in my butt!" I snapped back.

My 'siblings' gasped when I said that, "You… waaaah!" Sister Chimchar began bailing like I just hit her or something.

"Sister! Now look at what you did!" Brother Chimchar snapped at me.

"All I did was defend myself while you were all attacking me verbally." I snapped back.

Suddenly all the other adult Pokemon came rushing over when they heard the crying. I didn't realize it yet but the Houndour and the Sandshrew were crying too, landing _me_ in trouble.

"What kind of Chimchar is that? It's so hideous it made the children cry." a Staraptor accused looking at me.

"Ugly? I look different but I'm not ugly!" I shouted.

"Don't talk back to grown-ups you freak of a child!"

Great, just fan-freaking-tastic! They start bailing and I get the blame for it all and I'm even YOUNGER than they are!

Memma Infernape came up to the crowd, "Alright that's enough all of you! You shouldn't be snapping at a young mon like that, especially since she just hatched an hour ago!"

"How could defend that thing? It looks nothing like a Chimchar!" a Houndoom barked at her and glared at me.

While Memma argued with the adults I had my share of troubles with the kids, including my so-called siblings.

"You see the trouble you caused for everyone?" Brother Chimchar snapped at me and I glared back.

"Well if you hadn't tried to tease me we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you weren't so weird and ugly we wouldn't have teased you!" Sister Chimchar snapped back.

"I can't help it if I was hatched like this!" I growled.

Then a young Shinx spoke up, "Maybe she's not a Chimchar at all; what if she's a different Pokemon and her egg somehow got into your nest?"

"But I've never seen a Pokemon like her before! Memma even told me she's never seen anyone like her either." Houndour barked at the timid Shinx who backed away.

I looked at the Shinx… and noticed it too looked a little different from the rest of his siblings, instead of blue his fur is a bright yellow… almost like my color. I guess he got picked on a lot too just for looking slightly different so he knows how I feel, only I got it worse because I look _completely_ different not just slightly from my so-called siblings.

"Besides you're one to talk with that weird color you have!" Sandshrew said pointing at the yellow Shinx's fur.

I've learned at a very early age how cruel and judgmental the world can be. Because of this I was mocked and teased every day by many various Pokemon, Memma tried her best to defend for me but there's only so much that she could do. Even Brother and Sister Chimchar joined in the teasing.

The only friend I had was the unusually colored Shinx, he was the only one who didn't judge me just because I don't look like a Chimchar and I thank him for that because I wasn't alone, but then… one day things turned very ugly…

It's been two years since we were hatched and I've suffered a lot of name-calling and teasing hardships but that only made me tougher and more determined, still it hadn't helped with my relationship with either of my so-called siblings. Anyway Memma suddenly sensed something and didn't look happy about it.

"What's wrong Memma?" I heard Sister Chimchar asked in concern.

"Humans… are nearby." she answered.

I've heard about humans but this would be the first time I'll see them and I was a little anxious and excited. Memma use to belong to a kind human before but then he was… actually she didn't go into details but the bottom line is he was gone and she was released to live out here in the wild. She missed him, I could tell, and told us many stories about humans and their many great inventions and how we Pokemon work alongside them, but the other Pokemon didn't see it that way; many of them despised humans and warned their mons to stay away from them.

Memma knew because we are wild Pokemon many human Trainers would try to capture us and while that may not be a bad thing it's not a good thing either, the human could be an abusive Trainer or it could be a criminal or even a poacher and the last thing she wanted was for us to be raised by such a despicable person.

Of course as our Memma it is her job to protect us, so she told us to go hide in the trees… I of course am the slowest when it comes to climbing but I managed to get up there, the only problem is our flames will give us away. Mine never goes out, unlike my siblings when they sleep their fire goes out, but mine is burning continually even when I'm sleeping.

Still if the human isn't looking for us we could easily be missed as long as we don't move around and try to hide the light of our burning flames from view without burning the tree. Memma also hid in a tree and despite being big and her fire is much bigger and brighter than ours she is very good at concealing herself. Footsteps, the humans are getting closer and the other Pokemon must be in hiding as well.

I was nervous and anxious as I saw these strange creatures walking across our hidden nest like they didn't have a care in the world. There are three of them and they seem to be in their late teens, I've become very observant throughout the years, it was the easiest way to avoid most of the children and teasing.

Suddenly it felt like somebody pushed me and I lost my balance and fell down the tree! The fall itself didn't really hurt me but it alerted the humans and they were very surprised to see me.

_**" )*#%&#Charmander?"**_

_**"But #(%&#(% aren't in (&$#(&% region!"**_

I couldn't understand a word they're saying, maybe a few words but nothing much to get what they were saying, but I did know they seemed really interested in me and who had the bright idea to push me down out here in the open? I looked up and saw both my so-called siblings snickering as if they planned this to get rid of me, I shouldn't be surprised, the traitors.

_**"#%(#& ! & Pipulp!"**_

I jumped back, surprised at a red and white ball they threw and when it opened a flash of white light appeared and turned into a Pipulp. The Pipulp looked at me and stood battle ready.

"What kind of Pokemon are you? I think my human called you a Charmander but… I don't think your kind should be in this region." he said looking at me curiously.

Charmander? I've never heard of that Pokemon before…but I don't have time to think about it as I knew I must get ready to defend myself.

That's when Memma jumped out of the other tree and attacked the Piplup, at least Memma was willing enough to help protect me unlike everyone else. The humans and the Pipulp jumped in shocked at her, probably not expecting a fully evolved Pokemon like her to suddenly pop out like that.

_**"Whirlpool!"**_ I heard the human shout an order.

Piplup jumped and spun around while creating a huge spiral water!

"MEMMA!" I screamed knowing water would hurt us badly.

"I want you to take your siblings and run!" Memma said to me before tossing me up back at my siblings' tree.

The other two Trainers released much more powerful Pokemon: Floatzel and Gastradoon. Memma was strong but she can't take all of them.

"We have to escape! Memma's trying to hold them off!" I cried to m siblings.

Brother and Sister Chimchar didn't argue for once and both of them hurried away from tree to tree while I swung on the vines instead since I can't jump that far that quick, the last thing I heard from Memma was a loud cry of pain before we were out of sight.

When we were far enough away from the battlefield and our former nest, we finally stopped. Sister Chimchar was crying and Brother Chimchar was trying to comfort her.

"We lost our home and our Memma… and it's all _your _fault!" Brother accused me.

I was shocked and hurt that he would accuse me of such a thing! "What did I do to have caused that?" I demanded.

"Because of you, Memma went out to fight those humans and got beat up and possibly captured and enslave!" Brother snapped.

"Someone pushed me down the tree and because of that I was in danger! Was it you or Sister Chimchar who did that?" I snapped back knowing someone had pushed me down that got us in that ugly mess in the first place.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE IN OUR FAMILY?" Sister cried loudly and angrily at me.

I stopped and looked at her, shocked and hurt once again, they hated me so much they wanted me to be captured but they didn't think Memma would try to protect me. Figuring this ugly truth out, I was deeply wounded emotionally, my family didn't love nor want me, Memma, the only who cared about me was long gone now.

"You… you've been nothing but a curse since the second you hatched!" Brother Chimchar snapped at me as he held our crying sister.

My eyes widen and a breeze blew by rustling the leaves… a curse? My eyes felt wet as tears began to leak and I looked down.

"… If that's how you feel about me, fine, if you hate me that much then I'll just leave you two alone. I can tell when I'm not wanted… Good-bye." I said to both of them before I slide down the tree and walked away from the two who I used to call 'brother and sister', they're not my family anymore.

I didn't know where I was going, I wish Shinx was here but I hadn't seen him in almost a month and it's possible he had been captured by humans or ran away from home… kind of like what I'm doing now. Memma's no longer here, others only see me as the 'ugly' or 'cursed' Chimchar… it hurts, like angry Combee. I don't belong here, I need to find a real home.

I stopped when I looked around after I came to a clearing, this place was eerily quiet and empty, where is everyone? I have a bad feeling about this. I slowly made my way out in the clearing as I tried to see if I could find someone, but not a single soul was here except me. This is really creeping me out.

"Hello? IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" I shouted but only heard my own echo… yeah I should get out of here, this is just too creepy. I started heading back into the forest mountain but then a voice stopped me.

"I knew it, I knew you would come here eventually… cursed Chimchar." I gasped as I spun around to see I was suddenly surrounded by the Houndoom pack and they're all hostile to me… no wonder this place was so empty, they must've been waiting for me to rip my head off.

"W-what do you want?" I demanded trying to buy myself some time.

A Houndoom much bigger than the rest of them with a scare on across his left eye stepped forward towards me, I'm assuming he's the leader.

"We have seen and heard of you many times in the past two years and it's come to our attention that you are not just an 'ugly' or 'deformed' Chimchar, but some mutated Pokemon created by the wrath of Mew or Arceus, cursed to roam our world to bring misfortune among other Pokemon and we're here to make sure you won't have a chance to do that, in other words: kill you!"

I screamed when the other Houndoom and Houndour launched at me so suddenly and without thinking I rolled over on my side as fast as I could to get out of range, but some of them were smart enough to turn with me and a faster Houndour managed to Bite on my foot! I yelled in pain.

"You're not getting away that easy you ugly Chimchar!" the Houndour growled and I realized this is the same Houndour who made fun of me two years ago.

"Stop it! That hurts!" I shouted as I used Scratch on his snout and he whimpered in pain and let go instantly.

"GET HER!"

I jumped to my feet and tried to run away, but Houndour and Houndoom are fast so I tried to slow them down with my Smokescreen, it was working but if I don't get back into the forest soon I'll run out of energy and I'll be dead. Luckily I made it and hid among the trees while still going to make sure they don't find me.

Where am I supposed to go now? I don't have a destination anymore… that is until a Starly flew by me and stopped as if shocked to see me… yeah I get that a lot so I wasn't surprised, until it spoke to me.

"Wow I never realized Charmander could be in the Sinnoh Region too."

"Eh? Charmander?" I remembered a human calling me that but it was hard to understand him so I didn't really think about it.

"I've seen some of you in the Kanto Region when my Trainer took me there with him on vacation but this is the first I've seen your kind way out here." the Starly said.

"Kanto… Region?"

"That's right, don't you know? This world is divided with many different Region, this is Sinnoh."

"So… I'm not an ugly or cursed Chimchar?" I asked starting to feel the light of hope in my heart.

"Chimchar? Are you kidding me? You don't look anything like a Chimchar, but you're definitely a Charmander, a different color one but a Charmander nonetheless."

If that's the case… then I was never a Chimchar but a different specie altogether and I've never felt so happy hearing that! "But… how did I get way out here in the Sinnoh Region if my kind lives in Kanto?"

"Beats me, maybe your egg was carried here by a predator Flying Pokemon, but whatever the reason it doesn't concern me, I have to go now before Lucas worries about me." Starly said before flying off.

So… I was never a Chimchar, I was a Charmander and the reason why I've never seen another one before is because they naturally live in a different region. I'd like to go to that region because that's where my true Memma and siblings are, but how do I get there?

By boat… yes humans use that to get across the sea, but how would I get on board and which one goes to Kanto? I slowly made my way over to the place humans called 'the harbor' and tried my best to avoid them. It wasn't easy trying to hide because of my bright colors and the flame on my tail, but they seem far too busy to notice me.

They were lifting up crates and putting them on different giant boats, which I learned later are called yachts and ships. I wanted to make sure the one I get on is the one that goes to Kanto, but how could I tell? I can read human letters and I can't understand them very well.

"A Charmander?" someone said out of the blue that it shocked me.

I turned to see it was a Chatot… I hate those things they are always repeating everything I say to them!

"H-hey… uh, do you know which of these boats goes to Kanto?" I asked.

The Chatot flapped around, "Goes to Kanto. I believe it's the ship to your left, they said something about delivering new Poke Balls to some Professor."

I was surprised he answered me so casually, I mean yes he did copy my last sentence but he still answered, so I thanked him and went towards the ship.

"Thank you! Thank you! Just be sure not to fall into the water, I hear there are Gyarados in there." I heard him snicker before he flew away.

I managed to climb into a crate that was filled with these Poke Balls the humans use to capture us, but they're inactive thankfully so I wasn't sucked into one. I just stayed quiet until someone picked up the crate and put it down on the ship and to my relief nobody had a canine Pokemon to sniff out the crates or I'd be caught for sure.

I looked out the crate after about an hour or two as the ship started moving on the ocean. I was bored but didn't want to do anything reckless so I just settled for peeking out of the crate box and looking out to sea. I may be a Fire type but I still love the ocean's view, I've always been so jealous of Flying types because they get to fly over the land and see, I'll bet the view from up there is breathtaking.

Then I heard a couple of humans talking close to the crate I was hiding in and as I listened longer the better I could understand them.

_**"Professor Oak is %#(&$ for his grandson, do you think *)%*$^&*^ is ready for it yet?"**_

_**"Don't worry %#(&$# is very talented, he may #%*&)$# of Pallet Town."**_

Slowly the bits and pieces of their words were becoming clearer and clearer until I can understand them completely now. It was weird being able to understand them, but I guess wild Pokemon can't understand humans until they've been exposed to them long enough, that's my guess.

I don't know how long I've been waiting in this stuffy wooden box but I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes again it was dark and I decided to peek out again to see where we are. We were still out on the ocean, but instead of it being calm and serene this time it was full of Water Pokemon, mostly angry Gyarados, but they didn't pay us any mind. I guess the humans know how to avoid their territory because the scary Gyarados didn't attack them but watched them carefully.

Things were going rather well… that is until the clouds began to cover up the starry sky and thunder roared. It's going to rain and by the looks of it… it's going to be a storm… not good. Rain soon fell and I was thankful I was covered by the crate's lid, but it didn't keep the small water droplets out and I was starting to get a little wet. The flame on my tail stings if water touches it but I had to bear with it.

The humans began to panic as they were shouting to keep the crates tied so they wouldn't lose any cargo. I kept my head tucked low as they tied up the crate I was hiding in. The ship was rocking back and forth… I was getting sea-sick… the waves must be getting rough out there, but I can't see it because they tied the crate including the lid.

_**"Oh-no! We hit a Gyarados' nest!"**_

I knew we were doomed the moment I heard someone shout that. My breath stopped as I could literally _feel_ and _hear_ dozens of Hyper Beam being charged. It was at this moment I ignored all the screaming and panicking outside and thought to myself: _am I going to die? Everyone was right… I was just a cursed Chimchar._ And suddenly everything tore apart, there was a bright light, burning sensation and searing pain and all went black for me.

When I came to I suddenly found myself on shore of a beach. I looked back to see the ocean and I was still somehow alive, my body ached and full of cuts and bruises but I was alive! My tail flame was still burning despite it being wet, but I was numb so I couldn't feel the stinging sensation when the water touched it. I tried to get up but I was too weak.

The crate must've been durable because it helped protected me from the massive Hyper Beam attack, but where are all the humans? I notice all the Poke Balls around me were broken and torn or in pieces. I don't know if there were any human survivors but I can't stay here, if I do some wild Pokemon will gobble me up.

I tried crawling, it was easier than trying to stand, but I didn't get very far when my body quit and I just lay lifelessly on the sand. I was about to close my eyes preparing to just give up and die when someone approached me with genuine worry in their eyes.

I tried to see who it was but everything was so blurry for me and all I could see was orange and blue eyes before I closed my own and drifted off into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again I saw I was lying in a nest, but who's? I slowly sat up still aching but I felt immensely better as I tried to look at my surrounding and noticed I was high on top of a mountain! The view down below was nothing but trees and off in the horizon was more mountains and the ocean, it was beautiful.

"Hey… um… you finally awake?" a timid voice asked from behind and I turned to see… some kind of lizard or dinosaur like Pokemon with a flame on its tail. It looks a lot like me actually but orange instead of golden yellow.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"This is home." he answered and that's not the answer I was looking for.

"Alright… why did you take me here?"

"Memma took you here, she said she found you unconscious on the beach and brought you here. Saying that you were their long lost child or something, so that would make you my long lost sister." the Pokemon said happily.

Wait, what? I looked at him… he's my brother? I mean my biological brother? But… I was a deformed Chimchar, right? But then again… some Pokemon called me 'Charmander', but I assumed that was just something they made up for 'ugly Chimchar'.

"What… what exactly are you?" I asked wanting to know for sure what I am.

"You don't know? I'm a Charmander, same as you… although I've never seen a Charmander with colors like yours but yes, that's what I am." he answered.

Then a huge dragon of some kind suddenly flew down in front of us… two of them! I was really shocked and scared that they would be mad or something to see someone in their nest, but I quickly calm down as I remembered the Charmander telling me they're the ones who brought me here.

"So you're finally awake little Charmander? You had us worried." the female one said in a happy voice.

"But you're strong if you withstood almost drowning." the male one said in a proud voice.

"Are you… my Memmas?" I asked.

"Yes, we could tell who are our mons. Your egg was taken by human poachers, but we didn't know what came of you after that, we were worried we wouldn't see you again our child."

I looked around them as they welcomed me into their family and I felt truly happy for once in my life since I hatched; nobody called me ugly or deformed or even cursed anymore, because I knew now I was never a Chimchar but a Charmander.

Well I would like to say I lived happily ever after once I found my true family, but no, that is not the end of my story. It's been three years since I came home, I played with other Pokemon and they all enjoyed playing with me, I'll admit some of them thought I looked kind of funny with my different color, kind of like my old friend Shinx, but not to the point they called me 'ugly' or anything like that.

Anyway, it was a stormy night, Memma male Charizard had left to go find us some food but he hasn't returned yet. Memma female Charizard and Brother Charmander were getting worried and so was I.

"Poachers!" we heard Pidgeys crying out from outside our den.

Memma suddenly looked outside and growled, "They've captured Charizard."

Not again… humans coming to our home and catching our families one by one. At least this time nobody blamed me or tried to get rid of me. Brother Charmander and I hugged each other feeling scared and cold.

These humans are marching in line, there were so many of them! It's like open season out there. Catching other Pokemon with nets and other means, unlike Trainers they don't use Poke Balls, they just catch them with cages. A group of them were coming over to our nest.

"Run children, you must get away from here." Memma said to us.

"No! You'll get caught!" I shouted remembering all too well what happened to Memma Infernape three years ago.

"Memma? Sister?" Brother Charmander looked at us worriedly.

"It'll be okay, just run and don't look back." she said to us before she flew out into the heavy rain and shot out powerful Flamethrower at the humans.

"Come on Brother, let's go." I pulled my timid brother out of the den and hurried away down the mountain and into the forest.

"The rain hurts!" he cried in agony.

Running out in the rain is hazardous to Charmander, Chimchar aren't so bad since their butt flames are produced by some gas in their belly while the flame on our tail is our essentially our life, while it never goes out unless we ourselves die it could severely weaken us.

"Just keep going! We have to find shelter!" I urged him.

To our relief we came across a huge tree that was hollow and had a hole in it and we went in. We were safe from the rain but we lost both of our Memmas to the poachers.

Well the next morning that's when things turned ugly again. I woke up to Brother Charmander screaming and I noticed he wasn't here with me. Where did he go? I looked out of the tree and saw he was being chased by a human Trainer!

"Help me!" he cried.

_**"Come back here! I want to catch you!"**_

What was he doing out here? I guess he wanted to gather food or try to find our Memmas, but whatever the reason he's not being chased. I ran over to him.

"Brother Charmander!"

The human didn't see me and was about to toss his Poke Ball at my brother and I feared I would lose him, then something pink and blurry shot past him causing his attention to come to me. He blinked but he threw his Poke Ball at me regardless and I was still so weak from the rain last night that I didn't stand a chance as I was caught.

The Poke Ball wasn't so bad, inside it was a perfect replica of my home, but it was lonely here. The human soon called me out.

_**"So you're a Charmander… why are you a different color? You sick or got into some yellow dye? Whatever, I'm Damion and from now on you will obey my every command!"**_

I could already tell he's a troublesome person. For about a month he used me to catch more Pokemon and force me to battle, rarely letting me rest or heal at a Pokemon Center. He caught an Oddish not long ago but he soon deemed her worthless as he abandoned her near a Beedrill hive and that was the last straw.

I glared at Damion in defiance, after he abandoned that poor Oddish I decided he's not worthy to be my Trainer anymore.

_**"What's with that look? You're such a weakling like that Oddish! You know what? Why don't you just wait for me on this rock? I promise I'll come back for you when I'm done with my errands."**_ he said smirking and pointed at a random rock.

We were out in the middle of nowhere and I knew he was only trying to get rid of me, but I didn't care I wanted to get rid of him as well. So I pretended to fall for it and sat on the rock until he was out of sight. I was about to leave as well but I had no destination anymore, my home was gone, poachers captured my Memmas and I had no idea where Brother Charmander is… what am I suppose to do now?

I sighed as I looked up and saw a flock of Spearow flying and I heard them chatting. "Did you hear? That human called Ash Ketchum is the Child of Mew, he was able to defeat the Fearow Flock!"

"You mean that nasty bunch of rouge Spearow and Fearow? Yeah I heard of that too!"

"I also hear he and his friends are coming here, I wonder if he's really the Child of Mew?"

A human who's the Child of Mew? Is he a Trainer? Now I was curious. Hmm… they said he was coming here, so maybe… I wanted a home where someone will care for me but also make me stronger. I was nice living with my real family, but living in the wild would only lead to more humans trying to catch us or sell us, and I would never get any stronger than an average Pokemon if I stayed out here trying to survive alone. Maybe having a Trainer, a kind Trainer like the Child of Mew, wouldn't be so bad.

I made up my mind and decided to wait for the Child of Mew called Ash and went into a cave nearby as my shelter. I ate the berries that grew close to here and even cooked some of them with the flame on my tail, it's been almost a week since I waited and finally I heard them.

_**"We've been looking for Vermillion City for ten whole days!"**_ I heard a girl's voice shout.

Then I heard footsteps from behind me and I turned to see a young human boy with a curious look on his face… that must be… Ash, the Child of Mew.

Well, there you have it, that's my story, the rest is history. I may have lost my family, but I've never been happy to be a part of Ash's team. Yes Mew scares me and her horrendous Mew Games, but I rather go through a thousand of those then be alone out here in the wild. I still don't know where my brother is, but I'm confident I will see him again someday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Okay, so the story may seemed rushed as I just had Scorch narrate the details instead of actually showing them, but I just wanted to get it done so you guys would be pacified until my next update.<strong>_

_**Mew: That's not very nice.**_

_**Author: Sorry, I mean at least it'll give you guys something until I can move on and no more votes please, I get it, the majority of you don't want Mew to be discovered until the movie with Mewtwo, so I'll hold it off until then.**_

_**Mew: Sheesh, a lot of you really don't want me to be known. That's fine, it's fun trying to hide my identity from my child's friends.**_

_**Author: So anyway, that's the end of Scorch's backstory, but I still have to do Storm's later. You guys earn a little sneak peek after waiting so long though.**_

_**Mew: In the next chapter Ash, my child, and his friends will be following Abica into Silph Co. to see the Poke Balls they manufacture, but we discovered it was taken over by that nasty Team Rocket! Will they be able to free Silph Co. or fall victim to Team Rocket themselves?**_

_**Author: Yeah, I wanted to add Silph Co. into the story so they won't be leaving Saffron City yet. Anyway, a question for you people that someone suggested:**_

_**Do you want Abica to trade her Mudkip for one of Ash's Pokemon? Yes or no?**_

_**Mew: Honestly we didn't really plan on Ash using the Mudkip, but someone wanted us to let him have it, so we decided to let you guys decide.**_

_**Author: And another one: do you want Ash to catch a Unova Pokemon? Yes or no? Be specific when you vote.**_

_**Mew: Alright, that's it for now.**_

_**Author: If you want Mew to play with you along with me you can PM me, just make sure you're not followed. Alright, see ya!**_


	21. Part 21: Undercover

_**Author: It's almost Holloween! Can you believe it? Are you guys ready for any annoying tricker treaters ringing at your doorbell all night long while you're in the middle of something important?**_

_**Mew: Uh... sorry about that readers, DarkFoxKit never liked Holloween, she hates horror and scary stuff like the spiders and she also dislikes being disturb just to answer the door for tricker treaters.**_

_**Author: Call me a hermit, but I really don't like answering the door all night long just to give out candy to a bunch of costume wearing children. A few times is fine but after 9: 30 it's very annoying. Anyway, sorry about that little rant, it's almost been a full year since I first published this story on this fanfiction site.**_

_**Mew: The anniversery is close people! And that'll be my birthday~!**_

_**Author: Sorry it took me so long, I'll be saying that a lot unfortunately, but I just bought Pokemon White 2 and I can't stop playing it!**_

_**Mew: Ah yes, those new video games can really get you side-tracked.**_

_**Author: Oh yes they can, anyway, Mew do the disclaimer.**_

_**Mew: Right... DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or Pokemon at all, just the story, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_**The Child of Mew**_

_**Chapter 40: Undercover Rockets**_

"So you fought with Sabrina back in the Pokemon Center last night with five Pokemon and the sixth and final one was in the actual Gym?" Misty spoke with irritation dripped in her voice.

"Uh… yeah, pretty much." Ash grinned nervously.

"And Mudkip was actually_ there_ to helping you?" Abica stared at the boy and the lazy Mudkip's Poke Ball like he just performed an impossible miracle.

"Well he came in a bit later, but yes he was there." Ash nodded.

"Wow… just wow, I can't get Mudkip to do much of anything unless it was absolutely necessary." Abica groaned.

"It sounds like you had a busy night." Brock just chuckled.

"I'm just glad Sabrina is happy again with her mom and dad." Ash smiled remembering how truly happy Sabrina was, something he never thought he'd see since they first battled.

"Why are you always going on some dangerous adventure and leaving us behind!?" Misty snapped.

Storm cringed, _**"That girl's got a loud voice."**_

"I heard that!" Misty snapped at the Pikachu.

_**"Calm down, Ashie here is just a magnet for trouble."**_ Nya giggled still in her Meowth disguise.

The friends soon stop in front of a huge skyscraper that made the Gym they were in look like a dwarf.

"Well, here it is, the Silph Company that manufactures Poke Balls in Kanto." Abica stated excitedly.

"Wow! It's bigger than I imagined." Brock said impressed having a hard time looking up and seeing the roof.

"So this is the place that makes the Poke Balls." Misty had stars in her eyes.

"Let's go see them!" Ash had pure fascination in his eyes.

_**"Slow down Ash, I'm not comfortable going to a place that actually **_**makes**_** Poke Balls."**_ Storm cringed at the thought of being in a Poke Ball, which is the reason why he's following Ash rather than being cooped up in his own Poke Ball.

_**"Don't worry so much young Pikachu, Poke Balls are fixed , they can detect if you're a wild Pokemon or if you already belong to someone, if it's the latter they cannot capture you."**_ Nya explain being an expert on those Poke Balls since she's been observing humans for eons.

_**"Well, that's a relief."**_ Storm let out a breath.

"Well come on, are we going in or what?" Ash said impatiently, eager to see different kinds of Poke Balls and even the legendary Master Ball itself.

"Yeah, I want to see what they've got." Abica was just as eager as Ash.

"Alright, we're going." Brock chuckled as he and Misty hurried after them along with the Pikachu and Mew-Meowth.

Inside the building it was surprisingly empty, except for a single reception and she looked very nervous.

"Um… I apologize children but we are closed today, come back some other time." she said quickly.

"Eh? Closed? Why? Silph Co. should be open 24/7." Abica asked confused by this sudden development.

The woman shook her head as she ushered them out the door, "I don't have time for you kids, just get out and stay out."

They were kicked out, least to say they were pretty ticked.

_**"Alright, I'm sending this building to the other dimension."**_ Nya grumbled just before Ash stopped her.

"No Nya."

"This isn't fair! I've been looking forward to seeing the Poke Balls manufactory! My father is looking forward to the report too!" Abica shouted irritably.

"Something must be wrong if they closed it and that lady was in a hurry to get us out." Brock said suspiciously.

"If they were really closed why is that woman there in the first place? Why not just lock it down?" Misty wondered.

"Not all is what it seems, I have a feeling something bad happened." Ash said crossing his arms knowing all too well nothing ever goes right.

_**"So what do we do now?" **_Storm asked hesitantly already knowing something like a Mew Game is about to crop up.

Ash looked around the city and noticed Jessie, James and Meowth were walking up to them.

"So you twerps are here too?" Jessie spoke up.

"We haven't seen you three in a long while, finally gave up on stealing Storm?" Ash teased.

"We've decided to train our own Pokemon and steal others later, but recently we just received a mission to infiltrate Silph Co." James pointed out.

"Nincompoop! Don't blab the mission to the enemy!" Meowth snapped.

"So that must be it! The Silph Company is under attack by Team Rocket!" Brock quickly drew to the conclusion.

Abica glared, "We're going to stop them!"

"Whoa there twerps, if you really want to stop them you can't go in looking like yourselves, they'll only let you in if you wear the uniform." Jessie smirked.

"Eh? Why are you helping us?" Misty demanded.

"Let's just say we have a little score to settle with certain members in there." Meowth answered.

"Alright, do you have any uniforms our size then?" Abica asked.

"Time for a little shopping spree." Jessie gave a smirk to the kids, making them very nervous.

_**"I love shopping!"**_ Nya bounced.

_**"Could we really trust them?"**_ the Pikachu was more cautious and worried around the enemy.

"That's hard to say." Ash shook his head.

Misty and Abica decided to follow Jessie to the nearest store while the boys… and Nya, decided to wait for them.

"Girls going shopping, how… uh… nice." Brock cringed knowing just how girls love to shop all day.

"At least they didn't drag us with them." James smiled brightly.

Storm just sighed, _**"I have heard stories, awful stories, about how so many female humans would go crazy on this one particular day called Princess Day Festival or something like that, it was crazy."**_

Ash grew very pale at the mention of that horrid day, the one day his Memma would go sugar happy crazy and more than usual, it's the day Ash wished would never have existed, if he could meet Celebi or Dialga he'd get them to go back in time and destroy whatever or whoever made the Princess Day Festival.

"Don't even mention that cursed day for all males." Ash cringed.

"While we're waiting… hey cutie, what say you and me go out to a nice cat dinner one day?" Meowth said trying to be romantic with Nya again.

Nya sighed, _**"Don't you have another love in your life?"**_

Meowth flinched for a second as he remembered a certain female Meowth he had met a long time ago, and the reason why he learned how to walk and talk like a human, only for it all to be in vain.

"W-well I…"

Nya had read the talking Meowth's mind and realized the love of his life had rejected him, twice, and he joined Team Rocket to show he can be rich and famous like her rich human owner.

The Mew-Meowth sighed as she knew the female Meowth, Meowzie, was a very spoiled Pokemon and would never fall in love with someone from the streets, only another rich Pokemon could swoon her, the poor Meowth tried everything for her, even going as far against his nature to learn to walk and talk like a human, only to be rejected even harder than before calling him a 'freak of nature'. After that, the heartbroken Meowth here gave her up as a lost cause after a few years in Team Rocket and nothing's really changed, he knew he would be rejected all the same if he saw her again anyway and so he decided to go after her now.

Nya had to admit that was pretty admirable for Meowth to do all that for Meowzie, but it angered her deeply that the spoiled she-Meowth only made him feel like a freak amongst the world. Meowth had done something no other Pokemon ever dared to do: act like a human. Even the mimic Pokemon like Mime Jr. or Chatot would never go so far to mimic a human and just for that, Nya thought Meowth was brave and determined.

_**"Alright, I'll give you one date, I am curious as to how you're able to talk to humans when that should be impossible."**_ Nya finally said wanting to help make the Meowth feel better from his heartbroken lovelife from Meowzie.

At that, Meowth beamed, "Th-thank you, uh Nya, you won't regret it! I, Meowth, will make sure you get the best date of your life!"

Ash was amused by this but knew why his Memma did that. Much like how Sabrina was connected with her Kadabra, he was mentally linked with Mew, so she could easily send him pictures of detailed story of another person or Pokemon's mind.

_**"N-Nya!? Going on a date with Meowth!?"**_ Storm on the other paw couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing! The great and powerful Mew going on a date with a pitiful Meowth!?

"Hey let her do what she wants Storm, it's unwise to anger Nya." Ash chuckled as he patted the shocked Pikachu's head.

Surprisingly it didn't take long before Jessie and Misty and Abica came back with shopping bags, the three of them looking rather satisfied and proud.

"Well, we got the uniforms all nice and ready." Jessie smirked.

"And we made sure they can fit all of us too." Misty winked.

"Wow, that was fast, I was expecting you two to take a long time." Ash grinned.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we're slow when it comes to shopping." Abica winked at him.

Jessie took out the black Team Rocket uniforms, "Personally these are not our style, but they should be fine for twerps like you."

Ash, Brock and Misty put on their uniforms over their clothes, "I don't know, I think I look like a bad boy." Ash smirked.

"Ha! You wish! The ladies would fall for me!" Brock smiled.

"Maybe I look pretty hot." Misty grinned.

"But would the other members get suspicious of little kids running around their territory?" Abica asked seeing how odd it may seem.

"No, the Boss has been recruiting any and all Pokemon Trainers, even young upstarts like you. So long as you have those uniforms they won't suspect a thing." James explained.

_**"Wow, I guess this means I'll have to act mean like a Team Rocket's Pokemon, this should be fun."**_ Storm smirked mischievously as he hopped on Ash's shoulder.

_**"Just don't act too happy so it won't give us away."**_ Nya suggested as she hopped on her son's other shoulder.

"Now it's time to put your acting skills to the test." Jessie said seriously.

"Don't make us look bad, we're going to pretend you're new recruits we just brought in." Meowth said.

"You can count on us, I've always wanted to be an actress." Misty smiled eagerly.

"Dad always said I could go on as an actress one day." Abica nodded.

"Alright, let's go." James said opening the door to the Silph Company once again.

The woman who had kicked out Ash and his friends earlier quickly bowed to them in respect, "I have done what you asked and kept every visitors away."

"That's good, now we're going to go see how things are holding up." Jessie said calmly as she led the rest of them up the stairs.

Ash couldn't believe there were so many Team Rocket members here, many of them were full grown adults, but he had seen some young kids about his own age and that really disturbed him that the young ones would end up in Team Rocket.

Jessie turned back to them, "Alright listen up, it's time we split up. We don't know where our Boss is and if you wish to take him down look around and ask for information."

"But is that really okay to go our separate ways like that?" Abica asked feeling uneasy about being alone in a building full of Rocket members.

Meowth shook his furry head, "We'll be going in groups of two."

"I'm going with Brock." Misty said.

"Uh… yeah, I'll take Misty." Brock sighed.

"I'll be with Abica then." Ash pointed at the girl beside him.

"Great, we'll be fine out there." Abica nodded.

"Then it'll just be us two like always Jessie." James smirked.

"Guess so."

"Alright, let's do this and try not to get caught." Meowth said as they went their separate ways with their own partner.

* * *

><p>Ash and Abica decided to check around the area, seeing Rocket grunts everywhere with their Pokemon, trapping innocent employees, many of them were scared.<p>

"Hey you kids… are you part of the new recruits?" one Rocket grunt demanded with a Raticate beside him.

"Yes sir we are, we were told to patrol around here." Ash said confidently.

"But it looks like everything is in order." Abica spoke just as confidently.

"Hmm… A Meowth and a Pikachu, quite unusual for members to have, but you must've been Pokemon Trainers when you were recruited." the man said looking at Storm and Nya on Ash's shoulders.

"That's right, I stole them from some sap, now they do my bidding." Ash smirked, acting like a criminal.

_**"Wow, nice acting there."**_ Storm whispered impressed that his Trainer sounded like he really did steal them.

_**"Acting is one of my son's amazing skills, how do you think he's kept people in the dark about little old me?"**_ Nya snickered.

Ash jabbed Abica's waist lightly to get her to say something. Abica acted fast, "And I'm his partner."

"So you kids stole Pokemon from Trainers at this age? Nice, you've got potential, I'm glad you're part of Team Rocket." The grunt said with a smirk.

_Yeah, we're on your team alright._ Ash thought amused.

"Do you know where the Boss is? We have something to report to him." Ash said retaining his confident face.

"He's on the top floor speaking with the President, but he doesn't want to be disturb right now. Why don't you young recruits try to get some of those stubborn employees to talk? They won't tell us about the legendary Master Ball." he pointed at a woman and a man.

"The Master Ball?" Abica was in awe while Ash was in horror.

"Don't they tell you anything? Honestly, the Master Ball can catch any Pokemon without fail and we need it in order to get our hands on the legendary phantom Pokemon." The grunt said.

Ash, Storm and Nya exchanged really nervous looks to each other, luckily the grunt was in his own little world so he didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brock and Misty were walking into what appears to be a brawl with the Silph Co.'s employees and Rocket Grunts with their Pokemon. A scientist was using a Porygon, a different colored one; its colors were inverted from what an ordinary Porygon looked like. And the Rocket Grunt was using a Raticate.<p>

"Use Hyper Fang on that polygon!" the grunt shouted as his Raticate charged at the shiny Porygon.

"Porygon, stop it with Psychic." the scientist calmly ordered as if he had everything under control.

Brock and Misty watch in awe as the shiny Porygon's eyes glowed blue and the Raticate was suddenly lifted and thrown right back at its Trainer!

"Porygon and I wouldn't let you take over so easily." the scientist said calmly.

"J-just wait until the Boss finds you!" the cowardly grunt shouted before returning the unconscious Raticate and running away.

"Troublesome, I mean really. Alright Porygon, let's go find their leader." The scientist said to his partner.

Then he turned around and smirked, "You two can come out now."

"Y-you knew we were here?" Misty asked in shock.

"I heard you two coming down, are you kids really part of Team Rocket? You don't seem like it." he asked.

Brock shook his head, "No, we're not, but we are trying to find out what they're after here."

The scientist sighed, "It's the Master Ball, they want it so they can catch the legendary Pokemon Mew, although it's been debated whether or not that Pokemon actually exist since no human has seen it for more than three seconds, it's also known as the phantom or mirage Pokemon because of it. My name is Colier, this is my trusted partner Porygon, as you can see it's a different color Porygon."

_**"NICE TO MEET YOU."**_ the Porygon said in a robotic voice.

"Wow, you're strong, but why haven't you stopped Team Rocket as they were taking over the place?" Misty asked.

Colier sighed as he pushed up his glasses and said, "They came so suddenly, nobody had any time to think. I managed to escape from being captured, but I knew if my presences were known I would quickly be overwhelmed. Fighting with an army of ants would only tire you out until you finally run out of energy left to fight, the best way to get rid of them is to eliminate the queen. I'm going straight for their boss, but I can't find him."

"We'll help you too, that's the reason why we're undercover in the first place." Brock said quickly knowing the enemy of their enemy is their friend, plus they could use all the help they can get.

_**"THE SUCCESS RATE OF JOINING UP WITH THEM WILL INCREASE BY 30%. THEY HAVE THE RIGHT DISGUISE AFTER ALL, TEAM ROCKET WOULD SUSPECT NOTHING."**_ The Porygon said to his master though Misty and Brock were unsure if Colierr understood it.

"Hmm… it seems Porygon thinks it's best if we stuck together. You two could pretend to have captured me, this could work out." Colier smirked.

* * *

><p>With Jessie, James and Meowth, the three Team Rocket members made their way up the stairs.<p>

"There they are." Meowth pointed at two familiar and irritable faces.

"Cassidy and Butch, those two are going to pay for stealing our favored spotlight from the Boss." Jessie growled.

"But Jessie, to be honest I'm getting tired of Team Rocket. I don't like stealing other people's Pokemon, you seen how bad they're treated once we give them over to the Boss." James said having a soft spot for Pokemon and he couldn't imagine having his own Pokemon and his old friend Growlie he left back home being turned into their cruel boss.

"Don't be like that James! We've joined Team Rocket for a reason." Jessie hissed at her partner.

"Stop your whining, we need a plan. Those two always uses Boss's strongest Pokemon, so using our own right now would only hurt us." Meowth said.

"What we need is to find a way to make them look bad." Jessie smirked.

"And just how are we going to do that?" James asked.

Meowth smirked, "They're in second in command of this operation, so long as the Boss is too busy they have to look after things from here. With those twerps here undercover they'll slowly tear this plan apart and that's when we'll strike.

* * *

><p>Back with Ash and Abica, the two Trainers were talking with the two employees.<p>

"Why were you working on the Master Ball?" Ash asked wanting to know why and how people could create such a thing.

Abica was very fascinated as they explained, "Not that it's any of your business, but we wanted to create the ultimate Poke Ball able to capture _any_ Pokemon without fail."

"Why? I mean aren't there some Pokemon in the world that should never be caught?" Ash asked again thinking about his Memma this time.

"You're sounding awfully considerate for a Team Rocket trash." the man snapped irritably. Nya growled and the Pikachu hissed.

Abica shook her head and said, "Never mind us, but why did you all work so hard for something that could easily fall into the wrong hands?"

The woman answered this time, "It was our president's dream. What if we could create the ultimate Poke Ball that can capture any Pokemon without fail including Legendaries?"

"And it's those thoughts that put everyone in danger." Ash grumbled.

"What do you know you Team Rocket brat?" the man bitterly snapped again.

_**"Want to get zapped?"**_ Storm hissed with sparks showing his cheeks at the man who is insulting his Trainer and best friend.

"Please refrain from talking bitterly at us, we had nothing to do with your capture and my Pokemon don't appreciate your comments." Ash said calmly to the man.

The man, however, far too bitter at Team Rocket to listen, "It _is_ your bloody fault that we're in this mess! If your kind didn't exist we wouldn't have to worry about making the Master Ball! It's people like you why the world is such a cruel place!"

Ash had to hold back both Nya and Storm from attacking the man wildly, he could see the man held a grudge on Team Rocket, something must've happened between them.

"Calm down! We're not here to start a fight, we just want some answers." Abica hissed.

The woman quickly explained, "I'm really sorry about my friend, but see Team Rocket stole his first Pokemon when he was a kid and he's never forgiven them ever since."

"Don't tell these shameless people that!"

"We're really sorry about that." Abica said but then the man snapped.

"No you're not, you Rockets are never sorry! Heartless people don't care about others."

"We're done here, let's go Abica." Ash said as he pulled the girl away from the angry man.

"This is horrible Ash, Team Rocket must've stolen so many people's Pokemon." Abica growled just at the thought of it, she almost lost her Beautifly because of them.

"I know, but we have to stay focus. We'll do our best to bring down Team Rocket and release all the Pokemon they stole." Ash promised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 41: The Plan<strong>_

Colier has been typing furiously on his laptop while Brock had Flare-Fang the Growlithe out and Misty has Blossom the Oddish out beside her. Flare-Fang would warn if someone is coming and Blossom would knock them out with Sleep Powder or paralyze them with Stun Spore and lock them up somewhere.

Colier, with his shiny Porygon, has been trying to tap into the security system of the Silph Co. trying to access the security camera, which was the best way to find the other members of Team Rocket, what rooms they are in and what's the best route to get to their Boss and the president without causing too much commotion.

"I got it!" he finally announced.

Brock turned and said, "Alright, so what's our best solution?"

Colier studied the layouts that each camera showed, many Team Rocket members were guarding the elevator but they neglected the stairs, probably thought people are too lazy to just climb the stairs, and while there were many of them in the bigger rooms and the hallways it seems not many of them are in the smaller ones.

"This could work. Alright, we may run into a few Rocket grunts along the way, but these are the safest routes to go on, the stairs mostly. Get your Pokemon ready, we don't want to be caught off guard." Colier announced.

"Don't worry, we got our Pokemon ready." Misty winked at Blossom who smiled.

_**"Finally, I get to show off my battle skills."**_ the Oddish said eagerly.

"But remember we will only resort to battling if our cover is blown." Colier reminded them.

"As long as they think we're part of Team Rocket we don't have to worry too much, it just depends on the act." Brock said reassuringly.

"Just remember some members are smarter than others." Colier warned.

* * *

><p>Ash, Storm, Nya and Abica were now looking for a way to the top floor without seeming too suspicious. Abica decided to take out Mudkip, lazy as he may be, he is also a helpful tactician.<p>

The second Mudkip saw Ash and Abica in uniform and they were surrounded by many other people in that same uniform he knew they just got themselves involved in something big, again.

"_**Troublesome, why can't I just have a normal Trainer who just travels the road and once in a while call out his or her Pokemon instead of doing all this crazy stuff?" **_Mudkip grumbled as he followed Abica and Ash.

"_**You complain too much."**_ Storm snickered.

Abica looked around at all the Pokemon Team Rocket had with them, many of them were chained up instead of being in a Poke Ball, which indicates that Pokemon had a Trainer but was stolen from them.

"I don't like this Ash, I wish we could help those poor Pokemon get back home." Abica said sadly looking at a really depressed Jigglypuff all tired up.

"Yeah, me too." Ash couldn't imagine any of his Pokemon especially his Memma, captured and forced to submit to the likes of Team Rocket.

* * *

><p>Misty and Brock were escorting Colier and his Porygon, so far Team Rocket doesn't suspect a thing, making it easy so far, but for how long? Some of them were starting to wonder where they're taking him.<p>

"Where are you taking this prisoner? All prisoners must be kept in tight security." one Rocket grunt asked.

Brock quickly spoke, "Uh- our boss is demanding us to take this particular one to him because of his unusual colored Porygon."

"I see, that is a rare Pokemon indeed, even a regular Porygon is hard to come by. Very well, but you'd be wise to wait until the Boss is finished with his business with the president of this sorry excuse for a company." The grunt warned.

"We'll keep that in mind." Misty said sweetly as they continued their way up, using the stairs to avoid any more Rocket grunts, no need to have to keep rousing suspicions.

* * *

><p>While these two groups were busy, Jessie, James and Meowth were pretty busy with their own plans.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work Meowth?" Jessie asked unsure of this and the funny thing is that Meowth is the planner of the group.

"It's a long shot but it's a good way to get Cassidy and Butch from getting too suspicious." Meowth said.

"Alright, do it Jessie." James nodded as Jessie released her Slowpoke.

"Alright Royalpoke, it's time for a little Confusion." Jessie winked and Royalpoke grinned, liking this idea already.

_**"Who's my first victim?"**_ she grinned sinisterly.

"Use your Confusion on that Poke Ball and release whatever is inside, that'll stir up some trouble." Jessie whispered pointing at a Poke Ball on the table near Cassidy and Butch, who remained blissfully unaware of the danger they're about to be in.

Royalpoke's eyes glowed pink as she picked up the Poke Ball telepathically and toss it to the floor, activating it and causing it to open and release the Pokemon within.

"What was that?" Cassidy and Butch turned and were shocked and surprised to see a Kangashkan out and looking angry.

_**"WHERE IS MY FAMILY!?" **_the Kangashkan shouted angrily, it's missing the baby in its pouch and it once belonged to a kind family who took care of it when it was orphaned a long time ago until she became a mother of her baby, but then Team Rocket forced her into her Poke Ball without her baby and now that she's released she finds herself in an unknown territory with these two monsters.

"Who let that Kangaskhan out!?" Cassidy cursed as she fumbled looking for the Poke Ball.

"That's right, cause as much chaos as you can." Meowth smirked, all going according to plan.

_**"WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ME!? WHERE IS MY BABY!? WHERE IS MY HOME!? MY FAMILY!?" **_the angry parent Pokemon screamed out and went into a raging fit, breaking everything in sight.

"We've got to calm it down!" Butch quickly tossed out his Poke Ball releasing a Machamp.

"Quick subdue it with Low Kick!" Butch ordered quickly.

The four-armed muscle Pokemon was fast as it kicked the raging Kangaskhan's leg, causing it to trip and fall and that really_ hurt_.

Kangaskhan's rage soon found its pinpoint instead of just going out in a full blown rampage she decided to tear these people apart, they're with Team Rocket and that's a good enough excuse in her eyes to rip them to shreds.

_**"I will find my family even if I must tear this entire place apart!" **_Kangaskhan powered up a Hyper Beam.

"Get down!" Meowth quickly said to his teammates and they didn't hesitate as the angry parent blasted its Hyper Beam and caused a huge explosion!

"What was that!? All members to the fourth floor quickly!" all the Rockets were running to the source of that explosion.

"What do you think that was?" Abica wondered having heard the explosion too.

_**"An angry mother who was taken from her home and her mon."**_ Nya explained grimly despite Abica not being able to understand her. Nya, being somewhat a mother herself, understood exactly how that poor Kangaskhan felt, mothers tend to go overboard when it comes to their child, she should know, a long time ago she almost destroyed this world looking for her son and she would've succeeded too if it weren't for those kids…

Nya shook her head, now wasn't time to get hung up on the past.

_**"Should we go check it out?"**_ Storm asked nervously on Ash's shoulder.

"No, this is the perfect opportunity to get to their boss without any interruptions, let's go!" Ash said quickly.

_**"Troublesome, just don't let that angry parent catch you."**_ Mudkip warned as they hurried up the stairs, much to the lazy Mudkip's displeasure.

Brock, Misty, Colier and their Pokemon also thought the same thing as they were hurrying up the stairs as well, the group actually met up while going up.

"Ash! Abica!" Misty called.

"I take it these are you friends?" Colier said as they hurried after them.

"Hey guys… I see you found a new ally and he's got… a really rare Porygon." Ash smirked as he took out Dexter to analyze it real quick.

Dexter scanned the Porygon and showed the picture of a normal colored Porygon. **"Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon. It is known to be a man-made Pokemon and can freely move around in cyberspace."**

The Porygon suddenly came up to the Pokedex and looked at it curiously as it scanning it.

"Huh? What's it doing?" Ash asked curiously.

Porygon then suddenly looked happy, _**"Bzzzt! SCANNERS INDICATE PORYGON!"**_

Everyone was confused, until Colier flicked his glasses and said, "Interesting, Porygon seems to think the Pokedex is a fellow Porygon."

**"Impossible, I have never been a Pokemon, I have always been a Pokedex since the day I was made."** Dexter said from Ash's hand.

"And it has its own personality, very interesting indeed." Colier, being a scientist, couldn't help but find this fascinating.

Porygon didn't listen to Dexter and instead seem to be trying to get him to move or play with it, however Porygons play with each other.

_**"PORYGON COME OUT AND PLAY."**_ It kept saying as it floated around Ash and Dexter.

**"Stop that! I may have been man-made like you, but I'm not a Pokemon, I just scan and tell the details of them!"** Dexter snapped irritably which is quite unusual for a machine.

"There you twerps are! Hurry up before the Boss leaves." A voice suddenly shouted that shocked them.

It was Meowth, but his partners Jessie and James weren't with him.

"Meowth?"

"Listen, Jessie and James are busting their hides out there to give you twerps the proper distraction, this isn't the time to get side-track, hurry and get to the Boss." Meowth quickly said.

Nya couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, that was very brave, Meowth."

Meowth blushed and said, "I'll keep an eye out for them, just hurry."

Will Ash and his friends find their Boss and overthrow him? Why are Jessie, James and Meowth helping them thwart their leader's plans? Why does Colier's Porygon think Ash's Pokedex is a Porygon too? Find out next time!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Be sure to check out the cooperative story I'm making with FanFictionLover13: A Fox's Dark Blood.<strong>_

_**Mew: Oh please, not that story again.**_

_**Author: With you kidnapping everyone I had to make up some excuse why you're so playful and crazy.**_

_**Mew: Well excuuuse me.**_

_**Author: Besides, a few reviewers kept complaining I focus too much on you and that I didn't make it very different from the canon at all, unfortunately for them they never got farther than Part 4 before they deemed it unoriginal and left the fanfiction entirely.**_

_**Mew: WHAT!? WHERE ARE THESE STUCK UP SNOBS!?**_

_**Author: I don't know, but those are the people I'd wish you would kidnap just to teach them a lesson.**_

_**Mew: Grrr! Oh I will, trust me, you can run but you can't hide you snobby people who doesn't know a good story even when it kicks them in the painful rear.**_

_**Author: Oh boy, now she's mad... readers, you better leave a thoughtful review and run, far away.**_

_**Mew: I WILL FIND YOUUUUU!**_

_**Author: No! Mew! Don't touch that dial! You'll shut us off-!**_

_***Static, but you can still hear the author and Mew struggling around. Yeah... leave a review and get out before Mew decides to take her anger out on you***_


	22. Part 22:The Boss

_**Author: I really should have said this sooner, but the reason why I'm taking a month to update each chapter is because I'm doing my stories in a cycle: Child of Mew, Luigi's Tale, Gohan's Time Warp Chaos, Luigi's Tale then back to Child of Mew and doing these stories take time and patience, so please don't beg me to update ASAP it's already a pain having to constantly type up new plots, everyone's reaction, dialogs (without making too many mistakes) and the accursed battle scenes.**_

_**Mew: This battle scene took up the entire chapter, so please forgive her if everything is a bit scattered and hard to follow.**_

_**Author: Trust me, battle scenes are NOT my forte, it took me forever to type everything down and I kept procrastinating. I may have forgotten who was with, what Pokemon were out and what they were doing, so like Mew said it may be a bit scattered.**_

_**Mew: For all those big critics out there who can't stand a single mistake; don't review if you have nothing good to say or I'll hunt you down.**_

_**Author: Okay, enough explaination, let's get on with it.**_

_**Mew: She doesn't own anyone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 42: Giovanni's Ambition**

Ash, Storm, Nya, Abica, Misty, Brock and Colier were heading to the top floor as quickly as they can.

"We should be close." Colier said as he took the lead since he knew the Silph Co's layouts the best.

"We're still in our Rocket disguises, maybe we can try and talk to him before we try to attack." Ash suggested.

Abica picked up Mudkip and was very nervous, "I don't know… I heard the leader of Team Rocket is a very intelligent man, what if he suspects something?"

"Not to worry, he's only one man, even if his Pokemon are strong we could still overwhelm him." Misty said feeling confident.

"I don't think it would be so easy Misty." Brock said feeling unsure.

Colier sighed and said, "Brock is right, I have seen this man, he's called Giovanni and his Pokemon are extremely powerful, very few people, mostly the Elite Four, were the only ones who had ever defeated him."

"That's not very reassuring." Abica grumbled.

_**"How troublesome, always running headfirst into trouble. First that battle with the over-powered Charizard and Dragonite and now we've got to deal with the leader who trained them."**_ Mudkip sighed to himself.

_**"Like Ash said we should try to convince him to leave, maybe we don't have to fight him and get our tails whooped."**_ Storm said nervously.

"Somehow I don't think 'convincing' him would do us any good, but it's worth a shot." Brock nodded.

"Alright, let's do this." and they walked into the room.

There they saw a chubby man and a young woman sitting on a couch looking absolutely terrified. There stood the tall, dark and evil man himself, smirking as he turned around.

"Well now, I had no idea children are part of Team Rocket. Are you new recruits… or are you intruders in disguise?" Giovanni smirked at them knowingly.

Nya felt very alarmed, knowing this man had a very powerful aura around him, she knew even her child doesn't stand a chance if a battle were to break loose. She was nervous and kept a very watchful eye on him, wary of what he'll say and do next that could put Ash and his friends in danger.

"We're new recruits and we came up here because some of the older members wanted us to bring… this scientist, he was one of the employees who got away." Brock said trying to keep his cool and pushed Colier forward as if to prove his point.

"He's got a rare shiny Porygon, we figured you might want it." Abica said.

"A shiny Porygon you say? That truly is a rare find, even a normal Porygon is not easy to come by. Very interesting indeed, now what was all that ruckus downstairs?"

"Just some wild Pokemon that accidently got loose, the other members are handling it now, nothing to worry about." Misty quickly said.

Ash then decided to be a bit bold and said, "Boss, uh, sir, we need to get out of here soon. The authorities are getting suspicious."

"I'm not living until I get what I came for; the legendary Master Ball, able to catch any Pokemon without fail, including legendary Pokemon." Giovanni smirked.

They knew if the leader of Team Rocket got his filthy hands on the Master Ball the entire world will fall, they had to think of something fast.

"The Master Ball isn't finished yet, I told you!" the chubby guy, the President, snapped at him.

"And I told you that I am not leaving until it's done. I have all the time in the world after all." Giovanni smirked before turning his attention back to the kids and Colier.

"Boss, please, the authorities will catch us if we don't get out of here right now." Ash said half begging the man would listen and just leave, knowing if they fought they wouldn't stand a chance.

"The authorities pose minimal threat to me and besides, if they really were coming then the alarms would be going off. I get the feeling you four aren't really Team Rocket members, you're too nice and some of your Pokemon are outside their Poke Balls and they look friendly. I know a phony member when I see one." Giovanni said as he took out a Poke Ball.

At this, everyone reacted knowing they have to defend themselves now, they quickly got out their own Poke Balls just as Giovanni released his first Pokemon: a Persian. This Persian looked especially fierce and strong, once could just feel that powerful energy radiating off the Classy Pokemon. Storm clutched Ash's shoulder with a cringe, the little mouse Pokemon knew this was way out of their league, the closest Pokemon they ever faced off that was similar to this Persian's strong aura were the Charizard and Dragonite they fought back with Cassidy and Butch.

Brock released his Onix and Growlithe, Misty released her Oddish and Scyther, Colier, along with his Porygon, released a Magneton, Abica, along with Mudkip, released her Tochic and Ash, along with Storm, released Scorch. All the Pokemon were poised for battle, but despite their overwhelming numbers the Pokemon felt uneasy when they saw the Persian they're about to fight.

"Blossom use Stun Spore on the Persian to slow it down!" Misty immediately ordered.

Blossom released the yellow spores all over the cat Pokemon, but it seem to have no effect.

"You need to learn more about Pokemon young lady, Persian has the Limber ability, it cannot be paralyzed." Giovanni smirked.

"Then use Sleep Powder!" Misty quickly ordered.

"I think not, Persian, use Slash on that weed." Giovanni calmly ordered.

In the blink of an eye, Persian zip past the Oddish and before anyone could blink Blossom fell to the floor with claw marks over her face and in pain.

_**"Mean Persian must pay for hurting plant friend!"**_ Blade screeched angrily not caring how outmatched he is and he charged in for a Slash attack of his own, but the Persian was faster and easily dodged the young eager Scyther.

"Scorch blind that Persian with Smokescreen!" Ash quickly ordered hoping to try and slow it down by blinding it.

The golden Charmander wasted no time blowing out smoke from her mouth, the Persian was covered in thick smoke.

"Flare-Fang, use Bite on that Persian!" Brock ordered the Growlithe, she roared and jumped towards the Persian and bit its back, the Persian didn't seem to too trouble though despite the teeth sinking into its thick fur.

Flare-Fang, noticing this, quickly let go and hurried back to her Trainer. _**"That Persian has been trained too well, I bit down my hardest and it didn't even flinch, I don't like this."**_

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Brock grimaced agreeing with her.

"We can't give up yet. Torchic use Ember!" Abica quickly ordered.

_**"Oh yeah! Finally some action! Take this you overgrown Furball!"**_ Torchic shot out little fire balls at Persian, but like with Flare-Fang's Bite, it hardly flinched.

_**"This is bad, we can hardly even damage it."**_ Mudkip knew this was a grim situation and it's going to take a lot more than what they have to defeat this one Persian and Giovanni still has five other Pokemon probably just as if not more powerful.

"This is getting a little boring, so Persian, how about you demonstrate a Thunderbolt for us?" Giovanni calmly said.

Persian grinned just as evilly as its Trainer and everyone backed away now knowing just who the Persian is going to zap.

In a blink of an eye the Classy Cat unleashed a Thunderbolt that made Storm's look like a little Thundershock in comparison and zapped Storm, Scorch, Flare-Fang and Blossom while the others managed to get away in time.

Storm was paralyzed, Blossom was shaken up, Scorch and Flare-Fang were taken out, Ash and Brock had to return them, they didn't last very long, the only reason the Pikachu and the Oddish were still conscious was because they were resistant to it, even then it hurt and paralyzed them.

"He's too strong, I don't think we can fight him!" Misty growled.

"This is no good, Porygon, use Conversion 2 and Magneton use Metal Sound!" Colier quickly ordered his Pokemon.

Porygon's body shined and changed to a muddy complex, making it a Ground type, most likely to resist Electric types while Magneton let out a loud sound that sounded like metal scratching each other at the Persian.

"Iron-Stone use Rock Throw!" Brock quickly ordered his Onix.

Iron-Stone roared as he tried to smash its rocky body at the fast Persian. The Persian easily evaded.

"Signal Beam!" Colier ordered his Porgyon and in turn the shiny man-made Pokemon shot out a rainbowish beam at the Persian and it landed a hit and did more damage because Magenton had heavily lowered its Special Defense.

"Power Gem." Giovanni ordered remaining calm.

The Persian's forehead gem glowed silver as glowing silver rocks begun to appear around it.

"Quick Blade use Wing Attack!" Misty wanted to get her Scyther to interrupt the attack knowing just how weak Blade is to Rock attacks.

_**"I won't fall so easily!"**_ Blade's wings grew sharper and glowed as he zoomed right at the Persian.

_**"This is beyond troublesome, we can't fight this guy he's way too powerful for any of us."**_ Mudkip grumbled as he watched the Scyther trying to hit the speedy Persian.

_**"Stop being so negative Mudkip! We can't give up now!"**_ Torchic quickly shouted at the lazy Mudkip.

_**"I'm not saying we should give up, I'm saying we should run away as fast and far as we possibly could."**_ Mudkip glared back at the fiery chicken.

At the same time they heard the young Scyther screaming in pain as he was unable to stop the Persian from firing the Power Gem at him and he was knocked out instantly, Misty grimacing as she returned him, Blossom quickly stood in from of her.

"Blossom? I thought you were paralyzed." Misty said in shock when she noticed the little Oddish was fine.

_**"I used Aromatheorpy on myself, it's quite handy."**_ Blossom smiled at her before glaring at the Persian, _**"We need a plan, this thing is too strong and I'm sure he's packing five more just as if not stronger under his belt."**_

"I know, but we've got our hands full, he's knocking out our Pokemon rapidly." Misty grimed.

"Come now children, at least try and make this a little challenging." Giovanni gave a taunting yawn.

Ash let out Konoha after trading in Flutter for the Bulbasaur, he may need the Grass/Poison type, they're going to need strategy not brute force.

Konoha let out a gasp when he noticed Giovanni, _**"That man… he's the one who kidnapped Ash seven years ago… I never forgot his face."**_ the Bulbasaur hissed.

"That… was him?" Ash looked at Giovanni and recalled a shiver when he first saw him.

_**"Don't worry Ash! I will protect you this time!"**_ Konoha said valiantly.

_**"This guy is no joke, even I may struggle with him. If it gets too dangerous, I may have to take matters into my own paws."**_ Nya said seriously to herself.

_**"I… can't… move…"**_ Storm cringed trying to stand up still paralyzed from that Thunderbolt.

Ash quickly bend down and pulled out a Paralyze Heal and sprayed it on the Pikachu, "That should cure the paralysis, but we're going to need more than that to stop this guy."

"Blossom use Sleep Powder!" Misty ordered.

The Oddish wasted no time to deliver its blue powder of sleep over the Persian. The Classy Cat this time didn't notice it until it was covered and fell asleep.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Colier quickly ordered and everyone did attack, wasting no time to try and get rid of the Persian before it wakes up.

Giovanni let out a smirk as he recalled the Persian after it was knocked out finally, "Well I must admit you are all better than you appear, however, will that save you from my true power?" he took out a Poke Ball and released a huge Nidoking and it roared.

_**"Nobody will ever get in my Master's way!" **_Nidoking roared.

_**"That Nidoking… that's the same Nidorino who knocked me out, I'll never forget what it said to me that day; 'Weak little Bulbasaur, can't even take a hit.' So… it evolved and gotten stronger."**_ Konoha growled not even fazed by the Nidoking's powerful aura.

"Konoha, we're going to need every ounce of advantage we can get, use Leech Seed." Ash quickly ordered.

Konoha quickly let out a little seed from his bulb ready to aim it at the Nidoking.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake." Giovanni said and just like that, Nidoking stomped the ground harshly.

"Porygon, Magnet Rise!" Colier quickly commanded and the Porygon floated higher in the air to avoid the Earthquake, everyone else wasn't so lucky, they all fainted except Konoha, barely hanging on still with the seed in its bulb. Mudkip barely hung on too, everyone else was returned… Storm just laid there in Ash's arms.

_**"I knew this was bad. The Persian was bad enough, but now we got to deal with an overpowered Nidoking too?"**_ Mudkip grumbled trying to stand up after that Earthquake, thanking, or rather, cursing the high tolerance he had for pain (hey, he's been with Torchic and Treeko for almost all his life).

"Just face it, all of you are like Magikarp floundering on dry land against me. Now if you'd just leave and let the important adults talk we can forget this whole mess ever happened." Giovanni said simply knowing whether they choose to fight or not he would be the winner either way.

"Don't get too comfortable Giovanni." Colier warned.

Ash has been keeping Nya from doing anything out of the ordinary for a Meowth, not wanting Giovanni to discover a freaking Mew is right under his nose. Mew of course object to this, but she knew the dangers if she exposed herself to this man. He once succeeded in taking away her child and he's bound to do it again and this time take her as well.

_**"Don't worry Ash, I'll protect you no matter what!"**_ Konoha stood bravely in front of his Trainer.

Ash noticed Konoha still had the seed in his bulb and that gave him an idea, "Konoha, get ready to jump!"

_**"Jump? What for?"**_

"Just trust me!"

Knowing the Child of Mew must have something planned the Bulbasaur just nodded and waited for his command.

Misty and Brock were about to toss out more of their Pokemon but then Colier stopped them, "Wait, if we throw out all out Pokemon we'll be bunched up and easy targets for the Nidoking and its deadly Earthquake, for now we need strategy, not numbers."

"Blossom, stick with Konoha, your Aromatheropy will come in handy in case someone gets really hurt." Misty quickly said to her only conscious Pokemon outside of the Poke Ball and the Oddish nodded before making its way towards the battle ready Bulbasaur.

_**"I'm ready to help!"**_ Blossom said before she began to blush a little. Ash couldn't help but notice the blush… the same one Storm always had when he was near Remi… and Flutter with Kunzite… hmm…

Ash shook his head, knowing this wasn't the time. _**"Thanks Blossom."**_ Konoha smiled at the blushing Oddish beside him.

"This is a waste of time with two pathetic Grass/Poison types. Nidoking, finish them off with Horn Drill." Giovanni ordered.

Nidoking launched at them with his horn spinning. Everyone gasped knowing that deadly Horn Drill is so strong it can knock out any Pokemon if it hits, even legendaries don't stand a chance, the only thing that can survive such a move are Pokemon with the Sturdy ability, unfortunately nobody has that.

"Hurry, jump and take Blossom!" Konoha wasted no time grabbed his old friend with his Vine Whip and jumping into the air to dodge the incoming Horn Drill and then he released the Leech Seed he's been holding and landed on Nidoking's back. The seed then grew out vines that ensnared the Nidoking and began to slowly sap away its energy.

"Leech Seed huh? Very clever, you have potential young man, perhaps you could join us?" Giovanni was mildly impressed by Ash's quick thinking.

"You invaded this building to get the legendary Master Ball to capture Legendary Pokemon and rule the world, you're just another crazed up Fruit Loop bad guy I don't want anything to do with." Ash snapped.

"That's too bad, though I did expect your answer. And I know you are hiding something, something very valuable from me, what is it?" Giovanni is really too smart for Ash's own good.

_**"Hey you Nidoking, remember me?"**_ Konoha hissed at the Nidoking.

Nidoking just snorted, _**"I don't bother to remember weaklings, they're not worth my time."**_

The Bulbasaur growled angrily while Blossom ran beside him, _**"Don't listen to him Konoha, you're not weak, you've always been strong and there for me and Ash."**_

Konoha smiled at the Oddish, _**"Don't worry, we can get through this."**_

"Ash! Konoha and Blossom aren't strong enough to take on such a high level Pokemon, even with Leech Seed, we need someone stronger and trickier like Spooks." Misty quickly suggested.

"That's a good idea, he did get us out when we were facing Cassidy and Butch that day." Ash said taking out the Gastly's Dusk Ball and releasing the other dimension Gastly.

"Oh wow, looks like you got into another battle you can't win." Spooks sighed seeing that this seems to be a regular thing with his Trainer.

Giovanni was shocked, for the first time since they met him, when he heard the Gastly talking in human language. "Interesting, I have never heard a Pokemon speak in human before with the exception of Jessie and James' Meowth."

Konoha walked up to Spooks, _**"You should know even someone like you may have a hard time with this. It took nearly all of us to put down his Persian and his Nidoking is even harder."**_

"I am well aware of that, but do not worry, I don't count on my strength to win my battles after all. I await your command Ash." Spooks said with a sinister smile at the his potential victim.

"Use Confuse Ray." Ash ordered.

Spooks flashed brightly in front of the Nidoking and before the Poison/Ground type could react everything started getting blurry and everything around him changed drastically, he couldn't tell who's who or what's what anymore.

"Now he's thrashing wildly, how lovely." Giovanni grumbled impatiently, clearly he had been hoping to get rid of these intruders and get back to important business.

"You won't be getting rid of us that easily, Mudkip use Mud-Slap!" Abica immediately ordered.

Mudkip quickly sprayed the ground to make some mud and kicked them at the confused Nidoking's eyes.

"Porygon, use Psychic." Colier ordered the shiny Porygon calmly.

Porygon's eyes glowed pink as it lifted the Nidoking and force it to hit the wall.

Then Porygon went over to Ash and sniffed around his pocket, _**"COME AND PLAY WITH ME PORYGON." **_It kept saying to the Pokedex.

**"H-hey! Leave me alone!"** Dexter protested.

Porygon had Dexter on his back and began flying around. Ash and the others blinked at this strange behavior.

"What's up with that Porygon?" Abica asked.

"Porygon?" Colier questioned.

Nidoking growled as he stood up glaring angrily at the Porygon.

"Use Iron Tail." Giovanni ordered starting to lose his cool and his patience from these meddlers.

Nidoking's tail turned to steel as he jumped at the Porygon. Dexter saw it coming and suddenly began to beep just before the tail hit both of them.

"Porygon!" Colier yelled.

"Dexter!" Ash yelled at the same time.

Dexter was broken, his screen was cracked, electricity sparked out of him and he was bent in a lot of places and his cover has been completely torn off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Cyber Dexter<strong>

**"Why am I so useless? If only… if only I was a Pokemon… I could actually help Ash in his quest, but all I am is some useless manmade scanning device. Always scanning Pokemon and what they are and their abilities… for once I would like to be one of them."** Dexter moaned with his robotic voice sounding weak.

Ash hurried over and picked up the damaged machine, "Dexter… I didn't realize you really wanted to be a Pokemon."

Colier's Porygon suddenly flew over them and, although injured from Nidoking's Iron Tail, was still excited and began nudging at the broken Pokedex.

_**"COME ON OUT OF THE MACHINE."**_

The shiny Porygon suddenly shrunk and went into the Pokedex, this shocked Ash, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Within the Pokedex, the Porygon was riding through the cyber space of the small handheld, the entire place was disorientated and messed up, a lot of electricity everywhere, indicating the Pokedex was indeed broken now. The shiny Porygon stopped when it saw a smaller Porygon trapped in some wires unmoving.

_**"PORYGON TRAPPED? I WILL HELP YOU."**_

Shiny Porygon quickly used its Signal Beam to cut the wires and set the smaller Porygon free. The smaller Porygon opened its eyes and looked at the shiny Porygon in a daze, **"What's going on?"**

Shiny Porygon lifted the smaller Porygon onto its back and rode out of the broken shell of the Pokedex and returned to normal size. The smaller Porygon was injured and still smaller than the shiny Porygon, perhaps indicating it's very young or even a newborn.

"A Porygon? You were inside Dexter the whole time?" Ash asked when he noticed the smaller Porygon.

The smaller Porygon gave Ash a confused look before saying in his usual robotic tone, **"What are you talking about Ash? I am Dexter! Why'd you call me a Porygon?"**

Ash nearly jumped back when he heard this, "Wait… Dexter… is a Porygon? How… when… is that even possible?"

Colier laughed as he approached them, "It appears the Pokedex created a Porygon within itself somehow and the Porygon thought it was the Pokedex itself."

"How does a Pokedex create a Porygon?" Ash asked confused but suddenly Konoha and Blossom screamed in pain as they were just hit by an Iron Tail from the Nidoking.

"We'll have to discuss this later, right now we've got a rampaging Nidoking and the leader of Team Rocket to deal with." Colier said seriously.

The smaller Porygon, Dexter, slowly floated up and his polygonal body began to glow and suddenly his injuries disappeared, "Wow Dexter, you just used Recover." Ash smiled.

**"So it's true… I really am a Pokemon…"** Dexter looked back at the Pokedex he thought he was and was sadden when he saw it all torn up like that.

"What moves do you know?" Ash asked now that he can't use the Pokedex to scan for moves anymore.

**"I know Recover, Psybeam, Tri Attack, Conversion and Magnet Rise."** Dexter said as if scanning himself.

"Spooks! I need you to slow down that Nidoking, use Hypnosis!" Ash ordered the awaiting Gastly.

Giovanni rolled his eyes at this, his own Pokemon are losing to these inexperienced_ children_! Perhaps he should unleash his other fierce some Pokemon just to get them to leave him alone so he can attend to more important business.

"Alright, that's enough! Rydon, get rid of these pesky children!" he released the Rydon from his Poke Ball and it roared just as Nidoking fell asleep.

_**"Don't fall asleep! You're a disgrace!"**_ Rydon shouted at the snoozing Nidoking.

"Dream Eater!" Ash ordered Spooks and the Gastly's purple ghastly aura surrounded the sleeping Nidoking.

"Alright Dexter, we're going to need to work together on the Rydon." Ash called.

_**"Don't forget about me, it's troublesome, but you guys may need some help." **_Mudkip said walking up to them.

Brock and Misty hurried over to them and Abica smiled, "Don't worry, we've got your back."

Nya, who had been watching silently the whole time, smiled proudly as she watched the people working together with their Pokemon to bring down a huge threat. The poor Pikachu was still unconscious, too bad; he would've loved to join in.

"Mudkip, jump on Dexter's back." Abica quickly said and the usually lazy Mudkip complied right away and jumped on the Porygon's back.

"Horn Drill!" Giovanni yelled and the Rydon's horn began spinning and he charged at them.

"Psybeam!" Ash ordered Dexter.

"Follow it up with Water Gun!" Abica ordered Mudkip.

Dexter shot out a rainbowish ray from his eyes and Mudkip joined it with Water Gun, the Psybeam transformed the Water Gun and split it into little water bullets right into the Rydon!

Giovanni growled and was about to take them out with a Fissure but then suddenly he heard the cops coming from the stairs.

"Hands up Giovanni, we've already gotten half of your Team Rocket members!" Officer Jenny demanded as she rode on her Arcanine.

Giovanni knew he had to retreat now or his plans would've been for nothing, still even though these kids had delayed his plan he saw a lot of potential in them and perhaps he could use it one day, "Well, I must say I'm impressed, but it looks like we'll have to meet again for another day."

And just like that, Giovanni threw a smoke bomb, everyone was coughing and when the smoke cleared he and his Pokemon were gone.

"He escaped! Darn that man! Is everyone okay here?" Officer Jenny ordered her men to patrol the area while she checks on the events that happened here.

"Did you kids take on Giovanni?" she asked the young Trainers when she notices their Pokemon as they were returning them, except Dexter since Ash didn't have a Poke Ball for him.

"We took on three of his Pokemon before you came and he escaped." Misty said and grabbed Brock's ear before he could try some stupid flirt on the police.

"That impressive, Giovanni is no joke, his Pokemon took down our entire police force a few weeks ago. I guess with three of them already weaken he decided not to chance it this time. But what did he want?"

"He came after the Master Ball, hoping to catch the legendary Mew itself." the president, who had been here the whole time, spoke up.

Everyone gasped except Nya, she knew all along which is why she didn't try to make herself known during the battle, though the man did look at her a few times.

_**"Ashie, for a long time that man had tried and failed to capture me. I've always eluded him, no matter what Poke Balls or hunter weapons he threw I always escaped with ease, but it looks like he's getting desperate, now he's starting to come to the man who creates the Master Balls."**_ Nya said grimly without a hint of the usual playfulness.

Officer Jenny took noted of the surviving Trainer's condition, they seem exhausted, a bit injured and shaken up, the Pikachu was unconscious in Ash's hands, the two Porygon, the smaller one and the shiny one, were a bit messed up but otherwise fine, the Meowth didn't seem injured but does seem to be a bit distressed.

"Alright, we're going to get you out of here and find a Pokemon Center, you look like you could use it, I can imagine after taking on the boss of Team Rocket you would need it." Officer Jenny said with a small smile on her face.

"But what about the other Team Rocket members?" Abica asked, mostly wondering what happened to Jessie, James and Meowth, were they arrested too?

"We've caught some of them but most of them got away, but we can take them in for questioning. Don't worry about them, for now we'll get you kids and your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and we'll clear things up from here." Jenny said as she called in some troops to guide them out of the building.

**"Ash, even though I'm a Porygon now I can still talk to humans and… well I was once a Pokedex, so you can use me to scan Pokemon for you and still send data back to Prof. Oak and switch out your Pokemon."** Dexter said to Ash as they were walking to the Pokemon Center for some well deserved rest.

"Really? How?" Ash was intrigued by this.

**"My old shell was broken, but I can still recreate it from my data banks. Just watch."** Dexter closed his polygonal eyes and concentrate, his body glowed as if he was using Psybeam, in a rainbow aura the familiar red handheld electronic device came into existence and fell onto Ash's hand.

"You… actually created another Pokedex?" the boy smiled as he opened it, fully functional.

**"Well I am connected to it so you'll have to have me beside you if you want to scan a Pokemon unfortunately, but at least you can still switch between your other Pokemon. At least until Prof. Oak decide to upgrade it or give you a new Pokedex. Machines will eventually get outdated and need to be replaced."** Dexter explained.

"Well not you Dexter, not now, not ever, you're not just a machine anymore you're also a Pokemon. Which means, I better catch you before someone else does." Ash smirked holding out an empty Poke Ball and Dexter nodded before tapping it with his head and let the ball absorb him, the ball didn't even move before the *click* signifying the success capture.

Brock shook his head, "Really Ash, you're just getting Pokemon left and right."

"What's your secret?" Misty teased.

"Not now guys, the Pokemon Center is just up there, let's go rest and then figure out what we're going to do from there." Abica said in a tired voice.

"You young children have a lot of potential, I'm afraid once we finish our business in the Pokemon Center we must part ways." Colier said as they entered the building.

"It was nice meeting you Colier." Ash said with a smile.

Looks like the big Team Rocket threat is over, for now. What happened to Jessie, James and Meowth? Where did Giovanni go and when will he strike back? Mew seems very worried, will her darkest fear come true? Find out next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Now I know the battle is a anti-climatic, but Ash and the others aren't strong enough to really defeat Giovanni and the barely knocked out Persian and Nidoking and Rydon weren't even knocked out, just a little disorintated and the man was losing his patience, if he was just battling them he would be toying with them and then defeat them with ease, but anger and impatience did help him lose focus.<strong>_

_**Mew: Therefore giving my child and their Pokemon a better fighting chance, even though not by much.**_

_**Author: So yeah, I apologize if you didn't want Ash to 'have the spotlight' as you guys put it and not enough for Misty and Brock, but this story is about Ash and Mew, not Brock and Misty, originally I wasn't even going to put them in the story, but I decided to at least keep it a bit closer to the anime and bring them along, but that doesn't mean I'm going to concentrate that much on them unless I really want to.**_

_**Mew: So don't complain that they need more spotlight, if you want more Brock and Misty check out another fanfiction that have them as main characters.**_

_**Author: Besides, I don't ignore them, they are important, but I like to focus on one thing at a time and this battle scene really killed me. Again I apologize if it was scattered and hard to follow, but I just wanted to get it over with.**_

_**Mew: Hopefully next time she can do better. And remember, do not rush her to update or you'll only get a bland chapter, she has other stories she needs to write too you know.**_

_**Author: And with that...**_

_**Mew: See ya next time! And I will hunt you down!**_


	23. Part 23: A Ghost's Challenge (extended)

_**Author: Okay, for those of you who already read this; I have decided to extend it. I got a few compliaints that my chapters are getting shorter, so I decided to fuse this one with my next Part. So, if you already read this, then skip to the next chapter.**_

_**Mew: Why are you people complaining? You should be happy she's been typing up all this at all! Do you know how hard it is to keep the story going without making it go bland?**_

_**Author: Sorry guys, Mew is in a bad mood today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the extended version of what I originally put here and I'm sorry if it looks like a filler, but it's not, each of these chapters have a purpose.**_

_**Mew: A PURPOSE! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**_

_**Author: Mew! That's enough! I know Traveling Master is leaving us for a while, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on them! Oh, yeah, Traveling Master is a good friend of ours and we won't see him again for two long years, that kinda put Mew in a bad mood.**_

_**Mew: That's personal! Get on with the story!**_

_**Author: Fine, I don't own Pokemon or Mew, just the plot itself... not counting the canon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Separated<strong>

Colier had left to continue his research and journey, leaving Ash, Misty, Brock and Abica to linger in the Pokemon Center.

Each person was doing their own things; Misty getting some soda and tending to her Pokemon. Brock was making some Pokechow and Abica was calling home; it was time for her return to Hoenn since her job here was done for the time being.

Ash was studying Dexter, his newest Pokemon. "So how did you turn into a Porygon? I knew it's a manmade Pokemon, but Prof. Oak gave out many Pokedex to other Trainers before and I've never heard of them turning into a Porygon."

Dexter shook his polygonal head, just as confused as Ash was. **"I really don't know Ash. I thought I was just a handheld device to scan other Pokemon data and I was only being sarcastic that time when I told you scan a Porygon because I sort of envy other Pokemon that were manmade yet I can't do anything but talk and transfer data."**

Ash started thinking, "Maybe Memma and your desire to become… 'real' did this somehow. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if Memma was behind this."

Mew, still in her Meowth disguise, chuckled beside him. _**"Oh Ashie, you're always so suspicious."**_ Ash just sighed and looked at Dexter again.

"And besides; it doesn't matter _how_ it happened, but it did happen. Now you are a Pokemon and you can do more than just scan data to help me."

Dexter nodded happily, **"I will be happy to be of assistance Ash."**

Nurse Joy then called Ash over as she put a tray of his Poke Balls and Storm on top of her counter, "Your Pokemon are now healthy and fit Ash, you did a great job raising them."

Ash smiled, "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy."

Storm jumped on his shoulder as Ash took his Poke Balls. _**"Well, let's hope I don't have to take anymore Earthquakes any time soon; that was painful."**_

Ash was about to comment when Abica came up to him, "Hey Ash, I'm going to be leaving for Hoenn soon and I just wanted to say good-bye before I go. I had a great time traveling and helping you, Brock and Misty and thank you for helping me get Beautifly back from Team Rocket."

Ash sighed, sad to see a friend go, but he had always known it was part of the journey, "It was a pleasure working with you Abica and Mudkip."

"Yeah, I feeling Mudkip's going to miss you too, even if he doesn't show it." Abica smiled.

"But even though he's lazy he's very smart, take good care of him as well as your other Pokemon." Ash said as Abica nodded.

"I always do, so where you going from here?"

"I was thinking about going to Celadon City for my next Gym Badge, but I'm going to have to get past Lavender Town first. There have been some nasty ghost stories involving that place." Ash said with a cringe; he had heard spirits of vengeful Pokemon living there and some people actually disappear with no trace.

"Oh really? Then why do you want to go there?" Abica asked curiously.

Ash sighed, "Well I guess you could say I have a daring streak for danger." he smiled as he remembered how he 'caught' Spooks the other dimension Gastly.

The Pikachu on his shoulder rolls his eyes, _**"Oh great, now we're going to be facing even more ghosts, just wonderful."**_

Dexter chuckled, **"Well at least you've learned to be more daring than other Pikachu."**

Nya smiled, happy that her child was willing to go to such a haunted place just to see what's going on there.

Abica began walking out of the Center, "I better get going before the ship Dad sent to pick me up leaves, may we meet again."

Ash sighed as the girl left the building, leaving him and his Pokemon. Brock and Misty were still busy tending to their own Pokemon and they've already said 'good-bye' to her.

_**"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss that Mudkip's lazy attitude."**_ Storm sighed along with his Trainer.

Then Ash started thinking about Spooks and his adventure in that ghostly dimension, going to Lavender Town reminded him of it and then he realized he had forgotten to ask Mew about that little tidbit when Yamato spoke as if he was familiar with Ash, Storm and Spooks.

"Memma, I know certain Pokemon like Celebi and Dialga can travel through the streams of time, but I don't think I've heard a human doing it before, is it possible?" Ash asked the Meowth beside him.

_**"Oh I see… yes it's very possible, but usually Celebi or Dialga has to be willing to take them through Time and it's usually for a great purpose."**_ Mew answered him when she read his mind and found out why he asked.

"Then maybe they'll end up sending me back for one reason or another." Ash muttered mostly to himself.

Mew smiled, _**"Quite possibly and that'll be a lot of fun."**_

Storm and Dexter gave each other very worried looks; knowing just how dangerous these two can be when it comes to Mew Games and crazy events that always seems to spring up on them, still, they can't say they don't enjoy danger every now and then, because this is who their Trainer is and they wouldn't have it any other way, they just wish they could take a break from it now and then.

Ash went to a computer, "I want to find out more about Lavender Town. I've mostly only heard rumors or ghost stories about the place, but is it really haunted? Maybe there are Ghost Pokemon there, but I can't imagine Ghost Pokemon actually wanting to kill people, only scare them." Pokemon don't normally kill humans unless threaten or provoked to that point and from what he heard, people disappear there or show up dead the next day, it was disturbing and a mystery worth solving.

Dexter floated up to Ash, **"If I may, Ash, the rumors in Lavender Town may be over exaggerated but there are some truths to it; people have been mysteriously disappearing and the Ghost Pokemon have been quite restless as of late, perhaps Spooks could tell you more about it."**

Ash held out the Dusk Ball, "Yeah maybe, he did mention knowing three others in the Pokemon Tower before, but he didn't mention how long ago; it's could've been thousands of years ago and Time has a way of changing things."

Mew nodded sadly, _**"That's too true, young child. I haven't seen those kids since you were only three."**_

Ash knew his Memma was talking about those who she kidnapped and turned into Pokemon seven years ago and it was because of them she didn't destroy the world looking for him, but he can't remember them and he feels awful about it; they could be dead for all he knows yet they saved him and everyone on this planet.

_**"Who are you talking about?"**_ the curious Pikachu asked.

"Just some brave souls who dared for the world." Ash chuckled.

The boy then released the otherworldly Gastly, "Oh I see I've been called without charging head on into battle, is there something you want to talk about?" Spooks is very intelligent and observant, almost like the less lazy version of Abica's Mudkip but more creepy in a sense.

"What do you know about the rumors in Lavender Town?" Ash asked while Storm, Dexter and even Nya looked at him curiously as the Gastly sweatdropped a bit to their eager curiosity.

Spooks then chuckled a bit before answering, "Well Lavender Town is a strange town that is particularly close to the spirit realm and the Ghost Dimension you and Storm has seen briefly. I haven't been there in a few decades but I'm sure not much has changed in that tiny and somewhat depressing and morbid town; it's a place where most Ghost Pokemon likes to haunt, although there are some vengeful spirits of Pokemon that have died, so be wary of those."

"And what of people disappearing in that place?" Ash asked.

Spooks than gave a sigh, "Well like I said before; that town is very close to the line of the living and spirit realm, so I wouldn't be surprised if some vengeful spirit took them away or they fell into a dimensional rift or something."

_**"Dimensional rift… but the chances of a dimensional rift would be a 1 in 8192 for one to open up." **_Dexter said calculating.

Spooks sighed and said, "Yes well when it comes to the supernatural, things like calculating and logic are thrown out the window. You never know what ghosts are thinking; they are all unpredictable. I'd imagine you've already learned that lesson against Tiny and Grave."

Ash and Storm both cringed as they were reminded of those two ghosts. Dexter, having witness that battle, couldn't help but silently agree and Nya, being a Psychic type, never likes ghosts in the first place.

Ash then said, "Still it's a mystery I'd like to look into more and discover what's really going on. Spooks, you said you've known three other ghost types in Lavender Town, are they still there?"

Spooks looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Last I check they still lived in the Pokemon Tower on the top floor. I honestly don't know why they insist on staying there all these decades but it's their choice, not mine. I will admit; they are an odd trio." then the Gastly grinned in amusement as if remembering something funny. "They enjoy laughing more than scaring, though their humor is quite crude."

Ash looked out the window as the sun was beginning to set, they had already plan on staying at the Pokemon Center for the night. "We better get some rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Nya looked a bit worried as Ash returned Spooks and Dexter into their respective Poke Balls.

_I keep having this vision… over and over again… and with each passing day I worry… because in that vision… my child… dies._

Unaware of his Memma's worry, Ash cuddled up with Storm and was soon in dreamland.

_Ash found himself on what looks like a stadium, he was walking alone in this huge dark place, but he has a feeling of foreboding and it's unnerving him._

_"Where… am I?" Ash asked aloud only to be answered by echoes._

_The boy raised by Mew kept walking, he didn't know where to go but he felt like he should just keep going. As he walked the stadium became brighter and brighter gradually and then Ash saw Storm… but at the same time, it's not Storm; the black tips on the Pikachu's ears were spiked._

_"Storm?" he questioned. The Pikachu looked at him before growling._

_**"Who are you human!?"**__ the Pikachu demanded, it was obviously not Storm even though it resembled him in every way except the ears._

_Ash backed away, not sure what to do about this, "I'm lost."_

_The Pikachu snorted as it ran off into the darkness. Ash followed after it but stopped again when he saw Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur, the three of them were very unusual since they have stripes and Ash is sure those stripes are not normal… in fact none of them were normal he could tell, not even that Storm look-alike Pikachu._

_"Behold, the clone Pokemon." Ash jumped when he heard a familiar voice and looked up at the dark sky to see… a grown-up version of Mewtwo, just like the one he saw destroyed those scientists's lab._

_"Mewtwo?" Ash asked, but the clone either didn't hear or ignored him as he addressed to the other Pokemon, there were an army of them and each one was a clone, this amazed and frighten Ash, why were there so many clone Pokemon? It almost looks like they were getting prepared for war._

_"We shall cover this pathetic planet and conquer it, showing everyone that the reign of Mewtwo will soon begin." Mewtwo spoke with confidence._

_"Wait! Stop!" Ash yelled desperately when he found out what Mewtwo intended to do. "Why?"_

_Mewtwo glared at him, "Do not attempt to defy me." and he shot out a massive blue psychic energy at Ash and… he woke up._

Ash jolted up from his bed, breathing harshly from the nightmare, "Whoa! Oh… man…" he was dripped in cold sweat.

Storm groggily woke up, _**"What's wrong? Nightmare?"**_ the Pikachu yawned.

"Y-yeah… it was weird… there were clone Pokemon and Mewtwo wanted to wage war against the world…" Ash sighed to himself.

The Pikachu sat up, _**"Mewtwo… isn't that the clone of Mew you told me about? Why he would want to wage war against the world?"**_

Ash sighed, "That's what I want to know too Storm."

Looking out the window it was still night or at least very early morning, the boy sighed, not knowing if he could get back to sleep after something like that. Mew was nowhere to be found, most likely she's out flying for the night, thinking about what Mew Games she can put Ash and his friends through next.

Suddenly, Ash and Storm heard Misty screaming. Both of them quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to her room, Brock just behind them and all three of them barged in.

"What's wrong!?" they both demanded looking around for any signs of danger.

Misty looked frantic as she jumped to them, "Thief! Someone broke in here and stole my bag, and it had all my Poke Balls inside!"

"WAH!?"

Brock quickly released his Growlithe, "Flare-Fang! I need you to sniff this room out, for any scent that's foreign and shouldn't be here."

"_**Right away, Brock."**_ Flare-Fang began sniffing around.

"Misty, what exactly happened?" Ash quickly asked the red-haired girl.

Misty looked absolutely vivid, "I'm not really sure! I was sleeping and suddenly there was a loud bang, someone came in here and took my bag just as I woke up from that bang."

"_**What was that loud 'bang'?"**_ Storm asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a gunshot." Misty said nervously.

Brock then released his pink Butterfree, "Ash, send out your Butterfree too."

Ash blinked but released Flutter nonetheless, the two Butterfree happily circled each other.

"I have a feeling we're going to need them flying and using their spores to help us catch this thief." Brock said with a knowing smile.

"Wow Brock, maybe you should be part of the police." Ash smiled.

Flare-Fang then barked, _**"I got something! It smells like Team Rocket, only it has a whiff of amberite stones and gold dust."**_

"That sounds like maybe a Team Rocket member who's filthy rich, but why would they come to a Pokemon Center just to steal a person's bag?" Brock wondered.

"Who cares!? I just want my Pokemon back!" Misty cried.

Flutter looked around, _**"I think we can find them. Kunzite and I can sense this person with our compound eyes, we can look through the air."**_

"_**Flutter and I will work together, just like the first time."**_ Kunzite blushed at her Butterfree.

"Brock did say your spores can help us here, so go for it." Ash said and the two lover Butterfree flew out the window.

Storm twitched his ears, _**"It sounds like the town is starting to wake up and calling the police. I think this rich thief, whoever it is, has been stealing more than just Misty's bag of Poke Balls."**_

"But why would they do that?" Ash pondered, he knew Team Rocket wanted to keep a low profile and alerting the entire city would just cause unwanted attention.

"Who cares why? I just want my bag back!" Misty shouted in pure fury as she literally jumped out the window like a maniac.

"_**She's scary when she's angry." **_Storm, by now, realize how scary girls can be when they're angry, especially powerful ones like a certain pink legendary.

"Wait Misty!" Brock called as he and Flare-Fang jumped out after her, leaving Ash, Storm and Nya in the room.

"Memma, do you know what's going on?" Ash asked the Mew-disguised-as-Mewoth.

Nya smiled playfully, _**"Not all is what it seems, Ashie."**_

Ash sighed as he decided to go out after his friends, hopefully Flutter and Kunzite knows where to find them once they find the weird thief.

Ash ran through the streets along with the Pikachu and Meowth running faithfully beside him; he lost track of Misty and Brock and he doesn't have a Growlithe of his own to sniff them out… just perfect, what else could go wrong tonight?

The city was on high alert so cops were running everywhere, luckily in the confusion the cops were too busy calming people down to notice the three young Trainers running around the streets.

Officer Jenny was blowing her whistle to quiet the angry mob gathering around, "I want everyone to be quiet! Now, I know that you're all angry that a thief has been stealing everything, but you need to remain calm!"

Ash watched this with mild interest though he was keeping a look out for Brock or Misty, where could they have gone? Nya and Storm both started hissing as if they just sensed something ominous.

"What's wrong?"

"_**Looks like we've got some ghostly company." **_Nya hissed.

"_**I really hate ghosts by now."**_ Storm hissed while sparks flew from his red cheeks.

Ash kept on his guard as a spirit appeared in front of them; it was certainly a ghost of a person, but it was too hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it looked young and… creepy, almost like Sabrina's doll creepy.

"I'm bored, so I took your friends." the child ghost said in a high pitch voice.

Ash glared, "What have you done with Brock and Misty?" he demanded.

"You want your friends back? Then come to Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, see if you can find them. You have until midnight from now, if you can't find them by then… they'll be ghosts too." the ghost kid laughed like a deranged maniac.

Ash gasped, shock and worry written on his face, "W-why?"

"I'm bored and they were easy to catch since they were alone." Ash had a strong feeling there's more to this than what this ghost child said, but whatever the reason, Ash had to get to Lavender Town before noon if he hope to save his friends from their fate.

Nya glared at the ghost kid, _**"Endangering other people's lives of your own game… that sounds like something I would do, but I wouldn't actually kill them if they lose. That's crossing the line."**_

"_**Yes, I hate ghosts, with a passion."**_ Storm grumbled.

The ghost kid just smirked at them evilly, "Come to Pokemon Tower, before the end of the day, you have 24 hours, so don't waste them." and the ghost kid vanished into thin air.

Ash sighed, "Well, looks like we'll be busy today."

"_**Ash! Brock and Misty just disappeared, what happened?"**_ Flutter cried flying over to him with Kunzite beside him looking worried.

"_**We have to find them." **_Kunzite said quickly.

Storm than had a thought,_** "What about that thief? The one who stole Misty's Poke Balls?"**_

Nobody knew what to do at this point, that is until Kunzite spoke up, _**"I saw someone with glitter running towards the outskirts of Saffron City and heading to another town, think it's the thief?"**_

Ash thought about it, "We can't go after the thief and head to Lavender Town at the same time; there won't be any time! We have to save Brock and Misty before the end of this day or they'll die!"

Nya suddenly transformed into a Pidgeot,_** "Who said your Memma can't you help you from time to time, Ashie?"**_

Ash smiled as Storm jumped on his shoulder, he decided to leave the two Butterfrees out, mostly because Kunzite's Trainer has been kidnapped and Flutter would want to be out here with her.

"Alright then Memma, let's find us a thief and head to Lavender Town in record time." Ash said quickly as Mew-disguised-as-a-Pidgeot spread out her wings before taking off into the sky.

"_**Kunzite, where did you see this thief?"**_ Storm asked the pink Butterfree.

"You and Flutter lead us to him." Ash quickly said.

"_**Come on Kunzite!"**_ Flutter happily exclaimed, excited to be working with his love again. The two Butterfree flew ahead.

From the skies, Storm clutched onto Ash's shoulder, a little worried about falling off, though he just had to keep reminding himself this isn't a Mew Game, this was real; they're going after an apparently rich thief and then they're going to rescue their friends in a haunted tower.

Ash smiled as he petted Storm, apparently sensing the Pikachu's apprehension for this whole thing, "Don't worry Storm, we can make it through this. We've made it through Spooks' dimension and came out alive."

"_**Just barely…"**_ Storm grumbled, not too fond of the memory.

Kunzite and Flutter began dropping altitude, Mew did the same as she followed them with Ash and Storm on her back. The three landed in a fair distant from the thief to prevent themselves from being caught.

"_**That's the thief, she's got that rich smell all over her."**_ Kunzite whispered.

"_**She? So it's a girl."**_ Storm chuckled.

Ash slowly crawled closer as Mew went back to her Meowth disguise, the boy wanted to get a better look. It appears the female thief had stopped to take a rest, but he could see Misty's orange bag on her bag.

"_**Alright, so what's the plan?"**_ Storm asked quietly.

"We don't know if the thief is armed or not, but we better assume she is, better safe than sorry after all. We'll need to catch her by surprise if that's the case, than tie her up so she won't be able to escape. Flutter, Kunzite, can both of you use String Shot to make a strong rope?"

Both Butterfree nodded, Ash smiled, "Good, we'll use that to keep her tied down. Storm, I'm going to be a distraction, I'll let her think I'm just some clueless traveler and while she tries to steal from me I want you to hit her with a Thunder Wave to paralyze her."

Storm nodded, he had recently learned Thunder Wave and it was a good thing he's going to be able to put it in good use.

Ash turned to Nya, "And Memma… you know what to do."

Nya smirked, _**"I'm very proud of you my little Ashie."**_

Ash crawled out of the bushes, swipe off the dirt, leaves and twigs and began walking as if he just came out of the city, minding his own business and not noticing the pretty little thief just a few feet away.

The thief seem to peak interest when she saw a 'random dumb' Trainer walking all alone in the dark out of the city, thinking he's ether very brave or very foolish and that made him an easy target.

Ash watched her every move at the corner of his eyes as she moved closer to him, Ash decided to play the oblivious yet friendly boy, "Hey, I didn't know someone else was out here at this hour."

The thief stopped and looked alarm when he suddenly spoke to her, but calm down when she thought he didn't realize she was a threat, "I'm… traveling." she spoke hesitantly.

Ash smiled, "Well it's nice to come out of the big city, especially at night where there's hardly any people around." she didn't know it, but the boy was baiting her, he's waiting for her to strike so he can spring his trap, already he could see Flutter, Kunzite and Storm gathering and waiting for the right time, Nya was watching in case something goes wrong and she has to step in, always good to know a legendary Pokemon got your back.

The thief smiled as she strolled up, taking the bait still thinking Ash was just a defenseless, naive young teenager. "By the way kid, I like your backpack… where'd you get it?" she asked a seemingly innocent question.

Ash shrugged innocently, like a naïve boy, "Mom got for me when I was eight, it comes in handy with all the Poke Balls and hard worked money and other valuable items I come across in my journey."

The she-thief perked as she took out a pocket knife, "I'm sorry kid, but I want that backpack, shouldn't have come out here alone." she lunged at him.

Ash gave a smirk, "Sorry, but maybe you shouldn't pick on every Trainer you see." Storm then paralyzed her with his Thunder Wave while Flutter and Kunzite spat out their sticky and strong String Shot, tying her body in silk.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ash demanded the thief.

"You're pretty clever for a little boy. The name's Amari and I'm a thief on a mission." she spoke as if she was proud of it.

"Why are you even stealing? You don't seem like the type of person who needs money." that's what's been bugging Ash; why would someone who's supposedly filthy rich try to steal?

Amari chuckled darkly, "So you've seen right through me? It's true that I come from a rich family, but I have no Pokemon of my own. The reason why I'm stealing other people's Pokemon is because my family was taken by ghosts two days ago and they challenged me to go find them in Pokemon Tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Haunted Town<strong>

Ash, Nya the Mew/Meowth, Storm the Pikachu, Flutter the Butterfree and Kunzite the pink Butterfree were on their way to Lavender Town. Oh yeah, they're dragging a new person with them; Amari, the spoiled rich girl who is 12 years old and tried to steal Pokemon to save her family from the ghosts, but Ash and his pals caught her and are now currently taking her with them.

"Just settle down, we're going to Lavender Town and getting our friends and family back from the ghosts okay?" Ash said trying to keep her calm as she begrudgly followed him with the two Butterfree over her head in case she tried to make a break for it.

"I don't see why you have to take me with you! I hate ghosts and I don't have any Pokemon of my own to defend myself!" she snapped irritably at him.

Ash sighed, "We've been over this five times; I can't take you back or the police would arrest you for stealing. Now that would be the responsible thing for me to do, but I figured you'd want to come with me and save your family from the ghosts."

"I do! But like I said I don't have a Pokemon to defend myself with!" Amari snapped again.

"_**This girl is more hot tempered than Misty."**_ Storm grumbled as he covered his sensitive ears and thankful that the girl can't understand him.

"_**Tell me about it."**_ Flutter still remembered all too well how that girl treated him when he was a Caterpie.

"_**Are you sure you don't want us to put her to sleep to shut her up? I'm sure that could easily be arranged."**_ Kunzite suggested hopefully.

Ash responded by shaking his head instead of saying anything out loud, not wanting the girl to know he can talk to Pokemon. "Okay, you want a Pokemon? Fine, we'll catch you one if it'll make you feel better."

"Mom and Dad never let me catch a Pokemon, but I did manage to use my allowance to snag this beauty of a Poke Ball." Amari smirked as she held out a Poke Ball with shiny rime stones on it, clearly showing she is rich with such a decorated and expensive Poke Ball.

"_**Wow! It's so shiny it blinded me for a second."**_ Storm said with obvious jealousy of such a shiny and cool Poke Ball.

Nya rolled her eyes, _**"Yeah, it's not like you don't stay in your own Poke Ball."**_

"_**I probably would in a Poke Ball that shiny." **_the Pikachu had stars in his eyes staring at the shiny ball in the girl's hand.

Ash rolled his own eyes at his Pikachu's antics as he put a hand over his head, his silent way of saying _ignore that Poke Ball_. The boy then said, "Alright, you've got a pretty and shiny Poke Ball, now use it on a wild Pokemon."

"Uh okay…" Amari looked around to find any wild Pokemon she can use it on. There were a few Ratatta, Pidgey, Spearow, Oddish and Sandshrew in the area, but she didn't seem to like any of these. "There aren't any good Pokemon here!" she complained.

Ash face palm, any of these Pokemon could be a great Pokemon if she'd just give it a chance, but it looks like she's far too picky for her own good.

Nya grew bored at just traveling on foot. _Perhaps it's about time for another Mew Game, it's been a while since the last one._ And with that, the Mew/Meowth began plotting, Storm took notice and grew nervous, he knew what she's thinking.

_Uh-oh… why do I get the feeling another Mew Game is on its way?_

"What Pokemon were you hoping to get?" Ash sighed.

"I dunno… something big and strong." she obviously don't know Pokemon very well. "And nothing like that little electric rodent, a little house cat, and two bugs with fairy wings are going to help us, so I need to catch something good."

As she said this, Storm, Nya, Flutter and Kunzite glared and hissed at her insults. Ash quickly decided to defuse the bomb before it could go off, "H-hey! No need to insult them, they can understand you and they are still Pokemon which means they can still hurt you if you provoke them."

"Whatever, I need a good and strong Pokemon to save them!" Amari furiously looked around as Ash sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"_**Seriously, that Sleep Powder idea is looking better and better."**_ Flutter grumbled irritably as Kunzite nodded in agreement next to him.

"_**Well, if she wants a big and strong Pokemon, she's going to get it, maybe not in the way she'd want, but she'll still get it nonetheless."**_ Nya smirked evilly and now Ash remembered just how dangerous his Memma can get when she's angry and annoyed.

His eyes widen as Nya's eyes began to glow pink, and the second she did he knew they were in trouble.

"_**I want to get there faster, so what better way to get there than in the sky?"**_ Nya spoke in an ominous voice.

"_**What do you mean the sky?"**_ Storm dared to ask as it could mean anything really.

"Why is your freaky Meowth glowing pink?" Amari pointed as Ash gritted his teeth trying not to panic, the more this girl annoyed Mew the more danger they will be in, especially the girl and Ash really didn't want to have to keep his eyes on her and try to survive at the same time.

"_**It's only a brief Mew Game, only last for about ten seconds really, but… can you last that long, being shot out of a cannon and angering a bunch of flying Pokemon in the sky?"**_ the annoyed Nya smirked evilly, making everyone who knows what's going on very nervous.

It was probably the fastest way to get to Lavender Town; through this crazy Mew Game, however, even the shortest of Mew Games can be deadly.

"_M-Memma, you don't want to do that, how are you going to explain a cannon popping out of nowhere suddenly appearing to Amari?"_ Ash mentally asked the insane Mew.

"_**Oh don't you worry about her, let Memma take care of it."**_ she winked.

Before anyone could blink, a circus ring master suddenly appeared, "Heeey there travelers! You are the lucky winners of being the first human cannon ball on the outskirts of town! Just jump right on in and you may find yourself into a whole other town!"

Ash looked at the 'ring master' and noticed a certain Meowth was gone… Storm, Flutter and Kunzite all looked ready to bolt. Amari looked excited, thinking she had won something awesome.

"Yay! So what's a human candy ball? Is that like a new candy or something?" Amari, of course, being the sheltered rich girl is really naïve and probably thought she heard 'candy' instead of 'cannon'.

"She said human CANNON ball! Not candy ball!" Ash all but yelled.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it."

Mew-ring-master eagerly gestured to the cannon, "Come along children, quickly now."

Amari was excited, "Come on! Maybe we'll get lucky again and land in Lavender Town!"

She pulled the boy, "No wait!" Ash yelled trying to stop, but the girl was pretty strong for a sheltered rich girl.

"_**No! I don't want to get shot from the cannon!"**_ Storm screamed as Ash grabbed him so he wouldn't suffer alone.

Flutter and Kunzite sweatdropped, _**"Should we follow them?" **_the pink Butterfree asked not sure what to do.

"_**I think we'd better."**_ Flutter sighed knowing Ash is going to need them.

Amari looked at the thick cannon they were supposed to jump in, "So… this is it, right? It's not going to be loud or anything, right? I mean, if you shoot people out from here then that must mean it can't be that bad."

"You really don't know anything about being a human cannon ball, do you?" Ash groaned.

"_**I don't want to be a Pokemon cannon ball…"**_ the Pikachu grumbled.

The two Butterfree flew into the cannon along with them. Mew, still as the ring master, smirked as she went to the cannon, "And now, I hope you enjoy your sky trip to Lavender Town."

"_**This is crazy! I never signed up to be a cannon ball!"**_ Storm cried as he gripped himself tight on Ash's back.

Flutter and Kunzite stuck to each other like glue, also scared.

"_**Don't be such a baby Storm."**_ Flutter taunted a bit.

"_**At least you two can fly!"**_ the Pikachu growled at them.

Ring Master Mew smiled widely, "Careful aim and… FIRE!"

Next thing Ash knew he felt a little deaf and was rocketing through the air like a bullet, he had no idea where Amari, Storm or the two Butterfree are but he could only focus on not screaming as he could've sworn he almost broke the sound barrier as broke through the clouds.

The boy could've sworn series of feathers were blown all over his face, he still couldn't see the others around him, everything was too fast and too blurry, he may have gotten somewhat use to Mew Games in his short lifetime but that doesn't mean he'll never be caught off guard as each Mew Game is to the extreme and always unpredictable. Briefly the boy wondered how the newbie, Amari, is taking it all… would she be traumatized?

Ash managed to force open his eyes to see a town coming up ahead them, they were finally slowing down but not enough for a soft landing. _**"IS THAT… TOWN… GHOSTS… CHALLENGE!?"**_ Ash heard the yellow blur Pikachu tried to yell beside him but it was too hard to hear him over the extreme momentum blasting through his eardrums.

Now Ash wondered… how are they going to land without being splats of red all over the incoming ground? Surely his Memma wouldn't let them die… would she? The last thing he saw was the hard pavement ground, the next thing he knew he just hit something bright, pink, bouncy and thankfully soft.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Amari shouted in vigor, "WHEN I SAVE MY PARENTS I'M GOING TO BEG THEM TO MAKE ME A HUMAN CANNON BALL!"

"… Glad you enjoyed it…" Ash grumbled and was glad he still, somehow, had his hat. Storm, Flutter and Kunzite were no better off as they had circles in their poor eyes after that crazy ride.

When Ash gained enough sense to look at what they landed on he just smiled as it was his Memma's pink bubble, of course she wouldn't kill them, her Mew Games are always extreme and potentially deadly but she would always make sure the players, whether willing or not, comes out of it alive. At least this one was short and simple.

"We have arrived in Lavender Town, hope you enjoy your time here." the Ring Master Mew said after appearing out of nowhere before she returned to her Meowth disguise.

They had landed just outside Lavender Town, so nobody saw them rocketing in like that or the pink bubble that saved them.

Ash sighed as he picked up the dazed Pikachu, "Maybe we should try to recover first before taking on the supernatural."

"_**But on the plus side at least we made it here in record time."**_ Nya smiled happily, excited to have done another Mew Game even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Amari was still feeling the rush apparently. Flutter, Kunzite and Storm finally started coming to.

"_**I never thought… I would despise… a short… Mew Game… got a bag?"**_ Storm was looking a little green… uh-oh.

"_**Ugh… now I know what a Yamna on a windshield feels like…"**_ Flutter groaned.

"_**Don't even say it."**_ Kunzite groaned too.

"_**Oh don't be such babies, we've arrived in Lavender Town, now let's go check it out, but becareful, I'm sure there are plenty of scary things here."**_ Nya said with a wink, no ghost was going to out-game her.

After everyone settled down after that short and winded ride, they continued on to Lavender Town. Kunzite and Flutter were on Amari's shoulder.

"Why are these two Butterfree on my shoulder again?" she demanded.

Ash sighed, "Since you don't have a Pokemon of your own they'll have to protect you, and before you start saying insulting things, they're a lot stronger than you give them credit for."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Amari snapped back in her snobbish attitude.

"_**I know I'm not supposed to zap her, but I could go on better without the attitude."**_ Storm grumbled as he climbed on Ash's shoulder.

"Same here." Ash nodded.

When they walked into town, Ash couldn't help but feel a haunting vibe to this place. Amari didn't seem to care as she carelessly strolled right on in.

"Where's this Pokemon Tower?" she demanded.

"Probably the big tower over to your left?" Ash sighed pointing at the huge tower beside them.

"Then let's go!" Amari was about to rush in there when Ash pulled her shirt back.

"No, let's not rush head first in there and possibly get ourselves in hot water. We need a plan Amari, the ghosts are expecting us, we can't just barge on in, especially with all the people sending their farewells to their beloved Pokemon, it's rude and it'll get us kicked out." Ash reprimanded.

"Well I can't just stand out here waiting, I need to get in there and save my parents before something awful happens to them!" she snapped.

"_**You want us to put her to sleep now?"**_ Flutter grumbled.

Ignoring the annoyed Butterfree, Ash tried to reason with the rashness of this girl, "Listen, Amari, you won't be able to help _anyone_ if you get caught yourself, understand? We need to work together. I have a Gastly that can help guide us in that tower, but only if you calm down."

"You have gas? You've got problems boy." Amari looked grossed out as Ash turned red.

"NO! Gastly, as in the Ghost Pokemon!?" Ash growled as he took out the Dusk Ball and gestured to it for emphasizing.

"Ew, you made a Pokemon out of your own gas? You really do have problems." Amari was even more grossed out and poor Ash was _this_ close to just chucking Mew at her. Storm was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Gastly is not made from human gas of any kind Amari, he is a Ghost Pokemon." the boy tried to patiently explain to this clueless girl.

"Whatever makes you feel better." She chuckled.

Ash was so tempted to just have Flutter and Kunzite put her to sleep just to shut her up, why he decided to take her with him he'll never know.

"Okay, you know what? Why don't you just wait out here while I go in there and save our friends and family." Ash suggested, but the spoiled girl would have none of that.

"No way! I came here to save my parents and you and your gassy Pokemon are not going to stop me."

"No, but maybe two Butterfrees can. Sleep Powder!" Ash commanded as Kunzite and Flutter did as they were told without hesitation, putting the insulting snobby girl to sleep.

"Flutter, I want you and Kunzite to take her to the nearest Pokemon Center and watch her, I'll be going to the Pokemon Tower and see if I can find Brock, Misty and anyone else those ghosts kidnapped." Ash said.

"_**Be careful in there Ash."**_ Flutter said as he and Kunzite picked up the unconscious girl.

"_**Whew, glad that giant of a headache is gone, nobody calls my Ashie gassy."**_ Nya said in relief though she was trying hard to hide her giggles.

"_**Hee, hee, that's actually a good one, a Gastly coming from gas."**_ Storm chuckled.

"I don't think Spooks would like to hear that." Ash growled as he released the otherworldly Gastly.

"I can sense the ghost world from here, it has a nice haunting feel too it. Though I can sense a lot of restless spirits in the Pokemon Tower and not all of them are naturally Ghost types either." Spooks said as he looked at the Pokemon Tower.

"That's why I called you here; we're going to need your help and your guidance to get us through there and find our friends."

"Yes, of course, but it has been a few decades since I've last been here so I may be a little rusty." Spooks said as he floated in front of Ash.

"_**Take your time, there's no rush."**_ Storm grinned trying not to laugh at the gas joke.

Nya soon frowned as they approached the tower, she felt it; a lot of ghosts, human and Pokemon alike, were haunting the place and there was something else that she couldn't quite figure out and it unnerved her.

"Hey mister, do you believe in ghosts?" a seemingly innocent little girl asked the boy as he was following Spooks towards the tower.

"Of course I do." Ash nodded._ After all I've seen them._

"Really? Then I guess that white hand on your shoulder is real…" the girl pointed.

Storm jumped and Ash quickly whirled around to see a faded white hand before it suddenly disappeared. "Okay, now I'm freaked out."

The Pikachu was frazzling his fur, "I don't think I'll be on your shoulder while we're here."

"I knew it; I can sense the ghosts are really restless here." Spooks frowned not liking this. "Something is wrong."

"_**I feel it too."**_ Nya said being unusually serious.

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Ash grumbled knowing if both Spooks and Nya feels something's wrong than chaos is about to break loose.

They finally entered the tower, people were praying and crying, Ash felt a little bad for them; he would be depressed too if any one of his Pokemon died, especially Mew since she raised him and all. But the boy shook his head, trying to stay focused on the mission ahead.

Spooks grumbled annoyed, "One of the annoying trio is here so be prepared for bad humor."

As if on cue a Haunter appeared and was laughing hysterically, _**"Hey! A new playmate! Finally, I was getting tired of the depressing stiffs out there."**_

"Show some respect!" Spooks glared at the hyper Haunter.

"_**Eh? Oh hey there Gastly! Long time no see!"**_ Haunter smiled at seeing the otherworldly Gastly again.

"It hasn't been long enough…" Spooks grumbled already annoyed.

"_**So who are your new friends? They seem lively enough to play with."**_ Haunter floated around Ash, Storm and Nya, all three cringing from the ghost's stare.

"We're here to find some missing people that were taken here." Ash said boldly.

Haunter put a floating hand in his mouth before taking out a picture of Brock, Misty and two other people whom Ash assume is Amari's parents. "Yes, I'm looking for them!"

_**"Oh, well you should know that the human spirits took them, not us. Whenever a human ghost decides to play we have no saying in the matter; they are brutal when they are bored." **_Haunter cringed as if remembering something painful.

"Don't we all know it." Spooks knew all too well from experience, Tiny was one example and she was just a little kid.

"I know and having me try to find them is part of their twisted game. Could you at least point to me in the right direction on where to go?" Ash asked.

Haunter looked thoughtful for a minute before getting an idea, _**"I know of a way, but it may involve turning you three into ghosts yourselves, otherwise you won't be able to reach them."**_

Ash and Storm paled, _**"Y-you mean we have to d-die to save them?"**_

Nya shook her head, _**"In a way, yes, but not completely. Ghost Pokemon have the ability to pull a spirit out of a human and other Pokemon's bodies. Their bodies are still alive, but in a deep coma and the only way to wake up is to fuse the spirit back into them."**_

"Yes, but it's also very risky." Spooks said grimly. "If your spirit is left for too long your bodies could naturally die without."

"How long would we have?" Ash dared to ask.

"That's hard to say, everyone is different. But for you, I'd say about a week tops." Spooks answered.

_**"A-are really going to become ghosts? Is it really that necessary?"**_ Storm asked nervously.

_**"When it comes to human ghosts, yes, you'll have become a ghost yourself to beat a ghost."**_ Haunter said with a nod.

"Memma, can't you do something to level the plane field without us becoming ghosts ourselves?" Ash pleaded asked the Mew/Meowth.

_**"Hmm… I could try something…"**_ Nya began thinking.

_**"No Ash! She's just cooking up a Mew Game and forces us to play it!"**_ Storm cried the warning.

_**"Mew Game?"**_ Haunter looked at them confused now knowing the Meowth is really a Mew and that she has a tendency to turn the game to the extreme.

"Trust us; you don't ever want to find out." Ash grumbled.

_**"I've got a great idea. Okay, so these ghosts think they can outplay me, right? Well, I'll show those human ghosts how a Mew plays. Ashie, Stormie and Spooky, you'd better get ready."**_ Nya winked as she grinned sinisterly, making even Spooks cringe.

"Uh Mew… what exactly do you have in mind?" Spooks dared to ask as the Haunter just watched them completely lost.

_**"Wait… Mew? As in the Legendary Pokemon who created Pokemon Mew? She's here?"**_ Haunter began looking around.

Nya smirked as she walked on ahead, _**"Come on Ashie, let's go upstairs."**_

Nya began walking ahead, "Wait! Memma!" he hurried after here along with Spooks and Storm. Haunter just shrugged.

But when he thought he caught up to her a hand came out from underground and a decaying human was crawling out, "Finally, fresh meat."

Ash and Storm jumped back in fright, "AAHHH! ZOMBIE!"

_**"AHHH! DEAD HUMAN RISING FROM THE DEAD!"**_ Storm screamed and accidently shocked Ash and Spooks in the process.

Spooks grumbled, "It's not a zombie."

The 'zombie' suddenly started laughing like how a certain pink legendary laughs and suddenly the undead body turn into a cute floating pink cat, still laughing away.

"Memma! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Ash snapped.

Storm was scared speechless and fell to the ground. Spooks sighed at the Mew's little scare joke.

"Look can't we focus? We have a job to do." Spooks grumbled.

_**"Right, right, okay, it's simple; the ghosts want us to play their games? Fine, but we'll be doing it our way. Ashie, time to use your Pokemon knowledge."**_ Mew smiled.

Ash blinked and was still trying to calm his pounding heart, "Fine, but no more tricks Memma, it's creepy enough in here without a decaying zombie human trying eat my face off."

Ash quickly picked up the still shocked Pikachu before looking around, "Spooks, since you're a Ghost Pokemon, do you think you can sense where the other ghosts are in this place?"

Spooks nodded, "Yes, I can, they are at the very top of this tower. I can sense a few angry ghosts up there too, we better watch our step."

Ash nodded back, "Alright then, let's go."

Storm finally gained enough sense to move and talk again, _**"W-we're going to die of fright today, aren't we?" **_and he was feeling as pessimistic as ever.

"Don't worry Storm, we'll be fine, let's just trust Spooks and see where this takes us, okay?" Ash petted the still worried Pikachu.

Ash, Nya and Storm followed the Gastly throughout the creepy tower, thankfully no ghost appeared to attack or 'play' with them yet. Spooks suddenly stopped and seemed almost scared.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked knowing he stopped for a reason.

"Something's wrong… I can feel a split in the dimension, like Time itself is trying to rip. It's not… natural, someone must be doing this."

"How right you are Gastly." Ash and his friends jumped as they spun around to see the ghost kid that started it all.

"You! Where are my friends and anyone else you dragged here?" Ash demanded.

"Temper, temper, don't you worry about them; they're doing just fine, sleeping like a human baby. I'd be more worried about what I have in store for you." the ghost child cackled a bit.

_**"Don't test us! I've got ghost fighting experience!" **_Storm snapped trying to sound braver than he actually is.

_**"Nobody outplays me!"**_ Nya hissed.

"Well, then maybe you'll enjoy this game. I'm glad to see you have made it here, so now we can start the game." the ghost child smirked evilly.

Ash suddenly felt the entire room spinning, everything around them began to fade away.

"What's happening!?" Ash cried.

"If you want to win this game, than help them win the war." the ghost child said before everything went black.

_**"… Ashie… wake up little Ashie."**_

Ash groaned as he heard Mew's soothing voice trying to get him out of bed. "Five more minutes Memma…" he didn't feel like dealing with one of her Mew Games today, he had this killer headache that wouldn't go away for some reason.

_**"Ashie, you really might want to wake up and see where and when exactly we are."**_ Mew said a little bit more seriously.

Ash groaned as he finally decided to open his eyes, but to his surprise he was in what appeared to be a cabin. "Uh… Memma, where are we?" Storm was still asleep beside him and Spooks was hovering over them as well as Mew.

"It appears we're on a ship." Spooks answered simply.

"What do you mean a ship? As in we're out here in the middle of the OCEAN!?" Ash nearly screamed.

Storm woke up soon after, _**"Wah? Whazz this about an ocean?"**_

"Storm! Those ghosts! I don't know what they did, but we're in a ship!" Ash tried not to freak out as he sat up. "We need to get back over there!"

"That might not be a good idea, we were found unconscious by someone and brought here, if we just disappeared that would just cause unwanted trouble and panic." Spooks said calmly.

_**"And even if we went to Lavender Town now, it's pretty different now than it would be 2000 years in the future."**_ Mew said with an amused smile.

Ash's eyes widen, "2000 years… did we go back in time?"

As if on cue, a man in uniform walked into the cabin and smiled at them, "Hello there young man, I'm glad to see you and your Pokemon awake." he didn't even seem to care there's a Mew here, then again he probably didn't know what she is.

Ash, Spooks and Storm's eyes went wide in shock, "Y-Yamato?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: And there you have it; a long chapter with a good cliffhanger in the end.<strong>_

_**Mew: And now... Danny Phantom really needs to show up because these ghosts are messing up space and time continum!**_

_**Author: ... How many times do I have to tell you that he's not a part of this fanfiction!? *sigh* I'm going to have work on a Danny Phantom fanfiction just to get Mew here to calm down!**_

_**Mew: Would you?**_

_**Author: ... I'll think about it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this extended chapter, maybe I'll do another one in the future.**_

_**Mew: Yes... and because we'll be missing a friend soon... anyone want to play with me?**_

_**Author: QUICK! GET OUT NOW BEFORE SHE GETS YOU!**_

_***The screen went static as you could here Mew's laughter and the author's frantic yelling.***_


	24. Part 24: The War Zone Part I

_**Author: And here it is folks! By the way, the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity is out and I'm having a blast playing with it!**_

_**Mew: Hey! No slacking off!**_

_**Author: Can it Mew! You're always playing around and kidnapping people I'm just lucky the cops haven't linked you back to me yet.**_

_**Mew: Hee, hee, no cops can catch me.**_

_**Author: No but they sure as heck can catch me! Whatever, now we're on to the chapter that will reveal how Yamato knew about Ash, Storm and Spooks.**_

_**Mew: She doesn't own anything here.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon<strong>_

_**Child of Mew**_

_**Chapter 50: Yamato**_

And so now Ash finds himself 2000 years into the past along with Storm, Spooks, Mew, Scorch, Remi and Gale, the other three being in his Poke Balls with him when the ghosts had sent him back in time.

"Y-Yamato?" Ash was shocked to say the least when he recognized the man's face as the same one he saw with Sakura in the ghostly dimension.

Yamato looked at Ash, "You know my name? Interesting… I didn't think my name would be well known yet until after the war."

Spooks was watching Yamato like a Braviery. Mew was sitting on the floor as if she was just an innocent little Pokemon and Storm just watched quietly, not really knowing what to say.

"Uh… Yamato sir… how did I get here?" Ash asked hoping to get some answers before he starts sputtering like an idiot.

Yamato gave him a thoughtful look, "My crew found you and your Pokemon unconscious out in sea. You're lucky we stopped by and picked you up, how did you get out there anyway?"

Ash gave a nervous smile as he answered, "It was an accident, though I'm starting to think someone dumped us out there on purpose."

"So… these three are your Pokemon young man?" Yamato said looking at the Pikachu, Mew and Gastly, which is still staring at him.

"Uh… any particular reason the Gastly is looking at me?" Yamato asked nervously under the ghost's gaze.

"He's just… star struck is all, he's heard of you from someone he's really close to for a long time… I guess he didn't expect to really meet you." Ash said in hopes that would explain Spooks' behavior, while in truth Spooks was in shock that he meets Yamato _alive_, being a Ghost Pokemon he sees humans and Pokemon alike live and die, but never has he seen them alive again, even if it is the past.

Yamato shrugs, apparently use to these things. "Your Pikachu looks rather healthy, that's good. But what's this pink Pokemon with you? It's not one I've ever seen before, but it looks familiar… I think I saw it in a book or something before."

Mew smiled, even in 2000 years in the past she is still ancient history to these people.

"Oh well… she's a…" Ash debated if he should tell Yamato she's _the_ Mew, after all he was raised to keep his Memma's true identity to other people a secret.

Mew giggled as she floated next to Yamato and waved to him. "Mew."

Yamato's eyes widen like plates when he heard her say her name. He was so surprised and in awe that he actually fell to his butt and stared at her. "… M-M-Mew… the phantom Pokemon? You actually have a MEW!?"

Ash smiled sheepishly, "She's not really mine… she just likes to travel with me sometimes." though inwardly he wondered why his Memma decided to reveal herself to him since she normally never reveal herself to humans.

Yamato kept studying the legendary before him, "Unbelievable, they say Mew would never appear to someone without a pure heart and a strong desire to see it."

Mew just giggled, _**"Well he sure knows a lot about little ol me."**_

"R-right… anyway I understand how this comes to a big shock to you and all, but uh… could you please explain what is going on here? Where are we going?" Ash asked mostly to know what's going on and to get his mind off of Mew for a few minutes.

Yamato blinked as if just coming out of a trance and looked at the boy, "Huh? Oh right… we're heading off to war with the Ransei Region. They've threaten to kill the king and take over everything and we were sent to stop them before it's too late."

Ash nodded as he remembered hearing Yamato saying that he and his Pokemon helped them defeat their enemies during the way but his spirit ended up trapped in that cave for 2000 years.

Spooks finally regain himself and said, "Yamato… it's an honor to meet you in the flesh." he said respectfully.

Yamato gasped when he heard the Gastly talk, "Wow… I never knew a Pokemon could talk before."

"They usually can't, not to humans anyway, but Spooks here is a very special Gastly." Ash pointed out.

Yamato looks at Spooks. "Spooks huh? A fitting name for a ghost Pokemon."

_**"He's the one who named him in a way."**_ Storm commented.

Ash then cleared his throat, "So uh… while we're here, is there any way we can help you fight in this war?"

Yamato looked at him, "You're a bit young for this. I'm not sure if sending a child to war would be such a good idea, besides you have no training for this kind of thing."

_**"He's right Ashie, war is no game, it's serious fights to the death."**_ Mew nodded with uncharacteristically seriousness.

"I understand, but you must've found us for a reason and it's we also have to repay you for saving us from drowning." Ash explained.

"It would be an honor serving and helping you in your time of need Yamato." Spooks said with great respect.

The Pikachu gulped,_** "W-war? We've had… some wars in the Chu Clan before… I hate war."**_

Ash responded to that by patting Storm's head before returning his attention back to Yamato.

"Please don't worry about me… I know how to take care of myself. Besides, you may need all the help you can get." Ash said.

Yamato wasn't so sure sending a kid into war like this was a good idea, it could traumatize him for life, still he shows guts and maturity beyond his years… still, his parents will be worried about him.

"Sorry kid, but I'm going to have to take you home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you and going to war with me where you might not come back alive is crazy." Yamato said firmly.

Ash crossed his arms, "My parents… are dead Yamato."

Yamato's eyes widen… another war orphan. "I see… I'm sorry to hear that, but I still can't take you with me. It's way too dangerous."

Ash sighed, "Okay, if I could prove my worth to you would you take me along? I have Pokemon to help back me up and I'm pretty tough myself."

Yamato took out a Poke Ball… but it didn't look like a Poke Ball Ash was familiar with, it looked like an Apricorn with a device in the middle… in Johto Ash heard that long before Poke Balls were invented people use to use a special device in Apricorns to catch Pokemon with.

Yamato clocked on a button and the Apricorn Ball opened to released a Charizard with some kind of armor on it. "This is my partner Charizard, we're going to be fighting together."

Ash smiled, "Cool, I have a Charmander with me." he took out his modern Poke Ball, that Yamato couldn't help but stare since he was not familiar with that device, and released the shiny Charmander from within.

Scorch looked up at the armored Charizard, _**"Wow, you going to war or something?"**_

_**"Yes, as a matter of fact I am young Charmander."**_ Charizard replied in a deep strong voice, it was obvious this Pokemon had seen many battles.

Yamato looked at Scorch, " Impressive, you've got an alternate color Charmander, those are really rare. Still, that doesn't mean you are ready for war."

Ash smirked, "Then why don't we have a Pokemon battle to settle this? My Pokemon against your Pokemon."

Yamato frowned, "Kid, my Pokemon have been in many wars, even if you've trained your Pokemon well they're not going to win, besides, your Charmander hasn't even evolved yet, what chance do you think you have against someone like me?"

Ash nodded, "You're right… I don't think I can actually beat you, but I'm not trying to win… I just want to show you that I have what it takes to face this war with you Yamato. Will you give me that chance?"

Yamato looked at Ash's eyes before nodding, "Very well, we shall have battle in the ship's arena, that's where we spare with our Pokemon. I'll only use three of my Pokemon and you can use all you have young man."

"Deal, it'll be three on six than." Ash agreed.

Storm looked at the battle armor Charizard nervously, _**"Is that a good idea Ash? We're not exactly… armored…"**_

_**"Don't worry Storm… I'm pretty eager to test my skills against a war veteran."**_ Scorch smirked excitedly looking at the Charizard.

Spooks was just as eager too, "I look forward to testing my own skills against you."

"Your Pokemon seem ready, what about the Mew?" he looks at Mew as she winks and transform into a Meowth.

"She'll be in disguise, don't let anyone else know she's here okay?" Ash winked and Yamato chuckled and nodded.

Yamato lead Ash, Spooks, Nya, Storm and Scorch out the room and head to the battle arena, along the way Ash couldn't help but feel nervous with so many men on the ship looking over at him.

"I apologize, but we're not use to seeing a child on board. This ship and many others are bound for war and so we cannot afford to have anyone under the age of 20 here." Yamato explained.

They finally entered the lower deck, which had a big battle arena. Yamato stood on one side while Ash and his Pokepals stood on the other.

"Alright young man, we shall have a simple three on three battle. One side loses when his Pokemon are all unable to fight."

"Sounds good to me." Ash smiled as he looked over at Spooks and Storm… Spooks may not want to battle with Yamato and Storm… well the Pikachu could use a little break after all the ghosts and scaring and minor hear attacks he suffered. So he'll just go with Scorch, Remi and Gale and hope they'll be strong enough to show Yamato that he's no ordinary child.

Yamato took out an Apricorn Ball and released a Nidoqueen. "Your pick boy." he stated calmly as Ash nodded, knowing Nidoqueen have a tough hide.

Then the boy smiled as this would be a real test with Remi the Rattata, his long time friend, if only she could learn Super Fang it doesn't matter how tough Nidoqueen's hide is, unfortunately she doesn't, but still that doesn't mean she can't put up a decent fight.

"Let's do this, Remi!" Ash tossed his Poke Ball and released the Rattata and she hissed at the towering Nidoqueen.

Yamato's eyes furrowed in confusion at the boy's pick, "A Rattata? Surely you jest. The Pokemon is known to be common and weak."

Remi glared, _**"Who are you calling weak!?"**_ she hissed.

Ash smirked, knowing that because of Remi's common species she is often underestimated and that is a dangerous thing. "Careful, this 'common and weak' Rattata is about to show you her real power."

"Very well then boy, let's see what this rat can do. Nidoqueen, use Body Slam." Yamato ordered.

_**"Time to squash a rat!"**_ Nidoqueen launched at the little Rattata, who bravely stared defiantly at the large Pokemon and awaited Ash's orders.

Ash quickly commanded, "Dodge with Quick Attack and use Bite on her tail!"

Remi dashed away from the incoming Nidoqueen, leaving a silver trail behind her and the Nidoqueen hit the floor, but she stood up without any trouble before looking over at Remi as she bit down on her tail. Although it did sting, Nidoqueen just shrugged it off like it was nothing more than a baby Weedle's sting and threw her off her tail.

Remi hissed in annoyance that she was thrown off so easily like that. Ash didn't like this either. _It barely did anything. I knew Nidoqueen have high defense, but this one barely felt it. It must be in a high level, of course, since Yamato is taking her into war and all. Looks like Remi and I are in for the long haul._

"Don't give up Remi! Use Iron Tail!"

Remi launched at the Nidoqueen, her tail turned to steel and she slammed the Nidoqueen's head. The attack did cause Nidoqueen to flinch and rub her head, but otherwise she didn't seem too bothered by it.

_**"Oh come on, is that the best you could do. I've fought with plenty of Rattatas in my days… back when I was just a small Nidoran!"**_ Nidoqueen taunted.

_**"I don't care what you did with a bunch of weaklings."**_ Remi hissed.

"Well I'll admit; the two of you fight with a lot of fire. But guts and fire alone will not get you far in war. Nidoqueen, use Surf." Yamato ordered.

Ash gasped in shock, "Your Nidoqueen knows Surf!?"

Storm watched in fascination as Nidoqueen summoned a huge wave, but he was really worried about Remi, his crush. _**"Look out Remi!"**_ he screamed.

"Get away from it! Use Dig!" Ash quickly commanded.

Remi hastily burrowed underground, just before the wave could hit her. Thankfully she was safe from the majority of the attack, but now the entire field was wet. Remi took this time to come out and pounce the giant to the ground, because Nidoqueen is half Poison a Ground type attack like Dig was super-effective.

"Nice one Remi, now Bite her while she's off balance!" Ash quickly ordered.

Yamato quickly ordered, "Use Double Kick!"

"Block it with your Bite, hurry!" Ash quickly commanded.

Remi opened her mouth to Bite, but one of the Double Kicks managed to hit her, but still determined to stop the second one her fang glowed and she bit down on the other foot, Nidoqueen actually cried out in pain.

"That was… Super Fang!" Ash cheered, he didn't know Remi would've been able to beat this Nidoqueen, but now that she had learned Super Fang the chances just went way up!

Nidoqueen growled, _**"So you can fight back a little more than a normal wild Rattata, but that doesn't change the fact you're just a weakling."**_

Remi growled at the insult._** "I'll show you just how 'weak' I am!"**_

Storm kept cheering, _**"Come on Remi! I know you can do it! Show that Nidoqueen who's boss!"**_

Ash chuckled at his Pokemon's conversations before coming up with another order, "Now get in close with Quick Attack!"

Yamato, starting to feel excited, ordered, "Nidoqueen throw that Rattata off with Earthquake!"

Nidoqueen stomped on the ground causing everything to shake and rattle, Remi lost her balance and fell to the ground, feeling sick to all the shaking.

"Hang in there Remi!" Ash called.

"Now use Body Slam, finish that Rattata off!" Yamato ordered.

Ash then yelled, "Use Super Fang, quick!"

Remi weakly but determinedly looked up at the incoming Nidoqueen, her fang glowed as she awaited Nidoqueen and just before she could be squashed the brave Rattata jumped and pierced the Nidoqueen's back with her Super Fang, causing Nidoqueen to yell out in pain.

"Now finish it up with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Body Slam!" Yamato yelled at the same time.

Remi's tail turn to steel at the exact moment Nidoqueen came charging at her. Remi swung and Nidoqueen jumped over her. Both Pokemon were hit… Remi's Iron Tail hit Nidoqueen's stomach and Nidoqueen squashed her. Both of them were out cold.

"Looks like it's a draw here." Spooks commented.

Ash returned Remi as Yamato returned Nidoqueen. "You did well Remi, rest up now." then he looked at Yamato, the man is strong no doubt, they only won because of Remi's Super Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: The Ambush<strong>

"I'm surprised young man at your Pokemon's will and determination to fight for you. You raised that Rattata well, but let's see how well you can deal with my other two partners. Time for battle, let's go Fearow!"

A Fearow was released, _**"I will battle a sky high battle for my region!"**_

Ash took out Gale's Poke Ball and threw it to release the Pidgeotto. "Let's do this Gale!"

Gale was surprised to see he was going up against a Fearow and that made him nervous since he knew from experience how nasty they are… and so does Ash and Storm way back during the Fearow Flock incident.

Storm actually cringed at the sight of the Fearow. _**"Ugh… I hate the Fearow Flock…"**_

Mew put a hand over the Pikachu's head, _**"Don't worry about it… it's in the past now and those birds will think twice before they mess with someone again… I hope."**_

Ash gave a command to Gale, "Use Quick Attack!" he wanted to see how the Fearow will attack and using Quick Attack will give Gale the speed to get away if the attack is something hard hitting.

"Use Drill Peck!" Yamato ordered.

Fearow's beak literally began spinning like a drill and he came in close. Gale, thankfully still using Quick Attack, managed to get away like Ash predicted, but the Fearow refuse to give-up and the bird went after the Pidgeotto.

Ash saw the incoming Fearow and quickly gave another command, "Quick use Sand-Attack to blind that bird!"

Gale turned around and began kicking up dust at the Fearow's face, however, it didn't seem to phase it and the Drill Peck easily went through!

_**"Ack!"**_ Gale screeched in pain.

Ash glared, "Of course… Fearow has the Keen Eye ability, Sand-Attack is useless against it!"

"Great observation young man, but you need to know these things during the war or that could cost you your life. Fearow, use Steel Wing now!" Yamato commanded.

Ash better be quick, "Gale fight back with Wing Attack!"

The two birds were going at it with their wings. Storm was fascinated by this sky battle. _**"Come on Gale! You can't let that Fearow beat you! Remember the Fearow Flock! Remember what they did! Show no mercy!"**_ Storm yelled.

Eventually Gale and Fearow smacked each other in the face with their Wing/ Steel Wing Attack. The two fell to the ground in pain, but Gale seem to have the worst of it since the Fearow was clearly in a higher level and have more battle experience.

"Don't give up Gale!" Ash called.

Gale glared at his opponent as he struggled to stand up, the Fearow already recovered and was flying above him as if taunting him. _**"You are weak little bird, you have never seen war."**_

The Pidgeotto glared defiantly, _**"I may not have experienced the harsh life of war, but that doesn't mean I'm weak."**_ then he flew up right at the Fearow's face.

Ash smiled knowing that Gale may not be as strong as this war hard Fearow he still has a lot of spirit. "Okay Gale, let's just them what you got, use Quick Attack!"

Quick Attack was Gale's most reliable attack right now since it keeps him fast to react to whatever the Fearow and Yamato has in store for them. The Pidgeotto didn't hesitate to zoom across the arena trying to up his momentum.

Yamato smirked, "Now use Mirror Move."

Ash gasped as the Fearow created an energy mirror that reflected Glare perfectly and suddenly Fearow used Quick Attack, copying Gale perfectly.

"Look out Gale!" Ash called in alarm.

"Drill Peck."

The Pidgeotto couldn't get away as Fearow drilled his back, the force sent Gale to the ground, weak and unconscious.

"Gale…" Ash returned him to his Poke Ball. "You did well, take a nice rest."

"That's two down young man." Yamato said as he returned the Fearow, the first was a draw and he won this round. That just leaves the third one for Ash to prove he can handle this upcoming war.

_**"Use me Ash! I'll show him what we can do!"**_ Storm said as sparks of electricity flew from his cheeks.

Ash shook his head, "No Storm, I have plans for this last fight." he took out Scorch's Cherish Ball as Yamato released he Charizard from his Apricorn Ball.

"Scorch deserves this battle." Ash added as he released the shiny Charmander onto the battle field.

Scorch glared defiantly at her giant evolution counterpart._** "I won't lose."**_

Charizard smirked, _**"I like that fiery spirit of yours, but that won't be enough to save you from true experience."**_

Yamato smiled, he had been eager to see how well an alternate colored pre-evolution of Charizard be able to fight back.

"Alright Scorch, use Smokescreen!" Ash knew they need every advantage they could get and lowering the Charizard's accuracy would be their best bet right now. Fire attacks wouldn't do any good here, so he'll have to rely on Mega Kick and Dragon Rage for the most part.

Scorch didn't hesitate to cover the field with black smoke. Yamato didn't look troubled though, "Charizard, blow away this pesky smoke with Twister."

Charizard flapped his wings and easily blowing away the smoke AND carrying the little Charmander into a tornado!

"Scorch! Counter with Dragon Rage!" Ash quickly called.

Scorch fired her Dragon Rage and the Twister was easily countered as the fiery blue dragon charged at the Charizard.

"Counter that Dragon Rage with Fire Blast!" Yamato quickly commanded.

Just as the two attacks were about to collide however the entire ship trembled and tilted, everyone lost balance, well everyone who wasn't currently floating in midair and threw off Dragon Rage and Fire Blast.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he quickly stood back up.

Yamato groaned, "Looks like we're getting ambushed. We'll have to stop our battle now." he returned Charizard into his Apricorn Ball while Ash did the same with Scorch.

Storm, Spooks and Mew gathered around Ash as the boy quickly followed Yamato.

"Looks like you'll be joining in the battle after all boy, we can't afford to make any stops when we're under fire." Yamato said calmly.

Storm quickly jumped on Ash's shoulder, not wanting to get separated from him during this crisis. Spooks and Mew stayed close to protect the boy from any misfire.

_**"I've never been in a real war before Ash… I can't say I'm too thrilled about this. Gym Battles are one thing but actual war where you could die is a whole new ball game."**_ the nervous Pikachu said.

"It's understandable you'd be afraid little Pikachu, war is something I have seen for decades, it's not pretty, but if you let your fear take over you're as good as dead. We're going to need to be strong." Spooks said to Storm with an air of calm, most likely trying to keep the inexperience Pokemon from panicking.

Ash was afraid himself too, the poor boy had never been in actual life or death situations. Mew Games are deadly yes but his Memma would never actually let him die! He's not sure if he wants to do this, but he can't exactly get back to his own time on his own, so he has to go along with this.

"Hurry, we're going to need all the help we can get." Yamato said urgently. They hurried up onto deck where a lot of the men, using their own Pokemon, were fighting against the fighters in the air. Their enemies are on their Flying Pokemon and are bombarding them from the sky.

"A sky sneak attack, I didn't think they'd stoop so low, but then again this is war, rules like being fair don't apply. Okay boy, time to prove your worth in the battle field." Yamato said as he released his Charizard again to take the fight to the skies himself along with a few other of is men joining him.

Ash sighed, he had Gale yes but he never rode on the Pidgeotto before and Gale is only about half his size so he'd be force to carry the boy with his talons which would be uncomfortable and dangerous in a sky battle.

"Spooks, go up there and help Yamato!"

"With pleasure." Spooks floating up towards the battle, turning invisible.

"Memma, we have no experience in sky battles so we'll have to help from the ground." Ash said as Mew nodded though she could just as easily aid them herself, that would mess up the timeline, so she'll have to let her little Ashie handle it.

"Alright Storm, let's see if we can help out. Try paralyzing the enemy's Flying types with Thunder Wave!" Ash quickly ordered.

Storm jumped from Ash's shoulder to try and get in closer towards the sky battle before releasing an electrical current that didn't really hurt but causes paralysis. The enemy was taken by surprise by the Pikachu's attack and many of them fell into the water.

"Alright!"

_**"What's that?"**_ Storm pointed out when he noticed something big underwater approaching the ship they were on.

Ash paled when he saw what was heading towards them. "Torpedo… TORPEDO!" it was too late for anyone to react, the torpedo hit and blasted the ship from under and the entire thing was beginning to sink!

"GET TO SHORE!" someone yelled.

Ash grabbed Storm but he couldn't see where Mew or Spooks went, he just have to hope they're okay. "Storm, we have to abandon ship."

_**"What!? But we'll be hit by guns and missiles and torpedoes!"**_ Storm screamed obviously in panic.

"Don't panic Storm, we'll be okay!"

Mew flew around the battle zone and smiled, she felt excited, but she also frowned as she felt sick by these people's war. She knew she couldn't interfere, but she could help indirectly and decide to watch from afar and invisible only to make sure her child and his Pokemon would make it out alive.

Spooks was trying to help Yamato, but the Ghost Pokemon was caught off guard by a Hunchrow and was strike down by a powerful Dark Pulse attack from that bird.

Ash knew the ship as sinking and they needed to get to shore fast. Everyone on the ship was either panicking or fighting with the enemy, they won't make it to shore like this.

_**"We're going to drown!"**_ Storm cried.

Then suddenly the boy was pushed off by an incoming Draco Meteor attack from a Salamance and fell into the sea! Ash and Storm swam underwater as the other men abandon ship, attacks were flying everywhere and Ash shut his eyes to avoid seeing any bodies that were hit. Storm felt very queasy. The two were swimming to shore but they were too far.

"We have to make it…" that was all he remembered before he blacked out and began sinking… thankfully Yamato found him as he dove underwater with a Floatzel under him and grabbed the boy while the Floatzal got the Pikachu and swam up to the surface towards the shore.

The next morning… Ash woke up to find himself lying on seaweed in some kind of… cabin and Storm was asleep next to him, curled up.

Yamato entered with a coconut bowl of what appears to be hot soup and Spooks was beside him, "Well, morning sleepy head, about time you're up."

Ash gasped a bit when he saw Yamato, "Yamato? We're alive?"

"No, we all actually died and this is the ghost zone. Of course we're alive, though you almost drowned, you're lucky I was there to save you." Yamato said with a chuckle, feeling awfully lighthearted for someone who's been in war for a while.

"Th-thanks Yamato." Ash smiled in gratitude, a little bit shaken up from the experience.

"You should be thanking this Gastly here, he's the one who saw you and your Pikachu fall into the ocean. We only lost three men, unfortunate though as I wish we could've come out there without any casualties, but this is war, we can't afford to mourn for those we lost or the enemy will destroy us all for sure."

Spooks nodded seriously, "It seems we've been sent here for a reason Ash, at first I thought it was just a sick twisted game those ghosts were forcing us to play, but now I'm starting to think there's more to it than that."

Ash nodded but then noticed someone was missing, "Where's Mem- Mew?"

Yamato shook his head, "I'm sorry Ash… I didn't see Mew anywhere, she must've disappeared somewhere."

Ash sighed, of course, even when they're two centuries in the past Mew wants to make things more interesting and challenging for the boy.

Storm groaned a bit as he started waking up, _**"Oh man… did we drown?"**_

Ash chuckled and smiled at the little Pikachu. "No, we're fine Storm. So Yamato, what's going on now?"

"Well the crew built some cabins to camp out here until further notice, we've managed to save our Apricorn Balls and our Pokemon, but we have no weapons otherwise so we're sitting ducks."

"Well maybe we don't need weapons to win the war. You got your Pokemon, you can use them." Ash said.

"I don't know… our Pokemon have been trained for war yes, but never have we had to rely on solely just them to fight our battles. It's a big risk to us and our Pokemon."

"It's better than nothing, look, if we have no weapons than Pokemon are our best bet."

Spooks smirked, "The boy is right you know. Human weapons are faulty and glitch, not to mention they run out of ammo. You can trust your Pokemon partners a lot more than your mere weapons."

Yamato sighed but nodded, "You have a point there, but right now our top priority is to survive on this island until someone sends a ship our way. We need food, we're running low. Right now they're volunteering those who will venture on the island to hunt for food."

Storm perked up, _**"Hey, let's stay here and eat."**_

Ash shook his head, "Maybe we could go, perhaps we could find something that'll help your men prepare for battle in case there's another ambush. The enemy must know we're here after the ship sank, they must know you're still alive."

Now the Pikachu groaned but he knew his Trainer well enough to know he would've been dragged into this mess anyway, still he couldn't help but growl in annoyance that they're going to venture into danger like this.

Yamato looked him, "Are you sure? The enemy could still be lurking out there and even if they're not who knows what dangers this island itself has. You could be attacked by vicious wild Pokemon."

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry about me Yamato. Come on Spooks, Storm, we're going to see if we can find anything edible."

_**"But Ash… islands tend to have a lot of poisonous berries that are hard to tell from the edible ones!"**_ Storm protested having eaten some poisonous berries in his life before, Pecha Berries saved his life and that's why he loves them so much.

Spooks looked around, "Shh, quiet, I think I heard something… and it's getting closer whatever it is."

"Is it an enemy or a wild Pokemon?" Ash whispered as he and Storm crouched low to remain unseen.

"I can't tell yet, but it's getting closer." Spooks said as tension built.

Ash, Storm and Spooks watched carefully, waiting for whatever is coming for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going or end it off here, but FanFictionLover13 suggested I should leave a cliffhanger so here it is. Yeah I know ya'll are getting tired of evil cliffhanger but at least it gives you something to look forward to!<strong>_

_**Mew: Hmm... hey, out of curiosity, if you played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity what is your team? DarkFoxKit's is Snivy and Pikachu and they're Team Phantom.**_

_**Author: I know 'Phantom' is an odd name for my team but I wanted to get creative, besides, I also just played Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon so I was in a ghostly mood.**_

_**Mew: Hey, you got some deleted scenes remember?**_

_**Author: Oh right, originally Ash used Gale to fly into the areial battle, but then I came to think since he doesn't have any experience with war and actually engaging battle himself he most likely wouldn't have thought to do that, at least not in this chapter. Another deleted scene was the battle between Scorch and Charizard, it was suppose to go on until Scorch fainted since though she's strong she's still no match for a war veterian Pokemon, but instead I cut it short with the ambush since the battle scene would've been pointless and took too long.**_

_**Mew: Well folks we hope you enjoyed it so far and look forward to more soon, and until then... anyone want to play with me?**_

_**Get out while you still can!**_


	25. Part 25: The War Zone Part II

_**Author: Okay, people just keep begging me to update as quickly as possible and with Summer Vacation here or just around the cornor I can see why, but please don't rush me, it takes time to imagine the plot and type everything out.**_

_**Mew: Hey! There you are! *she was kidnapping an author***_

_**Author: And I have to keep an eye on Mew to keep her from kidnapping people!**_

_**Mew: Hee, hee, you're mine now!**_

_**Author: As you can see I'm failing right now. I don't own Pokemon, now enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Survival<strong>

The thing came in close and soon it was discovered it was… a Celebi?

"Whoa! What's a Celebi doing here?" Ash jumped back when he saw what it was.

_**"Don't be frighten I've come to help."**_ the Celebi said gently as she floated around Ash, Spooks and Storm.

"Did you come back in time with us?" Spooks asked the time traveling Pokemon.

Celebi replied with a nod,_** "I felt a disturbance in the temporal system and discovered those ghosts sent you back 2000 years ago to complete an important mission for them."**_

Ash blinked, "I just thought it was some sick twisted game."

_**"Yeah, those ghosts certainly made it seem like just a twisted game." **_Storm agreed still a bit angry that they were forced into the past like this and that Mew bailed on them.

Celebi floated around them,_** "The Ransei Region needs your help. Yamato must lead them to victory otherwise the present you have come to know will cease to exist."**_

"What!? But why? I mean if this is the past then what changed to make it possible Yamato's team will lose?" Ash frantically asked.

Celebi sighed, _**"Some selfish humans decided to use the concept of time travel to help the enemy to gain an unfair advantage, which will destroy the future and ruin the present. The ghosts of Lavender Town knew this and chose you, the Child of Mew, to go back and stop it."**_

Spooks' eyes sparked in realization, "So that's it… I knew those ghost brats wouldn't just sent us 2000 years into the past without reason."

"Okay… but Celebi, unless you tell us what's going on we can't be much help without worrying we're messing something up in the timeline." Ash said as the Celebi nodded in agreement.

_**"I will tell you, sit down."**_ Celebi said as Ash, Storm and Spooks all sat to the ground… well Spooks just floated there.

_**"It's someone from an Organization you may call; Team Rocket. They stole my power to help them time travel into the far past. I do not know the names of them but they are dangerous, they have highly skilled Pokemon and advanced technology on their side. If they succeed in winning the war then not only Ransei Region but the whole Pokemon world will fall under their control."**_

"Oh this is bad, but what can we do to stop them?"

_**"You are the Child of Mew."**_ was the Celebi's simple answer.

Ash sighed, "Yes, but I'm not truly her child. I am 100% human being who was just raised by her. What can _I_, an ordinary boy, be able to do to win such an important war?"

_**"Even if you think you are just an average human, you still have the Pokemon's loyalty at your side, something the enemy doesn't have. They force and control Pokemon to their will, you however, the Pokemon WANT to help you and that is your advantage, better than any weapon or technology they have in their arsenal."**_ Celebi said with pride.

"It's true young Ash, Pokemon that are controlled could still turn on their own cruel Masters once they break free." Spooks said.

_**"But how does that help us now? They're being perfectly controlled along with technology and all we have are… broken spirits."**_ Storm sighed.

_**"They're spirits are far from broken young Pikachu. Just trust in them, but beware of the people in uniforms, they will try to deceive you."**_ Celebi warned before she disappeared.

_**"Oh come on! What is it with legendary Pokemon disappearing on us and leaving us to deal with these problems on our own?" **_Storm growled irritably.

"Get use to it Storm because that's just how they work; they test you." Ash chuckled as he petted the irritated Pikachu.

"But shouldn't we focus on surviving here first before we make plans to go into enemy territory? That is why we're out here in the first place right?" Spooks said as Ash nodded.

"Right, let's just get some non-poisonous and edible fruits and head back to camp and be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Ash said as he stood up and walked to a tree that had coconuts.

Storm stood on Ash's hat, looking for anything suspicious or edible while Spooks the talking Gastly floated around and picked up some fruits and edible herbs, making sure they are not poisonous for humans to consume.

"I believe these will do nicely." Spooks said.

"Great, now if only we could get some meat, a lot of war sailors usually prefer meat as their meal." Ash said as he looked at the fishes in the water.

_**"Well I haven't seen any wild Pokemon or animals to kill for meat."**_ Storm sighed as he too wanted some variety other than just fruits and vegetables.

"Well perhaps we could still find something, if we do not find meat they'll just have to settle with what we've got if they want to survive. This is war, we can't afford to be too choosy about things." Spooks said.

So Ash, Storm and Spooks gathered as many edible food as they can, they managed to catch some fish with the help of Remi who had caught fish before in the wild.

_**"You are just amazing Remi."**_ Storm complimented.

_**"Well I did have to learn how to survive and I'm often picky about what I eat if I can afford to be, I once out fished a Meowth."**_ Remi grinned at the memory.

"Well this should be enough to last a few days, let's get back to camp." Ash said after gathering everything up.

Spooks then stopped and frowned, Ash took notice. "What's wrong?

"I sensed something… foreign, but I can't tell if it's an enemy."

Remi was guarding the food and Storm stayed by her side. If it was an enemy or a wild Pokemon then they'll have to defend themselves and their food cargo.

"Where is it coming from?" Ash asked looking around.

"It's coming from… the other side of the island. I sense them… hundreds of them… thousands maybe. They have powerful Pokemon with them… they must be the enemy along with Team Rocket." Spooks warned.

"On the other side of the island? Do they even know we're here?" Ash asked getting weary now that he knows the enemy is so close to them.

"Maybe they do, perhaps their air troops earlier lead us here so they can prepare an ambush and finish the job with less casualties." Spooks said grimly.

_**"What!? But that means Yamato and the others are in danger!"**_ Storm cried.

_**"Then we better head back and warn them before the enemy decides to strike."**_ Remi said with a serious look on her face.

Ash nodded as he picked up the food supply, "Let's go, quickly."

They hurried back to camp, which thankfully didn't take long, Yamato noticed Ash's frantic actions and frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Spooks sensed multiple powerful Pokemon and people on the other side of this island, it's likely that the enemy lead us here and this is their base and now they're preparing to launch an ambush here." Ash quickly said.

Yamato grimed and the others who heard the boy quickly turned their attention to him.

"What? You can't be serious!"

"We're in enemy territory and they're on the other side!?"

"They're gathering their weapons and Pokemon as we speak, we're done for!"

Yamato shouted, "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Now I know this seems hopeless but we have to keep our heads. The enemy lead us here and are preparing for us, fine, but we can't just let them take us down. We can't just afford to keep panicking, we're going to need every ounce of strength and courage we can get now."

"If I may make a suggestion Captain Yamato…" Spooks began to say.

"Hmm? Yes what is it?"

"Perhaps you should send some scouts to see what we're up against, perhaps some undercover people to 'join' their ranks and see just what they have." Spooks explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? If the spy gets caught then the enemy will strike without warning for sure." Yamato said not liking the risks.

"But if we don't learn about the enemy then they can easily take us down. Yamato, I'd like to go on this undercover mission if that is okay." Ash said determinedly, he was sent back here for a reason and since he's a child the enemy will most likely see him as a new recruit then some adult man who just came by.

Yamato sighed, "I don't like this idea… but the Gastly may be right… very well, Ash, you will go undercover, but I will go with you."

"But you're the captain here you can't just up and leave the crew, you might not make it back." Ash protested.

Yamato shook his head, "It's fine, I am not the leader of the entire force, they can do without me, but I cannot just let you to go behind enemy territory with just your Pokemon, you'll need some human help as well."

"I don't know Yamato, that might not be a good idea for you." Spooks said as he remembered that Yamato must've died some time during this war.

"I don't care what happens to me, this young lad should not go on his own." Yamato said firmly.

"But Yamato, don't you have someone waiting for you back home?" Ash quickly protest as he remembered about Sakura, the woman he loved is waiting loyally at that spot for him to return.

Yamato sighed, "Yes, I do, she's a lovely woman… but thousands of lives are counting on this war, we can't afford to back out now."

"I understand Yamato…"

_**"So what are we going to use for disguises?"**_ Storm asked eagerly always wanting to be a Pokemon spy.

_**"Ugh, nothing too ridiculous I hope."**_ Remi sighed apparently having experience with stupid disguises before.

"Yamato, could you tell me what you know about the enemy so we know what to use for our disguises?" Ash asked knowing they're going to need Intel on what the enemy wears and what they do.

Yamato nodded, "We really don't know that much about them, but we do know that they are Pokemon warrior tribes who are set on using Pokemon as tools of war and conquering other kingdoms. It's making other people and Pokemon suffer in these conquests, so many had died or gotten injured. That's why the mainlanders like us were called to stop this crazy war of conquest, but many has been taken down, the warrior tribes are much more connected with their Pokemon than we are."

Ash frowned, he had thought the Celebi told him their Pokemon didn't like their masters… unless it was talking about Team Rocket's Pokemon only…

_**"They're… connected more with their Pokemon?"**_ Storm frowned in confusion by that.

"I've heard stories about that from Me- Mom, she told me long ago warriors in the Ransei Region can connect a link with Pokemon, but we don't see people doing that nowadays so I've never seen it myself before." Ash said with interest though he wished it wasn't the enemies he has to go up against.

"Well in that case we'll have to counter back somehow, find a weakness, surely there must be a weakness to warriors that link with Pokemon." Yamato said as he held up an Apricorn Ball.

"If only we knew what that weakness is… humans linking with Pokemon sounds like a tough one to beat unless we could link with our Pokemon too." Ash grumbled.

"But how is that even possible? I've existed for many years but even I still don't know the secret to linking with humans." Spooks said finding it just as fascinating.

_**"Maybe it's something you have to be born with?" **_Remi suggested.

Ash sighed, "Whatever the case may be, we still have to fight them, with or without the linking connection they have, guess we're at a more disadvantage than we thought."

"But if we can learn about the enemy and their weakness, then perhaps we'll stand a chance." Yamato said as he released an Umbreon. "If the enemy links with their Pokemon then they don't use Apricorn Balls, they keep their Pokemon beside them and we'll have to do the same if we hope to go undercover."

"Good idea, Storm never stays in the ball anyway, and Spooks and Remi can be our scouts in case an enemy decides to attack."

Remi nodded, _**"We'll do the best we can!"**_

"Leave it to us." Spooks spoke with confidence.

So now, Ash, Storm, Remi, Spooks, Yamato and Umbreon all walked to the bridge that connects to the area where the enemy is. The men at camp promise to be on the lookout for any ambush so hopefully they'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Undercover 2.0<strong>

Remi and Storm jumped on Ash's shoulders while Spooks floated near Yamato, this way both of them will have two Pokemon they are apparently 'linked' with to avoid suspicions.

As they arrived near what appears to be civilization there were two guards, both of them had their own Pokemon beside them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" they demanded.

"We're here with reports of the enemy we've chased out here." Yamtao said confidently.

"We are on war, we can't just allow anyone in. What's the oath the warriors take?" the guard demanded.

Ash and the others sweat dropped, except Yamato, "The oath; 'Serve the Emperor and protect and conquer.'."

"Okay, you may come in." the guard open the door to let them in.

"Captain Yamato, how did you know about the oath?" Ash whispered as they walked in.

Yamato winked at the boy, "The enemy is not all that bright; we've heard them yell out their oaths a lot whenever they invade the land."

"Wow…" Ash sweat dropped.

When they finally entered the town they were surprised to see a busy street of Pokemon and people.

"There are civilians here? This is no good… we can't fight them here with innocent bystanders." Yamato grumbled.

_"Perhaps the enemy did this so we'd be unable to fight back."_ Umbreon spoke using Psychic's telepathy to communicate.

_**"That's so cheap and cowardly of them."**_ Remi hissed in annoyance.

_**"So what should we do?" **_Storm asked even though Yamato can't understand them.

"Spooks, any ideas?" Ash asked.

Spooks seem to be deep in thought, as though trying to find the solution himself.

"Well fighting in the enemy territory is going to put us as a disadvantage, perhaps if we could find a way to move their away from this town we could fight back without worrying about innocent bystanders." Spooks said after a bit of thinking.

"Sounds like a plan, you've got one intelligent Gastly here boy." Yamato smirked.

"I'm happy for the compliment." Spooks said calmly and gratefully.

_"But how are we going to move them away from town? We may have to go find their main commanding officer and convince him or her to move the battle's location."_ Umbreon spoke through telepathy.

_**"Easier said than done, we'd need to find out who the commanding officer is and where they are first."**_ Remi said to the Umbreon.

"Captain Yamato, maybe we should ask around the locals to find the commanding officer." Ash suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea, but we can't be too obvious about it or we'll be caught and trust me you don't ever want to be caught as a spy. When you ask for information, make it sound like you know what you're doing."

Ash nodded, "Okay, come on Storm, Remi, we'll ask around but trying to seem casual about it."

Yamato then pointed at a fountain in the middle of town, "We will meet there in an hour okay? If one of us failed to meet here in an hour and ten minutes than we'll have to assume you got caught up in something, okay?"

"Yes." Ash nodded as he, Storm and Remi went one way while Yamato, Spooks and Umbreon went another.

"Okay, let's see… I hope this works." Ash gulped as he walked up to a person with a Charmeleon following him, Ash briefly wondered if this Charmeleon is Scorch's ancestor, they have the same jaws and flaming tail despite Scorch still being a Charmander.

"Hey excuse me sir I must know the location of where the commanding officer of the warriors are, there is something I must report right away but they failed to give me the information I needed." Ash said hoping he sounded like he belonged here.

The young man with the Charmeleon looked at the boy and his Pikachu and Ratatta, "… Well they don't tell us citizens that much either, so I don't know much I'm afraid, but last I heard she might be in the tall tower over there."

_'She'? So the commanding officer is a girl?_ Ash thought.

Ash explored a little more, he felt very fascinated with the past and how these people link up with their Pokemon.

"So do they understand them like this?" Ash wondered as he wasn't sure how this whole link with Pokemon thing work exactly since the time he came from people use Poke Balls to capture their Pokemon.

_**"We don't know… we've never seen Pokemon linking up with humans before."**_ Remi said as she looked around just as fascinated.

_**"But it sure looks interesting." **_Storm said as he saw another Pikachu being carried by a girl.

"Well we better be getting to the fountain, we don't want to keep Captain Yamato waiting." Ash said as he started the walk back.

Meanwhile, Yamato was near the tower when he, Spooks and Umbreon saw a couple of guys carrying some kind of sack, something big was in there from the looks of it.

"Just look at the size… what could be in that bag?" Yamato wondered.

_"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good for us."_ Umbreon growled.

"Now let's not make any assumptions." Spooks said.

"Still I'd like to know just what is in that bag… let's take a closer look." Yamato smirked as Spooks turned invisible and Yamato and Umbreon used their stealth skills to maneuver closer.

The three got close enough for them to be able to hear what they were saying, the man with the Pachirisu on his shoulder said, "I've done this work for a long time, it's definitely going to get ugly soon, but we'll be the victor."

The other man with the Miccino on his shoulder said, "No kidding? I know I'm a bit new here but are you sure the war will end in our favor?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way the mainlanders can fight back with their ball capturing enslaving Pokemon can beat us, and we even have better technology since Team Rocket came along, yup, this war is as good as ours."

"Then I guess we'll have nothing to worry about, but why would those people on the mainland enslave their Pokemon with those balls instead of just linking with them like we do? It certainly makes it easier to form a true connection with our Pokemon."

_"Hmph! We don't need to be in link to be close to our humans."_ Umbreon telepathic in annoyance.

"Tell that to them." Spooks whispered.

"So who is the Commander anyway? They say she's an angel that will guide us to victor but no civilian or low soldier has ever seen her, which is kind of odd considering they work for her." said the man with the Miccino.

"I know it's odd, but the Commander likes to stay anonymous, it keeps the enemy from finding anything about her even by capturing our fighters, and that's what makes her so dangerous."

"I have to agree with you there."

"… So it sounds like the Commanding Officer is female and unknown by many here." Spooks said when the two guys went towards the tower and figured it was too dangerous to follow them in there.

_"And a lot of skills and sneakiness from the sound of things… I wonder what kind of Pokemon she has on her side."_ Umbreon telepathically said intrigued by this.

"Well whoever she is we must assume she is dangerous and intelligent, we do not want her to know we are here by any means, let's go to the rendezvous point now."

So Yamato and Ash met up at the fountain, they both told each other what they found out about the commander; nothing much just that she's female and likes to keep her identity secret.

"We don't have enough data on this mysterious commander to really do anything about her. We'll be wiped out at this rate… we need more information." Yamato said with a grim look on his face.

"But how? If this commander is really that intelligent then she'll know right away who the real soldier is and who the spy is." Ash may not know that much about war but he knew when someone is smart enough to see a spy a mile away.

"Going undercover is never a safe guarantee thing kid, because if we do nothing because we're afraid that we'll get caught then we just doomed everyone. We'll have to try and sneak in there, if we don't find out what the enemy is planning we'll all be wiped out, those two guys sounded so confident that the war will end soon on their favor, because we apparently aren't close to our own Pokemon like they are and they have advanced technology by the organization called Team Rocket."

Ash frowned at the name 'Team Rocket', knowing exactly who they are and remembered what Celebi told him about them.

"Okay, we don't have advance technology like they do and we don't know the first thing about how to link with Pokemon but that doesn't mean they've won the war just yet. We can still pull off a victory… a hard one but still possible. It is as you said before Captain Yamato; we can't let fear hold us back." Ash smiled.

Yamato nodded, "I like your spirit kid, but we better watch our step from now on once we head into the tower."

_**"I'm up for it!"**_ Remi said as she jumped around eagerly.

_**"I'm not sure about this but… if Remi and Ash can do it, then so can I." **_the nervous Pikachu said with a shaky agreement, knowing what he must do yet that it was dangerous to do.

_"Of course I'm in. I'll follow to the end."_ Umbreon telepathically said with conviction.

"You can count me in too. I'll see this war to the end with us as the victors." Spooks said with just as much determination.

"Alright, we'll do this together." Ash said eagerly.

"Well in that case… good luck to us out there." Yamato said.

They all headed towards the big tower, but it appears to be heavily guarded, if they want to get in they'll have to really look like a soldier.

"Why are there soldiers going in?" Ash wondered.

"The Commander herself must be about to make an important announcement, it's no mystery that our own crew were washed up here a few days ago, why they hadn't already come to kill us yet is a mystery to me." Yamato said as an afterthought.

_**"Are you sure we won't get caught and shot at?"**_ Storm asked nervously as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

_**"Don't be such a Pichu! We can get through this."**_ Remi said as she jumped on Ash's other shoulder.

_"Come on, we better hurry and fall in line, that way it'll be harder to suspect us."_ Umbreon quickly suggested.

"Umbreon's right, we better hurry." Yamato said as they quickly but calmly walked over in line with the rest of the soldier into the tower.

Spooks looked around as he sensed something about these soldiers and their Pokemon were off… very off… they were almost too… strange for normal humans and Pokemon, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

It wasn't just Spooks who could sense it, Ash, Yamato, Storm, Remi and Umbreon were looking around as though feeling that these weren't normal people among them at all and not in a good way.

_**"Something doesn't feel right here…"**_ Storm bristled as he struggled to keep his sparks from showing in his cheeks.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too." Ash whispered to the nervous Pikachu on his shoulder, Remi was bristling too.

They made it to a much larger room that appears to be an assembly, they were in the back as the crowd were looking towards the stage.

"And now I give you Commander Amari!"

Ash, Storm, Remi and Spooks almost gasped and doubled over… AMARI!?

_**"But I thought we left her back at the Pokemon Center with the Butterfrees!"**_ Storm hissed in confusion.

"We did… but if she's here… what happened to Flutter and Kunzite?" Ash said worriedly.

_**"Maybe it's not the same person, I mean anyone could've been named Amari 2000 years ago, let's not go and make crazy assumptions."**_ Remi said logically and hoping to calm them down before they start panicking and giving them away.

Then Amari walked up to the podium, Ash thought his jaws would fall off… she looked exactly like Amari… the more she looks like the Amari he met earlier the more worried he is of what could've happened to the two Butterfrees and how the heck she got here.

"It's still too early to assume she's the same spoiled girl, but it is possible… if she was working with the ghosts and Team Rocket." Spooks said grimly.

"Wait, Ash, you know that girl?" Yamato asked surprised when the boy kept talking he knew her.

"Well… I knew someone with the same name and face… but it's impossible to be her… I think." Ash said unsurely.

"Well whether it's her or not it doesn't matter right now, we need to know what her objective is and that's that." Yamato said calmly as Ash nodded in agreement.

Amari then began speaking, "Fellow warriors! I have come to bear news; our conquest long road is almost over! We just have to defeat these troublesome mainlanders and victory will be ours."

"Commander Amari, if I may… the mainlanders has been on the other side of the island for a while now, why have we not yet attack them?" someone asked.

Amari smirked as she answered, "Patience is a virtue, if we had attacked them right away they would be on their guard and besides… as you all know I have better methods than just mindlessly blowing them up. They have potential to become great warriors, it'd be a shame let all that potential go to waste."

"So you're going to do _THAT_ to them?"

"Oh yes, and they will be at our side before long and not just the kingdoms but the mainland will be ours for the taking." Amari announced.

Ash gulped, "What did that even mean?"

"I don't know, but it's nothing we ever want to find out." Yamato said grimly.

_"That's for sure, it doesn't sound good whatever it is."_ Umbreon agreed.

"So the plan is to wait a few more days when those hot shots from the mainland start to relax, then we'll take them at night when they're all asleep." Amari said as the soldiers cheered.

_**"I still like to know if that's the same Amari, even her voice sounds the same, it's too much of a coincidence for her to just be her ancestor."**_ Storm said curiously.

"You've got a good point." Ash whispered.

Yamato suddenly gasped, "We better go Ash, she's looking this way and starting to get suspicious."

Ash frowned and gasped when Amari was indeed looking right at them and glaring, they quickly made for a hasty exit.

Amari looked over, "It seems we have a couple of uninvited guests… see if you can find them."

_**"Come on, they're after us!"**_ Remi alarmed.

"I don't even want to know what will happen if they catch us, run! Hurry!" Spooks said urgently.

"No, stay quiet, we can't be too hasty or they'll catch us for sure." Yamato was pretty calm despite the danger they're in.

The group quickly went towards the boxes or whatever else they can use to hide themselves. The other soldiers were closing in fast, their Pokemon can sniff them out.

_**"This isn't good… their Pokemon can find us."**_ Storm whispered to Ash.

_**"Hey, some of them are wearing the 'R' uniform, looks like Team Rocket is here after all."**_ Remi hissed as they saw some Rocket members passing by.

_**"You think they have something to do with the weird feelings we had with those other people?"**_ Storm asked.

"It's a possibility, come on, we have to… where is Yamato?" Ash looked around, Yamato, Spooks and Umbreon were nowhere n sight. "Were they discovered?"

_**"We have to get out now, they're coming!" **_Remi suddenly squeaked.

"Guess we'll have to find Yamato, Spooks and Umbreon later." Ash grumbled as they quickly ran down into what looks like a basement.

_**"How do we get out of here?"**_ Storm wearily looked around.

They heard footsteps, the soldiers were getting closer.

_"Oh Ashie, I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"_ Ash heard Mew's voice in his head.

"M-Memma! Get us out of here!"

Thankfully wherever the Mew is, she was still aware of what her child was doing and teleported them away before they were captured, but what became of Yamato, Spooks and Umbreon?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: At least it's not a total cliffhanger, like leaving Ash, Remi and Storm in the cold dark basement and the soldiers were about to catch them.<strong>_

_**Mew: Hee, hee, aww, you're a cute little Eevee!**_

_**Author: Is anyone besides me excited for the upcoming Pokemon X and Y? I'm hoping Fennekin would be more fox and less human-like when it evolves, because that would just ruin for me if it did. I'm also hoping to find out more about Slyveon soon, it looks cute and graceful and I'm thinking about Eon becoming one eventually...**_

_**Mew: Hey! Come back here! *she trapped another author in a pink bubble***_

_**Author: Ugh... better go save some authors. I hope you all have a wonderful Summer Vacation, becareful not to get sunburn. MEW! LET THEM GO! NO MEW! DROP THAT ONE! BAD MEW! BAAAAD!**_


	26. Part 26: The Final War Zone (extended)

_**Author: Um... h-hello everyone. I'm glad to see you're all still here. Anyway I'm hiding from Mew right now. Hey, do you like my new cover? It's drawn by black persian on devianART. *Edit* Oh and I merged the chapters here so if you've already read this just skip down to Chapter 55.  
><strong>_

_**Mew: Wheeereee aaaarrrrre yyyyouuuu~?**_

_**Author: *gulp* Uh-oh... I uh... screwed up really bad... I may have given her some very spicy food as a joke and... she's not too happy with me.**_

_**Mew: You can't hide forever DarkFoxKit~**_

_**Author: Guys, if I don't survive... please remember me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything here, but you should know that by now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon<strong>

**Child of Mew**

**Chapter 54: The Rescue**

Mew had transported Ash, Storm the Pikachu and Remi the Rattata back at the camp on the other side of the island.

_**"Whoa, I thought we were screwed back there."**_ Storm said in relief.

_**"I wish I could say the same for Yamato, Umbreon and Spooks." **_Remi said with a sigh.

Ash stood up, "We can't just sit here and twiddle our thumps, we need to find Yamato before the enemy makes their move, we'll be sitting Duckletts and completely vulnerable!"

_**"Well what do you suggest then, Mr. Child of Mew?"**_ Storm growled irritably, after being forced into this crazy war due to some crazy ghosts and almost getting caught and possibly brainwashed the Pikachu wasn't too thrilled to go out and do more crazy stunts.

"I don't know yet, but we have to do something." Ash was just as ticked off at this situation as Storm was.

_**"Now, now, boys, calm down. We can't get anything done if we're at each other's throats."**_ Remi quickly said trying to defuse the argument before it goes out of control.

Ash sighed, "We're up against warriors able to connect and link with their Pokemon, making them stronger, and apparently Amari is the big leader in command. I still don't know if it's really her or her ancestor who just looks like her twin, Flutter and Kunzite weren't with her so either she's done something to them or that's not Amari."

_**"Does it matter? We're still going up against a freaking army of WARRIORS who were TRAINED for WAR!"**_ Storm shouted in exasperation.

_**"Storm, calm down!"**_ Remi slapped him with her tail, causing Storm to looked at her in shock but then nodded.

_**"R-right… I'm sorry about losing my head like that. But… war… warriors… we were only trained for competitions and friendly rivalry, nothing like life or death!"**_ Storm said trying to calm down but was still uneasy.

Ash began thinking, "You're right about that Storm, we're not trained for something as serious as war, but that doesn't mean we're weak or easy targets, we can still hold our own, but we will need to keep calm if we want to survive."

Ash returned Remi back into his Poke Ball and began thinking, "I only have you, Gale the Pidgeotto, Scorch the Charmander, Remi the Ratatta and Eon the Eevee. Spooks is… currently missing right now, so that just leaves me with five Pokemon to work with…"

Storm sighed, he knew Ash was trying to think of a strategy but he was still worried; it wasn't that he didn't trust Ash but the whole situation was just worrying itself. They were 2000 years in the past, fighting against some region they've never heard of and even with humans who are warriors and more connected with their Pokemon than humans of their time and the ones they're fighting alongside with. It's a miracle they've survive this long, and now Yamato and Spooks are kidnapped and probably being tortured right now.

"Storm, please calm down, I know this is hard but losing our cool will get us nowhere. We will find and rescue Yamato and Spooks, we still have Mew on our side even if she's not here at the moment, she'll come when she senses I'm in danger. I am her child after all." Ash said trying to reassure the worried Pikachu.

This did calm Storm down a little, _**"Right, we have the legendary Mew herself on our side."**_

Ash nodded but inside he was just as worried. _I said that to calm Storm down, but the truth is I have no idea where Memma is and I'm not even sure if she'll be able to sense that I need her. All I know is we're most likely on our own and we have to find and rescue Yamato and Spooks and stop Amari from brainwashing us and invading the other regions._

Sensing his partner's worry, Storm sighed, _**"Hey, didn't you just tell me not to worry, come on Ash, we need a plan."**_

Ash looked at him and then smiled, "Right, thanks for that Storm."

So now the boy decided he and Storm will need to infiltrate the city again, only this time instead of gathering information they need to rescue Yamato and Spooks, Yamato is the main leader of his crew and they're not going to just listen to a little boy to take orders from, especially one who has no experience in war.

"At least it's easy to make them believe you're my linked partner." Ash said to Storm as they walked into the city again.

_**"Yeah, too bad we can't really link like they do."**_ Storm sighed.

"Trainers nowadays can no longer link with their Pokemon, they use Poke Balls to keep their partners in and then train and battle with them. Though sometimes I worry the Poke Balls may have brainwashed a Pokemon's mind because why else would they suddenly want to battle for the one who just beat them up?" Ash said as he looked at his Poke Ball, this was something he's been wondering for a long time.

Storm looked at Ash, _**"I don't think so, but perhaps it does influence the bond between human and Pokemon a little bit."**_

"Well either way we'll need to be ready for any surprise attacks." Ash said as Storm nodded.

The two of them traveled back to town, but it looks like the town was almost empty.

_**"Why is it almost deserted?"**_ Storm asked feeling eerie.

"I think they're getting ready for the fight. That means all of Yamato's men are about to be ambushed! Storm, let's go, we don't have much time." Ash and Storm began running, but they ran into a guard.

"What are you doing out here? The war is about to begin! We need everyone at their post, now!" the guard had a Houndoom and this made Ash and Storm uneasy.

"Y-yes sir! But where do we go?" Ash quickly asked hoping the guard and Houndoom didn't get suspicious.

_**"Your smell… it's foreign, are you new, a traveler or perhaps the enemy?"**_ the Houndoom growled at them suspiciously.

_**"We're travelers!"**_ Storm quickly said to the Houndoom.

"What is it Houndoom? Do they smell funny to you?" the guard asked his partner and the Houndoom nodded.

Now the guard was suspicious, "So you're foreigners, what are you doing here in the Ransei Region?"

Ash said with a straight face, "We're just travelers passing through, though we were curious as to what's going on. You see, S- Pikachu and I just came from the mountains after a full day of training and decided to come to town to rest up and bit but saw it empty, is something going on?"

The guard, though still a bit suspicious, didn't see the harm of this little boy and his Pikachu, so he settled down a little bit, "We are about to finish the war in our favor, that's all you need to know. Just keep going about your business young man."

Ash and Storm walked away, both knowing they better do something fast. _**"Well now what to do we do?" **_Storm asked.

"We'll go to where it started; the tower. Come on, let's go!" Ash and Storm started running to the tower, both neither slowing down. When they got there they were shocked to see the entire place was filled to the brim with people and Pokemon! It surprised Ash more than anything how they could all fit in there.

_**"Ash, it's Yamato!"**_ Storm suddenly spoke up. Ash looked ahead and was surprised to see it was indeed Yamato, but where was Spooks? And why is Yamato there beside Amari?

"Well Yamato, I believe it's almost time to go 'warn' your men of the battle." Amari said sweetly to him.

"Yes, it will be nice once they come over to our side." Yamato said with a smirk.

_**"What? What's Yamato saying?"**_ Storm asked confused, but Ash had a serious grim look on his face.

"I think he got brainwashed… this is bad. Where is Spooks?" Ash looked around, hoping maybe the Gastly was invisible or something but he couldn't feel the coldness of him anywhere.

"Come on Storm, we need to investigate, it will do us no good if we can't help Yamato." Ash said as he picked up Storm and started squeezing through the crowd, trying to get to the back of the stage.

_**"Ash, I heard someone say they have a bad feeling about a Gastly, it might be Spooks."**_ Storm said as his ears twitched.

Ash nodded, he got closer and heard the voices, "I mean it can talk and it seems to know a lot more than it lets on."

"It's just a Gastly, so what if it can talk?"

"Well it resisted the brainwashing process, I'm starting to think it might not have been Yamato's partner."

"Does it matter? Look, if you're that worried I'll send someone down in the chambers to keep an eye on that Gastly, feel better now?"

Ash and Storm both nodded to each other, so Spooks is being held somewhere down in the chambers. The place was hard to navigate since it was so crowded, but thankfully they found some stairs that lead down to the chambers.

_**"I don't like it here, it feels so off."**_ Storm said grimly when they finally reached their destination.

"What do you mean?"

_**"It's almost like there's nothing natural about this place."**_

Of course, Pokemon are closer to nature than humans are, so it's only natural they can sense something when it's off balance in nature, making Storm nervous.

"It's too hard to see here, it's dark. Hang on, I think there's a switch over here." Ash turned on a light switch and was surprised at what he saw; there were Pokemon sleeping within chambers of some kind of green liquid.

"What the… this… what is this? It's way too high tech for this time period." Ash said confused and surprised and disturbed.

_**"I think it's Team Rocket's Ash, they must doing something to these poor Pokemon."**_ Storm pointed a big red 'R' on the machines.

"Oh that's right; I've forgotten they came to this timeline too." Ash frowned as he got a brief flash of Mewtwo sleeping in the same kind of chamber. "Are these even real Pokemon?"

_**"I don't know, they should be but there's something… about them that's not natural."**_ Storm said his fur bristling.

"Ash? Storm?" a familiar voice called them.

Ash and Storm smiled as they ran over to Spooks who was trapped behind some kind of glass that he can't phase out of.

"Hey Spooks, we're glad to see you're okay." Ash said in relief.

"I'm okay but they took Yamato to the process room where they brainwashed him. He now believes he's second in command next to the girl. She is not Amari, she is her twin… she came back in time with Team Rocket and she's one of the Executives." Spooks explained.

Ash and Storm were surprised but at the same time relieved that it wasn't Amari, because that would mean Flutter and Kunzite were in danger too.

"Spooks, is there any way to reverse the brainwash?" Ash asked hoping Spooks know of a way.

Spooks began thinking, "I'm not sure but I think they said something about a headband."

_**"Headband? Oh, now that I think about it I remember seeing Yamato wearing a headband that he didn't have before, but we didn't think too much about it at the time."**_ Storm said as he remembered that strange headband on Yamato's head.

"So you think the headband's the one that's controlling them?" Ash asked.

_**"But why would they need a process room just to put on a silly headband?"**_ Storm asked.

"They would need it to create the headband specifically for that person. They need to scan their brain and see what the best way of brainwashing them is. Because everyone's different there is a slight possibility they can resist brainwashing if all done the same, so they make sure they design the headbands best suited for that type of person." Spooks explained.

"Well that would explain why she wants to capture everyone. This is bad… our side of the battle is way too outnumbered, we'll never be able to beat them this way, especially with Yamato working against us." Ash said grimly.

"Don't give up now Ash, there is still a way we can beat them; we need to turn their warriors against them." Spooks said determinedly.

"How? I don't think they're keen on turning traitor against their home land!" Ash protested.

The Ghost type stayed calm, "There are some who are working against the commander. They know something isn't right, and they don't agree with what they're doing. Perhaps if we could persuade them to join our cause we'll be able to stand a chance."

_**"That sounds like a solid plan… if they'd be willing to listen to us and if we could find them!"**_ the Pikachu said not sure how well this plan would work out.

"They're hiding somewhere underground, if we want to find them we'll need to act like we want to be part of the resistance." Spooks said.

"So they're looking for new recruits?"

"More than ever now, especially with the war so close to the final conclusion, finding them shouldn't be a problem; it's trying to convince them to come back with you. Despite everything, they wouldn't be too keen on helping the enemy, like you said earlier, but perhaps a bit more willing."

"But if they are our best chance then we must convince them to. Alright, first let's get you out of here Spooks, then let's find the underground resistance." Ash said determinedly.

"An electrical discharge should be enough to override the security system, but don't go overboard or you might set off the alarm."

"Alright, Storm, use Thunderbolt but at a light capacity." Ash said as Storm nodded.

Storm zapped Spooks' cage, causing it to open. "Come on, let's get going before they come back."

"Spooks, what are these chambers Pokemon?" Ash asked as they scurried out of there.

"Those are clones, from what I've heard and can sense from these things; they're not natural Pokemon. Team Rocket is the one creating these abominations from the Pokemon's DNA around here, because the warriors don't keep their Pokemon in Poke Balls it was so easy to gather the DNA they needed."

_**"Then we're in trouble because these Pokemon are all powerful and well trained."**_ Storm said nervously.

"That's why we have to hurry up and defeat them before they can awaken these cloned Pokemon, they most likely made them stronger than the originals." Spooks warned.

"Great, more powerful armies, as if these guys weren't enough to deal with!" Ash groaned.

"Shh, quiet now, we don't want them to hear us." Spooks whispered as they closed in on the main room, still as crowded as ever.

"We can't let them see you Spooks." Ash whispered.

"Don't return me to the Dusk Ball, the light itself will attract attention, I have another way of hiding. You might feel a slight chill." Spooks said and before Ash could comprehend what the ghost said, Spooks suddenly phase into his body, almost causing the boy and even Storm to yelp in surprise. Ash shivered, he knew Ghost type Pokemon could possess living creatures, but he never thought Spooks would do that to him.

_"It's okay Ash. I'm not going to possess you I'm only hiding within your body."_ Ash heard Spooks' voice in his head.

"… This is so creepy and disturbing…" Ash groaned but was glad Spooks wasn't using his body as a human meat puppet.

_**"Wow… Ash, how does it feel to have a ghost in your body?" **_Storm asked curiously.

"Cold." Ash replied briefly before returning his attention at hand, "come on Storm, we need to get out of here and find the resistance."

The two managed to get out safely, though a few of them did ask where they were going on such an important time, thankfully they didn't press issue too much, after all one boy and a Pikachu wouldn't make too much of a difference.

_**"Ash, I think I heard something."**_ Storm said perking up his ears again.

A girl about Misty's age with the same orange air was on a Swanna and she glared at Ash, "You, what are you doing here? You're not a warrior, I can tell."

Ash was a little nervous; how could she tell he wasn't one of them when the others didn't seem to care?

"I'm not here to cause anyone trouble I only came here to end this war. Please I only want the nations to stop fighting, but the mainlanders are about to get ambushed and captured I have to stop them!"

The girl chuckled, "You? All by yourself? And with what just a Pikachu that you haven't even linked with yet? You're pathetic, you won't be able to stop them like that."

"Well what else can I do?" Ash snapped.

"… Well I guess you could use a little help. My name is Drifty and I'm the leader of the Water Warriors, we use Water types especially." Drifty introduced and her name sounded an awfully lot like Misty.

Ash blinked and then figured she's probably Misty's ancestor or close to it; same hair color, same attitude and same interest obsession for water Pokemon. "You're going to help us?"

Drifty nodded, "You seem like a nice guy and that Pikachu really trusts you, plus he looks strong. I think perhaps you can help our cause, come follow me, I'll take you to the hideout and we'll discuss what we're going to do from there."

Ash gave a smile of relief, he was glad they managed to find one of their leaders so quickly and that she took enough interest in him to help him out, or at least consider it.

_**"Well, how lucky is that?"**_ Storm smiled.

_"Don't let your guard down, just because she allowed you in doesn't mean she or the other resistances trusts you completely, be prepared to be tested."_ Spooks warned Ash.

Ash mentally nodded, keeping the warning in his head. "Let's go St- Pikachu." Ash didn't want to call Storm by his nickname while with these other warriors were around, it might make him seem like a sensitive wimp.

Drifty lead Ash and Storm towards a lake, to their surprise the water suddenly drained into stairs that was leading down. Ash couldn't believe they could do this way before technology was more advanced.

"Let us go quickly; I don't like leaving the base exposed for long since anybody could be watching." Drifty said as she and Ash hurried down the stairs just before the water came back and flooded the area again, concealing the base.

Ash and Storm were amazed by the aquarium in this underwater base. Drifty lead them into a room where there were more people with water types.

"Leader Drifty who is this boy with the Electric type?" someone with a Totodile demanded, seems they don't trust outsiders and types that hurt water types.

Drfity sighed, "Relax Daisy, this is a friend. He's from the mainland and his comrades are about to be captured. If that happens this war is over and the kingdom will spread onto the content and the battles will never end, we need to stop this now before it's too late, we can't afford to be picky with who we recruit now."

A boy with a Lapras looked uneasy, "But what can we do? Ever since those strange guys who call themselves Team Rocket took over the commands of the kingdom every warrior's Pokemon grew stronger, even with our best we still got wiped out."

Drifty nodded, "I know, which is why I'm going to call the rest of the resistance to join up with us, this is our last chance guys, we can't blow it now."

"But what can a non-warrior boy with a Pikachu do to help us?"

"Don't underestimate me and Pikachu." Ash glared annoyed how everyone believed they were powerless and weak.

Drifty then got a call in message, "Our spy is back."

"Spy?"

"Yes, we sent a spy to infiltrate the tower, he's coming."

A young boy almost seems to be about Ash's age came down the stairs, he has a Quilava with him, which is weird since this is supposed to be for WATER types, not FIRE types.

"Jason, did you find anything out yet?" Drifty asked.

Ash blinked… he felt like he should know that name… perhaps from Mew, but he's not sure, it's been too long.

"They got the main lander's captain, his name's Yamato and they've locked up a very rare Gastly; I think he came from the spirit world, I could tell by his aura and the way he can talk to humans." Jason answered before he turned his attention to Ash and his Pikachu, the two stared at each other for a minute as if sensing something special between them. Ash could tell this boy was no ordinary boy, he had a powerful aura and spirit unlike anyone else and it unnerved him; just who is this guy?

"You must be Ash, I've heard about you from… a very special friend." the one called Jason said politely to Ash.

"Uh… wow… it's a pleasure to meet you Jason." Ash said a bit shyly since he didn't think anyone would know of him in this timeline.

_** "You smell like a Pokemon, are you even human?"**_ Storm asked Jason.

_**"Jason is a very… special kind of person."**_ the Quilava answered for his partner.

Storm is sure he felt an aura similar to Ash with Jason, but more… lush like a forest, while Ash's is more like the sky, sea and mountains.

"So what's the plan here? They're about to attack." Ash spoke up.

Jason decided to answer, "I believe I've found the ones who are working from behind the scenes. The one who call themselves 'Team Rocket', they're the one who provided the advanced technology the warriors are using to their advantages. If we could just take care of them the rest will fall."

"But Team Rocket's not exactly easy to take down, what do you suggest we do then?" Ash asked.

"Simple; we take them down from the inside."

"Huh?"

"We go undercover as one of them, sort of like what you've been doing since you got here, then we go find their leader and take them down."

Ash thought about this; if the leader was Giovanni they'd be toast, there's no way his Pokemon have the skill level or strength to defeat Giovanni, he and his friends barely survived against three of his Pokemon and that was when they were working together and he only used one Pokemon at a time. But if it's Amari's ancestor she shouldn't be too much trouble if she only has one Pokemon, but if it's someone else Ash is not sure what the estimate is.

"What's the matter? You worried?" Jason smirked as if he read Ash's mind. Ash blinked and looked at him.

"Well you can't blame me for worrying, something's bound to go wrong." Ash said.

"Quit being so negative."

Drifty sighed, "Okay Jason, so is anyone else coming with you for this mission?"

Jason nodded, "Just one other person; Ashie boy here."

Ash glared, only his Memma may call him that, "Don't call me that."

"I figure you have some experience with undercover before, so this should be easy for you." Jason smirked as he handed Ash a uniform just right for his size… it's almost as if the boy KNEW they were going to be here.

Ash eyed the boy suspiciously but decided to go with it for now since he didn't have any better ideas, he hope he can save Yamato and end this ridiculous war in their favor.

Drifty nodded as she handed them walkie talkies, "Here, use these to contact us in case things get ugly and you need back-up, I'll go gather the rest of the resistance in case we need to go on an all out attack."

Jason winked at her, "We're counting on you Drifty."

So Ash and Storm end up following Jason and his Quilava Typhon back outside.

_"There's something about this boy that falls similar yet different from you and any other humans."_ Spooks spoke in Ash's head.

Ash gave a silent nod in agreement, Storm was looking at Jason too as if trying to figure him out.

"So… your Quilava's name is Typhon?" Ash asked hoping to get a conversation started so things would be less tense around them.

"Yup." Jason smiled.

"… Where did you get him?"

"I hatched him from an egg, he was a very energetic Cyndaquil back then." Jason smiled as he petted Typhon on the head.

_**"I still am energetic."**_ Typhon smirked.

Ash couldn't help but think something about the Quilava was… a bit off, almost as if he had another spirit within him yet that spirit isn't harming him in anyway, but appears to be giving him more… power and energy, it was hard to describe, but he remember Mew once telling him it's possible that if a weaker spirit was absorbed into a stronger spirit the weaker one will be absorbed and become one with the stronger spirit, it was quite disturbing for Ash since he treasured all life even the evil ones, because they always have a choice for redemption and killing them off makes them lose that chance forever.

"So who's this friend that you mentioned that knew me?" Ash asked hoping Jason would answer.

Jason shook his head, "Sorry, but I promised not to tell, at least not yet."

Ash sighed, "Fine. So where is Team Rocket? Storm and I hadn't seen them since we got here."

Jason answered, "It's simple; they made sure to hide themselves well, while they give their technology the warriors treat them like kings and do the dirty work for them."

Storm and Ash both scowled, _**"So they're being lazy while they make the warriors fight for them? That's a new low even for them."**_

"But not all of them are just lying around, their scientists are mutating their Pokemon with clones, trying to enhance them. It's sick and unnatural." Jason growled.

"Yeah, I know how that is. So what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"Just follow my lead." Jason and Typhon went ahead while Ash and Storm followed them.

"Halt, stat your business." a guard said.

Jason glared, "Can't you see this uniform? We're part of Team Rocket and we're about to tell the information we gathered about the enemy to our Boss, you want us to let him know you were too stubborn to let us in?"

The guard paled a bit, "I apologize, go right on in."

"Wow, that was pretty cool how you got that guard to let us in." Ash said impressed by Jason's acting.

"You just gotta know the right words." Jason smirked.

They ignored the crowd as they headed to the basement, where they saw Team Rocket, some of them weren't wearing their uniforms and were just lounging around.

"Well aren't we lucky that these dimwitted primitive people are doing all the dirty work for us, once they win the war we'll be rulers of everything." a member said.

"Don't count on it; we still have to make sure these people know their place; if they ever get the idea to rise against us we have to show them who's the real team players here."

Ash whispered to Jason, "So do you know who their boss is?" _please, please don't let it be Giovanni…_

Jason nodded, "I've seen them. There are two of them in charge; a woman with bright blond hair named Cassidy and a man with blue hair named Beef... no, I think it was Ben? No, no, it's Butch."

Ash blinked, he remembered seeing those two before; they had taken Abica's Beautiful and his Butterfree and it was a big battle and get-away just to survive, they're not as powerful as Giovanni but they have _his_ powerful trained Pokemon.

"Do they have any powerful Pokemon with them?" Ash asked.

_**"They better not have that Charizard and Dragonite again." **_Storm grumbled remembering all too well how bad their first encounter with them was.

"We haven't seen what their Pokemon are but I assure you it's gonna be strong since Giovanni entrusted them with this kind of mission." Jason warned.

_"Ash! The warriors are heading out now, the war is about to begin! We have to do this quick!"_ Spooks suddenly warned Ash.

"Whatever we're going to do Jason we better do it soon, a brutal battle is about to be under way."

"Got it, but we're going to be in war ourselves if we go up against them here. Oh well, this'll make it fun, you got a Flying Pokemon with you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I have Gale the Pidgeotto, you have an idea?"

"Time for a little sky diversion I hope Gale is fast."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 55: Sky Battle<strong>_

Cassidy smirked as she watched the warriors from the window getting ready to take down the main land's army.

"Well Butch it looks like this battle is about ours now." Cassidy said sounding satisfied.

"Yeah and best of all no annoying traitors or kids to stop us." Butch said clearly still annoyed with what happened last time.

Gale flew over them suddenly and began using Twister, sending paper and other small objects flying everywhere. _**"Think again! Catch me if you can!" **_Gale taunted before flying out the window.

Of course this angered the Team Rocket in that area. Cassidy was especially angry because of her hair, "That bird… messed up my hair! GET THAT BIRD AND PLUCK ITS WINGS NOW!" she all but screeched.

With Gale flying away distracting them, Ash and Jason nodded, quickly trying to find a self-destruct button or something to shut this place down for good before they join in the battle.

"Storm and I may not be linked like those warriors but we do have our own bond that we can count on." Ash said with a smile.

_**"Just tell me what I need to do Ash."**_ Storm said as Ash released Remi the Ratatta.

"Remi, Storm, I need both of you to sneak into the air ducts, find the wires and chew them to pieces." Ash ordered.

_**"Got it!"**_ Remi saluted as she went into one of the air ducts and Storm doing the same with another.

"Smart; using rodent Pokemon to mess up their system." Jason complimented.

"We're gonna need every advantage we can get. Can Typhon burn down some of the bigger machines here?" Ash asked.

_**"I think I can manage."**_ Typhon said proudly.

"I'll have Scorch to help you out." Ash released the shiny Charmander. "Scorch, help Typhon burn these machines okay?"

_**"You've got it!"**_ Scorch saluted.

Ash looked out the window with worry for his Pokemon, "We better do this quick, no telling how long Gale can last out there."

Storm and Remi cut some of the wires while Scorch and Typhon burned down the cloning machines. Suddenly there was a red alarm and a computer voice announced, "WARNING, WARNING, SEVERE DAMAGE TO THE SYSTEM. WARNERING, WARNING, I AM ERROR, SYSTEM WILL NOW SHUT DOWN."

When they heard this Ash and Jason high fived each other, "We did it!"

"And not a moment too soon! Call Gale back, hurry!"

Ash gasped when he saw Gale about to get caught by an electric ball thing, he quickly used the Poke Ball's red recall beam to grab the brave Pidgeotto back before he could get caught.

"What was that!? Did the Pidgeotto just get called back by an actual Poke Ball?" Cassidy all but growled.

Butch frowned, "But that was modern Poke Ball, not one of those primitive Aprocorn Balls!"

Cassidy glared, "Then that must mean we have an intruder."

"I hope you're ready to fight Ash, because here they come." Jason said seriously as Team Rocket shot back towards them.

Ash returned Remi and Scorch to their Poke and Cherish Ball. "Let's get out of here and join in the war for this battle otherwise we'll all be taken down along with the building."

Storm jumped on Ash's head and Typhon followed Jason as they quickly get the heck out of there. Team Rocket were shocked to see their base was starting to crumble down like it's having trouble holding itself up anymore.

"GET THOSE BOYS!" they heard Cassidy screeching.

"Alright, time to fight! You ready Typhon?"

_**"I always am Jason!"**_ Typhon answered back eagerly.

The boys were trying to lead Team Rocket towards the battlefield, they passed Drifty who quickly ran beside them, well rode on Swanna's back and flew beside them.

"Looks like you've woken up the hive. I've already gathered every resistance we have, so we'll assist you guys on the battle the best we can." Drifty said.

"Good, we'll meet you there!" Jason said as Swanna flew off towards the beach that will soon become the battlefield of the centuries.

_**"I can't believe we're about to fight in an actual war, what if we don't make it?"**_ Storm asked in worry from Ash's head.

"Don't think like that Storm, we'll make it, there must be a reason why we were sent back here and perhaps it has to do more than just me simply being Mew's child." Ash answered hoping to reassure the worrisome Pikachu.

"I believe you may be right." Jason said, again showing he seems to know more than he lets on, but Ash doesn't have time to think about it right now.

_"We must help Yamato, Ash, when we get close I will possess him and undo the headband that's brainwashing him."_ Spooks spoke up from within Ash.

Ash nodded, _Don't worry; we'll save Yamato too._

They finally made it back to the beach, where they saw the warriors were already beating back the trainers from the main lands, luckily help has arrived.

Ash and Storm were staring at the chaotic scene before them; there were so many Pokemon and people fighting against each other, they were both in awe and in horror from all this, most of these Pokemon are powerful and fully evolved, so Ash's team is at a disadvantage since none of them are fully evolved, still he'll have to chance it.

"Alright, here we go. Let's fight, everybody!" Ash tossed all four of his current Poke Balls, releasing; Remi, Gale, Scorch and Eon. The four Pokemon all gave battle cries, ready for battle despite the risks. Storm's cheeks sparked with electricity, despite his worries he too is ready to bash and zap some heads in.

So once Team Rocket joined in the fight all Distortion World broke loose. Ash couldn't command all five Pokemon at once and he had to find Yamato so Spooks can cure him, so he left it up to his Pokemon how they want to fight. He trusted them enough to fight without his constant guidance.

Jason apparently only had his Quilava, so he gave Typhon his commands while backing up his other Pokemon.

Scorch ran after Ash, _**"Ash wait! You can't go by yourself!"**_

"I'll be fine Scorch I have to find Yamato. I'm not completely by myself; I have Spooks after all."

But the golden Charmander refuse to let Ash go without her protection, _**"I don't care; I'm going to make sure you don't get killed out there. War is not a joking matter."**_

Ash couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright then."

With the chaos going around them Ash was thankful Scorch decided to follow him since he was almost eaten by an Areodactyl which Scorch managed to divert it away with Metal Claw. Then he was almost hit by a Vileplum's Poisonpowder which Scorch scattered out with her fiery's tail Ember. Then she used SmokeScreen to cover them up from other enemy Pokemon.

_"Over there, by the beach cave, I can sense Yamato over there_!" Ash heard Spooks shout in his head.

Ash nodded as he and Scorch ran towards the beach cave, Yamato had his Umbreon out with him, who looked brainwash too.

"Yamato!"

Yamato looked over at Ash, "Who are you child? Are you friend or foe? I think I remember seeing your face in the tower."

Ash stopped, "Yamato, you are… supposed to be our captain."

Yamato glared at him as he took out a Black Apricorn Ball, "You know what kid? I think you're the enemy trying to get me on your side; you're not the first one to say that to me."

Ash frowned, than he and Scorch jumped back when he released a Hydreigon! The three headed dark dragon Pokemon roared.

"Meet my ace Pokemon; Hydreigon." Yamato got on Hydreigon's back as it flew up into the sky, he was joined by the Amari look-alike, she was riding on Yamato's Fearow. Then Ash saw Cassidy and Butch, they were riding on the same Charizard and Dragonite Ash had faced a few weeks ago.

"We can't reach them like this!" Ash growled.

_"We can't give up!"_ Spooks said trying to find a way to get Ash into the sky.

Scorch noticed a pink spark in the sky, _**"Is that Mew?"**_

Ash blinked and noticed it too, "Memma?"

Mew giggled as she flew in closer, _**"Looks like you could use some help, huh? Okay, Memma will help you once more."**_

Gale flew over at Ash's side, with Storm, Remi and Eon on his back, _**"Ash, Mew told us to find out. Are we about to do something?"**_

_**"Let's have a sky battle! This'll be fun! And Gale, since you're the only one who could fly I'll have to enlarge you to the size of a Salamance!" **_Mew giggled as Gale frowned.

_** "Is this going to be painful?"**_

_** "Oh no, at least… it shouldn't."**_ Mew winked making the Pidgeotto more nervous.

Eon jumped off Gale and looked up, _**"So we'll be fighting against all of them? But they're freaking DRAGONS! How is a bird, no offense Gale, going to compare to them?"**_

Ash sighed, "Well we're just going to have to work together."

Mew flicked her hands and a pink aura surrounded Gale, the Pidgeotto suddenly grew much bigger and bigger, he could now fit Ash and all his other Pokemon onto his back easily.

_**"Wow, so this is what it's like being dragon size, cool."**_ Gale said impressed as he bend down for Ash, Scorch and Eon to get on his back.

Mew winked to her child, _**"Good luck Ashie, let's see if you can pull this off."**_

Ash gulped, feeling rather nervous and ever right to be so, but if he could survive seven years of Mew Games surely this war should be no problem, right? Gale looked up at the sky, Mew had enhanced his speed and power so it'll be easier for him to maneuver if things turn ugly. Ash, Storm, Scorch, Eon, Remi and even Spooks all bristled with tension as they held on tight to Gale's back.

_**"Here we go!"**_ Gale took off into the sky.

"Gale! Try to get in close to Hydreigon and Yamato, if I could just get into contact with him Spooks should be able to snap his mind out of that mind controlling headband!" Ash yelled over the winds.

_**"What about the other three?"**_ Gale asked about Amari's look-alike, Cassidy and Butch, those three aren't going to make it easy.

"Storm, you attack the Fearow since it's weak to your Thunderbolt. Eon I want you to use Shadow Ball on Dragonite. Scorch I want you to use constant Dragon Rage on Charizard. Remi you…" Ash frowned, Remi didn't have any long range attacks. "I want you to help me out when I try to get on Hydreigon's back okay?

All his Pokemon saluted, _**"Roger captain!"**_

Gale flew right into the middle of them, Cassidy glaring, Butch gasping, Amari's look-alike blinking and Yamato growling, "NOW!"

All at the same time the Pokemon attacked their intended targets, Storm blasted Thunderbolt at Fearow and Amari's look-alike, Eon fired Shadow Ball at Dragonite, Scorch used Dragon Rage at Charizard. Because they were taken off guard the riders fell off and the flying Pokemon had to go catch them, Ash didn't have much time before they come back for revenge, so he made Gale fly in closer at Yamato and Hydreigon.

Yamato glared, "You are persistent boy! Hydreigon, use Hyper Voice!"

Hydreigon spun around and it's extremely loud voice cut through the air and their eardrums, causing Ash and his team to yell and cover their ears in pain, Gale was faltering since he couldn't cover his poor ears from the Hyper Voice and now falling behind as well as flying funny.

"Come on Gale, don't give up now." Ash said trying to encourage the Pidgeotto.

Gale managed to regain his composure and flew back at Hydregion. Remi climbed on Ash's head and the two were ready for action. Gale came in close to Hydregion's back and Ash quickly jumped.

Yamato glared, "Why do you keep this up? Are you insane little boy!?"

Ash glared right back, "Maybe I am; I was raised by Mew after all."

Before Yamato could question him Remi tackled him down, _**"Now Ash!"**_

"What are you doing!?" Ash quickly dived at Yamato but one of Hydreigon's heads turn back and fired Dragon Pulse at him!

"AAAAHHHH!" Ash fell on his back, thankful he was still on the Hydreigon.

_**"ASH!"**_ Remi glared as she was about to bite down on the dragon that hurt her Trainer.

"R-Remi, wait!"

Too late, Remi used Hyper Fang on Hydreigon's back, causing it to roar out in pain, causing it to move around so much Ash almost lost his grip.

"Remi! I'm glad you learned how to use Hyper Fang but please let go before you cause us to fall!" Ash yelled.

Remi let go, the Hydreigon growled as a Flamethrower and Hyper Beam barely miss them. Yamato turned back to see Cassidy and Butch riding on Charizard and Dragonite.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Yamato demanded why they attacked him.

"Well you're no longer of any use and since we need to get that annoying kid out of the way we decided to just aim for you both." Cassidy said as if it were simple facts.

"You would destroy your own teammate!?" Yamato growled.

Butch just shrugged, "You were never really a part of the team anyway, best to get rid of you now before you realize that and become a threat later."

Amari's evil twin was on Charizard behind Cassidy, Yamato looked over to her, "Mara! Are you agreeing to this? You're the one who recruited me!"

_So her name's Mara…_ Ash thought as the two argued.

"I'm only do what I'm told." Mara said simply.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Butch ordered and Dragonite was coated in a huge blue energy in the shape of a dragon. Hydreigon couldn't get away from it as it dragged him, Yamato, Ash and Remi down into the ground.

Gale quickly flew after them while Storm, Scorch and Eon shouted for Ash and Remi.

_"N-now Ash, hurry."_ Spooks spoke up, while Yamato was unconscious Ash had to touch him and let Spooks get rid of the mind control headband.

Weakly, Ash reached out his hand and touched Yamato's, Spooks immediately transferred his powers into Yamato and the headband broke and fell off his head. The Gastly came out of Ash.

"Did you do it?"

Spooks nodded, "Yamato is now back to normal, but he and Hydreigon took a big hit from that Dragon Rush, they may not wake up for a while."

_**"ASH! Are you okay!?"**_ Storm got off of Gale and ran to his beloved Trainer and partner, and he hugged Remi too. _**"You okay Remi?"**_

Remi chuckled as the Pikachu hugged her, _**"I'm fine; it'll take more than a little fall to put me down."**_ though she said this she was pretty injured.

Eon and Scorch looked around Ash to check for any injury, _**"You gave us a scare there Ash."**_ Eon said, relieved he was okay.

Ash stood up, "I'll be fine guys, but Yamato and Hydreigon took a pretty big hit."

Gale spoke up, _**"And that's not all; those two are coming this way."**_

Ash gulped; he knew as they are now his Pokemon don't stand a chance against that Charizard and Dragonite; they'll be wiped out if they fought them alone.

_**"Ash."**_

Ash blinked as he looked down at Storm, Eon, Scorch, Remi and Spooks, they all looked determined.

_**"You don't need to worry; we'll all work together and beat them. It doesn't matter if they got fully evolved dragons on their team; we'll show them we can be just as good."**_ Eon said with determination sparkling in her black eyes.

Ash smiled, "Thanks guys… it's only too bad Dexter couldn't be here, he would've loved to help out." Ash was checking his Pokemon with his new Pokedex that was connected to Dexter before they went up to the tower, but the ghosts sent him and his current team back in time and Ash dropped his Pokedex and left Dexter behind.

_**"Don't worry about it; he'll get his chance soon enough."**_ Storm said with a chuckle.

Gale lowered himself,_** "Well, get on, we've got a war to win."**_

Ash nodded as he and Storm jumped on the giant Pidgeotto's back, returning Remi, Eon, Scorch and Spooks so they wouldn't weight Gale down, and to let Spooks rest after everything he's done. But that was when Yamato and Hydregion came to.

"Ugh… Ash?"

"Yamato! You woke up!"

Spooks smiled, "I'm so glad… you're still here with us."

"They… they brainwashed me and then… they attacked me. My crew… they're all dying out there." Yamato glared. "Let's go Ash, we need to finish this war before it's too late." he got on Hydreigon, which was still strong enough to fly him. Ash smiled, glad to have Yamato back on their side.

"Let's go then." Gale and Hydreigon took off into the sky, after Cassidy, Butch and Mara. The Dragonite and Charizard were intimidating and Hydreigon is already exhausted from their earlier scuffle, but Ash knew they can't give up now.

Cassidy was the first to spot them, "Looks like they're not destroyed yet."

Butch frowned, "Then we'll make sure they're obliterated! Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite was coated in a dragon energy cloak and was speeding right at them. Ash quickly gave his command, "Dodge with Quick Attack!"

Gale did not hesitate as he barely flew just under the powerful Dragon Rush. Yamato thankfully managed to steer Hydreigon away from it too. "Hydregion use Dragon Pulse!"

Hydreigon shot out a powerful blue beam at the Dragonite, causing massive damage to the Dragon/Flying type. Butch growled in annoyance, "Dragonite turn around now and hit them with Ice Beam!"

Ash was about to order Gale to help them out when Charizard almost hit them with a Flamethrower.

"So where do you think you're going little boy?" Cassidy smirked.

_**"This girl is getting on my last nerve."**_ Storm growled.

"Gale fight back with Twister!"

The dragon-size Pidgeotto flapped his wings harshly, creating a tornado on the Charizard. Cassidy and Mara had to hold on tight to keep from being blown away.

"Storm paralyze that Charizard with Thunder Wave!" Ash commanded.

Storm used a weak jolt of electricity, not enough to really hurt Charizard as it's focused on mainly paralyzing the Fire/Flying dragon. Charizard began twitching as sparks were around his now paralyzed body.

_**"Y-you've grown… s-stronger."**_ Charizard commented as he struggled to stay in the air.

"I don't think so!" Mara used a Paralyz Heal on the Charizard, making him regain his composure. Ash didn't want to hurt Cassidy and Mara, he had just wanted them to land Charizard so they can have a safer battle on the ground but it doesn't look like they want that to happen any time soon.

"Gale, we need to get them on the ground, if we fight in the air we'll be at a disadvantage." Ash said hoping Gale will be able to do it, he can't use any of his other Pokemon except for maybe Spooks, since none of them can fly, Spooks is tired though so he didn't want to use him unless absolutely necessary.

_**"I'll try Ash!"**_ Gale flew around the Charizard.

"Come on Hydreigon! Use Dark Pulse!" Yamato ordered.

Hydreigon fired out darkness at the Dragonite, it hurt but Dragonite wasn't out yet. Butch smirked, "This Dragonite was trained to take on just about anything; your weak moves mean nothing to us. Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite charged at Hydreigon covered in the blue dragon's energy. Yamato knew Hydreigon was too tired to dodge this time, so he had to attack it straight on, "Use Draco Meteor!"

Hydreigon shot out a powerful burst of dragon energy, causing it to fall like meteors all over the Dragonite and Butch. But not before Dragonite hit Hydreigon with Dragon Rush. Both Dragon types fell to the ground in pain.

Ash saw this, "Looks like those two are going to be going at it, we might as well join them in a double battle."

Cassidy and Mara agreed, they decided Charizard was slower in the air because he's carrying both of them, so they all landed, ready for the final fight between Ash and Yamato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 56: The War's Final Stand<strong>_

"So the key to victory is making sure you three don't interfere. We've already got some of our allies aware of your technology's weakness." Yamato said after Ash and Cassidy landed their Pokemon with them.

"Oh so you think all will be fixed if you can defeat us, is that it? This is war, everyone is fighting not just us." Cassidy smirked.

"We know that, but you are the main threat so far." Yamato pointed out.

"Heh, well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. Double battle?" Butch was confident that Charizard and Dragonite could take them out, especially the little brat since none of his Pokemon looked like they've gotten any stronger since their last encounter.

"Don't underestimate me just because you caught me off guard last time." Ash snapped he could see the look in their eyes; they knew he was the weakest link.

"Where is Mara?" Yamato demanded when he didn't see her.

"She knows better than to stick around. Now choose your Pokemon so we can wipe them out." Cassidy demanded.

Ash frowned, not sure who to use, though his Pokemon are strong and had grown stronger since their last encounter they were still no match against those well-trained Dragonite and Charizard.

Yamato took out his Apricorn Ball, "This is my strongest Pokemon, my very first partner. Stand by for battle!" he released, to Ash's surprise, a Raichu.

Storm eyed the Raichu and his fur bristled as he remembered about the Raichu from his old Chu-Clan and the one he fought with Surge. Ash put a hand on Storm's head, knowing the Pikachu never got rid of his hatred for his evolved form.

"Alright, Scorch is probably my best bet right now." Ash said holding out her Cherish Ball, Spooks is still tired and his other Pokemon don't do well against Dragon and Fire types and because Storm wasn't comfortable enough to work with a Raichu at the moment.

The shiny Charmander was ready for battle, _**"So it's back to these two." **_she commented as she remembered them from last time.

_**"You know them already young Charmander?"**_ the Raichu asked speaking in a commanding voice that her Trainer Yamato has, it was obvious those two share a close bond.

_**"Yeah, I've fought with them before, they are powerful, we were all wiped out. We had to run away last time."**_ Scorch answered.

_**"Good, I love a good challenge."**_ Raichu said feeling even more pumped up.

"Charizard wipe out that puny little Charmander with Arial Ace!" Cassidy ordered as the Charizard aimed for the golden Charmander.

Ash quickly gave his order, "Scorch counter it with Dragon Rage!"

Scorch blasted out blue energy that turned into a dragon right at the Charizard, it cringed a bit but didn't stop him as he hit Scorch, she managed to withstand it but it still hurt.

"Raichu use Thunder Wave to slow them down!" Yamato ordered.

Raichu shot out jolts of electricity to paralyze the Dragonite and Charizard, but Butch told them both to fly higher into the sky to avoid it.

"They're fast I'll give them that." Yamato said grimly.

"We can't let them get away! Come on Scorch, use Mega Kick on the Dragonite since it's closer!" Ash ordered.

Scorch jumped and delivered a powerful Mega Kick on the Dragonite's stomach. Dragonite growled as he grabbed her foot and began spinning around.

"What?" Ash didn't see that one coming.

"Now throw it and use Body Slam on that runt!" Butch ordered and the Dragonite did just that; he threw the Charmander to the ground and used its bigger body to slam down on her! By this point Scorch wouldn't be surprised if her insides were completely crushed.

"Raichu help that Charmander out by using your tail quick!" Yamato quickly ordered. The Raichu wasted no time using his tail to grab the poor Charmander out from under the heavy Dragonite, her tail flame was smaller, indicating she's very hurt and weak.

Ash shook his head, not wanting Scorch to get hurt more, "Scorch return!" what he didn't know was that Scorch's body wasn't the only thing that was hurt… her pride was hurt as well for losing so quickly against the Dragonite.

Ash was about to send in Eon but Storm decided enough was enough, _**"Ash! Let me fight! I know I said I don't like working with a Raichu but these two are at least half Flying type and… two Electric mice would be better than one, right?"**_

"Are you sure Storm? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

_**"I'll be fine… besides I think it's time I stop discriminating all Raichu just because that one hurt me so badly."**_ Storm said determinedly, making Ash smile.

Yamato noticed Ash using the Pikachu now, "Huh, your Pikachu and my Raichu working together… this should be interesting."

Storm stood beside Raichu, who looked over at the Pikachu, _**"I take it you've fought with these two before as well?"**_

Storm was a bit surprised at how well mannered this Raichu is since the other Raichu he encountered were all about fighting and brute force, _**"Yes, I have, but I didn't last very long against them."**_

_** "Not very encouraging, but I think you should work on using speed rather than just brute force since they're so big and powerful." **_the Raichu said.

"Alright finish off those rats with Fire Blast!" Cassidy ordered Charizard.

"Storm, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Storm speed away from the incoming giant fire, while Yamato ordered Raichu to jump into the air, also avoiding it.

"Dragonite, grab that Raichu."

The Dragonite grabbed Raichu with his claws, "Now use Dragon Claw on it!"

Yamato saw his partner in danger, "Iron Tail his claws!"

Raichu's long tail turned to steel and slap at his incoming Dragon Claw, it was almost like a sword fight between the two.

"Come on Charizard, get that Pikachu before he gets away! Use Flare Blitz!" Cassidy ordered and the Charizard covered itself with fire as he dived down towards Storm. With not much room to dodge, Ash knew he had to face it head on.

"Hurry! Counter it with your strongest Wild Charge!"

Storm cloak himself in electricity, though it is weaker than Volt Tackle it was pretty dang powerful itself, he jumped at the incoming flaming Charizard. Ash could only hope that Storm would have enough stamina to withstand that Flare Blitz as well as the nasty recoil damage from Wild Charge.

Storm was still standing but he wobbled a bit; he's not going to last much longer at this rate. The Charizard was also badly injured from the recoil of Flare Blitz and because he's weak to Electric attacks, and he's paralyzed.

"Hang in there Storm you've almost got him!"

"Raichu wrap your tail around that Dragonite and use Thunder!"

Raichu's tail managed to coil its way around Dragonite's neck and he zapped him with his best Thunder attack, causing the Dragonite to cry out in pain.

Jason came running over with his Quilava, he was watching the battle and decided to stay quiet to see how it will turn out.

"Storm! Get out of the way!" Ash called as the Pikachu quickly dodged an incoming Flamethrower from the Charizard.

"Now get on his back!" Storm used his tail to bounce from the wall and land on the Charizard's back. Charizard growled as he thrust around trying to get the Pikachu off him.

"Hang on tight and use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHUUUUU!" Storm zapped the Charizard with everything he's got!

"Raichu!" Yamato called.

"RAICHUUUUUU!" Raichu joined in with his Thunder on Dragonite once more, the bright electric lights blinded Ash, he didn't see that Mara snuck up behind them and she placed a spell tag on Yamato's back before pushing him into a cave nearby.

The brightness soon dissipated but Ash and Storm were not on the battlefield anymore, they weren't even in the forest. They were floating in some kind of rift of the dimensions, Jason was there smiling at them.

"Way to go Ash, it looks like with you and your Pokemon's help the war was shifted to the mainland and they defeated the warriors."

"Wait… Jason? What's going on here? Where is Yamato?" Ash asked not sure what is going on.

"You are in a timeless dimension. My… Memma helped send you here after that last Thunder and Thunderbolt your Pikachu and Yamato's Raichu did. You fell unconscious and Mara… sealed away Yamato's body and spirit into the cave that you will eventually find in the future." Jason explained.

"What? Oh… so it was Mara who sealed him away… What about his other Pokemon?" Ash asked remembering that Yamato had his own Pokemon when he got sealed away.

"Not to worry; that's why Mew was there; to release his Pokemon once the incident happened." Jason explained. "Now that the war is over you may return to your own time again and continue your Pokemon journey, I wish you the best of luck… oh, and one more thing… I'm the child of Celebi." Jason suddenly transformed into a Celebi right before Ash and Storm's very eyes!

"C-Celebi!?" Ash and Storm both yelled in shock, but Jason didn't give them anymore time to question him as they suddenly woke back up in the Pokemon Center with Brock and Misty.

"Hey Ash, Storm, about time you two woke up." Brock said.

"Brock? Misty?"

"Yeah, we just kinda woke up ourselves an hour ago, we don't even remembered how we got here." Brock said.

Flutter the Butterfree and Kunzite the pink Butterfree all flew happily around Ash, Dexter the Porygon also flew around him.

**"You had me so worried Ash!"** Dexter said.

_**"Amari woke up an hour ago and she reunited with her family."**_ Flutter explained.

_**"Did you know Amari has an evil twin?"**_ Storm said suddenly.

_**"What?"**_ Kunzite blinked looking at the Pikachu.

Ash chuckled as he picked up Storm and went over to Nurse Joy, the poor guy must be exhausted. "Well first I'm going to heal you and my friends up then we'll continue our way to Celadon City. I'll explain everything to Brock and Misty afterwards."

Ash released Spooks, "So… it's over?"

Ash nodded, "Yes. Yamato's spirit was sealed away by Mara…"

"I see… who is Mara? Is she really Amari's twin or is that just coincidence?"

"I'm also interested in who Jason is… he's the child of Celebi." Ash said as he crossed his arms.

"Celebi… Hey… where is _your _Memma?" Spooks asked.

Ash shrugged, "I don't know… but she has a habit of disappearing and showing up again randomly so I'm sure we'll see her soon enough. All I know is… that war showed me how powerful other people are with Pokemon… before we take on the Celadon City's Gym I better train a bit more…"

With the war finally over, and with his friends and Amari's family safe, Ash can breathe easy again and continue his journey. But questions of Jason and Mara raises, will Ash be able to crack the mystery? Find out next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Jason and Typhon are characters made by Mega-Gamer 18, from his story A Time Traveller's Destiny. He'll write it in Jason's point of view in his story when he gets to it so you'll know his side of the story.<strong>_

_**Mew: DarkFoxKit...**_

_**Author: And if you're wondering why I'm currently a Zorua plushie... I have an angry Mew hugging me right now.**_

_**Mew: Just remember that naughty girls... and boys, like you will suffer a terrible fate.**_

_**Author: Oh please not the Majora's Mask infamous line!**_

_**Mew: Yes, and the Song of Unhealing. Hee, hee, hee.**_

_**Author: HELP ME- *CRACKLE* *BZZZZT**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP***_

_***Edit* *CRACKLE* *BZZZZT***_

_**?: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? *BEEEEEEEP***_


	27. Part 27: Arriving in Celadon City

**Author: Alright! We're almost to Celadon Gym! I hope you're ready for another exciting Gym Battle... when we get there next chapter.**

**Mew: You've been keeping them waiting too long!**

**Author: Well sorry! But I've been pretty busy! I have been working on a new Danny Phantom fanfiction and uploaded it: My Brother's a Ghost, be sure to check it out if you're a fan of the Danny Phantom series.**

**Mew: You see here? She's ignoring me!**

**Author: After what you did to me last chapter? I can't say I'm too happy with you!**

**Mew: Aww, DarkFoxKit, don't be mad at me...**

**Author: Just leave me alone. I don't own Pokemon, they all belong to GameFreak.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Child of Mew<strong>

**Chapter 56: The Tricky Mankey**

**Ash's current team: Storm (Pikachu), Dexter (Porygon), Eon (Spiky-Haired Eevee), Nidosaur (shiny Nidoran male), Konoha (Bulbasuar) and Scorch (shiny Charmander).**

**Misty's current team: Aqua-Leo (Seel), Blade (Scyther), Blossom (Oddish), and Sea-Star (Staryu).**

**Brock's current team: Iron-Stone (Onix), Nami (Horsea), Biter (Zubat), Kunzite (pink Butterfree) and Flare-Fang (Growlithe).**

Ash and the gang decided to take a rest before continuing onto Celadon City, they were still a good several hours away from it. They were just resting up and eating some lunch before continuing on their way.

Storm was so happy he gets to eat some yummy rice balls, this is the reward he gets for disliking Poke Balls. Ash sighed as he held Scorch's Cherish Ball.

"What's wrong Ash? You barely touched your rice ball." Misty asked in concern.

Ash sighed, "It's Scorch… ever since we got back from the past she's been depressed lately. When we tried practice battling all her attacks was suddenly weaker, her Metal Claws were weaker than a basic Scratch attack, and her Flame Burst was no better than a weak Ember attack… and her Mega Kick seemed more like a petty kick."

Brock frowned upon hearing that, "That's unusual, did you check her out the Pokemon Center? Maybe she's sick."

Ash shook his head, "It's not that… she lost most of her fighting spirit after she got wiped out by Team Rocket."

"Maybe you should train her against Flare-Fang, she does need some confidence training herself too, or maybe with Konoha since she has an advantage over him." Brock suggested.

Ash nodded but stood up, "First I'm going to make a phone call to Prof. Oak."

When Ash dialed up Prof. Oak, he saw him drinking coffee, "Hey Professor Oak, I'm on route to Celadon City now and I've got four Gym Badges. I'm already half way there." he smiled.

Prof. Oak didn't look impressed though, "Only four? And you hadn't been to Celadon City yet? And Ash has any of your Pokemon evolved since your Caterpie?"

Ash blinked and frowned, now that he thought about it… "No they haven't…" but why not? He's done a great job training them or so he liked to believe. Then what else Oak had said sunk into his mind, "Wait… what do you mean 'only four'? And no of course I hadn't been to Celadon City yet."

Prof. Oak drank his coffee again in a calming matter before answering, "You see not long ago I heard from Gary that he and the other two that left here already have five Badges and close to getting their sixth one, you're really behind Ash. And Gary caught 30 more Pokemon."

Ash grumbled, he didn't care about catching more Pokemon than Gary he's not a Pokemon collector, he just catch and trains the one he wants to use or wants to go with him, and it wasn't a race last he checked, just a journey. "Professor Oak with all due respect… I don't think that it's-"

Prof. Oak interrupted him, "Now Ash I can't be a good poet without rhymes and you can't be a good Pokemon Trainer without Pokemon."

Ash sighed, "I HAVE Pokemon, maybe not as many as Gary and none of them since Flutter evolved, but that doesn't make me a bad Trainer."

"I suppose not, but you better get a move on if you want to catch up with Gary." Oak said before hanging up.

Ash groaned, ever since Mew left for some unknown reason since he and Storm got back from 2000 years in the past he's been getting one bad news after another with Scorch unable to fight very well anymore, now Oak getting on to him about his training and journeying skills. It seems that maybe Mew made his journey a lot easier than he thought.

When Ash headed back to the group, he released Scorch from the Cherish Ball and then he released Konoha from his Heal Ball. "Konoha I want you to use Vine Whip on Scorch. Scorch use Flame Burst on Konoha!"

Konoha nodded, _**"Here goes!"**_ he lashed out his Vine Whip at the golden Charmander.

Scorch tried to shoot out a Flame Burst at him, but only a spark of fire came out of her mouth and she was wrapped up by Konoha's Vine Whip. Ash shook his head.

"It's getting worse…"

Scorch frowned too, _**"What is wrong with me? It's like all my attacks have been down to that of a human child!" **_she hissed in anger.

"Scorch, you just need to regain your confidence." Ash said gently.

"_**Come on Scorch, pull yourself together!"**_ Konoha said trying to get her encouraged.

Misty sighed as she looked at her Poke Balls, she only has four Pokemon, Brock has five and Ash has… nine. She really needs to get some new Pokemon, then she saw something moving in the bushes.

"Huh?" she decided to go take a look while Brock sighed as he watched Scorch's Flame Burst… or more like Flame Bust.

"Alright, maybe we need to reignite the fire in you Scorch." Brock released the Growlithe from his Poke Ball.

"Flare-Fang use Flame Burst on that rock!" Brock commanded.

Flare-Fang shot out a powerful Flame Burst and set the rock on fire before it burned out, not wanting to burn the entire field.

"_**You're having trouble with your attacks?"**_ Flare-Fang asked the Charmander.

"_**Y-yeah…"**_ Scorch said with a sigh.

"Alright, we'll try that. Scorch, try the Flame Burst like Flare-Fang!" Ash said in eagerness.

Scorch opened her mouth but again only a spark of flame came out. Everyone sighed.

Konoha looked up and noticed Misty was gone, he was about to say that when suddenly a Mankey came out of nowhere and was smiling all friendly at them. _**"Oooh, something smells good!"**_ it said.

"Hey! It's a Mankey!" Brock pointed out.

"A Mankey huh… I don't have a Fighting type yet…" Ash said as he began thinking, he didn't think about getting a Mankey but he figured it might make it easier in the long run to have a Fighting type since there were a lot of Normal types he's bound to face in the Indigo League.

"So you're going to capture it?" Brock asked.

"Sure, why not? Do you want it?" Ash asked.

Brock shrugs, "Eh, you go for it."

Ash smiles as he called Storm over, "Come here Storm, we've got a new friend to catch."

Storm nodded, _**"Alright, about time!"**_

"Now Storm use Thunderbolt!"

Storm shot out his Thunderbolt at the Mankey. The Mankey dodged the Thunderbolt and began dancing around, Ash was a little nervous since Mankeys are known to lose their temper and will attack wildly once angered.

The Mankey just kept dancing around, Storm glared starting to get annoyed. _**"Come on, take this seriously!"**_

Ash frowned, this Mankey was either not as ill tempered as most or it didn't care enough to get angry yet, "Okay Storm, use Iron Tail on its head!"

Storm's tail turned to steel as he launched at the Mankey, who dodged him again. _**"Too slow! Too slow!"**_ it teased. _**"Now it's my turn! Scratch!" **_it sounded female and she jumped and scratched Storm in the face.

"_**Ow! Hey stop it you little primate!"**_ Storm hissed.

Then Mankey glared at Storm as if he just insulted her and used Leer, _**"How dare you call me a primate!"**_

"_**Well you are one, aren't you?"**_ Storm argued back.

"Alright enough arguing! Storm hit her with your Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Storm was just about to do that when another Mankey came out of nowhere and started thrashing around angrily.

" _**You! Stole! My! Look!" **_it screeched angrily at the other Mankey that Storm was about to attack.

"What the?" Ash blinked when he saw the other Mankey and why was it shouting at the female Mankey like that?

The female Mankey just snickered, _**"You are just too short temper, it was easy to dup you like that."**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU!" **_Mankey shouted.

"_**Okay what's going on?"**_ Storm demanded.

"That's not a Mankey." A familiar voice spoke and made Ash, Brock and Storm turn to see it was Meowth, Jesse and James not too far behind.

"What? What do you mean that's not a Mankey?" Brock asked.

James pointed at the smirking female Mankey, "That's not a real Mankey, it's another Pokemon using that form as a disguise."

Ash blinked, what Pokemon could do that? He knew his Memma could, but she's not here and that didn't sound like her… it could be a Ditto…

"So this Mankey is a Ditto?" he asked.

Jesse shook her head, "It's no Ditto kid, it's a Pokemon not of this region." she took out her Poke Ball. "And I intend to catch it for the Boss!"

The female 'Mankey' just hopped around, _**"You'll never take me alive suckers!"**_

"_**GET BACK HERE!"**_ the real Mankey shouted in rage.

Misty soon came back and panted, "Guys… I just… caught… a new Pokemon…"

Brock looked over to her, "That's great but we've got a mystery Mankey on our hands, let's go get it before Team Rocket does!"

Ash groaned as he took out Nidosaur's Poke Ball and released the blue Nidoran male, "Come on Nidosaur, let's go catch us a Mankey!"

"_**M-Mankey? Those things are high tempered!"**_ Nidosaur squeaked as he followed Ash.

"Yeah I know, now come on!"

Misty just came back to the camp site only to see Ash, Brock, Storm and Nidosaur running after two Mankeys, and Team Rocket using acrobatics to go after them. "Jeez, you leave for a few minutes to get a new Pokemon and you come back to chaos. Hey guys wait for me!" she ran after them.

"Nidosaur use Double Kick on one of them, Storm use Thunder Wave on the other!" Ash ordered.

Storm shot out a Thunder Wave to paralyze one while Nidosaur managed to kick the other with his feet.

Both Mankeys fell to the ground before looking at them ticked off, the one paralyzed age a Cheri Berry and was cured right away… that one was the female one.

"_**Nice try suckers, but you need to do better than that!"**_ she teased while the other Mankey just shouted colorful vocabulary at them.

Jesse released her Slowpoke, "Let's go Royalpoke!"

Royalpoke glared at the two Mankeys, _**"Don't make fun of me just because my species are known to be lazy and slow."**_ she hissed.

James released Toxi the Koffing, "It's grime time."

"_**Must fight for Master."**_ Toxi said.

The female Mankey looked around, _**"Seems to be getting pretty crowded here."**_

"_**I WILL FIGHT YOU ALL!" **_the real Mankey shouted in rage.

"Royalpoke use Confusion on the male Mankey." Jesse ordered.

"Toxi use SmokeScreen on the female Mankey." James ordered.

Royalpoke's eyes glowed pink as she picked up the Fighting type and threw him down, severely weakening it since it was weak to Psychic attacks.

Toxi spat out black smoke at the female Mankey, though despite its reduced vision it was still smirking.

"We can't let them beat us! Nidosaur use Horn Attack on Toxi, Storm use Thunderbolt on Royalpoke!" Ash quickly ordered before releasing Konoha. "Konoha I need you to restrain one of the Mankeys with Vine Whip quickly!"

All three of his Pokemon did their work; Nidosaur pierced the Koffing with his horn, Storm zapped Royalpoke and Konoha trapped the real fuming Mankey with his Vine Whip. That just leaves the female Mankey.

"Hurry Ash, it's getting away!" Brock called.

Ash, without thinking, grabbed Scorch's Cherish Ball and released the shiny Charmander. "Scorch! I need you chase that Mankey quick!"

Scorch nodded, _**"Get back here!" **_she ran after the Mankey.

Jessie smirked, "Royalpoke use Mirror Coat on that Pikachu now!"

"Royalpoke knows Mirror Coat!?" Ash yelled in disbelief, Storm was going to be in a LOT of pain.

"You should've known I wasn't going into battle unprepared this time twerp." Jessie smirked as the Slowpoke's body turned transparent like glass before the energy shot at Storm before he could blink, causing him double the amount of damage he did to Royalpoke.

"CHAAAAAAAAA!" he cried out.

"Storm!" Ash quickly picked up the injured Pikachu.

"Come on Flare-Fang, use Flame Burst!" Brock ordered the Growlithe.

Flare-Fang shot out a fire ball at Toxi, Brock quickly turned to Ash, "We'll handle Team Rocket, you go for the two Mankey!"

Ash nodded, still carrying Storm in his arms, "Right!" he quickly call back Nidosaur, leaving only Konoha and Scorch out to fight the Mankey. The Bulbasaur still having tied up the rageful Mankey while Scorch must fight with the tricky female one.

"Alright Scorch, now's your chance to fight, use Metal Claw!" Ash ordered hoping during a real battle the Charmander will be able to come through, but Scorch's claws didn't turn to steel and she barely managed a Scratch attack on the Mankey.

"Come on Scorch, hang in there!" Ash figured it might be wise to switch out Scorch for someone else but he needed her to regain her confidence otherwise she may never be able to fight again.

Misty finally caught up with them, "Guys! What is going on?"

"Trying to get two troublesome Mankeys." Brock groaned.

Misty smiled, "Then let me help!" she threw out Blade the Scyther.

"_**Ready for action!"**_ he said eagerly.

"Blade I want you to use Slash on that Slowpoke now!" Misty ordered.

Blade zoomed right at Royalpoke, who was too slow to stop the Scyther in time from slashing her.

"Hey! Don't take that! Go Striker, use Wrap on that annoying bug!" Jessie released the Ekans and it quickly coiled itself around Blade.

"Flare-Fang use Bite on that Ekans!" Brock ordered.

The Growlithe opened her mouth as she bit down on the snake, trying to make him let go of Blade.

"Toxi use Sludge attack!" James ordered.

Meanwhile Ash was trying to get Scorch to fight against the female tricky Mankey, while Konoha was trying to keep the raging Mankey in his vines, he even had to use Leech Seed at one point as a sedative so it would run out of steam and stop struggling so much.

"Come on Scorch, you can do this. Try another Metal Claw." Ash called.

The golden Charmander was trying her best to focus and turn her claws to steel but nothing was working, she hissed in annoyance at herself as she tried again.

"_**What's the matter little Charmander? You don't even know how to fight? What a wimp, even a baby Charmander can fight better than you." **_The Mankey teased her.

Scorch growled irritably, Ash noticed the fire on her tail starting to spark up a bit… maybe that's it, perhaps if Scorch could get motivated and angry enough she could use her attacks again.

"Scorch, are you just going to let her talk that way to you?"

"_**Of course she is! She's just a wimpy little fire lizard who's run out of steam."**_ The Mankey laughed.

"_**I'll show YOU who's run out of steam."**_ Scorch growled, the fire on her tail flared.

"Scorch, come on now, use Fire Fang!" Ash ordered hoping this would work.

The Charmander's teeth began to light up, but the flame was still weak, but she does seem to be making some progress. Scorch chomped down on the Mankey's tail, which cried out in pain.

"_**HOT! HOT! HOT!"**_ the Mankey cried as its body began to… ripple, almost as if it was water.

Ash blinked… this really wasn't a Mankey after all… "Scorch hit it again with Flame Burst!" he hoped she'll be able to pull it off.

Scorch opened her mouth but only a little spark came out like last time… no good, she's not angry or motivated enough to use her attacks normally yet.

"_**You are a weakling!"**_ the 'Mankey' screeched as it began using Fury Swipes at Scorch's face.

"Come on Scorch!" Ash saw the fire on Scorch's tail beginning to flare even more as the Charmander grew angrier with each blow.

Suddenly one of Ash's Poke Ball released someone… Dexter had come out of his Poke Ball.

"Dexter?"

"**Ash, I do believe Scorch is learning a new move called Rage."** Dexter said in his robotic voice.

Ash looked on in surprise, Scorch finally had enough and used a real Metal Claw and slashed at the 'Mankey's' face, causing some real damage this time.

"**It seems she's finally got her fighting spirit back."** Dexter said.

The 'Mankey' suddenly disappeared and hit Scorch from behind. "That was Faint Attack!" Ash noted.

"**Exactly… that Pokemon is… not of this region."** Dexter answered.

Scorch growled as she used Mega Kick at the 'Mankey's ' gut, pushing it back and at a rock. The 'Mankey' groaned as it stood up and its body turned purple and into a small fox creature.

"Hey… isn't that a Zorua?" Ash's eyes widen… of all things he didn't expect it to be a Zorua! What's a Zorua doing all the way in Kanto?

"_**What are you?"**_ Scorch demanded.

The Zorua jus snickered,_** "I'm a Zorua, of course, and I was just having a little fun." **_She answered.

"_**Some fun! You were causing trouble for all of us!" **_Scorch snapped.

Misty and Brock soon came running over, "Ash, Team Rocket said they decided to leave this up to you before they just left." Misty said.

"Yeah, it was weird… it was almost like they were testing us rather than fighting us." Brock commented.

Ash blinked… that didn't sound like Team Rocket… at least not the three buffoons he use to know.

"What is that? Is that the Mankey you were fighting earlier?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it turned out to be a Zorua. Konoha! Are you doing okay over there?" Ash called over to the Bulbasaur.

"_**I'm fine, I got this Mankey to faint at least, so it won't be causing any trouble for a while."**_ Konoha answered back.

Brock nodded, "So what are we going to do with the… Zorua?"

"Capture it I guess, I still don't know what it's doing way out here in Kanto." Ash said as he ready a Poke Ball.

"Hey Konoha, let me handle that Mankey you're holding. I want to catch it with the help of my newest member… Talons!" Misty released her Poke Ball and out came a female Spearow.

"When did you catch a Spearow?" Brock asked as he was shocked to see she has a Spearow.

"I saw her in the wild while you guys were discussing about what to do next with Scorch. Alright Talons, time to put you to the test, use Peck on that Mankey!" Misty ordered. Konoha quickly let the Mankey go as the Spearow dived at the Mankey and pecked its head.

The Mankey cried out in agony as it is weak to Flying types. _**"You're making me mad!" **_it hissed.

"_**Yeah? You going to do something about Mankey butt?" **_Talons insulted, like a true Spearow.

"_**Oooh, that's it! You've made me angry!"**_ the Mankey jumped at the bird.

Ash cringed a bit at the Spearow since he had a bad experience with them, but he tried to ignore it as he returned his attention back to the Zorua. "Go Poke Ball!" he threw the Poke Ball at her, the ball opened up and absorbed her in.

Ash waited anxiously as the ball began rolling. Scorch waited as well, she was still ready to fight but she was getting exhausted. Soon the ball just PINGED, signifying the capture. Ash smiled as he picked it up… he can't believe he actually caught a Zorua… _in Kanto_.

"Now Talons, use Leer and then Peck once more!" Misty ordered.

The fiery Spearow used Leer, lowering Mankey's defense and then followed up with Peck. Misty threw her Poke Ball which absorbed the Mankey. The ball struggled for a few seconds before it PINGED. Misty caught the Mankey.

"Alright! Looks like we both captured new Pokemon today!" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, but I caught two!" Misty smirked.

Brock sighed… today was just not his day.

Ash went over to Scorch as he returned Konoha back into the Heal Ball. "You did great Konoha, return. Hey Scorch… looks like you're feeling a lot better."

The Charmander chuckled, _**"Yeah, I guess when I was angry I just let it go."**_

Dexter nodded, _**"Of course, when you used Rage your power goes up every time you get hit."**_

Scorch smirked, _**"That'll be useful!"**_

Ash looked up and noticed they were close to Celadon City… all that chasing and running had them get to the city much quicker than they anticipated. Ash readjusted his cap as he petted the unconscious Pikachu in his arms. "We're almost at Celadon City guys! First thing we need to do is find a Pokemon Center and then it's off to the gym."

Brock and Misty nodded as they looked at the city.

"Amazing, it would've taken us half the day to get here by walking." Brock said, amazed how chasing a wild Pokemon could lead them to the city faster.

"On to Celadon City!" Ash exclaimed as Dexter and Scorch shouted with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: Scent-sation Troubles<strong>

Celadon City was a lot… bigger than Ash had anticipated. Storm had woken up by now, but he was still hurt from the last fight with the Mankey and Zorua. Ash hadn't yet released the Zorua nor had he trained it as he had wanted to get them all healed at the Pokemon Center first, but the Zorua's Poke Ball was transferred to Prof. Oak right now anyway.

"I think we're lost… I can't find the Pokemon Center." Ash sighed.

"It should be here somewhere…" Misty started to say but then trailed off when she smelled something. "Hey… do you smell that?"

Brock sniffed it too, "It smells nice…"

Ash blinked and frowned when he noticed them sniffing something and Storm was sniffing too, _**"Ash, what is that smell?"**_ he asked.

"I think that's a Gloom's perfume if I remember the scent correctly." Ash said as he remembered Mew forced him through a field of Gloom and Vileplume before. Their scent was _nasty_ but they _can _be sweet depending on the Pokemon themselves.

"It smells so nice…" Misty said as she and Brock began following the scent.

"Hey wait! We're supposed to be looking for a Pokemon Center, not get side track by perfume!" Ash called as he hurried over to them.

Brock himself was staring through the glass window as he saw a lot of pretty hot girls in there, Misty herself looked pretty interested as she walked in. Ash sighed as he walked over to Brock, who was still staring through the window like a total zombie.

"Brock, enough, you're making people stare and mostly only girls would be into this stuff." Ash briefly wondered if Mew would make him play a Mew Game with this stuff if she was still here with him.

Well Ash saw he was wrong when Brock sat in a chair and all the girls began complimenting him and putting perfume all over the guy.

"_**Aw come on Ash, it doesn't look so bad. Besides, nothing wrong with smelling a little nice."**_ Storm said, hoping Ash would just lighten up, ever since Mew left he hasn't been quite himself.

Ash sighed, "But we still need to get you to the Pokemon Center…"

"_**And we will, but we can just stop and smell the Gloom. The Gym isn't going anywhere."**_ Storm said eagerly.

Ash shook his head, he really wasn't in the mood. "Storm, don't you get it? We can't just keep playing around, we have to get going now."

"_**Aw come on, if Mew was still here she'd force you to go in there." **_Storm complained.

Ash just glared before storming into the perfume shop, "Brock, Misty, we have to go, we can't waste time with a bunch of stinky perfume!"

"Ash! These perfumes aren't stinky! They're wonderful and I think they make me smell like a rose garden." Misty whined.

"Hey young boy! How dare you insult our perfume!" one of the girls snapped at him.

Ash frowned and saw it was a lady wearing a kimono, "I resent every word you said. Young man are you accusing that my perfume is cheap and bad?"

Ash knew he was getting into trouble, but he had better things to do than to sit around and get flower odors all over him. "Look, I don't mean to sound insulting but I don't care about that stuff."

"_**You're being such a party pooper, Ash."**_ Storm groaned from his shoulder.

Brock smiled goggle at her, "I think it looks niiiice."

The lady smiled at him before glaring at Ash, "P for pretty, E for elegant, R for radiance, F for fun, U for urban, M for mysterious and E for energy and that spells perfume!"

Ash frowned, maybe he shouldn't have insulted them._ What is wrong with me? I'm usually more polite than this!_ He honestly don't know why he's been so moody lately either. He was about to apologize for the way he acted but the damage was already done.

"Since you find our product so bad you must find our store offensive since we sell perfume here!" the manager said to him in anger.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" another girl snapped at him.

"You are such an insensitive little Weedle!" another snapped.

"H-hey, I'm so-" Ash quickly tried to apologize but they literally kicked him out.

"Get out and don't come back!" they slammed the door.

"_**You see what you do?"**_ Storm groaned from the floor.

Ash sighed, "I don't get it either… I've been in a bad mood since we got back from the war 2000 years ago. Maybe I'm just in a stump… I didn't mean to insult them and perfume isn't that bad…" he stood up and stretched his back. "I just didn't want to waste so much time…"

"_**Well you just got those pretty girls angry at you, and even Brock and Misty left you for them, yeah I'd say you did more than just waste time."**_ Storm sighed.

Ash rolled his eyes as he walked across the city alone with the Pikachu, he was glad he found the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, do you have any information I can use for this Gym?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course, they use Grass type Pokemon here, but they are a very picky Gym. You have to be on their good side or they won't allow you to participate in a Gym Battle with Erika."

Ash frowned, "On their good side?"

"Yeah, they are very particular with their perfume product since they started selling them. So you better not insult their perfume or they would never let you in their Gym." Joy said as she took Storm and his Poke Balls.

Ash froze… he had already insulted their perfume even though he didn't really mean to, he actually liked that smell, but he was just… ugh… he knew he had no excuse, he acted like a jerk and now he's paying for it.

While Nurse Joy was taking care of his Pokemon, the young boy raised by Mew herself went out to walk in town. He found the Celadon Gym, which had the rood of a Vileplume's head. "Maybe I can still apologize and explain that I don't mind perfume." He walked up to the door.

"Hey, excuse me?" he knocked on the glass door and girls that were all older than him opened.

"We won't let a brat like you in! For someone who hates perfume we would never let you in." the one with the blue hair snapped at him.

Ash quickly tried to speak before they would kick him out too, "I-I'm sorry! Listen, I didn't mean what I said about perfumes being stinky. I actually like perfume, it's just I wasn't really in a good mood and Brock and Misty were already driving my patience. I'm really sorry!"

The girls blinked and began whispering to one another, Ash hoped they would accept his apology.

"Well… you do seem like a nice boy… but how can we be sure that you're not just saying that to just get into this Gym?" the lady with the blue hair asked.

"Well… uh…" Ash noticed a sign that talks about a class today for young Pokemon Trainers… well it seems to be for girls, but he can use this for his advantage. "How about I make up to you by helping your Gym Leader out while she teaches her class today?"

"You would do that?"

"Anything to show you I truly am sorry and I do like perfumes." Ash said with as much sincere as he could.

"Well… alright, but you need to be here by 6:00, got it?"

Ash nodded, "Yes ma'am, thank you."

"I'll go and inform Erika then." Ash was relieved that he can help make up for his rudeness, so he had to show up by 6:00, no problem.

Ash went back to the Pokemon Center to pick up his Pokemon, there he saw Storm and the rest of his Poke Balls with Nurse Joy, she smiled over at him, "Your Pokemon are in perfect health, we hope to see you again!"

… _Considering that's coming from a hospital… that's a terrible thing to say._ Ash thought, but he was mostly amused by the nurse's choice of words.

"Alright Storm, I managed to get on the Gym's good side by telling I was willing to help Erika out in her school." Ash said to the Pikachu.

"_**Well that's good… just don't go insulting their perfume again."**_ Storm chuckled.

"Right… But Storm, I still don't understand why I snapped at her like that…" Ash sighed.

Storm shrugged, _**"Maybe you're moody because this is the longest time you've been apart from your Memma. I remember I was pretty dang moody when I was separated from my own Memma."**_

Ash frowned but nodded, that _would_ explain his rude recent behavior… but now that he's aware perhaps he can keep himself from being rude again. So he just needs to help teach the kids and then get his Gym Battle.

"_**Why don't you train that Zorua you caught earlier?"**_ Storm asked out of the blue. _**"It's a Dark type, right? That could've come in handy against Sabrina…" **_the Pikachu was still a bit sour that he lost even though he technically won, just because of a stupid time limit.

Ash chuckled, "Yes, I do plan on training her and I still need to think of a nickname for her, but for now I'll still with what I've got. I already have a team in mind against Erika."

Then the boy looked out the window as the afternoon sun slowly began lowering over the horizon. _Memma… I don't know where you are… but I hope to see you again soon._ And with those thoughts, he could've sworn he heard Mew's laughter in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Yes, I am angry with Mew in case you were wondering. After what she put me through...<strong>_

_**Mew: Come on... please forgive me already!**_

_**Author: Stop pestering me! Anyway it seems I'm going to have to add in the Kalos region soon once Pokemon X and Y finally comes out and I have a plan how to do it. It involves... time traveling and Mew.**_

_**Mew: Yay! I'll be back in the story soon!**_

_**Author: But for now... Yes I know I had Ash catch a Zorua, which is a Unova Pokemon, but someone wanted me to have Ash capture a Zorua in the story and I'm not sure if I'm willing to go all the way to the Unova series in the story so... Oh, and when you review I would like to ask a favor...**_

_**Mew: TELL HER TO FORGIVE ME ALREADY!**_

_**Author: Not that! But let me know when do you think is a good time to evolve some of Ash's Pokemon, when, where and why, if you want. With Storm, Remi and Zorua as an exception. Anyway, have a nice day. Mew, if you kidnap another author I swear I'm going to-**_

_**Mew: And we're out! *screen goes black.***_


	28. Part 28: Celadon Chaos

_**Author: Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long, it's just since Pokemon X and Y came out I've been really distracted with it. I'm sure most of you are too right now.**_

_**Mew: Riiiiiz! They don't even have a Mew in the game!**_

_**Author: Well... They have Mewtwo...**_

_**Mew: Even WORSE! THAT IS AN INSULT TO ME!**_

_**Author: Ah! While I calm her down folks, please ignore the screams and yelling in the background while you enjoy this chapter! And I don't own Pokemon! MEW! GIVE ME THAT AX!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: A Pollinated Battle<strong>

It was now 6 pm, Ash had to get to the Gym. "You ready, Storm?"

The Pikachu ran up to his shoulder_**, "Ready as I'll ever be to teach a bunch of human kids about Pokemon."**_

Ash rolled his eyes at Storm's choice of words and tone, "Now I know you're not use to teaching others, but it'll be fun. Besides, we need to do this if we want to battle Erika. Brock and Misty are still with her anyway… traitors."

"_**Well you did make it sound like their perfumes were just a bunch of useless products."**_ Storm shrugged.

"I didn't mean to, and besides, Erika should've still battled with me anyway, it's league rules. Ah whatever, might as well make them happy." Ash sighed as he packed up his things and head on out to the Gym.

Ash knocked on the Gym, "Hello? I'm here for the 6:00 class?"

The door opened and one of the ladies looked at him and nodded, "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Please, right this way."

Ash nodded as he followed her. She led him to the garden where Erika was telling stories about an Omynite. There were only a class of girls… and Brock. Hey, Brock and Misty were there too?

"_**Wow, talk about sexist, only girls?"**_ Storm voiced Ash's thoughts.

"Gym Leader Erika, the boy is here." The lady announced, Ash groaned; 'the boy'? Sure he neglected to introduce himself but did they have to sound so accusing?

Erika looked over at him and nodded, "Ah yes, the one insulted our perfumes."

"Look, I apologized and volunteering to help, what more do you want?" Ash grumbled getting flustered, wishing Mew was here, she'd make it a lot easier.

"So Ash is the assistant you were talking about?" Misty said, sounding quite surprised.

"Why yes, he wanted to make up for his insults so we agreed. Alright Ash, come over here, perhaps you could share some knowledge about what you know on Grass type Pokemon?"

Ash nodded, he's glad he has Konoha's Heal Ball with him. The boy released the Bulbasaur and all the kids were looking at him in awe, happy to see a different kind of Pokemon, Ash had noticed there were a lot of Grass/Poison types here, but there weren't any Bulbasaur, then again Bulbasaur is quite rare.

"Whoa! A real lifie Bulbasaur!" they all cheered.

Konoha couldn't help but feel proud that all these kids were fussing over him, he smiled as they all petted him gently, obviously Erika taught them enough not to be too rough with Pokemon.

"Grass types usually have a lot more weaknesses than most other types, so they are usually given defensive attacks such as Sleep Powder or Stun Spore. Many Grass types thrive in forest and grassy plains, they absorb nutrients like a real plant and people use them to help their gardens or green house grow and thrive." Ash explained from what he remembers about Grass types thanks to Mew.

"That is correct Ash." Erika smiled. "You sure do know a lot about Pokemon."

Konoha noticed another fellow Grass/Poison type, _**"Hey Ash, is that a Gloom?"**_

Ash nodded and decided to let Storm talk to him since Ash didn't want to give away that he can talk to Pokemon.

"_**This is a Grass Gym, there's bound to be a lot of Grass types here**_." Storm explained to the Bulbasaur.

"_**A Grass Gym, huh? But where are the Bulbasaur?"**_ Konoha asked, looking around, seeing a lot of Bellsprout, Oddish, their evolved forms and Tangela, but no Bulbasaur or their evolutions.

Storm shrugged,_** "Guess they weren't able to catch any, Dexter did once say you Bulbasuar are difficult to capture in the wild."**_

Konoha sighed, he had never seen any other Bulbasaur before in his lifetime, he was only a young Bulbasaur when Prof. Oak hatched him and he spent most of life in the village helping Melody and her grandmother before Ash came. He had seen a Venusaur but it was only a giant robot.

"So Ash, glad to see you came to your senses and help teach these young girls about Pokemon." Brock said proudly to the boy.

"Blossom loves it here!" Misty smiled as she let her own Oddish out to play with Erika's Gloom.

"Oh, so Erika, I can't help but notice that you and this Gloom are very close, how did you two meet?" Ash asked the Gym Leader.

Erika smiled, "A very excellent question young man." Before she answered, Misty had her own question.

"Also, I've heard that Gloom usually have a very bad smell that it would be impossible to be close to it, but how come this Gloom doesn't smell bad to me at all?" she asked.

"Another excellent question… you see Gloom doesn't have a bad smell all the time, it's a defense mechanism, just show that you mean no harm and you want to be its friend and it'll be fine." Erika said as she patted Gloom. "I met Gloom here a long time ago when I was still a little child. I got lost in the city one day and ran into a Grimer, I was scared and called for help. This Gloom was passing by at the time and it must've sensed how scared I was because it drove the Grimer away. Ever since then we've been best of friends."

"That's such a touching story, Erika." Misty said with a smile.

Erika smiled back at her, "Thank you, Misty." Then she looked at Ash. "Well now, young man, I say it's about time for our Gym Battle. Besides, watching a real battle with a challenger will be good for the class."

Ash nodded, eager to get started. "I'm ready when you are, Erika!"

Storm and Konoha both looked just as eager to finally battle in a Gym battle again.

So now Ash and Erika stood on the opposite side of the battle field, the class, including Brock and Misty, were watching from the benches. Many of the girls thinking Ash had no chance against someone like Erika.

"Alright Ash, it will be a three-on-three battle." Erika announced.

Ash nodded, "That's fine by me!"

"Okay, good, and only the challenger, that's you, is allowed to substitute Pokemon." Erika said as she took out a Poke Ball and threw it. "Tangela, you're on!"

"Okay, I'll be fighting it with… Eon, go for it!" Ash released his spiky-haired Eevee to the battle field.

"_**Oh yeah! Ready for battle!"**_ Eon shouted eagerly as she crouched in a battle ready position.

All the girls in the area suddenly awed and cooed over the cuteness of the little Eevee, Ash sweatdropped, it was clear they haven't seen an Eevee before.

"_**You won't beat me!"**_ Tangela snapped and it was female.

Erika smiled, "I adore that Eevee of yours, perhaps someday it could evolve into a lovely Leafeon! But for now… Tangela use Vine Whip!"

Tangela lashed out one of its tangled blue vines at the Eevee.

"Eon, use Iron Tail to bat it away!" Ash commanded, Eon had learned Iron Tail while he was training her thanks to Storm and Remi's advice, and it certainly came in handy. Eon's tail turned to steel as she hit the incoming Vine Whip away from her.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

Eon ran at the Tangela with such speed that she left a silver streak behind her. She managed to hit Tangela right in the face.

"Not bad, for a boy. Now Tangela, use Stun Spore!" Erika commanded.

Tangela released a deadly yellow powder at Eon. Ash knew about Grass types and how they love to cause status aliments so he came prepared.

"Quick Eon, hurry and avoid it by using Dig, dive underground!"

The Eevee was quick to respond as she dug underground to avoid the Stun Spore, although a Ground type attack doesn't do much against Grass types Dig is great for avoiding attacks.

"Now!"

Eon popped out of the ground and tackled the Tangela into the ground. But then Tangela wrapped its vines around her!

"Now use Stun Spore!" Erika ordered.

"Eon, use Bite, hurry!" Ash called.

Eon bit the Tangela as hard as she can while Tangela tried to paralyze her.

"Eon!" the Eevee was paralyzed.

"Now Bind it." Erika said and the Tangela began squeezing the poor Eevee.

"Not good…" Ash couldn't return her while she's being Bind! "Hang in there, Eon! Come on, use Bite again!"

Eon struggled against the Bind and the paralysis, somehow, and managed to bite down on Tangle again.

"Just a little bit more…"

Soon Tangela passed out, Eon had won, but she was still paralyzed and already weak from the battle.

"Wow, impressive, your Eevee is strong." Erika said as she returned Tangela to her Poke Ball.

"_**So numb… can hardly… move." **_Eon said weakly.

"This isn't good. Eon, return." Ash returned the Eevee into the Luxury Ball.

"Now, Weepinbell, go!" Erika released a Weepinbell, which Ash thought was a little strange since he was expecting a Victoribeel or something.

"Don't let the cutie fool you; it's a lot tougher than it looks." Erika promised as if reading the boy's mind.

"Right, a Gym Leader always train their Pokemon to the mark." Ash took out a Heal Ball. "Then I'm going to fight Grass with Grass, go Konoha!" he released his Bulbasaur.

"_**Ready for battle!"**_

"Konoha, use Take Down!" Ash knew Konoha didn't have any real effective moves against Grass/Poison types, but Konoha had requested this battle since the Bulbasaur wanted to prove his worth to this Gym.

Konoha charged at Weepinbell and slammed into it.

"Grab Bulbasaur with your Bind!" Erika commanded.

The Weepinbell grabbed Konoha with the vine on its head and began squeezing him much like how Tangela did with Eon.

"Konoha, don't give in, use your Vine Whip to counter that!" Ash quickly ordered.

The Bulbasuar grabbed Weepinbell's vine with his own vines and began slapping it.

"Now use Take Down again!" Ash ordered.

Konoha tackled the Weepinbell and slammed it to the ground!

"Stun Spore, go!" Erika ordered.

The Weepinbell spread out its yellow pollen, paralyzing Konoha.

"_**Why did it have to be Stun Spore? Why couldn't it be Poisonpowder instead? At least I can't get poisoned…"**_ Konoha complained, he could hardly move like this.

"Hang in there Konoha!"

"Bind it and use Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell was tough, he was able to trap Konoha AND slash him with Razor Leaf. Konoha couldn't really move and struggled to get out of the Bind.

"Razor Leaf right back!" Ash commanded.

Konoha shot out as many Razor Leaf as he could at the Weepinbell, both of them were withstanding the other and… both of them fainted.

"You did a great job, Konoha, you deserve a good rest." Ash said as he returned the unconscious Bulbasaur to his Heal Ball.

"You were wonderful out there, Weepinbell, return." Erika returned her Pokemon. Now she was down to her final Pokemon.

"Now, Gloom it's your turn!" Erika released her Gloom.

Ash released Scorch from her Cherish Ball, the shiny Charmander was battle ready, _**"Oh yeah, finally it's my turn!"**_

"Don't think that a Fire type will save you! Gloom, use Sleep Powder! Put that fire lizard to sleep!" Erika ordered.

The Gloom spread out the sleeping powder at Scorch, who backed away.

"Dodge it Scorch, and use Flame Burst!" Ash commanded. Scorch jumped out of the Sleep Powder's way and shot out a blast of fire ball at the Gloom.

"PoisonPowder!"

Gloom couldn't get away from the Flame Burst, but she still stood strong. Gloom shot out purple toxins at Scorch, who couldn't get away from it and was poisoned! A purple tint came on her face.

"_**Ugh… I don't feel so good…"**_ Scorch said weakly.

Ash frowned, he didn't like that Scorch is poisoned, because if she goes down all he'll have left is Eon and she's still weak and paralyzed from the battle with Tangela.

"I know you can do it, Scorch! Use Flame Burst again!"

Scroch opened her mouth, but Erika knew what to do, "Block that fire with Leech Seed!"

Before Scorch could shoot out the Flame Burst, Gloom shot out the Leech Seed on her head, which quickly grew vines and covered her mouth, keeping her from using anymore fire moves! And with the poison AND Leech Seed sapping her strength away, things weren't looking good for the golden Charmander.

"Scorch! Come on, don't give up!" Ash knew this was bad, Scorch can't use her fire moves because those vines of the Leech Seed are keeping her mouth tied shut. So he'll have to rely on her other moves.

"Scorch, use Mega Kick!"

The feisty Charmander ran up to the Gloom and kicked her right in the face!

"That's it! Now use Metal Claw!"

Scorch's claws turned to steel as she slashed at the Gloom's face. But Gloom wasn't out yet, she was holding out.

"_**That hurt! You're going to pay!"**_ Gloom snapped.

"Now Gloom!" Erika ordered.

Gloom released its stink, Ash wasn't sure what kind of attack that was, it looked like Poison Gas but… apparently it wasn't because as soon as Scorch took one whiff of that she fainted

"Wh-what kind of move is that? A one-hit KO or something?" Ash demanded, he hadn't heard Erika called it anything and it knocked Scorch out!

"Well that hardly seems fair." Ash grumbled. "Scorch, you did great out there, return." He returned the fainted Charmander back into her Cherish Ball. While the battle may not have been as intense as Sabrina's, Erika knew what she was doing, and now he was down to a paralyzed tired Eevee, he's not sure if she could take out Gloom like this.

"It's a special move, alright. Just like how our perfumes are special. So, you still have one Pokemon left, and it's paralyzed, think you could still take us on, little boy?" Erika smirked as the students who were watching were cheering for Erika. Brock and Misty were watching too, and despite what they did before, they were still rooting for Ash.

"There's no way that boy can defeat Erika now!" one of the girls said.

Misty smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure, Ash is a lot stronger than you think." She may give the boy a hard time a lot but she knows he's more than capable of handling himself.

Ash looked at the Luxury Ball that held the paralyzed Spiky-Haired Eevee. "Alright Eon, I know you're still tired and hurt from the last battle, but I'm counting on you." He released Eon.

Eon was tired, but still wanting to battle for Ash, _**"I will do my best!"**_ she spoke determinedly.

Erika smirked, "It seems it's just down to these two, both are already tired from the battle, this will be a true battle of the wits."

Ash nodded, "We're not going down so easily Erika!"

"And neither are we, Gloom use Giga Drain!"

Ash knew he had to act fast, "Eon, come on, fight back with Shadow Ball!"

Eon shot out a dark purple ball from her mouth and at the Gloom, trying to keep from getting her energy absorbed by the poisonous bad smelling flower. The Shadow Ball burst and both Pokemon were hit against the wall. Ash had never really encountered a battle with Grass types too often, so causing a lot of status aliments was something he wasn't quite prepared for and wished some of his Pokemon knew how to counter it like with Heal Ball or Safeguard.

"Come on, Eon… Please…" Ash almost begged.

Eon stood up, growling at the Gloom. _**"You… may think you have me down… but I'm not going to give up so easily!" **_she stood up and her body glowed and she was no longer paralyzed.

"E-Eon?

Dexter the Porygon popped out of his Poke Ball, _**"You're in luck, Ash, Eon just learned and used Refresh! She's no longer paralyzed!"**_

Ash smiled, "Alright! I didn't know you had that kind of power! Now Eon, use Bite!"

Eon jumped and bit down on the Gloom!

"That's it, Eon! You can do it!" Ash cheered.

"Gloom! Use it now!" Erika commanded.

Ash paled, he knew once the Eevee gets a whiff of that stench she'll pass out like Scorch did. "Hurry, avoid it by going underground!"

Eon didn't hesitated as she heard the urge in her trainer's voice and let go of the Gloom as she began releasing that stench and dug underground to get away from it. Ash held his noise so he wouldn't smell it either.

"Just stay underground until the stench goes away." Ash called.

"You think it would be that easy, little boy? Gloom can keep this up all day." Erika smirked.

_She's really not giving me a lot of room for error… Eon can't leave underground or she'll pass out from this Skuntank stench. There's got to be a way we can still fight…_ Ash looked at the ground and noticed the hole Eon made when she dug underground… that gave him an idea.

"Eon! From the ground use Shadow Ball!"

Erika blinked, "What are you trying to do?"

"You'll see." Ash smirked.

Eon shot out Shadow Ball from the hole, the Gloom managed to evade. "Keep it up, Eon!"

The spiky-haired Eevee kept shooting out Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, the Gloom was eventually hit and knocked off her feet!

"Now come out and finish it with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

"I can't believe Erika is going to lose!" the girls who were watching cried.

As Eon came out of the hole there was a sudden explosion in the gym, setting everything on fire! "Wh-what the!?" Ash looked around in shock, as with everyone else.

"Fire! There's fire! Quick, call the fire department and gather all the Pokemon!" someone yelled.

Ash returned Eon back in her Luxury Ball. "How did this happen?"

Misty ran up to him, "Who cares how right now, just get out now!" she grabbed his hand and ran out, Storm jumped on his head.

"What could've caused that explosion?" Ash wondered as Misty dragged him out of the burning gym.

_This is bad… I really wish Memma was here…_ Ash thought to himself, really missing his mother right now.

Suddenly he heard Mew's giggling in his head. _"Oh honestly Ashie, you can't go on one week without me without getting into trouble."_

"M-Memma?" Ash looked around, trying to find his mother, but there were no signs of the pink legendary. "Wh-where are you?"

"_Sorry, my little Ashie, but some things happened and I can't be with you right now, but just know that I am still watching over you, my child."_ Suddenly in a flash of pink, storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and it began to pour rain heavily!

Ash blinked as the rain began putting out the fire on the gym. "Where did this storm come from? It was so sudden!" he heard Misty asked.

"_**Ash, do you know anything about this?"**_ Storm asked his trainer.

Ash gave a small smile to the Pikachu, "Let's just say even when she's not here, Memma is still watching over us."

After the fire was put out and everyone was safe, Erika came to Ash, "They say the fire was caused by a bomb that was mysteriously planted in the gym. It's possible that someone was trying to steal our secret formula ingredient."

Ash sighed, crime were up in Kanto these days, mostly from the organization Team Rocket, but he hadn't seen Jessie, James and Meowth since he caught the Zorua and he didn't know where they went or what they're doing.

"Well, I hope everything's okay." Ash said.

"Oh it's fine, the fire went out before it could spread out too much, all the Pokemon are safe. And Ash… I'd like to give you this." Erika handed Ash a Rainbow Badge. Ash looked at it.

"But I didn't beat you, Erika, you can't just give it to me like that." Ash protested.

"You did beat me, Ash, your little Eevee was just about to finish Gloom off, there was no way we could've won anyway, so here." Erika said as she smiled.

Ash then smiled as he took the Rainbow Badge, "Thanks Erika, this makes badge number 5!"

Though the battle wasn't quite as dramatic as the one with Sabrina, it was challenging all the same, Ash was happy he managed to pull off another win even though he didn't get to finish the battle. Still… who could've set off those bombs in the Gym?

"Operation distract the Gym was a success." A voice said in the shadows.

"Did you get it?"

"I got it, the ingredient needed to our plan."

"Good, we will obtain the ultimate Pokemon soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Mysterious Disappearances<strong>

Ash decided to greet his newest addition, the Zorua. He hadn't let it out of the ball since he caught it and he wanted to know how she got in Kanto in the first place since he knew Zorua usually live in the Unova region.

"_And Kalos."_

Ash nearly jumped, "H-huh?"

"_I was doing a little work way back here in the ancient times of the Earth. I've decided to add some new Pokemon and a brand new region called the 'Kalos' region, and as a bonus I decided to add some of these stones, collected from certain Pokemon energy, that will make things more interesting."_

Ash grumbled, what is his Memma up to now? New Pokemon and a new region? Of course in the present they won't be 'new' exactly.

"_Oh, and I'm also making a new typing! Remember some of the Pokemon you know like Jigglypuff and Marill? Well guess what; they're going to be Fairy from now on!"_

Ash almost spluttered, "F-Fairy!?"

"What's that about a fairy?" Misty asked when Ash spluttered that out loud.

"Oh… n-nothing, nothing." Ash grumbled.

"Huh? Is that… Tommy! Tommy you're back, my baby!" a woman came out of nowhere and hugged Ash like there's no tomorrow! "Don't run off like that again, young man!"

Ash was muffled by this woman's death grip. "E-excuse me miss! I'm not your child!" he really hoped Mew wasn't nearby or this could get ugly, she does get jealous and rather overprotective when it comes to him, then again most parent Pokemon are with their child.

"Huh?"

"And my name's Ash!"

"Uh hi, I'm Misty!"

"And I'm Brock, is your kid missing?"

The woman, surprised, let go of Ash, "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just you look so much like my little Tommy and he's been missing for three days… I'm so worried."

"Missing? Did he go out on a Pokemon Journey?" Ash asked curiously, he remembered he ran away from home to get away from Mew and go on a Pokemon Journey, not that it worked but…

"No… he would've told me… and he's not old enough to go out on a journey. And he's not the only one who's been missing either." The woman said with a frown.

"Just how many children gone missing?" Ash asked, knowing something serious must've happened.

"Last I counted it was 15." The mother said sadly.

Ash, Brock and Misty all stood up in shock, "FIFTEEN!?"

"Do you think someone's kidnapping them?" Brock asked quickly.

"I just don't know… I just want my baby boy back."

Officer Jenny came over and put up some missing pictures, "Officer Jenny, why are all these kids going missing?" Misty asked.

Jenny sighed, "I wish I knew… these kids don't have anything in common, we can't find a pattern here."

"How do these disappearances happen? Like do they disappear in the middle of the night or something?" Ash asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

Jenny began thinking, "Well yes, but there were no signs of struggle like someone was trying to kidnap them. It was almost as if the kids themselves just walked out of there."

"I guess now would be a good time to start investigating the city!" Brock said with enthusiasm, oh right, Ash forgot that Brock has a thing for Officer Jenny… all of them.

"We're not sure where to start since the city is so big."

Ash looked around, "Maybe we'll get a better view of the city on top of the tallest building. Do you know where's the tallest building of Celadon City?" Ash asked.

"That's a good idea, the tallest building would be the skyscraper over there, but nobody's really been on top, well nobody that we know of." Officer Jenny pointed out, starting to feel a little suspicious.

Ash blinked when he noticed some kind of Psychic waves in the air, but it was too faded to make out much of it.

Officer Jenny walked to the Pokemon Center, "There's been something strange about the Pokemon too."

Nurse Joy sighed as she gestured to all the Pokemon, they all looked almost dead, "They've all been like this since the children disappearance. They're all physically healthy so I can't find out what the problem is. This Charmander's tail looks like it could go out any second, Magikarp is still as a stone and they're usually very lively and this poor Psyduck is just suffering from a never ending headache."

Ash blinked as he looked at the Psyduck, "That's actually normal for a Psyduck; they suffer chronic headaches a lot."

"Oh, really? Huh, I was never told that." Nurse Joy said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Anyway, this isn't normal for these Pokemon." Brock pointed out and grabbed her hands, "And I promise, sweet Nurse Joy, that I will not rest until I find the problem!"

Ash noticed those psychic waves again, but they were still faded, however, they seem to be affecting these Pokemon… now that he thinks of it, Storm has been pretty quiet lately too, which is unusual for the Pikachu.

"Hey Storm, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern as he looked at the Pikachu on his head, but Storm seems to be sleeping. "Storm? Storm! Wake up!" but Storm did not respond.

"What's wrong with Storm?" Misty asked in concern.

"He won't wake up!" Ash cried out in worry.

"It must be the same cause that's happening here." Brock frowned.

Ash frowned when he saw more of those psychic waves, Pokemon are far more sensitive to these then humans are, but children under the age of ten are also usually sensitive to these things, perhaps the case of the missing children and the 'sick' Pokemon are connected to these waves.

"Alright that's it, I'm getting to the bottom of this NOW." Ash decided to follow those psychic waves, because he was far more in tuned with nature and psychic powers than most humans are, due to being raised by Mew, he was able to see them, but he doubted anyone else could.

"Ash! Where are you going!?" Misty ran after him.

"Wait up, Ash!" Brock followed him too.

Ash took out a Poke Ball, "I know I hadn't used you since I caught you, but you're immune to Psychic attacks so I need you now." he threw the ball and it released Zorua.

Zorua smirked mischievously, _**"Sounds like somebody needs some help."**_

Ash sighed, he had yet to talk to the Zorua or even nicknamed her. "Yes, I need your help. There's some kind of Psychic Pokemon in the city that's causing kids to disappear and Pokemon to go still as a statue. I figured since you're a Dark type you can resist the psychic wave."

The Zorua blinked and looked at the boy,_** "You can see the psychic waves? I thought that was impossible for a human! And why do you talk like you understand me?"**_

Ash sighed, he forgot that this Zorua is new and unlike with the others he doesn't have Mew to tell them about his backstory. "Listen Zorua, I'm not an ordinary human child okay? I'll tell you about it later, but for now we need to go."

"_**Fine, fine, let's go spoil sport."**_ The Zorua grumbled.

"Ash wait up!" Ash heard Brock calling.

"No time! I have to find out where these psychic waves are going!" Ash called back.

"Ash! Stop! Wait up!" Misty called sounding annoyed, but Ash and Zorua kept going. What he didn't realize was that Mew wanted to play another Mew Game with him.

"_**Oh Ashie, if you want to save the children you must become a Pokemon yourself."**_

Ash stopped, "H-huh? Memma?"

Suddenly a pink ball out of nowhere came falling from the sky and hit Ash! "WAH!"

"ASH!" Brock and Misty shouted for their friend.

They both ran up to where they saw the pink light and stopped when they saw the Zorua and a Pikachu with Ash's hat. The Pikachu looked confused and dizzy.

"_**Whoa… what just happened?"**_ the Pikachu had Ash's voice.

"A-Ash!?"

The Pikachu looked up at them, _**"Brock? Misty? Why are you two so big?"**_

"Ash… I think you just got turned into a Pikachu!" Brock pointed at him still in shock.

Ash looked down at himself and grumbled, _**"Memma did it again…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: *comes in looks like a mess* Well... I managed to calm Mew down... for now... Anyway, I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured that you guys waited long enough so I just post it now.<br>**_

_**Mew: I finally get to play another Mew Game with my child!**_

_**Author: Now forgive me if the Gym battle itself wasn't as epic as Sabrina's gym battle, but this is just a normal gym battle, not another worldly dream battle like last time. And seriously what move did Gloom use for those 'one-hit' KOs with its stink? Erika never called it a move, it just does it and the Pokemon that can smell just faints from it, even Poison types like Koffing faints from it.**_

_**Mew: She's just cheating. It's not a real move, the only thing that comes close to it would probably be Smog or Poison Gas but they shouldn't even bother a Pokemon enough to make them faint unless their HP is low enough for the poison to take it out.**_

_**Author: Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this, sorry for taking so long, Pokemon X really had me distracted. See you until next time and good-bye!**_


	29. Part 29: Hypno's Lullaby

**_Author: I know, I know; you've all been waiting very patiently for a new chapter. I apologize, you see the Holidays gets pretty rough and I haven't been really inspired lately to write. I've just been putting down what comes to mind lately and that's not really making a good story. Some of you are complaining my chapters feels rushed... I hate to say it but that is partially true since the only thing that's pushing me is all of you fans out there._**

**_Mew: Aww, don't tell me you're getting bored with me already!_**

**_Author: It's fine, Mew, I'm not. It's just I haven't felt motivated to write lately. But maybe I could get someone to help me out so I wouldn't feel so dull while writing and just putting random things down. I must apologize that I may have to take a break from writing for a while or the chapters will just keep feeling rushed or lazily made._**

**_Mew: WHAT!? NO! DON'T GO INTO A HIATUS!_**

**_Author: Calm down! It's not for very long, I won't be taking like three years just to update again or anything like that. I just need a short break once in a while, but I promise to update again soon. In the mean time; this is my early Christmas present to all of you before I take that break, so I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Mew: T_T I don't want you to go..._**

**_Author: It'll only be for a month or two, sheesh..._**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>*READ AUTHOR'S NOTES! IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO MY READERS!*<strong>_

**Chapter 60: Children as Pokemo_n_**

"_**Memma? As in a Pokemon parent? Why would she do this to you?" **_Zorua asked as she stared at the boy turned Pikachu.

"_**That's just how she is."**_ Ash grumbled.

"_**But…What kind of Pokemon is she?"**_ Zorua asked, now intrigued.

Before Ash could answer, Misty picked him up. "…So you're a Pokemon now, Ash? Or am I just dreaming here?"

Officer Jenny walked up to them with a device in her hands, "It's hard to explain but it might just be a dream, there are some sleep waves coming from that building over there."

_**"Sleep waves? Oh yeah, those psychic waves I saw earlier, that must be it!"**_ Ash said, but he still didn't know why Mew would turn him into a Pikachu for this.

"Uh…Why don't you lead us there, Officer Jenny?" Brock said politely to the officer, trying not to freak out his friend is a now a Pikachu.

"It might be dangerous so stay close." Jenny said as they nodded.

Zorua just chuckled as she turns into another Pikachu just to look like Ash. It was also to keep herself safe from other humans since many would wonder why a rare Pokemon like a Zorua was in Kanto in the first place.

Jenny then noticed the boy was missing, "Hey, where's the other boy?"

Misty quickly came up with an excuse, "See, he's uh…busy with something else right now. Don't worry about him, we've got more important things to do right now like find those other missing children."

Jenny nodded "Alright, let's go. Though I'm surprised those two Pikachu don't seem affected by the psychic sleep waves."

_Memma must be protecting my mind from it and Zorua's naturally resistant to it._ Ash figured to himself.

"Maybe it only affects certain Pokemon." Brock said quickly.

"…Odd…But let's get going." Jenny looked back down at the device as everyone began following her. The device soon lead them to a tall skyscraper.

"Whoa! That's huge!" Misty said in awe.

Ash's ears twitched. _What was that sound? It almost sounded like some kind of lullaby…_

"The closer we get the stronger the signal is. Come on, we must be getting close."

They used the elevator to go up the building, all the way to the roof. Ash and Zorua could both hear the psychic dream waves getting stronger. In fact both of them were starting to get a little sleepy themselves.

"The dream waves are really strong here. Stay close, we don't know what we'll find here." Jenny said cautiously.

"Right."

"Anything for you, Officer Jenny." Brock smiled.

The elevator soon opened and on the roof they were surprised to see a big mansion!

"Whoa! What's a mansion doing on the roof?" Misty blurted out in shock.

Ash blinked as he looked at it, he remember Mew liking to move her mansion everywhere, and a building's roof is no expectation, however this didn't look like Mew's mansion.

"_**It does seem pretty suspicious."**_ Ash said.

"_**Maybe we should check it out."**_ Zorua said a bit hesitantly.

"I don't like this…Maybe we should stay here and let Officer Jenny check it out." Misty said hesitantly.

"_**Come on! I'm not going to sit here and just wait!" **_Ash snapped, he still didn't know why Mew turned him into a Pikachu but the sooner he got this done the better. He hurried to the mansion.

"Ah! Ash- Pikachu wait!" Brock yelled as the boy used his ears to listen for anything strange from within the mansion.

The boy-turned-Pikachu raised his arm and motioned for them to come. The group quickly but silently went over to him. Jenny looked at her device and saw that the sleep waves were much stronger here than anywhere else.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from in here." She whispered.

Everyone looked nervous but were ready for anything as Jenny slowly opened the door. Inside were a bunch of adult and old people, all of them wearing fancy clothings. They looked at the officer and two kids in shock.

"_**Whoa, what's going on here?"**_ Ash wondered when he saw all these people.

"Are you new members?" One of the old gentlemen asked.

"Members?" Brock asked.

"Members of what?" Misty asked.

"Why the Pokemon Lover's Society of course!" the old gentleman looked down at the two 'Pikachu' and smiled.

Everyone smiled and stood up as they bowed/curtsy. "We've all worked hard raising Pokemon and these two are our favorites." He introduced two Pokemon; a Drowzee and a Hypno.

"_**Those two…"**_ Ash knew about these two Pokemon, both always made him nervous since Mew made him listen to Hypno's lullaby before.

"Those are Hypno and Drowze." Brock pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, everyone's worked hard to raise them and we were ecstatic when one of our Drowzee finally evolved, three days ago."

"_**Three days ago? That's the same time those children went missing." **_Ash pointed out.

The gentleman continued to speak, "Hypno has become our favorite since living in the busy city life we're always so stressed and suffer from insomnia. Instead of using sleep medicine we have Hypno here help us get to sleep."

"_**Well that would explain it."**_ Ash said, turning to Brock and Misty. _**"Hynpo's hypnosis attack are usually directed towards Pokemon, since the waves were changed to affect humans instead there must be some side effects like with kids who are sensitive to its sleep waves."**_

"That could be it!" Brock said with a smile.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Brock repeated what Ash said to everyone. Misty frowned a bit as she walked in front of the Hypno, "Well, let's see."

Hypno swung his pendulum coin in front of her._** "Misty!" **_Ash didn't like where this was going, why would the girl willingly subject herself to hypnosis? His ears pulled back when he heard the Hypno saying its accursed lullaby.

Ash and Zorua quickly covered their ears, Ash because he feared the lullaby will still affect him even with Mew's protection, and Zorua because even as a Dark type Hypnosis can still affect her if she looks or hears it directly.

Misty's eyes fell into a lifeless trance, then she suddenly began clapping her hands together. "Seel, Seel. Seel, Seel." She repeated.

Ash and Zorua blinked, Brock frowned, to them she was saying: _**"I'm a Seel. I'm a Seel."**_ Over and over again.

"Misty what's wrong?" Brock asked in concern. Misty didn't answer, instead she stood up and started running out the mansion.

"_**Wah! Misty wait!"**_ Ash ran after her, worried she might hurt herself in this strange condition.

"What's gotten into her?" the gentleman asked in concern as he too ran after her. Brock, Officer Jenny, the gentleman, Ash and Zorua followed Misty down the skyscraper, thankfully she still knew how to operate an elevator, and came running out towards the park.

"_**I can't believe there's a park this big in the city!"**_ Ash said mostly to himself, last he heard there were pollution problems here, so how come they have a city?

Since as a Pikachu, Ash was much faster than humans and Zorua was naturally faster. The two ran ahead to catch Misty, but as soon as they did they saw other kids in the park. They're all acting like Pokemon!

"What the?"

_"Hee, hee, hee! This is the next Mew Game; help these children find a way out."_ Ash heard Mew's voice in his head.

_**"What?"**_

Suddenly the entire park changed! All the kids turned into the actual Pokemon they thought they were. Ash and Zorua blinked in confusion as the entire park turned into some kind of weird looking dungeon.

"_**Hey, what's going on here? Is this an illusion?"**_ Zorua asked as she let go of her Pikachu disguise.

"_**I wish. This is the power of a powerful Pokemon."**_ Ash turned to see Brock, Officer Jenny and the gentleman were gone. _**"…I guess we have to lead these children out of the dungeon."**_

"_**But how? We don't even know where to go or what's causing this! Maybe we're under the Hypno's sleep wave too!" **_Zorua said beginning to panic a little.

"_**Look, stop panicking! We'll be okay. We'll probably wake up as soon as we get out of this dungeon anyway."**_ Ash said, hoping to calm the Zorua down.

A Bulbasaur walked up to them, _**"Hey, I like this place, why do you want to leave?"**_

_**"Eh? Uh, well it's too dangerous to stay here. Besides, wouldn't your Memmas worry about you?"**_ Ash asked, hoping the kid understood him since he's not sure if they were turned into real Pokemon or just look like real Pokemon but are still humans.

"_**Our Memmas are fine with us here."**_ A Magikarp said while splashing around in a puddle.

"_**But why do you want to stay here and never move on?" **_Zorua asked_**. "Sounds boring to me."**_

A Caterpie crawled out from the tree. _**"I never want to leave."**_

Ash groaned as he looked for any Seels that could be Misty, but instead he saw a Milotic in her place. _**"Eh? Uh… Misty…"**_ The Milotic looked at him. Ash remembered the time when they went into her mind and she became a Milotic.

"_**Ash? What happened to me?"**_ That Milotic was Misty alright. _**"The last thing I remember was sitting in front of that Hypno."**_

Ash had to wonder why she acted like a Seel when she's clearly a Milotic.

"_**Um…This is another weird illusion dream and uh…the only way out is to get these other Pokemon to leave this place."**_ Ash said, hoping Misty will help him.

"_**Oh, but this place is so nice, why would we want to leave?"**_ Misty frowned. _**"Out there it's just a bunch of city noises and pollution, here we're free to do what we want in this peaceful life."**_

Zorua and Ash frowned. _**"But you can't stay here forever! It's boring and although it's pretty big, you'll get tired of living in the same place! The pond isn't big enough for a Milotic to be truly happy."**_

Misty blinked at the little Zorua that said that._** "But this place is all I've known, I can't just leave it now."**_

"_**This isn't all you've known! Trust me, there's a bigger world out there, a much brighter and better world than this little pond. You can't stay here trapping yourselves forever like this, you need to be free!"**_ Ash announced, hoping they would hear him out.

The other kids/Pokemon looked at him funny, but some of them do agree that maybe it might be better to leave and see what the world is like out there then staying here for the rest of their lives.

"_**But where can we go?"**_ the Butterfree girl asked.

"_**Looks like it's working."**_ Zorua smirked.

"_**Come on, just follow us."**_ Ash called as the other Pokemon nodded, but some of them did hesitate.

"_**You want to be stuck here forever until the humans decide to cut down this entire park?" **_Zorua asked those who had hesitated.

They gulped but soon agreed and followed the Pikachu. Zorua made sure every last one of them were following and that there were no strays, she didn't want any of them to be left behind.

"_**Come on, keep up."**_ Zorua said as she sighed in relief when nobody was left and began following them.

It didn't take long for Ash to realize Mew did this so he would learn to be a leader. Leading all these children out of here in order to wake them up was a good way to practice, but he worries that if he messes up someone could get seriously hurt or worse. Ash started getting nervous just thinking about it.

_Don't worry so much now Ash, just keep leading them._ Ash thought to himself, but then his ears twitched when he heard something ahead.

"_**Did you hear that?"**_ Misty asked in apprehension.

Ash nodded, it sounded familiar… _**"It almost sounds hypnotic…like a lullaby…"**_

Ash frowned as he saw what appears to be sleep waves, but this one was much stronger than the faded ones he saw earlier, that's a bad sign. He suddenly felt weak and sleepy, and he turned around to see the others were affected as well, one by one they were falling to the ground.

"_**This is bad!"**_ Ash quickly turned again, he was losing too many kids in this sleep wave. He's not a Psychic type so he can't beat it back, but perhaps he could get to the root of the source and stop it before it's too late!

Ash quickly concentrated as he focused on trying to use Thunderbolt, he had seen Storm use it a lot so maybe he could…Ash felt his cheeks were tingly and static, sure he had been a Pichu before but he's never actually used an attack. This was new to the boy, but he was able to keep it going, charge up the electricity and…let it out. _**"THUNDERBOLT!"**_ he released the powerful electricity at the source of the sleep waves.

Ash stopped when he heard someone screaming and the sleep waves stopped, he wasn't so sleepy anymore, which was a good sign, and he turned…unfortunately the other kids/Pokemon didn't seem as eager to follow him after that, he's going to have to keep winning their trust until they get out of here.

"_**Come on, guys, we can't stop now!"**_ Ash called to them.

"_**But we're tired and we don't want to go any further."**_ They whined.

"_**If we don't go then we'll be trapped forever, do you want that? Something is trying to keep us here, don't you see? It's dangerous if we stay here too long!"**_ Ash said, hoping the kids would be smart enough to listen.

"_**The Pikachu is right! If you all linger here too long you'll be cursed into a deep sleep!"**_ Zorua snickered as she said this.

The other kids/Pokemon looked scared and worried. _**"But aren't we going into the direction of that weird wave thing?" **_one of them asked nervously.

Ash nodded, _**"It's the only way out."**_

"But we'll be caught up into it and fall into an eternal sleep!"

A Butterfree whined.

"_**Don't worry; I'll protect you but you can't run away, we have to keep going or we'll never be free!"**_ Ash announced and the other Pokemon nodded.

Although Ash said this, he was still very nervous, could he actually lead all these children to safety? Training Pokemon is one thing but leading a whole herd is another!

_Just relax…I have Zorua behind to keep anyone from straying and I just have to keep my eyes and ears pierced for anymore sleep waves or any other danger. I can do this…_

The further they went the darker it became. Ash noticed a fog strolled in! The boy/Pikachu frowned, where did this fog come from? Things were getting seriously messed up as the kids began moaning like the fog was causing them to get sleepy.

_Why are there so many sleepy things hitting us? Is the Mew Game the idea to get out of the dreamy state but these sleep waves keeps stopping us?_ Ash had no idea how to fight back since electricity wouldn't do squat to a fog!

"_**Does anyone in this group know how to use Defog or Foresight?"**_ Ash quickly demanded, hoping one of them knows something useful and penetrate this fog. Nobody spoke up, it was clear that even though these children believed they're Pokemon they don't know how to use their moves.

"_**Maybe I could help with using Mist."**_ Misty suggested.

"_**Mist? But this is fog, mist can't counter mist, Misty." **_Ash frowned.

"_**Maybe not, but I don't think this is just any old fog. It seems to be making everyone sleepy. Perhaps…I could try to counter it with my own Misty or maybe even use Safeguard."**_ Misty said.

"…_**Well, that could help, try it."**_ Ash was glad Misty knew how to use moves as a Pokemon, though he's not sure if it'll work.

So Misty used her Safeguard, blocking most of the sleep waves, looks like it's working. _**"Way to go Misty!" **_Ash cheered.

Although with the sleep waves being guarded, the Safeguard was only temporally as Misty cannot keep it up forever and the fog was still too thick to see much of anything. So they had to keep venturing cautiously.

"_**I'm tired, are we there yet?"**_ Someone whined.

"_**Just be patient, we'll get there soon you whiny brat."**_ Zorua snapped.

"_**This would be easier if we didn't have this fog…"**_ Ash started to grumble, and he didn't have any of his own Pokemon with him…But then suddenly the fog lifted. Ash blinked…something else is going to happen.

Before Ash could say anything a giant Hypno appeared in front of them! Ash and everyone else screamed their heads off! _**"RUN BACK! RUN BACK!" **_Ash yelled, knowing if they go any further they'll be running into a death trap! Surely there must be another path that leads out!

"_**Hey! Ash! There's another path here but it leads to a giant Drowzee!"**_ Zorua yelled from the end of the line.

"_**Another giant Pokemon!"**_ Ash frowned and began thinking. _…This must be the test. I can only go one way or the other…both paths lead to a giant Pokemon. Perhaps I am to choose one and go to it. Wrong choice we lose, the right choice we wake up back in the real world and hopefully as humans. But…Drowzee and Hypno, what's the difference between them? They're both almost the same Pokemon…_

Ash then remembered something… _The Hypno is the one that caused everyone to fall asleep and become hypnotized. If that's the case, then perhaps the Drowzee could help counter that and wake everyone up._

"_**Alright everyone, listen up; I'm going to need you all to trust me! We're going to run at the Drowzee!"**_ Ash called. Everyone gasped, many were worried and doubted that was wise, a lot of them rather just go back to the peaceful park.

"_**Hey! Stop whining and listen to the Pikachu! It could be our only way out of here and into freedom!"**_ Zorua shouted over the panicking children.

"_**She's right, we can't be cowards now! If you want to truly be free you've got to face your fears! Now come on, we can do this!" **_Ash said as the other Pokemon soon took each other's hands, as they did they slowly began reverting to human.

Ash smiled as he took Misty's hair as her hand, they began walking towards the Drowzee and as they did the scenery around them began changing, the Pokemon slowly turning human, including Ash and Misty, except for Zorua since she's a real Pokemon. The other children's memories came back to them as they remembered their lives as humans.

"That's it…we're almost there!" Ash called in human language. They soon reached the giant Drowzee and…everything around them suddenly turned into the park at the city again! Ash blinked as he saw he's human again and Brock, Officer Jenny, the gentleman and Drowzee, normal size of course, we all in front of him.

"Brock? What happened?" Ash asked when he noticed he was human again.

"We managed to snap you and everyone else out of Hypno's sleep waves." Brock said with a relieved smile. "How do you feel?"

"What? But I was a Pikachu for real, remember?" Ash asked.

"Noooo, you never were a Pikachu, you just thought you were one. I had to watch Storm here." Brock said, looking at the unconscious Pikachu in his arms.

Ash frowned before turning around to see the other children were looking just as confused as he was but for different reasons. At least Zorua was still here, that was proof enough that he was a Pikachu before at least, but apparently Mew changed their memory of it or something.

"Well…thanks for taking care of Storm for me, Brock. But how are we going to wake him up? Using Drowzee again?" Ash asked as he took the sleeping Pikachu.

"_**Why not? It worked before, right?"**_ Zorua laughed beside him as the children soon realized who they were and that they wanted to go home now.

Misty looked around and sighed, "And I thought I was a Milotic."

"Really? I thought you were a Seel." Brock frowned in confusion.

"Never mind that! Let's just get this Drowzee back to the Pokemon Center and see if we can fix all the Pokemon there along with Storm." Ash said quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"Alright, let's go then." The gentleman said, though he felt bad for causing a problem, he's glad he was able to help fix it.

Ash had to wonder, during this entire ordeal, did any of his own Pokemon get caught up into the sleep waves? He certainly hopes not or there'll be more to fix and heck to pay.

It turns out the Drowzee was quite a lifesaver, after hypnotizing Storm and the other Pokemon in the Pokemon Center and snapping them out of it, they were all back to normal; wide awake and healthy. Storm perked up, looking groggy before shaking his head.

_**"Whoa, what hit me?"**_ the Pikachu said as he looked at Trainer.

Ash smiled, "Storm! I'm glad you're back to normal!" he was in relief the Pikachu is okay now.

"_**Back to normal?"**_ Storm asked. _**"I thought I was just having a nap, what's wrong with that?" **_he stretched and yawned.

"Let's just say the nap was sort of induced by a certain Hypno." Ash chuckled as he rubbed Storm's ears.

"_**Hypno? Ugh, I never liked Hypnosis. I hate not knowing what someone made me do against my will." **_The feisty Pikachu hissed.

"Same here. But at least we were able to finally get everyone to wake up." Ash sighed in relief.

"_**Hey! You never gave me a nickname like you did with that Pikachu of yours."**_ Zorua spoke up.

Ash chuckled as he looked over at her, "Well, you love to play tricks and you like using illusions… And you're a girl, so how about I call you Trixie?"

The Zorua smirked, _**"Trixie? Yes, how fitting."**_

Ash smiled as he returned the Zorua to her Poke Ball. "I look forward to working with you then, Trixie."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: Fashion or Salon?<br>**

Brock and Misty were playing with some of the Pokemon. Just before Ash could join them, however, a Vulpix ran by, looking around.

"Huh?" Ash blinked, looking down at it. "What's a Vulpix doing here?" He saw how well groomed she was, so obviously she belonged to a Trainer.

The Vulpix looked nervous and Storm jumped down from Ash's shoulders. _**"Hey, Vulpix. Is something wrong?"**_

Vulpix looked at the Pikachu shyly. _**"H-have you seen a young girl in charge of the Pokemon Salon?"**_

Storm blinked, _**"There's a Pokemon Salon? Oooh, I like to try that out, let someone pamper me for a change!"**_

Ash chuckled at the Pikachu's enthusiastic for pampering. "Alright, we'll go there once Brock and Misty are ready. So you belong to the person in charge?"

Vulpix backed away shyly at the boy. _**"Um… I was told never to talk to strangers…"**_

Ash chuckled, the Vulpix was very shy but seems pretty friendly. "It's okay, I know you're worried and shy, but I promise I won't hurt you."

"_**H-how can you understand me? You're human, aren't you?"**_ The Vulpix asked, confused as to how the boy could understand anything she says.

"Oh yeah, I get this a lot, but I've had a lot of practice of talking to Pokemon, so I know it's weird but yeah, I can understand you." Ash reassured her.

"_**Hey, that Pokemon Salon… Who's your owner by the way? Does she pamper you a lot?"**_ Storm asked curiously and smiled as he imagined being pampered.

Vulpix was slowly feeling more comfortable around these two and started smiling a bit, _**"Her name is Coron… She's a great person and very nice too."**_

"Coron huh? I think Brock mentioned her before, something about a really famous Pokemon Breeder." Ash said.

"CORON!?" Brock appeared out of nowhere, startling Ash, Storm and most of all the Vulpix. "She's the Pokemon Breeder LEGEND! You say she's here!?"

"B-Brock! Calm down! She owns the Pokemon Salon around here!" Ash quickly said, hoping to calm him down before he scared the poor Vulpix off.

"Ah! She owns a salon!? I've gotta go find it!" Brock all but ran out the Pokemon Center, without even asking where the salon could be.

"Brock? Why did he take off so fast?" Misty asked.

"He really wants to see the new Pokemon Salon." Ash shrugged, before looking down and glad to see the Vulpix was still here. "Come on, we'll go find the salon and take you back to your trainer."

The Vulpix shyly nodded_**, "O-okay…"**_

"_**Hey, I know Brock can get pretty scary when he's like that, but he's usually a nice guy. He's just really, really, passionate when it comes to Pokemon Breeding."**_ Storm reassured the Vulpix.

Vulpix smiled a bit, _**"Coron can get pretty passionate too, I understand."**_

"_**Hey Misty, let's stop by the Pokemon Salon and see if we can pamper our Pokemon a bit, they do deserve it after all they've done for us." **_Ash smiled as he picked up the Pikachu.

Misty nodded, "Okay, I'll be right there. But this Psyduck keeps following me and it's kind of hard to understand it."

Ash blinked and looked at the chronic headaching duck. _**"… Psy?"**_ it said.

Ash chuckled, he remembered his Memma mentioning that some Pokemon may not talk very well at all, some may not like speaking and just say their names on purpose to avoid a conversation.

"I think maybe it likes you, Misty." Ash teased.

"What? No way!" Misty frowned, still looking at the duck.

"Well come on, let's go, we're going to the Pokemon Salon to drop off a Vulpix there. Plus, Storm wants to be pampered and Brock wants to go meet with Conor." Ash said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Misty said as she grabbed her red bag and began leaving, but she hadn't noticed the Psyduck jumping down from the bed and following her.

"_**I can't wait to see Conor again."**_ Vulpix smiled brightly.

"Heh, I guess pampering our Pokemon once in a while wouldn't be so bad. I could use some pampering myself after all we've been through." Misty chuckled and smiled as she daydreamed.

"Well let's see here…" Ash opened a guidebook he got from Officer Jenny. "Says it should be just down the block." Then he looked up and saw a huge flashy Pokemon Fashion building and right next to it is the Pokemon Salon.

"Wow! Look at that! Pokemon fashion!" Misty had stars in her eyes.

"_**Meh, I just think clothes and accessories are too much trouble." **_Storm said unimpressed at the other Pokemon wearing all those.

"Well people usually like to make their Pokemon dress up. It's usually the inside of a Pokemon that really counts, but I suppose it couldn't hurt to try out something. Maybe I could get you a scarf or something, Storm, to help tell you apart from other Pikachu." Ash said as he thought about it.

"Hey Ash, what's Brock doing?" Misty asked when she saw the man in the salon talking to a girl and looked really nervous about it.

"Oh, that must be Coron, right Vulpix?" Ash asked the Vulpix in his arms.

_**"Yeah, that's her. But she seems… troubled about something and I don't mean that strange man called Brock."**_ Vulpix frowned in concern.

"It may have something to do with the fashion building next door." Ash said as he opened the door and walked in.

"P-please take me in as one of your students!" Brock said with passion.

"Oh, well I've never taken on students before." The lovely young woman said with a little bit of shock yet flatter in her face. "But I don't really have time for students anyway."

"Oh, but I promise to work hard and became a great breeder like you!" Brock said quickly still with passion.

"Hey Brock, maybe you should leave her alone, she seems to have a lot on her mind." Ash said to the enthusiastic breeder.

"Oh hey, you found Foxfire!" Connor said with delight when she noticed the Vulpix in the boy's arms.

"Oh, so your name is Foxfire?" Ash said to the Vulpix.

_**"Yeah…"**_ she answered shyly.

"I'm glad you found her, we sort of got separated. You see, ever since the new Pokemon Fashion opened up things got a little tough and rowdy as of late." Connor sighed.

"I can see that, that place really brings in the crowd with their flashy entrance. Even I want to check it out myself." Misty said with a big smile on her face, probably day dreaming about dressing up her own Pokemon. "I wonder how Blade would look in a bow?"

Ash sweat dropped, just imagining a Scyther in a bow like that was weird enough, even if it was a female, but Blade is a boy Scyther! That would be more of an insult than being cute.

"Perhaps it's the latest craze and people always goes for the latest craze. And not to mention the spiffy advertisement they use." Ash said with a thought.

Connor then realized something as she held Foxfire, "You know it's kind of odd… Normally Foxfire would be very picky to whom handles her, but she seems pretty calm with you."

Ash smiled sheepishly, "I'm usually really good with Pokemon."

"Oh, Connor! If you would, I would like to have the honor of helping you show your Pokemon Salon is a great way to make Pokemon more beautiful in their natural ways!" Brock said with passion once again.

"Yes, Brock, it would be nice." Connor chuckled.

Ash had to wonder though… he had never pampered a Pokemon before, at least not like how the salons pampers someone, so he was very interested in-

"WAH!" Ash yelped as he was suddenly transported into some kind of jungle place. He and Storm both… and he heard a familiar chuckle.

"_**Hey Ashie~ Glad to see you're here!"**_ Mew laughed happily.

"M-Memma!?" Ash jumped.

Storm cried, _**"Nooooo! I was about to be pampered after from what you always put me through!"**_

Mew laughed again before looking on to her child, _**"You know, Ashie, I just finished the new Kalos region in the past. Now Fairy types exist and Pokemon that looked like fairies are now pure or part Fairy types. Like Jigglypuff is now pure Fairy and Marill is now half Water and half Fairy."**_

Ash sighed, as if Pokemon of 17 types weren't complicated enough already… now he has to memorize this new type and what they're strong and weak to.

"_**Oh and Eon gets a special new evolution added to her list."**_ Mew winked.

"Of course she does… Memma… why are we in this jungle anyway? We were just in the Pokemon Salon." Ash asked, hoping Mew wouldn't put them through another Mew Game.

"_**Well, it just seems to me that your little adventure has been getting quite dull lately, so I decided that it's time to have more chaotic fun in your travels."**_ Mew smiled.

"_**What do you mean by that!?"**_ Storm asked wearily.

"_**Oh nothing much, but let's just say you might want to watch your back, Team Rocket's got their eyes on youuuu~. Well now that my work is done I can come back with you my little Ashie!"**_ Mew smiled.

"But Memma I-" Ash started to say but Mew interrupted him.

"_**Now, now, Memma knows best! Let's head back and I'll show you a real way to pamper your Pokemon in a salon! We'll be bringing people in before you know it! Hee, hee, hee!"**_ Mew giggled as Ash and Storm gulped, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh no…" Ash paled just as Mew used Transform to turn into a young lady that looked like an employee to a salon.

"_**Now let's go see how well I'll do on my first day."**_ She smiled.

Ash and Storm could only stare in horror: O_O'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I think from now on I'll try doing the episodes and story my way. It'll still be based off the anime but loosely this time since I'm having trouble remembering the episodes from here. I still remember some like the Battling Eevee Brothers or Pikachu's Good-bye and all but I rather do the story my way to make it more fun. Just trying to interrupt each chapter as the canon's episodes are more troublesome than its worth and it's taking far longer than I had hoped to get to where I want to be.<strong>_

_**Mew: I have to agree with that.**_

_**Author: And I must apologize to fans of Brock and Misty, but I'm going to need them to go their separate ways now. They'll be back before the Pokemon League of course, but I find it troublesome having them there since it feels like they're only extras at this point. Originally I wasn't even going to have them travel with Ash in the first place, but because I wanted to be close to the anime I decided to let them.**_

_**Mew: But now I guess she's growing tired of using them, right?**_

_**Author: Yeah, the story was supposed to focus mainly on Ash, his Pokemon and Mew, and I keep getting complaints that I don't give enough spotlight to Brock or Misty, so it's part of the reason why they feel like extras to me and why it's best to let them go; it'll help speed the story progression up without having to type all their dialogs or give them more 'time to shine'. No there will be no romance between Ash and Misty either, I see them as more of a brother and sister relationship. If you want romance with Ash you'll have to wait for that one.**_

_**Mew: If you're wondering why her notes are long here it's because she's answering back some of the more 'often asked' questions in her reviews.**_

_**Author: As for Pokemon back-stories, I may not do them for a while either just because I like to move on with the story myself. About that break I mentioned earlier, don't worry; it's not going to be for long, a month or two at best. Besides, in that time I'll hopefully have some chapters in reserves for you guys so you wouldn't have to wait as long anymore.**_

_**Mew: Well that's good, I hope you'll find someone good enough to help you write about me!**_

_**Author: Oh I think you know him quite well, Mew.**_

_**Mew: Hee, hee, hee, I think I doooo~**_

_**Author: Right, anyway sorry for the long author notes here, I just figured I should answer some 'often asked' questions before I go. Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas) and Happy New Year! See ya next time!**_

_**Mew: Oh and I'll still kidnap you even if she is on that break! So watch your back!**_


	30. Part 30: An End to a new Beginning

_**Author: … Uh… hey there folks, remember how I said I was going to be on hiatus for a while? Well I still am, but I thought it'd be nice to at least update The Child of Mew for the final chapter- Now, now, I know what you're thinking; 'how could this be the final chapter?' It's not really the FINAL chapter, but I've decided that there's going to be a sequel now… or 'second season' for this story. I even have a partner helping me out now… Hey! Pssst… that's your cue.**_

_**?: *blinks, before walking out.* ...Hey everyone, Key2DestNE here! DarkFoxKit asked me to help her with writing the final few chapters, since she's having trouble writing it herself. So we did it, and, well… here's the final result!I hope you like it!**_

_**Author: Key! That's just a brief thing to say! *Key sticks his tongue out in response.* Look, it's just… they say two heads are better than one, and I was running out of ideas and my motivation has been pretty low lately. But I've noticed when I worked with Key here my inspiration was back and it was far easier to write with a cooperating partner! In fact it was thanks to him that these 'final' chapters were more exciting than what I could've possibly wrote myself! Also, this is one of my longer Parts, just because we squished all the final chapters together and they were quite loooong. Key… um… could you make sure they understand the uh… situation with Brock and Misty? Or should we wait until they read it first?**_

_**Key: You got it, nee-chan! But I think we should wait 'til the bottom… Otherwise, they'll just be like "Well, if Brock and Misty are insert random plot twist here, then I might as well not read the rest, just to make the author annoyed! ...Well, nope- not happening! YOU ARE READING THE WHOLE THING AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT! *gets in the camera's face.***_

_**Author: Easy there boy, take it easy. Yes, the whole story is crazy and weird so I apologize if that's not your cup of tea, but what did you honestly expect when you read about Mew? Alright, on with the story!**_

_**Mew: HEY! YOU KICKED ME OUT FOR THIS GUY!? *barges in with a pie and an insane look on her face.* MUST ELIMINATE!**_

_**Author: … HURRY! ROLL THE CAMERA!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>*READ AUTHOR NOTES! IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!*<strong>

**The Child of Mew**

**Chapter 62: Salon Disaster**

Ash and Storm the Pikachu couldn't believe what they were seeing; Mew, as a human, all dressed up as an employee for the Pokemon Salon! What on Earth was she doing? And did she really think she could do fashion grooming for other Pokemon!?

Ash gulped, pale, as he nervously spoke up. "M-Memma… maybe this is a bad idea… I mean knowing you, you'd just totally change their fur patterns and torture them rather than massage them!"

Storm had to agree, nodding._** "No offense, Mew, but I would rather not get a massage from you…"**_

Mew gasped in mock shock._** "Why I never! Being insulted by my own son and his Pikachu? This calls for the biggest treatment we have~"**_ She grinned, giggling.

"M-Memma, really, it's not necessary! I mean you just got back from the 2000 years war, after making this new Kalos Region along with new Pokemon and a new type; can't you just take a break from your… uh… Mew Games for a year or two?" Ash all but begged.

The transformed Pokemon giggled, shaking her head. _**"Why of course not, silly! If anything, it'd mean you need even more massages~ Hee hee hee!"**_

Storm gulped._** "... And what exactly are you going to do at that Salon?"**_ the little Pikachu was so not going to be pampered today…

"_**You'll see, but first… you and Stormy will have to help me out too~" **_Mew smiled happily, as she snapped her fingers and Ash and Storm were wearing… white uniforms?

"_**Uh… There's no uniforms in the Pokemon Salon, Mew…" **_Storm frowned, tugging at his clothes, not use to wearing them.

Mew giggled, shrugging._** "Well, maybe not, but now there aaaaare~ And you look so cute in it, too!"**_

"Heh… Well… uh… Look on the bright side, Storm… at least we're not working at the fashion store or we'd be in more trouble." Ash couldn't help but remember the time when Mew made him do a fashion show… he cringed. "Trust me- be glad you're not doing that…."

"_**Alrighty then, enough stalling, let's go and become great employees!"**_ Mew winked as she teleported them back to the city and into the salon.

Storm was not a happy camper… He had come to the Pokemon Salon to get pampered for once, but instead he now has to survive a stupid Mew Game _again!_

"Oh hello, you two must be the new employees. Please, come on in!" Connor spoke to them like she hadn't met them before!

"Why thank you, dear Connor, we hope we do a great job on our first day, especially with the new Pokemon Fashion right next door." Mew spoke using human language.

"So what's first on our list?" Ash asked, hoping it's nothing too hard. "Brushing fur? Trimming a Pokemon's claws?"

Connor shook her head. "Actually, no- today, we're going to work on a Muk… Or rather, you two are." She pointed at Storm and Ash, as the two both paled and turned green.

"Wait! It's our first day on the job! Why do we need to work on a Muk!? Those sludge are poisonous!" Ash quickly protested not wanting to get anywhere near a Muk.

"_**Besides my fur isn't up to protecting me from poison." **_Storm groaned. _**"This is gonna suck…"**_

Connor chuckled. "Well, for Poison types, we have a special suit for you both to wear- come on, it won't be that difficult!"

Ash and Storm soon found themselves in a white suit that was way too baggy for them. Ash could swear his was meant to be worn by a fat boy, and Storm could swear his could be worn by a Happiny or Munchlax.

"What is this? We'll trip over these suits!" Ash growled in annoyance. "Don't you have a smaller size!?"

Connor sighed, shrugging. "Well, we only have three suit sizes- one's too small, one's too big, and there's this. You'll have to take it, you two don't want to be sick after all!"

"We're first timers! Shouldn't you let professionals do this? Why can't we do something smaller and less threatening?" Ash demanded angrily.

Storm growled in the same annoyance as his Trainer. _**"I'm no lawyer but I'm pretty sure this is considered Pokemon abuse.**_**"**

Connor shrugged. "Well, honestly it isn't threatening at all- you just need to use this polish to make it's slime shiny, and wash it up beforehand. Simple, really!"

"_**A poop sludge NEEDS to be polished? Yeah I'm gonna be sick." **_Storm groaned.

"What about HER?" Ash pointed at his Pokemon-in-disguise Memma. "Doesn't SHE have to as well?"

Connor frowned, shaking her head. "No, of course not! She's not new here, and thus gets a bit bigger job."

"She said she was new!" Ash snapped. "Why wouldn't she be!?"

"Hey, don't make a scene!" Brock snapped back from the other room. Ash jumped; he had forgotten they were there. With the Mew Game going on though… does Brock and Misty even remember him at this point or do they just see him as a stranger kid who became a worker here?

Mew frowned, tilting her head. "Huh? When did I say that? Are you hearing things, new kid?"

"You said that it was OUR first day, yourself included." Ash hissed.

Storm nodded, though it was hard to move in that suit. _**"Yeah, you did, I was there! I heard it!"**_

Mew giggled, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh you silly boys, now you better hurry up and get started on that poor Muk, the Trainer is waiting." She began pushing the two of them into the next room, grinning.

"One of these days Memma…" Ash muttered under his breath as he and his Pikachu struggled to move in those suits and over to the Muk waiting for them.

Storm shuddered, seeing a bubble come to the surface and pop. _**"U-ugh… That's disgusting…" **_He gulped, still feeling queasy. _**"I'm going to hate this SO much…"**_

Ash was never so glad to have a suit right now, otherwise he would've just died from the poison and rotten smell itself. The boy and his Pikachu began rubbing some special… cream thing for poisonous sludge, Connor wasn't specific to what it was and told them that they really didn't want to know. Then they began rubbing it over the sludge Pokemon, still grossed out.

Muk smiled in content, obviously happy by this. _**"Ahhhh, yes… right there…"**_

"_**I'm the one who wanted to be pampered, not be the one doing the pampering!" **_Storm complained. _**"I'd better get the best treatment when we're done with this stupid freaking Mew Game, I need that pampering!"**_

Ash sighed. "If she lets me, I'll certainly try, Storm… Right now, though, it's the best I can offer you."

"_**Why don't you get the others to help out?"**_ Storm said with frustration. "I'm sure THEY'D like that!"

Ash shook his head, "Then that means I would have to subject them into this torture too. I'm not doing that."

Storm growled. _**"THEN WHY AM I DOING IT!? I don't want to do this torture either!"**_

The boy shrugged. "Well, Memma brought you into it, so…. I can't have you NOT do it." His Pikachu merely growled, before coughing as the smell was awful… Even THROUGH the suits!

"_**I swear that Connor and Mew are in this together to poison us to death!" **_Storm choked in agony.

Ash then thought of something… Muk is a Poison type… what if he could use another Poison type to help out? Besides, it really wasn't fair that he and Storm should suffer alone anyway.

"You're right Storm, we shouldn't have to do this alone." Ash smirked as he fiddled around his… wait… his Poke Balls are in his suit… "... Well… I think I'll have to go outside before I can release anyone."

He turned, but saw that the door was closed behind him! "...What, we can't leave?! That's REALLY not fair!"

Mew winked, grinning from the window. "Who said I was ever fair, dear child? You should know me better than that by now."

"Can't I at least release some of my Pokemon to help us out?" Ash begged the crazy pink cat legendary.

Said pink cat shook her head, giggling. "Nooope~ That wouldn't be fun for me, it'd just make it easier for you! Now go on, do your work!"

After about ten more minutes of the sludgy stench, Muk was all nice and shiny for a sludge. The Trainer, who was a biker man, was quite pleased. "Well Muk, looks like they did a good job with you." He grinned, looking the Poison type over.

_**"I feel so much cleaner now. I best be getting dirty again soon."**_ Muk laughed.

"_**Just don't come back here while we're working."**_ Storm groaned, trying not to faint.

Connor smiled as the two left. "Thanks, come again!"

"_**Hey… why are you two working here? I thought you were with them…"**_ Vulpix shyly said to Ash and Storm as they quickly shed the suits and threw them into the washer.

Ash and Storm blinked, surprised that the Vulpix remembered them. "Hmm? Oh, uh… Well, we've got a certain 'game' that someone wants to do… so we have to work here until it's done…" Ash grinned nervously, trying not to let anyone else know about Mew, at least not the fox in front of him, since this Vulpix wasn't traveling with him.

"_**A game? … Oh, by the way, do you know any Squirtles from the infamous Squirtle Squad I heard that use to cause trouble in town?" **_The little Vulpix asked curiously, tilting it's head.

Ash blinked, "What? A Squirtle from the Squirtle Squad? … Why do you want to know?"

The tiny fox looked around, before smiling nervously. _**"O-oh, uh… One of them's a friend of mine- I was hoping if it wasn't my friend, he'd at least pass the message on…"**_

Ash frowned before nodding his head, he remembered Kooper the Squirtle telling him about his past once and he did mention a Drought ability Vulpix, but… he's not sure if this is the same one since it didn't _appear_ to have the Drought ability… "...If you don't mind me asking… do you have the Drought ability, Vulpix?"

The fox's eyes widened in shock. _**"W-wha- how did you know that!?"**_

"I just heard about a Drought using Vulpix from a Squirtle I know." Ash said with some hesitation since it was clear the fire fox didn't want anyone to know about it's rare Drought ability.

"_**... R-Really? ….You must be his friends, then…" **_The red fox smiled faintly at that.

Storm nodded, smiling. _**"Well if it's Kooper you're talking about, sure we are, though he and Konoha… a Bulbasuar by the way, act more like siblings than most of us."**_

Vulpix looked at the Pikachu and then at the human boy shyly, before faintly speaking up. _**"Um… if you don't mind… could I-"**_

"Ash! Come here, you need to come and groom this Arcanine!" Connor called, interrupting it unknowingly.

"Coming!" Ash sighed before turning to the Vulpix. "We'll have to talk about this later- come on Storm. At least this time it's a dog and not sludge…"

Storm nodded, _**"Just make sure it doesn't try to eat me! Big dog Pokemon likes to prey on small rodent Pokemon like me."**_

The two of them walked back to Connor, as the fox curled up, seeming a little disappointed. She turned, looking at them. "Ah, good, you're here. Now you both need to be gentle, since this Arcanine's sensitive!"

"How sensitive?" Ash frowned, knowing Mew it meant it was going to be difficult.

"He's shy around strangers, but just keep him calm and you'll do fine." Connor said all too happily, letting them deal with this big fire dog beast. "Just be sure not to make him upset, or you might get caught on fire!" She then walked away, leaving two pale 'employees'.

"_**This is crazy!" **_Storm growled. _**"My fur is NOT fire proof! Get Scorch to do it!"**_

Ash just gave a nervous sweatdrop. "This is a Mew's Game… we have to go through with it or Memma will make it worse…"

"Huh? Ash is that you? Why are you dressed like that?" Misty asked as she came around the corner, surprised to see Ash and Storm there wearing uniforms.

Ash was surprised yet again when Misty remembered him… maybe Mew didn't alter their memories as he thought she did.

"I'm just… uh… I just decided maybe we could use a little more money to help us out when we travel…" Ash said nervously, knowing that Brock and Misty still don't know anything about Mew traveling with him. He turned back to the fire dog, not noticing the girl wince slightly.

The Arcanine didn't look happy to see her, though- he backed away slightly, looking nervous. _**"W-who are you?"**_

"Hey there, you look so beautiful and elegant." Misty waved.

"_**S-stay away…" **_Arcanine said nervously, trembling.

Ash quickly intervene, "Ah, Misty, why don't you go see how Brock is doing? I sort of have my hands full right now."

"Well actually, I wanted to go down the streets and see this Pokemon Fashion myself." Misty said with a smile on her face. "But I wanted you to know as well, so I didn't get you worried, okay?"

"Pokemon Fashion, huh? I'll bet Storm might look nice with a scarf around his neck…" Ash smiled as he imagined his Pikachu wearing a cool blue scarf, or maybe a fiery red scarf. But unlike other Trainers, he would rather just keep it simple and not overdo it with the accessories, otherwise it'll make it too hard for the Pokemon to even move.

The Pikachu nodded slowly, smiling. _**"Yeah, maybe… Ooh, a white scarf might look awesome! Or maybe black!"**_

"Maybe a black one with a red lightning bolt on it." Ash chuckled. "That'd look even better!"

"Ash! Get back to work!" Connor yelled suddenly, interrupting the two's daydreaming.

Ash and Storm flinched as they quickly grabbed a brush and gently began brushing the Arcanine's back, thankfully the Arcanine didn't struggle or anything, just as long as they don't startle it they're okay.

Storm sighed, shaking his head. _**"This really sucks… I can't believe nobody else has to do it either!"**_

Ash sighed, he and Storm wanted a break from all of his Memma's crazy games, they just wanted to be pampered here so why does she have to put them through all this? "Just try to deal with it and survive…"

The Pikachu merely grumbled, brushing the Arcanine's tail gently. _**"When I thought of a vacation, THIS wasn't it."**_

Arcanine seemed kinda troubled as the two argued. _**"I-I'm sorry…" **_he whimpered, looking at the floor.

"Ah, don't worry about it; it's not your fault or anything. We just had a rough day and wanted to take a break, but… my Mom wanted us to work so we're just a bit irritated at the moment." Ash said gently to the nervous Arcanine.

"_**O-oh… Well, uh… I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble…" **_the Arcanine whimpered.

Storm sighed, at least this big doggy is too timid to be a bloodthirsty beast like most wild canine Pokemon he knows. _**"It's fine, it's fine… Don't worry about it."**_

Ash chuckled a bit from Storm's sudden change in attitude since the Pikachu would've normally didn't care about the other Pokemon's feelings if he didn't know them better. "Hey, it's too quiet here, why don't we watch some television?" he suggested, smiling at the Arcanine and holding up a remote.

He nodded faintly. _**"O-okay…. No horror movies, though...T-t-they're too scary for me…"**_

Ash nodded, shrugging. "I'll have to turn it on first to see what channel it has." The boy turned it on, it looked like a boring kid's cartoon though, so he flipped it to another channel… another and another… until he came across a live news broadcast.

"Eh? Is that Gary?" Ash blinked when he saw a young boy about his age with brown spiky hair, and he could swear he looked like his rival Gary…. The only difference was that this guy looked less arrogant and more… in control. But at the same time… he looked a little cold and almost… well… he's not sure but it also looked a little bit like self-doubt.

Storm frowned, shaking his head. _**"No way, Gary'd be making a big scene if it was him- this guy looks like he barely cares about the TV crew!"**_

"But I'm sure that's Gary… either that or a twin I never knew he had… or a clone," Ash said with a frown.

A lady reporter was speaking into the camera. "We bring this to you live from Saffron City; this young man, who refuses to be named, is challenging against Sabrina the Gym Leader, and we've never seen a battle quite like this before!"

Ash frowned… they should've seen _his_ battle with Sabrina, of all the Gym Battles he had so far, she was by far the most craziest.

It appears that this Gary-look-alike was using a small Eevee against Sabrina's Abra. Ash had to wonder why the news reporter said it was a battle they've never seen before if that's all they're using… Heck, it's almost like that guy doesn't have a badge and Sabrina is using her weakest Pokemon.

The Gary-look-alike called out an order but Ash couldn't hear it with static in the TV. The Eevee seems to be charging in for a Tackle attack but the Abra easily teleported out of the way and then Sabrina had it used Psychic and threw the Eevee into the wall, knocking it out.

"And there you have it; all of the challenger's Pokemon was knocked out without hitting the Gym Leader's Pokemon once! Talk about a show of power for Sabrina!" The boy shrugged- he had seen better battles before, although he understood just how strong she was… But then again it's, not every day a challenger would challenge a Gym and lose that quickly unless they were just that bad.

But then what Sabrina said here threw him off. "You didn't even try, why did you lose to me on purpose?"

"What? He lost on purpose?" Ash blinked, confused.

The Gary-look-alike just shrugged, "I told you I wasn't strong, yet you forced me to battle you."

The Gym Leader frowned, nodding. "Yes, and I foresaw that you would win if you truly tried… and yet you did not. Why? What is driving you to do this?"

The boy looked away. "...Well, I'm not saying since I lost. Now good day." He began to walk away, nonchalant about it for some reason.

Ash couldn't help but frown… _No, that was definitely not Gary. Gary would've mucked it all up if he was on camera, like he always does, and actually try to beat Sabrina. But this guy… there's something odd about him… I'm not sure what… I feel like he's a great Trainer, and yet… he didn't even try. Why is that? Even Sabrina said as much…_

Storm was watching too, he was just as fascinated by this Gary-look-alike himself. _**"Hmm… What do you think, Ash? Should we go back to Saffron City and meet this guy?"**_

Ash shook his head. "We just left Saffron City; besides, we'll be leaving Celadon City too once we're done with this Mew Game, and moving onto Fuchsia City."

The Pikachu sighed, shaking his head. _**"Shame- I'd have wanted to meet the guy… He's interesting, to say the least." **_His Trainer nodded, thinking.

"_**Hey, I know that boy."**_ The Arcanine suddenly spoke up, reminding the two that he was here.

"You do? Do you remember his name then?" Ash asked the big fire dog in surprise.

"_**Not really… the boy didn't say his name, but my Trainer seem to know something about him and challenged him to a battle, but the boy only used a weak Pokemon against us, which I think was a rare Pokemon but I can't remember what it was... and we beat him easily… I dunno why he even wanted to battle that boy."**_ The Arcanine explained, thinking about it.

Ash frowned in thought. "...So just like he did with Sabrina- would he do that with all challengers? ...And for that matter, why'd Sabrina challenge HIM? Usually it's the other way around!"

Storm shrugged, thinking. _**"I guess Sabrina sensed something powerful in him and wanted to take him on to see if her psychic hunch was correct. I mean, she DID challenge US in the Pokemon Center AT NIGHT while we were SLEEPING, remember?"**_

Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah… she did… You know, I never really got an explanation on why she did that, come to think of it."

"_**She was a creeper! Messed up in the upstairs if you know what I mean, remember? At least until Spooks the human talking Gastly fixed her with Curse…" **_the Pikachu grumbled, still a bit sore about his time limit lost to her Slowbro.

Ash frowned, nodding. "Well, yeah… but even insane people have a motive, a reason- it may not be logical, but it's there. So… what was Sabrina's…" He thought about this, confused.

Arcanine then yelped, hearing a blaring loud commercial from the TV, it was one of those sudden loud bells that advertising people like to use to get your attention. _**"AH!" **_He quickly fired off a Flamethrower, and the two covered their faces from the flames.

Ash, quickly forgetting about Sabrina's reason for the night battle, ducked and covered, grabbing Storm to keep him out of the fire's way. "Oh crud…" He quickly reached for Kooper's Premier Ball and released him. "Quick use Bubble to foam the place and fireproof it!"

The Squirtle blinked in confusion, but quickly did so, covering everything in bubbles, including Ash and Storm, making the place nice and wet. Then he glanced at the Arcanine in surprise. _**"Geez, what'd you do to make this big guy upset!?"**_ he asked as he used Bubble again since the Flamethrower the Arcanine was still firing kept on evaporating the water and bubbles.

Ash quickly turned off the TV and began petting the Arcanine's head to try and calm him down. "Easy there Arcanine! It's okay, it's okay, it was only the TV, nothing's going to hurt you…"

"_**T-that was scary…" **_the big dog whimpered, slowly stopping the flames.

Kooper just slapped a sunglasses on his face and crossed his arms, frowning. _**"Dude, you totally need to keep your cool."**_

Suddenly the doors busted open with Connor running with a fire extinguisher. "What happened here!? I got a fire alarm going off in the other room!" she exclaimed, looking around. Luckily nothing was badly burned, or even singed really, but it was clear something happened.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "T-the TV had a commercial on that startled Arcanine, and, well… We managed to contain the flames and put it out!"

Connor sighed, rolling her eyes. "This is what I get for putting newbies to work… Listen, you two go ahead and take a lunch break while I clean up."

Storm frowned at the small insult, but they both nodded, walking to the back where they saw Mew. "Hey boys, how was work~?" She giggled, grinning knowingly.

"Oh like you don't already know." Ash grumbled. "Memma, why do you always put me through these Mew Games anyway? I mean… I'm your child, right? So why do you always enjoy torturing me?"

Mew sighed, shaking her head. "You just don't understand… but I do have my reasons for this, my little Ashie."

"_**Yeah; you're sadistic."**_ the Pikachu added dryly, rolling his eyes. _**"And we all know it, too."**_

Mew shrugged. "There's that too, hee hee! Besides, apparently a lot of people can't take my Mew Games; they always complain it's too weird or crazy. Well, that's their loss then."** *Winks at the readers***

Ash blinked slowly. "...What was that?" He frowned in confusion, looking around. "Who'd you wink at?"

"Oh nobody you need to know, Ashie." Mew giggled. "Anyway, since we're on a lunch break, you can eat some of the yummy food your friend Brocky made! Oh, but he said he had an important announcement too, so you better listen to what he has to say."

Ash frowned a bit, "... Uh, okay…" But he couldn't help but feel like he might not like the announcement Brock is going to make….

The three of them walked over to the male, who was pulling out a few sandwiches. "Oh, Ash!" Brock blinked, noticing him. "Hey, uh… I…. I have something to tell you…"

"Yeah? What is it Brock?" Ash asked as Storm climbed up to his shoulder.

Brock sighed as he sat down on the table and gave a bowl of Poke Food to Vulpix and Storm.

Brock didn't like being the bearer of bad news, but he needed to say this, and he knew it. "Ash… during these past few months we had together… I had a lot of fun and learned a lot too. I even caught a lot of Pokemon that I never thought I would even use."

"... Brock… I-it almost sounds like you're trying to say goodbye. People don't usually reminisce like this unless they're about to leave." Ash said with a frown.

Brock sighed and nodded slowly. "What I'm trying to say is… although I do enjoy traveling with you Ash… I feel like I should stay with Connor and go with her…"

"... Because… she's a great Pokemon Breeder?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, I could learn so much with her. That, and she did say she could use some extra help too."

The younger boy frowned, feeling hot tears prick his eyes, but he tried to hide it by lowering his hat to shadow his eyes. "...W-well… Are… Are we going to meet again sometime?" Storm could sense his Trainer's sadness and frowned too.

Brock nodded quickly, trying to reassure him. "Of course we will- heck, I'll even ask her if we could go to the Pokemon League to cheer you on, or maybe even enter it ourselves! I promise Ash, we'll meet again."

Ash began to tremble, trying not to cry. "But… we've been through so much together… it's really sad to see you go… B-but... I understand… this is your dream... just like being a great Trainer is mine." _That and proving I have what it takes to be a true Child of Mew…_

Brock nodded, smiling at him. "Hey, it's gonna be alright- you'll have Misty to travel with! Just try not to argue with her too much, okay?"

"Misty… does drive me crazy a lot. But I suppose she's better than nothing." Ash chuckled, trying to ease the tension, but the humor was lost.

"Hey, speaking of Misty, why don't you go see how she's doing at the Pokemon Fashion place while you're on your break?" Brock suggested, hoping Misty could help make the boy feel better about his leaving the group.

Ash sighed, slowly nodding. "Y-yeah, I guess…" He stood up, deciding to bring Storm with him. "C'mon, buddy…"

"_**Ash… Do you think with Brock gone we'll have to cook for ourselves now?"**_ Storm asked nervously. _**"I actually liked his cooking…"**_

"Memma usually cooks for us anyway." Ash shrugged. "But perhaps so…" He walked down the streets after making sure no cars were coming and walked up to the Pokemon Fashion. There were a lot of people lined up here and a lot more people coming out with overly accessorized Pokemon.

"... I'd just be happy giving you a scarf, Storm, but I can't even tell what Pokemon they are anymore because of all those accessories and make-up…" Ash sweatdropped, blinking slowly.

Storm nodded. _**"Yeah, I can't even tell what kind they are with their scent- they all smell of perfume! My nose isn't a dog's!"**_

Ash wanted to just go in and see if Misty's already in there, but if he cut the line, people are going to complain. "... Great, how are we going to get in? There's no way we have enough time to stand in this line."

"_**We could always go through the window."**_ Storm said sarcastically. Ash blinked before slowly smiling. _**"...A-Ash? Ash, I was kidding- I didn't mean it!"**_

"Don't worry Storm, I'm not going through the windows, but I do have an idea. I think we'll become 'employees' for this little fashion group." Ash smirked and Storm grumbled- great, now he wants to pretend he's working HERE too.

"_**Come on, Ash! Just because you're raised by Mew doesn't mean you have to think like her! Besides, they're never going to believe a ten year old boy and a Pikachu are working here!" **_Storm quickly said, hoping to change the boy's mind.

Ash shrugged, grinning. "So? It clearly worked for Connor's beauty parlor- why not here? Now c'mon, don't be such a Pichu!"

"_**Because we had MEW there to help us! And I'm not being a Pichu, I'm just playing it safe."**_ Storm pointed out and crossed his arms, frowning.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Come on, the worst they can do is kick us out, now let's go!" He picked up the stubborn Pikachu, grinning.

"_**I know I'm going to regret this." **_Storm groaned.

Little did Ash and Storm know… they were being watched from within the building, two shadow figures smiled sinisterly.

"Is that the boy?"

"Yes, the description is matched perfectly."

"Seems like he wants to come in. Why don't we allow the little Mew to have some fun, then?"

"Of course, bring him in. This will be interesting to see…" The two figures closed the blinds and headed downstairs. Ash and Storm unknowingly heading into possible danger and these people seem to know about Mew… what could they possibly want with Ash and how do they know about his heritage? Find out, next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Memma's Very Angry<strong>

Ash, along with Storm on his shoulders, opened the door, able to cut the line since everyone thought he's an employee. Although one man near the front of the line did ask if he was old enough to really work here…

"Oh I'm just short for my age, sir." Ash quickly said as he walked in, not letting the man ask any more questions. "Now, where's Misty…? I didn't see her in the line, but I don't even see her in here."

"_**Ash, I think that's her over there… getting a… well… could I really call it a 'facial'?"**_ Storm pointed at the girl as her face was getting… clownified.

His Trainer blinked before snorting, quickly covering his mouth to try and keep the laughter as quiet as possible. "G-geez, she looks worse than that Jynx Memma showed me a year or two ago! They call this fashion?"

"_**Is that Psyduck beside her?"**_ The Pikachu blinked and pointed at the yellow duck beside the girl.

Ash blinked and saw the Psyduck. "... I didn't even know she caught a Psyduck… Or did it just follow her here?"

The Pikachu shrugged. _**"Maybe- it looks like is has a major headache, though… Isn't that a good thing? That means it has some strong psychic powers, I think!"**_

The boy nodded, thinking. "Psyduck are known to have chronic headaches, the worse it is the more powerful it becomes. Shame that it never became a Water/Psychic type, even through evolution…"

Storm grumbled, _**"Look, are we here to evaluate Psyduck's typings or find out what is going on here?"**_

Ash blinked before nodding. "R-right, sorry buddy… Guess I got distracted, huh?" He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"_**You're sounding more and more like one of those human nerds."**_ Storm groaned. _**"Why aren't you more like Mew, anyway?"**_

Ash blinked, confused. "Why do you want me to be like Memma?"

_**"I don't, but since you were raised by her, I figured you might be more like her."**_ Storm said with a shrug. _**"So forgive me if I'm a little surprised…"**_

Ash slowly nodded, and was about to walk over to Misty before he was grabbed by the arm. "W-wha!? Hey, who-!?"

"Hey, why don't you come here young man? You seem like you're new here and we could use all the help we could get!" an overactive lady said with man holding his arm smiled, pulling him into the back before his smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Come on little boy, we need to put the youth to work now…" The man grinned as he dragged Ash to the back door, despite the boy's struggling.

"Hey! Where are we are going!?" Ash demanded as Storm ran out to stay with his Trainer.

"Where else? To where the fashion happens, kid! Now GET TO WORK!" He opened the door and shoved Ash in before closing it behind him.

"Ow… did he have to shove me in here?" Ash groaned as he sat up. "... What kind of fashion work is this? It's so dark I can't see anything!"

The Pikachu looked around nervously, gulping. _**"... This place gives me the creeps."**_ He shivered.

Ash stood up, trying to see. "Oh come on, where's the light switch in here?" He felt around, and froze, feeling something distinctly… bony.

Ash gasped and quickly jumped back, letting go as fast as he could. "WAAAH! WHAT THE HECK!?"

Storm jumped too, startled by his Trainer's shout. _**"What? What is it!?"**_

Ash fell to his butt and shivered, shakily responding. "I-I thought I just felt s-s-something b-bony…"

Storm frowned. _**"Oh come on, what'd be bony and back here? You're just being paranoid, Ash…"**_

"Well why don't you use Thunderbolt to light this place up so we can see!?" Ash said to the Pikachu.

Storm sighed, shaking his head. _**"If I use that here I could shock you too. No way, Ash."**_

"I can't find the light switch! And I refuse to feel around for it in case there are anymore bones!" Ash had never been a fan of the dark, nor did he like the aspect of skeletons. Well… the dark isn't so bad, as long as he could still see, like in that ghost dimension with Spooks the Gastly, but here… it was totally pitch black.

Storm rolled his eyes. _**"Fine, but you're making a big deal out of nothing…"**_

Ash groaned as he stood back up, shaking his head. "Maybe it was just my imagination…" He felt around the wall again, hoping to find the light switch.

This time he felt something… sticky, on his hand… Ash gulped- whatever it was, it was certainly a liquid…

"Eew…" Ash frowned as he finally found the light switch and turned it on. "WHAT THE!?"

Both of them blinked in shock, looking around. All around them was sticky honey along with broken branches, almost like someone raided a Combee's hive and tore off the tree.

"Honey? I thought something smelled sweet, but… what's with all the honey in here?" Ash frowned in confusion, sighing in relief- at least it wasn't a _bone_ he touched earlier.

Storm shrugged, frowning. _**"Hey, don't ask me- how does this have to do with fashion? Usually it'd be with string or makeup or something…"**_

Ash frowned as he reached for the door… only to find it locked. "I don't know, but they locked us in here!" He began banging on the door. "HEY! LET US OUT! WHAT KIND OF FASHION STORE IS THIS!? Why'd they do this!? I've got a really bad feeling about this, Storm!"

The Pikachu sighed, rolling his eyes. _**"Well, yeah- nice to see we agree, Ash! Is this part of your crazy Memma's game!?"**_

"I doubt it!" Ash frowned.

Suddenly they heard a voice over an intercom, and it sounded like the man from before. "Well, well, look at what we've got here."

Ash and Storm glared at the intercom, "Hey! Why'd you lock us in here!? What's with all the honey and broken branches!?"

The voice only laughed. "That is where we store all the honey we've gathered in order to lure rare wild Pokemon. As for you… well we didn't want the Pikachu, but we wanted _you_."

Ash frowned, "What do you want from me!?"

"I wanted _you_. As for _from you_ I just want your help… to get your parent." the voice spoke.

"... My parent? Why don't you just ask me to get them then!?" Ash snapped.

The voice laughed once more, and he sounded as if he was mocking the boy. "Well, I would, but she won't come just because you go to ask for her… Child of Mew!"

Ash paled, and his eyes went wide- how did they know about Mew!? Storm paled too. "... W-what are you talking about? What's a Mew!?" Ash quickly said, trying to act dumb. _How do these people know about me and Memma!?_

The voice laughed yet again. "Oh kid, you don't think we know about your unique situation? We know your 'parent' is Mew, just like we know you've been traveling with two certain Gym Leaders!"

Ash gritted his teeth, glaring. "Who are you!? How could you possibly even know that!?"

"We are Team Rocket… no, I suppose that isn't the right term. We are Team Rocket, yes, but we are far more advanced than those lowly grunts, even Giovanni, our leader, doesn't know much about us."

Ash kept glaring, as he shook his head. "I'm not the Child of Mew! You're mistaken! And even if I was, what exactly were you planning on doing to the child of a legendary?"

The man spoke without laughing this time, although he sounded cocky. "What we're going to do to you…? Why, torture you of course! And when you call for your precious parent, we'll be waiting… to capture her! Now start calling, or we call in the Combee~"

"You're crazy! Look, I'm fully human! 100% human! And even if I wasn't there's no way I would call her just to help_ you_ trap her!" Ash growled with determination in his eyes and Storm jumping on his head, his cheeks sparking.

"Well, then… guess you'll have to go through the torture…" The man began to laugh in an insane manner as Combee started flooding the room! "Say goodbye, Child of Mew!"

Ash and Storm were surrounded by angry Combee, their eyes were red. Ash noticed small black bands over their stingers.

"Storm! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly ordered as he took out his Cherish Ball and released Scorch, along with Nidosaur. "Scorch use Ember! Nidosaur, cover them with your Poison Sting!"

With that, the two nicknamed shiny Pokemon instantly began to attack with Thunderbolt and Ember, Nidosaur covering them with Poison Sting. _**"What happened here!? How did you tick off so many Combee at once, Ash?"**_ Nidosaur asked in surprise.

Ash grumbled, "I didn't! They're being controlled by these higher ups Team Rocket! They know about me somehow and want me to get Memma here!"

"_**Wait, WHAT!? How could they possibly know about you!?" **_Scorch shouted in disbelief, using Ember again with her tail flame.

"I don't know Scorch! But this is dangerous!" Ash turned around to see even more Combee, but this time there's Beedrill with them too! "This is getting worse!"

Meanwhile, the two Team Rocket elites were watching through the screen. "That boy has two shiny Pokemon with them, aren't you interested in those?" the girl asked.

The man just smirked, shaking his head. "They're rare, but the boy is the _real_ prize here. We'll take his Pokemon as a bonus once we knock him out after the torture session."

The woman blinked before chuckling. "Man, you are devious… I like it. Shouldn't we turn up the danger, though? It's clear he's not being hurt…"

"I am surprised the boy's Pokemon respond so well in battle, yet two of them are not even evolved. How interesting…" the man said as he smirked and began turning up the danger level. It was on three, but he turned it up to ten.

Ash's eyes widen when a big door open and letting in even bigger Pokemon with those dark bands on them. "What!? Oh boy…" He gulped, seeing some Nidoqueen, a few Rapidash, and even a couple Rhydon! "Kooper! Come out and use Water Pulse on them!"

The boy quickly let out his Squirtle, and he quickly gathered energy into his hands before throwing the water ball at the Pokemon. Luckily all of them share the same weakness to water. But Ash's Pokemon were beginning to tire out fast.

"They're not going to stop…" Ash growled as he knew just sending out his own Pokemon like this would only lead them to tire themselves out until they faint. He can't have that… _They're only after me…_ Ash decided to return them all. "Everyone return!" He quickly returned them into their respective Poke Balls, all except Storm, his first partner.

"_**A-Ash…?"**_ Storm looked at him.

Ash dug out Storm's Poke Ball, and the Pikachu's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, Storm, I know you hate your Poke Ball, but you need to go in. I don't want you getting hurt… they're only after me… so long as I don't give them what they want they will continue to send Pokemon after Pokemon. You get inside, now."

He shook his head, his cheeks sparking. "_**N-no, Ash! I won't do it! You need me, and I won't leave you to do this on your own!"**_

Ash's eyes widen when he saw a Rhyhorn charging at them. "Return NOW!" He quickly hit the red beam at the Pikachu and forced him into his Poke Ball, even as the Pikachu screamed in desparation. "Forgive me, Storm…" Ash shrank the ball so he couldn't get out so easily.

The Rhyhorn roared as it continued to charge, all Ash could do was brace himself…

It was around six in the evening. The two Team Rocket elites were looking out the window, sighing in relief. "Finally it's closing time," the man muttered, closing the door. "I swear, these people are mad for fashion…"

The lady walked up to him, raising an eyebrow. "So, you going to do it now?"

"Of course, I believe the kid is broken enough!" the man smirked. "And if he isn't? Well, he'll be broken for sure by this…"

It turns out they weren't the only Team Rocket there, the man turned to three others. "Bring out the boy."

"Yes sir!" They saluted and rushed in. Once they came out, they had Ash in a cage. The boy was covered in bruises and bits of dry blood, his clothes were torn up, the only thing that wasn't torn was probably his hat.

"Well, are you ready to call for your Mommy?" the man smirked at the injured boy.

Ash glared at him, surprisingly still conscious, beaten, bruised, and covered in various wounds. Despite this, though, he still glared at the sight of the two Team Rocket members.

"Leave me alone…." Ash growled defiantly. "I'm not the Child of Mew….!"

The man rolled his eyes, scoffing. "You must be kidding- it's clear you're the Child of Mew! Now then… let's bring you to the roof."

One of the Rocket members frowned in doubt, nervously speaking up. "Sir, this boy is just a human child… how can we be sure he's anything worth capturing?"

The man glared at him, before he grabbed this Rocket member by the collar of the uniform. "He may look human, but make no mistake; he is the child of the great legendary Mew. He will be the key to bringing the Mew to us."

The member gulped, and the woman rolled her eyes. "Stop scaring the newbies- they don't know what we do. Let's just get this over with and capture the Mew."

They took Ash's cage and used a stretcher to carry him into the elevator and up to the roof. Once outside, they pushed a button and speakers came out of the high-tech cage.

"Now, go ahead and start crying, let your Mommy hear you." The man said sadistically, grinning.

Ash glared, shaking his head. "No."

The woman laughed. "I'll admit, brat, you've got guts… but if you think you're being brave, you're being stupid. Start crying, or we'll make you."

"No." Ash said, still being defiant.

"Then you leave us no choice, kid." The man smirked as he pushed a button; suddenly electric shocks hit Ash, even worse than Storm's Thunderbolt. Ash bit his lip to keep from screaming, although he was barely making it.

The woman sighed. "Try not to kill the kid, we still need him…" The man merely ignored her, pressing a button that caused spikes to start slowly closing in on him. "Hey, I said try not to kill him!"

"I know what I'm doing!" the man snapped, obviously losing patience as he glared at her.

Meanwhile, Mew herself was getting worried for her child. She began pacing. _Where is he? I could usually sense him wherever he goes but now… he's locked himself out, I can't find him!_ And nothing was more dangerous than a mother fretting for her child. _I-I need to find him! _She walked out of the salon and began looking around, beginning to panic. "A-Ash!? Ash, where are you!?" She used his real name instead of 'Ashy' as she started to grow more and more worried when she couldn't find him.

Back on the roof of the fashion store… The woman took the controller away from the man as Ash looked close to passing out. "You need to work on your temper, honestly… The kid is still only human right now, so he can't take as much as natural-born legendaries. Though he is far more resilient and stubborn than those other ones… Look, by now the parent will be looking for its child, so let's wait until the parent grows furious and tears the city apart, then we'll capture it, and everyone will thank Team Rocket for 'saving' the city."

He glared at her, narrowing his eyes. "Rachel…! Give. Me. The. Remote. NOW." He held his hand out, but she rolled HER eyes, holding the remote away.

"Scott, this will work far better. If the boy refuses to call for her, we'll have her come out to us." Rachel said stubbornly, just wishing the man would listen.

"Well, I'm going to MAKE him call for her, Rachel! But GIVE. ME. THE. REMOTE!" He was almost ready to grab his Poke Balls so he'd take it back.

Meanwhile, Mew had all but lost her patience and was frantically looking for her precious little boy. She lost her human disguise and was now using a Pidgeot to look for him in the sky, calling out to him. _**"AAAAASSSSHHHHH!"**_

Ash heard his Memma calling out to him in a desperate tone, but he refused to answer back. _No… No, Memma, stay away…_

Rachel and Scott stopped fighting over the remote when they heard the Pidgeot's loud crying in the sky and circling around the city in what appears to be a worried fashion, like a mother bird looking for it's little chick.

"..." All was silent before Rachel smacked Scott over the head. "You IDIOT! He's not a Mew's child, he's a Pidgeot's child!"

Scott growled, glaring at her. "Mew can use TRANSFORM like a Ditto! That COULD be Mew right now disguising itself as a Pidgeot!"

Rachel glared right back at him, narrowing her eyes. "Well, I honestly doubt it is! Because a Pidgeot acts JUST LIKE THAT when looking for it's child! A Mew wouldn't act like a Pidgeot! Admit it- we screwed up again!"

Ash blinked at that, startled. …._Again? Does this mean they screwed up more than once?_

Scott snapped, and grabbed his Poke Ball, releasing a Nidoking. "WE DID NOT SCREW UP! We CAN'T afford to screw up again, or the boss will KILL us!"

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT THEN!" Rachel shouted. "BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO HASTY!"

It was then the Pidgeot stopped and looked over at them since they were screaming so loud… That's when she saw her little Ash in the cage all beaten up. Uh-oh… The Pidgeot was now seeing red, never had the Mew felt such rage and hatred towards these people that took and tortured her child… HER CHILD! The Pidgeot glowed a red aura… an aura of pure rage.

She instantly dove towards the building, screeching in utter fury. The Team Rocket members froze, looking up to see a flying blur of feathers.

Ash paled… he had never seen Mew this mad before. The Pidgeot used a powerful Twister attack, destroying half the roof! The grunts fell down the hole, screaming all the way down.

"...That's a strong Pidgeot." Scott murmured in shock.

The Pidgeot then used Transform and turned into an angry Rayquaza! She towered over them, wrapping her long body around the building. Rachel blinked, staring in awe and shock. "N-no way… Scott… was right?" she muttered, glancing at Ash.

"N-no, that could just b-be a Ditto… a really, really strong Ditto." Ash said weakly, still hoping that he could hide his Memma's identity. "T...There's no way it's actually Mew…"

Rachel ignored him, staring in shock before she hastily opened the cage and grabbed him. "H-here, take him! JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

"... Some elite." Ash groaned, rolling his eyes weakly.

"Rachel! What are you doing!? We were trained for this you coward!" Scott snapped at her angrily.

She shook her head, glaring at him. "Yeah, but I am NOT dying if I can help it, Scott! LOOK at this thing! We can't catch it!"

"Shut up! If you just stick with the plan we will! Now we need the boy for bait, bring her towards the cage!" Scott shouted.

The angry Mew/Rayquaza roared loudly, powering up a Hyper Beam. Of course she didn't intend to hurt Ash, she can easily protect _him_, but these two humans must pay dearly for kidnapping AND hurting her child!

Rachel panicked, seeing the Rayquaza charging up. "NO WE CAN'T!" She instantly hid behind Ash, hyperventilating. "WE CAN'T STAND UP TO THIS!"

"You KNEW that Mew can transform into any Pokemon! You KNEW that Mew is one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world! You KNEW that taking her child and hurting him would make her angry! Yet now that it's happening you're Torchicing out!?" Scott shouted angrily at her and her cowardice.

She merely nodded. "YES! We weren't trained for this- and it was _your_ idea to torture him, mine was just to keep him locked up and let her waste her energy looking! Now ALL THAT POWER'S AIMED AT US, FULLY CHARGED!"

Ash felt close to passing out by now… his head was so disorientated. "Ugh…" The last thing he heard were the two arguing and the Mew/Rayquaza charging up a devastating Hyper Beam before all went black for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: Mysterious Trainer<strong>

Ash groaned as he slowly began waking up… everything was spinning, but eventually his eyes adjusted to the room he was in… "Wah? AH!" He quickly sat up to find himself tied up in ropes and in some kind of iron-boarded room. "What happened!? Wh-where am I?" _Last thing I remember was fainting before Memma used her Hyper Beam on those two… But how did I get here?_

"..." Ash blinked, hearing something, although it was too faint to make out. He glanced around, startled. "...So you're the infamous Ash Ketchum. I must say, for someone who's so vital to Giovanni's schemes… you're quite young."

Ash managed to look up to see… what appears to be someone wearing a Team Rocket uniform, but he couldn't really see his face since the lighting was so dim. Judging from the voice, though… "You sound like you're no older than me." He frowned, raising an eyebrow. "How are _you _part of Team Rocket?"

The mysterious figure laughed, shaking his head. "Silly boy… I'm not simply a _part _of Team Rocket… But tell me. How have you caused the so-called 'leader' of our glorious organization such trouble? Is it your luck? Your battling prowess? Or simply your connection to the mysterious Mew? I need to know."

Ash frowned, the way the man… err… boy… talked about his leader, didn't sound like he really respected him. "You… don't sound like you really like your leader." The boy was stalling but also hoping for more information about this… man… boy…?

Again, the figure laughed. "Oh, why should I? He may be a good pawn… but that is all he is- a pawn. A scapegoat for the real leaders of Team Rocket… If you think you'll be found? You're wrong. You won't leave until I say so."

Ash paled, shocked. "REAL leaders of Team Rocket? You mean… the boss isn't really the 'big guy' after all!?" Ash remembered about Giovanni and how his Pokemon was strong enough to take them all down back at the Silph Co. Now this guy is saying that he's nothing but a PAWN!?

"You really are amusing, child…" The figure smirked- about all Ash could see on his face- as he crossed his arms. "As I said- he is a tough pawn, enough to easily take on the weakest of the Elite Four… but he isn't the 'big guy', as you put it. Rather… there is not one true leader, but two. But… enough of this chat, I must know now… what makes you so special? Why did the Phantom Pokemon Mew choose _you_, out of every human in the world, to be her child? There are plenty of orphaned children in the world, yet she chose… _you_."

Ash gritted his teeth… he honestly didn't know why Mew chose HIM either… In fact, it's what kept bothering him before he left on his Pokemon journey. Why DID Mew pick _him _to be her child in the first place? "I can't say that even I know what Memma's thinking… but even if I did, I wouldn't tell it to the likes of you! Did you capture and put me here?"

The figure shrugged. "Perhaps… and as I said, I'll release you when I feel the time is right. For now, though… fight me. Prove to me what makes you so special, so unique, to be the Child of Mew!" With that, he snapped his fingers, and the ropes around Ash snapped as if they were string! "But… be sure not to bore me, or I'll end this much too soon for my liking."

Ash frowned, "... You didn't take away my Pokemon?" He reached into his belt… Yup, all six Poke Balls were still there. What kind of Team Rocket member is this guy? Ash could feel a powerful aura radiating from him… Giovanni may have been strong, but this man/boy is a much tougher one, that's for sure.

The male shrugged, grinning. "Well, what fun would it be to have a battle if you cannot even use your own Pokemon? Now go ahead… surprise me. Show me what you've got!" With that, he released a Charizard, and Ash's eyes widened- it was bigger than the ones that he had seen with Mew! Even bigger than the one Butch and Cassidy used on them! This was certainly a bad sign…

Ash gritted his teeth. "But none of my Pokemon are evolved, and I've only gotten five badges, you on the other hand seem to be Elite Four standards, this isn't a fair fight."

The figure sighed. "...Very well, _boy_, I'll lower my standards. But know this- never evolving your Pokemon will only lead you to disaster…" He then returned the Charizard and sent out… an Oshawott?

Ash blinked at the Unova Water starter. "... Why do you have an Oshawott? And for your information; I'm not holding them back from evolving, they just… haven't evolved yet…" The boy frowned… this crossed his mind a few times, but WHY haven't they evolved yet? He's sure they've reached the level they need to be to evolve… so why haven't they? It didn't make any sense.

The figure grinned. "You think Team Rocket only exists in Kanto? You're a fool- we have agents _everywhere_, in _every region_… even the one your precious Memma created. Now then… send out your strongest Pokemon… not like it will make much of a difference, though."

Ash felt his hand trembling as he reached out for a Poke Ball. _Stop trembling… I can't afford to show him fear…_ "Alright… fine, let's go Kooper!" He released his Squirtle first, Water starter vs. Water starter.

The figure grinned, sitting down in a chair. "Wott, use Razor Shell."

_He seems so confident…_ Ash growled in irritation.

The Oshawott took its shell from its stomach and turned it into a dangerous water blade. It charged at Kooper with amazing speed, and in a flash, was already behind him, it's shell extended as if it had slashed. Kooper then fell in pain, clutching his stomach.

"_**GAH!"**_ Kooper yelled, his shell cracked.

"Kooper! Kooper are you okay?" Ash called out to the Squirtle in concern.

"_**That… really hurt… This guy is no joke."**_ Kooper said grimly, getting serious as he stood back up, though that one Razor Shell did a lot of damage to him.

The man/boy yawned as if bored. "This Squirtle is your strongest Pokemon? Pah… weak. It's at such a terrible skill level compared to my Wott. Clearly it isn't battle prowess that made Mew choose you. So what is?"

Ash glared, narrowing his eyes in fury that he'd even say that. "This battle isn't over yet! Kooper, get in your shell and use a spinning Tackle attack at that Oshawott!"

The figure blinked before grinning. "Oho, perhaps I judged you too early.. An interesting battle combination, if quite simple. Wott… show them your accuracy. Water gun, right through the shell's hole!"

Ash's eyes sparked, grinning. "I knew you were going to do that." This threw the mysterious Trainer for a loop, and he blinked in surprise. Ash quickly gave the command, "Now Kooper! Water Pulse!"

As soon as Oshawott's Water Gun hit Kooper's shell hole, the Squirtle had made the Water Pulse's ball, and when the Water Gun hit it, it caused it to explode, but the water's energy covered Kooper and healed him! It was basically a water's Recovery move!

The figure blinked before smirking. "Well, well, well… looks like you _do_ have some brains inside that spiky-haired head. I suppose you didn't win five badges for nothing… Alright, time to kick it up a notch then. Aerial Ace!"

"Kooper-!" Ash didn't even have time to give a command when Oshawott used its scalchop, dashed towards the Squirtle with lightning quick speed, and hit Kooper right in the head. Kooper was sent flying in to the wall. "Use-"

"Finish it with Aqua Jet." Oshawott coated itself with water and rocketed into Kooper, who just got out of his shell only to take the full attack!

"Kooper!" Ash called, but the Squirtle couldn't take it and fainted… it was clear this Oshawott was in a whole other level. "R-return…" He returned Kooper back in his Premier Ball, with his hat covering his eyes.

The Team Rocket member yawned, leaning back. "Your techniques are certainly unique… but they're nothing to be impressed about, especially after five badges. Do you even _have _a strategy, boy? Or are you just firing attack after attack, hoping to strike lucky hits?"

Ash only reached at his belt to get another Poke Ball, and released Eon the spiky-haired Eevee. "Eon, this is our toughest battle yet, he took down Kooper without any real effort."

Eon cringed at this. _**"Seriously? Then what chance do any of us have!?"**_

The boy shook his head, attempting a smile. "Just focus, we can beat him." Ash said, trying to stay calm.

The figure smirked, glancing at the Eevee. "To find an Eevee anywhere is rare… but a spiky-haired one's even rarer. Perhaps luck is why Mew chose you as her child…. your unbelievable luck."

_Luck huh…_ the boy mused._ ...Maybe so since she happened to be there at the right time when my biological parents were killed…_ Ash thought to himself, feeling a little depressed by that, but shook his head, intending to focus on the battle.

"Eon, start off with Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded and Eon fired a fast Shadow Ball at the Oshawott.

"Dodge and use Scald." the Trainer commented, flipping through a book.

Ash growled, glaring "Why don't you show some respect!?" A tick mark formed on his hat.

The man/boy shrugged, continuing to read. "Why should I? You're obviously too weak and incompetent, that none of your Pokemon would even evolve for you."

_There is Flutter… but I didn't bring him with me…_ Ash kept glaring. "We'll show him then. Eon, use Sand-Attack to blind that Oshawott, then hide underground using Dig!"

The man/boy yawned, before munching on an apple. "Wott, use Brine- fill in the hole with water." Ash's eyes widened, as Oshawott suddenly filled up the hole Eon dug with water!

"Wrong hole." Ash chuckled suddenly. The Trainer blinked as Eon came out of another hole and pounced the Oshawott! "Why do you think I used Sand-Attack? So your vision would be more obscure, and with you underestimating me and overestimating yourself, it was easy to catch you off-guard."

"...Heh…. Heheh…" The figure started to chuckle before laughing insanely. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ash sweatdropped. "I think he's insane…"

"Do you honestly think that will harm Wott? Because it won't…. not one bit." The figure smirked before raising his hand. "You're a good Trainer… but it's time to end this." He then snapped his fingers, and Oshawott started to glow! "THIS is the mark of a truly powerful Trainer… evolution with just the snap of a finger."

Ash and Eon had to cover their eyes since it was so dim in the room that the sudden bright light of evolution hurt their sensitive eyes. "H-how!? Nobody's ever been able to _control_ when a Pokemon evolved before!"

"Nobody but the strongest… _boy_." The figure smirked as the light faded to show a Dewott in it's place, smirking just as confidently, and took its two scalchops and twirled them as a show off before putting them back with grace, as if to say 'bring it on, chumps!'.

_This isn't looking good at all…_ Ash was starting to sweat here. "So… why did you challenge me if you knew I'd be no challenge to you?" he asked, mostly to stall for time.

The Trainer laughed, leaning back. "As I said… to see your skill level. You've been interesting, to say the least… but certainly not a threat to Team Rocket, and quite frankly, a bore. The only reason why I even brought you here, was because I heard you were the Child of the legendary Mew itself… but so far, you're nothing like a Mew at all. I took a DNA test while you were out… you're just a human being, how boring."

Ash glared, narrowing his eyes. "You almost make it sound like you're not human yourself."

To his surprise, the figure blinked before laughing once more. "Well, well- you may be boring, but your observation skills are better than most! You are correct… unlike most on this earth, I've been raised by a Legendary Pokemon… and now… have some of a Legendary's DNA inside my own."

The boy's eyes widen in shock, and he suttered, "Y-you were raised… by a Legendary Pokemon!?" _He's one of the Children of Legendaries!?_ "... By who?" This stall questioning was soon turned into a big discovery for him, he had never known another person that was raised by another Legendary Pokemon!

The figure merely smirked. "Ah, your precious Memma doesn't know her… but I must say, when I heard you were one, I was hoping for similar results… to no avail. I guess you're not the true Child of Mew after all, just a kid who wants to spread phony rumors. How disappointing, I have no more use for you. Now then… goodbye! Wott, Razor Shell!"

"Iron Tail!" Ash quickly yelled, Eon managed to turn her tail into steel and battle back against one of the Dewott's Razor Shells, but he was much stronger and had TWO scalchops instead of one this time. Maybe Eon could've matched it if he was still an Oshawott, but as a Dewott… she was soon pushed back into the wall! "EON!" Ash called in worry, seeing that she was knocked unconscious from the force.

"That's strike two now… you only have four more Pokemon left, and I still have my Dewott. This is why you shouldn't lie about your heritage, kid… you'll get burned by the flames." The mysterious Trainer said boredly yet scoldingly.

Ash gritted his teeth, glaring. "I never said I was the Child of Mew." He returned Eon back into her Luxury Ball and pulled out Dexter the Porygon's Poke Ball next. He may be unevolved, but he is the strongest one on his team next to Storm… Ash sees them all as equals though… "Go Dexter!" he released Dexter, who floated in front of Ash, glaring at the Dewott.

The figure smirked. "You may not be the Child of Mew… but you're certainly a lucky brat. A Squirtle, an Eevee, and a Porygon- what could be next, I wonder! Ah well… Wott, use Night Slash."

"**Whoa! This guy is fast and tough!" **Dexter said, barely managing to dodge the Night Slash.

"Ah, so your Porygon can actually speak in a human language, how interesting." the Trainer said with a smirk.

"Dexter is a unique one, alright. Use Tri Attack!" Ash commanded, not wasting any time.

Dexter shot out three beams of energy- one of fire, one of ice, and one of electricity, all molding together and shooting towards the Dewott at rapid speed. The Team Rocket member yawned, though. "Wott, block it with one Razor Shell, and toss the other like a shuriken like we practiced. Honestly, how dull…"

Ash shook his head, frowning. "Not yet. Dexter, use Magnet Rise to get into the air, then use Conversion right when he hits you!"

"**This is going to hurt…"** Dexter grumbled as he flew up and braced himself just as Dewott threw the Razor Shell and hit him, but it didn't do as much since Dexter was so high into the air and almost out of range.

The Trainer smirked. "Smart, kid… Smart. But not smart enough." Ash blinked, before seeing the Porygon had a deep cut going into the circuitry! "Even a small gash can cause major damage."

"Use Recover!" Ash commanded. Thankfully, Dexter managed to recover most of the cut, allowing him to remain functional.

"Now use Conversion 2!" Ash quickly ordered before the other Trainer would attack again. Dexter transformed himself into a Grass type, and the boy smirked. "See? We're able to fight back!"

"Yes, yes you are… but not well enough." The Trainer sighed, shrugging. "Wott, Aerial Ace."

"Hurry, use what you learned from Storm; Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly ordered. Dexter fired off a Thunderbolt at the same time Ash called, "Now use Conversion!" making Dexter transform into an Electric type.

The Trainer smirked. "Alright then… Wott, dodge and use Dig."

Ash looked worried before shaking his head. When Dewott came out, Dexter easily dodged in the air. "He used Magnet Rise before, remember? Ground attacks won't do anything. This is what overconfidence will get you."

The figure sighed before shrugging. "Silly boy… Who said I was using it to attack?" Ash blinked in confusion, before seeing Dewott popped out near it's other shell, and it picked the shell up before tossing it at Dexter's back. This time, though, the Porygon didn't see it, and the shell got lodged in it's back! "I was using it to collect the other scalchop."

"... I didn't realize you threw your other scalchop, my mistake then." Ash grumbled. "Fine then. Dexter! Use that scalchop as a lightning rod and use Thunderbolt again!"

Dexter used Thunderbolt, and the scalchop turned into an electric rod and shot a beam of concentrated electricity at Dewott, who tried to dodge but his tail got zapped! The figure frowned. "Hmm… Not bad, not bad. This might actually be a challenge…" He then smirked, shrugging. "Or rather, it would be… if it didn't faint."

Ash blinked in confusion. "H-huh?" Then his eyes widened, seeing Dexter fall to the ground, smoking. "D-DEXTER!" _How did he…?_

"That Thunderbolt you used, with the scalchop as a lightning rod? It fried your Porygon's circuitry, which was already compromised with my attack." He smirked, shaking his head mockingly. "Next time? Don't try to use an attack without realizing the downsides to what's going to happen…"

Ash shook his head, frowning. _That's not what happened… With Dexter being an Electric type, that shouldn't have hurt it at all. The scalchop itself used Razor Shell with Dewott's energy and that caused it to cut Dexter's circuitries… Is… is he trying to make me doubt myself?_

"Dexter, return!" Ash knew this was bad… This Dewott just wouldn't go down, even with a full-on Thunderbolt! He looked at Storm's Poke Ball and frowned. _I don't want to use Storm… but I might not have a choice… No… he probably won't listen to me after returning him to his Poke Ball._ Ash put away the Pikachu's Poke Ball and dug out Nidosaur's Poke Ball next.

"Go Nidosaur!" He released the blue male Nidoran, who growled, grinning.

"_**READY AND WILLING!" **_Nidosaur was battle ready.

"A Nidoran… Again with the lucky streak, seeing that it's a shiny. Strong if raised correctly. But yours…" The man/boy shrugged. "Yours has weak written all over it. This should be simple enough…"

Ash glared, fed up. "I've HAD it with you and your negativity and constant over cocky attitude! Nidosaur, use Toxic!"

"Heheh…" The figure grinned victoriously. "Fool. Wott, Dig and evade the attack."

"Perfect!" Ash said, confusing the Trainer. "Nidosaur, use Poison Sting into the ground where he can't escape!

Nidosaur dug his horn into the ground, poisoning every bit of the underground area. The Trainer's eyes widened before he sighed. "You truly are a fool… Wott." Ash blinked before the Dewott dug up through the ground, slamming into Nidosaur's stomach, looking unaffected whatsoever! "You need to understand just how you can truly strengthen your Pokemon. My Dewott has trained to be virtually immune to any indirect poison attack."

Ash rolled his eyes as he pointed at the Dewott's foot, smirking. "Then why does he look purple?"

"What?" Nidosaur managed to stab Dewott in the foot just as he was slamming him in the stomach and poisoned him. Too bad Ash didn't know that the Trainer was packing Antitdotes with him just for this occasion.

"...Hmph, not bad." The figure then smirked. "But not good enough. Wott, Aerial Ace!" With that swift move, Nidosaur went down almost instantly- the Dig had him panting already, and by then, the pain was too much…

"Nidosaur, come on!" Ash tried to encourage.

Dewott smirked, speaking for the first time since the battle started. _**"Pathetic, all of your Pokemon are weaklings. I had better challenges when I was still at Professor Juniper's lab…"**_

The boy gritted his teeth, glaring at the Dewott. "..." _There's got to be a chance… This is a long shot but…_ "...Go, Scorch!" He released his fifth Pokemon; a shiny Charmander.

"_**This is insane…"**_ Scorch grumbled, having watched the battle from in the Cherish Ball. _**"You're going to make me battle a Dewott, who took down Dexter and all the other Pokemon without breaking a sweat!?"**_

Ash sighed, shaking his head. "Look, we can still do this Scorch! All we need is strategy…"

"_**This is just too pathetic. You're not a child of any legendary."**_ Dewott rolled his eyes. _**"You're not even a good fighter."**_

"I never said I was! Use Smokescreen!" With that, Scorch disappeared into the haze… right before she fell into the hole from Eon's battle with Dewott, causing a SPLASH!

The figure smirked, shaking his head. "Amusing, but not a good battle. Wott, Razor Shell."

But to both of their surprise, the golden Charmander wasn't there! _**"Wah?!**_" Dewott blinked, startled.

"Slash!" Ash called, grinning.

From behind the Deowtt, Scorch used Slash and left a big claw mark at the Dewott's back! _**"It's called using a stone to splash the water!"**_ Scorch smirked, quickly jumping out of the way before Dewott could retaliate.

The Trainer blinked slowly before narrowing his eyes. "...Interesting- unlike the others, this one is competent _without_ the Trainer. Well then… Wott, show her what a truly competent Pokemon can do. I'll watch."

Ash frowned. _Oh boy… This might be easier… or a lot harder- without a Trainer, the Dewott doesn't have a chance to predict our moves… but we can't hear what it's planning to do, either._

Scorch growled, glaring. "_**We are not incompetent! But this is a new journey for all of us, you can't blame us if we're only rookies compared to you!"**_ she snapped angrily, her eyes flaring in anger.

"He clearly wishes to be Champion, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to gain all the Gym badges. Well, let me tell you one thing, kid… You can never be Champion. Not without evolved Pokemon, not without _competent _Pokemon, and certainly not with your current battle style." The other Trainer frowned at him. "Every single one of the Champion's Pokemon can fight without him chiming in."

"Well I never said I was interested in being Champion, I just wanted to be the best I can be. Yet here you are judging me, assuming I'm just a mindless Trainer who only wishes to be a Pokemon Master or whatever!" Ash glared- he had had enough of this Team Rocket member. "You even assumed I was some child to Mew, which I'm not!"

The figure sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know this- you keep mentioning it like a broken record. But despite what you say… I know Mew adopted you, with no rhyme or reason whatsoever. I suppose it's true what my Legendary mutters occasionally… She's a crack-pot, a lunatic. Completely insane, and not fit to rule the world. Kalos is a perfect example of that- a country filled with turmoil for years, yet something she created."

Ash gritted his teeth, how dare this man talk about his Memma that way!? "Mem- Mew is NOT crazy! Yes she's overly hyperactive, but she's not crazy! Kalos is the perfect region to show what happened after the war!"

The figure laughed, shaking his head. "Why yes- a region with a superweapon that can destroy the earth, buried away where anyone can just come across and find it. In fact, it's not even truly buried- if anyone gained the power, they could simply power up this weapon and destroy anywhere they please, from the Kalos region itself, to Kanto, to Johto… Possibly even the infamous Hall of Origin itself! Tell me… how is that any good? It isn't."

"Those Pokemon already existed." Ash glared. "They form lives of themselves. Legendary Pokemon do originate from Mew, yes, but what THEY do is up to them, not to Mew."

"Ah, but if they weren't created by Mew, the war would have never occured." He smirked. "Ah well, time to end this… Wott, Surf."

"And here I thought you were letting Dewott fight by itself. Scorch, Mega Kick the Dewott off the wave!" Ash commanded, glaring even harder.

The figure grinned. "Well, since when does Team Rocket fight fair? With that in mind…" He snapped his fingers, and when Scorch jumped up, Dewott dodged under the Mega Kick before grabbing the Charmander's ankle and tossing her into the wave! "Five strikes, one ball."

"SCORCH!" Ash cried as Scorch screamed in pain. "RETURN!" He quickly returned her to the Cherish Ball. Though it's true a Charmander's tail flame doesn't go out by itself, it is bloody painful for a Charmander to go through water. _All I have left is Storm now… and he's probably too angry at me to fight…_

"Well, boy? You going to release your precious Pikachu? Or are you simply going to give up without it?" He smirked, shrugging.

Ash glared, narrowing his eyes. "So you knew I had a Pikachu, huh? … Are you a stalker?"

The figure rolled his own. "Please- when I heard you were the so-called 'Child of Mew', I demanded that Giovanni ask his grunts if they've run into you, and if so, what Pokemon you had. Everyone knows you have a Pikachu, I'm certainly not the first or the last."

"Well if you're so convinced I'm not the Child of Mew then why are you still battling me?" Ash demanded, stalling.

"Because I want this to be over with, and to see if you have _any _competent Pokemon. When we're done with this battle, you're going to forget aaaaaall about me…" He smirked, acting smug.

"... What?" Ash blinked, not liking the sound of that. "What do you mean, I'll forget about you?"

"What else? This whole thing will have felt like a dream… hazy… unreal… You'll forget I ever existed, or that there's someone above Giovanni." He smirked, chuckling. "I'm not a moron- leaving you with these memories would be quite troublesome, to say the least."

"... Fine, let's make a deal for this final battle. If Storm manages to beat your Dewott, the least you could do is allow me to keep my memories. If Storm loses… you can do with me what you will, deal?" Ash said calmly.

The figure blinked. "Now why would I agree to that? After all… I have no use for you, so I'd be on the losing side of this bet no matter what. No deal. Now send him out already, or I'll do much worse than simply removing your memories!"

"... Are you interested in any of my Pokemon at all?" Ash dared to ask. This got the Trainer's attention, and he sat up in his chair, smirking.

"Well, talk about selfish. Giving up your own Pokemon to save your life, ha ha! Honestly… no. While rare, none of your Pokemon are exceptionally hard for someone like me to find, so yet again, no deal."

"Is there any way I could convince you to make the deal?" Ash asked desperately. _I can't forget about this- if I do… Memma might be in danger!_

"Hmm… Nope, not at all." He smirked. "Release that Pikachu, or you forfeit this battle, and thus, lose a lot more than your memories."

Ash gritted his teeth, all options exhausted. "Fine… Storm, come out!" He threw the Poke Ball and released the Pikachu. "... Storm, I know you're angry with me… but I need you now more than ever!"

The Pikachu glared, huffing. _**"And you didn't need me back then!? No way, I don't care!"**_

"Hah, even your precious Pikachu doesn't wish to battle for you… Pathetic, truly pathetic. Wott, put this Pikachu out of it's misery- Razor Shell!" The figure rolled it's eyes, and Storm's eyes widened, seeing the Team Rocket symbol.

Ash yelled, desperate, "STORM!" and without thinking, the boy ran to his Pikachu and grabbed him, quickly turning around, shielding him from the Razor Shell. Because of this, Ash got SLASHED instead! "AAAAHHHHH!" he cried, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"_**A-ASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**_ Storm tried to struggle free, now more concerned than angry. Even the Dewott and his Trainer were shocked at what Ash just did.

Ash groaned, he was still in pain from his earlier beatings and now this… "It's… it's okay S-Storm… it's n-nothing I'm not u-use to… b-but I couldn't… I c-couldn't just l-let you g-get hurt b-because of me…"

"...You are truly a moron, kid…" The Team Rocket member shook his head in disbelief. "Blocking your Pikachu with your body? That's just plain stupid! They can take the punishment."

Ash gritted his teeth as he weakly sat up, panting. "I won't… I won't run away anymore… Storm… do you still… wish to fight… by my s-side?"

Storm looked at him with sad eyes… first with the Spearow and now this… does this boy truly have a death wish!? _**"Ash! What were you thinking!?"**_

"Storm… please answer the question." Ash said weakly.

"_**O-of course, Ash, but are you NUTS!? That could have killed you!" **_He looked Ash over frantically. _**"Heck, you might still bleed out!"**_

"I'll be fine…" Ash had to hold back a groan. "Let's just... try our best... to win this one, okay buddy?"

Storm gulped, nodding. _**"...R-r-right!" **_He quickly got in battle position in front of Ash, glancing back at him worriedly.

"Thanks…" Ash stood up, groaning as his back was in a lot of pain. "Okay… we're ready to fight…"

The Team Rocket member sighed, shaking his head. "You are stubborn, boy… Very well, then. Dewott, Fury Cutter."

"Storm, use Iron Tail." Ash said, weakly.

The Pikachu glanced back worriedly, but quickly used Iron Tail to block one Fury Cutter. The other, sadly, wasn't blocked, and he got hit, before he slapped the Dewott with his tail.

But Storm's Static came into play and paralyzed the usually fast Dewott, slowing him down drastically.

"Good job… S-Storm. *cough!* Ash coughed out a bit of blood, and he quickly covered his mouth, trying to hide it from Storm. _Don't lose it now…_ "Now use… *pant* Quick Attack. *cough!*"

The Pikachu saw this, and frowned in worry, before he quickly sped up and hit Dewott right in the chest, sending it for the wall.

The man/boy frowned, startled. _How is he actually beginning to be a good Trainer in this fight? Most Pokemon can't send Dewott into a wall!_

Ash was feeling dizzy, but he knew he had to see this battle through the end. "Thunder- *cough! cough! cough!*" The boy was sent into a coughing fit, worrying Storm.

"_**Ash!" **_He turned to the boy, leaving his back open to the Dewott.

"Quick, while they're distracted, use Aqua Jet!" The Trainer quickly took the advantage and ordered a fast attack.

The otter samurai was paralyzed for a moment, but quickly recovered and used Aqua Jet, flying right at Storm's unguarded back! The Pikachu hit the floor, but he was far from defeated, he was_ angry_ now. His Trainer… no, his best friend is hurt and possibly dying, all because of THESE people! His cheeks sparked.

"_**How dare you… hurt my best friend… like that."**_ Storm was in such rage that his body was trembling.

The Dewott blinked, startled. _H-how is he not down from that!? __**"What do you mean? He did that himself, you saw!"**_

"_**Only because YOU idiots keep hurting him! So what if he's the Child of Mew? That doesn't give you the excuse to TORTURE him! I'm going to make you pay!"**_ Storm shouted.

"W-w-Wild Charge." Ash managed to call. Storm instantly started charging the Dewott, furious.

The figure was thinking wildly. "Wott, use Double Team, dodge the attack!"

Storm charged up his electricity and cloaked himself, as Ash blinked… this Wild Charge was far stronger than the one he used against Sabrina, in fact it seemed more similar to Lt. Surge's Raichu's Volt Tackle than anything… Did… did it somehow turn into Volt Tackle?

The Trainer's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!? NO!" _T-that's Volt Tackle! How does he have that!? He wasn't supposed to know that move!_

Storm managed to bowl right over the illusions of Dewott and was charging at the real one. Out of panic, for the first time in a long while, the mysterious Trainer panicked… and demanded, "RAZOR SHELL!"

Dewott felt his Trainer's panic… it was foreign and it scared him, but he got out his scalchops to use Razor Shell just as Storm jumped and hit him with Volt Tackle! BIG EXPLOSION! Ash yelled as he was thrown back and… passed out, Storm was also thrown by the explosion and fell on top of Ash's chest, fainted.

The Trainer covered his face, shocked, before he uncovered it and saw Dewott fainted as well. "..." He returned the Dewott, climbing down a ladder as he thought. _This boy… He may be no Child of Mew… but he's got potential… and that makes him dangerous. I made the right call, not taking that bet, or he would have remembered me. As the co-leader of Team Rocket, I can't let that happen, or all I've worked for… will be wasted._

The Trainer bent down to the boy and took out a mask, sighing as he shook his head. "I won't put too much energy in, if I did you might not even remember your own life. You're lucky that I was mistaken and you're not the Child of Mew, otherwise… I may have had been forced to make you join us." The boy gave a smirk as he put the mask on the unconscious boy's mouth.

As soon as he saw the boy's face relax into a blank expression, he put the mask back in his pocket, placed a card on his chest, stood up and pulled out a phone, talking into it as he walked out of the room. "Hey, it's me. … Yeah, YOU made another mistake, the kid's not a Child of the Legendary… but he had potential. ….No, unlike you I don't want to force everyone who can stop us to join us, and I only used my newest Pokemon… Yep, that's the one- Oshawott, I evolved it into a Dewott during the battle. Here's the thing… even with that, the battle ended in a tie. ….For now? We just watch this kid, see how far he goes."

He rolled his eyes, getting into a helicopter. "Hey, I may not force every threat to join us, but I DO make sure they don't try and stop us! Luckily he won't remember a thing about us, and still thinks that fool Giovanni's in charge. ...Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm heading back to the base now- stop worrying about me, imouto-chan." He chuckled at the screaming that instantly came after that last statement. _It's always fun messing with her…_

After the Trainer had left and opened the door to whatever building Ash was in, Mew immediately sensed him… The Trainer must've used some kind of Psychic force field that made her unable to sense him. She also knew he was badly hurt and started gathering energy. _ASH! MEMMA'S COMING!_

Mew immediately teleported over her child, her eyes widen when she saw how badly injured he was… and that he was bleeding badly. _**"Ash… Memma will make it better."**_ She said calmly as she reached down to rub his face. She then blinked, seeing a card on his chest that read, 'Never mess with us again. -Team Plasma.'

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter: A Time of Parting<strong>

"_Where… where am I?" Ash wasn't sure, but he was floating underwater, yet he could breathe… "This… dream again?" He hadn't had this dream since he first saw Mewtwo in his dreams…_

_He looked around, confused. "Why… am I having it again? I don't understand…"_

_Ash looked up at the surface… he saw what appears to be… a white Victini flying across… And a Shaymin in Sky Forme following him. Both of them looked happy and carefree with each other. "... Hey… I want to play too…" Ash tried to swim up to the surface to join them, but when he did they gasped at him and flew away._

"_HUMAN!" they both yelled angrily at him. "GET AWAY!" Ash blinked, confused…. why were they yelling at him?_

"_What's wrong?" Ash asked. "I just want to play with you… is that so wrong?"_

"Go away!" The Shaymin yelled, "We don't associate with HUMANS!"

_Ash frowned, shaking his head. "But I'm… I'm a Mew!"_

"_No you're not!" the Victini yelled. "You're a HUMAN, not a Legendary! How DARE you even SAY such a thing!?"_

"_But I am!" Ash cried but as he looked down he saw… human clothing… human skin, and human hands… he was no Mew, he never was._

"_You may have been raised by Mew, but that doesn't make you a Mew, human!" Shaymin hissed at him._

_Ash trembled, shaking his head wildly. "N-no! No, please… Please, just let me play with you!"_

_The two responded by using Inferno and Seed Bomb at the boy. Ash fell back in the water… he wasn't in pain, but he felt numb. "... Why… Why is Mew even bothering with me? She never turned me into her true child… she said she would, but she didn't… am I… not worthy? Was I never worthy? Maybe that guy was right… it was all just luck…" Ash closed his eyes as he 'drowned'..._

"Ash… will you wake up… please?"

Ash groaned, hearing Misty's voice. Couldn't she see he was tired? "Ash… Ash, please! Please wake up…!" She…. sounded worried? What for?

Ash decided to wake up for her sake, but when he tried to open his eyes, he found it difficult; his whole body was aching and he really didn't want to move… What had happened to him? Why… why couldn't he move?

"Ash! ASH!" He felt her shaking him, more and more frantically… but he couldn't respond. He couldn't even open his eyes to show her he was okay…

"M-Misty… s-stop…" Ash managed to croak, but his voice sounded almost broken to his shock. Misty quickly let go… what was wrong with his voice?

With that discovery, Ash noticed he felt… numb… He could barely even feel the ground below him!

"Ugh… What… what happened…" Ash managed to choke out weakly, opening his eyes and looking around to see Brock and Misty at his bedside, Mew asleep in a chair nearby as Delia.

"Don't you remember? We found you beaten badly… you were bleeding… Your mother found you and she was distress, you're in a hospital right now." Brock said worriedly to the boy.

Ash frowned, but his eyes widened in shock as bits and pieces of his memory of that mysterious Trainer was slowly returning. "... I was kidnapped… and there was this… young Trainer… about my age or a little older I think…"

Brock frowned in confusion. "A Trainer your age? Well, what happened between then and now? I doubt he caused this damage!"

Ash groaned as his head started to hurt. "I… I was… beaten before I met him…"

"What? Who beat you up?" Misty said in concern, gently touching his arm.

"Some… elites in Team Rocket." Ash answered weakly, looking at her.

"Team Rocket? But why would they beat up a kid?" a nurse asked with a frown, she was standing beside him. "They're usually after Pokemon, and even if they kidnap someone, they wouldn't usually beat them up…"

Ash hesitated. "...I… I didn't give them the information they wanted… so they… tortured me since I didn't listen to what they said…"

"Oh, Ash…" Misty said sadly. "I'm so sorry… I know it isn't my fault, but-"

"I'll be okay…" Ash said with a groan, sitting up. "I just need some rest…" _Memma… Memma are you there?_

Delia/Mew blearily opened her eyes, and she yawned. "Hmm…? A-ASH!" As soon as she saw her baby boy was awake, she rushed to his side. "Are you okay!? What happened, honey!? Please don't be hurt too badly!"

"M-Mom, I'm fine… just numb right now." Ash said, trying to calm her down. _Why didn't you just stop time and heal me right away like you usually do?_

Delia/Mew shook her head, sniffling. _I couldn't… these injuries you have… they're not normal. They negate my Psychic healing somehow… Oh Ash! I thought I was going to lose you!_

She hugged him tightly, ignoring his slight struggles. Ash blushed a bit, embarrassed by her hugging him in public. "Moooom! I'm fine! Can you let go, please?" _It's clear Memma cares for me, but… why am I still human? I… those other guys… I think that Trainer said he was half… half a Pokemon, but I can't recall what- I'm sure it was a legendary one, though… so why am I still human? Maybe… maybe I'm not really meant to be the true Child of Mew after all… Wait a second! _His eyes widened, remembering something else. _I… he said he was going to remove my memories! ...Why didn't he? Did… did he think I'd be no threat to him? I mean… he beat me with one Pokemon… *gasp* Storm!_

Ash looked around, "Where's Storm?"

"Your Pokemon have been rushed to the Pokemon Center, they seem pretty beaten up themselves…" the nurse told him quietly, looking over a clipboard.

Ash gave a sigh of relief, looking down. "I hope they're all okay… That was a rough battle we had."

"You were beaten?" Brock frowned, knowing how strong Ash was.

"Yes… but not just beaten… BADLY beaten. I lost, to only one Pokemon." Ash said sadly.

Misty frowned. "What?! O-one Pokemon? But Ash… how's that _possible_? What Pokemon did you even face to have that kind of strength!?"

Ash groaned, shrugging. "It was… an Oshawott, but it evolved into a Dewott later during the battle. But he was strong… powerful, much stronger than

AJ ever was. He wiped the floor with me and my team! You should've seen the Charizard he had before… it was almost in LEGENDARY standards."

Delia/Mew blinked. "What? Honey, it…. an Oshawott beat you? I can't understand how it, or that Charizard even, would have that kind of power…"

Ash sighed, looking down again. _Because he was part of Team Rocket, Memma… and… he said Giovanni isn't even the real leader- that he's only a pawn…_

Delia/Mew frowned at this. _I figured Giovanni may not have been the big guy after all, but… this is very worrisome… I'll have to talk to the other Legendaries about this._

There was something else Ash remembered that Trainer said to him. _Memma… Why did you make the Kalos region with such a tragic backstory, and with a superweapon like it has?_

Delia/Mew blinked at that. _Well… I know it's hard for a lot of people to understand, but you see… even wars and superweapons have their reasons. Without them, the world would be in danger… again._

Ash blinked, startled and confused by this. _In danger? Again? What do you mean? This happened before?_

Delia/Mew nodded. _You see… you remember that story about the ancient times, back when dinosaurs and fossilized Pokemon existed? Do you ever wonder why they went extinct in the first place, Ash? A lot of the current Legendaries didn't exist yet, so of course they wouldn't understand… but I lived through it all, me and a few other Legendaries like Arceus had to bear it… During those ancient times, we made it so there weren't any wars or superweapons, everyone just lived in peace and happiness… But…_

Ash frowned, waiting for her to finish. _…But what? Did something bad happen?_

The Mew-disguised-human gave a grim nod. _You know that old saying? That light cannot exist without darkness? Well… because we lived in peace for so long, we became dull, we were afraid of battles… We hated violence, and while that is naturally a good thing, that was our undoing… We weren't prepared when something crashed on Earth…_

She took a deep breath, before continuing. _They say some Pokemon came from outer space… Well that is true, but it was also my fault it came into being in the first place. When this strange meteorite had hit the planet, I went to go check it out. I was still young and very curious, so naturally when I saw this strange rock, I went up to it… but it was alive and it pricked me, taking some of my blood… And when it did, it transformed into a Legendary Pokemon, what humans called Deoxys. When that came into being… it was a very violent Pokemon, it went on a rampage, but nobody knew why it was doing that- we didn't provoke it… maybe it was possible it was looking for something, or maybe it was just blind rage… but whatever the reason, it nearly destroyed the world!_

Delia/Mew had to stop for a moment, she was cringing to herself, not liking the memory. _… Because we were too used to peace, we were easily tossed aside like ragdolls. It wasn't until Arceus forced me to change his typings that we had a chance. That's why he's able to use all types, but only through the use of certain plates- but you already knew this Ashy… Anyway, once I was able to do that… it was a long complex process, but I'll spare you the details. He managed to throw the Deoxys back into space, along with Palkia's help to make sure it was far, far away from Earth. Though we managed to defeat it, the Earth was a mess, in ruins even… All the dinosaurs and Pokemon had died in that fight. So… we had to start it over again. That's why we allow wars to happen, it's messy and gruesome… but it also keeps us from getting too lazy and lenient in case an outside force like that ever attacks us again._

Ash nodded… He never thought of it that way before… he never knew peace could also have drawbacks like that. _….Ah! M-Memma, that… that Trainer I fought… He said he was a Child of a Legendary Pokemon too, and you wouldn't know this Legendary! Can you think of anyone like that!?_

Mew/Delia blinked, surprised with this new information. … _Could you describe it a little more, Ashy?_

Ash nodded. _During the fight… he said the reason he kidnapped me was to see if I was a Child of a Legendary, with your DNA… He mentioned that he was also a Child of a Legendary, but he didn't say which one, just that you wouldn't know it._

_Another Child of Legendary? … Hmm… There are a few out there like that. Did he mention if it was a boy or a girl? _Delia/Mew was thinking hard, trying to narrow the search down.

_I think he said 'she' a few times…_ Ash mentioned, trying to remember.

_And did this 'she' grumble about me in any way?_ Mew was starting to get a picture…. but she didn't like it at all.

Ash thought for a moment and nodded. _He did say that she grumbled you were crazy and too hyper or something…_

Mew glared into air, now she knew for sure who it was. _That little fire bunny fairy thinks she's soooo cute, just because she's the Victory Pokemon! But I didn't know she had a Child, she'd be rubbing it in my face for sure if she did!_

_You… know her?_ Ash gulped, seeing his Memma getting irritated… and he didn't like that at all, since he knew how she got when she was angry.

_Know her? She's like MY Gary! A rival but a very big annoyance who always wants to be one step ahead of me! Honestly, I don't even know why I made her in the first place!_ Mew/Delia grumbled, pacing.

Brock and Misty were looking at them, "... They've been really quiet lately…" Misty said, starting to get a little creeped out.

Brock nodded, frowning. "Yeah, that's…. really not a good sign, is it?" He poked Ash gently, causing the boy to start in his bed.

"Uh… yes Brock?" Ash blinked at him, almost forgetting they were there. "S-sorry about that…"

Brock sighed in relief. "It's fine, Ash, you just weren't talking for a couple minutes- just making faces with your mother."

Ash chuckled sheepishly, shrugging. "Well… she and I share a very special bond… it's almost like we can read each other's minds." But then he remembered something. "Um… Brock, did you tell Misty about… you and Connor?"

Brock blinked, surprised. "Hmm? ...O-oh… Yeah, she… she knows. Er… I think she has something to tell you too…"

"Huh? What is it?" Ash looked over at Misty.

Misty frowned and sighed, looking away. "I got a call from my sisters… and…"

"... You… have to go back to the Gym?" Ash asked worriedly. She blinked, startled. "I…. I should've figured… but I was hoping that…. I wouldn't have to go on this journey alone..."

"I'm sorry Ash…" Misty frowned, looking away. "We wish we could go with you too, but…"

"I know… you guys have your own life too." Ash sighed. "But it's okay… I have to train myself and my Pokemon… we're nowhere near that guy's level… We barely survived Cassidy and Butch AND Giovanni… I'm definitely going to have to train more and hopefully… evolve some of Pokemon so we'd have a better chance."

Delia/Mew's eyes widened in shock. "W-wait… you're going to have your Pokemon evolve, Ashy? Why? I'm sure you can reach his level through simple training!"

Ash sighed, "I know, Mem- Mom, I know, but my Pokemon… they're strong, but they can't just fight as children anymore. I've got five Gym Badges now, but the only fully evolved Pokemon I have is Flutter…"

Delia/Mew nodded. "Y-yes, but they can reach their true potential _without _evolving, Ash… It's your choice, but… at least try to ask them if they want it!"

The boy nodded, sighing sadly. "I will…" _I can't believe I have to say good-bye to Brock and Misty… it feels like we were only getting to know each other…_

"Amazing…" the doctor said in awe after he came in and examined the boy. "You healed up pretty fast for a boy your age."

Ash blinked… he doesn't feel so numb or sore anymore, which is a good sign, perhaps his Memma did have someway to heal him much faster after all.

Delia/Mew merely frowned, though. _Huh? I… I didn't heal him- I _couldn't_…. so why is Ashy suddenly good as new?_

Ash stretched, hopping out of the bed. "Alright, so can I see Storm and my other Pokemon now?"

"Are you sure you can walk already?" Misty blinked in shock as well, most people couldn't even stand up after that.

"Yeah, of course!" Ash smiled as he walked around like it was nothing. "C'mon, let's go!"

He rushed out the door, Brock and Misty trying to keep up with him as fast as they could.

"Wait up!" Brock and Misty couldn't believe this boy! Just an hour ago he could hardly move, now he's running like a hyperactive Pichu on sugar rush!

Mew was watching, though, as she thought to herself. _Hmm… I wonder..._

Ash made it into the Pokemon Center in record time. "Nurse Joy! How are Storm and my other Pokemon doing?"

The Nurse Joy blinked, surprised, before smiling kindly. "Your Pokemon are doing just fine- they're almost completely rested up, except for the Pikachu, who's storming back and forth inside. I'm assuming he's yours?"

Ash blinked, surprised. "Storm? … Let me see him."

"Okay, but he's been quite rowdy…" Nurse Joy said cautiously as she lead the boy to the emergency room. There he saw Storm looking restless, his cheeks were practically sparking.

When he saw Ash, though, he stormed up to the boy and kicked his shin. _**"IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"**_

Ash groaned when the Pikachu kicked his shin, rubbing it in pain. "Storm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry, but I just did it! I didn't even think, my body just moved on its own…"

He glared angrily at this response, though, literally sparking now. _**"DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** SAY YOUR BODY MOVED ON IT'S OWN! IF YOU HAD DIED, I'D FIND A WAY TO REINCARNATE YOU JUST SO I'D KICK AND ZAP YOUR SORRY BUTT FOR BEING A STUPID IDIOT AND LEAVING US ALL BEHIND!"**_

Ash held up his arms in defense, smiling sheepishly. "H-hey, I didn't die though! Come on Storm, you know I wouldn't die so easily, especially after all we went through."

"_**I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, THOUGH! I… I THOUGHT YOU **_**HAD**_** DIED FOR A SECOND THERE!" **_Tears started to pool at the corner of the Pikachu's eyes, but he still glared angrily. _**"A-and I… I… I couldn't do anything about it!"**_

Ash soon began to frown and sighed as he bent down to the Pikachu's level, he put a hand on Storm's head. "Storm… look at me." Storm looked up at him with teary eyes, sniffling. "I know… I scared you back there… but even so… I didn't die, I'm alive and well, and the important thing is you are all okay too. I can't promise that something like that won't ever happen again, especially if these people somehow knew I'm… you know…" Not wanting to say it with Nurse Joy here. "Most likely I'm going to be in constant danger… and that's why I need to train you guys more than ever now. I'm… hoping I could evolve some of you… maybe not all of you if you don't want to, but… it would be more reassuring, especially if there are more out there like that powerful Trainer."

With those reassuring words out in the open, Storm started to sob, clutching his Trainer as tightly as he could. Ash blinked in surprise, but gently held onto him. The boy rubbed the crying Pikachu's back, in hopes of easing up some of his pain. Nurse Joy couldn't help but smile at this, in all her years of nursing Pokemon, she had never seen a Trainer talking to his Pokemon like that before, let alone showing such affections. "Shh, shh… It's okay, buddy… It's okay…" He continued to stroke the mouse's yellow fur as his sobbing slowly began to slow.

"...I'll leave you two alone then. The rest of your Pokemon are in their Poke Balls on the table." Nurse Joy said kindly as she left them alone, walking back outside.

Ash gave a small smile, hugging his Pikachu. "... I'm glad you're still here with me, Storm… Brock and Misty will be going their separate ways once we leave here."

Storm looked at the boy in shock. _**"W-w-what!? Are… are you joking!? MISTY TOO!?"**_

The boy shook his head, sighing. "No… I'm not… Misty got a call from her sisters, saying she has to return to the Gym. And Brock… well, you already know his story; he wants to stay with Connor and learn from her about Pokemon Breeding."

"_**...What about her Vulpix?"**_ Storm asked. _**"You never showed her Kooper… and if he's that Squirtle she met a long time ago…"**_

Ash nodded, smiling. "I'll show Kooper to her before we leave." The Pikachu sighed in relief before his Trainer's face firmed. "Storm…. do you remember that fight with the Trainer? Well… Memma says she might know who his Memma is."

"_**She does? Who is it?" **_Storm asked curiously.

"Well… she didn't tell me… but she does apparently know her." Ash frowned. "She's the Victory Pokemon or something like that…"

"_**Well, when we meet her, I'm kicking her sorry tail all the way to Kalos!"**_ Storm growled angrily.

"Well that might not be a good idea since she's a Legendary like Memma…" Then Ash went to his other Poke Ball and picked them up. "... Come out everyone!" He released Kooper the Squirtle, Scorch the shiny Charmander, Nidosaur the shiny male Nidoran, Dexter, the Porygon and Eon the Spiky Haired Eevee. They all smiled happily when they saw him and tackled the boy to the ground, showering him with licks and other affections.

"H-hey, guys, stop it!" Ash laughed, gently pushing them all off him. "C'mon, c'mon, I'm fine! You can all calm down now!"

"_**Are you kidding!? We thought you were dead!"**_ Eon shouted as she kept licking the boy.

"_**We thought we would never see you again!"**_ Kooper cried, hugging his stomach.

"_**I should've lasted longer! I should've fought harder!" **_Scorch yelled, clutching his arm tightly.

"_**I should've been in there more! I could've take on that Dewott!"**_ Nidosaur yipped.

"**I made a terrible miscalculation and almost cost you your life, Ash!" **Dexter also yelled loudly, despite his mechanic voice.

After Ash finally got them to calm down, he sat up and petted them. "Thank you, all of you, for fighting hard for me. But… I think there are more out there like that Trainer… the next time we meet him or someone like him, we need to be ready. We don't want a repeat of what happened today." He looked at them, as they all had the same determination in their eyes as his. "Tell me now… if any of you have an objective to evolving."

Storm looked down, gulping. _**"...A….Ash, I… I'm… not sure I can evolve right now- it'd feel awkward for me, and…"**_

Ash chuckled, nodding "I know you don't want to evolve Storm, that whole battle against Lt. Surge proved that. But I meant any of the others."

Scorch shook her head, grinning. _**"You kidding me!? Of course I want to evolve- that Dewott could do it, so I'll do the same!"**_

Eon sighed. _**"Well, Ash… I could evolve- but only when we decide what the best Pokemon for me to do so would be…"**_

Ash looked at the little Eevee, shrugging. "But I'm asking if _you want_ to evolve Eon, not _if_ you could evolve. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to evolve just for my sake."

Eon looked down, before looking up at her Trainer, a fire in her eyes. _**"...I want to evolve, Ash. But… only when the time is right, okay? I want to decide which one I want."**_

The boy nodded, smiling. "Of course, take all the time you want, Eon." Then he faced Dexter. "What about you, Dexter? You can evolve into Porygon2 and PorygonZ, but do you want to?"

The Porygon sighed, thinking. _**"...Well, the benefits vastly outweigh the downfalls… and I want to… so yes."**_

Ash nodded, smiling. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind the next time I find an Upgrade for you." Then he went over to Kooper. "What about you, Kooper, do you want to evolve?"

Kooper sighed. _**"...Well… I do- but… only after I meet my old friends again. I… I want them to see me as a Squirtle again before I evolve."**_

"Do you want it to be both of them?" Ash asked him. "Or just one or the other?"

The Squirtle shook his head, frowning. _**"N-no, they both deserve to see me as a Squirtle! I don't want to choose one over the other."**_

Ash sighed, shrugging. "There's no guarantee we'll find the Mudkip… or even the Vulpix. But it's your choice." He then went over to Nidosaur, raising an eyebrow. "What about you, Nidosaur? Did you ever dream of becoming a Nidoking one day?"

Nidosaur frowned, looking down nervously. _**"I… I um… to be honest, I was always too scared to evolve…"**_

"Oh? And why is that?" Ash asked. "You've never mentioned it before…"

The Nidoran shuffled his feet, stuttering slightly. _**"W-well, I…. I dunno, I just… I heard it hurt for some Pokemon."**_

Ash blinked, surprised. "... I've never heard of evolution hurting a Pokemon before, unless they _really_ didn't want to evolve, then emotionally they're hurt, but physically… they should feel like power rushes through them as they grow into a new form."

Nidosaur blinked as well. _**"R-r-really? So… it won't hurt like they said?"**_

"WHO said this?" Ash asked, frowning in concern. "You can tell us, Nidosaur."

"_**... When I was still living in the kingdom… a lot of other Nidorans, mostly the male ones, would tell me these things… but I saw some of THEM evolving, but they made it so dramatic like it really hurts… like evolution would mean changing the inside and out of your body and it is a painful process. I've never wanted to evolve since,"**_ the blue Nidoran explained quietly. _**"I…. I guess it isn't… but I'm still kind of nervous…"**_

Ash petted Nidosaur, smiling gently. "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself." Then he went over to the golden Charmander. "What about you, Scorch? You ever wanted to become an amazing Charizard one day and fly in the sky?"

The Charmander rolled her eyes, smirking. _**"Ash, I said yes- you don't need to ask me twice!"**_

Ash chuckled, shrugging. "Of course, just had to make it official. I'll have to ask the other Pokemon too later. But for now…" He stood up. "We better get ready to leave… and say good-bye to Brock and Misty." He returned everyone back into their Poke Balls… all but Storm and Kooper. "Kooper, I do believe there is a friend who wants to see you."

Kooper's eyes widened in shock. _**"H-huh? A… friend? Who is it, Ash? Is… is it Mudkip or Vulpix?"**_

"_**It might be the Vulpix, she was asking if we knew a Squirtle who was from the Squirtle Squad."**_ Storm answered.

The Squirtle blinked before smiling happily, almost bouncing in excitement. _**"Well c'mon, let's go meet her! Where is she?!"**_

As if on cue, Nurse Joy opened the door, frowning. "Sorry to bother you, Ash, but your friends wanted to come and say something." Brock, Misty and Connor walked in.

"Hey guys…" Ash stood up, looking at them, trying not to let his eyes get teary. "So… what's up?"

Brock sighed before speaking up, shrugging. "We have to get going soon. The Salon has to close and move on since the fashion store took over." Ash frowned, remembering what happened there, before Brock continued. "But don't worry; Connor and I will find a better place to begin our Pokemon Breeding expertise. But we wanted to say goodbye before we leave…"

"It was really nice working with you Ash, you really do seem to know a lot about Pokemon," Connor said with a smile as her Vulpix walked up from beside her.

Kooper took notice of the Vulpix, and he blinked in shock. _**"... Vulpix?" **_he quietly asked, shocked.

The Vulpix gasped. _**"S-Squirtle… I can't believe it…!" **_She smiled softly, seeing him in front of her. _**"I thought I'd never see you again!"**_ She jumped at him and pounced the Squirtle to the ground, causing Connor to blink in surprise.

Kooper laughed, shrugging. _**"It HAS been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?"**_

"_**I've been great! But… I've missed you so much, Kooper…" **_She nuzzled his face, smiling softly.

Connor gave a smile, glancing at the Squirtle's Trainer. "... Ash… If you would… could you take Vulpix?"

Ash blinked in shock, looking at he in confusion. "Huh? What? Why? Isn't she your Pokemon?" Ash was startled by this sudden offer.

Connor shook her head. "I do, but you see… Vulpix is very timid… and I feel like she doesn't like to open up to people much, but she's been much more open and brave since you came, and you have one of her friends. So… I think it's best if Vulpix goes with you on your journey."

Ash looked at the Vulpix, frowning softly. "I… I don't know… She's still your Pokemon…"

"Please? Vulpix could never grow if you don't take her with you… and she has a special ability that most Vulpix don't have. I'm sure she'll make an excellent addition to your team." Connor said with a smile.

Ash sighed, looking back at Vulpix. _That rare, huh? That Trainer did say I was always too lucky…_ "Well… If you really think so… I guess I could take her. You… don't mind if I give her a nickname, do you? I mean, it's… sort of tradition for my team…"

"A nickname? Sure, go ahead." Connor smiled.

Ash smiled as he picked up the Vulpix, looking her over. "Hmm… You're a fox… and you use fire… so how about I call you Foxfire?"

The Vulpix blinked a few times, mulling it over in her head. _**"Foxfire?"**_

"Yeah, do you like it?" Ash asked her. "If not, we can choose a different nickname- that's no problem."

After a minute, she shook her head, smiling._** "No… no, I like it. Foxfire… It sounds nice!"**_

Ash smiled as he looked over to Connor, shrugging. "Alright… I'll take her, but you'll have to give me her Poke Ball."

Connor nodded as she dug into her pocket and handed the boy Vulpix's Poke Ball. "Take good care of her."

"Thank you, I will!" Ash smiled as he took the Poke Ball… Foxfire was now officially his. "...I still can't quite believe it… I… I CAUGHT A VULPIX!" He grinned, excited.

"You sure about this, Connor?" Brock asked her, slightly surprised. "I mean, she is yours, after all…"

"Vulpix deserve a Trainer who can understand her. I've still got a lot to learn." Connor said with a sigh, shrugging.

"That makes two of us." Brock smiled back, surprised yet happy that Ash had a new traveling Pokemon.

Ash stood up as he returned Kooper to his Premier Ball, looking at Brock and Misty. "So… I guess this is good-bye now, huh? … What about Kunzite, Brock?"

Brock nodded, "Don't worry; she and Flutter can still see each other at Prof. Oak's Lab."

"I'm glad then." Ash sighed in relief, he didn't want his Butterfree to be too badly upset. "I… I hope I can see you guys again."

Misty nodded, frowning. "Same here… you still owe me a bike after all, Ash." They all laughed softly at the nostalgia, before she hugged him. "...Take care…" she whispered quietly in his ear, Ash blinking before he nodded gently.

When she pulled back, Brock held out his hand, smiling. "It's been a crazy ride, Ash, but it'll always be a cherishable time for us."

Ash smiled back and shook his hand. "Yeah… I hope you guys do well with your dreams too, so when we meet each other, we'll all be masters of our goals."

Brock, Misty and Ash had a group hug… and when they parted, it was time to go. Outside of the Pokemon Center, they went their separate ways; Misty going back to Cerulean City, Brock traveling with Connor, and now Ash… going at it alone, with only his Pokemon and his Memma to accompany him.

The boy's Pikachu hopped on his head, glancing down at him. _**"Don't be sad, Ash, I'm sure we'll see them again…"**_ Storm said, hoping to reassure him.

The boy Trainer nodded with a sigh. "Yeah… we probably will… I hope so, at least…" He then glanced back up at his Pokemon with a smile. "Well… I guess now we have no excuse to not find out about that boy who was on the TV, huh?"

The Pikachu blinked, surprised. _**"Really? I thought you wanted to get to the next town right away?"**_

Ash nodded, shrugging. "I do… but I heard the shortest way there is through a bridge, except it's not finished yet… only the bicycle path is, and we don't have one of those… So I guess we might as well go back to Saffron City for a bit and see if we can find out more about that boy… or at least until we can afford a bicycle."

Storm smiled, nodding. _**"Right- we really need one, Ash! Why haven't you gotten one, anyways?"**_

The boy chuckled sheepishly. "Misty would've heckled me for it if I had been able to afford one…. Plus I'm not exactly rich."

Mew/Delia chuckled, grinning. "I COULD give you one, you know Ashy."

Ash grumbled, whining slightly "Memmaaaa, I told you I wanted to do this journey without your powers, unless absolutely necessary!"

Mew/Delia sighed, shrugging. "Fine, fine, it's important to let children grow on their own… But I'll always be here for you, Ashy, and this time no Team Rocket member is going to take you away from me or they're getting a Hyper Beam or Areoblast to the face!" The boy paled as she grinned almost evilly, scaring almost everyone who glanced at her.

Ash decided to ask quietly. "Um… What ever happened to those two Team Rocket members anyway? I didn't see them when I woke up…"

Mew/Delia kept grinning that evil grin, "Let's just say they'll be a plaything for my child from now on after they tortured said child." She took out two plushies and handed them to him. Ash stared at them in both horror and shock, Storm only froze at this. A sweatdrop slowly formed on both their heads, seeing two plushy Team Rocket dolls… both with lifeless eyes and expressions of horror.

Ash looked over at Storm and whispered to him quietly. "Note to self; make a creepypasta out of this."

"_**What's a creepypasta?"**_ The Pikachu asked, though still in shock.

"... I'll tell you later." Ash whispered as he handed the two plushies back to Mew. "Err… Th-thanks Memma, but couldn't you just… I don't know; locked them up in a police facility or something?"

Mew pushed the plushies back to his hands, still grinning as a dark aura surrounded her. "Now Ashy, your Memma worked hard making those plushies, the least you could do is appreciate them and _play_ with them… Every. Single. Chance. You get…"

Ash gulped, growing even more pale. "N-no thank you, Memma… I… I'm not sure I _want_ to play with them…"

Mew only kept smirking evilly, as the dark aura began to envelop Ash, growing in size. "Oh you will, my child,_ you will_, hee, hee, hee."

Ash only gulped before he quickly put the two plushies into his knapsack for safe keeping… until he found another legendary to undo the 'Mew Curse' on those poor Rockets… he just hoped Mew wouldn't read his mind and find out what he's planning. "I'll… play with them later… Right now I want to focus on getting to Saffron City and see if that Gary-look-alike is still there." With that, he smiled, looking down the road. "Well… looks like this is a start of a new journey!"

"_**Technically it's still the old journey, just without Brock and Misty."**_ Mew rolled her eyes as she turned back into her Meowth disguise.

Ash grumbled, shrugging with a sweatdrop. "I just wanted to say something cool before we head out, Memma…"

"_**I guess it's off into the sunset for us, then!"**_ Storm said, trying to sound cool too.

Ash chuckled, nodding as he began to run. "Yeah, let's go!"

And so… with Brock and Misty going their separate ways, Ash is left to continue his own journey in Kanto, along with his Pokemon and Mew. Will he be able to find that mysterious Gary-look-alike? And who was that powerful Trainer he fought before? Will he come back for him? Be sure to read more of this in the second season of **The Child of Mew: Shadows of Kanto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: …. Is she gone, Key?<strong>_

_**Key2DestNE: *hiding under a bed, the whole thing trembling like a leaf.* D-d-d-don't a-a-ask me! I-I'm staying hidden until she calms down, if ever, nee-chan!**_

_**Author: *looks at the audience.* If we don't make it out alive… please remember us for who we are! … While we're here, we might as well explain a few things. Like; 'why is DarkFoxKit working with someone else? Is she THAT lazy?'**_

_**Key2DestNE: ...I'm not saying anything to that, or I'll get my face beaten in with a pipe. From you, nee-chan, or from the audience. I always seem to get hurt here!**_

_**Author: Don't be a coward and answer the fudging question!**_

_**Key2DestNE: A-a-alright, alright, alright! *clears throat.* Well, uh… yes and no, she is lazy but not THAT lazy and she really wanted my help? *grins nervously.***_

_**Author: … Idiot. Alright, next question in mind; 'Did Key do most of the work, did they work evenly or did DarkFoxKit do most of the work?'**_

_**Key2DestNE: ….Well, since I'm answering the questions, you can tell I'm doing this bit… but it was more or less even- although there was a point where DarkFoxKit did some more work than me since I was exhausted…**_

_**Author: … You seem fine when we worked on YOUR story. *grumbles.***_

_**Key2DestNE: Hey, I had a coffee! *shrugs.* ...Well, that or an ice cream, not sure which was better for my energy…**_

_**Author: It was JUST AFTER we did this chapter you moron. *grumbles.* Whatever, and about Brock and Misty… To those who are Brock and Misty fans; I'm going to make sure I find a good hiding and strong place to hide in while you go on a rampage. But I needed to get rid of them for the time being… Key, care to explain? And about the uh… sequel/second season please? *runs off.***_

_**Key2DestNE: I- ….Traitor… *grumbles.* ...Well, uh… The reason why was because, despite what you all think, this is ASH'S journey with MEW AND HIS POKEMON. Brock and Misty may have joined the group, but they have their own aspirations, and they have to leave him someday. Plus, well…. We're going to add someone else into the mix later on, someone we can actually enhance on… *winks.* Don't tell nee-chan I said that teeny tiny secret! Now about the sequel/second season… It's going to reveal more about Team Rocket this time, and for those of you who guess who the Gary-look-alike is, he'll be part of it too. There is one neat little thing, though- I actually was the reason the mysterious Trainer was created! Also, for you cheapskates who don't read the top Author's Note (I SEE YOU OUT THERE!), the sequel/second season will be separate from this story, so fans, you better be on the look out for The Child of Mew: Shadows of Kanto. Although if the title is TOO long, we'll have to shorten it to just: Shadows of Kanto.**_

_**Mew: *breaths behind Key2DestNE.* I've… found… yoooouuuu.**_

_**Key2DestNE: *freezes, before bursting out from under the bed.* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME, SAVE ME! SHE'S GOING TO EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_***Traps Key2DestNE in a pink bubble.* Mew: You're mine now. *smirks as the screen went black and static.***_

_***Author pops up on the static screen, glances behind her nervously.* Author: …. Err… please review so I can save him. See ya!**_


	31. Trailer and Alert

_**DarkFoxKit: Well, well, lookie here, we've re****ached the end of the Child of Mew. I'm kinda sad actually.**_

_**Key2DestNE: Heh… Well, I don't blame you- this is a long story, and a lot of work went into it from an amazing author! Of course, we're far from over!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Originally I was just going to do the whole season by myself, just putting in a few twists and turns, but… I soon got bored with that. And I'm sure many of the fans were starting to see the chapters dulling down too, one even stated it looked like I was rushing it… and to be blunt… I kinda was. With all the demands to update and the pressure… you could say I just did it to get it out of the way.**_

_**Mew: WHAT!? How DARE you rush MY STORY! *barges in, glaring angrily at Key before focusing her anger on Fox* I thought we agreed you'd give NOTHING but your BIGGEST AMOUNT OF ATTENTION ON IT!? So HOW. DID. YOU. RUSH IT!?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: *hides behind a chair* L-look, Mew… I'm sorry, but I'm only human! I have attention spans! I don't always want to type one thing! You can't force me to be motivated when I'm not!**_

_**Mew: OH REALLY!? … *slowly smirks, pulling out a glowing tennis racket* … I've got your motivation riiiiight here… And you won't be human for much longer~ Hee hee!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: … That's not motivation… that's just… what's the word I'm looking for…**_

_**Key2DestNE: *nervously speaks up* …Pain? 'Cause it looks like she's planning to open a huge can of it on your face…**_

_**DarkFoxKit: No, it's just cruel. And Mew! Calm down, this is why I recruited Key! So both of us are able to make the story better and faster!**_

_**Mew: Oh reeeeally? Well… maybe I won't be so rude to him, even though he took MY spot in the Author's Notes! But don't think you're so free from this… *continues to advance on the poor author* No, YOU still made MY story DULL!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: KEY! Help me out here, please! *glances at her friend desperately***_

_**Key2DestNE: *hesitates, rubbing his arm sheepishly* ...W-well… I dunno, I doubt I'll EVER get the chance to not be beaten up, and this might be funny to see… Oh, what the heck, you only live once. Mew, go to town on the author that made YOU of all Pokemon dull- I'll get some popcorn heated up, I love a good fight scene! *walks out the door for a moment***_

_**DarkFoxKit: *eye twitches as the author walks back in, carrying popcorn* … You better learn to sleep with your eyes open tonight.**_

_**Mew: Okay Foxie~ Time to plaaaaaay.**_

_**DarkFoxKit: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *screaming and CRASHING is heard, as the camera is turned away from the scene***_

_**Key2DestNE: *begins chuckling, munching on some popcorn* Man… I'll be in SO much pain for this, but I'm glad I'm not the scapegoat this chapter!**_

_***Half an hour later…***_

_**DarkFoxKit: *lying on the ground, unable to move***_

_**Key2DestNE: *walks over, pokes her with a stick* …I think you broke her, Mew. Weird, since you went kinda easy on her compared to what you do with me…**_

_**DarkFoxKit: …**_

_**Mew: You think I went EASY on her, do you?**_

_**Key2DestNE: *quickly shakes his head* N-no, no, no! I don't mean THAT, I'm just saying you didn't pull out the blowtorch or the Silly String like you do with me, you just did a little less work!**_

_**Mew: That's because she's not like you. I have to do her special game differently. For DarkFoxKit, I prefer more mental torture than physical torture like I do with other authors.**_

_**Key2DestNE: I get that, I get that. But… You just seem to hit me more- you know what, forget it. I'm just… going to shut up now.**_

_**Mew: No, no, I would LOVE to hear more. Why do you think I went easy on Fox, hmmm? Is it because you think I 'pick' on you more?**_

_**Key2DestNE: *sheepishly shrugs* …M-Maybe? L-look, Mew… You already got your anger out on Fox, no need to do it to me too! I-I'm just, uh… Look, there's FanfictionLover13 in the distance! She didn't try to help with making it interesting, like I did! *runs quickly***_

_**Mew: She does A Fox's Dark Blood. *traps him in a bubble* It's different~**_

_**DarkFoxKit: *slowly sits up* This… is… supposed to be… an announcement… of Child of Mew… not… DFK's torture chapter!**_

_**Mew: Oh, we have those now? *interested* Well, maybe I'll take poor widdle Key here to go take one~**_

_**Key2DestNE: N-no, please! T-that'll only prove that you torture me the MOST if you bring me there first, making me right! You- you don't want that, right!?**_

_**Mew: I'll leave you two alone then~ After all, you just betrayed and left little poor Foxie here… *she teleports DarkFoxKit right next to Key in the bubble* Why not stick together? Hee hee~ *teleports away***_

_**Key2DestNE: ….Um… this is awkward… B-but at least it gives us a chance to talk about the sequel… r-right? *smiles sheepishly***_

_**DarkFoxKit: I hope you had your fun, Key. Because I'm going to make Mew's Games seem like fun little kiddie games. *glares with venom***_

_**Key2DestNE: *gulps, thinking to himself* (Oh, like you don't normally- I always end up in pain around now… Back to the old grind, I guess.) B-before you do that, let's get to WHY we're doing this chapter! You can kick my butt later.**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Oh, I'm not going to be kicking your butt, instead… *smiles insanely happy* Yes… let's talk about this story and it's sequel now.**_

_**Key2DestNE: *blinks, gulping* ….O-o-oookay, uh… Basically, we noticed a bunch of people thought we meant it'd be about Team Rocket and not Ash's adventures in the next season. I'm sorry, that was a mistake on my part- it'll still be Ash's adventures, he'll just be encountering Team Rocket more, and as a top criminal organization, not as three puny- no offense- grunts who blast off again and again like cannon fodder.**_

_**DarkFoxKit: *hugs Key, nuzzling up to him* That's right, readers. We're going to be changing up the story a lot. After I typed for a while in COM, like somewhere in Part 15 or so, I wanted something different, something about a real threat and a bit more dark themed than how it was in the canon, kind of like in the games or manga. So I decided it might be better if it was like Ash vs. Team Rocket. And this time they'll be after him rather than ignoring some kid Trainer on the road. Isn't that right, little precious Key?**_

_**Key2DestNE: *gulps, sweating nervously* (W-what the heck is she planning?) Uh…. y-yeah. This time, he's- uh… He's a big part of their plans, and I mean BIG… And that mysterious Trainer? He might have ruined it for some of you, but Ash isn't the only child- you met the other child of a Legendary, so now it's another!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: NOW you're talking, good friend of mine! We added a lot of twists and turns here to make a whole new masterpiece! When I got good ol' Key here to help me write the stories, we decided to make one final Part for Child of Mew here and move on to a second season, or second arc/book, however you want to call it. Makes it more interesting, and marks the second season as having two writers instead of just one.**_

_**Key2DestNE: Y...Y-yeah, she's, uh… She's right! Anything- anything else you wanna talk about, Fox? …A bit further AWAY, please? I don't have much personal space…**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Sure, have all the personal space you want. *backs away to the furthest part of the bubble.* And now… the sequel is here! This is also an alert for Child of Mew fans who wanted one to let them know it's up. And… we also have a bit of a Trailer here for you to enjoy.**_

_**Key2DestNE: Y-yep! Uh…. hope you enjoy…? … Uh… Riz, we can't turn the camera off, we're in the bubble together!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Huh? Oh, I'm sure Mew will be back soon. Anyway… *looks down* Um… just enjoy yourself.**_

_**Key2DestNE: …Er… you mean ME or the readers? It's a little unclear that way…**_

_**DarkFoxKit: … Both. *looks away, trying to keep eyes from watering.***_

_**Key2DestNE: (... What's with her? Is she trying not to cry?) *blinks* Fox? C'mon, what's wrong? Hey… look at me- you're acting weird. You can trust me, right?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: ….. *she didn't look at him. In fact it's like she's trying to avoid his eyes***_

_**Key2DestNE: C'mon, Fox! If we're gonna work together, we have to trust each other. Look at me, please. Unless… you want me to look at you?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: *With that, she seemed to snap, glaring at Mike.* TRUST EACH OTHER!? Ha! That's a good laugh! I try to help you when Mew comes after your tail, yet you just ABANDONED and ENJOYED Mew TORTURING ME! I'm sorry if I was such a bad friend you wanted REVENGE on me! *unwanted water streamed down her eyes and cheeks.***_

_**Key2DestNE: *blinked in shock* I… F-Fox, I'm… I'm sorry, I should've helped, I know- b-but sometimes you hurt me too, I was just trying not to be the scapegoat one chapter! Isn't… isn't that good for me? I'm sure YOU enjoy Mew torturing ME, considering how often she does it!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: I can't help it if she likes to target you, Key! *she bit on the bubble, breaking it slightly, and reached for the camera on the ground.* Turn this off and get to the trailer, the readers don't need to see this drama!**_

_**Key2DestNE: *frowns sadly, but nods* ...R-right. But… we're talking about this afterwards, until you realize I wasn't trying to get 'revenge' on you or anything, alright?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Just shut up. *grabs the camera and shuts it off***_

* * *

><p>Ash sets off on his journey, returning to Saffron City once more to find out about this mysterious Gary-look-alike. With Storm the Pikachu by his side, and Mew who's disguised as a Meowth to watch over him, nothing can stand in his way… right?<p>

This belief of his, and everything he's known, will be tested, as Team Rocket's focus suddenly shifts straight onto him! He may not be a true Child of Mew… but if so, why does the leader care so much about him, a normal human, instead of his mother, the strongest Legendary there is, and the creator of the world?

Ash will soon find out that mysterious Trainer isn't alone after all… There's another elite, who could potentially also be a Child of Legendary. She seems out for him as well, and her Pokemon were just as strong as the mysterious Trainer. How can Ash fight back with these powerful elites? All this training, his efforts, even his own confidence, fails him when fighting these cream of the crop… They even seem to be above Giovanni himself, a man that Ash couldn't take on, even with two Gym Leaders and a Hoenn Trainer by his side! Is it possible that his journey will end long before it should?

But this also seems to be untrue… For when another mysterious Trainer joins his side, the boy's own childhood will be tested as well. And all of this stress could either completely break him, tear him apart… or build him up higher than ever before, so that our favorite hero rises above the ashes, and grows to become a Trainer stronger than any the world has ever seen! Which will be the case? The choice is his to make.

Kidnapping… Betrayal… Doubt… Shadows… All of it will come down to the ultimate test for the young boy… Will he be able to rise through the challenge? Or become defeated and forever lost to the shadows that enshroud Team Rocket, losing sight of everything he has ever cared about?

Trust… Care… Hope… Light… "Maybe that's what you need… a second chance." Ash said to another who has lost his way… another who has fallen to the shadows

Three members of Team Rocket… Are they friend or foe? Are they really… all what they seem? Are they really willing… to stay loyal to an organization that kills and enslaves for their own benefit? An organization that shrouds the Kanto region in deadly shadows too deep for the brightest light to pierce?

"How do we know we can trust you?" James quietly asked a cloaked figure, blocked out by the light.

"After all… all we've done is try to steal your Pokemon." Meowth spoke to another, confused. "Why would you help us, of anyone else?"

The second figure smiled, speaking confidently. "I believe that there is some light in those who have lost their way to the darkness… Maybe it's not too late for you guys."

The clone of Mew… What role has he to play in this scheme? Was he a failure… or a success? Time will tell… and with it, the shadows will grow.

Why are there Children of Legendaries working for Team Rocket? Why are they chasing after Ash? Could their goals be something… that's beyond what it seems in hindsight? What could they want? What is their ultimate goal? And is what they said true? Are they the founders of this horrible organization? What could their reasoning truly be?

"STORM! GET AWAY!"

"AAAASH! NOOOO!"

"... You can't blame yourself… It's not your fault this happened to her…"

"Maybe not… but it is my responsibility… I will save you… Memma."

"Don't be a fool! You can't run from my Shadows! They will destroy all in their path, until only Team Rocket is the light in the sky, in the earth, and in the seas!"

"Can't… hold on… much longer… No… Stop them… p-please…"

A dark new dawn will rise… And everything- corruption… Bribery… Heroes… and even villains… All will be revealed through both the light, and the shadows. The Shadows… of Kanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DarkFoxKit: Well now, if that doesn't get you excited, I don't know what will! Oh and… about the… ahem… 'Author Notes' above… they're just us messing around in a scene we made. None of it really happened.<strong>_

_**Key2DestNE: Well, I- *He gulped, seeing a knife at his neck, and quickly nodded* Y-yeah! NONE of it happened! M-Mew didn't beat Fox up, i-it was all an act! Don't, uh… worry about us!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: … *pans the camera out to reveal Key holding the knife himself.* Key… that's a toy, and nobody's forcing you to speak. You just love being the… tortured boy, don't you?**_

_**Key2DestNE: … *smiles sheepishly, an embarrassed blush coming to his cheeks as he lowered the toy knife* W-well… Ya know, I don't like the occasional punch you DO get in, but it's funny to see everybody say "Oh, I hope he's okay!" Well… to tell the truth, I am. None of this is actually happening in these notes, we're just making it seem that way.**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Yup; all the special effects look pretty realistic, huh? Mew herself is actually pretty nice, she agreed to play as the psychic/psychotic playful Mew from some of the Mew stories I've read in the past.**_

_**Mew: *appears, nodding* It's true. Those stories make me seem so psychotic yet wise at the same time. DarkFoxKit figures she could make me similar to them, but to a… lesser extent. The readers seem to enjoy a psychotic Mew for whatever reason, so we just rolled with it during the AN too. And I'm not really mad at Key, in fact I'm grateful that he's helping Fox with this story. But… well, consider it an act of it's own right. *winks***_

_**Key2DestNE: *chuckles, nodding* Yeah, she's right. It helps our own little 'plotline' we have going here, and it's always funny to edit down to a clean little story! …But I have to be honest for a second. Vi, my own Victini muse? She's… actually crazy. *sighs, rubbing his arm* Some of the scars I get after a 'fight' are actually real, so I do appreciate the concern I get about them from you guys.**_

_**Mew: Well… sometimes I do go a little overboard myself while doing the Mew Games. I can't help it; I get excited and hyper, and it turns… real and chaotic. But hey, at least it's fun, right?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: … I think a roller coaster was far more tame. -_-'**_

_**Key2DestNE: Or a trampoline to space! *chuckles***_

_**DarkFoxKit: Or- *gets a corn dog shoved in her mouth***_

_**Mew: O-okay, okay, I get it! Just… eat your corn dog, okay? I don't like to talk about it.**_

_**DarkFoxKit: *takes it out, munching on it a bit and rolling her eyes* Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this story and will enjoy the next story. It's been really hard work, but we're picking up the pace once more! And congratulations for making it all the way to the end as well! Well, Key… you have anything more to add before we leave and get back to work?**_

_**Key2DestNE: Well… just one tiny thing. It's from a Youtuber who's growing really famous lately, named Markiplier- he's got about 1,500,000 subscribers now, and I'm a bit of a fan! Here goes- hope I get it right… *waves at the camera* Buh-bye~! *With that, he leaned towards the camera, turning it off to a wave of credits.***_

_**Idea: By DarkFoxKit**_

_**Written: By DarkFoxKit**_

_**Storyline: DarkFoxKit (Original anime and games by GameFreak)**_

_**ANs: By DarkFoxKit, Key2DestNE, and Mew**_

_**Co-Writer (At the end): Key2DestNE**_

_**Advisor: Key2DestNE and FanfictionLover13**_

_**WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND ENJOY THE SEQUEL! SEE YOU AT THE CHILD OF MEW: SHADOWS OF KANTO!**_


End file.
